Melting the Ice
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Weiss Schnee's heart is about to be warmed, as an old friend from her past comes to Beacon. Set after the events of RWBY: Volume 2. Please enjoy. (Chapter 46 is now up).
1. A Hearfelt Hello

The snow in the woods glowed a brilliant shade of blue in the light of the moon, Weiss Schnee walked through the trees, her left hand clutching the hilt of Myrtenaster tightly as she advanced slowly through the dark labyrinth of misty woodlands. She was tired and cold; each step was like moving a boulder up a steep hill. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her breath grew more and more shallow with every step, and her mind was filling with fear, every waking moment was excruciating agony. She walked until finally her body and mind creaked from the strain, but still she pressed onward. Suddenly, she heard a sound that sent body trembling with ice-cold terror, a howl that made her blood run cold, and her eyes tear up in dread. She tried to open her mouth to call for help, but she was muted by painful sobs. She was alone, she had always been alone, and she always drove away anyone who made an attempt to be her friend. The cold seared through her tired body only adding to the exhausting amount of pain that wracked her body in agony.

She could only watch as out of the shadows a large Beowulf advanced toward her, growling hungrily at her. Her mind went blank, as she fought with what will she had left to stifle her sobs of anguish. The black lycanthropic beast towered over her, raising one of its arms to strike. All seemed lost, and she hardly had the energy left in her to scream, she could only cry and huddle into herself, wishing for someone, if anyone would help her. Suddenly, from the tree above her, a growl echoed through the woods frightening the Beowulf, making it back up slowly from its quarry. The figure above her jumped down putting itself between the beast and the whimpering girl whose eyes were locked on the mystery man. The moonlight was dim but she could make out two distinct wolf ears, the figure was a faunus, a creature resembling a human in appearance but had part of an animal. Weiss typically didn't approve of faunus, but this one was different. When she looked at him, she felt her tears fade away, and a warmth flowed through her, her pain dissolved. The figure turned his head, and a deep emerald green eye met the pale blue eyes of the young woman. The eye was gentle and inviting, and yet so very familiar to her, where had she seen him before?

The figure turned attention to the Beowulf, two sai popped out of the sleeves of the leather jacket he was wearing, he crouched and charged at the beast. Weiss gasped and shut her eyes. At that moment, she woke up sweating, her face warm and wet, her pillow was damp, her heart was racing and her breathing was shallow. She looked toward her left, and saw Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna staring at her with concern on their faces. "Weiss?" She turned to see her bunk mate, Ruby Rose, who was clutching her dog, a black corgi named Zwei, with a look of deeper concern on her face. "Is everything ok?" she asked with baited breath.

The look on Weiss' face quickly changed, "Of course I'm okay, you dolt," She snapped, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Yang said jumping down from her bunk, "the sound of you whimpering and nearly screaming in your sleep, the sobbing, the tossing, and then for the past half-hour you've been crying saying, 'someone, anyone, please, I don't want to die alone."

"Which woke me up, Weiss," Ruby said squatting down to be at eye level with her teammate, "you're not alone. You have me, Yang, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune." Zwei barked, "And Zwei too."

"You shouldn't be crying," Blake said with a slight groan in her voice, "you were the one who confronted me when I felt uneasy about the evening Sun and I faced the White Fang and Torchwick at the docks."

Weiss rested her head in her hands, "I appreciate the concern from you, my friends," she said, "it makes me feel slightly more at rest with my dream-based befuddlement."

"What?" Ruby cocked her head slightly.

"I just had a crazy weird dream." Weiss reiterated, "I was attack by a massive Beowulf, I thought I was going to die, it felt so real."

"A massive Beowulf," Blake sat up in disbelief, "where were you in your dream?"

"I don't really know," Weiss said, "I remember it was a black forest with fog and snow and unyielding cold."

"Sounds like it was the Blight," Blake said pointing to a book she'd been reading lately, "it's a dark forest that exists only in people's deepest nightmares. It draws people in only when they are the most vulnerable."

"Does it cause night terrors so horrific that they wake up the members of the victim's team?" Yang asked, her blonde her breaking Blake's eye contact with Weiss.

"It does, unfortunately," the amber-eyed girl laid her head on her pillow.

"There was someone else there," Weiss added, "a man, no, a faunus." Blake got up again putting her laying body's weight on her elbow, "I don't know who he was, but he felt so familiar. The wolf ears, the deep emerald-green eyes, the silver hair."

"The way you describe him," Ruby said, "he sounds like you knew him once."

"Well, my father's chief guard was a male faunus, and he did bare a resemblance to the faunus in my dream, all the way down to the leather jacket."

"Woah," Yang said sitting at the foot of her pale-skinned teammate, "you recognized what he was wearing?" She raised an eyebrow and put on her sly trademark grin, "I know what that means…"

"Shut up, Yang," Weiss growled.

"Someone's in the 'L word,'" Yang giggled.

"Lima beans?" Ruby asked.

"No." Blake sighed.

"Lasagna!" Ruby guessed again.

"She means love!" Weiss half-shouted, her team leader was taken aback. "And the more I think about it, the more I know it's just a dream, but thinking of that silhouetted faunus clad in leather, those warm emerald eyes, that gentle look in his eyes. I don't know, my heart's all atwitter about this." She started feeling a love struck grin come over her now reddening face. "But it makes me more conflicted, I can't remember about my rescuer, but I know I've seen him before, I just can't place where it was though."

"Are there any faunus that you spent a lot of time with before you started at Beacon?" Blake asked.

"There were a few; I wasn't particularly close to them, though." Weiss replied.

"Were there any who were particularly smitten with you?" Yang asked. Weiss threw her pillow at the obnoxious blonde as she giggled like a school girl.

"How in all of Remnant could you ask something like that?" Weiss asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Because, it's an important question," Yang said inquisitively, "sorry I pushed your buttons too hard."

Blake looked at the clock and then over to Weiss, "Well I think we need to get back to sleep," She said, "If you want to have a good night's sleep without returning to the Blight, just focus on something good, like that mysterious faunus boy."

Weiss huffed and laid her head on her pillow, "Thank you, Blake, we may have had difficulty agreeing when we first met," she shifted in her bed until she was facing her teammate, "but recently you've been like the sister I wish I had, and for that…," a smile ran across her face, "I thank you."

With that, Ruby put Zwei down on the floor, and the corgi yipped and jumped onto Weiss' bed and curled up at her feet, Weiss looked at the little dog who only a week ago helped her team and other teams as well as three professors defeat the White Fang organization and an army of Grimm who entered Vale's borders from an underground tunnel from an abandoned town in the southeast corner of the kingdom with a look of reassurance, _I was wrong in the dream,_ she thought, _I guess I'm not alone, not anymore._ She sat up looped her arm around Zwei and lay back down with him nestled in her embrace. She finally felt soothed enough to drift back into a deep slumber and closed her eyes.

* * *

Weiss slipped into another dream, this time it was different. What Blake had told her was true. The Blight preyed upon the misery of the dreamers and thinking of something comforting prevented the Blight's dark power from drawing her in. But, the comforting thought Weiss had set her mind on was nowhere to be seen. It didn't matter to her anyway, the place she was felt as warm and inviting as the emerald eyes of her rescuer in the Blight. It was a large white ballroom with a beautiful spread of food. She looked at the light pink curtains in the windows and to the floor, to her surprise she saw the tiles had been arranged in the shape of her family's crest, the emblem for the Schnee family. "This is so incredible," she said.

"It is, isn't it?" A mysterious voice said.

Weiss turned in the direction of the voice. There, she saw a familiar sight that took her completely by surprise. A faunus boy, with wolf ears, brown and silver hair, and a fur collared light brown leather jacket with Weiss' family crest carved into the back. He turned to face the girl clad in white, the sight of his emerald eyes brought tears to her eyes. She finally remembered the name of this boy. She hadn't seen him in years, but she knew his name and it filled heart with long forgotten joy as she said it. "R-Rowan," She asked as she stepped slowly toward him with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Rowan… Whitemane?" she was hesitant to advance any further until the boy responded.

"Yes, my princess," Rowan replied with a soft warm smile appearing on his face, "it's me."

Weiss couldn't hold back her joy anymore, "Rowan!" she cried as she ran and hugged her childhood friend. Feeling him return her embrace made her burst into tears of joy, "It's been so long, I've missed you so much," she sniffled with joy, "but how are you here?" She looked up into his eyes wanting never to be without them, "And why were you in the Blight when that giant Beowulf attacked me?"

Rowan chuckled, "It's all part of my semblance," he said, "it allows me to enter the dreams of those I care about." Weiss' eyes widened, "And there's no one in the world I care about more than you. Like the Grimm, I could feel the negative energy flooding out of you, even in the icy grip of the Blight. I couldn't bear feeling your misery any longer, every inch of me wanted to protect you."

Weiss' eyes clouded up even more. She buried her head in Rowan's chest and embraced him tighter, "I wish this wasn't a dream," she sobbed, "I can't stand another minute of being away from you."

She felt Rowan's finger tilt her head up until their eyes met, "Could you wait a few more hours, then," he said with a reassuring smile on his face, "I'm on my way to Beacon in an airship with my team, from Atlas, and they're all ecstatic about meeting you and your team."

Weiss heart was all aflutter with excitement, "I suppose I can wait, if it means getting to see you again in the flesh," She said. She hugged him one more time as she heard her teammates' voices echoing through the ballroom, "I'll see you at the landing bay soon." She said.

She felt Rowan kiss her forehead ever so gently, "Until then, my princess." He said as the dream world faded away and they woke up.


	2. Warming Her Heart

"Weiss," Ruby repeated multiple times, "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, hey are you in there, helloooo?" She was so excited to tell her teammate the news she'd heard as she went out for a morning walk.

Weiss feelings of passion had faded as soon as she woke up, "What is it, Ruby!?" she grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I heard from Professor Ozpin that there's a ship load of teams coming in from Atlas." She said practically jumping up and down in her combat skirt, boots, corset top, hood and cape with delight.

Weiss' face lit up, like a Christmas tree, "What time will it be here?" she asked literally jumping out of bed and into her team leader's face.

"About an hour and…" Ruby stammered as Weiss bolted from her presence and thundered through the shower, dried herself off, and dressed herself in her white high heels, combat skirt, and white Schnee company jacket, and flowery hair piece, "… a half." She blinked looking absolutely clueless, "Are you okay, Weiss?"

"Of course I'm okay, why would I not be okay? What's there not to be okay about? Are YOU okay? Because, I am definitely, one hundred percent, beyond the shadow of a doubt, okay!" Weiss said in a voice similar to that of a hyperactive child. She grabbed her team leader by the hand, "Come on, what're we doing just standing here for? They'll be here soon and breakfast is still being served in the cafeteria. Come on, come on, come on! Let's go, go, go, go, go!" Like a bolt of lightning she zipped out the room, down the hall, out of the dormitory, and into the cafeteria line.

"Weiss…?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss asked zipping about her teammate like a dragonfly, "Can't decide what to eat? Here, lemme take care of that for you, my friend." She popped in front of the scarlet battle girl with a plate full of cinnamon buns and coffee prepared with a crème and five sugars, "Here you go, this should be a sufficient portion of sustenance for a growing girl like yourself. Now come on, let's have a seat, you need to get up your energy for today."

"Weiss, what are…?" Ruby was cut off as Weiss pinched her nose and poured a generous portion of coffee down her throat and stuffed a cinnamon bun into her mouth.

"Hold that thought, Ruby," Weiss said hearing her stomach growl, "I'll be right back." She zipped off and came back with a plate full of pancakes with syrup a pat of butter and a glass of orange juice. "Come on," she pestered Ruby, "eat, eat, eat, HURRY!"

Ruby swallowed hard, "Weiss," she grabbed her teammate's hands and shook her, "slow down! What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up this morning."

Weiss' cheery look started to fade, "I'm sorry, Ruby." She said as her face wilted.

"What's up with you two," Jaune Arc asked as he approached with the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY, "did they put extra pep in the coffee beans today?"

"Something's up with Weiss," Ruby said, "she's being WAY too perky today."

"It's because an old friend from home, who I haven't seen in years is coming today," Weiss said, "I saw him in my dream."

"Never thought I'd hear of someone coming to visit the Ice Queen," Said Sun as he and his teammate, Neptune came walking up to the group.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "Who is this friend of yours?" he asked.

"His name is Rowan Whitemane," Weiss said swooning, "he's a faunus whose family has always been loyal to my family." She took a bit out of her pancakes, "As far back as I can remember, he was always there for me, my father and sister, Winter, were always away on business. I always felt alone and then Rowan started visiting regularly, and we grew closer and closer. But, then life separated us, I went off to combat school, and he started working for the Schnee Dust Co. and became my father's personal guard. I always wondered what happened to him, and now he and his team are coming to Beacon, and I feel happier than I ever have."

Ruby smiled as she wolfed down a cinnamon bun, "That explains it," she put her hand on Weiss' shoulder, "Weiss this is wonderful."

"Wait," Sun said holding up his hands, "you said he came to you in a dream, how can that happen?"

"I think I can explain it," Blake said, "the Whitemane family is well known for supporting relations of peace between humans and faunus. During the war, they were part of the first aid and guard team to the leaders of the human forces."

"That's right," Pyrrha added, "the Whitemanes even shunned the White Fang when they turned into a criminal organization. The remained loyal to humans and started enlisting as guards to the government leaders."

"And Rowan's immediate family kept their loyalty to the Schnee family," Weiss said staring up through the window over the cafeteria entrance with a dream-laden look in her eyes.

"That still doesn't explain how he can enter people's dreams," Neptune said.

"The Whitemanes have some members of their family whose semblance allows them to enter the minds and dreams of those they're loyal to," Blake said, "They used this ability to revive soldiers until they made it to the hospital, it helped keep them calm so medical teams could work on them while they patched them up."

"They are the best the faunus can have for liaisons of peace." Weiss swooned again.

"Weiss, we have fifteen minutes until the ship from Atlas docks in the bay," Ruby said, "wanna go see your friend as he disembarks?"

"Yeah," Weiss said as she stood up and ran toward the door. It took the group all of five minutes to make it to the docks and four minutes to find the bay where the ship from Atlas would be landing. Weiss was getting worked up waiting as she saw the ship beginning its final approach. "Omigosh, what'll I do? What am I going to say? Does my makeup look okay? How's my hair? I don't look frumpy, do I? Oh this is so exasperating." She whined as the ship started docking in front of them.

"You look great, Weiss," Yang replied. The sound of the ships hatch opening and the deployment way extending toward the small group startled the group.

As the students from Atlas poured out, and greeted General Ironwood, Weiss looked all around. She got up to a higher vantage point to see if she could spot her protective wolf. She was starting to give up hope when she thought of going toward the gang plank entrance; she looked in and around the passenger's waiting area, but nothing. She went outside the ship, and past her friends, sat down beneath a big tree in the courtyard huddled into a ball and started to cry. She could feel the cold pain of loneliness overtake her again. A figure in a brown cloak squatted in front of her, "Is everything okay, ma'am?" he asked.

"It's none of your concern." Weiss snapped.

"I believe it is, my princess." The man said in a gentle voice.

Weiss looked up and was met with a pair of emerald eyes. The man removed the hood of his cloak and up popped two wolf ears, and his brown and silver hair was revealed. "R-Rowan?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, my princess," Rowan answered, "your wolf has returned."

Tears filled Weiss' eyes, she leapt forward and hugged her long awaited friend, "I thought you weren't going to be here," she said between sobs.

"It was Luna's idea," Rowan said, "she thought it would be a good move. Clearly it wasn't."

A girl with cat ears and a leather strap with a bell around her neck appeared from up in the tree, "Sorry," I thought it would be romantic."

Weiss let go of Rowan, and stamped her foot, the high and mighty Ice Queen retook her proper stance with a misplaced sniffle, "Well," she said trying to maintain her composure, "you obviously thought wrong," she did her best to choke back a sob.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it, Luna Rosaline," Rowan smiled, "you haven't changed a bit, princess," he placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder, "thank you for staying yourself over the years."

Weiss blushed, "I've tried to," she stammered.

"You've no need to, Weiss," Rowan said, "There's something about the way you present yourself that no other girl, whether human or faunus, can emulate. You're so incredibly strong."

"It's how I was raised," Weiss said, "to be strong, independent, confident and ready for anything."

"Then explain why the Blight brought out your inner weakness." Ruby stated.

"The Blight is made to sap the strength of all people," Blake replied.

"Your friend is right, Weiss," Rowan said, "the Blight is an evil worse than any Grimm in existence. It has no desire to feast upon organic matter. It saps ALL of the strength from its victims and turns that strength into weakness, and then it sends in a giant Grimm to dispense with them after the Blight is done syphoning all negativity from them."

"Is that the real reason why you saved me?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed.

"Half of the reason," A girl with red hair and dark brown eyes said, "when he saw your face in a flash vision and saw you were in the Blight, you would have thought someone had killed his puppy."

"Team RWBY, meet Ferrina Ochre," Rowan said, "she's always pretty cheery."

"Shut up, Rowan," Ferrina scoffed.

"Women." Nora shrugged.

"Totally." A dark haired young man replied.

"Weiss and friends," Rowan chuckled, "meet team WULF's version of Ruby Rose, Umbra Obsidia."

"And I would like you all to me my friends and teammates, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Sun, and my dear friend Neptune." Weiss said.

"You seem to have gathered an admirable host of friends since we last met, princess." Rowan said.

"How else was I supposed to fill an incenerative void in my life, without you?" Weiss asked.

"Of all the efforts," Rowan said, "I approve of this the most."

Weiss blushed a deep shade of red. "If you want to see something to be proud of," Yang said putting her scroll in between them, "feast your eyes on this candid footage, straight from this morning." She pressed play, and both he and Weiss were shown the events of Weiss' hyperactivity that morning.

After the footage stopped, Rowan stepped back and whispered to Yang, "You're in for it now, showing us that footage was a bit of a foolhardy move."

"What?" Yang asked.

Weiss reached up and grabbed Yang's cheeks, "Of ALL the immature, childish, insensitive, self-righteous, bull-headed and out right imbecilic actions you chose, Yang Xiao Long," she scolded, "that has to go on the top of the proverbial list. You're supposed to be a BIG sister, and yet you act like a two year old. Always strutting around, throwing yourself around as being tough, and I can't deny it, I saw what you're capable of last semester. I just find it hard to fathom how someone of such prowess can act like a delinquent."

"Warned you," Rowan said in a sing-song voice, "Weiss may be a girl of high decorum, but when you humiliate her, her scolding can rival even the terror of the most powerful of Grimm."

Ruby thought back to that moment two weeks ago, to the Goliaths she and Doctor Ooblek had encountered in Mountain Glen. She remembered how he'd said they were so powerful that they didn't need to attack Vale because they knew the extent of their power and they knew trying to attack the kingdom would only cause people to rush to defend the borders. "I can see what he meant." She said.

"Hrmm?" Ferrina grunted turning her attention to the young girl in red.

"Sorry," Ruby replied, "it's nothing."

Weiss continued scolding Yang after regaining most of her composure, "I can't believe that I've once again allowed your chicanery to tumultuously divert my mind onto a path of further embarrass myself in front of a regal and composed member of society."

Rowan blushed and scratched the tip of his ear, "I wouldn't exactly call myself regal." He chuckled.

"You are to me," Weiss added, "and that's all that counts." Rowan blushed. He'd known Weiss longer than anyone, and could vouch for the fact that she used to have a noticeable dislike for the faunus. When they first met, she threw a rock at him. He did run away, but his desire to be her friend was too strong for fear to snuff out. He kept trying and trying, and when she wasn't there he felt abandoned and alone. He kept from falling victim to his loneliness by spending his days at the Schnee family home in the library while his father and Mr. Schnee worked on business negotiations. But when Weiss was there, she shunned Rowan to the point where he went off on his own and explored the house. He found new places to read while Weiss practiced her crafts but he did slip a glass of water to her during her singing lessons, without ever being noticed.

"I remember that you never liked me that much to begin with." He stated. They never hit it off until the day she was almost kidnapped by members of the White Fang five years prior. Weiss had been playing in the garden of the Schnee family home when members of the faunus organization snuck through the perimeter and grabbed her. Rowan was nearby looking out over one of the hedge rows at the mountains when he heard Weiss scream. He turned his attention toward the scream, shouted at the thugs and called for help. One of the guards saw the masked figures starting making their way toward an exit with Rowan in pursuit. With all his will power, Rowan ran as fast as he could, catching up to the faunus who had possession of Weiss and grabbed hold of his leg and tripped him.

The masked faunus still had a good grip on Weiss and started kicking Rowan in the face to get him to let go of his leg. Rowan held on with all he had until he had all he could stand, the faunus kicked his hat off revealing the boys wolf ears. The man had was shocked, Rowan used the momentary pause to grab the older faunus kicking leg and bite into it. The man screamed in pain long and loosened his grip on Weiss. The girl punched the man in the chin and got free. Rowan let go of Weiss' kidnapper and ran back toward the house. The guard questioned the masked man and said if it hadn't been for Rowan's bravery, and stubbornness, Weiss wouldn't have been seen again. "Well I did warm up to you." Weiss said, "You saved me, in spite of all my previous efforts to drive you away."

"You never really drove me away, princess," Rowan said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"You actually gave me opportunities to get closer to you." Rowan replied.

"How?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think slipped you those glasses of water when you were practicing singing?" Rowan asked slyly.

"That was you?" Weiss gasped, "How did you…?"

"I had to find something to do when you kept telling me to leave you alone," Rowan raised his brow, "exploration was one of my favorite hobbies," Weiss half-clinched her fist. "But, I only found a few good nooks for reading."

"Reading, really?" Yang said, "That's it, I'm going to spar with someone." She walked off and grabbed the closest boy she could find and pulled him off to the training arena.

"I'm going off to the library," Blake said, "I need to exchange the book I got a week ago."

"Mind having a little company?" Ferrina asked. "I read all the books in the Atlas library over the past six months."

"The Beacon library does have a good Noire section." Luna added. She jumped out of the tree and went with Blake and Ferrina to the library.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, "I think it's time to practice hand-to-hand combat." Jaune nodded and walked off with her.

"Nora I think we have…" Ren started.

"OH MY GAWD YOU'RE RIGHT!" Nora blurted out. She grabbed Ren and zipped off.

"Well, I'm going off to find some food," Sun said.

"Sounds good," Neptune sauntered after his teammate.

"I'm just gonna go look at the architecture," Umbra said, "Atlas hardly comes close to anything I see here."

Rowan and Weiss were shocked to see that Ruby was the only one left, she had slipped back into the cafeteria, and grabbed a plate of cinnamon buns and three cups of hot chocolate. "Sorry, you both looked kinda hungry." She said handing them each a cup, "That, and the weather does look nice for a picnic."

"Ruby," Weiss said, "there are moments when I am astounded to no end by your child-like kindness."

"And there are times when your Weissy-ness just makes me want to give you something to calm you down." The silver eyed girl replied, "I'm gonna go find a place where I'm out of your hair. And enjoy my hot chocolate without a care in the world." She walked off and ran into her friend, Penny. They both headed to a tree and sat down.

Rowan looked to Weiss, "To be honest," he said, "my favorite hideaway was near the room where you had your vocal practices." He said as they sat and shared the cinnamon buns and hot chocolate, "I gave you those glasses of water because I didn't want that beautiful voice of yours to be lost forever."

"I guess I was right, about you," Weiss giggled as she swallowed a bite, "you are a rather upstanding member of the world's people, human and faunus alike." She took a sip of the hot chocolate, oddly enough Ruby knew she liked Atlesian chocolate with a large marshmallow melted and mixed into it. "And I never thought I would say this, but Ruby is one remarkable friend."

"Ruby Rose is most definitely a good friend to have by one's side," Rowan said taking a bite out of a cinnamon bun and washing it down with hot chocolate, "She may be a child at heart. However all of us have a childish side, your hidden hyperactivity, Ruby's eternal quirkiness, even me calling you princess. It's a flaw that makes us perfect."

"I guess you're right." Weiss said after taking a sip.

"Weiss, can I ask you something?" Rowan asked.

"What is it, Rowan?" Weiss asked back.

"Did you ever have…," Rowan asked shyly, "… I don't know… feelings for me?"

Weiss' eyes widened and she blushed deep red, "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean after I helped to save you," Rowan said, "did you ever develop feelings for me?" Weiss put her now empty cup down next to the empty plate and turned toward him, "After that, you started getting closer to me, closer than you ever did to anyone else. You started seeing me as less of a faunus and more of a person, a friend. You sent me letters, cards, invitations to performances, other things."

"It's because you were the only one who was ever there for me," Weiss said, "I had to thank you somehow." She slowly reached and wrapped her fingers with Rowan, "I could never find the words to do it."

"Well your eyes say everything," Rowan replied, "they keep repeating the same phrase over and over again."

Weiss' heartbeat skyrocketed, but her eyes grew heavy, no doubt a side effect of the warmth of the sun and hot chocolate mixed with the pancakes and cinnamon buns. "I apologize," Weiss said, "my team leader must have seen this happening, hence the…" a yawn forced its way from her mouth, "onset of this," she yawned again, "this." Her eyes grew heavier as she leaned and was guided by Rowan's careful hands into his lap, and Weiss dozes off. She woke up in the same dream where Rowan's identity was revealed, not a detail had changed, not a curtain out of place, and the Schnee family crest still remained on the floor of the elegant ballroom.

"Food coma," Rowan asked walking in front of her "is that what you were going to say?"

"I was going to say state of exhaustion," Weiss said, "but you are right." She looked at him with a smile, "I have to hand it to Ruby, she is nothing if not impetuous at times in spite of her childish mannerisms."

"I have to agree with you there," Rowan chuckled.

"I used to think she was a total dunce," Weiss said, "I've seen how she's grown as a leader," she paused, "with guidance from me and her sister, and our friends."

"If may be perfectly honest with you, Weiss," Rowan responded, "I think they may have rubbed off on you too."

"I suppose that they have," Weiss blushed, "and to be frank, I like how they've changed me, it's for the best, and I've never felt lighter."

"And yet, you still had a certain emptiness," Rowan said, "a darkness that allowed the Blight to attempt to consume you." he grabbed the elegant young girl's hand and said, "A void that formed when we applied to separate combat schools."

"How can you be so certain of that?" Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"Because it's written all over those pale-blue eyes of yours," Rowan said, "you may be serious, confident, and overly stern at times. But the loneliness you had from having no choice in what to do in life as a child you had a nonexistent circle of friends."

"What are you trying to say, Rowan?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

"Words can't explain it," Rowan said raising his hand and snapping his fingers, "but it is said, actions speak louder than words." As if on cue, a slow song, that Weiss herself sang, started to play, "This song from the first performance you invited me to." He held out his hand, "May I have the honor of this dance, my princess?"

Weiss took his hand, "Only because I've secretly wanted to since for a while now." She blushed, "And because you were never wanted to be my friend because I was rich and popular." She reached up and rested her hand on dance partner's shoulder, "I've always thought you were extraordinarily handsome." She said softly as Rowan placed his hand on her waist, "But, I was always scared that my father and sister, Winter, wouldn't approve. So I had no choice but to suppress my feelings for you." Weiss lifted her head to meet Rowan's emerald eyes, "I suppose what I'm saying is," mustering the courage to say those three words, _Say it Weiss,_ her mind screamed, _you may never get the chance to again, please just say it! He's the perfect boy for you. Yes he's a faunus, but he's also you're oldest friend. He saved your life, and you've respected him for the longest time after that._ Tears flowed down her cheeks, _SAY IT WEISS,_ she panicked. She grabbed Rowan by the cheeks and vigorously pulled him in and kissed him.

When she let him go, Rowan was in shock, "Wow," he said, "I never expected you to put it like that."

Weiss started to cry again, "I'm such a dolt," she wept, "I'm sorry, Rowan, I tried to say it but I just panicked." Rowan wiped away the tears from the alabaster skinned girl's face.

"It doesn't matter," Rowan said, "I got the message, princess."

"Really?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Rowan said, "but if you're not comfortable with it, I'm ok with just being your friend,"

Weiss looked slightly disappointed, "I guess I'll be okay with that." She sighed.

"Who knows," Rowan chuckled, "I think that guy, Neptune, has a thing for you."

"He does," Weiss said, "but he's one of those free-spirited cool guys, plus he can't dance."

"That IS a serious problem," Rowan said, "every guy should be able to dance with a beautiful woman."

"And then there's Jaune," Weiss said, "But I'm pretty sure he's involved with Pyrrha."

"Wow, Pyrrha and Jaune," Rowan said, "She's in a higher class of person than he is."

"Well, she told me that he was the first boy who liked her for who she really was and not the fame she had with her name." Weiss replied.

"Sound familiar?" Rowan grinned.

The girl looked up at him intently, "It sounds a lot like you and me." She knew the only thing she could do is just say the words.

"I'd change my mind about just wanting to be your friend," Rowan added, "but you have to say those three little words."

Weiss' face flushed, she hated that she was being manipulated into confessing her feelings for the faunus boy. But what hurt her more was that she couldn't bring herself to tell it, she struggled to bring those words out before she left for Beacon. Now the boy she valued more than gold was closer to her than he'd ever been, and she felt something deep within her. Her heart felt different, it was similar to when she saw Rowan rescue her in in the Blight. A warm sensation that slowly seeped into her body, but only her heart remained out of its reach. The pain of living without it was more than she could bear, until finally the words forced their way out of the confines of her heart. In a burst of emotion she wrapped both of her arms around Rowan's neck and with tears in her eyes she let the words flow from her lips like a tidal surge, "Rowan Whitemane! I, Weiss Schnee, love you." She stood on one leg and kissed him again and held it as long as her lungs would allow.

When she pulled out of the kiss, and felt Rowan's hand cup around her cheek, "I've been waiting what feels like an eternity to hear you say that, Weiss Schnee." He said with a tear rolling down his face, "I, Rowan Whitemane, love you too, more than life itself." Hearing these words flowing from Rowan's lips, she felt heart glow. Rowan had finally managed to do what no other person could, he warmed the Ice Queen's heart, and she was happy that he did.

* * *

**A/N: I know I started off with Weiss being completely out of character, but believe me, I've written several more chapters and I've watched RWBY Volumes 1 &amp; 2 to get a better handle on how to write her. Also thank you to those who brought up that I didn't get her character right.**

**I've also added some background on Rowan and how he and Weiss came together as kids in later chapters. I'm trying not to make Rowan and his team seem like Mery Sues, so give me some feedbacks if that ever happens.**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**My friends, before I get to this chapter, please take the time to read this. It is with a heavy heart that I as a member of the RWBY community say goodbye to Monty Oum. Monty was a brilliant man that I never actually had the pleasure of meeting in person, but I suppose that this fact does soften the blow of his passing to an extent.**

**Being a fan of his since seeing Haloid on YouTube several years ago, and seeing his work come to fruition on the progression of Rooster Teeth projects such as Red vs Blue and RWBY has inspired me to write for both categories. His passing will not keep me from writing, I refuse to back down on this, since I know how committed he was to RWBY and RvB combat scene choreography. Sleepless nights and endless days drove this man to build his legacy, leaving to us as fans a number of universes to build on in our own way as the primary universe (hopefully) continues on. Monty may be gone from this world, but his legacy lives on in us as fans.**

* * *

Weiss and Rowan had been asleep for a little over an hour and Ruby and Penny had agreed that they would watch over them so no one bothered them. "Ruby," Penny said, "I thought that Weiss was not interested in any faunus other than Blake Belladonna."

"Well, Penny," Ruby replied, "Rowan is closer to Weiss, even more so than Blake." She watched on as Weiss' hand reached and wrapped fingers with Rowan's. "I get the feeling they're more than friends though," she smiled.

"Do you think Rowan would approve of being my friend?" Penny asked.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem," Ruby said, "I mean he's friends with everyone it seems."

"He certainly is," General Ironwood said coming up behind the girls, "he's one of the more likeable members of Atlas' combat elite. If he wasn't likeable, I wouldn't have accepted him if he didn't live up to the reputation of the Whitemane family. A faunus like him is beyond irreplaceable. Loyal to the end, a valuable asset to any team, and highly revered as an elite warrior."

"I thought the Whitemane family were supposed to be the world's greatest healers." Penny said.

"That's true for some members of the family," General Ironwood said, "But the history of Atlas tells of their ancient secret, they're faunus capable of bringing out the beast within, a sort of reversion to a primal state. In that state they're nearly impossible to control by their own will, but they are unstoppable in closed quarters."

"Wow," Ruby exclaimed, "I guess rescuing people from night terrors isn't the only thing he's good for!"

"You've experienced his semblance, Ruby?" The general asked.

"No, sir," Ruby replied, "but Weiss has."

Ironwood turned to Rowan and Weiss, huddled together beneath the tree, "I see," he said. "Well, I have some things I need to take care of in Vale, the Vytal festival and tournament are priority one for most of my soldiers at the moment."

"Will you be needing my assistance, General?" Penny asked, I am ready to comply if you require me to do so."

"Not just now, Penny," Ironwood said, "I need you to stay safe, and I can't have the guards running around the back alleys of Vale looking for you while I have important work to be done in preparation for the upcoming festivities."

"Yes sir," Penny sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on her, General," Ruby said, "if anything happens I'll get her to a safe place and alert you as soon as possible."

The general thought this over for a moment, remembering the night of the dance when Ruby single handedly held her own against a still unknown intruder, "Very well, Ruby," he said, "that would be most helpful." He turned to walk away but paused, "Be sure to stay within earshot of young Mr. Whitemane. He may be of more help than I, while I'm away."

She nodded her head, "I won't let you down, sir."

With that Ironwood walked off, before he boarded the airship into the city he looked to one of the guards and said, "Keep an eye on them, I don't want any harm coming to Penny while I'm away."

The guard saluted, "Yessir!" The General quickly boarded the air ship which quickly departed for the city.

"Thank you for volunteering to be my guardian, Ruby." Penny said.

"That's what friends are for, Penny," Ruby said, "they protect each other when things get rough."

"Everything seems to be smooth and damp out here, Ruby." Penny observed.

Ruby giggled, "It's an expression, Penny."

They looked over at Weiss and Rowan as they awoke from their sleep. Weiss looked up into the faunus boy's eyes and smiled. "Hello, my handsome wolf." She said softly reaching up and cupping her hand around Rowan's cheek.

Rowan smiled back, "Hello to you, my beautiful princess." He reached down and carefully moved strand of Weiss' hair behind her ear.

Ruby leaned in close to Penny, "I think something might have happened in their dream," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Penny whispered back.

"They were kind of at odds with each other when I left them earlier," Ruby replied, "Rowan must have entered Weiss' dream and told her something. It must have been romantic for this sort of reaction."

"It would appear that you're correct, Ruby," Penny said, "what do we do?"

"Let them tell us when they're ready," Ruby replied, "I've heard rushing this sort of stuff is a bad idea."

"Why?" Penny asked, her eyes flitting about between Ruby and the awakening couple.

"Yang told me, it may jinx things between the people involved," Ruby said, "I really don't know."

Weiss slowly stood up with Rowan, "Want me to show you around Beacon?" she asked.

Rowan nodded, and bowed, "Please, lead the way, princess." They started walking toward the main school building.

Ruby waited for them to be a safe distance away, "Okay, c'mon Penny." She said helping Penny to her feet.

* * *

While Weiss showed Rowan the Beacon campus, Blake was actually enjoying a bonding moment with Luna L'Amour and Ferrina Ochre in the library. "So, how long have the four of you been a team?" she asked.

Luna looked up from her mystery novel, "We've actually know each other since we were little." She replied.

"She's right," Ferrina added, "Luna, Umbra, and I grew up in the same village together. We met Rowan when he and his father came to the village. He was shy at first, the faunus in Atlas were looked down upon in larger cities. But, it was Luna who made the first interaction with him."

Luna rested her head on her and hand, "Yeah, I walked up to him and tried to take off the little tweed hat he was wearing." She said.

"He acted like he would die if someone took it off." Ferrina added, her eyes locked on her book.

"I can sympathize with that," Blake said adjusting her bow.

"Your secret's in good hands," Luna put her hands on Blake's shoulder, "we won't tell a soul."

Blake smiled and nodded in thanks to the small innocent-looking faunus. Luna reminded her so much of Ruby that it made her giggle. "So where was I?" Luna asked aloud, "Oh yeah! His hat! We spent the whole time he was in the village trying to get the hat. Umbra finally got it, but none of us expected Rowan to lash out at him for it."

"Lash out?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Rowan snarled and leapt onto Umbra, knocking him down. Then, he growled 'Give it back, now!' in Umbra's face." Ferrina replied.

"Poor Umbra was so scared with what would happen to him if it made it made him almost wet himself." Luna said trying to stifle a giggle, "He gave Rowan his hat back. But, Rowan started down a little escapade thing on how he was bullied for being a faunus, I'm sure you could also relate, Blake."

"Yeah," Blake responded, "I can understand why he'd lash out."

"The Whitemane family has always tried to be ambassadors of peace like the White Fang organization used to, but now that the White Fang has gone criminal… well you know." Ferrina said.

"All too well," Blake said, "I was part of the White Fang and left after they started increasing in the number of violent acts."

"The White Fang tried to recruit me," Luna said, "but I didn't want to betray Rowan." She grinned slightly and giggled, "So I kicked the recruiter in the shin and spit at him. Then I shuffled away."

"Shuffled away?" Blake raised her eyebrow toward the purple and pink clad faunus girl, "wouldn't they have caught you?"

"Not likely," Ferrina said locking her eyes on the bell around Luna's neck, "her semblance can wipe a person's short term memory. It's all because of that little bell on her neck."

"There are times when I despise this bell," Luna said fondling her bell, "Rowan once went insane, he started acting like an agitated Beowolf. It scared me, to be honest."

"Exposure to that bell is dangerous," Ferrina said, "which is why Luna has conditioned it to the point that it only jingles when she moves a certain way."

"How does Rowan keep from going crazy around that bell?" Blake asked.

"Well, he had Umbra line his hat with a special dampening fabric," Luna said, "it's his wolf ears that make him easily susceptible to the sound frequency of that bell, sound proofing that wool flat cap of his can dampen out any sounds of any audible weapon."

"But what about Rowan's human ears," Blake asked, "shouldn't it still affect him through them?"

"Ear plugs," Ferrina said, "they may dampen the sound, but they help immensely."

"Thank you for the tip." Blake replied.

* * *

Umbra walked through the campus on his own, he preferred looking at architecture and scenery by himself so he could gather interesting and mind blowing snapshots on his scroll from dizzying angles with no one questioning his sanity. "Woah," he said looking at the statue in front of the school's entrance, "heavy." He got his scroll out and leaped to a taller vantage point then hanging upside-down and aiming, "Okay, big momma, smile pretty for me." He snapped the picture, "Wild, man, real wild." He swooned, admiring his work.

"Woah, nice shot dude." Sun said.

"Hey," Umbra said not taking his eyes off of the picture, "faunus dude, what's happenin'?"

"Just looking around, swiping food here and there," Sun replied, "you know, being cool."

"Such is the life of the drifter," Umbra smirked, "I feel ya, brother." He lowered his scroll to where Sun could see it more clearly, "Feast your eyes on my on this beauty."

Sun looked at the photo, and realized that it was incredible, "Woah, I never knew a picture good look that great." He swooned.

"That's because you never laid eyes on a picture taken by me, bro." Umbra replied, "You gotta let the subject speak to, let it tell you what it wants. You dig?" Umbra loosed his legs from the tree did a twisting half summersault and landed on his feet, "Now, then, sweetheart," He said looking at the statue through his fingers and shuffling sideways, "let's see if we can't find a melding point for some sun shafts, nice dramatic effect."

Sun looked at Umbra, _This guy is supposed to be a huntsman in training?_ He though, _Yeah right, that's not likely._

"Most excellent, I can totally dig the flow, babe." He said getting out his scroll and snapping a shot, "Perfect contrast, exquisite balance. Totally speaks me, it says, 'Baby, I'm all yours.' I am in love with it."

"This dude needs to get out more," Sun said.

"Faunus dude," Umbra said, "I can hear much better than you think I can. Comes with the whole Zen mindset thing, you dig. I spent most of my life outside. I've even had my heart broken on several occasions."

"Harsh," Sun added.

"Totally, bro," Umbra said, "Oh by the way, really didn't catch your name." He waved at Sun, "I'm Umbra Obsidia, best unrecognized photographer in Atlas."

"Name's Sun Wukong," The monkey faunus replied, "best stow away in Vacuo."

"Stow away?" Umbra chuckled, "Right on, brother, stick it to the man." Sun jumped down from the tree and started laughing.

Neptune walked into the courtyard, "I can't believe what I just saw."

"What's that Neptune," Sun asked, "did Yang knock out another guy's teeth?"

"Did a Beowolf get stuck in a tree?" Umbra laughed.

"No," Neptune said, "and no, it's Weiss and that faunus."

"Lemme guess," Umbra said, "They're holdin' hands all ready."

"I saw them locking lips." Neptune said.

"Woah," Umbra replied, "guy's a fast operator. And with that semblance of astral projection, Rowan has, it's more potent that it looks. It only works if he's close to her, and it's even more useful if the person whose dream Rowan enters is close to him."

"Great," Neptune said, "I guess nothing is going to keep them apart."

"Dude," Umbra said, "I'll tell you this, Rowan has never talked about any other girl the way he has talked about Weiss. He'd sit in the window sill, breathe on the window pane and draw the Schnee family in the condensation with the tip of his finger."

"Sounds like he's been crazy over the Ice Queen for a long time," Sun said nudging Neptune in the ribs.

"That's putting it too lightly, Sun," Umbra remarked, "I remember he used to write letters to her. But he never sent them, he'd just fold each one up and put them in a box and tuck where no one would think of looking; total weirdsville if you ask me."

Neptune looked at Umbra inquisitively, "How did you find that out?"

"Woke up and watched him writing a letter to Weiss." Umbra said, "I just dismissed it and thought it was for the better. Well, if you dudes don't mind, I'm off to find some other places to immortalize. Catch you on the flipside."

"Uh, thanks," Neptune said, "later."

"Later, Umbra," Sun said. "What a weird guy. But man, does he know how to take a picture, or what?"

* * *

Ferrina had gotten bored with reading in the library, so she asked Blake where the sparring arena was. She had no trouble finding it. As she walked through the doors and into the lockers, she heard what sounded like a fierce battle taking place on the training floor. "That's gotta be that girl, Yang." She said to herself. She grabbed her weapon, a set of aura reactant blades that curved forward from the horizontal hilt and extra three feet in front of her hands, and walked into the training room.

To Ferrina's surprise, Yang was facing off against a full team, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark getting their collective defeats handed to them with a golden fist embellished with flames. Yang had Cardin on the ground, "You boys look like you've had enough," she said, "the way you fight, you'll be unable to qualify the Vytal Festival."

"Ugh," Cardin said, "just you wait," he staggered to his feet with the rest of his team, "your luck will run out one of these days, blondie."

"Keep telling yourself that, Cardin." Yang chuckled to herself. She turned and saw Ferrina, "You looking to take someone on… Ferrina, right?" She asked.

"I was going to fight the loser of this match up," Ferrina said, "but seeing how you must have punished the crap out of them is beyond obvious. So I guess I'm stuck with fighting one monster of a woman, namely you."

Yang shot Ferrina a smile with a giggle, "I'll try to tone it down in the beginning," she said, "but I'm not making any definite promises." She winked.

"I've fought against Rowan multiple times," Ferrina said sheathing her blades into the holsters, "If you have as good a punch as I've gauged up from looking at team…"

"Team CRDL, spelled C, R, D, L," Yang replied.

"More like team Bird Brain." Ferrina laughed, "I hope they fight as good as they spar."

"Not much improvement in that department." Yang said.

"You know, your teammate spoke highly of your fighting ability," Ferrina's face twisted into a grin, "I'll admit, I'm actually a bit excited, yeah?"

"Trust me," Yang said with a nearly semi-flirtatious wink, "I won't disappoint you."

They walked toward each other just as Cardin and his team had taken a seat to rest up from their beating. The two female combatants walked right toward the opposite end of the arena. Ferrina took a knee and closed her eyes. She wanted to give her opponent a good fight. _I have to be nice and fight like it's the tournament, that's all that matters._ She heard Yang pull an about face and grinned, _All right, sweet heart, _"LET'S DO THIS!" she drew one of the blades stepped forward and turned in Yang's direction and let loose a barrage of aura bolts at the blonde brawler and charged her.

A golden fireball collided with a rust colored torrent. Fists collided with a shock so immense that the whole school shook like an earthquake. "Woah, I think I'm in love." Yang said.

"You felt the same thing, huh?" Ferrina said her eyes glancing over at the crowd of students pouring in to the stands. Team CRDL was in shock.

"Woah," Russel Thrush said, "that was one big impact."

"No one's ever come back from a hit from Yang Xiao Long." Cardin said.

"You've obviously never met her opponent, Ferrina Ochre," Rowan said with Weiss coming into the stands, "She's been dubbed the Atlesian Juggernaut for her massive strength, speed, and her semblance."

"What's that, you freaky faunus?" Cardin asked with the rest of Team CRDL laughing.

Rowan simply snapped his fingers in Cardin's ears and shut him and the group up, "Look and listen," the wolf eared faunus said taking a seat with Weiss, "and you'll find out soon enough." More shocks erupting from the arena as punches and kicks were blocked and occasionally connected. Neither of the gladiators would admit to being hurt by the exchange of fierce blows that seemed to feel like it was growing in depth upon each impact. Weiss was in shock, she'd never seen anyone last this long against Yang's furious onslaught of power before.

Ruby, Blake, Team JNPR, and the others came into the arena, and sat next to Rowan and Weiss, "What's going on?" Ruby asked Weiss, "We felt the whole school shake, they're even talking about it on the news reports."

Weiss looked at Ruby and said, "It was Yang and Ferrina's fists colliding with each other," she said, "I never knew anyone other than Yang was capable of unleashing something like that."

Rowan focused intently on Ferrina, _Not much longer until Ferrina's semblance kicks in._ He thought. He turned to Weiss, "This is going to get interesting for Yang." He said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Ferrina's semblance is about to come out," Luna said.

Umbra stared into the arena, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Things are gonna get heavy." He said.

Yang and Ferrina went in for another punch. The impact sent a visible shockwave through the arena. But something was different to Yang noticed something different about this punch, she could feel the energy building within her opponent's arm. Suddenly, Yang was knocked back by a tremendous force. Ruby and her friends all gasped, "What in the world was that?" Weiss asked.

"Looks like Ferrina's semblance has revealed itself," Rowan smiled, "The phantom force, it takes an opponent's power, adds Ferrina's power to it and reflects it back at the opponent."

"And Yang is looking a little disoriented," Pyrrha said, "Ferrina is a more fearsome opponent than Yang bargained for."

Jaune looked at the aura gauges over the two contenders, Yang's bar was slightly behind Ferrina's, nearing the yellow, "I think Yang may want to use Ember Celica to force Ferrina into a corner."

Yang threw a series of punches with her Ember Celica launching dust propelled slugs at Ferrina. The rust haired fighter whirled like a dervish toward her opponent deflecting the rounds as the zipped toward her. Yang jumped into the air and used her weapons to launch her over Ferrina and unleashed another furious barrage of bullets toward her. Ferrina deflected the rounds and fired off aura bolts leading Yang as she zipped through the air like a coffee-crazed firefly. The redhead's game changed, she began throwing slashes and sending visible slices of her aura flying at the blonde beast. Yang was still not discouraged, like that was any surprise after what had happened in the tunnels from the underground sub-city of Mountain Glenn several weeks prior.

"That's our little Juggernaut," Luna swooned, "always full of surprises."

"If you like her that much, why don't you…" Cardin was cut off by Luna's weapon, ten inch claws, pointed at the tip of his nose.

"Word of warning little birdie, this kitten has claws," Luna winked, "so choose your next words carefully."

"…Cheer for her?" Cardin said with a terrified chuckle.

Luna grabbed Cardin's breast plate, pulled him close, kissed his nose, "Good answer." She giggled and thrust him back in his seat.

Yang and Ferrina fought until they were heavily breathing and barely able to move. "What do you… say… Yang…" Ferrina panted, "do we... call this… a draw?"

"I'm okay… with that." Yang puffed back. She started laughing as put her arm around Ferrina, "I guess… this… makes us… friends forged… in fire."

Ferrina snickered, "You've got a… point there, my friend." They supported each other as they staggered and fell onto the locker room floor, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "I never thought that I'd ever fight an opponent that would make me do something this insane"

"That's me," Yang said, "always wanting to do a Yang-up job."

Ferrina fell onto back bursting with laughter, "That is the single stupidest pun I've ever heard."

"I know you like it." Yang said sticking her tongue out at her newest friend.

"Yeah, whatever," Ferrina said getting back to her feet, "wanna go find the others?"

"Lead the way, Ferrina." Yang said. They walked out of the locker room and saw their friends gathered around Weiss and Rowan. They were all excitedly cheering, Ruby was naturally the loudest. "So, what did we just walk into?" Yang asked.

Luna twirled and started holding hands with Nora and jumping around in a circle squealing.

Umbra folded his arms, "Called it on the way here, Ferrina, you owe me fifty lien." He said.

"Oh my god," Ferrina shouted, "you mean it happened?"

Penny piped up, "Indeed, it did."

"You bet it did, sister," Umbra said.

"It absolutely did," Pyrrha said.

"It sure did, and I didn't even see it coming." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Yup, it happened." Ruby grinned.

"Could someone fill me in, please?" Yang asked without a clue.

Weiss groaned, "What they're saying is, Rowan and I are together."

Yang's jaw dropped, the only words to escape her stupor were, "What the... WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was written before Monty's passing it was my first chapter with an actual action sequence, sort of ironic and heartbreaking for me. But the ending, I love a good cliffhanger. The scene after the fight with Ferrina and Yang, I had to insert a "Goddammit Barb" type of moment since it is an obligatory tick for a writer of this community. I'm still getting better on writing for Weiss, baby steps. Until next time... momenti.**


	4. Embers Glowing Ever Brighter

Yang with completely dumbfounded at the fact that Weiss, the girl who earlier in the school year had shown a rather distinct dislike for the Faunus, with the exception of Blake and Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY would be in a relationship with a Faunus, "What do you mean thogether?" she asked in disbelief.

Nora raised her hand, "Ooh, she means, like, together-together!"

Like a couple?" Yang asked.

"Yup," Ruby said.

"The guy's known the Ice Queen since they were kids," Sun added.

"Yeah," Neptune remarked, "it makes a little more since than me getting together with her. I'm glad she found someone, leaves me free to be comfortable."

Umbra looked at the shadows of a nearby tree, "Hey dudes and dudettes," his stomach growled, "anyone else hungry other than me?"

Rowan's stomach growled, "I could eat, as long as there's no caffeine and sugar, and also plenty of meat and vegetables." He licked his lips, "Especially if it's red meat." He fought to keep from drooling.

"Sounds like my bold, young, wolf likes to a good hunt every now and then." Weiss smirked.

"Guy kills at accuracy with a bow and arrow." Umbra chuckled, "I've seen him strike a ten-point buck at three hundred meters."

"Runs in his family," Luna grinned as she started toward the commissary, "good hunting skills, paired with a ferocious appetite."

The members of team WULF laughed and followed the pink and purple Faunus toward the commissary with team RWBY and JNPR in tow. They walked in and saw it was set up like a banquet hall with a large buffet table was set up just outside of the serving line. Ruby didn't take too long to find the cookies and in an instant the rest of the group saw a trail of red petals flowed toward the banquet table, with Glynda Goodwitch walking up to her, "I wondered when you and your friends would be joining us, Miss Rose."

"P-Professor Goodwitch," Ruby was trembling, "we're sorry if we were a little late, but you see."

"It's my fault, ma'am." Ferrina said, "My sparring match with Yang drew the whole school's attention."

"I can understand why, Miss Ochre," Glynda said sternly, "it felt like someone had angered a Goliath had charged the wall of Vale."

"That was my fault too," Yang said, "I was a overdoing it a bit."

"A habit you've yet to break yourself of, Miss Xiao Long." The students turned to see Professor Ozpin walking in with his cane and a cup of coffee. "But, I suppose it was for the best, after all, they do call Miss Ochre the Atlesian Juggernaut."

"A title that has caused some…" Ferrina paused, "… issues in the course of my love life."

"Well, you should feel glad," Pyrrha said, "it's better than having men pine for you based on your fame. Give them a chance to know you for who you really are and the brave ones will approach you." She looked at Jaune with a twinkle in her eye. Jaune glanced at Pyrrha and blushed.

"I know that feeling all too well." Weiss beamed at Rowan. The Faunus simply winked in the heiress' direction and smiled.

"Well," Glynda sighed adjusting her glasses, "Now that you're all finished with your sparring, perhaps you should focus on getting something to eat before it gets too crowded." The students nodded in agreeance.

Ruby gathered up as many cookies as she could and a glass of milk and quickly made her way to the nearest table. Weiss scoffed, "That dunce, doesn't she know her eating habits can lead to malnutrition, later in life?"

"Says she who no more than four hours ago was scarfing down an entire plate of cinnamon buns, with hot chocolate," Rowan smirked walking by with a plate of rare steak with red and green bell peppers, mushrooms, onions, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots and peas, and a bowl of broccoli in his hands. He sat it at the seat across the table from Ruby and walked back and grabbed a glass of water. "Now this is the lunch of a huntsman." He said to Ruby as he sat down.

"Unless the huntsMAN is a huntrESS with a semblance of super speed," Ruby replied munching on a cookie, "gotta keep up the energy for that burst of speed."

Rowan scratched behind his big ear, "I can't help but agree with the profound logic behind that statement, touché Miss Rose." Ruby smiled confidently and took a big sip of her milk.

The rest of team WULF, team RWBY, and all of team JNPR sat down. Penny, Sun, and Neptune joined them as well. They wanted to hear more about how Weiss and Rowan agreed to be a couple. Weiss sat next to Rowan, getting no arguments from anyone, until Penny finally broke the silence, "Weiss, I thought you had a dislike for the Faunus." She said, "Why is Rowan different from all others?"

Everyone who knew Penny stopped mid bite and turned to Weiss. The heiress kept her composure, "Well, if you must know," she said while hugging Rowan's free arm, "Rowan saved my life when we were little. We were friends since then."

"So, this is what is referred to as, 'returning the favor?'" Penny asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Weiss said, "if it had been when we were ten years old, maybe." She turned her head and looked deeply into Rowans eyes, "But, now, I don't know." She leaned her head onto the Faunus boy's shoulder, "It's just I feel like it's the right thing. He's always been there for me, even the moments I didn't so much as acknowledge him as a friend."

Rowan lifted his arm free of Weiss' grip, flexed it to work out the numbness, and brought it over her shoulder. He took a bite out of his steak before continuing, "I don't care that she never used to like me," he swallowed, "as long as she knows that I did what I did because I knew it would help her, I'm okay with how things turned out."

"Even though I stepped on your foot that Christmas when we were six?" Weiss asked. Everyone looked shocked, minus Penny who was leaning in to hear more clearly.

"What?" Rowan said, "That was an accident." His faced flushed, "I saw her in the doorway at her father's annual Christmas party. I didn't see the sprig of mistletoe hanging in the threshold. She looked up and then at me, and then BAM! Right on my foot," He started laughing.

"I thought you were going to kiss me?" Weiss shouted out of embarrassment, "We hardly knew each other back then."

"I wanted to give you a present," Rowan said when his laughter had faded, "but I was terribly shy back then. I couldn't get the words out."

"Oh sure," Weiss snorted, "I know that now." She turned her back to Rowan.

"And now you can't keep your hands off me," Rowan smirked, "you even kissed me in that dreamscape. And quite forcefully, at that, but if you want to try again…"

Weiss put her finger to Rowan's nose, "That's supposed to be our secret, little wolf," Rowan flushed as the words flowed from the heiress' lips.

"No one's ever made Rowan's face turn that red before," Luna said munching on a salmon filet, "his heart beat is getting louder too, I can hear it from here."

"She's the only one who's ever made Rowan go that silent," Ferrina said.

"Sounds like a tough job," Blake said chewing on a tuna sandwich.

"He has strength that rivals an Ursa Major, cunning to rival a King Taijutu, the force of a full-grown Boaratusk sow, and the pack mentality equal to that of a Beowolf Alpha." Umbra said devouring a salad, "Dude's semblance lets him mess with the minds of his opponents in battle. And then there's the bloodline inheritance."

"Bloodline inheritance," Yang asked half-way through a turkey leg, "what's that?"

"A technique held by ancient families, like the Whitemanes," Ren said after swallowing a large cluster of noodles, "The Phoen family has one that Telephe Phoen, of Haven Academy uses heavily."

"I've heard of her ability," Pyrrha said, "a massive firestorm engulfs the field and Telephe's opponent burns through their aura too quickly. It was all anyone talked about while I was at Sanctum, sadly that's all I know."

"So what is your bloodline inheritance like?" Penny asked, "I am curious as to how it would work against…"

Rowan looked at the girl with a sly grin on his face, "Let's just say everything gets deathly cold and white, and the last thing my opponents see is my ferocity. I use it only when I have nothing left though." He went back to eating.

"Is it paired with the inner beast?" Penny asked.

Rowan stopped eating and looked at Penny, "Who told you about the inner beast?" he asked cryptically, "Only a select few outside of the Whitemane family are allowed to know of its existence."

Ruby turned her head down, "General Ironwood told us about it while you and Weiss were asleep."

Rowan breathed a sigh of relief after thinking of why the general would mention a dark secret to anyone unbeknownst to Rowan. "I can understand why," he said as he continued eating, "I suspect he wanted to warn you of the dangers of my family's double-edge sword."

Jaune looked at Rowan, "So on a lighter mood," he said, "are you going to be doing any missions before the Vytal Festival and tournament?"

"Why else would we be here?" Ferrina asked as she chowed down on a rack of lamb.

"I heard that some missions will be assigned with some people we aren't used to working with." Nora said, "Ooh, Luna, wanna go see if we're paired on anything?"

Luna swallowed the last bit of salmon and left her tray, "I'm game, come on." She mewed as she and the hyperactive red head zipped off to the registry, "I'll let you know what I find, Rowan." She called as she left the commissary.

The rest of the group, minus Rowan and Weiss who were just finishing up themselves, got and put away their trays and headed to the registry. "Weiss, I'll let you know what the listings are, you two spend some more time with each other."

"You definitely are a good friend, Ruby," Rowan said, "Thank you."

"Why are you still here?" Weiss asked, "Get going, you dolt."

In a flash Ruby was replaced with a stream of rose petals heading out of the commissary. "So, princess," Rowan said, "whatever shall we do now?"

Weiss looked toward the eastern end of the campus, _That's it, that's where I can take him._ She thought, "Well there is a glen just to the east of the campus, where I go to practice my singing uninterrupted." She blushed, "I also go there to clear my head, it's one of the best views in Vale."

Rowan took the young woman by the hand, "What are we standing around here for," he let her lead, "after you, milady."

Weiss led Rowan through a passage in the eastern wall of the campus, through a section of forest and down a hill to an open field next to the school mote. Rowan loved seeing the peaceful side of nature. This glen reminded the young Faunus of when he was a boy, running through the Eternal Vale in Atlas, where the blossoming cherry trees were forever in bloom. "Weiss this is a beautiful place."

"I choose to practice singing in private," Weiss said, "seeing as this place is quiet and amplifies my voice when I sing at the right volume. It's so perfect here, acoustically. And then there's the sunset, and the breeze off the mote."

"But no one to fetch this for you," Rowan poured water from a canteen and into a cup, "am I right?"

Weiss could only stifle a giggle as she felt a blast from her past. She remembered one day she had come with her singing coach to the practice hall to be greeted a glass of water and a note stating to drink when given a break. She graciously accepted this humble gesture from the Faunus, "This really is nostalgic, isn't it?" She said as she sat the metal cup on a stump just off center of the stop cove. "I never knew who gave me those glasses of water, and now I have you to thank for my lengthy success." The heiress flushed, "Would you like to hear me perform?"

"I'd be insulted for getting this cup of water out for nothing." Rowan replied.

Weiss then went into a song that she was very familiar with after she'd warmed up a bit. It was the song she'd performed in Atlas after her flawless face was blemished by the scar on her left eye. Rowan sat in awe at her performance, his wolf ears twitching with delight at the sound of her voice. After her song had ended, Weiss curtsied as Rowan stood up and said, "Brava, Weiss, you haven't lost your touch. Your voice is as fluid and flawless as I remember."

Weiss picked up the cup and took a long sip of water, "That's why I practice down here every other day," She sighed, "my mother wants me to so I can gain a real life experience in exploring the other paths my life will take."

"I remember how she used schedule your performances," Rowan laughed, "you used to get so annoyed if it was anytime within next week tomorrow."

"And what significance is that supposed to have to me?" Weiss asked.

"Comes around once a year," Rowan said, "you get cards and gifts every year on that day, there's often a modest cake with ice cream, and it's three days before that same day for me."

"I'm in no mood for guessing games, Rowan," Weiss said looking dumbfounded, "spit it out all ready."

Rowan started whistling a tune and started standing eighteen candles on a rock in a circle, "Blow out the 'candles' and make a wish."

All the color seemed to leave Weiss entirely, "My b-b-b-birthday?" She stammered.

"It's a day I've always remembered," Rowan said, "I've sent you something nice on that day, the single white roses that appeared in a crystal vase at your place in the dining room. That was my doing."

Weiss was learning so many things about this young Faunus since he'd emerged from the air ship. A team leader, a hopeless romantic in his own right, a boy willing to admit to doing things in Weiss' past that had been subtle and thoughtful at the same time. She'd never thought that she'd meet a boy who had managed to leave her speechless to the point that she was literally stonewalled. "Rowan the fact that you do these things is a little creepy, but at the same time very flattering." The heiress said as she blew out the matches, "I never knew you thought so strongly for me."

"I still do." Rowan said, "I always thought you were perfect, I still do. You try so hard to be the best at everything."

"And what's wrong with that?" Weiss asked feeling slightly offended at the Faunus' tone.

"You _forgot_ your _birthday_." Rowan said.

"Like it would matter to my family these days," Weiss said coldly, "my own father and sister are tied up with their own business." She fought back her tears, "They're often too busy to even notice me and my own decisions. I don't even think there's anything I can plan within this time period."

Rowan smirked, "Lucky for you I'm planning on a celebration for the two of us," he said, "it was Luna's idea." Weiss had never thought that she'd hear someone else planning an event like this for her. That was usually her job. "I won't tell you any of the details, a surprise is a surprise."

Weiss scroll rang, it was Ruby, "Ruby, what are the pairings like?" she asked.

"Pretty weird," Ruby replied, "I mean beyond normal weird, weird."

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the teams are all mix-matched and stuff." Ruby replied, "Yang, Blake, and Ferrina are in a team assigned to clear out a large group of Grimm near a village north of here. Luna and Nora are going to be in Forever Fall gathering sap, we all know that's a crazy thing to do with Nora along."

"Of course," Weiss rolled her eyes in response "continue."

"Jaune and Pyrrha are being sent to guard a local shepherd's flock from Beowolves to the west. Sun, Rin, and Umbra are being sent to aid team CFVY on a mission near Vacuo."

"That doesn't sound like a wise decision," Weiss said, "What about the rest of Sun's team?"

"That's part of the mission," Ruby replied, "apparently the rest of team SSSN is being pinned down by a large concentration of Grimm."

"Umbra can be pretty handy in a pinch," Rowan said, "I can't beat him in any kind of competitive game, from Conquerors of Remnant to Chess." Weiss looked at him in disbelief, "He's a master strategist, a prodigy. The photography and laid back attitude make him think faster than anyone I've ever known."

"And what about Neptune," Weiss asked, "what's he going to do?"

"He's been sent on a solo assignment to drop off supplies to a village that recently held off a small number of ruthless Ursa." Ruby said.

"That leaves out three," Rowan replied, "you, Weiss, and myself," he paused, "what are we doing?"

"We've been teamed up to assist Professor Port in vanquishing a Grimm that has been terrorizing a village to the south for the last three months." Ruby said.

"Are you certain that Professor Port isn't just blowing things out of proportion like he usually does?" Weiss asked.

"From what Professor Ozpin told me, this Grimm has proven impossible to best in combat." Ruby said, "He says it's unlike any other Grimm we've ever faced."

"Sounds like an alpha," Rowan said, "its pack must have been wiped out and it's now roaming the countryside wreaking vengeance."

"When do we depart?" Weiss asked.

"Early tomorrow," Ruby replied.

An air ship passed overhead headed toward Vacuo. A small paper rocket spiraled to the ground, it landed in the center of the stump. Rowan walked over to the paper, picked it up and unfolded it, "This must be from Umbra," he said as he read a note written on the inside of the rocket, "it says they'll be gone for a few days. He's all ready for some action."

"I've got to go pack for the trip tomorrow," Ruby said, "I'm taking Zwei so we can have an advantage against that Grimm."

"I'll go pack too," Weiss said hanging up on Ruby. She turned to Rowan, "looks like we're going to be too busy to have any dream visits." She said.

"Then I think this will have to do," Rowan said as he leaned in and kissed Weiss.

Weiss never imagined her first real kiss would feel so liberating. Her whole body moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rowan who returned the embrace. Weiss knew it was terribly cliché, but she raised her leg like a girl in a cheesy romantic movie. When they pulled back Weiss flushed, "That was better than I'd expected, so different from in our dreams."

"Well," Rowan said, "You'd better get used to it, because there's a lot more of that in your foreseeable future." He walked with Weiss back to the campus where they parted ways, "First light tomorrow," he said, "We meet at the launch pads"

"I'll see you there," Weiss called back as she headed off to meet Ruby the dorms.

* * *

Later that night, on the cliffs outside of Beacon, four figures met in secrecy. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Adam Taurus chose tonight to discuss the progression of their latest plan. "Adam," Cinder said, "Your orchestration of the White Fang causing disarray in areas all over the map is proving a success, what is your next move?"

"We've gotten some reports that the Grimm are growing more aggressive with every passing moment," Adam stated, "We've lost five members to some of the beasts that have gone rogue."

"I heard one of the professors saying there's a lone Grimm attacking a nearby town." Emerald said, "What's the deal with that?"

"It's a rare breed of Grimm, a creature that truly invokes fear," Adam said, "a bat-like creature called a Drakul."

"Ooh, ominous." Mercury said, "What's so fear invoking about it?"

"A giant man-bat Grimm, whose shrieks can rip a village off the map in seconds," Adam stated, "need I say more."

Mercury looked at the masked Faunus, "Fair enough point." He said, "But how come it's not luring any of the huntsmen and huntresses to Vacuo?"

Adam shot the grey haired man a glare, "First of all, it only comes out at night." He said, "Secondly, it's too strong to get a handle on. When its rampage started, I sent a team of six members of the White Fang after it to get it under control. They never came back."

_Sounds like quite the handful._ Emerald thought, _I'd hate to fight it._

"Then there's the fact that it's the kind of Grimm that learns from the past quite easily." Adam continued, "Normally, Drakul are migratory and keep to themselves, occasionally attacking lone sheepherders at night and taking parts of the flock back to their lairs."

"Sounds like a story that mothers tell kids to get them to go to bed." Mercury snickered.

"They have stolen children away in the night," Adam said, "in bed or awake, it matters not to a Drakul."

"It doesn't matter if they're uncontrollable," Cinder smirked, "it's drawing away attention from Beacon. We'll need to take this time to prepare for our next step."

"And what's that?" Mercury asked.

"All in good time, Mercury," Cinder said eyes aglow.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the latest chapter I hope you guys like it. I had a lot of fun coming up with the ideas for the concept of the bloodline inheritance, by no means is it a second semblance, Monty's rules according to the RTX 2014 panel specifically state that all characters in the world of RWBY have only ONE semblance. The bloodline inheritance is a genetically inherited trait, Telephe Phoen (pronounced like the first syllable of Phoenix) who I will introduce down the road once I get through this next bit of plot, uses hers fairly heavily as mentioned in the chapter above. I am adhering to the rules set by Monty while adding my own separate rules to this story for the sake of plot.**

**For those who are asking what inspired the name of the new Grimm I mentioned toward the end, it comes from Vlad II Drakul, former king of Wallachia and father of Vlad the Impaler, the inspiration for Count Dracula. It is by no means a dragon Grimm, though one may be added later, it's a bat and I will give a description of it when it finally makes a full appearance. All I ask for is patience as I get through the next few weeks. The ideas for new chapters are slowing to a trickle lately, and I am getting some bad writers block. But bear with me, for this too shall pass and I'll begin posting more frequently. Until then thank you for your support, and continue to read and review.**

**Forever grateful,**

**~Cluny**


	5. Surveying the Scene

Weiss woke Ruby up an hour and a half before their air ship was supposed to leave. They hurried through their morning routine, had a light breakfast and dashed to the air ship landing area. Weiss looked around and saw Professor Port walking toward the bays, "Hah, good morning young ladies," he called out, "ready to lock blades with a rogue Grimm?"

Ruby was still half asleep but managed to be slightly cheery in her reply, "Ready sir!"

Weiss forced a smile and waved, "Where's Rowan?" she asked.

A haunting wolf howl sent a chill through the young huntresses. They turned and saw Rowan leaning against the air ship flipping a sai into the air and catching it, "Morning, sleeping beauties." He called to them.

"When did you get here, Rowan?" Weiss asked.

"About an hour," the Faunus replied taking a bite out of a strip of jerky, "figured I'd get an early start."

"I love a man who's punctual." Weiss swooned.

"Excellent, haha," Professor Port exclaimed with great gusto, "onwards my young protégés!" As they boarded and took off for the village the veteran huntsman went over the situation with his young assistants, "Right then, now to bring you up to speed on the business at hand." He cleared his throat, "As you know, three months ago we started receiving reports of people going missing in the night."

"News of those disappearances even reached Atlas." Rowan said.

"Yes," Port replied, "some reports speculate it being the work of an Alpha Beowolf. But one incident in which the creature leveled a house deafening all onlookers begs to differ." He took out a book and opened it to a picture of a bat like creature with large ears, cloudy red eyes, and claw like appendages coming out of the bone tips of its wings. "I believe that it could only be the work of a Drakul."

Rowan's eyes widened, "I've only heard stories about them," he said with horror in his eyes, "they're supposed to be that rare Grimm with a nightmarish reputation."

"What are they like?" Ruby scratched her head.

"Deadly in every aspect of the word, Miss Rose," Port replied, "they're nocturnal hunters that and solitary by nature. The young ones are swift and stealthy, only preying on livestock. But the more seasoned Drakul…" He paused, "…they're much more aggressive and barbaric. The claw-like appendages on their wings cause winds the cut like a series of blades. They're most powerful weapon is their cry, an ear piercing shriek that is capable of devastating entire towns in seconds."

Weiss looked out at the horizon. _A Grimm like that could prove dangerous in any scenario._ The heiress thought, "We have something that the Drakul lacks, right Ruby?" She said with a grin on her face looking at her team leader.

"Oh, a hidden advantage, Miss Schnee," Professor Port sounded intrigued, "what might that be?"

Zwei popped his head out of Ruby's backpack, "That loveable little fuzzball in Ruby's pack." Weiss said. Zwei barked and continued panting.

"Ah, I see," Port chuckled, "good to see Bartholomew's canine friend again." He said as he grabbed a biscuit and tossed it into the jaws of the eager corgi. "A valuable asset indeed, good thinking Miss Rose," The man chuckled.

The air ship drew close to the edge of the village and the group jumped out. Ruby let Zwei down from her pack. The village, at least the residents who were bold enough to step outside, slowly walked to meet them. The huntsmen and huntresses could easily see that the residents were scared to death. The children looked at their rescuers to be with a heavy air of wariness. Seeing Zwei made them a little skittish until the little corgi rolled onto his back and yipped with his tongue hanging out. A little girl approached Zwei and started rubbing his belly. This made the dog's stubby tail wag with delight. The villagers breathed a sigh of relief and the leader of the town walked up to the help, "Ah, Peter Port, my old friend, it's been forever." He said, "I do apologize for the hesitant welcome from the locale. What with the terror striking at night, I'm afraid paranoia has gotten to them. You know how it is, yes."

"Azurus Azrael," Port said, "it's been too long. And as far as the welcome it's understandable." He turned to the huntsman and huntresses in training, let me introduce Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee of team RWBY and Rowan Whitemane of team WULF."

"I've heard of the young Master Whitemane," Azurus replied, "quite the member of society, and Miss Schnee as well. Honored to meet the both of you, I wish it were under more genteel circumstances."

"It's quite all right, Mr. Azrael." Weiss said.

"No, please, call me Azure," Azurus said, "Mr. Azrael was my dear old father."

Weiss laughed slightly and curtsied, "As I said, it's all right." Weiss said.

"Do come in," Azurus said, "this way we if you please, Peter."

"I think we'd better take a look around here," Rowan said, "get a lay of the land and see what we're working with."

"Hmm, yes," Azurus replied, "quite right Master Whitemane."

"I'd prefer it if you just call me Rowan, sir," the Faunus stated, "no disrespect, but Master Whitemane, was my grandfather." He chuckled.

"Oh," Azurus said with a thoughtful look on his face which twisted into a grin, "haha, yes quite right dear boy. I say that's a good one." He cleared his throat and turned to head to the town hall, "Let me know your findings, friends." The three waited until Port and Azurus were well inside the town hall.

Rowan looked toward his partners, "Okay, what's the game plan?" he asked.

"I'll ask around and find out if anyone's seen the Grimm we're looking for." Ruby said, "I'll be subtle so I don't cause too much panic."

"I'll search the outside of the town, and see if there's any kind of indications of how it operates," Weiss added.

"I'll look along the tops of the buildings," Rowan said, "it may indicate how well acquainted with battle this Grimm is. Just remember, don't mention what kind of Grimm we're dealing with until we're sure of what it is."

"Right," Ruby said, "Team Rose Wolf move out." Rowan smiled, he liked the sound of the team name, had a ring to it.

Weiss went out about twenty-five meters from the town. She started looking out left and right. She saw a mountain out to the east at nearly five miles, and on the west end of the town at fifty meters was a forest. _I'd have to say that the mountains are the best bet for the Drakul to be hiding. It's high up, secluded, and too treacherous for any rank amateur to go explore._ She pulled out a telescope and scanned the mountain for any likely spots for the Drakul to dwell.

* * *

Rowan had jumped onto the top of the rooftop of a house and was surveying for any distinct markings left by the Grimm. The buildings on the north and south road of the town had no scratches on them. "En garde, Reaper," He said to himself giving a pet name to the Grimm, "looks like Weiss has found the suitable spot for the lair."

He hopped down and wandered over to the east of the town and hopped up to the roof top, took a chaw of jerky and started looking for where the Grimm had been, on the far west house he found what he'd needed. He drew one of his sai and ran the tip along some slight gashes, "You climbed up from the west," he said pointing to the edge of the roof and retracing the creature's movements, "moved onto the roof." He looked down at the side of the house, "Claw marks on the windows," He scratched his chin, "what, or who were you after?"

"Hey, Mister," a little boy called up to Rowan, "found anything out about the monster attacking the town?"

"I may have," Rowan called back, "claw marks on the side of the house scratches on the window, nothing on the other buildings."

"What could do that," the boy asked after Rowan hopped down from the roof, "I've never seen a Grimm do that before."

"What are the Grimm like around these parts," Rowan asked as he walked to the front of the building to examine the other side, "are they young or are they pretty seasoned?"

"From what I can tell," the boy said, "the Grimm around here don't attack unless they get mad or if someone goes to the woods." The boy followed Rowan to the side of the building; it was riddled with large scratches. "Never seen anything like this either." He gasped.

"It's not a commonplace Grimm we're dealing with," Rowan said, "it's a rare one that only comes out at night."

"There are Grimm like that?" the boy asked, "for real?"

"They're small in number," Rowan said, "they're not foolish if they stalk the same town for three months."

"What's the Grimm's name?" the boy asked.

"Tell me your name first," Rowan said as he took the tip of his sai and probed the gashes on the wall, "then tell me you can keep a secret."

"I'm Razhul Azrael," the boy replied, "and I can keep a secret pretty well."

Rowan got up and walked over to the boy, he knelt down and whispered into the boy's ear, "We're dealing with a dangerous kind of Grimm. A big man-bat looking creature called a Drakul."

Razhul looked at the huntsman in training and said, "Sounds scary."

"I'm told they're the stuff of children's nightmares," Rowan said, "with long, blade-like, boney growths coming out of its wings. Big teeth in its mouth, a high shriek that can destroy a building, nasty attitude, that sort of thing," Razhul looked terrified, "but my team and I are going to get rid of it."

"That's right," Rowan and Razhul turned and saw Ruby heading toward them looking bold and beaming with over confidence, "We'll stop that Grimm and make sure it never bothers anyone else."

"Find anything out, oh fearless leader?" Rowan asked standing to his full height.

"Well I found out that everyone in town has taken to cowering into their homes," Ruby said, "even the sheriff has taken up sleeping in the jail."

"And who wouldn't," The Faunus said removing his hat and letting his ears pop up and twitch, "even the town leader's son is scared of it." He turned and saw Razhul looking at him wide-eyed in amazement. "And what's got your dander up, young sir?" he asked.

"You're a Faunus?" Razhul asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, go ahead and ridicule me…" Rowan said sounding nonchalant about the whole affair.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Razhul exclaimed. Rowan could hardly believe he's heard such a thing from a child before. "I've never met an actual Faunus before."

"Wait," Ruby said, "aren't there any Faunus in this town?" Razhul nodded. Ruby looked at Rowan who was chuckling and shaking his head. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I can smell about three families of Faunus in this town," Rowan replied.

"Really?" Razhul asked.

"Faunus usually hide who they are to avoid any harsh criticisms or threats from the general population." Rowan stated, "Most people accept Faunus like they would regular people…" He paused as he spotted Weiss and sighed, "… others are not as accepting, I'm afraid."

"Weiss," Ruby said looking at her teammate, "what did you find?"

"It's possible that I found this nocturnal Grimm's lair." Weiss replied, "Half-way up the side of that tallest mountain and just off to the left." She handed Ruby the telescope. Ruby had never actually used a telescope that wasn't made from cardboard tubing before and looked through the larger end. Weiss saw this and tried her best not to laugh, "Ugh," she groaned, "no, you dunce, you look through the other end." _Honestly, why must I accept this fool as my team leader again?_ the heiress asked herself as she tried to keep her temples from throbbing.

"Whoops… I knew that." Ruby said trying to pass her actions off as a joke, a poor one at that. She looked through the smaller end of the telescope and look where Weiss had indicated, "That's good, Weiss," she said, "but are you sure that's the right cave?"

Rowan took the spyglass from Ruby and scanned the range, "No dice, Ruby," he said, "not another cave to be seen, nothing big enough to harbor a Grimm capable of that." Without averting his focus from the cave he pointed to the side of the building he'd examined.

Ruby was gob smacked, "One Grimm did that?" she asked, "How?"

"Remember when Professor Port said about the suspected Grimm?" Weiss asked, "That it can flap its wings and the blades would slice and carry with the resounding wind?"

Ruby's eyes widened with realization, "I guess the professor was right in suspecting a Drakul." She said weak in fear. "We need to tell him, now." She said.

I think I can help with that," Rowan said pulling a small white dust crystal from his long coat, "a friend of mine can take a message to Professor Port while we investigate why the Drakul was so keen on this building." He set the crystal on the ground and drew his sai. He pointed the tips of his weapons toward each other, took a deep breath, and exhaled. The huntresses and Razhul noticed that they could see the Faunus' breath. Weiss especially could make out faint traces of snowflakes. Rowan's breath reacted with the crystal and a small flurry formed. From the flurry emerged a small wolf cub, "Ladies and Razhul, meet Koda," Rowan said writing a piece of paper and composing a short message for the Professor and Razhul's father, "Okay, Koda, find a big guy with the gray hair and big funny mustache, he's wearing a fancy dark red jacket." He tied the note around Koda's neck with some yarn he had in his coat.

Koda yipped and scampered off. "Well that was a little overly dramatic," Weiss said, "it would've been easier to send him a message on our scrolls." She folded her arms and looked disappointed at the Faunus.

"Ever stop to consider that Professor Port may be in the middle of his bragging?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll be able to hear the scroll beeping over his long-winded anecdotes." Rowan added.

"Wait, he's making cures for poisons now?" Ruby asked.

"Anecdotes are stories, you dolt," Weiss said facepalming herself, _Seriously why is she team leader?_

"Oh, right, hehe," Ruby said as her scroll rang, "Well, look who got our message."

"Better answer it, put it on speaker." Rowan suggested.

Ruby pressed the answer button and put the call on speaker phone, "We're here, Professor, and we've got you on speaker," she said.

"Ah, there you are!" Port exclaimed, "Have you discovered anything on the Grimm that's plagued this humble town?"

"Yes sir," Ruby replied, "the Grimm is definitely a Drakul. You were right,"

"Normally I would relish this sort of information," Port said as his pride became replaced by a growing sense of dread, "but, in this case, I feel as if terrible things may transpire based on the identity of the Grimm in question."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"Drakul are usually nomadic in nature," Azurus piped up, "they never stay in one place for long, when they are young they hide in small caves in the mountains until nightfall. Ahem yes, they usually rob food stores and attack small animals and avoid confrontation. Adolescent Drakul tend to attack small children and young livestock and settle in caves for around a week or so." He cleared his throat, "Now, the time frame and frequency of this Drakul's attacks, the most recent of which being two days ago, would suggest seasoned adult." Rowan's eyes narrowed ears perked up at this statement, "Meaning that…" Rowan looked at the sun's position as it slowing sank below the ridgeline of the mountains, "…the Drakul in question feeds on a large prey every few days and is focused. It would be unwise to engage in single combat."

"Sir," Rowan said, "I think that the creature is going to rouse itself soon."

The silence was deafening, "By George, you're right," Azurus said, "I'll sign the warning bell, you three should hunker down here at town hall for the night, no sense in staring a deadly creature of this caliber without knowing proper strategy, wot." Azurus cleared his throat.

An echoing, almost demonic shriek pierced the accompanying silence. Rowan winced as he dawned his cap again, "Looks like the Reaper is going to make an appearance tonight." He said in a morbid tone. "And it's hungry."

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who were wondering, I love a good cliff hanger, and come on, Miles and Kerry have done some good work at ending episodes of RWBY on a cliff hanger. And for those wondering about the little snow wolf, Koda, I'm still trying to figure that little bit out, he might be a small part of the Inner Beast mentioned in the earlier chapters, I might never reveal what he truly is (seriously leaning heavily toward the Inner Beast idea). As for the past ties between Professor Port and Azurus Azrael, I'll get into that later as well. I will tell you, I had a better idea on how Weiss acts (Soon she'll be making a feel minor verbal advances toward Rowan, so don't bomb on me for Weiss being out of character.  
**


	6. Storytime

Night had fallen in over the town. Rowan, Weiss, and Ruby had reunited with Professor Port in town hall, "This is one of the more difficult moments to experience in an extermination mission," Port stated, "But this is a perfect time to bond, strategize, and open up as a team." The team anticipated the next declaration, "It's also times like this where recollections of the past. Who would like to go first?"

"Hmm, a bit out of character, Peter," Azurus said, "you're usually the first to jump into a long yarn from your youth. Pardon my rudeness, dear boy."

"I suppose it's time for a change of pace," Port replied, "now then, as I asked before. Who's first?"

Ruby and Weiss couldn't think of a good story to tell from their pasts, Razhul was too young to have any of his own to share. Rowan stood up, "I'll go first." He said walking to a knob and turning it to lower the lighting and throwing another on the fire to set the mood. "It all started two weeks after I began at the Atlas Academy for Hunters. My team's first mission was extermination, much like this. It was a small mining operation that had cracked into a den of subterranean Grimm, not Creeps or King Taijutus, but a dark bunch of spider like Grimm called Anansi. They're no bigger than Zwei," the mention of the corgi's name made him yip, "but their venom can cause feverish hallucinations in anyone bitten. We went in thinking it would be easy. We couldn't have been more wrong." Weiss looked shocked, "The Anansi were everywhere, skittering throughout the caves, we tried flushing them out and lighting torches to chase them back into their caves. Nothing seemed to work. Until Luna noticed that the Anansi didn't venture anywhere near the entrance to the mine, and Ferrina's aura bolts were making them scatter." He started laughing, "And then Umbra wanted to capitalize on this by constructing flash bulb cones for his tonfas out of polished foil. He must have used extremely high quality fire crystals to increase the brightness of the bulbs, because when the flash went off the Anansi that weren't vaporized started skittering back into their nest. Luna's big finish was to use a geode and a canister of fire dust to incinerate the Anansi. The Huntsman we shadowed was a little disappointed in our overkill method of wiping out ALL of the Grimm. But, he was willing to accept it, so long as we never do anything too drastic like that again."

"That sounds, a little too far-fetched, my overly confident wolf." Weiss grinned.

Rowan expanded his scroll and opened a file as he handed it to Weiss, "This team incident report says otherwise, my overly judgemental princess." He winked at her.

Weiss scrolled through the reports, each of going through each detail carefully, "I guess your story was more truthful than I thought." She scowled slightly before turning her expression to a grin. "You did leave out that you rescued a girl from being attacked, though. Care to explain?" she asked Rowan.

"One of the Anansi had survived somehow," Rowan sighed, "it tried to bite a girl in a nearby village as we left the night of our victory. Lucky for her, it was ripped apart by one of my ice wolves before it noticed."

"Whoever said chivalry is dead, is a liar." Professor Port said, "That reminds me of a particular story from my early days as a Huntsman." He cleared his throat about to begin. Rowan, Weiss, and Ruby got up. "Unless, one of you like to go, that is," Port said.

"That's okay," Ruby said, "We'll move our stories to another room, but don't let that stop you from telling yours, professor." She smiled as she joined Rowan and Weiss in the other room.

"Very well," Port said, "I'm sure you probably remember these events rather vividly, seeing as they happened two weeks ago." He said before he started on his long-winded and highly over-exaggerated recollection.

* * *

In the sitting room, the hunters in training sat down and started playing with a deck of cards that Rowan had brought with him. He'd told the Huntresses that it was what he'd used to fight boredom on a mission. "How about we tell a few more stories," Ruby asked, "to help pass the time while we play?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Rowan smiled, "since I've already gone I think you should go next, Ruby. I mean you're the niece of one of the greatest scythe users in all of Remnant. You should have some pretty good stories."

Ruby grinned slightly at the remark. She'd heard some stories from her uncle Qrow during breaks in training at Signal. "Uncle Qrow did load me up with a few stories when I was under his supervision in training." Ruby said, "There was a small town, deep in the woods of Vale." She began, "One of the people was a beautiful young woman. She was strong, independent, and really kind. She loved everyone equally and went out of her way to give, even if it meant putting her life on the line." Her face wilted slightly, "Then one day, she was in the woods, going to visit her brother. She'd made the trip several times, but something was different this time." Rowan and Weiss looked at Ruby. They noticed something different in the girl's usually cheery demeanor. Rowan's face twisted into a sympathetic grimace. Ruby took a deep breath and continued her story, "The woman noticed a few wolves out of the corner of her eye. Their eyes ravenous with hunger, they stalked the woman licking their chops slowly inching closer to the woman. Soon they surrounded her, and attacked her viciously. She fought boldly," girl sniffled, "but she was overwhelmed. Her friends had into the woods to look for her after she hadn't been seen for a couple of days." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "They buried her at her favorite spot, a cliff overlooking the sea. Her headstone remains there to this day."

"What was this woman's name?" Weiss asked softly.

"Summer,:" Ruby barely stifled a sob, "her was Summer Rose. She was my mom," Weiss and Rowan were stunned, "I miss her so much." Ruby couldn't choke back the sobs any longer. She clutched her chest, feeling the jolt of emotional pain erupt from her heart.

Rowan moved in and took the heartbroken girl in a comforting embrace, "I'm so sorry, Ruby." He patted her head, "No child should grow up carrying that kind of pain."

"I know I'm supposed to be a leader, like she was." Ruby said between sobs, "I try to be brave like she was, that's why I always charge into battle not giving any second thought to what will happen." She fought back heavy sobs, "I want so badly to be the hero she was, but I know it's impossible." She returned Rowan's embrace.

Weiss looked at her leader and did something completely unthought of. She hugged Ruby from behind, "Ruby, I'm so sorry, I never knew you went through so much pain." She said softly, "I know how it feels when family members are taken," She said placing her hand on Ruby's head. "I know I can be cold at times, but it's because I too have faced a lot or pain in my life. The coldness is just me trying to hide my pain. For that, I'm sorry too."

Razhul came into the room and looked at the trio, "Is everything ok in here?"

Ruby sniffled and dried her eyes, "Yeah," she said, "just a thing. Emotions and stuff," She managed to smile reassuringly.

"Rowan, ladies," Azurus popped his head in the doorway, "everything all right?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Yes," Weiss said reassuringly, "Ruby just told a rather emotional story. We apologize, Mr. Azurus."

"Ah," Azurus said, "I thought I heard a rather sad anecdote. Oh, have you young'uns heard the blood chilling tale of… Ol' Greyback?"

"Ol' Greyback?" The trio and Razhul asked.

"That's a story that my granddad told when I was a kid." Rowan shivered.

"It's a tale told all over Remnant," Azurus stated clearing his throat, "would you rascals like to hear it?"

"Definitely," Rowan exclaimed with a smile on his face, "I love a good scare!"

"I'd like to hear it!" Ruby raised her hand.

"Me, me, I wanna hear it!" Razhul exclaimed gleefully.

"I…" The rest of the group turned to Weiss in anticipation, "…suppose I'd like to hear it."

"Count me in as well," Professor Port said as he entered the room, "this story is among one of my favorites."

"Are you all certain you'd like to hear this story?" Azurus asked, "It is a rather frightening yarn to spin. Are you absolutely sure you can handle it?" The captivated youngsters nodded and Port hunkered down in chair. Azurus did the same and rested his ankle on his knee. He cleared his throat and began his story, "Yes, the story of Ol' Greyback is a tale that whose origins can be traced all the way back to the middle of the Great War. It started with a pack of Beowolves attacking a small division of soldiers near Vacuo. The lone survivor was petrified. He didn't talk, he didn't drink, he didn't sleep, he didn't eat. Four days after the attack, he finally spoke. He recounted that the massacre was instrumented by a lone Beowolf. He said it was an attack that had no provocation. He was the first to feel the beast's wrath, silenced by a blow to the back of the head. He woke up to see the rest of his team slaughtered. He saw the Beowolf hopping off into the woods.

"No other accounts came about until three weeks after the war had ended, this time it was a group of Faunus who saw the horrific nightmare. They were on their way back from a neighboring village, seems they wanted to help with a peaceful relations rally." He cleared his throat, "Let me see, where was? Oh yes, right. They crested the hill to the west of their town and saw their small town in flames. Seeing the crimson blaze, they ran toward the town. As they reached the edge of town, they looked to see a large Beowolf running off into the woods. They ran back to the vallage to get help. When the villagers had extinguished the flames they found where the residents were. No survivors save for the two Faunus.

"Similar incidents kept being reported all over the continent, villages and towns being set ablaze, few to no survivors, and only the glimpses of a large Beowolf fleeing the scene. No one knew what the culprit of these massacres looked like until ten years ago. A large Beowolf with sharp claws, and long spikey growths all over its body, with oddly grey fur on its back was spotted prowling a local shepherd's flock. As soon as the monster was spotted, it vanished. It was spotted in the woods around here recently, and in broad daylight. They described it as a Beowolf, riddled with scars, large spikes, and a grey stripe on its upper back. That was about five months ago."

"Is there any photographic evidence of this creature?" Weiss asked.

Matter of fact, there was, "You want proof, young lady," Azurus asked, "here's your proof, direct from the citizens who spotted Ol' Greyback." He produced a photograph of the beast. "It doesn't attack outright like the standard Beowolf. Oh no, my dears. It stalks its prey carefully watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. But, further observation says that this beast doesn't attack unless there's some element of sport involved."

Ruby thought back to Mountain Glen once again, the Goliaths walking by the walls of the fallen city. They didn't attack. Rather, they kept walking by, aware of their power and capable of destroying all in their path. But they were not afraid by any means, oh no. They had learned over the hundreds of years they had existed. _Greyback is just like those Grimm,_ the scarlet clad huntress thought to herself, _not fully exerting his power, but holding back. Learning when and where to strike his opponents, _she nodded.

"Have you anything to say, my dear?" Azurus asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Ruby smiled.

"Hmm, very well," Azurus said turning his attention to the young heiress, "Do you have any stories you'd like to share with the rest of us, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss sighed heavily, "Sadly, I don't have any seriously interesting stories. Just the ones my mother used to tell me when I was little. My favorite was the Prince and the Pauper."

"That was one of my favorites too," Ruby said, "I've heard one where the siblings are girls."

"That actually sounds a little familiar," Rowan said, "my little brother and sister liked that version."

"You have a little brother and sister," Weiss said, "since when?" She looked at the Faunus, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Well my younger brother, Cy, was born when I was seven and my baby sister, Ashe, was born when I was about ten or eleven." Rowan said pulling up photos of the he and his siblings on his scroll, "Here's one of the three of us." He said showing his teammates the photograph.

Ruby was giddy with emotions, "Aww, the three of you look so cute! EEEP!" She couldn't resist jumping up and down like little kid getting a new toy.

"Ruby," Weiss frowned, "could you calm down?" In spite of her composure the heiress could barely contain herself either, "But you are right, they're so adorable! AAAAH!"

"My father did say they'd be here for my birthday, himself included." Rowan said, "He looks forward to seeing you, Weiss."

"Well," Weiss said, "seeing that he and my father are friends, I'm not certain that will be a good idea."

Rowan looked at her, "Actually, they haven't spoken since we left for combat school," he sighed, "although my father has tried to contact your father on numerous occasions."

"He always was stubborn," Weiss replied, "it all started when I was a little girl, when the White Fang began picking off members of my family and family-friends."

"I remember they tried to kill members of my family," Rowan said, "they were unsuccessful."

"I heard that the White Fang attacked one of your older cousins," Weiss said, "but we'd assumed the worst. But that's beside the point, the White Fang was vicious to those who'd opposed them. Especially my family, they killed three members in public in one day. My father became consumed in his work, keeping quiet about everything. My sister, Winter, was also sucked into working the long hours under my father. I was sent on all those concerts I performed at in order to keep the White Fang from catching me. I realize that now."

"Yeah, my father realized that after your third consecutive concert." Rowan said taking a strip of jerky out of a bag in his coat pocket. "He purchased the tickets for me to watch you perform, seeing as how I was the only one in my close to you." He took a bite and ripped a morsel into his jaws, "I intensified my training, learning advanced dust user and self-defense techniques, so I could hide myself in plain sight. I followed you all over making sure to watch everyone, even your bodyguards." Weiss looked at him accusingly, "What? I had to be thorough, and let me tell you, I was an extension of a well woven security net. Other members of the Whitemane family were watching too, granted they were the most easily overlooked people ever, disguised as homeless vagrants."

A shrill noise from outside the building had broken the silence, "Looks like the Reaper," Rowan said, "is here. Story time will have to be put on hold."

"Agreed," Weiss said standing up, Myrtenaster in hand, "Ruby."

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and kept it in rifle form, "Right." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you wondering what my point of writing this chapter was to bring Ruby and Weiss closer, to make them have that heart-to-heart moment, it's one of the few White Rose type moments I'll write. It also brought Rowan closer as a big brother figure to Ruby, someone has to look after her when Yang isn't around, yeah? Anyway this is the biweekly update, if you have any ideas for future chapters, leave them for me in a review. I hope you like how I'm writing Weiss these days. Enjoy.**


	7. Hiding, Watching, and Dreaming

After arguing for a few minutes over going out to scout the threat, the occupants of Town Hall agreed to go out onto the roof. As they went up onto the roof of the large building, they could see why Azurus had advised them to scout from the roof. The roof was littered with hiding places. The trio crouched low and approached a vantage point closed to the edge of the roof. They looked out into the eerie blackness and saw a huge dark shape almost oozing from the inky blackness. The Grimm had a long dirk-like claw at the end of each blade-tipped wing. It had large ears constantly sweeping side-to-side and catching sound waves that came its way. The head had large nose for catching the scent of a potential victim and was topped with a white bone-like film shaped into a grotesque mask. Its eyes glow a dim red, indicating that the creature was strictly nocturnal. What caught Rowan's attention were the long fangs and razor sharp teeth lining its gaping maw. The scythe-like growths on the digital points of the wings measured three feet easily, meaning surface to air combat would be a poor choice without sufficient cover. _It's a Drakul all right, _The Faunus thought to himself, _nothing of natural birth could possibly be that grotesque._

Ruby and Weiss couldn't take their eyes off the creature. _I never thought it would look that horrible._ Weiss thought, _No wonder they have such a menacing reputation. Those teeth, those claws, those wings; no one in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of such a creature._

Ruby looked through Crescent Rose's scope dumbfounded at how a creature of Grimm could act in as in control with itself as the Drakul. She noticed as the creature's head turned swiftly. Then she pointed the scope in the direction the Drakul's head was pointed. It was the building that Rowan was investigating earlier. _Why is that building so important to this thing?_ The creature's tail came into view. It looked like a long whip with a bone-like barb at the end. The sight of this previously unseen armament caught Ruby by surprise, _Oh boy that will make things tougher for us._ She looked at Weiss and motioned as close to her a slightly unintelligible description of the tail.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at her partner's illegible gestures trying to decipher what her partner was telling her. After three minutes, of trying to put the shoddy charades together, the heiress gave up, "Ugh, just say it all ready, you dope!" She whispered sharply.

"I'm trying to say that it's got a whippy looking tail with a spike on it." Ruby whispered back.

"Well you could have spoken up," Weiss said, "instead of playing the most preposterous game of charades in history."

"I was trying not to give away our position!" Ruby silently snapped.

Weiss sighed, _It's like conversing with a hyperactive child,_ She in the direction opposite Ruby and saw that Rowan wasn't there. A look of fear swept over her face, _Oh no, not you too, Rowan. Of all the people to fly off the handle, why did it have to be you, my wolf?_

The heiress crept to the other side of her cover and peered out to catch sight of her misplaced lover. She saw him stealthily crouched behind the corner of a building well out of the Drakul's detection. She looked slightly concerned as she watched the Faunus remove his boots and begin scaling the building. There was a moment as Rowan was nearing the peak of his climb where he sneezed and yelped slightly. The noise caught the massive Grimm's attention as its head lurched in the direction of the noise. Weiss heart leapt into her throat and tears began welling in her eyes. She clutched the hilt of Myrtenaster intently. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her scroll flashed a green light to alert her of an incoming message. It was from Ruby, _Oh my GOD!_ She screamed in her head, _What does that insufferable dim wit want now, of all times?_

Weiss angrily answered the message. It was a small clip with no audio of Rowan ducking dropping one of his hand holds and catching himself in the Drakul's blind spot. Weiss' eyes widened in disbelief, she quickly grabbed her binoculars and looked to see Rowan perched on the corner of the building just outside of the Grimm's cone of detection. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Ruby, who gave the heiress a thumbs-up as if to say, "I've got your back." Weiss smiled slightly, _She is a dolt, but at least she has gotten better about looking out for her teammates._ She thought to herself.

Rowan regained his footing and pulled himself up over onto the rooftop. He made his way to cover, his bare feet making no noise as he ran across the roof. He looked East toward the mountains, _Come on, one hour to go._ He thought. _What is this bitter old bat looking for?_ Thoughts and knowledge of the creatures of Grimm raced through his head, _Let's see, most pack Grimm like Beowolves and Ursae attack people with no provocation but the older of the species are more opportunistic. Lone Grimm like this one keep to themselves. But what draws them into a town like this?_ He thought over the facts until the spark hit him, _Of course, negative emotions! But,_ he reared back with curiosity, _what's in that one building that's attracting this thing?_ He returned to watching the Drakul's investigation of the building.

The creature scoured the building, looking for an entrance, _This thing is definitely an experienced hunter,_ Rowan thought, _young Grimm don't take such tact when trying to get what they want. _His awe was cut short at the sound of chirping birds. The Drakul ascended to the top of the building, with a final shriek of defeat it took to the skies. Rowan watched as the beast glided swiftly over the fields and to its nest at the top of the tallest peak of the mountains. "Thank goodness it's gone." He said as he let out a loud yawn.

Rowan hopped down from the building, retrieved his boots and walked back to Town Hall. When he entered the building, and passed out on the nearest couch. Weiss walked in with Ruby in tow, "I can see he's got the right idea," Ruby said with exhaustion, "good night, Weiss." She plopped down onto a couch where Zwei was sound asleep and fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

"Dolt," Weiss said before uttering a large debilitating yawn and collapsing on a third couch.

* * *

Weiss found herself in the same extravagant ballroom as she was in when she met with Rowan. She looked around and found Rowan walking over to her, "Good, my semblance does work when I'm in a state of extreme exhaustion." He smiled, "Good to know."

Weiss walked up and hugged the Faunus boy around the neck, "I take it you wanted to be alone with me, after tonight?"

"You're half-right, princess," Rowan said placing a finger on the girl's lips, "we have company."

Weiss looked confused. Her gaze scoured the room looking for the mysterious third party. She was in shock when she caught sight of Ruby, red hood, black and red outfit, combat skirt, and all. "What is _she_ doing here?" The heiress asked feeling annoyed.

"I called her here, because there's something about the mission that I think may help us rid this town of that Drakul." Rowan said, "I got a closer look at its movements when I slipped onto that rooftop."

"You mean after you near became a casualty?" Weiss said breaking the embrace, "You're going to need to do something pretty big to make up for that."

"Can we keep the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing on hold until I am let go from this?" Ruby asked, her face beet red after seeing the extremely flirtatious of Weiss. _The sooner he tells me what's so important, the sooner I can begin erasing this from my mind._

"Have you ever seen that documentary on Rapier Wasps?" Rowan asked. Both girls looked a little confused. "Never mind that question. Most of that film isn't important to this mission," The Faunus added, "but, what is important is how the Rapier Wasp searches for large prey. It digs around looking for what's under the surface."

Weiss and Ruby looked at him, "The Drakul was looking for something in the building!" They said in unison.

"That explains why it was only attacking that building," Weiss said.

"But the real question is," Ruby said, "what was it looking for in that building?"

"We'll check inside after we're awake and have eaten." Rowan said, "Thank you for coming, Ruby, have a good sleep."

A wispy fold in the dream appeared before the red-hooded huntress, "I'll just be going so you two can have some alone time." She blushed slightly as she headed back to her dreams.

"Hey, Ruby," Rowan called after her, "if you ever need to talk to someone about something that's bothering you, like earlier…" He paused as Ruby's face started to wilt slightly with misery, "… or if you need a shoulder to cry on, don't hesitate to find me."

"Thank you, Rowan." Ruby smiled, "Weiss is lucky to have someone as caring as you. And your team is lucky to have a kind leader." She turned and walked back into her dream.

Weiss grabbed the Faunus boy's shoulder spun him around and kissed him. Rowan's heart almost stopped, _Didn't see this coming._ He thought.

Weiss broke the kiss, "That was for calling me here after day one of the mission," She pulled him in again and kissed him deeper, closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck making the Faunus' eyes go wide, and his face go red and hot. When she broke the kiss again she touched her forehead to his, "That was for being nice to Ruby," a small smile ran across her face, "and this," she said as she pulled him in for yet another deep kiss. "This is because I like kissing you." She said after releasing him from the caress of her fortitude neutralizing Schnee lip lock.

"Wow," Rowan said, "I never expected an upstanding young woman like you to do that. Especially to a Faunus like me, I mean my life has been rocky from the start."

Weiss looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Rowan was silent. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ruby, back in the dream, "What is it, Rowan?" She asked, "Sorry the dream portal thing was still open."

"Well," Rowan said as he walked over to a table at the edge of the ballroom, "I'm not like any other Faunus in the world. I shouldn't even be alive, but here I am."

"How dare you say something so terrible?" Weiss questioned her lover's statement.

"Did something happen to you when you were younger, Rowan?" Ruby asked taking a seat in a seat next to the Faunus boy, "You can tell us, Weiss and I promise it will be our secret."

"Ruby's right, Rowan," Weiss said taking a seat and grabbing the mildly distraught Fuanus' hand tightly, "I'm your girlfriend and Ruby's my friend too. You can tell us, what's wrong."

A small smile ran across Rowan's face. "Well, I suppose I should let you know that, I almost never had the chance to live." Weiss and Ruby were taken aback at this remark, "I was born on the verge of death. My mother, Cherry, was terrified that she'd lose me. Even my older sister, Ivy, and her twin brother, Sycamore, were scared. Only my father, Redwood, knew how to cure me. He took me to a sacred cave and did something no one's ever thought possible."

"What did he do?" Ruby asked hanging on every word.

"How do you cure a child on the verge of death?" Weiss asked turning to Ruby.

Rowan took a deep breath and stared off into nothingness and spoke, "He infused me with ice dust."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is a little short and a bit boring, but it will get better. I'm 5 chapters or so ahead of you guys, I'd be further along, but life and a touch of writer's block is starting to catch up with me. I promise I'll keep updating every two weeks or so. But, I'm in the midst of looking for a full-time job and I have my college graduation coming up, so there may or may not be a slight delay every now and then. I've got a large number of things on my plate, but I'm giving it my all (staying up until 2 in the morning to write, Monty would be proud) and I'm not slowing down that much. Expect a full dream realm sequence in the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this installment. And don't worry I'm getting to Rowan and Weiss' birthday bash and Cy, Ashe and Redwood will make an appearance as promised.**** ^_^**

**I hope you all are enjoying Spring, Summer, Autumn, or Winter, wherever in the world you are. I also hope you're as excited for the start of Ruby Volume 3 as I am. I'm waiting on baited breath here.**

**'Til next time,**

**~Cluny**


	8. Dreams for All

Ruby and Weiss were shocked, a Faunus, no a person having a potentially dangerous material infused into his body after he was born. There were theories about what it could do to a person, both beneficial and potentially life threatening. But Rowan seemed fine, "I know, the whole thing could have killed me," He said nonchalantly, "but he used a small amount, until it reacted with me. My father says that it's grown with me since I grew up, I've been able to control it mostly."

"Mostly," Weiss asked, "what do you mean by… mostly?"

"I mean I can only control the energy if I don't get all riled up." Rowan said, "I do special exercises to drown out extreme frustration, and anger. I've gotten a lot better at keeping my emotions in check."

"Was that the reason you were up so early when we left Beacon yesterday?" Ruby asked recalling Rowan's appearance, slightly damp hair and all.

"Yeah," Rowan said, "I get up early and find a waterfall, and just let the cold nullify my emotions. It takes time to get used to the cold surging through your body. In a sense, it's mind over matter."

Weiss began picturing Rowan under the thundering waters of the falls near Beacon. The more she thought about it, the more and more infatuated she became. Of course, she admired Rowan for physical and mental prowess at achieving such a level of fortitude. But, the fact that he most likely went under the icy waters shirtless, was a candid bonus for the love struck heiress. "I take it the dust helps with the resistance to the cold." She said, carefully suppressing the mental images for enjoyment later.

"I'm more used to the sheer cold of a blizzard," Rowan said, "but yes, it offers some help in making me resistant to cold water."

Ruby was having slight difficulty in processing the flow of the conversation. Then she told herself to back track to the previous day's events, the inner beast and bloodline inheritance. These obviously had something to do with Rowan's control of the dust within his body. She deeply feared the boy, but at the same time she admired him. Although not in the way her teammate did, more like a leader to leader understanding. "So, does it affect your dust use in a way?" She asked.

Rowan looked at Ruby, "Well, since I have ice dust inside me, it does have a noticeable influence on any other kinds of dust I use. When we have a moment, I'll show you both what I can do. I promise."

Weiss smiled slightly, she did want to observe Rowan to know how to fight him during the Vytal Tournament. And yet, deep in her heart she knew it would hurt more than anything if she used her knowledge of Rowan's abilities, so she said, "If it's all the same with you, I'll pass."

"Are you sure, princess," Rowan asked.

"Yes, it's ok, really." Weiss said.

Rowan could sense that Weiss really wanted to observe his unique powers in action, so he decided to start coaxing her. "You're absolutely positive of that, princess?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

Weiss was starting to get annoyed, "Yes, I'm sure, Rowan." She said in an irritated sing-song voice.

"Are you one-hundred percent certain, beyond the shadow of a doubt, my princess?" Rowan said his face taking on a fox like grin.

Wiess felt her face twist start twitching into a sneer of dissatisfaction. "Yes, wolf persistent young wolf," she said with slightly gritted teeth, "I'm absolutely certain~."

_Just a little more until she goes off,_ Rowan thought, _I'll turn the tables like I do with Umbra._ He remembered when he first met his team's prodigal strategist. He'd learned how to fake the seemingly spacy shutterbug, swiping the occasional scrap of food, beating him at seemingly easy training exercise. Now he was playing these famed mind games with his girlfriend, but not to the extent that he did with Umbra. "Ok," Rowan shrugged and crossed his arms, "then I guess I won't show you what other elements can do when influenced by ice dust. Not to mention my special technique I use on my most worthy opponents. I take back what I said."

"What," Ruby asked disappointedly, "why?"

"If a certain party doesn't want to see a certain set of techniques, then I refuse to show them." The Faunus boy stated. He shifted his attention to wise. His sudden take back had ruffled the heiress up (not an easy to task). _Heh, worked like a charm._

Weiss was finding this switch in motive from her lover hard to swallow. But knowing that whining would serve little to no purpose, she took a deep breath through the nose and sighed, "Very well," she huffed, "if you must be so insistent."

"I expected that," Rowan said.

Weiss blushed, she'd been played. She looked at the Faunus not with a look of irritation, but a smile. _I guess there's no doubting it,_ she thought, _he knows me like a boyfriend should. _She was absolutely flattered. "As I expected, Rowan," she chuckled, "I should hate you for turning the tables on me, but I don't. I'm glad actually. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Not a problem, princess." Rowan said.

"Why are you always calling Weiss princess, Rowan?" Ruby asked, "Sorry, it's just something that I've wondered since I met you."

Rowan chuckled, "I gave her that name when we were kids," he said recounting how Rowan's term of endearment came into being, "about a month or so after she was nearly kidnapped by the White Fang. She ambushed me after a performance and asked if I'd play castle with her. She was the princess and I was every other role in the game, servants, jester, and even attendant. I remember we both got bored and decided to stop."

"I remember you couldn't stop calling me that." Weiss said, "It got insufferable after a few times. After you left for the Altesean Academy, I thought I wouldn't miss it. It took me until one night when I looked at the moon, two months after you left. I remember how you used to be fascinated by the moon."

"I can't explain why I am fascinated by it." Rowan said, "But every time I see the moon, it's not some primal obsession. It's an emotional thing, I found myself looking at the moon, and all I could think of was your life, Weiss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the heiress asked sternly.

"I mean your life was whole and peaceful until around five years ago." Rowan said gingerly holding Weiss' hand, "and then it fell into disarray." He looked at her, the mask of despair from remembering the countless relatives and friends she'd lost. The pain that it caused her ate at her constantly. But, one thing that she knew, was that out of all of the Faunus she'd was comfortable with talking to about her past, Rowan was the one she trusted the most. They'd grown as friends from a rocky start, slowly starting from when they were kids. The catalyst that truly kicked off her relationship with the Faunus started when Rowan bit the White Fang agent's leg. That was the only time she'd seen him hurt anyone. In spite of this memory, she grew rather fond of him, and decided to let him get closer than even her father. But now she felt more comfortable with having a conversation with him in front of Ruby, even though it seemed as if she was more in the background just watching like it was a cheesy drama.

Ruby looked at where the conversation was going. She stood up and said, "I'll be going so you can be all mushy and lovey-dovey in private." She turned and walked through the rift once more, Rowan closed it behind her.

"Now then," Rowan said turning to Weiss, "would you care to dance?"

Weiss grinned, she wanted this. In fact she craved dancing with the Faunus. She wanted nothing more than to be close to him. She grabbed his hand and they both stood, Rowan removed his leather jacket and walked with her to the center of the center of the ballroom. "What sort of song would you like," he asked, "fast or slow?"

Weiss looked up into Rowan's emerald eyes, her hand reached up and caressed his cheek, "If it's ok with you, I'd like a slow song, I don't want this moment to end abruptly."

"I can definitely understand," Rowan said, "I don't want this to end either." He snapped his fingers and a slow song started to play. The song was one that Weiss had heard many times before, it was a love song called Love Conquers All.

The young heiress felt her heart melt. She pulled herself closer to Rowan and nuzzled her head into his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat soothing to her. She reached up and stroked the Faunus boy's hair; it was coarse, but smooth. With each heartbeat, she could feel a desire to fall asleep in his arms forever. "Rowan," She said sleepily.

"Yes, Weiss?" the Faunus said.

"I love you," Weiss said gently as she drifted into a separate dream bourn of her own bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this sheds a bit of light on Rowan's past. I chose ice dust based on a theory I had a few weeks before I started writing this chapter. Ice acts as a preservative, meaning something else may or may not have been fused with young Rowan during the procedure. I'm planning on posting it next week or later this week to make up for this chapter being so short. I know, readers don't like short stuff, but it's been eating at me to get to chapter nine for a while now. I've made a reference to a certain someone. But I'm not spoiling it for you.**

**So, see you very soon,**

**~Cluny**


	9. Detective Work

Rowan opened one eye slowly, and looked at the clock. It was five minutes past noon. His eye shifted to Weiss, sound asleep snuggling a pillow and sleep talking into it, "Rowan, you're absolutely perfect, I hope this waltz never ends."

Smiling affectionately at his lover's amorous coos, the boy's gaze shifted once more to Ruby who'd passed out on the couched and snored lightly. "Yes, Mr. Bonkers, another round of chocolate chip cookies and warm milk for all." She mumbled drowsily.

Rowan chuckled silently, _These two are pretty amazing when they're together on the astral plain,_ he thought, _but, they're sleep talking is weird and cute all at once._ He carefully got up, removed his long coat and draping it over Weiss. The gesture only made the slumbering heiress moan joyously and nuzzle the pillow deeper. Rowan slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Weiss lips, "Sleep well, my princess of snow." He whispered tenderly before moving over to where Ruby lay sleeping. He took great care as not to disturb the younger huntress from her sweet filled dream as he adjusted her position and draped a blanket over her sleeping form, "May your dreams be filled with all the sweets your heart desires, Ruby," he said gingerly as a smile appeared on Ruby's face.

Walking to the kitchen, Rowan noticed a note by Professor Port. It read, _My courageous pupils, your efforts last night of silent observation deserve a reward, a well-deserved rest. Azurus and I have gone to ask the citizens if they know anything about the building the Drakul seemed to be so intently focused on. It reminds me of the time I caught Europa, Edgar. I stayed…_ Rowan skimmed through the long winded tear and picked up where he came to his point, _…before I forget, please help yourselves to the sandwiches on the counter, Razhul prepared them for you. The little tyke even took the time to label who got what, ah joyous youth._ Rowan skimmed past the story that followed, _I'll let you know of my findings._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Port_

Rowan looked at the sandwiches, each one different. Ruby had a scrumptious peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, Weiss had a chicken sandwich on a brioche bun, and for Rowan, a BLT with roast beef, "That kid put a lot of thought into this," he chuckled as he picked up his sandwich and walked up to the roof. He finished eating quickly and removed his shirt, "Time to work off that meal," he said as he drew his sai, "I need to bring my focus up if the three of us are going to face that beast."

* * *

Roughly an hour had passed as Weiss woke up. She looked at Rowan's coat curiously. "What's this doing here?"

"I think Rowan may have leant it to you." Ruby said as she walked over to her partner.

Weiss blushed, "I suppose you're right," she looked at Ruby's face, "why do have grape jelly on your face?" she asked.

Ruby wiped her mouth with her hand, "Razhul made them for us, Professor Port even left a note and everything."

Weiss stood up and walked into the kitchen, she saw that the only sandwich left was hers, a chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomato on brioche, "Not exactly breakfast food," she said, "but it's better than nothing, and after last night, I could use something like this." It was absolutely appetizing. "I really should thank Razhul, this is amazing." She smiled.

"Awesome idea, Weiss," Ruby said. She looked around the room, "Where's Rowan? I thought he slept in here last night."

"That's a good question," Weiss said, "I woke up and found his coat on me like a blanket."

"He probably wouldn't go too far," Ruby said, "it's still got this in the pocket." She pulled out the small pouch with the jerky that Rowan had been munching on the previous day. She opened it up, it smelled lean, tender, and had a hint of peppercorn, "I can see why he munches on this stuff, it smells so~ good."

"I think it may be venison of some kind, seasoned with cracked pepper." Weiss said, "He has good taste." A sudden skidding noise stopped any thought in Weiss' head, "That came from the roof."

"Could be trouble," Ruby said grabbing Crescent Rose, "Let's check it out." Weiss nodded and grabbed Myrtenaster and followed her team leader to the roof. When they got to the door, they slowly opened it to see Rowan practicing with his sai. Weiss was mesmerized at the coordination and finesse the Faunus put into his movements. The three pronged weapons seemed to glide gracefully in his hands, but something else grabbed the heiress' attention.

Weiss could see that Rowan's tanned torso had a collection of scars, showing he had his share of experience. She lightly touched the scar on the left side of her face, _He and I are more alike than I thought we were._ She thought.

Ruby stared at Rowan's weapons, they were just ordinary sai. But she loved seeing how skillfully Rowan wielded them. Never, since she'd started training as a huntress had she seen a fighter, aside from Pyrrha and Rin, dual wield a weapon with such grace. _Woah,_ she swooned in thought, _I've got to get a closer look at those. Classic weapons are so cool, and I've finally found someone other than Jaune who appreciates them._ She remembered the day she first arrived at Beacon, seeing Crocea Mors and marveling at its simplicity.

The duo slowly shut the door and went back into the room where they'd slept. They looked at each other, both beaming at what they'd seen. Weiss broke the silence, "That was so amazing." She squealed. "Such grace, such precision and skill, is my wolf just the definition of shear perfection?"

"I was more focused on his weapons," Ruby blushed, "but yeah, the way he handled them was cool too." Weiss sighed, "What?" Ruby protested, "You know how I am with weapons, I can't help myself when I see new ones."

"As if you cuddling that over the top monstrosity isn't bad enough," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"She didn't mean it baby," Ruby said stroking Crescent Rose like a frightened puppy, "you're just as bad with your dreams about mister perfect up there."

"What," Weiss exclaimed, "that's absolutely ridiculous! I have done no such thing."

"Then why were you snuggling that pillow and sleepily moaning Rowan's name when I woke up?" Ruby said with a grin baring an eerie similarity to Yang.

Weiss' face turned beet-red she buried her head into a pillow, "Why do you have to bring that up!?" She screamed through the pillow.

"Because, I have the suspicion that you've been doing that ever since he showed up at Beacon, two days ago," Ruby smirked. "It's okay, I'm not going to tell Blake, Yang, or anyone else." She got up and sat down next to the blushing heiress and a hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, I'm not that mean. Yang _would_ do something like that if she found out. Blake's a maybe on something like that, if she was provoked. We both know nothing would stop Nora from telling all of Beacon about it."

"But, what if Rowan saw me like that," Weiss asked now hugging the pillow, "what then?"

"Kinda late for that, princess," the Faunus said walking into the room with a towel draped over his shoulders. Weiss' face turned a deep shade of red and she screamed into the pillow. "What, I thought it was adorable."

Weiss threw the pillow at the Faunus, "It's not adorable to me," she nearly shouted, "I find it shameful and slightly distasteful!"

"Wow," Ruby said, "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you, Weiss. You're usually a little… errr… Weissy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"I think she means that you're usually so reserved and well-mannered that seeing you so emotional caught her by surprise." Rowan said.

"I must admit," Weiss said, "I'm a little surprised myself. I guess seeing Rowan again has brought out my less mature side."

"You mean your more natural side, right?" Rowan asked, "I know you're a member of the Schnee family, but everyone has a natural emotional side hardwired into them. Too bad mine makes me a little territorial." He laughed a little.

"Hey, before I forget," Ruby said, "didn't Professor Port say they were investigating that building that the Drakul was trying to get into?"

"I think he did," Weiss said, "I wonder when they'll be back."

"Wonder no more, Miss Schnee," Professor Port said, "I will say that why that Grimm was so focused on that building in the first place is an even bigger mystery than it was this morning."

"Indeed," Azurus said, "not a bloody idea what's drawing a monster like that toward an empty building."

Rowan probed his thoughts, _The building's empty, nothing inside both of those floors, no attic that I could see, and no back entrance. What am I missing? Okay, backtrack a little._

Weiss looked at Rowan, then turned and whispered to Ruby, "It looks like Rowan's going over the details."

"Why isn't he including us?" Ruby asked, "That would make things easier."

"Probably because he is the only one who got a close look at the Grimm last night," Weiss replied. She looked at him probing her own thoughts, _This is beyond the boundaries of a simple Grimm extermination, this is more search and destroy. The only good news so far, no sign of Roman Torchwick, or his accomplices in the White Fang, a definite improvement on our progression so far._

Ruby was busy probing her own thoughts, _Okay, so Rowan got close to the Drakul last night, and in his dreamrealm, he compared it to the hunting behavior of a Rapier Wasp. But Professor Port and Mr. Azurus said the building was empty. But it still seemed focused on the building. This doesn't make any sense…_ she juggled her thoughts around for a little.

Rowan remembered his Rapier Wasp comparison, _It was looking for something in the building's area of occupancy, not something in the building itself. Wait, that's it!_ "I think I might have an idea of what the Drakul was looking for." He said standing up. "Where does this town keep its documents, building blueprints, and floor plans?"

"Hmm, records of that persuasion," Azurus said, "are kept in the vault at the back of the town library."

Professor Port scratched his chin, "Would you care to fill me in on your thoughts, Mr. Whitemane?" he asked.

"Are you familiar with a wolf's method of hunting a rabbit?" Rowan asked.

Ruby and Weiss eyes lit up, "Of course," Weiss said, "that explains everything."

"It wasn't the building or what was inside of it!" Ruby said.

"Well," Azurus laughed, "by George, I think the dear boy's on to something." He walked to the door, "we must not let the trail grow cold." The huntsmen and huntresses followed him as he exclaimed with great gutso, "The game's afoot!"

The group proceeded to the library, a middle-sized building with a basement that doubled as a vault. In the vault was all manner of things, but what the hunters were after was located in the center of the room. "Is this what we're looking for?" Rowan asked looking at a stack of crates in the middle of the room.

"My boy," Azurus stated, "I'll have you know that I come down here every week to make sure all of the records, documents, and individual blueprints are accounted for. Wouldn't be a good mayor if didn't, now would I?"

"That you wouldn't," Professor Port said, "now let's begin by finding the box with blueprints."

"Found it," Ruby said immediately pointing to a crate labeled blueprints in red paint.

"That was fast." Rowan said.

"Just doing my job," Ruby said.

Azurus drew his sleeves back and hammer fisted the box open. "There now, let's get started shall we." The huntresses in training looked at him in shock, "Ladies, this old man is in top physical condition years after his career as a huntsman is over."

"That's how you do it, yeah?" Rowan smiled as he pulled out a tube of blue prints and walked it over to a long table.

"Indeed, it is," Port said, "never let your training fade from your mind." He walked over to the table a tube of blue prints for himself to look at. "You know, being a huntsman doesn't always involve combat with the Creatures of Grimm." He stated, "I've been on many a mission that involved using a little detective skills."

"Like Hemlock Doyle," Ruby and Rowan both asked. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Who?" Weiss asked drawing a gasp from her teammates.

"Only the greatest fictional detective and huntsman ever," Rowan said, "his acts of deduction are completely profound and have inspired hundreds of detectives all across Remnant."

"He and his assistant, Dr. Verden J. Conan, brought down some of the written world's most diabolic criminal minds."

"Including one whose mind rivaled that of Hemlock's," Rowan said, "Prof. Arthur Atrum."

"A fictitious detective holds no relevance to our current situation." Weiss said examining a blueprint.

"Quite the contrary, Miss Schnee," Port objected, "Hemlock Doyle stories are an inspiration to many huntsmen and huntresses."

"And I am one of those huntsmen," Azurus stated. "Those stories have been my inspiration for years, allowing me to be able to think in an unorthodox manner, to see the connection within the unconnected."

The examination of the blueprints went on for a few hours, page after page of building floor plans until Ruby stumbled on the floor plan they needed. "I found it!" She exclaimed, "Hemlock would be proud of me." Her face was beaming with a large amount of confidence. "Friends, professors, Weiss," She said.

"Hey!" the heiress exclaimed.

"I present to you the reason why the Grimm was focused on that building." Ruby said.

Azurus looked at the section of the blueprint Ruby was pointing to. "Yes, I'd say a young alpha female has found our rabbit." He said.

"A hidden basement," Rowan said, "curiouser and curiouser." If Hemlock Doyle could see the skills the young hunters were putting toward solving this extermination turned detective story, he'd be mildly impressed.

"I see the entrance on here," Port said, "but we couldn't find it in the building when we searched it."

"Someone must have hidden it." Weiss said.

"Or, made it nigh on impossible to find," Rowan said.

"Peter, I just thought of something," Azurus said, "when we searched the top floor of the building, there was a trunk in the corner of one of the rooms."

"Right," Port said, "it did seem a little out of place."

"Back left from the entrance?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Azurus said clearing his throat, "the very spot, as it so happens. But, in our investigation, we overlooked it and left it alone."

"We need to look into it now before it gets too dark." Rowan said.

"We need to get going then," Weiss said looking at her scroll, "sunset is in two-and-a-half hours."

"Let's move." Ruby said grabbing Crescent Rose.

"Quite right, Ruby," Azurus said grabbing his weapon, a musket that doubled as a pike, "keep your wits about you. Trouble may come our way."

The group moved quickly to the building, they quietly made their way into the room on the second floor. When they reached the trunk, they saw that it had been bolted to the floor, possibly to avoid exposing something beneath it. Rowan looked at the lock that had been left open on the floor. Weiss and Rowan slowly approached the trunk. "Could be booby-trapped," Ruby stated.

"I agree, Rowan." Weiss said, "Ruby, get out the trap detector."

Zwei popped his head out of Ruby's bag and yipped, "Okay," Ruby said nervously. She put the pack on the floor and got the corgi out and looked worried, "Ready boy? One back means yes." The dog panted and barked. Ruby new that the dog was no stranger to danger, he'd helped Tai-Yang and Dr. Oobleck fight off robots and the creatures of Grimm. But, this was an unpredictable variable that could potentially end a group of people being vaporized by a dust propelled bomb. Ruby had taken special time to make sure Zwei could detect dust vials, fire and lightning in particular as they were the main types of catalysts in explosive traps. Her father wouldn't complain… much, but his daughter's concern would more than likely be appreciated.

Zwei sniffed around the bottom edges of the box, his stubby tail wagged indicating it was safe on the bottom. He then sniffed around edges of the lid, his ears twitched and he barked twice. "Two barks means there's something under the lid." Ruby said to the team.

"My turn," Rowan said, "Step back, I'm going to need some room to focus." He drew one of his sai and pointed the tip toward the gap between the lid and bottom of the trunk, _All right, Rowan,_ He thought, _find your center and breathe._ He inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He felt the air chill around him, almost like walking into a blizzard.

Weiss looked on and saw the frost accumulating on Rowan's eyebrows, _That must be part of what the dust inside of Rowan can do._ She though, _I wonder what he's planning._ She saw Rowan exhale slowly sending icy wind into the trunk through a small gap in the recently opened lid. Rowan slowly raised his hand and pried open the lid with his sai. Using his free hand, he reached in through the gap and yanked the vial of red dust from the trunk.

"Good thing Atlas offers an improvised explosive diffusing class," Rowan said, "going in dry, would have meant the end for us." He smiled as he looked into the trunk. "Well, I guess our suspicions of a hidden entrance are correct. There's a ladder leading into the room below."

Azurus stepped forward, "I'll go down first." He said, "it is my town after all, my responsibility." He slung his weapon over his shoulder and slowly descended the ladder. When he reached the bottom of the ladder, he did a quick sweep of the room and saw another hidden entrance to the basement. "Whoever is hiding this room from us is certainly going out of their way to keep it a secret." He said to himself in a low voice, "Oh, he's a clever one." He walked over to the ladder and whispered, "All clear ladies and chaps, come down but stay silent." The hunters slowly made their way down the ladder, Weiss was first, then Ruby and Zwei, followed by Rowan, and Professor Port brought up the rear. "The entrance to the sublevels of this building is over here under these floorboards, I'd surmise."

Rowan's eyes immediately focused on a marking he was familiar with, three white claw marks painted on one of the floor boards. "Well, whoever is down there, I know who they have connections with."

"Who," Ruby asked as she leaned in over Rowan's shoulder.

"The organization that Weiss' family and my family have been in confrontations with for the past five years," Rowan said.

"The White Fang," Weiss said.

"No doubt there's a White Fang sympathizer in the midst of my populous." Azurus said.

"That's a definite," Rowan said, "Insignias like this usually mark spots that hold a major significant purpose to that insidious organization. Most of these places are meeting places, there's one in Altas near a Schnee Dust Co. building, but that one's been quiet for a couple months."

"You seem to know a lot about the White Fang, Rowan." Ruby said.

"That's because his family's been at war with the White Fang too, you dolt." Weiss hissed, "Or have you so easily forgotten that his family and mine are bonded in order to keep that despicable organization from killing millions."

"Fat lot of good that alliance did two weeks ago when Torchwick and the White Fang blew a hole in the city," Ruby muttered.

"That was out of the Whitemane family's control," Rowan said, "apparently there was something that caused a train fully loaded with Atlesean military tech, stolen I might add, and enough dust to blow up a good portion of a kingdom left about a week or so ahead of schedule." He folded his arms, "They also reported seeing a girl matching your description being escorted to that bowler hat wearing reject, Torchwick." Weiss and Ruby both felt bad, "Lucky for you, Torchwick was captured." Rowan said ruffling Ruby's hair. The young huntress in training looked up into Rowan's eyes. The emerald orbs were comforting and accompanied by a small smile of reassurance. "All I can say is well done," The Faunus boy grabbed Zwei out of Ruby's pack and put him on the ground.

"Zwei," Ruby said, "seek." The corgi went to work sniffing out vials of dust concealed beneath the floorboards. The corgi sat down and barked onve, "One bark means all clear." The redhead huntress said.

"The explosive trap hidden in the trunk must have either been set up recently," Rowan said, "or set to blow all of us up and wipe out the building and takeout a hidden room below these floorboards."

"Regardless of that," Azurus said, "the one perpetuating the recurring threat to my town and its inhabitants is beneath our feet." He unshouldered his weapon, "We must hurry to our goal of catching this rabble rouser."

"Better let me remove the floorboards." Rowan said, "There may still be a trap that we overlooked." He carefully lifted the floorboard with the White Fang's mark on it. Grabbing glass shard from the floor and slowly inserting it into the hole, he used a glowing white crystal as a light source and probed the floor boards of the crawl space. "Not a single thing," Rowan said, "we're obviously dealing with an amateur." His speech slowed, "Or… maybe… we have someone thinking smart, knowing that we'd disarm the bomb in the trunk."

"So this person set a trap near the bottom of this hidden entrance." Professor Port said, "This isn't this person's first time setting up a hidden base."

"Quite the solution as to the what," Ruby said, "but now the real question is, why?" Weiss looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow, "What?" The red headed girl asked.

"This isn't one of your mystery books, you dope," Weiss hissed, "it's turning into a situation that's far more sensitive than anything else we've faced. Be on your guard, the White Fang's sympathizers are just as vicious when provoked as the members themselves."

"But it doesn't mean you need to drop the detective mindset, Ruby," Rowan said so-as not to see Ruby's spirits crushed. "That sense of paranoia that this may be connected to something bigger can come in handy." He said looking at Weiss.

"How can we be so sure that this IS part of something bigger?" Weiss asked, "Roman Torchwick was apprehended two weeks ago and the White Fang, from what I heard has slowed down and become disorganized."

"Or, they just want us to think that," Rowan said holding up the floorboard, "I've heard from my older brother, Sycamore, that the members of the White Fang have been licking their wounds and regrouping." This statement made Weiss freeze, "Our family has been keeping an extra-sharp eye on the Schnee family and the Schnee Dust Company's staff making sure that nothing happens." He placed a hand on the heiress' shoulder, "We've got a tight-knit safety net, and we've got spies on the inside."

Weiss looked at the Faunus, "Why?" she asked.

"Call it deep seated loyalty." Rowan said, "It was something your father and mine agreed upon." He deadpanned. "Sadly, they've been unable to agree on anything since."

"I know," Weiss huffed, "his stubbornness is why I became a huntress. I wanted to uphold my family's honor and integrity, from before my father took over…" Rowan stopped her, she was about to say something when she saw his eyes look up, and saw his ears twitch. In a fear induced blur the Faunus ascended the ladder and closed the chest.

The party let their eyes adjust to the now darkened room. Being a Faunus, Rowan's eyes adjusted to the darkness almost instantly. "We've got to move, now." He hissed, "The Drakul is inbound, I heard that blood chilling shriek heading in this direction."

Weiss and Ruby nodded, "Got it." They said in unison. The veteran huntsmen were already positioned near the edges of the loosened floorboards. Before Ruby, Weiss, and Rowan joined them Rowan put two small objects in the young huntresses' hands.

"These pills are one of my family's greatest creations," The Faunus said, "They increase the human body's night vision. Take them and you'll have the same quality night vision as Blake and I."

Ruby and Weiss took the pills; well more like choked them down. But within moments, they could see everything as if they were in a low state of lighting. "Wow," Ruby whispered, "your family's amazing." She slowly moved into position.

Weiss simply put her hands on Rowan's shoulder, "When things quiet down," she said semi-flirtatiously, "remind me to thank you for this. Something like this is not something people do too often."

"I can hardly wait," Rowan smirked and winked. They walked over to Port and Azurus, Rowan handed them the food pills and they took them while holding their noses.

"Pungent beyond reason," Azurus said as his vision became clearer, "but it is effective, good work my boy. Evens out the playing field, eh?"

They pulled out the floor boards and carefully made their way down a rope ladder. At the bottom they were surprised not to find a trap waiting for them. They found out why when they looked behind them, they were looking at a White Fang supporter's base. The only light sources were candles. Weiss was tempted to illuminate the room, but she didn't want to kill her enhanced night vision. She came upon an item on a desk near a large sheet of paper resembling a topographical map, specifically of the continent on which resided the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale. She looked at the paper. It was a notice from the leader of the White Fang about a Grimm attack on the local area, and an attack on a transport ship from Vacuo. Weiss felt her whole body tense up, she muffled a gasp as she read the destination and the date. The destination was Beacon Academy, in Vale. The date of the ship's departure was five days ago, Weiss guessed it had to be before team CFVY departed on a mission in that area. "I think I may have an idea as to why so many missions have happened recently."

"What's that, Weiss?" Ruby said popping up behind the heiress.

"This note," Weiss replied, "Look at the dates, the specific locations, and then look at this map and the placement of the markers."

Ruby, and Rowan scanned the letter, and looked at the map, the three younger warriors in training looked at each other, "This was a setup, by the White Fang." They said in unison.

"How's that," Port asked.

Azurus looked at the map, "Don't you see, Port, old boy," he said directing his fellow huntsman to the map, "your mission to exterminate the Drakul was part of an elaborate yet cunning plan. How many other hunters from Beacon's teaching staff are out on missions?" He asked.

"Bartholomew is the only other professor I know who applied for a mission." Port stated, "The rest of the professors are assisting General Ironwood or teaching classes."

Ruby looked over the map, she remembered the duty assignments, "We have Yang, Blake, and Ferrina were sent to the North of Vale," She pointed to a dark spot on the map, "somewhere right here. Jaune and Pyrrha to the West," She moved her finger up and to the left on the map, "around where this dot is."

Weiss looked at the map. She saw the point where a large number of black arrows converged on a single point between the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo. "Ruby, I think I see why the reason why team CFVY, needed so much back up." The heiress stated.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"See the starting points of these arrows on the map?" Weiss asked back, "These areas are notorious for housing hordes of Grimm. This mountain range here, for example," she paused glancing to Ruby, "is notorious for harboring large quantities of giant Nevermore. This forest here, home to entire cyclones of the most vicious of Death Stalkers in the subterranean cave networks."

Rowan remained focused on the large bat head crudely drawn bat on toothpick sticking up from the map. The point of origin for the Drakul, "And this massive horde would have included the only Drakul specimen, had they managed to heard it toward Vacuo." He said.

"But if this _is_ a White Fang plan," Port started.

"What the devil is their endgame?" Azurus finished.

"That's none of your business, crik-cree." The group turned around to see a bat-eared Faunus looking at them, pointing a cane toward them. "Crik-cree, now how much do you know?"

* * *

**A/N: For those wondering, I gave major reference to Sherlock Holmes in this. I included Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle's name in each of the name of the characters from the Hemlock Doyle stories. I figured a nod to fiction's greatest detective was appropriate in this situation (And yes I followed the RWBY color name ^_^ I gave some major thought to them Hemlock is a light shade of aquamarine, Verden is verde - Spanish for green, and Artum is Latin for dark.**

**Also fans of Ryan Haywood will be happy to know that I gave a reference to the Let's Play Minecraft series from Achievement Hunter. That's right I have given a shoutout to Edgar. He's a Europa - A species of Grimm that looks like a bull. Might allude and give him an appearance later in the story.**

**Anyway I hope everyone's liking this story so far. I'll wait a little bit before the next chapter is posted. I have a trade show coming up in a couple of weeks and I want to be well rested with that. I assure you this time away from Beacon will end soon. I've just got a massive case of writer's block to get over and a couple of birthday presents for friends to finish before then.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	10. The Wolf and the Bat

**Well, yesterday 5/10/15 hit one member of the RWBY and Rooster Teeth families rather hard. Yesterday was supposed to be the wedding date of Monty and Sheena Duquette Oum. I read about this on Sheena's website, when I had finished I felt like Sheena needed someone or something to help her through that tough time. She was as much a part of both families as the rest of us. So it is with a heavy heart that I say Happy Anniversary Sheena and Monty, this is for both of you and what would have been. Sláinte mhaith (Good health).**

* * *

The bat-eared Faunus looked agitated, "Crik-cree, you've certainly stumbled upon the find haven't you?" he said, "Probably, going to rat me out to the authorities for being a White Fang sympathizer, eh? Crik-cree."

"Only if the gigantic flesh-eating bat monster doesn't kill you first," Ruby said.

"Ah, yes, crik," The Faunus said putting his finger to his chin, "the Drakul will pose a bit of a problem to both you and I at this point." His voice was laced with a hint of worry. "Don't get me wrong," He said dropping his cane, "I _am _a sympathizer of the White Fang, rather the old White Fang."

"As in the former peace loving White Fang, who sought collaboration with the Whitmane family," Rowan asked, "that ship sunk with the passing of the torch of leadership of that now infamous organization five years ago." He sighed, "A real tragedy if you ask me."

"And that day marked a spark of animosity toward the Schnee family, my family," Weiss said.

"I'm a pacifist, crik-cree," the Faunus said, "I'd never hurt anyone, especially in the presence of the Mayor." He was trembling in his shoes. "Know that I have the utmost respect for you and your family, in spite of the atrocities made toward Faunus kind by President Schnee in recent years."

"And I will do all within my power to uphold the true Schnee honor." Weiss said holding out her hand, "I promise," She said as her intensity lightened, "that I will do all that I can to repair the damage to society that his negligence has caused."

The Faunus looked at her, "I would like that," he said clapping his hands together, "yes indeed, crik-cree. Thomas Blackwing approves of your preemptive decision, Miss Schnee, crik-cree."

A small cloud of dust fell from the ceiling of the room. "Looks like the Reaper is here," Rowan said, "and it's hungry."

"The Reaper," Professor asked, "Why would you name a Grimm that's been around this particular area only a few months?"

"Well for one, it's a rare Grimm," Rowan replied, "and even the older Grimm, like Ol' Gray Back, have been given names based on a unique physical trait." Professor Port scratched his chin recounting the large blade-like growths protruding from the points on its wings. "Plus," Rowan continued, "that thing doesn't have the hunting skills of a young Grimm, nor does it have the body of one. Otherwise, it would mean that people would be attacked and eaten."

"Yes, yes, crik-cree," Thomas said in agreeance, "Thomas has noticed what Reaper does. It's definitely seen some years, crik-cree."

The group looked at each other, deep in thought. "If Thomas isn't the one harboring negative feelings toward us," Azurus said, "why is that creature so interested in this building?"

"Likely because of the New White Fang members who come here to corral it," Thomas spoke up, "Thomas saw them, crik-crik. Very mean, bitter, didn't want to be near humans. They wanted to leave as soon as possible, but then they were sloppy and got themselves killed and eaten by the Reaper." His ears drooped, "it's a sad day to see ones so young try something so foolish."

"Yet we do things like that all the time." Weiss said shooting a shallow glare in Ruby's direction, "And yet we come out unscathed."

"Because we are conditioned for this and aren't charging headlong into something that was hopeless from the get go." Rowan said back to the heiress, softening her expression. "We have one thing that the new White Fang lacks," He continued, "we have a drive not to attack, but to defend."

"Spoken like a true hero," Azurus smiled, "but how do we get rid of that ghastly problem up stairs?"

"Thomas knows of Drakul weaknesses, crik-cree." The bat-eared Faunus piped up, "Super-sensitive eyes, and easily deafened, and a painful weak on the base of the skull." The hunters looked at him with worried expressions, "What? Thomas can't purvey helpful information to admirable young protectors of friendships between humans and Faunus alike? Crik-cree."

"We're just curious as to why you know this." Port said, "Grimm hunters, like myself have been trying to figure that out for years. How is it you know these weaknesses?"

"He's a Faunus with bat ears, dear boy," Azurus stated, "the Grimm we're fighting has the appearance of a bat. Common knowledge, plus the spikes on the beast's neck, there's a small area about three spikes wide that can disconnect the neck. We need to hold it down long enough to finish it off."

Rowan's ear widened briefly. He looked at Thomas and said, "Would ice be enough to hold it in place?"

"Hmm," Thomas pondered, "yes, yes, that may work, crik-cree. Though you'll need a lot based on its size."

"Oh, that certainly won't be a problem," Rowan said breathing out a cold wind with snowflakes in it, "no problem at all."

* * *

The Drakul was greedily clawing at the top of the building it was more aggressive than it was the night before. It was growling and murderously focused on the building's contents. It was completely oblivious to the hunters who were swiftly sneaking out of the basement area and into the ground floor of the building. "Ruby, use your semblance to get into a good position for a shot at that thing." Rowan said.

"Right," Ruby said rocketing out of the building across from them.

"Professor, Azurus, get ready to lay down some cover fire." Rowan said to the seasoned hunters, "Weiss and I are going to get that Drakul out of town to minimize any damage."

"We'll draw its attention away from you when things get tense." Port said.

"This is going to require all of us to be on point in order to get rid of this Grimm." Azurus said, "Best to be careful not to let it get airborne."

"That's where our dust abilities come into play." Rowan said, "Weiss and I will try to ground that Drakul with ice dust."

"Funny," Peter said, "I've heard that it takes a large amount of ice dust to down one. And I only see Miss Schnee's dust rounds. That won't be enough to stop that thing."

"You didn't read _all_ of my background, did you professor?" Rowan asked.

"Of course I did," Port replied.

"The circumstances of my birth included?" Rowan asked with a smirk forming on his face.

"Hrm," Port thought, "that's the only part I didn't read."

"I nearly died when my mom gave birth to me and required a dust infusion." Rowan said, "Ice dust resonated best with my aura and, presto, I lived. The dust inside me has increased in potency and quantity over the past seventeen years. It was a bit of a blessing. Now, there's no time to waste. Get to the second floor and stay low, wait for the signal." The veteran huntsmen nodded and stealthily made their way to the second floor. Rowan turned to Weiss, his sai drawn and ready. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and prepped herself, "Ready, princess?" Rowan asked.

"Ready, my wolf," the heiress nodded.

"Good," Rowan sent a message to Ruby on her scroll indicating to begin the strategy.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose and carefully took aim at the Drakul's head. She fired her shot at the giant bat and knocked its head to the side. The beast shook off the attack, turned toward Ruby, and let out a blood curdling roar and dove across the street at Ruby. It was halfway across the gap when a ball of blue fire exploded on the side of its face knocking it off course while five icicles drove it out of the city town. The Drakul was not seriously injured, but being caught off guard like that was something it never expected. It looked up in time to see Weiss' glyphs launching shards of ice at its head. The Drakul was quick enough to shield itself from the attack, but was once again caught off guard by a bolt of white lightning that struck it in the face and froze its mouth shut.

"That takes care of the shriek," Rowan growled, "now, let's ground this rat with wings!" He whisteled loudly and two shots rang out from the nearby building's second floor. A ball of fire from Port's blunder-axe hit the Drakul in the chest while a spiraling shot from Azurus' musket-spear hit the creature square in its right knee. The Drakul's muffled cry of enraged humiliation and pain filled the older hunters with pride, but they didn't let the nostalgia give pause to their attacks.

Ruby took aim again and saw the weak point, a small gap at the back of the Drakul's horrifying head. Lining up a shot without the monster pinned in a position where she could take it out no problem. "This is going to be tougher than we thought." She groaned. A sudden twitch from the Drakul caught her attention. The monster flexed its blade pointed wings and prepared to take to the sky, _This is bad, this is really really bad._ She said calling out to her teammates, "Weiss, Rowan, it's going to take off, watch out!" As soon as the words left the scarlet clad huntress' lips the beast launched itself high into the air, the gust was powerful enough to blown both of the young hunters back a bit.

Rowan drove the points of his sai, Mac Tíre Éadrom and Mac Tíre Scáth, into the ground to catch himself before any further damage was done. Weiss caught herself on a glyph angled to prevent serious damage. "You okay, Weiss?" the heiress heard Rowan call to her.

"Yeah, just got caught off guard," Weiss called back gritting her teeth as she looked from the young Faunus to the, now airborne, monster.

"Well, be careful," Rowan cautioned her, "it has the advantage now." _I was hoping this thing wouldn't go airborne,_ he thought with clenched teeth, _but I guess beggars can't be choosers._ He looked at Weiss again, "Do you have any defensive glyphs that can withstand a blast from those wings?" He called.

"No," Weiss replied, "I don't have enough dust in Myrtenaster to create a barrier against something like that."

Rowan looked back in the direction of the Drakul. While the pair had been discussing their defenses, the beast had climbed high into the air and was now readying for a dive no doubt coupling for a heavy wind that would easily tear its prey apart. "Then I guess I'll earn another thanks," He said jumping in front of the heiress, "I'll worry about the defense," he stated focusing his aura into the points of his sai, "you prepare an attack to follow up with."

"All right," Weiss said as she loaded three white dust rounds into Myrtenaster's ammo cartridge, "just give me a signal."

"Look for a literal opening in our defense," Rowan grinned as swirling gust of cold air started swirling around him, "you won't miss it."

Weiss began focusing her aura through Myrtenaster's blade, _Okay, Weiss, remember just stay calm,_ She thought. Her heartbeat was so loud that it rang in her skull. She glanced at Rowan, seeing his silver and brown hair being whipped around by the frigid wind, _Rowan's putting a lot of faith into you, Weiss, don't screw anything up._

_Weiss, you're a loud thinker, did you know that? _Rowan's disembodied voice said to her, _I know you're worried, I am too. But, you're going to need to put a little faith in yourself before you take your next big step as a huntress. Also, and this is the most important thing I'll say, remember that you have Ruby and the others backing you up. Don't ever forget this, even if you lose faith in yourself, there's always at least one person who has faith in you, and that is between me and Ruby._

These words calmed Weiss, Rowan had never set the heiress astray, _That makes me feel so much more confident, my noble wolf._ She thought, _Get ready, here it comes!_

"Sorry, Reaper," Rowan growled, "but I have a birthday that I plan to see with the women of my dreams." The Drakul beat its wings and let loose a powerful gust of wind that sliced through the ground in front of the two young hunters, "And, I won't be taken down by the likes of you!" Rowan roared as he drove the points of his sai into the ground. Soon the two were shielded by a large dome of ice. The dome then cracked from the sheer force of the gust but as soon as it faded, Rowan touched the tips of his sai to the dome, "Now!" He shouted as he swiped the ice dome away.

Weiss shouted out as she thrust the point of Myrtenaster toward the Drakul, hitting the creature in its feet and encasing a portion of its lower body in ice. The creature could only stay airborne a by flapping frantically. A blast from Port and Azurus' weapons, hitting the beast in the joints at the base of the wings, brought it down with a reasoning thud. "At this rate," Rowan said as his sai began crackling with electricity, "this will all be over in," he shouted with effort as he lunged into a forward long stance, "a FLASH!" he yelled unleashing a large bolt of white lightning at the Drakul's head and encased its muzzle in ice.

Weiss looked at what the Faunus had done, her eyes widened in amazement, _This must be what he referred to in the dream world last night,_ She looked at his frost-kissed sai as he wiped it off against his pant-leg. She walked up to him and looked at his now flickering eyes, "Rowan, that was incredible," she said pausing as the Faunus tried to catch his breath, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rowan panted as he struggled to his feet, "I just overdid it a bit is all." He chuckled as he wiped frost from his eyebrows.

"Heads up!" Ruby shouted as she leapt into the air and plunged Crescent Rose's blade into the Drakul's weak point. The giant Grimm let out a muffled shriek in pain as it let out a death rattle and it's lifeless form going limp as it started dissolving.

"So… looks like… the world… has… one less bat… in its belfry." Rowan chuckled as he slipped into a shortness of breath.

"Rowan," Weiss put her hand on Rowan's shoulder, "don't push yourself too far."

"I'll try not to." The Faunus panted eating medicine pill, "That's why I'm taking this." He took a deep inhale through the nose and exhaled. "That should help." He grinned putting his arm over the heiress' shoulder.

Ruby hopped from the now withering bat-Grimm's corpse and puffed out her cheeks. Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Ruby," the heiress asked, "are you… jealous?"

"What?" Ruby said as her eyes widened, "No, no… yeah, a little." She sighed, "Seeing you with Rowan makes me wish Yang was here. I know, I'm supposed to be stepping up my game as a leader. But, I can't help but miss my big sister at times like this. It's not every day that I kill a rare species of Grimm. Plus I'm getting used to my partner having a boyfriend."

Rowan grinned at the scarlet huntress, "I have another arm, Ru-ru, I'm not your sister, but I'm _a _big brother." He said as Ruby zipped under his arm.

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby said softly, "please don't be mad, I know you'd be mad at me for being depressed. I just really needed a little 'good work' hug." She giggled.

"Ruby," Weiss said with a dissolving air of sternness in her voice, "as childish as that sounds, I can understand your reasoning."

"Good work in taking that monstrous beast, young'uns," Azurus said walking toward the hunters in training with Port in tow, "and with minimal damage to the town, I must admit I'm glad for that."

"As am I," Port said, "well done. Now I just got a transmission from Professor Ozpin, there's an airship on the way to take us to join up with Team CFVY to the southwest."

"A new mission," Weiss said, "so soon? I'm not certain that's a good idea. Rowan's in bad enough shape as it is. That combination of his dust use by pushing his aura through his sai has exhausted him."

"Well these sai aren't my actual weapon." Rowan said, "You see, during my last mission in Atlas my weapon's frame was damaged by an Ursa Major, the only part that wasn't damaged were the sai that I used to channel my aura. My brother, Sycamore, has been working on it since then, since then I've been practicing with them."

"Wait, so these aren't your weapons?" Ruby asked pointing to the sai holstered on Rowan's belt.

"Not my actual ones," Rowan said, "you see I forged these two out of a special metal that amplifies the aura used in a dust based attack. But there was a huge consequence to using them alone, it saps physical energy from one's body as well."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, why the strange names for Rowan's sai? Answer, their Irish Gaelic meaning Light Wolf and Shadow Wolf. I figured it to be appropriate for Rowan being a wolf Faunus and with the heavy presence of wolves in Celtic mythology. As for the "crik-cree" from Thomas Blackwing, sort of a speech moniker for a bat Faunus I came up with, like a bat chittering in the dark to see their way during a hunt. Next week will be the next update probably, I want to stay at least two weeks ahead of upcoming chapters so I'm putting at least a week to ten days between chapter releases.**

**Anyway I'd like to take a moment to recommend a story that I've been reading since about March. For fellow White Rose fans I recommend this, it's a rather long read but worth the time investment. It's a little story by Shadow Nightblade called The Snow Fox's Struggle. It's an interesting spin on the RWBY universe, and for those who are fans of Faunus Weiss, you'll love this.**

**Well until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	11. A Grimm Situation Made Better

Weiss and Ruby looked at Rowan, "Weiss," Ruby said, "compared to anything you've scolded me for in the past, how does using a metal that sucks the user's energy to forge a weapon rate on a scale from a subtle lecture to screaming and yelling hurriedly?"

Weiss' expression matched the one she'd worn during Professor Port's first Grimm Studies class lecture. The only differences being that she was acting as a crutch for her boyfriend, her eyes and lips were closed, her cheeks were slightly puffed out, and her left eye may or may not have been twitching. Ruby couldn't tell. "Ruby," the heiress deadpanned using all her willpower to hold back an outburst, "this rates at the highest level of that scale."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." Ruby sighed.

"I agree with Miss Schnee, Mr. Whitemane," Professor Port said, "those metals in old fashioned weapons are risky business for a young huntsman-in-training like yourself. Why use this metal in designing a component of this weapon?"

"This metal in particular resonates with the smallest amount of aura, and magnifies the output tenfold." A sly smile rolled across Rowan's face, "There's a reason I have these medicine pills," He chuckled half-stupidly, "call it a desperate fool's compensation."

"Fool doesn't even _begin_ to describe that compensation," Weiss scolded, "I can't believe how insane you are with your own life. You act like just because you were given a miracle to jump start your life you're invincible. Well, you aren't, you're as mortal and vulnerable as the rest of us. I say that you…"

Weiss' scolding was cut short as a bullhead flew in and a wolf Faunus with medium cut black hair and light green eyes came out. He was wearing a tanned leather vest over a navy short-sleeved shirt. Around his neck was a copper medallion with the his logo, a tornado shaped like a wolf's head, that hung on a chain-link necklace. He had on greaves whose colors looked like bleached camouflage. The sight of him made Rowan's blood start to simmer. And when Wess heard him speak to Rowan, she could understand why, "Hey runt," Weiss concluded this Faunus was either a cousin, "how's tricks. Got your weapon right here." or his older brother. The Faunus grabbed a small hollow bar-like object with two small pulleys in the center and handed it to Rowan.

"Gee, Sycamore," Rowan said half-smiling, "thanks, are you sure that's all you came here for?" He asked as he stepped back from Ruby and Weiss and slid the sai into two locking mechanisms on the bar.

"Hey, can't a super cool big brother come on a mission with his little brother?" Sycamore asked slapping his brother on the back making him lose his balance and groan a bit. "You focused your aura through Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had no choice," Rowan said, "it was either that or risk further damage and injury to me and Weiss."

"Wait," Sycamore held up his hand, "Weiss… as in…?" He looked to the heiress in question, "How's it going Ice Queen?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. Weiss' ire was raised slightly until Rowan gave Sycamore a two-finger thump on the nose. "Gah! Whad was dad pfor?" Sycamore asked nursing his nose.

Rowan crossed his arms, "You should know better than to insult a lady," He growled, "be lucky it's not Ferrina or Luna this time." The mention of both Rowan's female teammates made the older wolf Faunus' skin lose all its color.

"Ferrina wasn't as bad as that 'kitten,'" Sycamore shivered, "I still get nightmares."

"What's he talking about, Rowan?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I'll tell you guys later," Rowan said, "I assume that you've come here from Beacon. Is that correct, big bro?"

Sycamore chuckled, "You've got me dead to rights, as always" he said, "Professor Ozpin has ordered you, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Professor Port to head to the downed transport ship between here and the kingdom of Vacuo. And better news for me is that I'm going to be there providing support fire and anti-air cover when needed. Now, come on we're burning much needed time here. Team's CFVY and Team SSSN, as well as Lie Ren and Umbra Obsidia are starting to radio in, things aren't going so well. They said they were their stamina around two days ago, and Sun, Ren, and Umbra only bought them a decent thirty-six hours. Coco, the leader of Team CFVY was pretty impressed by how Umbra managed to squeeze out that much time." He laughed as the team followed him to the bullhead.

As they boarded the ship, Azurus piped up, "I'm going to be heading to Beacon in the morning. Thomas must report his information to Professor Ozpin, it may mean us having the upper hand against the White Fang."

"Be careful, Azurus," Ruby said, "Razhul would be crushed if something were to happen to you."

"Don't worry about a thing, my dear," Azurus cleared his throat, "I'll be well prepared for any sort of trouble that comes my way." He patted his musketspear, "So long as I have old Lámhaigh Lúb by my side, eh wot!"

Thomas Blackwing came running up with Zwei, "Thomas believes this belongs to you," he said as Zwei jumped into the crimson huntress' arms and started licking her face, "probably best if he went with you, crik-cree."

"Yeah," Ruby giggled putting Zwei in her bag, "thanks so much Thomas, I hope you'll be okay with going to Beacon and talking to Professor Ozpin."

"Thomas will be okay, Miss Ruby," The bat Faunus reassured her, "fret not, crik-cree."

"Ok, everyone," Sycamore said, "we're burning moon light, pilot take us out of here."

As the pilot nodded and the bullhead ascended, the three hunter's in training waved their goodbyes and the ship slowly began to fly toward the battlefield.

* * *

"Velvet, watch yourself, three Beos on your six! Yatsu, keep those two Stalkers at bay. Fox, there's a Major on your three, you know what to do! Coco, take out those Nevermore! Sun, Scarlet, why are those Creeps still coming out of the woodwork?" Umbra was calling out orders and popping off the flash bulbs on the end of his tonfas. He'd been at it for thirty six hours straight, and his mind was finding it tough to fire on all cylinders while fighting light blinded Grimm. The fatigue had driven him into overdrive, cause his normally calm mind to give way to a rather hot temper.

Coco, the fashion coordinated leader of Team CFVY was doing her best to keep the giant Nevermore at bay. But, she was also keeping the occasional large groups of Grimm from getting close to the airship, but she was running low on both ammo and strength. Her cool demeanor starting to fade from fatigue, "There's just no end to them," she huffed, "what's driving such a large concentration of Grimm toward us like this?"

"It doesn't matter what's driving them toward us," Yatsuhashi called to her, "we have to make sure they don't reach the ship."

"Yatsuhashi's right, Coco," Velvet said breathing heavily, "we have to make sure that these things don't get to the panicking students inside the ship."

Ren and Umbra stood back to back, "That second year team is definitely as good as you said they were, Ren," Umbra panted, "but I doubt we can last much longer."

"I agree," Ren huffed, "I'm impressed they lasted as long as they did." He breathed to maintain his calm, "I'm equally as impressed that you managed to squeeze out as much time as you did."

"I'm the brains of Team WULF," Rowan said, "revered as a prodigy for my strategic thinking under pressure like this. I've outwitted Grand Masters in chess and other table-top strategy games. When I entered my first combat, I elevated my thinking to match," He blinded an Ursa and knocked it into two tailing Beowolves and continued, "but I took up photography to compensate becoming emotionally detactched."

"Strategically thinking even in a hobby," Ren grinned, "that's actually quite the move for you to make, does Rowan know all this?"

"Oh yeah, he knows," Umbra said delivering a swift blow to a Creep's nose with his tonfa, "nothing gets by his sense of intuition." A sudden series of pink explosions raining from above and a flash of pink and purple with flecks of silver slashing through the Grimm brought a smile to Umbra's face. "Took you wild children long enough to get here," The hippie chuckled.

"You all started a party and didn't invite us, I'm hurt, crushed, but don't worry Ren I'm not hungry this time." Nora teased.

Ren sighed, "At least we have back up for a few more hours," He looked at the young huntresses with a faint smile. He turned his attention to Sun, Scarlet and Sage, three-fourths of Team SSSN who were following orders to take down any incoming Grimm with ease. "Looks like you've earned a bit of time to calm the passengers from Vacuo." The jade-clad fighter said.

"Yeah, Luna's pretty familiar with the way this stratagem works." Umbra said, "if you have any major questions ask her." He then darted for the airship.

"Nice to see we have a little back up, guys," Sun said to Scarlet and Sage.

"Yeah," Scarlet nodded, "but two people may only buy us what, like, two or three hours of time at best."

"Scarlet's right, Sun," Sage added, "it's not like we've got an army in bound."

"Sheesh," Sun sighed, "lighten up, guys." There wasn't time to lighten up, the Beowolves, the Ursai, the Deathstalkers, the Creeps, and their ammunition was getting lower and lower, even with the addition of Luna and Nora there was a massive disadvantage in numbers. The fighters looked ragged and worn out, they were beginning to lose hope when the sun rose.

Coco looked at the sun and could make out a few small objects, bullheads and a massive airship. "Looks like our prayers have been answered." She said not noticing the Beowolf charging at her.

Before she had time to react, the creature's head and one of its arms popped off as the rest of its body flew over Coco's head. She looked and saw Yatsuhashi towering over her, "You're usually more focused than this, Coco," he said inquisitively, "Is something the matter?"

"Other than the fact that these Grimm are giving a good reason to go shopping later," Coco said regaining her cool, "we're about to have some much needed help." She said as she pointed toward the rising sun.

_It's about time,_ Fox thought as he heard Coco's words, _these persistent things were starting to work on my nerves._ A swift upper cut from the white-eyed second year student sent an Ursa Major skyward where it exploded and the bone-like spikes rained down impaling nearby Grimm. _Hopefully this won't last too much longer._ Unlike the others, Fox's aura control helped him from getting too fatigued in the heat of battle making his hits more focused when needed. But even he was susceptible to lack of sleep and exhaustion after a certain point.

"I don't think we'll get through all of these Grimm," Velvet said with a worried look on her face, "At best any sort of back up would draw this out to two more days."

Three Beowolves appeared in the rabbit Faunus' peripheral vision and nearly clawed at her murderous intent. But, its attack was cut short by a certain energetic cat Faunus tearing off its head with a well-placed clawed uppercut. "You okay?" she asked Velvet with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Um, I-I'm fine, th-thanks." Velvet shakily replied. "I'm Velvet Scarletina, by the way." She added extending her hand.

The cat Faunus accepted the rabbit Faunus handshake, "Luna Rosalie L'Amour, nice to meet you." Velvet felt something strange in her palm. She looked down and saw a small black item in her hand, "That may taste a little yucky, but all good medicine does at first."

"Medicine?" Velvet asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, it's from the Whitemane family," Luna nodded as she kicked a Creep into the air where it met its end thanks to one of Nora's grenades, "it'll fix you up real good."

Velvet slowly nipped the skin of the pill and chewed it. It tasted horrific, _Guk, how can something that tastes so horrendously vile possibly be good for someone? _She asked in her head. It just didn't seem feasible, _Well I've started eating it, no point in stopping now, I just wish it was a glass of warm milk from the café back in Vale._ She chewed down the ball of herbs. A massive spasm of bitterness spiked through her body and a tear rolled down her cheek, "That was the single worst anything that I have ever tasted." She squeaked out.

"I know what you mean," Luna said as she stabbed one of her claws into the top of an Ursa's head and kicked the body into the downward swing of Nora's Magnhild. "I almost threw up when I first choked one down. I even punched my team leader in the face. I gave him a nosebleed." She blushed slightly.

"Coco would have been a little cross if I'd done that to her." Velvet said.

"Cross about what, Velvs?" Coco asked as she wearily made her way to the two Faunus girls, she'd run out of ammo after finally downing the Nevermore that were irritably circling earlier and was headed to find Umbra. As her mouth opened, she felt a bitter taste burst into her mouth.

"About that pill I just popped into your mouth." Luna said.

Velvet was worried, she knew Coco was accustomed to the bitterness of coffee, but the fashion-forward huntress usually enjoyed her coffee with a hint of chocolate to mask any after taste. The dreadful bitterness that still lingered in the rabbit Faunus' mouth definitely would prove more than her cool tempered leader could bear. Coco chewed into the ball of herbs and instantly felt her fatigued disappear and become replaced with a raging urge to vomit. _What the heck did I just bite into?_ She thought, _It tastes like death._ An unwavering spasm of bitterness shot through her body as she swallowed. "That taste is so putrid I don't even think I can be mildly annoyed." She said shivering at the bitter yet rejuvenating sensation racing through her.

"Glance at your scroll, you'll be surprised." Luna said as she faded away using her semblance.

The second years both looked at their scrolls, _That's impossible!_ They exclaimed in their minds.

"Velvs, our aura bars were deep in the red a while ago, right?" Coco asked sliding her sunglasses down on her nose.

"Yeah, they were." Velvet said wide-eyed. "But now it says it's back in the green."

"Did that Faunus girl say the medicine was from the Whitemane family, Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked as he landed a skull-cracking ax kick to an Ursa.

"She did, Yatsu," Velvet said, "why?"

"That medicine is one of Remnant's highest quality," Yatsuhashi said, "it's made of herbs that rejuvenates one's aura and invigorates the body."

"The bitter taste definitely invigorated me," Coco said, "whether it was for the best or not remains to be seen."

"As long as I never have to eat another one of those pills again," Velvet said, "that bitterness was worse than Cardin Winchester's bullying."

A Beowolf coming toward the two huntresses was taken out and pinned to a tree as Luna reappeared, "My team leader had a run-in with Cardin once." She said pirouette kicking another Beowolf into Nora's Magnhild as it went flying off into the sky, "nice one."

"What did Cardin do to him?" Velvet asked.

"Just verbally insulted his Faunus heritage," Luna said clawing a Creep in half, "my leader snapped his fingers in Cardin's ears. And then he tried poking fun at me and I pointed my claw to his face."

Velvet's ears drooped a little, "Must be nice being able to stand up for yourself as a Faunus, Luna." She said with a defeated tone.

"Velvey," Luna said locking a hand behind the rabbit Faunus head and pulled her down until their foreheads touched, "the reason my leader and I were able to stand up to Cardin like that was because my team has been together since we were little. We learned how to take care of ourselves. Our leader being the one who stood up for himself when we first met left that mark for us." Her stern gaze soften as she saw Velvet wilt, "But you have your teammates to pull strength from, Velvy, and no one's gonna change that. And if Cardin hurts you, come find me, I'll help you too."

"Ooh," Nora grunted as she smashed a Beowolf into a nearby tree, "are you gonna help her break his legs? 'Cause I've been kinda wanting to do that for so~ long~!"

"Why do that when I've got something to make that bigot cringe," Luna said with a lower tone and a mildly crazed giggle.

"Breaking his arms too?" Nora cocked her head.

"Watch and learn, Nora," Luna said turning toward an Ursa that was charging toward her. She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. As the Ursa stopped and stood on its hind-paws and raised a forepaw to swipe at her, Luna gestured her hand as if she were going to flick the Ursa and raised the hand to her bell necklace. The Ursa paused in complete confusion and lowered itself back to all fours. At this moment Luna simultaneously flicked her bell and opened her eyes. The reality around the Ursa and nearby Grimm shattered and everything went black. The Ursa growled but took a step back as its gaze was locked on the cat Faunus' face. The look in Luna's eyes was different from the normal, sweet, fun-loving, if not somewhat creepy, happy look. It was the absolute opposite. The look was one of rage, hatred, lucidity, manic insanity that pierced the recipient to the core soul or no soul. The small Faunus took a step forward. The beast before her took several steps back. The surrounding Grimm did as the Ursa did and continued to do so until the Ursa hit what felt like a tree. The cat Faunus stopped within a foot of the massive beast, the sound of the bell still ringing in its ears. In the most chilling whisper it heard her hiss out the most frightening words ever, "You're absolutely pathetic, preying on those with a wealth of negative emotions, and taking advantage of their weakness like a bully. I have a question, and you'd better have an answer. How does it feel being shrunk to the perspective of a mouse? How does it feel having all of your strengths ripped away? How does it feel having someone mess with your head? Feel wrong doesn't it?"

The Ursa growled as if trying to regain its composure, "I know what you are," Luna hissed harshly, "a big, ugly, brainless, waste of a soulless body. And do you know what the last thing you'll ever see is?" She reached and wrapped her arms around opposite sides of the Ursa, grabbing the fur on the sides of the beast's neck, "The face of a sweet. Innocent. Little girl." She snapped the Ursa's neck with ease, "One who hates Grimm with a burning passion and not a care in the world." The now harsh ringing stopped suddenly. The dark reality dissolved to the battlefield where Luna had stood motionless staring at the Grimm with her most stern look on her face. The words she'd uttered being an illusion, never spoken aloud, but carried through the intense glare from a strong willed Faunus girl. The Ursa swayed to the side and keeled over. The surrounding Grimm did the same, but only because Yatsuhashi and Fox had taken advantage of their stupor and made quick work of them in their daze.

"That, Nora," the cat Faunus said, "is a piece of what I'll do to Cardin if he hurts me or my friends."

"B-b-but, but, but you didn't do anything." Velvet said in shock from what she'd seen, "That Ursa… it… it j-j-just keeled over when you clinked that bell of yours. It's almost…" She slowed as she then realized what happened, "… like you…" her eyes widened in horror, "…scared it to death." She brought her hand to her mouth.

"How's that possible," Coco asked, "she didn't even touch it."

"Ooh~!" Nora said wide eyes, "you'll do that to Cardin?" she asked.

"Yup. Hehe" Luna giggled. "And come Halloween," A devious little smile snaked across the Faunus face, "I'll scared the everliving crap out of him." She said in a low, sinister tone, backfisting a Beowolf in the nose as she finished.

Luna's eye widened as a King Taijutu burst from the ground behind Coco and Velvet. The four huntresses looked at it feeling like it was the end for them. Coco had just run out of ammo and her bag wouldn't do anything more than make the monochrome serpent mad. Velvet's dust portion of her dust supply had run out meaning she wouldn't be able to use any of her spells. As for Luna and Nora, they knew that taking out the head in front of them only meant a second one would pop out to finish what the first one started. Yatsuhashi and Fox were dealing with a mix of Beowolves, Ursai, and Creeps in another part of the perimeter, so they wouldn't be able to make it. Team SSSN doing the same as the second half of team CFVY. Umbra was busy keeping the passengers of the ship calm. Ren was taking down any taking out any Grimm that made it close to the ship.

"This thing is _not_ going to take me down." Coco said spitting in disgust. Her Gatling gun changed form back into a black bag with studs on the width as she prepared to perform what she knew would be a gambit that may safe her fellow huntresses' lives. But a sudden jolt from the giant snake, as if someone had dealt an uppercut to its bottom jaw changed her mind.

Luna turned and smiled, "Ferrina!" she cheered excitedly as the other huntresses turned to see their savior. She was a young woman around seventeen with dark brown eyes, dark red hair, a scar going diagonally between her face, clad in armor wielding her swords as a dual-sided blade. Behind her came the rest of the rescue party's backup, Neptune, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune landing ready to fight. Granted Jaune did stumble after getting up from a rather clumsy landing.

"Looks we showed up just in time." The crimson-haired gladiator mused as the massive transport that they had been sent to assist the passengers of the fallen ship in the middle of the clearing. "Time to even the odds."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just finished writing next week's chapter, thank you to everyone for your support on this story. Especially Dragon and Sword Master and Shadow Nightblade, your reviews have helped a lot. And thanks Shadow for letting me spitball a few ideas off of you for upcoming chapters. I know the first few chapters had Weiss a bit out of character, but when have we ever been in love and not acted like ourselves am I right? Next chapter is a bit long, I think I clocked it at around 12 pages in length. Hope you guys like it, I'll have it up within the next week and a half or so depending on how long it takes me to write chapter 13, figuring out how Weiss and Rowan's Birthday situation will pan out, bare with me.**

**Until next we meet,**

**~Cluny**


	12. Rescue Complete - Sudden Knockout

The new arrivals to the battlefield split to join their respective teams to provide a bit of relief to them in their exhausted state. Neptune joined by impaling a Creep that had charged at Scarlet. Pyrrha and Jaune signaled Nora to join them in lightening Ren's job up, clearing the air ship's perimeter. Meanwhile, Ferrina, Blake, and Yang with their teammates not present took to finishing the King Taijutu. "Blake, Yang, be ready." Ferrina commanded.

"Right," Said the second half of team RWBY lowering into a combat stance.

Ferrina separated her swords and leapt toward and jabbed both of her swords into King Taijutu's stomach and forced a good number amount of her aura into the beast. As it started to writhe, Ferrina knew what would happen shortly. Unlike the other variety of Grimm, the King Taijutu had a weapon that the unskilled combantant would never see coming. Fortunately, the crimson haired warrior was no stranger to fighting the monochromatic serpent. Her semblance allowed her to not only deal a focused blow to an enemy combatant, but in a low output of force she could use it to scan the depths of the earth beneath her like sonar. She sent a small pulse of the phantom force into the ground below her feet. _There you are,_ she smirked, _let's see how lethal you are to another Taiju._ She withdrew her swords and jumped back a bit. _Here it comes._ "Blake, Yang, you two take the other head."

"Right," Blake called back drawing Gambol Shroud.

"You got it, babe." Yang said engaging her semblance.

_Really, Yang,_ Ferrina asked in her head, _you had to call me by that name?_ She blushed slightly but shook it off to confront the blonde about later. She leapt into the air as a large alabaster serpent with red eyes and black marking shot out of the ground near Yang and Blake. The other head was still reeling from Ferrina's semblance and tried to regain what composure it had left in order to regroup and take down the crimson-haired knight. To its surprise when it saw the Ferrina, the giant snake felt a massive force strike it hard in the center of the top of its head sending it to the ground. Ferrina glanced at her scroll, sure enough she was just past the yellow from using her semblance those three times. _Time to stop fooling around,_ she thought, _one good aura bolt through __Ingne__S__piorad__ into this head should bring it down._ She leapt into the air locked the hilts of her swords together used her semblance to propel her into the large bone-like bump on the top of the Taijutu's head. She quickly sent a glowing red bolt of her aura into the serpent's black head. With a shrill cry of agony, the black half of the giant snake went limp.

Yang and Blake were having good luck in dodging the white head's downward strikes. The reptile had no such luck in catching either the blonde brawler or the bow-wearing cat Faunus. Blake dealt a series of slashes to the snake's underbelly, where its defenses were weakest and Yang had managed to capitalize upon these newly formed weak points. Needless to say all they succeeded in doing was tick the white serpent off. When the creature was busy flailing its head around in an attempt to avoid any more strikes from its assailants, Blake shot Yang a look that was returned with a nod. Yang crouched into a deep back stance while Blake ran and jumped into the brawler's hand. Yang roared as she launched her partner at the white serpent, and as Blake landed and sheathed Gambol Shroud. There was a gurgling sound as the massive snake's head fell off and the body went limp and the body began to dissolve. Yang and Blake panted catching their breath, "Well, that was a thing." Yang chuckled.

Blake simply nodded her head, "I hope that's the last one of this type of Grimm we have to face." She said.

"Not a bad job, ladies." Ferrina said.

"The three of us make a great team," Yang said, "we need to be paired up more often. Even if those Whitemane family medicine balls taste horrible. Yulgh," She huddled herself remembering the foul taste of the medicinal herbs sending a tidal wave of, god knows what, through her body.

"You get used to them," Ferrina smirked turning to Coco and Velvet, "you two ok?"

"Still reeling from those medicine pills," Coco said, "but well be okay."

Ferrina looked at her, "You'll be thankful for taking it. My leader's family has sworn by them for years." She said folding her arms, "He's got medicines for all manner of situations, even one that can temporarily give a human night vision equal to that of a Faunus."

Coco lowered her sunglasses on her nose, "And who is this leader of yours?" she asked.

"He's Rowan Whitemane," Ferrina said.

Velvet's ears perked up at the mention of Rowan's name, "Is he the one whose family is regarded as the best medical supply distributers and renowned advocates for peaceful relations between humans and Faunus?" she asked.

"Yup, that's our Rowan," Luna said.

Blake's ears twitched, "Is it me, or did it just get quiet?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Yang said looking over her shoulder toward the tree line. She saw the glowing red eyes of the Grimm slowly amassing before the quintet of huntresses. "I think I'm going to need some more of those medicine pills." She groaned.

"I think we're all out," Luna said, "I gave mine to Velvet and Coco."

"I used my last one after taking on that King Taijutu." Ferrina said.

"Great," Yang groaned, "this morning just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

The last bullhead had just made it within sight of the transport. The team of hunters-in-training were waking up from some much needed sleep. Rowan was the first one awake. He nudged Weiss, who had clung to him through the night, he didn't mind at all. Sycamore also woke up and looked at his little brother, "Interesting situation you have there, little bro." he smirked.

Rowan smirked back, "Jealous, knucklehead?"

Sycamore looked quizzically at his brother, "What do you…?" and then it hit him. "Oh, no freaking way." He said wide-eyed with disbelief.

"Freaking way, Sycamore," Rowan gently pulled Weiss closer to him, "she and I."

_You sneaky little runt. _He thought, "Does her father know," he asked.

"Not yet," Rowan said, "but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Weiss' eyes twitched.

"Looks like your Schnee Engel is waking up," Sycamore said, "and not a moment too soon," he peaked into the cockpit of the bullhead, "we're close to the drop zone."

"Rise and shine, get ready to drop in and light 'em up." The pilot called to the small party.

Professor Port leapt to his feet and shouldered his blunderax, "Hah, ready to go young hunters?" he asked with great gusto.

"Born ready, sir," Sycamore said readying his crossbow, Plamya Pirsingu, which doubled as a shotgun for action.

Weiss' eyes opened, "We're here all ready?" she asked stretching and readying for departure.

"Yes we are." Rowan said, "I trust you slept well."

The heiress blushed. "Well I did, but the floor wasn't very comfortable."

"You'll sleep better, once this is all over, Matahari." Sycamore smirked.

At that moment Ruby woke up as well, "Ready to go?" she asked grabbing Crescent Rose. Zwei popped up from her bag and yipped.

"Don't you think your dog will be better if it stayed at Beacon?" Sycamore asked.

"Nonsense," Port said, "he helped me over two and a half weeks ago when some subterranean Grimm burst into the city of Vale."

"He was also batted into an Atlesian Paladin, and he was on fire." Ruby added.

"Now I know you're pulling my leg." Sycamore said, "There's no way that a dog could withstand being a fireball or take such punishment."

"You obviously haven't met Zwei," Weiss and Ruby said in stereo. They looked at each other and chuckled as the black corgi yipped.

The dropship's door opened up, "We're over the drop zone," the pilot announced, "you'll be going back on the transport ship. Best wishes to you."

"Alright," Sycamore said, "express elevator's making a one-way trip. Have your landing strategy ready. There's a big wave of Grimm coming out of the woods, that's what we need to take out first. Rowan," he said handing his brother a long cylindrical case of dust crystals, "make this initial shot count."

"Don't I always?" Rowan asked shouldering the quiver. He clutched the side of the door frame, closed his eyes, and pressed a button on the small metal bar Sycamore had given him a few hours before. The bar unfolded into a compound-recurve bow. "Ok, onward and downward." He whispered to himself. He squatted and leapt forward, pulling back on the bowstring. The next seconds felt like minutes, _Make this initial shot count, _Sycamore's words echoed in his mind. He found his mark, let's aura flow into the bow, exhaled, and…

* * *

Yang saw the massive sea of Grimm swarm out of the trees charging toward them. "Get ready," she said getting into her combat stand and flaring her semblance. Beowolves ran at her, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Ferrina, Blake, and Luna. At that moment time seemed to slow down as they knew they'd need a miracle, a Hail Mary to get through it. Sure enough, that's what they got. As the first portion of the mass of Grimm closed the distance, from out of nowhere a long shard of ice pierced an Ursa Major's skull taking the hunters by surprise. The Grimm slowed slightly and looked skyward as more long needles of ice rained down and brought down the beasts in droves.

"He~~ads UP!" Yang heard from above as a Beowolf wove its way through the dissolving corpses of Grimm and icicles and prepared to attack her. As it reared up to claw at the brawler, Rowan landed on its shoulders and drove his sai deep into its neck ending it. "Did I miss much?" the Faunus asked as he got up and walked up to the group sheathing his sai and redrawing his bow.

"Not much, thanks for that save," Blake said keeping her focus.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Coco asked, "That much of a display could kill you."

"The way I designed Máthair Mac Tíre, aura usage isn't an issue." Rowan said, "The metal I used in the sai magnifies the output of my aura ten-fold."

A large snowflake shaped glyph appeared near them as Weiss leapt down and sent a volley of fireballs flying into the still approaching wall of Grimm. "Better late than never, Ice Queen," Yang said as Weiss approached the group.

"We had to fight a Drakul, Yang," Weiss said, "and that's not exactly the easiest thing to do."

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked. A Beowolf wove through the dissolving corpses and clambered over the dead Ursa Major only to be stopped by a shot from above. "Never mind," Yang said.

"Hiiiiiya!" The crimson reaper called slicing through a speedily approaching Creep, "Sorry," she giggled, "Professor Port wanted me to wait for Weiss to land."

A fireball flew down and took out five Beowolves, "Tally ho!" the veteran hunter called as he fell into the fray plunging the blade of his blunderax into the head of a King Taijutu. It died with an ear piercing shriek.

"Geez, Professor," Yang said, "if you wanted that snake to die so bad…" A grin shot to her face and Ruby, Ferrina, Weiss, and Blake's faces tensed knowing a horrendous pun was going to flow from it, but Rowan stole the blonde train wreck's thunder.

"… Why didn't you _cut_ your losses and _axe_ for it to? Talk about _overkill._" The Faunus finished as he raised his eyebrow and folded his arms, a look of mock-diasppoint on his face.

There was a brief pause from the party. A triple pun from the boy who had caught Weiss' affections in an inescapable embrace, unheard of, terrible puns were Yang's spiel. But the puns that came from Rowan's lips were… different. They were not Yang's terrible quips, they were… funny. Weiss felt herself raised her hand to her face to fight back a bout of audible laughter. But to no avail. _I've never heard a string like that._ Weiss thought, _What's happened to me? I thought I liked Rowan for his bravery in rescuing me. But to give a triad of situational puns like that with a look like that, that's something no other person I know is capable of._

"You've still got it, Rowan." Ferrina chuckled lightly.

Ruby snorted to keep from laughing excessively, the brunette's body shook from the evident body laugh she struggled to suppress. _Oh, Oum, that was so funny._

Luna bit her lip to suppress a bout of laughter, but she wheezed behind closed lips. _Rowan, that was too funny._

Coco and Velvet were trying so hard not to so much as crack a smile. But a small grin appeared on their faces.

Yang however was dumbfounded, a mask of shock and disbelief on her face, "Did you seriously just steal my joke?" She asked her eyes turning a burning red and her hair glowing brighter.

"Jealous, oh fatal beauty that you are," Rowan smirked.

"Rowan," Weiss said, "remember that your girlfriend is standing right here." The Faunus blushed and his ears twitched.

Velvet's ears perked up, "Who?" she asked nervously. Rowan reached up behind his head and motioned to Weiss. Velvet looked at this and put a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Coco tightened her grip on her bag, "Save the lovey stuff for after us completing the mission," The rest of the group nodded. "Velvet," she said, "get to the airship, help Umbra." The rabbit Faunus nodded and quickly made her way to the airship. "This is going to be tough even with the addition of four new fighters."

A bolt of lightning followed Coco's statement and exploded in the middle of six Ursae, "Still got it!" Sycamore called out as his crossbow changed form into a shotgun. He rolled forward and blasted one of the fallen Grimm in the face with a round of fire dust. "Oh yeah," the older Faunus said as he blew across the barrel of his weapon not noticing an Ursa coming up to swipe him from behind.

Rowan saw the Grimm and in a quick, fluid motion raised his blow, plucked a small lightning dust crystal from the quiver on his back, pulled back on the string and fired. An electrically charged needle of ice pierced the Ursa between the eyes. A stream of lightning shot from the creature's back and flew into the Grimm behind it. Ursae, Beowolves, and Creeps were frozen in their tracks like sculptures in a garden. Sycamore was stunned at his little brother's attack. He was going to question why Rowan didn't say anything when the younger Faunus stepped forward and tweaked his brother's nose. Before anyone could protest Rowan's action the young Faunus spoke up, "Why do you always show off like that?"

"Calm down little bro," Sycamore said, "what's the big deal. I mean I show off all the time. Gotta give the ladies a show in the combat field right?"

"You want to know why I show signs of dislike toward your actions during times like this?" Rowan scolded, "It's because you deliberately throw caution to the wind, and show boat without a moment's thought toward what may happen afterwards. Imagine the grief I'd have to deal with if I had to tell Cypress, Ashe, and Ivy about how you died while you were showing off to a bunch of huntresses in training. There's a time and a place for everything, but the battlefield is never a good place to do that." He took a deep breath and continued in a low voice, "We lost mom already, do you think any of us can deal with losing another member of the family so soon?"

Rowan's words cut deep into Sycamore. He knew his little brother was right. Cypress and Ashe were small and didn't know how to react to their own mother's death. Ivy locked herself in her room and cried for three days occasionally looking out toward the Eternal Vale and remembering her mother's soft pink eyes and loving smile. Sycamore kept his mind off the pain for three days after Cherry Blossom Whitemane had been buried. The idea of his mother no longer being around hit him like a bullet in his chest. The one who took it hardest was young Rowan. He didn't eat, he hardly slept, he didn't say anything to anyone. Finally a week later he heard someone talking badly about Cherry in her absence, Rowan walked up to him fists clenched and said, "Have you no sense of honor? Talking down to someone who's not here to defend themselves, you ought to be ashamed. How dare you talk about my mother like that? I doubt you even knew her, who she really was. She was kind, considerate, and never thought negatively toward anyone. How can you look at yourself in the mirror? I've never seen anyone uglier than you." The man's face wilted, he'd never expected to be chewed out by a kid. Especially one who'd just suffered the loss of his mother.

"I never thought about that." Sycamore said, "I was just kidding around like I used to when you were younger. But we'll talk about this later." He said cocking his shotgun and turning his focus to the new transport ship. "That new transport ship has a clear enough landing space. Rowan, tell Umbra to start evacuating the civilians. You girls ready to help out?"

Velvet, Coco, Nora, Luna, Ferrina, and team RWBY nodded. Rowan pulled out three dust crystals, pointed his bow toward the sky and pulled back on the bowstring. He then shouted out, "Commence landing and evac!" He loosed the string and launched three blue fireballs that all exploded, "That's a signal that the General suggested we use for this." He said to the others.

A sudden flurry of gently falling snow took the team by surprise, "I thought you shot three fireballs into the air." Coco said lowering her sunglasses.

"I'll explain that later," Rowan replied, "right now we need to evacuate and escort those passengers from the downed transport ship to the new one." The new transport made its descent and landed in the middle of the clearing. "Let's get this over with," he said, "I don't know what, but something's coming, something bigger and darker than the run-of-the-mill Grimm we've been fighting."

"How can you tell?" Coco asked.

"Call it a sixth sese," Rowan said as he and the group headed to the space between the ships. "Weiss, put up some suspended shield glyphs in a straight line between the hole in the top of the wreck and the gangplank of the new transport." The heiress nodded as she called up a line of her glyphs curious as to what Rowan had up his sleeve. Rowan grinned, "Now for a demonstration of another use of my semblance." Rowan breathed and out and formed two wolves from the stream of snow that flowed from his lips. "Koda, Niju, you know what to do." The wolves nodded as they ran in a parallel path alongside each other under the glyphs. In the wake of their travel, they each left a spiked trail of ice.

_I see what Rowan was going for,_ Weiss thought, _I never knew a semblance like astral projection could be applied in such a use._

Rowan turned his attention to Fox, Yatsuhashi, Ren, and Team SSSN, "Guys party's coming to a close," He shouted, "we need help with this little transfer!"

"Alright guys," Sun said, "time to get out of here."

"Whew," Scarlet said, "this was fun while it lasted."

"Speak for yourself," Sage jabbed, "this was more of a workout than I signed up for."

"Dude," Neptune said cooling off the two fighters, "you stuck with the fight until the end. That's really what matters, ya know?"

Scarlet and Sage looked at each other and back to Neptune, "What's got you all acting all wiseman-like," Scarlet asked as the group quickly made their way to the corridor of ice with slowly amassing Grimm on their tail.

"Guess the supply mission I was on made me that way," Neptune said, "opened me up in a spiritual way."

Sage, Scarlet, and Sun looked at each other, "Geez, Neptune," Sun said to the blue-haired hunter, "do you really need to go all nerd mode on us now of all times?"

"No, he was more geek than nerd," Scarlet added.

"Dork is more like it." Sage chuckled.

"I'm an intellectual, and you guys know it." Neptune retaliated.

The team made it to the top of the spiked wall of the corridor and took positions to guard the civilians. Ren, Fox, and Yatsuhashi followed suit. "Be ready, big guy," Rowan said to the giant in green armor.

"Are Velvet and Coco going to be alright?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"With Ferrina and Luna, my teammate who saved them earlier, around," Rowan replied, "you'd better believe it."

"Then I'll be ready to beat down as many of these monsters as I can." The giant warrior said lowering into a combat stance.

"I hope we can hold them off." Rowan said with an uneasy tone of voice. Weiss joined the group making Rowan worry a little more, _This whole thing doesn't feel right,_ he thought, _and Weiss could get hurt._

Weiss looked at the Faunus, "Rowan, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something horrifying is coming this way." Rowan replied shakily.

"You mean that massive wall of Grimm just past the treeline," Fox asked, "don't tell me you're going soft on us now, first year."

"A mass congregation of Grimm I can stare into and feel content, no problem," Rowan said.

"It's not the White Fang either," Weiss said, "none of Thomas Blackwing's information mentioned anything about their members moving into the packs like this."

"Guys," Ruby said with an air of fear in her voice, "remember that story Mr. Azurus told us back at that town?"

Rowan felt a chill race up his spine. "You mean the one about that old Beowolf that's been roaming the continent since before the war?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," the young huntress said trying not to drop her rifle, "I think I see that same Beowolf moving through that swarm of Grimm. And it's different," Everyone but Rowan turned their attention to the young huntress, "it's got a gray stripe on the top part of its back, and it is covered in scars."

Weiss and Rowan tensed up, "It's Ol' Greyback." They said in stereo.

"Umbra," Rowan asked, "how's the evac procedure going?"

"Quarter of the way done, dude," Umbra replied. "Why? What's up, bro?"

"An old Beowolf with a kill streak as long as the height of Beacon's Tower," Rowan said.

"You don't mean…" Umbra said wide eyed with horror.

"I do mean." Rowan said. "Keep the civilians moving, but at a faster pace. Keep them calm. And keep a few of my family's extra strength rejuvenation medicinal pills handy. We may need those soon."

"Way ahead of you," Umbra said, "I'll be subconsciously passing on some good vibes for you dudes too. Be careful, Rowan."

Two wolves, Kota and Niju, took the place of two icicles on the wall behind Rowan. The sight of the Faunus' two companions made him feel more relaxed, _I sometimes forget how soothing seeing the extensions of my soul in the form of these wolves can be._ The Faunus thought as he inhaled through his nose and exhaled relaxing his shoulders.

"You feeling okay, Rowan," Sun asked, "you seemed kinda nervous."

"I was completely unnerved," Rowan replied, "but I feel better now." _There I go, lying through my teeth,_ He scolded to his own thoughts, _there's no way we can beat a Grimm as old as Ol' Greyback and walk away unscathed. The best we can do is hold it off until it's safe to leave. Even if I were to use my Bloodline Inheritance, I'd only be able to hold it off for ten seconds at best. Weiss' glyphs would probably shatter if she attempted to retrain a creature of such power. This big guy next to me shows great physical prowess, but only just. One good blow to the neck or one of the points in his leg and he'll be in need of some serious medical attention. _He glanced over to Ferrina, _No way Ferrina's semblance could be of much help, Greyback's too old and crafty to mount a single jab and give its opponent time to set up for a counter attack. _His attention shifted to Luna, _Luna's semblance would be pointless to use unless we could distract this Grimm and let Luna get close enough. Team SSSN could only be of help if we're desperate. Only Neptune is fresh enough to last long and Sun and the other two are bound to be worn out from over two days of combat. Ren's probably going to be of help if we can catch it off guard and Nora's grenades may help deter it from charging at us directly._ He looked back to Ruby and then to Yang and Blake, _Crescent Rose can be used to guide this thing from a distance, Yang might be able to slow it down while Blake works in conjunction with Weiss and make use of a glyph to enhance speed. Every move has to count, no room for errors._

Weiss glanced from the tree line to Rowan, she could see that despite his previous comment he was just barely holding it together. "Rowan, I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying," the heiress whispered just loud enough for the young Faunus to hear, "you have no reason to lie just to make me feel better."

Hearing this caught Rowan completely off guard, but in a way it actually calmed him. He suddenly heard a distant voice in his head whisper to him in a warm tone, _You know, she has a point sweet heart. There's no use in lying to the ones you love._

Rowan tightened his grip on his bow as he reached to grab a small dust crystal from his quiver he then knocked it to the bow string. "Right," he said, "let's hold this beast back." No sooner had the words left his lips when a huge Beowolf came prowling out of the woods. The spines protruding from its body were covered in cuts and bullet holes. The bone-like film on the Beowolf had a large slash on its right eye and sure enough, there was a large gray patch on the upper part of its back. "No doubt about it," Rowan said as the wolves' fur bristled and their teeth bared, "it's Ol' Greyback."

Yatsuhashi and Fox were taken aback by Rowan's statement, "I've heard the stories of Ol' Greyback," the green armored giant said, "but I never knew he was real."

Fox looked at the monster before him as it reared up to a staggering fifteen feet. A low growl emanated from the beast's jaws. Rowan's wolves each began striding outwardly from one another, hoping to flank one another. The large Beowolf howled loudly, sending chills rushing up the spines of all in its presence. "Keep calm but don't let your guard down." Rowan said. The Grimm charged at the party of huntsmen, zigzagging to avoid any shots, _This thing's smart,_ Nora fired off a series of grenades from Magnhild in the direction of Ol' Greyback, _I hope that at least slows it down._

The ancient Beowolf leapt forward and was caught by one of Rowan's wolves. The beast was knocked back to the ground on its back giving Rowan enough time to make a hand sign and flick the tips of his fingers down. The wolves turned into ice that pinned the Grimm to the ground, The wolves popped up from the ice on the edge of the temporary prison, "Ok, let's get it while it's down!" Nora exclaimed using Magnhild to shoot herself skyward, "BANZAI!" she screamed bringing Magnhild down to the hammer's massive head to smash Ol' Greyback and blast it with a grenade.

"Nora, you crazy fool, get outta there!" Rowan shouted. But to no avail, Greyback slammed both of its forelimbs up and forced them out to push forward shattering its icy bonds. Ren leapt into action attempting to block the massive Beowolf's attack on his friend. He was knocked out of the way by a hard backhand from a now upright Greyback and sent flying headfirst into the side of the ship.

"REN!" Nora shrieked before Magnhild was caught in Greyback's jaws. Nora's face morphed from a picture of berserk joy to a mask of fear as her eyes locked with the glowing red eyes of the ancient Beowolf. The burning red orbs contained no remorse, no feeling or care for life, but only the urge to kill and leave a fiery path of death and destruction in its wake.

Blake ran to retrieve Ren's now limp body while Rowan glanced to Yatsuhashi and Fox. The second year huntsmen returned the look and nodded. They charged the Beowolf, as Rowan loosed a lightning bolt from his bow. The bolt hit the ancient Grimm in the chest, stunning it as Yatsuhashi landed an uppercut to the beast's stomach sending it airborne and causing it to drop Magnhild and Nora. Nora landed on one of Rowan's wolves who carried her back to the ship, Yang picked the fear stricken redhead up and carried her and her weapon into the ship. Blake followed her in and sat Ren next to Nora, "He's in bad shape," she said to Nora who looked at Blake with tears forming in her eyes, "but he's still alive with a good chance of recovery."

"I hope so," Nora said with tears rolling down her face, "if something happened to my best friend, I don't know what I'd do."

Blake looked at Nora and pulled a medicine pill she had from a pouch on Gambol Shroud's sling, "Ferrina told me to use this only in an emergency," she said placing it in Nora's hands, "I'd say this is emergency enough. It'll help his chances a bit more."

Nora started to cry, "Thanks Blake," she said putting the pill in Ren's mouth, plugging his nose and helping him chew and swallow it.

"Stay here, Nora," Blake said, "he needs you now more than ever."

"Yeah," Nora replied cradling her friend's head in a hug.

The redhead felt a pair of arms around her waist, "You probably need a hug too, Nora." Luna said,  
"I'm so sorry about what happened, Ren will be ok though." Nora couldn't help but doubt the little cat Faunus' words but she didn't want to think about it, she'd be patient if it meant Ren being okay.

"Thank you, Luna," Nora sobbed, "will you stay with me and Ren until we get to the Beacon Infirmary?" she asked as her tears started flowing again.

"Nora, if it will help I'll hold your hand while you wait for him to wake up." Luna said with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Just please, don't cry anymore. I can't stand seeing my friends cry." She tried to choke back her sobs, "I've never liked sadness," her words were cut off as she felt Nora embrace her.

"Then let's help each other," the redhead sobbed.

Neither one of the girls saw Ren open one of his eyes, _Nora,_ he said in his mind, _please don't cry, I'll be alright if you promise to have patience. Luna will help you through this, I know she will. I can tell her feelings for you go deeper than you know._ A smile rolled across the young man's face, _If only I could tell you this in reality, rather than in my head. You'd probably squeal with joy like always. But you'll probably figure out on your own like you always do. I may be the brother figure in your life, since we aren't a couple, but Luna seems to be a bit of a match for you, she's exactly like you in so many ways. It's like she's another you only a Faunus with an obvious liking of that goofy fashion icon, Chez Shire's, color palette._ He chuckled in his mind, _I wish I could tell you this, but I have a feeling that my silence may last for quite a while._

The fight outside the ship had only gotten more intense as Sycamore, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Team SSSN, and Professor Port entered the fray against the indomitable force of primal wrath known as Ol' Greyback. The party had taken to using ranged attacks in lieu of what would happen if they engaged directly. The only ones bold enough to chance a direct attack were Rowan, Ruby, Yatsuhashi and Fox. Yatsuhashi's power proved to be just enough to help him endure brutal hits in order to help Fox slip in over top of the green armored giant and land an attack with is blades. Rowan used his semblance wolves to engage directly while he tried to land a shot with Máthair Mac Tíre, this just made the creature angrier. Ferrina fired off aura bolts trying to stop the monstrous Grimm, but it shrugged the hits off like they were nothing. Ruby waited for the few moments when the Beowolf was guarding its front side to slip in behind it with her semblance and launch herself into it with Crescent Rose. In spite of all her experience killing the Beowolves on Patch, Ol' Greyback's gnarled hide was tougher than it seemed. Crescent Rose's blade only left a shallow cut in the Beowolf's skin. Weiss tried firing off icicles but that only seemed to annoy the beast mildly. Yang's Ember Celica landed several direct hits to the creature's body with exploding dust rounds. Still, the Beowolf shrugged it off and clawed at its attackers. Jaune used Crocea Mors to try to hack away at the beast while keeping its claws at bay with his shield. Ol' Greyback didn't even wince and a single blow to the blonde knight's shield caused Jaune's aura bar displayed on his scroll to go down to the yellow. Port fired burst after burst of fire rounds at the monster, making it slow down only slightly. Rowan's scroll buzzed, after thirty minutes of constant fighting pushing all of the fighters to the point of fatigue. It was Umbra, "Okay, dudes and dudettes, transfer of passengers is complete, we are heading to point B in Vale now." He said.

"You heard him guys," Rowan called out as he dodged getting bitten by the now enraged demon spawn of the Grimm, "tactical advance to the rear, on the double."

Blake used her semblance to dodge a frenzied swipe from Greyback and darted toward the ship. Ruby used Crescent Rose to rocket back toward the ship. Yang, Yatsuhashi, and Fox, ran to the ship while Professor Port provided cover. Sycamore covered Team SSSN covered each other as they headed into the ship, only Rowan and Weiss were left, "Weiss," the Faunus said, "time to go."

"You first," Rowan said as he dismissed Kota and Niju.

"On three." The heiress replied. The replacement transport turned the gangplank to face the two young hunters. "Ready?" she asked. Rowan nodded, "One, two, three." They leaped back to make a break for the ship but were knocked hard into ship together. They blacked out as soon as they were batted toward the ship.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I will say that Ren is all right, I'm not mean enough to shatter Nora's heart. The worst I can give Ren is brain damage that renders him unable to speak, so guess which hyperactive redhead will need to learn sign language. I've made Luna a bit of a sister-figure for Nora, they're so much alike after all. Ferrina calling Yang "babe" was a little bit of a "warrior's love" situation. Yang gives Ferrina the first fight that leaves her breathless (sorry to all fellow Freezerburn and Bumbleby fans who read this, but don't worry they won't get together) so of course there will be a little attraction on Ferrina's side. As for Weiss and Rowan, do you think I'd have them die on Weiss' birthday? They've got several years left in them, fret not my friends. Next chapter is going to introduce the rest of Rowan's siblings and father. Hope you don't think me a monster for this long chapter.  
**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	13. Wake Up, It's Your Birthday

**Apology: I do apologize with how I ended the last chapter, I wanted to dust off my knack for a mean cliffhanger and I left all of you in suspense over it. I was confronted by Shadow Nightblade in his review of my last chapter, I believe the words he used were "...how dare you end it that way." After that I decided to put out this next bit of my story a day early. So here we go, in honor of Sheena Duquette Oum, Lindsay Jones, Kara Eberle, Arryn Zech, and Barbara Dunkleman who at this time have already recorded a good amount of RWBY Volume 3. I'd like to see some more reviews, a good story is wasted on the opinions of two people alone. Let me know what you think, okay? :) I promise I'll respond to each one as soon as I can.**

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes slowly. A beeping sound in a constant rhythm made it to her ears. A smell of sterility with a hint of roses and something she could only place as citrus and an earthen aroma, possibly cedar wafted into her nostrils. She felt something near her legs as if someone were laying their head down to take a nap. As her vision cleared the heiress saw Ruby Rose asleep on her bed. She lifted her hand up to her forehead and felt the grogginess leave her, "What happened," she asked, "and more importantly, where in the world am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Weiss turned her head to see Ferrina sitting in a chair next to a bed where Rowan lay sleeping, "Good thing too. You were out cold, which is more than I can say for Rowan." The scarlet haired fighter said.

"What happened," Weiss asked, "I remember counting to three and then nothing. The next thing I know I'm awake in this room with this dolt sleeping by my feet and you next to Rowan." She looked down and noticed she was wearing a paper-thin hospital gown, her face turned bright red, "And where are my clothes!?"

Ferrina smirked, "Ol' Greyback knocked you and Rowan into the ship." She said, "Rowan used his semblance to bring out a wolf in time to catch you and soften the blow a bit. Rowan on the other hand took a full hit and managed to use his sai to fire a freezing lightning bolt at that monster." Weiss' eyes widened in shock, "He used his last moments of consciousness to pop a rejuvenation pill into your mouth and one for himself. As for your clothes, I loosened them a bit on the flight back and when we got here I volunteered to remove them." Weiss' blushed deepened, "Don't worry," Ferrina chuckled, "I made sure to be careful. And I didn't let anyone take any photos to be used against you later. Yang doesn't have any either. I threatened to give her a thirty second special with a set of dull clippers." Weiss couldn't help laugh a bit at this.

The heiress turned her attention to Rowan's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful as he lay in the hospital bed, "How could he not have been knocked out by a hit like that?" she asked Ferrina.

"He and I do full contact sparring," Ferrina said, "so I think he's built up a tolerance for that kind of punishment." Her face wilted slightly, "Ren however wasn't so lucky."

Weiss put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, "Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's awake," Ferrina said, "but he can't speak. Nora nearly freaked out when he tried to speak but had to write it down. She took her hammer and threatened the doctors, Luna had to restrain her and calm her down. Poor girl, you should have seen how heartbroken she was when they said they didn't know if Ren would ever speak again. But to ease Nora's pain the doctors said she'd be able to maintain her bond with Ren, she'd be his voice if he agreed to learn sign language. So, for the past two days they've been going to special classes learning the language, and Luna's been going too."

"Huh," Weiss said at the concept of Nora having the patience to learn something so complex, "that's unlike her."

"It's about like you, a girl who was brought up on the belief that Faunus and the White Fang being riff-raff and rapscallions," Ferrina said with a look of moderate accusation in her eyes, "falling in love and becoming the girlfriend of a Faunus like Rowan and having a former member of the White Fang as a friend and teammate. I'm not holding any of this against you, I have a strong dislike for the White Fang, but not the members." The heiress looked at her conversation partner quizzically, "The members of the White Fang mean well, they want to be treated as equals, but they're making a mistake by using fear instead of understanding. Eventually they'll cause another war in which the Faunus will fight on both sides and countless deaths will occur."

"I hope Rowan's family will manage to stop that from happening." Weiss said.

"The problem is the harsh treatment of the workers at the Schnee Dust Co." Ferrina said, "Based on what Blake and Yang told me that will most likely stop when you take over the company. Unfortunately Rowan's family members on the inside say that the White Fang's ambitious and bloodthirsty leader has no such patience and wants to carry out assassination after assassination until no members of your family is left standing."

Weiss had known of this all throughout her childhood. The White Fang would stop at nothing to cause as much suffering to the Schnee family as possible until their demands were met. Even if it meant killing every member of the heiress family in order to achieve their goal. This was a reality that she intended to prevent, "I know that," she said, "that's why I've chosen to be with Rowan." Ferrina raised an eyebrow, "I could have chosen a boy who was an heir to a great military equipment manufacturing company. But, that would have caused them to be a target for the White Fang to pilfer from thus making me a bigger target for them. But I chose Rowan mainly because he saved my life when we were both very young. He was always there for me, and I didn't know. It was for the better, if I didn't focus on him I would stand less of a chance of tipping off any White Fang agents who may have gotten close to me."

A sudden stirring from Ruby made the girls look at each other as if to say "this conversation will continue at a later date."

"Nnnh," The younger huntress in training groaned as she woke up and turned her attention to the heiress. "Weiss," she said groggily with a smile on her face, "good to see you're awake." She yawned.

"Awake, yes," Weiss said, "but I'm pretty sore."

"I came here after I saw Nora almost go berserk on a doctor." Ruby added, "I wanted to make sure you didn't turn out like Ren."

Weiss looked at her team leader with a solemn look on her face. She couldn't believe that this usually hyperactive, childish, cookie munching, reckless dolt was so concerned for the health of the only member of her team that she stayed by her side all through her recovery. Then the thought popped into the heiress' head, "Ruby, how long have I been here?"

"I think it's been three days," Ruby said, "does that sound about right, Ferrina?"

Ferrina nodded, "it's exactly how long they've been here." She said.

"Ugh," Weiss groaned, "and Rowan had the idea to throw a party for us. I was afraid something like this would happen."

"Weiss," Ferrina said, "need I remind you that Umbra was the one planning the party."

"But Rowan was in here in the infirmary all this time." Weiss contradicted.

"Rowan wouldn't shut up about all the things you like," Ferrina replied, "everything is either ice blue or white. At least it's not pink."

"Did Penny say when she'd be here?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, Penny's coming?" Weiss asked.

"She wanted to make sure you were okay, Weiss." Ruby said.

The group waited a while but eventually, Penny walked into the room but was accompanied not by Atlesean soldiers. She was followed by two Faunus children who made Ferrina's stern face light up. "Auntie Fewwina!" the youngest of the two said as she ran to and met the warrior's embrace. "I missded you."

"Aww, and Auntie Ferrina missed her little Ashe too." Ferrina said rubbing noses with the excited little Faunus girl.

Weiss and Ruby were in awe of seeing Ferrina whose usual demeanor was firm and heated to the point of avoidance acting like a mother. "And who do we have here, Ferrina?" the heiress asked.

"This is Rowan's little sister Ashe Whitemane." Ferrina said as the six year old wolf Faunus shyly waved and lowered her ears.

"And I'm Cypress Whitemane, nice to meet you." The older of the two children said. "Thanks for bringing us Miss Penny." He said.

"It was no problem at all, and I was happy to meet both of you." Penny said.

"Hi Penny," Ruby said remembering that her odd friend was present, "sorry I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Sal-u-tations, friend Ruby," Penny said with a smile on her face, "It's alright, I was also taken by seeing your friend Ferrina acting differently."

"With this cutie it's impossible to be so stern all the time." Ferrina chuckled. The little Faunus in her arms turned her head and huddled closer to her guardian. "She gets a little shy around new people." She giggled cradling the little girl's head.

"Is big brother gonna be okay?" Cy asked pointing to Rowan.

"He took a hit from Ol' Greyback," Weiss said, "the ancient Beowolf that has been terrorizing places between Vale and Vacuo since before the war."

Cyprus looked at Weiss in disbelief, "My brother fought Ol' Greyback?" he asked.

"He and I both did," Sycamore said, "and Ruby and Weiss and a few others fought Ol' Greyback too."

"Nice to see you taking your brother's advice about not showing off," Ferrina said.

"He's right there a hospital bed," Sycamore said, "and I know he can hear me. He's just enjoying a little peace. Isn't that right, little bro."

Rowan popped one of his eyes open, "And it was nice until you showed up, Sycamore." He grumbled.

"Forgive me, just thought I'd check up on you." Sycamore said, "Ivy was going to but she and Dad are busy digesting how Grau Schnee's oldest daughter is now dating you."

"You weren't supposed to tell them you dweeb." Rowan said. "That's my job."

"Well, Dad put two and two together on his own when that rabbit Faunus, Velvet told him." Sycamore said, "But we'll deal with Grau later, I mean it's the day of your little party," he winked.

"Why are there so many people in here?" A nurse asked, "Only teammates and family are permitted to enter here at this time."

Penny looked at the nurse feeling rather disappointed in herself. "I will wait outside then," she said, "I am sorry for any trouble I caused." She walked out the door and sat down in the waiting area with a sad look on her face.

"Ma'am," Rowan said to the nurse, "when will it be okay for Miss Schnee and I to be released?"

"As soon as I get these papers signed by young Mr. Whitemane's father," the nurse said, "then the both of you are free to go. But," she held up her finger in caution, "under my advisement, you're both to keep off the sparring room floor for no less than three days." She looked at them both, "Am I making myself clear, Miss Schnee, Mr. Whitemane?" The young pair looked at each other smiled and nodded.

Just then, a tall man with clay red hair topped with wolf ears stepped in. He was around fifty years of age, but he looked to be around thirty. He wore a button down shirt and a dark brown trench coat with fringe on the sleeves and top of the back, and a pair of black jeans with tan colored boots. He spoke in a deep voice that made Weiss flash back to when she was younger. "I trust you two are doing alright." He said.

"As alright as we _can_ be, Pop." Rowan replied with a smile on his face.

"I understand from Professor Port and Sycamore that you and your friends took on Ol' Greyback." He said. The two hunters' heads tilted forward, Rowan gripped his sheets tightly, "You're all very lucky to have made it out of there. Now then," He said changing the subject, "I believe I have a couple of forms I need to fill out."

"Right this way, Mr. Whitemane." The nurse said, "Oh and children," Weiss and Rowan snapped out of their stupor and turned their attention to the older woman, "your clothes are waiting beneath your beds." She walked out of the room with Redwood Whitemane in tow. Ruby, Ferrina and Ashe, Sycamore, and Cypress followed suit to give the young hunters some privacy.

Weiss reached down and grabbed her dress, bolero jacket, stockings and high heel boots. Rowan reached down and grabbed his black Three Beowolf Moon t-shirt, brown leather belt with silver wolf's head belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown boots. The two hunters in training turned away from each other out of respect for each other's privacy. They removed their hospital gowns and started dressing themselves, Weiss from the top down, Rowan from the bottom up. "Hey, Rowan," Weiss said, "Ferrina said that you saved me before we hit the wall inside the ship." Her face flushed as she glanced over her shoulder at her lover, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Rowan looked back over his shoulder, "I wasn't going to let you end up like Ren," he said, "I'd never forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

The Faunus tensed up as he felt the heiress' slender arms reach around and embrace him, "I can't thank you enough, my bold young wolf." She kissed him between his shoulder blades. She pulled out of the hug and put on her bolero jacket as Rowan put on his shirt.

"You don't need to thank me, my beautiful princess." Rowan said as he turned around the face her. He walked over and looked at her, his eyes took in every detail of the young heiress' appearance. "I think you should leave your hair down," the heiress looked at her hair piece, "just for today, consider that your birthday present to me."

Weiss' eyes met his, "If that's what you want," she smiled as she kissed him on the lips, "then consider it done. But only for today," She looked off to her left, "and maybe in our dream realm dates." She blushed.

Rowan crossed his arms and thought about it, "Alright then," He nodded, "well let's get out of here." The heiress nodded as the Faunus boy escorted her out of the room. On their way out, Rowan remembered to grab his leather jacket.

When they entered the waiting area, Rowan was wrenched out of Weiss' embrace by an older girl. She squeezed him into a bear hug, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you're okay, little brother. You had me so~ worried," she said, "And also congratulations on having a beautiful girlfriend I'm so happy for you~. Best birthday present ever~!"

"Ivy," Rowan wheezed, "as happy as I am to see you," he coughed, "please let me go, I think my ribs are gonna implode."

"Whoop," Ivy said, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for all the awesome stuff that I'm just now finding out about. I mean, you're dating the heiress to one of the Remnant's most prestigious families." Weiss flushed slightly, "And look at her, she is beyond super beautiful. She puts me and cousin Juniper to shame."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

Sycamore sighed heavily, "My twin sister's talking about our cousin Juniper Whitemane. She's a world-famous huntress and beauty model. She's done everything from auto shows, to fashion shows, to game tournaments. She's the girl every Faunus wants to be or be romantically involved with."

"Sounds like medicine isn't the only thing your family's famous for." Yang said.

"I've met Juniper before, back when I was the face of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." Pyrrha said, "She was nice, but a little… how do I put this lightly?"

Sycamore finished for the Mystrali warrior, "A little ditsy, like the hair spray and blonde dye jobs have gone straight to her brain and caused her to devolve into a total goofball?"

"Actually, I was going to say out there." Pyrrha said blushing at how accurate the older Faunus' description of the model was.

Weiss looked at the Faunus. She was absolutely incredible. Her slender, athletic body was flawless. Her well kempt brown hair with a streak of purple on the side was radiant and healthy. Her soft royal blue eyes could make a man feel humble toward her. All this was enveloped in a light purple dress, wooden wrist bangle, and a pair of dark purple penny loafers. She was the picture of simplistic elegance. Weiss felt slightly jealous of the girl's outer appearance. But she reminded herself that Rowan loved her for who she was inside, not what she looked like on the outside. "It's nice to meet you, Ivy," The heiress said with a curtsy, "I'm Weiss Schnee, Rowan's girlfriend."

Ivy smiled with child-like glee, "Oh aren't you just a perfect picture of angelic elegance," she said curtsying back, "the pleasure is mine."

"Sal-u-tations again, Weiss, Rowan," Penny said, "I am sorry for barging in like I did earlier. Your brother and sister really wanted to see you, and I could not seem to say no to them."

"It's alright, Penny," Rowan said.

"Is this also your sister," The redhead asked looking at Ivy.

"Yes, this is my older sister Ivy," Rowan said.

"It is good to meet you," Penny said, "I'm Penny."

"It's great to meet you too, Penny," Ivy giggled.

"Does this mean that we're friends now?" Penny asked.

"I believe it does," Ivy said, "I'll be happy to be your friend, Penny."

Penny could barely contain her happiness, "Sen-sational!" she exclaimed.

"Hi~," Nora said in a sing-song voice, "guess who just got permission to leave his hospital room."

Ren just waved shyly. "Sorry about what happened, Ren." Rowan said.

Ren just shrugged, "Oh, don't worry, Rowan," Nora said, "We've started taking those Sign Language classes the past few days," She giggled, "and Luna's been taking notes and helping me learn the more complicated stuff when Ren was resting up." Ren nodded in confirmation. He started signing to his friends as Nora translated, "He says, 'Nora is doing better than a lot of people thought she would,' well of course I am. You're like my best best friend, Ren, you deserve a voice to speak your mind with. Of course I'm happy to help you like this."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ivy said.

"That's a very big responsibility to partake in, Nora." Weiss said, "I hope you can live up to it."

Ren started signing again, "'She's already a few lessons ahead of the rest of the class.' Yeah, I'd _complete garbage_ without Luna to help me."

"Luna's just a big sweetie like that," Ivy said, "by the way, where is that cute little kitten? I miss hugging her."

Nora piped up, "She's helping Umbra with a thing somewhere on campus."

Redwood Whitemane had finished filling out the forms needed for Weiss and Rowan to leave by this point. "Well, everything's in order." He chuckled.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, Mr. Whitemane." Weiss apologized.

"Say no more, Weiss," Redwood replied, "you don't need to be sorry for anything. Now, I believe Umbra has something he needs the rest of us to help him with, in the ballroom."

"Oops, I almost forgot about that, Dad," Sycamore said, "come on everyone. Rowan, I'll send someone to get you and Weiss as soon as we're done helping Umbra. You two just… you know… err." He couldn't think of anything.

"You two should go be _boyfriend and girlfriend._" Cy finished in a teasing sing-song voice that made the rest of them chuckle. "Rowan and Weiss, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," He teased further.

"Cypress Alexander," Redwood said, "behave."

"Yes, Papa," Cy said with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Weiss and Rowan looked at each other for a moment. They were a bit unsure how they would spend the day until they were retrieved for whatever festivities their friends had planned for them. But, they knew they'd figure something out. So, Rowan took Weiss by the hand and led her out of the infirmary to find how they'd spend their day. When they walked out the door, Ruby looked to the other and nodded to them as they ran out the door to the ballroom.

* * *

Weiss and Rowan walked through the courtyard, looking at the beautiful scenery, the warmth of the sun on their faces. Every so often, they'd sneak a glance at each other and admire their lover. Weiss then got an idea, "Rowan, let's go to that little glen I showed you, no one will bother us there." She said.

"Weiss, that sounds like a perfect idea." Rowan smiled.

"A little romantic rendezvous, lovely action for a lovely day such as this," Said mysterious female voice, "But, I never thought I'd see a Schnee with a Faunus. This is good news for the world. Hope for a lasting era of peace."

Rowan and Weiss turned around and saw where, or rather whom, the voice had come from. They were met with the sight of a young woman with fiery red hair with feathers mixed in. She wore a simple white dress with a flame patterned shawl and leather sandals with gold fasteners inlayed with a small ruby in the center of each one. "I take it you're the illustrious Telephe Phoen, from Mistral." Rowan asked.

"You'd be correct, Rowan Whitemane," The bird Faunus said, "it's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Weiss was amazed that the woman she'd just heard of days ago was rather calm and less frightening than she'd expected. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," the heiress said humbly, "though you're different from what Pyrrha Nikos described."

Telephe only smiled, "Don't let the rumors fools you, Miss Schnee…"

"Please, call me Weiss," the heiress said.

"…Weiss," Telephe said, "but even though I'm fierce and merciless on the field, I am approachable in public. It is to my knowledge that your bloodline inheritance is also rather imposing too."

"I've only used it during attacks by the White Fang," Rowan corrected, "I've yet to use it outside of those situations. But if you'd like to pit two polar opposites against each other in a sparring match, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

Telephe chuckled to herself, never before had she received such an offer. _I have to admit, _She thought, _I've never met someone with that sort of spirit._ "I'll take that under serious consideration, Rowan." She smiled warmly, "Now, where are the two of you headed on a lovely day such as this?"

"We were going to spend some time together," Weiss said, "some friends of ours are planning a party for us."

"Oh," Telephe was intrigued, "forgive me for prying, what's the occasion?"

"Well," Rowan began, "Weiss and I have been friends for years." Telephe's face grew to a smile, "We didn't really talk much until I saved her life from White Fang abductors." Telephe gasped, "But, even before that, I used to slip her a few tokens of affection. Sometimes a glass of water or a single white rose in a vase at her place at her family's dining room table. So, three days ago was Weiss' birthday and I thought, why not throw her a party after we get back from our mission? Didn't expect the two of us to encounter an ancient Beowolf and get knocked out. Now it's my birthday and we both woke up in the infirmary."

"Oh, granted with a gift of surviving an ordeal like that, around your birthday no less," Telephe said, "you're both certainly very lucky. And I get the distinct impression that something happened to bring you closer during this grave encounter."

"Rowan saved me, for the third time." Weiss commented.

"Weiss," Rowan stopped her, "I'll just say this once," The heiress looked at the Faunus, "lovers don't keep score." The young wolf Faunus winked.

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her wolf tightly, "You always know the right thing to say." She said.

Telephe wiped her eyes, "I've never seen a couple who loved each other so beautifully," she sniffed, "and Happy Birthday to each of you. I must ask, where is this party supposed to be?" the phoenix Faunus asked.

"My teammate, Umbra, is setting things up in the ballroom," Rowan said, "I'm sure they could use a little extra help, plus more friends means more fun and comradery."

"Alright," Telephe said, "consider team PHNX in attendance. You two enjoy your day until then." She called as she began walking toward the ballroom.

"Wow," Weiss said, "this is going to be a pretty big day for us. I mean, Telephe Phoen and her team will be there, I never would have imagined that."

"Me neither," Rowan said, "until then, let's continue our little rendezvous."

The heiress agreed and they both headed through the hidden passage in the walk to their secret get away spot, formerly Weiss' private vocal practice spot. But, she saw romantic possibility for her and Rowan here too. She wasn't one for making out with a boy, but she did choose something more traditional like laying back and watching the clouds or if it were later they'd watch the sunset. As they approached the clearing at the end of the secluded path, Weiss felt her emotions race. She felt her heart beat intensify, _It's okay, Weiss._ She thought, _Rowan's here, my wolf is with his princess. I just hope he's ok with a peaceful afternoon together. I can't really do that much for his birthday. Why did I have to get knocked out by that accursed Beowolf._ She hadn't been this stressed since Rowan surprised her at the airship almost a week prior.

The sudden feeling of Rowan gently grabbing her hand made the heiress' mind snap back to reality, "Relax a little, Weiss," the Faunus said, "I know you're worried about not having a gift for me since you were in the infirmary." He smiled, "I don't care about what the gift is, as long as it involves you I'm perfectly happy with whatever you have planned." They entered the clearing and Weiss removed her bolero jacket, "Weiss unless I'm wrong, I think it's a little early for…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, my wolf," Weiss stopped him, "I'm taking off my jacket to help me relax a bit." She grabbed the Faunus by the shoulders, "How about we have a seat in the shade, watch the clouds go by?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, my princess." Rowan said as he followed her to the biggest shade tree in the clear and sat down.

Weiss took off her wedge-heeled boots and laid her head on Rowan's shoulder. "If it's all the same to you, I'm perfectly content with spending the day like this." She said, "Under a tree, watching the clouds go by." She reached and entwined her fingers with his. "Did you ever think of me while you were at school in Atlas?" she asked.

"Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." Rowan said as he raised their hands and kissed the back of hers. He reached in a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a series of envelopes addressed to Weiss.

"What are those?" the heiress asked.

"Well," Rowan said, "when I thought of you, I had to write down my feelings, I didn't want to fall prey to the Blight." He placed them in her free hand, "So I wrote these letters for you."

Weiss opened and read the letters, every word of love, passion, and affection filling her heart until once again tears flowed from her eyes. She wiped the tears away, reached over and buried her head in Rowan's chest, "I've never read anything like those letters," she sobbed, "why didn't you send any of them to me?"

Rowan blushed a little, "I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings," he said.

The heiress wrapped her arms behind the young Faunus' neck, "Will this clear away your doubts?" She leaned in and met her lips with his. It was the first time she'd ever made out with a boy but it was as if nature had told her how to chain a continuous string of kisses together. With each kiss, she felt her hands trace up the back of Rowan's neck and gently scratch behind wolf Faunus' velvety ears. When Rowan felt the heiress' fingers affectionate touch he pulled her closer to him and held her in a tender embrace. After this had continued for ten minutes, the heiress pulled away panting lightly and laying her forehead to his.

"Does that answer your question, my princess?" the Faunus asked.

"Not even close my wolf." Weiss answered as she brought herself in for another slew of passionate kissing. The young couple felt within them a fiery passion for the other. They couldn't quell the unyielding flood of emotion that pushed them to the point of breathlessness. The next time they pulled away Weiss rested her head on Rowan's chest, "That was so wonderful, Rowan," she panted, "You're such a perfect kisser."

The Faunus boy ran his fingers through the heiress' white locks, "You're a pretty amazing kisser yourself, Weiss," he said.

Weiss couldn't tell whether it was the warmth and quiet of the clearing, or if it was the steady rhythm from Rowan's heartbeat paired with the elevation in her body temperature from the make out sessions she shared that made her feel drowsy, but she invited it. "Rowan," Weiss said hoping to keep from falling asleep, "do you think it would be dangerous if we went into the dream realm?"

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea," Rowan said, "I'm still feeling a little weak from the battle with Ol' Greyback."

Weiss was disappointed, but she understood his reasoning. After all, it was doctor's orders, no aura use for a few days. She sighed, but took this reality with a grain of salt, "I suppose I can deal with falling asleep in your arms on a nice day like this." She said as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams, my princess." Rowan said as he kissed the sleeping heiress on her forehead. He looked up at the sky, _Mom, you'd be happy to see this,_ He thought, _you'd love to meet Weiss. She's strong, independent, brilliant, all the while hiding a beautiful, talented, loving young woman. In a way she's a human version of you. You'd get along swimmingly._ His eyes closed as he pulled the heiress closer and interlocked her fingers and his. "This is birthday is turning up roses." He smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have part one of the Birthday Arc. I've dropped a few hints of the coming events in this particular line of events to Shadow Nightblade, he's rather excited to see what happened, especially after how I ended the last chapter.**


	14. Nothing to Schneeze At

**Dedication: This chapter was supposed to come out next week, but I'm posting it today, June 22, 2015 because it's a special day for one that now watches all of us from on high. A birthday chapter for a Monty Oum's birthday. :) I hope you all like how this turns out. So without further ado, let the party begin.**

* * *

Umbra was in his element, planning with him was like playing Remnant: The Game only without the impending strategic element of attacking an opponent. The fact that he had Coco Adel of Team CFVY helping him with the decorating and placement of the essentials made it twice as easy as it would have been. Cypress and Ashe were being watched by Velvet and Penny, who got along quite well in spite of Ruby's worry. Ruby herself was grabbing the less delicate lightweight decorations and handing them off where they needed to go. Yang and Yatsuhashi were making light work of the heavier décor as they placed things where Coco and Umbra instructed. Redwood, Sycamore, and Ivy were helping Blake with hanging streamers and plant placement. Ferrina and Pyrrha had been bringing the food in and had instructed Jaune to stand guard over the food table. In order to keep Nora from wolfing down the buffet, Ferrina had given him a wooden spoon to keep the redhead at bay. Luna was assisting with the drinks, while Ren had decided to take things easy and keep Nora busy so she wouldn't give Jaune any trouble. Fox, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune were busy arguing with each other over the cake.

A sudden opening of the ballroom doors followed by the presence of Telephe and her team, "Sorry to barge in like this," the Faunus girl said, "I was told this is where Rowan and Weiss' birthday celebration would be."

"Yup," Ruby said, "and you are?"

"Whoops," Telephe said shyly, "where are my manners? I'm T…" She was cut off.

"Telephe Phoen," Pyrrha said with a look of shock on her face.

Ruby and everyone except Umbra and Coco turned their attention to Telephe and her team, "Oh, hi Pyrrha," the bird Faunus said rather nervously, "it's good to see you again."

"Yes," the warrior girl said with a smile. "And, thank goodness it's not on the combat stage this time."

"Are you going to introduce us, Telephe?" one of her teammates asked.

"Right, this is the rest of Team PHNX," Telephe said, "Hyacinth Lazuli, Nestur Marine, and Hyacinth's twin brother, Xenokles."

"Hiya," Ruby said, "I'm Ruby Rose, that's my older sister Yang Xiao Long, and these are," she cleared her throat as she started rattling off her friends and teammates, "Blake Belladonna, Velvet Scarletina, Penny, Cypress and Ashe Whitemane." The girls and Faunus children waved, "Over there, is Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie."

"Hi~!" Nora sang out as Ren waved.

"The ones over there looking everything over are Coco Adel and Umbra Obsidia." Ruby continued.

"Hey there, dudes and dudettes, welcome to the decorating party," Umbra greeted as Coco coolly shot them a wave of the hand.

"The guys over there fighting near the cake are Sun, Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet…" Ruby said.

"And the one getting annoyed over the subject of the argument is named Fox Alistair." Fox chimed in, "and would you knuckleheads just give it a rest?" He shot at the team of bickering buffoons, "Who cares if the color of the frosting is sky blue instead of ice blue?"

"The one who will have to discuss it with Weiss later, thank you," Scarlet pestered.

"You are such a nerd when it comes to color," Sun teased.

"Says the one who prefers baring his torso to the world," Neptune said.

"Careful where you tread bro," Sage said crossing his arm.

"Would you four just shut up and make yourselves useful," Coco said, "got look and see if we forgot anything."

"Anyway," Ruby said, "the ones helping with the plant work are Rowan's older siblings, Sycamore and Ivy. The man with the red hair help Yang is their father, Mr. Redwood. The ones over girl in the pink and purple is Luna L'Amour. And the big guy in the green armor is Yatsuhashi. And the girl in the black armor is Ferrina Ochre."

Telephe was shocked, "I never expected to see the Atlesean Juggernaut here." She said, "No offense intended, Ferrina. I'm glad to see you here, as well." She smiled.

"Good to see you too, Telephe," Ferrina said, "good to see you when you're not trying to barbecue me in the arena."

"I got a little carried away that time, sorry." Telephe recoiled blushing with embarrassment.

"That seems to happen a lot, Firebird," Xenokles teased.

"Xeno," Hyacinth said, "be nice."

Nestur laughed, "Telephe's never blushed this shade of red before." He snickered.

Ruby looked at them and said, "Would you like to help put the finishing touched on the party while I go look for the guests of honor?"

"Certainly," Telephe replied, "It looks like you're nearly done though. Hurry along, we'll take care of things here."

Ruby zipped away using her semblance and team PHNX set to work with helping with the finishing touches under Umbra and Coco's instruction.

* * *

Rowan and Weiss had been sleeping for a good forty-five minutes. The sound of Weiss' scroll ringing woke both of them up. They got up and smiled at each other as Weiss answered the call, "Good timing, Ruby," Weiss said as she stretched herself out, "is it time for our surprise?"

"They're finishing things up, that girl Telephe Phoen is there helping us too." Ruby said, "Where are you guys?"

"Wait for us by the eastern wall," Weiss said, "we'll be there shortly."

"Huh," Ruby questioned, "why are you two…" she was cut off."

"See you in a few minutes, Ruby." Weiss teased as she hung up, "Of course they'd send that dolt," she smiled.

"Her semblance does make her the perfect huntress for the job. You can't blame them for exploiting that." Rowan replied. He stood up as Weiss put on her boots and her bolero jacket. When the heiress had finished redressing the Faunus boy held out his hand and helped her up. When she was on her feet Rowan embraced Weiss and kissed her on the lips getting a squeak of surprise out of her that faded into sigh of passion. They came out of the kiss and walked back to the hole in the eastern wall that led to their hideaway. They spotted Ruby waving them over and made their way to her.

"Nice to see the two of you looking relaxed," the young huntress said, "did you do anything special?"

"Not really," Weiss said with a hint of blush on her face, "We just relaxed a little bit for forty-five minutes or so."

"Any kissing," Ruby asked, "I want to ask because I know Yang is bound to."

"There was kissing, too," Rowan replied when he saw how red Weiss' face had gotten, "but not too much."

"Aww," Ruby swooned, "the two of you are going to love what's coming, follow me, please." She led the young in the direction of the ballroom. All three of them had a smile on their face, eagerly awaiting what was coming to be.

"Alrighty, ladies, lads, 'n' gents," Umbra said clapping his hands, "we're all set. Get in position. Yang hit the lights and wait at the main entrance as planned."

"Aye aye, Cap'n Obsidia," Yang said as she waited for everyone to get in position and turned off the lights. She carefully walked outside and waited for Ruby and the guests of honor. She started getting a little bored after about five minutes or so. "Ugh, come on Ruby, I'm really wanting to try out some of the food, maybe dance a little." She huffed.

After another three minutes of waiting, Ruby, Weiss, and Rowan all walked up to the blonde brawler with Ruby curious, "Hey sis," she said, "were you waiting long?"

"Only eight of the most boring minutes of my time here at Beacon so far," Yang replied gently nudging Ruby's arm, "Why didn't you hurry and get them here? They were probably napping under a tree somewhere. Cuddled up like a couple of young lovebirds."

"I've asked them where they were, like three times now," Ruby came back, "they just said it's a secret rendezvous point."

"Ah, the old romantic rendezvous gift," Yang said, "Good choice, Ice Queen." Yang looked at the envelopes the heiress had clutched in her hand, "And I take it those are Rowan's gift to you?"

"Yes," Weiss swooned holding the letters close to her heart, "without a doubt the best gift I've ever received." She blushed, "Along with a little relaxing under a tree and, as you said… cuddling… and… a kiss… or two…" her blush intensified, "…or several."

"Ooh~," Yang grinned slyly, "Nice work on going that route." The brawler noticed how she'd made the heiress so red it was uncomfortable and figured it was time to ease up. "Well, come on in, there are a lot more great gifts for each of you inside," she added as she and Ruby led the couple into the dark ballroom.

Weiss clutched her letters in anticipation and was completely in awe when Yang turned on the lights. She saw the setup and uttered only one word in a low whisper, "Perfection."

"SURPRISE," Their friends exclaimed as they emerged from their hiding places, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"And there we have it," Umbra said, "one Obsidian Special, guaranteed to blow the minds of the guests of honor away."

Weiss was indeed blown away at the easy going huntsman's work, she looked around and saw the immaculate ballroom done over in white, light pink, ice blue, with emerald green splashed hither and yon for accent pieces. The young heiress then turned to Rowan, whose face was less agasp at the splendor of the fruits of Umbra and company's labor. _How can he be so calm and laid back at something so beautiful?_ The heiress asked in her head, _Then again, Umbra is Rowan's teammate, I'm sure he's seen set ups like this many times in the past._

"I take from your lack of words that you're pleased with our results?" Umbra asked finally breaking the silence.

Rowan was the first to speak, "Umbra, my friend, you've definitely your past performances as a party planner."

"And we helped." Ashe chirped.

Rowan laughed to himself, "You certainly did, little sis." He sauntered in with a grin on his face. "What's first on the agenda though?" He observed the whole room to see what there was. There was a modest DJ system, but he probably no slow dance appropriate music, _We can improvise,_ he thought. He looked at the refreshments table. It was all good, and suitable for both of them. No high amounts of caffeine, no extreme amounts of sugar, plenty of red meat, and a good variety of fresh fruit and vegetables. Rowan looked to Ruby and saw her eyes darting back and forth to the strawberries and cookies, _Poor kid's gonna go nuts when we say let's eat._ He chortled in his head. He then made a look over to brightly colored bags stuffed with tissue paper of differing colors, neatly wrapped packages, and a small wrapped jar with a pink and purple ribbon and a purple kitten silhouette on the corked lid, _Oh, Luna, you should warn the recipient of the contents of this._ The Faunus boy thought. "Well, Weiss," He said to the heiress, "is the décor to your liking?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Weiss replied.

"A nice thank you will be a good start," Coco said, "after all we've been putting all of this together the past few days."

"What my leader means to say," Yatsuhashi stepped in hoping to take the sting off the fashionista's seemingly harsh tone, "is that we may want to get things started, right, Miss Velvet?"

"Right, Yatsu," The rabbit Faunus replied, "We should start things off."

"Didn't I hear a certain blonde say that a couple's dance should be the first order of business?" Ferrina asked.

"That's what I heard," Fox chimed in, "right guys?" he asked team SSSN.

"Oh yeah," Sage said.

"Definitely," Sun laughed.

"Yang's words exactly." Scarlet added.

"The majority does not lie." Neptune quipped.

"Nerd," Sun, Sage, and Scarlet exclaimed in unison.

"That's intellectual, thank you." Neptune said.

"Not really helping to disprove them, dude," Fox said observantly. Neptune just shrugged it off with a little scowl on his face.

Penny walked up to the DJ station and selected something Rowan did not expect, a song that the couple could dance to at a reasonable pace, "I believe this is worth of a first dance." She said.

It was a song that Rowan and Weiss had heard many times called Dream Come True, a song that fit Rowan and Weiss' relationship almost perfectly. "May I have this dance, princess?" Rowan bowed as he extended his right hand.

"I would be honored, my wolf." Weiss replied as she accepted his hand. They danced at a moderate pace for four minutes. To the heiress' surprise Rowan's dancing footwork made her feel like she was flying on her feet. She loved feeling weightless on the dance floor. She felt like the wind Rowan twirled her. When Rowan held her close at the end of the twirls Weiss felt time stop. At the end of the dance, Rowan ended the routine with Weiss in a dip, his face inches from hers. Weiss felt her heart beat accelerate and her body go almost numb, she was still getting used to the fact that she was in love with Rowan. Here she was, an heiress whose name alone made her net worth equivalent to one million lien easy, trained in singing with voice of an angel. She could easily dance with the most graceful ballet starlets, duel with the quickest fencers, and was proficient at representing her family's name at social gatherings. The one thing that perplexed her was how a Faunus like Rowan could catch her like this. He wasn't of noble blood. His past had been one of shyness and pushing himself to the limit, and finding places away from the public eye to read and slip the heiress modest tokens of affection. She figured out what quality Rowan possessed that separated him from the other boys that her father had tried to introduce her to over the years. It was that he was only interested in her and making sure she was safe from any kind of harm.

The few seconds the heiress hung in Rowan's arms felt like eternity. The young woman stared deeply into the emerald eyes of her lover and wished for their faces to close the distance and lips to make contact. But these thoughts were dashed by the sound of their friends clapping for their marvelous performance. Weiss simply opened her arms and hugged Rowan tightly, "You dance divinely, Rowan," she whispered into the young Faunus' ear.

"Would you think less of me if I told you I just winged it?" Rowan asked.

The heiress simply gave her dance partner a light peck on his cheek, "No," She chuckled, "That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Aww," Ruby and Yang cooed in unison.

"They're such a beautiful couple," Telephe smiled.

"They really are," Coco smirked.

Ivy couldn't stop tears of joy from falling, "They are so precious." She said.

"They are really cut together," Blake agreed.

The rest of Teams RWBY, CFVY, SSSN, JNPR, WULF, and PHNX couldn't help but like what they saw. "I think they look absolutely spectacular together," Penny piped up, "that is why I chose this song; I felt it fit their feelings for each other perfectly."

"That's a very profound reason, Miss…" Redwood said.

"My name is Penny, Sir." The redhead said.

"…Penny," Redwood finished, "and I'm glad that you all are supportive of my son and the lovely Miss Schnee." He motioned to Umbra who nodded to Fox and Team SSSN, "I believe that the ceremonial commencement of these festivities shall best be enjoyed as many have in the past and will for millennia to come, "He paused and picked up knife from the cart where the cake lay and handed it to the birthday couple, "and that is with cake, refreshments of both varieties, and fun and comradery. And as is tradition in the Whitemane family, the first piece or pieces of cake are to be cut by the guests of honor." He smiled to both of them.

Rowan and Weiss blushed a little and carefully carved two well sized pieces of cake for themselves. Rowan looked at his father and asked, "Are we supposed to shove the cake in the face of our fellow receipt? Or is that for weddings only?" The question raised some laughs from the audience.

"That's for weddings only, Rowan," Weiss laughed as she took a dab of frosting on her index finger and blotted it on the wolf Faunus' nose playfully and then kissed the frosting off.

Rowan was the one breathless this time, "That's a nice shade of blush on you, Rowan," Sycamore said.

"Aww, that was so cute~," Ivy added, "Rowan you're shy streak may as well be considered broken."

"You try not blushing when your girlfriend nips frosting off your nose," Rowan said.

"You wook siwwy, big bruvver," Ashe said getting a few giggles from the crowd.

"Enough talking," Yang said, "Penny, put the playlist on shuffle. It's party time!"

With that, Penny saluted Yang and pressed the shuffle button and the partygoers began dancing, eating, and socializing. Velvet watched Ashe while Cypress asked Ruby if she wanted to dance. The young wolf Faunus was hard to say no to when he offered a couple of strawberries and a cookie with a glass of milk to the scythe wielder. At the end of the dance, Cy blushed a little and was rewarded with a hug from the cookie craving huntress.

Nora and Luna were bonding a bit having a conversation in sign language with Ren, smiling and getting Nora used to the second part of her lessons into her routine. The redhead was happy that she was getting close to Ren but even happier that she was being helped by Luna. It warmed her heart knowing that she didn't have to deal with her situation alone. She loved her friends, and she loved a certain cat Faunus for promising to stick with her through this. Ren looked at how happy Nora was with Luna, and felt unspeakably happy that his friend had found someone else to be close to. It became clear that Luna returned Nora's feelings for her when the cat Faunus hugged the redhead berserker tightly.

Yang had started talking with Yatsuhashi. The armored giant was not used to someone like Yang, curved, loud, assertive, and outwardly flirtatious talking to him. He was used to quiet, shy Velvet and quiet yet direct Coco. Yang was an entirely new experience, but as she stayed around him she lightened up and got softer. Less flirting and more willing to slow down and get to know the giant swordsman. They hit it off pretty well and Yang even got asked by him if she wanted to hang out, "Hmm, okay, as friends, I promise to behave myself." She gave her sweetest smile which was returned by Yatsuhashi's best smile.

Telephe and her team hit it off with the rest of the group. The phoenix Faunus actually made a friend of little Ashe, "Don't be scared, little one," she said gently, "my name's Telephe, what's yours?"

"Ashe," the timid wolf Faunus responded quietly.

"That's a beautiful name," Telephe said taking a seat, "how old are you?" the wolf child held up five fingers, "Five years old, you're practically grown up." The young woman smiled warmly. "You know, when I was your age, I was already training to be a huntress." Ashe's ears perked up, "I was scared at first, but I never let my doubt bet the better of me."

Velvet looked at the phoenix girl quizzically, "You seem like you were strong when you were young." She said.

"I was far from strong," Telephe said, "but that didn't stop me from wanting to see how strong I could be." She said with a smile, "And I've shown my strength many times to many people. But strength isn't anything if you don't show restraint or your peaceful side."

Velvet and Ashe warmed up to the phoenix girl after that statement. Ashe even hugged her as tightly as she could, "My you're a tough little angel, aren't you Ashe?" Telephe chuckled.

"Only because she likes you," Ivy replied, "hi, I'm her big sister, Ivy."

"Telephe," the phoenix girl said shaking Ivy's hand, "nice to meet you as well. You're little sister certainly looks like she's got a bright future."

"Thank you, Miss Tewephuh," Ashe said.

"I love it when she gets attached to new people," I vy said.

"And I like making new friends," Telephe said, "Alright, Ashe," the little wolf Faunus' soft green eyes met the phoenix girl's deep blue eyes, "I'm going to hand you back to Miss Velvet, okay sweetie?" The wolf Faunus nodded. Telephe gently handed her over to the rabbit Faunus, "So, what do you think of Weiss, Ashe?"

"She's pwetty," Ashe replied in a soft voice.

"Yes, she is," Ivy said, "and sweet too."

"She used to have a negative opinion of Faunus," Velvet said, "but I think she has changed her mind about us by working with my team. She's done a few things that have helped the Faunus community here in Vale, her team even volunteered to help feed people at a soup kitchen a few weeks ago." This earned a smile on each of the girls' faces, "And now that she's dating the son of a Faunus-Human relations advocate. That should be what she needs to separate herself from the Schnee Dust Company. Is there an ulterior motive to her relationship with Rowan?"

Ivy looked over to Weiss and Rowan and saw them laughing with Coco and Umbra. Ivy paid extra attention to how the couple acted toward each other, "From what I see, and judging how well I know my little brother, there's no ulterior motive, nor is there any desire for personal gain from Weiss' side of the relationship." The other two young women looked at the older wolf girl questioningly, "Trust me, I've asked Rowan if any girl has caught his interest, he said only one girl caught his interest. He described her as white hair, perfect ice blue eyes, elegant and graceful above all others, and the very picture of beauty."

"He called her a pwincess too," Ashe piped up. The girls giggled in agreeance that description of Weiss was fitting for her.

After about an hour, Ruby looked over at the gifts, "When are you going to open your gifts?" the scarlet huntress asked.

"I think now seems like a good a time as any." Rowan said.

"Hmm," Weiss thought, "I don't see why not." She smiled.

Ruby wasted no time. She rocketed down picked her gifts out each of them in red bags with a small silver rose on it. "This is from me." She said.

The couple laughed at this as if to say, "We know," as they accepted the bags. They took out the black tissue paper and pulled out their gifts.

Weiss was almost surprised at what she'd received from her usually childish team leader. It was a silver heart-shaped locket with Rowan's picture inside. "Ruby," Weiss said in shock, "I love it, thank you." She stepped forward and hugged her leader tightly.

Rowan smiled as he pulled out his gift, it was a circular locket with Weiss' picture in it. "Come here you two," he said grabbing the two huntresses in training in a big hug and lifted them into the air. He planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek first and then Ruby's.

Both of the girls, when the wolf Faunus released them, blushed but couldn't help but start laughing, "Payback time," Weiss said as she gave the young wolf a big kiss on the lips. Ruby looked at Weiss who nodded with approval. With the heiress' permission placed a light kiss on the wolf Faunus' cheek. "Consider that a gift from me to you, Ruby." The heiress said earning another quick hug from the scarlet huntress.

"I think we're next," Pyrrha said, "this gift is from the four of us." She motioned Ren and Jaune to bring over a large box and placed it on the ground in front of the couple.

"Rowan, Ice Queen," Jaune said getting an eyebrow raise from the wolf Faunus. The blonde knight could have sworn Rowan's eyes went a piercing mixture of white and steel-blue that shot to his very soul, "m-may I, err… present our gift." He said as he and Ren lifted the gigantic lid from the box revealing a number of repair tools and ammo for the frost wolf couple.

"We spent a little bit of time trying to figure out what to get you," Nora said, "but we made due with a few weapon maintenance thingies courtesy of From Dust 'til Dawn. Complete with a complimentary gift coupon for half-off your next purchase." She grinned from ear-to-ear at the smiles on the recipients' faces.

"That was a very thoughtful gift, guys," Rowan said, "is that a titanium infused platinum stag brand bowstring with peep sight?"

"'Capable of a one hundred pound pull back,' and it deals a lot of punishment when used in an aura bow like yours Rowan." Nora said as Ren signed, "'it should cut down the release-to-loose ratio of your bow quite significantly.' Whew, that was a mouthful, even for you, Ren." The redhead wiped her brow.

"And we got Weiss a couple of speed loaders," Jaune said, "Those were Pyrrha's idea."

"Thank you all so much," Weiss said.

"My gift is next," Coco said handing a brown bag to each of them.

The couple reached into their respective bag and pulled out a new outfit. Rowan's was a charcoal gray suit which went perfectly with his cabby hat, complete with a pair of black dress shoes. Weiss' gift was a beautiful white gown with an ice blue bow on the back and a pair of silver stiletto shoes. "Coco, it's beautiful." Weiss said.

"I have a feeling this is will come in handy for later." Rowan said.

"Consider it collaboration with Yang and Blake's gift." The fashionista lowered her sunglasses and shot the couple a wink and a smirk.

"And here's our gift." Yang said as she and Blake each held out a small box.

The couple each accepted the small festive looking boxes and opened them. Inside each box was a gift card for fifty lien to one of the best restaurants in Vale. "It was Coco's idea." Blake said, "She said that it's not too formal and that it is very accepting of Faunus/human couples. So we thought you two would enjoy a dinner date there soon."

"Just drop my name by the man at the door." Coco said, "I'm in there often enough that my friends can get a good meal without a reservation."

_Wow,_ Rowan thought, _she must be pretty incredible to be a regular at this place. I've heard you need to call a month in advance to get on the waiting list._ "Thanks, you three really have thought this gift through."

"We figured since you two were a couple it would be a good idea to support you as best we can." Yang said.

The next gift was from Rowan's older siblings. For Weiss, a green earthen picture frame with a photo of Rowan in it. The heiress was so emotional that she hugged it to her chest and smiled, "Thank you," she said.

Rowan's gift was a dust tempered crystal frame with the edges made to look like a snowflake with Weiss' photo in it, "Have I ever said that you two are the best older siblings, ever?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"You may have mentioned that a couple of times over the years," Sycamore said.

"You've told me more than Sycamore though," Ivy giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sycamore growled.

"Children!" Redwood said.

"Sorry, dad." The twins said.

"You've gotta love these family moments," Rowan said feeling glad it wasn't him that his father was setting the disciplinary tone with.

"Um," Velvet said nervously, "I guess it's time for my gift." She held out a small box, "Since I don't know you very well Rowan, I decided to get this gift based on what your brother told me about you. I also got some input from your sister." She started quivering, "I h-hope you like it."

Rowan accepted the rabbit Faunus' gift. In the box with a small copper pendant in the shape of a wolf on a combat-grade micro link chain, "I'd say you were told the right things, Velvet." The wolf Faunus said.

"I took the liberty of making Weiss' gift," Yatsuhashi said, "it's something that took me all of twelve hours of painstaking work to make." He brought forth a carefully wrapped package and presented it to the heiress with a respectful bow.

The package was significantly heavy, "Let me open this on a table." Weiss said.

"I think that would be best," Yatsuhashi said, "considering how heavy the contents are."

The heiress set the package on the table and carefully removed the wrapping paper. Inside was a moonstone wolf sculpture. Weiss inspected the detail of the carving, upon her close observation she saw a collar on the wolf's neck, and on the amulet on was Weiss' family crest, "Yatsuhashi," She said, "Thank you so much, I love it."

"I am glad you like it." The armored giant bowed.

"It reminds me of…" Weiss said looking over her shoulder and blushing slightly, "… a certain someone."

"Our gift is next," Sun said as Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage brought out their large box, "now we're not sure how Rowan's gonna like it, but Scarlet and Neptune wouldn't shut up about how much you'd like it, Ice Queen…" Rowan shot the same steel-blue and white eyes he'd used on Jaune, "…err, I mean Weiss." The monkey Faunus pictured what was really staring at him, a large wolf made of ice with pure white eyes and razor sharp teeth. Sun stumbled a little, but picked himself up and opened the box. "We decided based on what Ruby told us about your last mission, so we pooled some funds and bought these for you."

It was the book series that Ruby had been talking about, the Hemlock Doyle detective series. Weiss looked at the classically hard cover books. She remembered how Rowan and Ruby had spoken so highly of them and decided to take their advice, "Looks like I've got some reading to do before bed for the next few weeks." She sighed hopefully.

"You won't be disappointed with these books, princess." Rowan said, "They'll make you never want to put them down."

"Rowan's right," Blake piped up, "I picked up the first Hemlock Doyle book and was unable to put it down."

"Blake's right," Sun said, "I mean, I'm not much into reading, but those book were impossible to put down."

Neptune looked at Rowan, "So, we had quite a bit of money left over, and we decided to get you this." He held out another box, "We had to ask Umbra about what you were interested in, and I thought this could be something you could put to good use. So, from us to you, here ya go."

Rowan grinned as he accepted the gift. In the small box was a detachable fiber optic sight for his bow. "Yeah, the maximum range for that sight is up to one hundred fifty meters. Pretty effective for that ice shard attack or those explosive ice-fireballs you like to use." Sage said. "And best part is, we made sure it could fold up with your bow when it goes compact."

"You know," Rowan said, "I've been looking for one of these for a couple of years, and never could find one in any weapon and parts shop."

"Well, maybe you didn't look around Vale's archery accessory store, Sherwood Outfitters." Scarlet said, "I know a few people who turned me to that place, when Sun came up with the suggestion."

"That would explain it," Rowan said, "I'll attach it later in the dorm."

"You don't keep your weapon in the lockers?" Blake asked.

"It's small enough that he doesn't need to worry about that," Umbra said.

"Máthair Mac Tíre isn't small, Umbra," Rowan snarled, "She's compact."

"I thought you said she was…" Ferrina said before a freezing chill raced up her spine at how mad Rowan got if anyone had the gall to insult his weapon, "…perfectly sized." She felt like she had just dodged a major storm by finishing the way she did. _It's not my place to make Rowan feel embarrassed in front of Weiss. Plus, if he were to get irate now, he'd possibly be too weak to control that thing dwelling inside of him. The Inner Beast was used to push himself over the limit to save Weiss when we faced Ol' Greyback, but it's now dormant and he's open to the consequence of the infusion that saved his life._

"I know what you were about to say Ferrina." Rowan said catching the crimson haired warrior off guard, "but I appreciate your concern." His face curled into a forgiving smile. Ferrina smiled back with relief.

"I think it's my turn," Umbra said, "for my main Faunus bro, I present this little beauty right here." He held out a photo he'd managed to capture on his scroll from the battle against Ol' Greyback. In the photo was Weiss calling her glyph while twirling to dodge a strike. It was the most beautiful photo of the heiress that Rowan had ever seen, second only to Weiss' singing voice.

Weiss examined the photo and was amazed at how graceful she looked. "And you caught this during the battle from a distance?" She asked in a state of awe.

"You know it, Schnee dudette." Umbra smiled, "And speaking of, here's one for you of your snow wolf during a state of morning Zen." He produced a photo of Rowan in a pair of jeans and athletic sandals with a bandana tied around his forehead. The Faunus was in the middle of a martial arts pose that exposed his puckish, muscular frame. His face was a mask of ferocity with eyes that maintained their gentle shade of emerald green. The one factor that sealed it and made the heiress weak in the knees was none of the above, but was instead the fact that Rowan's torso, tanned, scarred, and rippling with muscular splendor.

Seeing this photo made Weiss' face go red, _Of all the times for me to be bewitched by Rowan's physique,_ she thought, _this is the last place I'd thought it would occur. Even worse yet, it's in a public gathering. Curse you Umbra Obsidia, with your gift for capturing my beloved in this most breathtaking display of power and restraint._

"Weiss, if you get any redder, I'm gonna get some sticks and marshmallows." Rowan said.

"T-t-t-tha-than-thank y-y-ou, U-U-Umb-buh-buh," Weiss was in a daze from seeing Rowan in his element, powerful yet focused and unleashing all of his energy in one strike. She suddenly felt light-headed and started to fall back only to be caught in Rowan's arms. That only made the heiress feel even more wobbly in the knees, she let out a feverish groan.

"You had to give her a photo like that, Umbra," Rowan said taking out a medicine pill from a jacket pocket and popping it into Weiss' mouth. The heiress instinctively chewed this and was overtaken by a putrid odor of smelling salts and a majorly bitter aftertaste.

_Why me? Why today?_ She asked cursing her innermost desires toward the wolf Faunus whose affections she treasured above all the lien in her inheritance. The pill worked its horrible tasting magic as it woke her out of her hormonal stupor. "Umbra Obsidia," She said calmly, "you could have given me a photograph like that at any other time. Now I'd like to see what the others have to present." Her calmness curved into a gracious smile, "But I will most certainly treasure this photo, thank you." The easy going hunter smiled.

"Now it's time for my gift." Redwood said, "Rowan, I give you this for your bravery in the face of legendary Grimm, Ol' Greyback." He presented his son with a new scroll, "It's something that I know will help you and Miss Schnee. I see you have a message that you might be interested in." He winked.

Rowan powered up the scroll and checked the message. It was for a local event, a game tournament, and the icing on the cake was that Rowan had been asked to both participate in it and speak in the opening ceremony. "This is unbelievable." He said with a smile of excitement appearing on his face, "I applied for this a month ago and they actually replied. That's awesome!"

"I was wondering when you'd get that message, dude." Umbra said pulling out his scroll showing his team leader the message he'd received.

"This message is to inform current reigning champion of Conquerors of Remnant: Shadow of Behemoth, Mister Umbra Andromedus Obsidia, is hereby registered to compete in the upcoming Remnant Gaming Festival to be held in Vale. It's dated two days ago, same as my message." Rowan said.

"You've got yourself a bit of competition," Umbra said, "Jaune, Neptune, Ruby, and Yang are entering the tournament too."

"I applied to enter that same tournament too," Weiss added, "and I intend to win. Don't object, my wolf, I refuse to say concede." She smirked.

"Just no this," Rowan said, "if I do lose, it won't be to my girlfriend," Weiss was surprised by this, "if I'm to lose to anyone, it's that man right there." He pointed to Umbra.

"At least you're an honest man." Umbra laughed.

"Our usual wager of vanilla shakes on the loser's dime?" Rowan asked.

"You know it, dude." Umbra said.

"Ahem," Redwood got the attention of the party, "if you'd be so kind as to let me present part two of my gift." He turned to face the top floor, "Alright Miss Schnee, you can come out now."

Weiss was in shock at who appeared. A young girl around twelve years old with snow white hair, light cerulean eyes, a light blue sundress and white penny loafers ran down the stairs. She looked at Weiss and smiled shyly, "Hey, sis," Weiss could feel tears building, "I missed you." The girl continued.

Weiss ran over and hugged the girl, "I missed you too, Winter," she said. "Is father here?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, daddy didn't come." Winter replied, "Probably for the best though. If he heard you had signed up for a gaming tournament, he'd be through the roof. Who taught you the game anyway?"

"Blame Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha," Jaune said as the three girls nervously raised their hands, "They've spent a lot of time somewhere on campus teaching Weiss how to play."

"I had to learn, I didn't want to make the same mistake of attacking myself like I did that one time in the library." Weiss said.

"Lucky you we got you past that level of play," Blake said, "remember that I helped you in private too."

"And I thank you for that." Weiss said.

"Rowan ," Redwood said, "there's someone here for you too." He turned to the staircase and whistled. Down the stairs came a lean looking brown wolf hybrid, part wolf and part husky, with golden eyes.

"Baltus," Rowan cried with childlike excitement, "here boy." The hybrid wolf barked and leapt toward the Faunus and was met with a big hug. "I've missed, you big lug." Rowan sighed scratching his childhood companion behind the ears.

"I had a feeling you'd like seeing him again." Redwood said.

"Now it's finally my turn~!" Luna exclaimed with glee. She went over and picked up the wrapped bottle and handed it to Weiss. "This is something that my biological family was famous for. A special…"

"Why are you speaking of your family in the past tense?" Weiss asked.

Luna looked to Ferrina who came forth with an explanation, "Luna's family was taken out for defying a corrupt group from the old White Fang that has since been incarcerated. She was only three years old, traumatized and alone. My family took her in and adopted her as my little sister. Five years later, we managed to track down records of her birth parents, and we found something more about them. Apparently they were known for making some of the most impressive dust potions."

"How old is Luna anyway?" Ruby said putting her finger to her lips.

"I turned 14 a month ago," The kitten Faunus smiled.

"HUH!?" Ruby was shocked, "That's a year younger than me!"

"Wow, you look like you're my age," Luna said, "anyways, this is for you, Weiss."

The kitten Faunus handed the heiress the wrapped bottle. Ruby came in to get a closer look. Blake was a little wary, reminiscing the two's first meeting being over an explosion of dust from the crimson clad huntress sneezing while enveloped by a cloud of dust. "Ruby Rose," Weiss said as she unknowingly swiped the bottle underneath the scarlet huntress' nose and sending small cloud of it into her nostrils, "there will no explo…" She saw Ruby trying hard to hold back a sneeze. _Why me?_ She whimpered. And then Ruby sneezed and enveloped Weiss in a purple, pink, and white fog. There was a sound of coughing could be heard from the cloud as the partygoers waited to see what would emerge from the cloud. It was a rather irate Weiss, "Ruby ROSE!" the heiress growled, she paused upon hearing herself. Her growl was more bestial than normal.

"W-W-Weiss," Ruby said, "I'm so very sorry. It's going to be okay. Don't panic."

"Ruby," the heiress said, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh dear," Luna said, "I didn't think this would happen, I'm so sorry Weiss, I guess that dust combination worked a bit too well."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, "And why is everyone looking at me like I've grown a third eye?"

"Not so much a third eye, as a second set of ears and a fox tail, Weiss." Rowan said cautiously.

Weiss' eyes widened, "What!?" she screamed. She looked in a mirror and saw what Rowan said was true. She'd grown two velvety ears and a long, white, bushy fox tail. The shock was enough to cause her to faint. _This has to be some kind of fever induced nightmare. _She said as she fell back and lost conscious in Rowan's arms.

The last words she heard before blacking out was Ruby apologizing profusely for what had happened. "Luna," Rowan said calmly, "please tell me that this isn't permanent."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. But, I had to cover a lot of bases. Those who are unfamiliar with 'The Snow Fox's Struggle' by my good friend, Shadow Nightblade, my concept on Winter Schnee is going to be based on his, and I am using the concept of the Faunus Weiss from his story. I figured that I may as well give both points of credit where they're due. I hope you all liked it ^_^ I guarantee that in a couple of weeks, unless something special happens between now and then.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	15. The Spell and the Challenge

**Warning: Contains fluff, may not be suitable for those below the age of 14. Just a precaution, I don't want to be blamed for scarring young children. ^_^**

* * *

"Luna," Rowan looked to the kitten Faunus, "please tell me that this isn't permanent."

Luna shook her head, "No, it's temporary," Luna said, "I tested it on Ferrina a couple of days ago. She turned into a panther Faunus. From the size of the explosion and dust cloud that she was covered in when Ruby sneezed…"

"I'm sorry." The scythe-wielding brunette whimpered.

"Ruby, it was an accident." Rowan said.

"…anyways, the effects should wear off in a couple of days." Luna finished, "To be honest, she's going to be hard for you to take your eyes off of, Rowan." The kitten Faunus shot her leader a quick wink.

"Why's that," Yang asked, "sorry if I'm only used to being near Blake. I know only how cat Faunus act."

"Well," Telephe said, "fox Faunus are naturally outwardly flirtatious, and a bit quick tempered. Anyone I know who's dated a fox Faunus has actually had a good experience."

"How so," Winter asked, "I mean what do fox Faunus have that separates them from all other Faunus?"

"Their tails for one thing," Blake said, "when a fox Faunus shows affection toward a person they love, they'll wrap their tails around them and hug them. And when they're feeling flirtatious, they hide their faces behind their tails and flutter their eyelashes."

"So they have signs and unique displays of friskiness, eh?" Yang said, "This certainly is going to be a fun experience. But on the bright side, Rowan's little lady just got a lot _foxier._" The blonde brawler's pun got a tidal wave of groans. Ashe and Cy both buried their faces in their palms.

"Don't subject us to such punishment, Yang," Rowan said.

"You just don't get my sense of humor," Yang crossed her arms.

"Or lack thereof." Rowan said getting a laugh from the rest of the room.

Yang simply pouted, "Oh sure, Rowan makes with a punch line and everyone loves it. I make a pun and it's like I kicked a puppy." Her statement raised two barks from Baltus which startled her and getting a giggle from Cy and Ashe.

The barking stirred Weiss a bit, "Mnnh, what a weird dream," She said as she came to, "I dreamt I became a Faunus."

"I'd hate to be the one to break it to you, Ice… er… Weiss," Sun corrected himself, "but it was not a dream."

Ruby groaned, "And it's my stupid sinuses that caused it."

"Ruby," Rowan said, "it's nothing permanent." Weiss looked up at the wolf Faunus, "I should have asked Luna about that dust mixture when I was going over the gifts before things started. I'm partly to blame for your current situation."

Weiss faced the wolf Faunus and sat on her knees, "It's not your fault, and it's neither Ruby's nor Luna's for this happening to me. I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have waved a dust bottle around Ruby."

Weiss then realized that Winter was staring at her rather intensely. The ten year old looked at her now eighteen year old sister and observed the newly acquired Faunus features. The pristine white ears and large, bushy fox tail were certainly a sight to behold for the younger Schnee sister to behold. "Weiss…" she said in awe.

"Be honest, Winter," Weiss said to her sister, "how weird do I look?"

"… you look beautiful" The ten old finished.

"Beautiful beyond belief," Rowan finished.

Weiss looked back to the wolf and huddled behind her tail but just left the top of her head unobscured. She fluttered her eyelashes causing her lover flush bright red, "Really?" She asked in a shy soft voice.

Rowan gave a h+ard swallow, _Oh crap,_ he screamed in his head, _she's going to make me pass out if she keeps this up._ The fox Faunus gently wrapped her tail around Rowan and smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyes again, "W-Wei-eiss, y-you're perfection-n." the wolf Faunus stammered through chattering teeth.

"For that," Weiss giggled softly as she wrapped her hands around Rowan's neck, "you're more than deserving of this." She placed a deep, passionate, mind blowing kiss on Rowan's lips.

Winter blushed and ran to shield Ashe and Cy's eyes. "Weiss, please, not while there are small kids in the room!" She exclaimed her face a beat red mask of embarrassment.

"We did say she'll be extremely affectionate, did we not?" Telephe asked turning her attention to Blake.

"That we did," The incognito Faunus said, "and it looks like we were right."

"And they were a cute, quiet couple before too," Luna said, "now that dust has brought out Weiss' wild side." She giggled, "Rowan's got a big challenge on his hands."

"Seems like you wanted this to happen, am I right?" Sun asked.

"Partly, yes," Luna replied, "although I never expected her to turn into such an affectionate type of Faunus." She turned and saw Weiss had started hugging Rowan and nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck giggling lovingly and causing Rowan to give a mildly uncomfortable smile, "But, I think I may come to regret it."

"Sycamore looked at Luna, "Luna, I know Rowan better than you, and he's always thought of you like the middle sister he never had. If he does do something, he'll probably think up an obstacle course for Umbra to put together and go through it with you."

Ruby and Blake looked at them, "Why would Rowan go through an obstacle course with someone he's punishing?" Ruby asked.

"It's Rowan's pack mentality." Umbra said, "he says punishment is an obstacle, and teamwork is the best force to overcome a series of obstacle courses with."

Ferrina put her hand on Luna's shoulder, "That's why my sister and I look up to him, creative ways of solving problems." She said.

"Well you do know Cardin may give you some trouble," Ruby said.

"Cardin's kinda scared of me," Luna said, "remember when I put my claws to his nose when Ferrina and your sister sparred?" Ruby nodded, "Well, since then every time he's come within fifty feet of me, he turns and runs from me." She put on an innocent face, "I can't imagine why."

Nora walked up and hugged the kitten Faunus, "He's probably jealous of how cute you are," she said as she tapped Luna on the nose and sweetly said, "boop."

Luna returned the redhead's hug, "Aww, Nora, you're so sweet."

"Seems to me you two are getting more and more 'friendly' every day," Ferrina said to the pair, "Luna, do you have a crush on Nora?"

Luna blushed and averted her eyes from her sister, "Yeah," she said shyly, "but I mean she's such a nice person, and likes to have all kinds of fun, and… please, please don't…" She started to get choked up when she felt Ferrina's embrace.

"Luna, you know I have no problem with who you develop feelings for." The crimson haired woman said, "As long as Nora has no objections with your feelings." She and Luna looked at Nora after they released each other from their hug.

"What, you think I don't have a little crush on this cute li'l kitten already after we've spent about a week with each other?" Nora asked as pulled Luna into a tight hug. "I mean, you've helped me and Ren, like, _a lot_. How could I not have feelings for you?"

"Glad it wasn't something like they write in those cheesy romance novels." Luna said, "Talk about desperation."

Nora couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I don't read romance stories, I watch romance movies."

Luna's eyes sparkled, "Do you have a favorite?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ferrina said, "Nora, I'm okay with hugging, but no kissing, you're still at the friend stage," she winked, "wait about a month or so. Can't have too much fun as friends, you know."

Luna ran and hugged Ferrina, "Thank you, sis, I love love love you." She said.

"As long as you're happy, little sis," Ferrina hugged her again, "that's all that matters."

"Aww, you two are so adorable," Nora gushed, "and Ferrina, I promise I'll wait, having Luna as a friend is perfectly fine with me for at least the next month."

Coco and Umbra were in the middle of a discussion on fashion photography, "I'm telling you, Coco," Umbra said, "the way to get the perfect shot is to catch the models half-a-second after they start taking their trip down the cat walk."

"No, it's that quarter of a second after they pose at the end of the runway." Coco said.

"No, you're both wrong," Ferrina said, "it's when the model turns to head back but gives that confident smirk."

Coco was flabbergasted, "How do you…?" She was stunned when Ferrina struck the very pose she'd talked about before, "… Holy Oum above, now I remember why you look so familiar. The Mistrali combat fashion show, you were the underdog that no one was expecting to win. But, you won the whole thing with that same pose. You didn't have the scar though."

Ferrina drank in the praise but raised an eyebrow at the comment about her scar, "You have a problem with my scar?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Coco felt the intensity of Ferrina's aura building like the black billowing clouds of a massive thunderstorm, but she maintained her resolve, "I'm not saying your scar's a problem," she said, "I think it gives you a much needed bit of strength."

"She's right," Umbra added, "you look better with that scar on your face, Ferrina."

"Thanks, both of you," Ferrina said.

"Auntie Fewwina," The three turned around and saw Ashe tugging on a Ferrina's arm gently.

"Hey there, sweetie," Ferrina said picking the Faunus child up and holding her like a mother.

"Wass you talkin' 'bout," Ashe asked shyly.

"Just pictures and stuff, munchkin," Umbra said, "and Auntie Ferrina's scar," This comment spurred the crimson warrior's nerves a bit.

But Ashe put a finger to Ferrina's head and traced the diagonal course of the scar, "I fink, it's makes Auntie Fewwina wook pwettier." She said with a modest smile.

Ferrina gently clutched the young Faunus girl's hand, "And Ashe," she said, "that's the only opinion that truly matters to me." She kissed the girl on her cheek and gave her a one arm hug which was returned.

Rowan freed himself from his girlfriend's ever growing affectionate embrace, "Hey, Weiss," he said as Weiss looked at him with her tail wagging and a warm fire of passion in her eyes, "how about we go someplace more… private, my sanctum of solitude, where less people can stare?"

Weiss felt like her heart beat had slowed, "Umm… okay." She stammered.

"Hey, guys," Rowan said, "I'm going to take this little snow fox off to cool her head a bit. That is assuming she won't have any objection on heading to her dorm and mine for a swimsuit."

Weiss' ears perked up a bit, "I don't mind at all." She winked. "Ruby," She said to her team leader, "would you mind taking my gifts back to the dorm, I'll deal with sorting them out later." Rowan looked at Umbra and the shutterbug hunter nodded.

"Sure, Blake, Yang and I will get them there after clean up." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks," Weiss said as she took Rowan's hand, "come on, let's go, wolfie."

After they left Yang looked and Ferrina, "Wolfie?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I have no idea." Ferrina shook her head as she returned Ashe to Velvet. Velvet and Penny went back to keeping an eye on Ashe and Cy while the rest of the party went about clean up.

* * *

Weiss and Rowan had both stopped by their respective dorms, making sure to avoid Cardin and his team as they went to Rowan's secret place. To Weiss' amazement, it was the misty base of the waterfall that lay at the foot of Beacon. It was much more beautiful than she'd imagined. The mist made it possible for cold thriving plants to grow. The runoff from the falls had carved a nice pond in the rock floor. "Wow," She said as she watched Rowan remove his shirt revealing once again his muscular frame. At the sight of her lover's lean, tanned, scarred torso the heiress blushed a bright red. Luckily, to keep the heat down, Rowan moved behind a rock and removed the pants he had on over the royal blue swim shorts he'd put on in his team's dorm.

Weiss followed suit and removed the clothes she'd had on over her swimsuit, a white, one-piece swimsuit that hugged her body perfectly. The thing she'd chosen this piece of swimwear for was the fact that it didn't cause any discomfort for her tail, a factor she'd never thought she'd have to think about. She wrapped her clothes in a towel to keep them safe from the dampness of the water condensing on the rocks. When Rowan saw what she was wearing h stared at her, his ears perked up in amazement.

"I hope this isn't too revealing," Weiss said modestly holding arms behind her back.

Rowan shook his head slowly and kept his eyes on her the whole time, "It's enough to make you the most beautiful person I know and love." He said calmly.

"Thank you," The snow fox blushed, "you're pretty handsome looking yourself." She said, "In that primal warrior sort of way." She looked at the scars that started on the wolf Faunus' neck and trailed diagonally down his back. "Did it hurt for very long?" She asked.

Rowan looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"That scar on your back," Weiss said, "what caused it?"

"Rogue White Fang deserter ran amok in Atlas," Rowan sighed, "second toughest mission I ever was part of."

"What was the toughest?" Weiss asked.

"Your last concert," Rowan said. Weiss' ears drooped, "I had to make a few decisions to keep from blowing my cover." Rowan continued, "I'd wanted to stay close to you, but I had to fall back after your finale and hold off a group of heavy hitting White Fang members."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Weiss said.

"You weren't supposed to know," Rowan said, "it was your father's orders that you not know who was guarding you."

"Well," Weiss smiled slightly, "now I know." She turned to the rock pool, "Wanna go for a little swim? It might relax your nerves a bit."

"Only if you'll join me," Rowan said. They both walked into the pool but they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. They walked toward each other and interlocked their fingers. It may have been the mist, the calming sound of the waterfall, the glow of the sunset that colored the area a brilliant shade of orange, violet, red, or a combination of the three. They were mesmerized, captivated, eager to indulge in whatever act of relentless passion that crossed their minds. They reached up and wrapped their hands around the other's head and neck and kissed.

Weiss closed her eyes and lost herself in the beautiful sensation that washed over heart soul, like an oncoming tidal surge. She felt her heart swell with love for the wolf Faunus, she wanted more, but couldn't feel the need to rush things no matter how much every fiber of her body screamed for it.

Rowan was lost in his mind, all the while drinking in the visions of Weiss that danced in his mind. Her silver-white hair, her alabaster skin, her elegant-petite frame, the scar on her eye which offset the rest of her flawless skin, every physical detail made her outwardly perfect. But he didn't stop there. He looked into her displays of emotion. Her reaction to the gifts, her reaction to the photos of Cy and Ashe, her concern for him as he played possum in the infirmary earlier that day, her motion to comfort Ruby after she told the story of her mother, all of it proved to Rowan that Weiss' soul was as beautiful as her body.

Weiss was caught by surprise when Rowan reached below her waist and lifted her up out of the water, "Why do you have to be so perfect," they both asked.

The simultaneous question caught them both in a state of awkward silence, "I guess that answers our question for us," Weiss blushed.

"I guess you're right," Rowan chuckled. He carefully set Weiss back into the water. He looked to the waterfall, "Would you like to give that a try?"

"You mean meditating at the bottom of the falls?" Weiss asked.

"Precisely," Rowan replied, "it's pretty cold, but a person as focused as you might get used to it after a little bit."

Weiss looked at him, "How cold is it?" she asked.

"Ever been in a bath tub of ice water?" Rowan asked.

"I subject myself to that every now and then to relieve soreness from a tough training session." The heiress said.

"Well, this is very similar," Rowan said, "care to join me?" He offered her his hand.

Weiss gladly accepted the gesture, "I'll try it, but if I get sick, you are taking care of me." She smiled.

"I promise I'll take care of you." Rowan replied.

The couple walked to a rock half way out of the falls, "It will be extremely cold," Rowan said, "still want to do this?"

"I think I'll be fine, Rowan," Weiss said. They sat so that their faces and the front halves of their bodies were out of the frigid waters. Weiss, at first couldn't handle the cold water. The icy waters made her body shiver, and caused a shortness of breath until Rowan gently grasped her hand. Weiss began feeling the cold fade, and closed her eyes. She felt her aura begin flaring lightly, at first. But, as she continued to build her focus, she felt her aura push out of her body and felt the water being pushed away from her.

"So, you've gotten that far on your first time?" Rowan silently asked with his left eye open enough to maintain his focus. Weiss stayed quiet and nodded once, "Color me impressed, really," He said, "but then again, you had some help."

"Thank you for that," Weiss replied. They stayed there until the sun was just sinking below the horizon. "Maybe we should start heading back," Weiss suggested as they dried off.

"Good plan," Rowan responded.

* * *

After they had dried themselves enough and dressed themselves, they made their way back to Team RWBY's dormitory. They had enjoyed their time together that day, from napping beneath the tree in Weiss' thicket, to the private romantic moment at the waterfall. As for being turned into a Faunus, she'd actually started to take a liking to it. She felt as though a door in her life that had been sealed long ago had been wrenched open. This door had been harbored by her dislike of the White Fang organization, the same door that made her so cold toward Blake and Sun when she first met them, the real them in Blake's case. The emotions she felt were appreciation for the Faunus' attunement with nature, love for Rowan and the hypnotic rhythm of his beating heart, and there was one more emotion she felt, "Guh, two Faunus in love, disgusting." Hatred toward four boys who mistreated every Faunus they came in contact with. The remark about her and Rowan, her lover, her peace, her wolf nearly made her growl in bestial disgust.

"Almost as disgusting as the filth who make fun of them," Rowan said immediately overpowering the fox Faunus anger laughter, "What drives you to evoke such ill-begotten thoughts toward me and Weiss in her temporary state, Cardin?" the wolf Faunus asked, "is it jealousy that the best looking girl in the school or is it because of inadequacy resulting from no girl in their right mind falling in love with you?"

The question hit Cardin like a slap to the face. In spite of Rowan's first jab at Cardin was the irritating snap of fingers in the human's ears, this was a deliberate retaliation. And did Cardin hear right, he looked at the fox Faunus, "Weiss Schnee?" he asked in shock. "Oh that is rich," He said laughing like a madman, "that stupid Faunus isn't…" he took a closer at the fox girl. She has long snow-white hair, ice blue eyes. On the left eye was a small scar just like… "…Weiss!?"

"Yes, Cardin," the heiress said, "I'd explain why I look like this, but a moron like you wouldn't understand."

"Holy crap," Cardin said, "what the heck did this freak do to you?"

"Little dust mishap during a birthday celebration, and it involved Ruby Rose and my teammate Luna L'Amour." Rowan replied.

"Ohh," Cardin crossed his arms smugly, "Crater face and that crazy kitten had a hand in this too." He snorted in a rude manner, "Geez, Weiss, you're just living up to all the opposite things that 'daddy dearest' wants of you."

"As if you know, Cardin." Weiss growled.

"Ugh, it even growls like a Faunus." Cardin laughed.

"If she were human she'd treat you the same way." Rowan said.

"That a fact?" Cardin asked. By this time the exchange had attracted the attention of passing students, including Teams RWBY, JNPR, PHNX, CFVY, and the rest of Team WULF. The volume had even caught the attention of Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"Wanna make a little bet?" Rowan asked.

"Why not," Cardin replied, "I'd like to take a chance to prove that Weiss would fall for me."

"Professor Goodwitch," Rowan said, "could I reserve a sparring area for two days from now?"

Professor Goodwitch looked at her scroll's schedule, "I think I can squeeze you and Mr. Winchester in for two days from now."

"Might I ask what the prize to the victor will be, Mr. Whitemane?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Easy," Cardin said, "when I put this cocky mutt in his place, Weiss is going out with me when she turns human again. And I'll even take pictures to rub it in his smug little face."

Rowan growled at this. The idea of Weiss being together with Cardin sickened him. When he mulled this over in his mind, he thought of how it would grate on his nerves. _GARGH,_ he roared in his mind, _HUMANS LIKE HIM, HOW I HATE THEM._

_Calm down, Rowan,_ said a familiar voice, _don't let your anger make you do something you'll regret. Think over this boy's traits, what would put him in his place? He bruised your passion if you lose. He's playing on your emotions. His pride needs to be damaged as equally as your passion, think what would seeth him the most out of anything you could do to him physically._ The voice wasn't malevolent it spoke with an advising tone. It felt parental, but Rowan set it aside as he thought over its words.

That's when it hit him, "Fine, by me Cardin," Rowan said begrudgingly, "but if I win," He pointed his finger the pompus huntsman in training, "I'll have Luna turn you into a Faunus for two whole weeks, just to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Ozpin and Glenda looked at the boy, but the sudden appearance of a hastily dressed man with green hair and glasses holding a mug of coffee caught everyone's attention. The man spoke in a rapid manner that baffled most present, "Professor Ozpin," he said in an inhuman pace, "I think it would be for Mr. Winchester to experience life as a Faunus, seeing as how we've had multiple accounts of Faunus students from the other kingdoms stating that he and his team abused them in some manner."

"I see your point Dr. Ooblek." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee, "But two weeks?"

"I do see how that would be construed as hazing," Oobleck replied, "Mr. Whitemane, is it possible for you to lessen the harshness of this consequence should if Mr. Winchester is to lose?"

Rowan took a deep breath to quell the anger in his mind, "Ok, I can knock it back by fifty percent, one week. No more than that."

"One week it is," Ozpin said, "I expect to see a good clean fight between the two of you, and young Mr. Whitemane," he said looking at Rowan and taking a sip of coffee, "you're not to use your medicine pills. Those are best used in fighting the Grimm, not in preparation for competition fights like this or the Vytal Festival."

"Understood, sir," Rowan said coolly.

"I advise you both to take as much time as you can to prepare for combat, all of your skills are allowed." Ozpin said.

The two huntsmen in training looked at each other with a death glare, "Scared, mutt?" Cardin asked smugly.

"You wish," Rowan growled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was literally the steamiest scene I've ever written. The snow fox Weiss with Rowan in the spell of a misty waterfall at sunset, in a bathing suit. Talk about your Oriental themed make out scene. But I behaved myself. Also, Cardin may want to watch himself, after all, the sweet innocent Luna has her dust potion ready to change him if he loses. And Rowan, being who he is, is not about to let Cardin date Weiss. But I'm not telling you who's getting the short end of the stick. you'll have to wait like everyone else.**

**P.S. The battle won't be so one sided. Both outcomes are something that both parties don't want to endure.**

**To the Guest from Chapter 14: Yes the transformation is temporary. It's all dependent on the amount of the potion that the person exposes themselves to. Weiss was exposed to a cloud that covered her body, if she had taken a pinch of the dust, she would have been changed for an hour or so.**

**Also, to those of you who've read my previous chapters and have started reading Shadow Nightblade's story, The Snow Fox's Struggle (the source of my inspiration for Weiss' Faunus form), Shadow will be taking at least two weeks off on writing. This gives you time to catch up on that wonderful AU story, trust me when I say it's a beautifully written depiction of Weiss' life as a Faunus. Take my advice, read it and feel the love.**


	16. Satoru Iwata - RIP (Intermission)

**Ok, I'll try to keep this brief. For those of you who may not know, the CEO of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, has passed away. This is something that has had to be addressed, as I know we have all had contact with Nintendo and its numerous franchises over the span of the last three decades. It saddens me that I have nothing other than a brief dedication to his memory to put up. But, like all occasions from celebrations of the memories and accomplishments of the departed, it's the principle. "****It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived." These words from General George S. Patton fit Iwata-san's life perfectly. He began his career path in Nintendo as a programmer in the 1980s and through many years of hard work he became a director of Nintendo in the year 2000, and in 2002 he became president of the company. This man, like Monty Oum, shall be remembered forever, his hard work and dedication to the company and the satisfaction of its customers shall never be forgotten.**

**Sayonara, Iwata-san. Never shall you fade from our memory.**

_**Dedicated to Satoru Iwata (December 6, 1959 – July 11, 2015)**_

**Thank you  
**


	17. Challenges, Reunions, and Passion

**Ok, Back on track for this. Last week's farewell to the late Satoru Iwata will stay in chapter list, to delete it would be a mark of disrespect to everyone who's ever graced my page. Anyhow, this is the official chapter 16. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss had asked Professor Ozpin to change the date of the challenge because of the nurse's orders. "She said to stay off the sparring room floor for at least three days." She said.

"Oh crud," Rowan face palmed, "can changes be made for reservations on sparring fields, Professor Goodwitch," a blush ran across Rowan's face. "In the excitement of things I forgot that the nurse told me no sparring for three days."

"You scared of a little doctor's note, freak," Cardin taunted maliciously, attempting to raise Rowan's ire.

"You wanna bring this up with the head nurse in the infirmary, Cardin?" Rowan asked, "Be my guest."

"'Should we let Cardin in on what happened,'" Nora translated as Ren signed.

"Let fancy boy speak for himself," Cardin barked, "he doesn't need some Faunus-loving ginger like you speaking for him."

Professor Port stepped in to defend the jade fighter, "Mr. Winchester, Lie Ren has suffered from a high level of head trauma." He said, "He was knocked into the side of a transport ship."

"Pah," Cardin scoffed, "there's no Grimm in existence that's that ruthless."

Umbra walked up to the auburn-haired nuisance opening a video file on his scroll, "These videos say otherwise, dude." He said handing Cardin the scroll. Cardin snatched the scroll out the photographer's hand. It showed an abnormally large Beowolf batting Ren into the ship with a single swipe of its arm. Cardin's eyes went wide with shock. "Dig that crazy Beo, man," Umbra said, "a total heinous one, yeah?"

"Yes, quite 'heinous,' Mr. Obsidia," Professor Port said, "I'd say it's a powerful being of legendary proportions." He laughed slightly, "But, never mind that for now. You two have a battle to prepare for. So, get plenty of rest. Glynda," He said turning to Professor Goodwitch, "Let's make it six days from now, that will give them a good five days to prepare."

"That seems like an agreeable preparation, Peter." Goodwitch replied. She typed in details of the match on the scroll, "The match will take place after breakfast in six days. Now medicines, underhanded tactics, or aura regenerating techniques are permitted. No illegal modifications to your weapons will be permitted, such as cloaking devices, smokescreens, invisible shield projectors, that sort of thing."

"What about low level astral projection?" Rowan asked, "I want this to be a fight where Cardin and I are evenly matched." Cardin and the rest of the crowd looked at him, their faces in shock, "What," Rowan asked, "I think he's a jerk, yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to wipe the floor with him without both of us pushing each other beyond our limits to win." He looked at his opponent, "Think about it, Cardin," He stated, "do you really want either one of us to have an unfair advantage?"

Cardin crossed his arms, "No," he shook his head, "you make a good point. If I'm going to put you in your place, I want it to on fair terms. Don't get me wrong, freak, on no terms do I like you," He paused receiving looks from the crowd, "but you have a good way of thinking."

"In that case, to make things fair, I won't use my semblance." Rowan extended his arm.

"Deal, you don't use your semblance, I won't do anything underhanded." Cardin said locked hands with his opponent. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Don't think, for a second, that I'll go easy on you, Cardin," Rowan growled, "but, until then I need to walk my girlfriend back to her dorm, because I'm that good a boyfriend." With that he walked back to Weiss and walked the recently transformed fox Faunus back to her dorm.

Yang shuffled over to Cardin, "I'd say you're a little jealous, Cardin." She teased.

Cardin sneered at her, "Jealous of as Faunus, dream on, Xiao Long." He said.

"Miss Xiao Long," Professor Goodwitch said snapping her riding crop between the hunters in training, "Mr. Winchester has a match in a week. I'm certain he'd rather fight young Mr. Whitemane without having to fight you beforehand."

"Yeah, Fireball," Cy piped up, "don't muscle in on my big brother's action. He'll kick Cardin's butt without your help."

"Not if I kick his butt first, squirt," Cardin growled.

"Enough, both of you," Goodwitch scolded.

"Sorry, Ms. Goodwitch," Cy blushed.

"Come on, Cy," Ruby said grabbing his hand, "I'll walk you back to your dorm, if you want."

Cy blushed, "S-su-sure, Miss-ss Ruby." Cy stammered. The two friends walked of in the direction Redwood, Ivy, Sycamore, Winter, and Ashe were headed with Baltus in tow.

* * *

Weiss and Rowan were the first ones back to the RWBY dorm room. When they got to the door, Weiss stopped in front of it, wrapped her tail around Rowan, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared into his deep emerald green eyes. "This was one of the best birthday celebrations I've ever had." She said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did, my beautiful snow princess." Rowan said.

Weiss pulled herself up and kissed Rowan on the lips, "Since we've been out of the infirmary since this morning, would it be okay to see each other in the dream realm?" She asked sweetly with fluttering eyelashes, "Pretty~ please~?"

Rowan smiled at how cute the transformation from human to Faunus had made Weiss. "I'll do my best," he said. He hugged her and gave her one more kiss before heading to his dorm room.

When Weiss had walked through the door to her team's dorm, she walked to her closet, grabbed her night gown and toiletries, and walked back out to the showers. In the showers, the heiress flashed back to the rock pool at the falls. The steamy atmosphere of the shower simulated it enough to bring her back to the falls. The heiress felt her heart swell with a warm pulse as she recounted every wonderful moment of that afternoon. A moan-like hum escaped her as she cleaned herself off. The one thing she'd had no trouble adjusting to was shampooing her tail. It was like washing her hair only every careful movement of her fingers felt like a masseuse at her favorite salon was gently rubbing her back. "Mmmm hmhmm," she giggled as the nerves in her back crackled with the pleasant feeling of her fingers running along the hairs of her new appendage, "I need to thank Luna for this," she said, "I feel more relaxed as a Faunus than I thought I would be."

She towel dried her tail and hair, and donned her night gown. As she walked out of the showers and back to her dorm, she saw Rowan headed into the men's showers. She didn't want to hold him up, so she smiled and waved and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Ruby had gotten back from walking Cy back to the Whitemane family's room. She felt Cy had been a little weird on the way to the room. He had been very quiet and hugged her tightly. She figured she'd need to ask Yang or Blake why the young wolf had been acting strangely. She heard the doorknob turn and Weiss entered the room in her nightgown, "Looks like someone's relaxed," the cookie loving weapon fiend chuckled.

"You would be too, if you had an afternoon of passion like I did." Weiss grinned. Her tail wagged back and forth. She wrapped it around to the front side of her body and cuddled it, "Being in love with Rowan is something I have no regrets about." She nuzzled the snow white appendage like she would the wolf Faunus.

Seeing Weiss like this make Ruby's heart jump with joy, "Aww, sounds like you've found 'the one,'" she said.

"I think you're right," the heiress said softly.

The more Ruby looked at her teammate, the more she thought about Cy. "Hey, Weiss," she said getting the heiress' attention, "what do boys act like when they like you. I mean like-like you, not like you as a friend."

This phrase got Weiss' attention immediately, "Why do you ask, Ruby?" she asked dropping one of her fox ears.

"Well, Rowan's little brother acted a little weird when I walked him to the room his family was staying in." Ruby replied.

"In what ways?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Ruby began, "he was shivering a little, he glanced at me and when I looked at him he looked away. Oh and he looked like he was extremely nervous around me, and was really quiet. Not like normal quiet, but really really _really_ quiet."

"I remember Rowan was like that around me when he and I were younger." Weiss said thinking back to when she first met her lover, "He never really talked that much when he was around me. He'd shy away from me when I directed my attention toward him." She giggled.

At that time, Yang and Blake walked into the room to hear Weiss describe how Rowan acted when they were younger, "What'd we miss?" the blonde asked.

"I think Ruby may have a young admirer," Weiss winked.

Yang stopped in her tracks. Her normally jovial tone turned serious, "Who would that be," She asked.

"Rowan's little brother?" Ruby said questioningly.

Yang thought this over for a second. _Huh, the little brother has a crush on Ruby?_ She gave a faint smile, _I can live with that, so long as he waits a few years for going any further. I'll have a talk with him in the morning._ She looked to Ruby, "I suppose worse things have happened." She said jokingly.

"Don't be too hard on him, Yang," Ruby begged her sister, "please? He means well and still he's still a kid, plus," her face turned a light shade of pink, "he's really, really cute."

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay awake," Weiss yawned, "my wolf has one last plan for our birthday, and I'm dying to know what it is." She relaxed and lay down on her bed, "Good night everyone, pleasant dreams." She fell asleep and snoring softly.

Ruby and Yang fell asleep, Blake stayed up and started reading her copy of Ninjas of Love, "Sweet dreams, Weiss," She said softly noticing the fox's ears twitch.

* * *

Weiss woke up in the dream world, the immaculate ballroom, the light pink curtains, everything resonated warmly to her. The air was filled with a steady, low humming sound. She slowly walked to the center of the room where Rowan was meditating. She gently wrapped her arms and tail around the wolf Faunus and rubbed her cheek against his, "Did you miss me, my wolf?" she cooed softly.

"Always, my princess," Rowan said softly, "Are you feeling better about being a Faunus?"

"Well," the fox girl blushed, "taking a shower was… interesting."

"The tail, right," Rowan said, "I forgot to mention that fox Faunus tails are a little sensitive."

"How do you know that," Weiss asked.

"I had a friend who was a fox Faunus," Rowan replied, "She always got the guys, but they'd always pull her tail."

"That's so mean," Weiss said, "you wouldn't pull my tail, would you?"

The wolf Faunus gently stroked Weiss' tail, "Why pull it and cause you pain," he asked, "when I care so much about you?" He carefully turned around and lifted Weiss off the ground in a bridal carry and set her down on her feet. He then embraced her and kissed her on the lips.

"Rowan," Weiss said, "if it's alright with you," she rested her head in the crook of her lover's neck, "I just want to cuddle tonight."

"Can it wait until I present Ruby with a little something special, first?" Rowan asked.

"Okay," Weiss said with a light pout on her lips. She couldn't be too angry with Rowan. The one quality she liked more than any other quality the wolf boy possessed was his selflessness.

"Follow me," Rowan took Weiss through a rift in the dream world. On the other side of the rift, Ruby could be seen standing in front of what looked like a grave marker. Weiss gasped and noticed the brooding nature that shone about the scythe-wielder. She could feel the sadness radiating from her, as it had when she'd told the story of her mother's tragic end. "Ruby," Rowan said, "I'm here."

Ruby turned around, her face red from crying, "I didn't think you'd make it." She sniffled, "What did you want to show me?"

"Well it's less of a thing, and more of a person." Rowan said, "I spent a good portion of my time waiting on Weiss looking for this person. To tell you the truth, she seems really anxious to see you again."

"She?" Ruby asked, "What do you mean?"

"Ruby?" said a female voice behind the crimson huntress, "Is that you, sweetie?"

Ruby's eyes widened. She felt a knot forming in her throat. Tears started to pool in her eyes. Slowly, she turned around and was met with a startling surprise. Standing between her and the gravestone was a figure in a white hood and cape. She stood taller than Ruby, her eyes were a warm color of silver, and under the hood was a the most breath taking head of scarlet colored hair. Ruby blinked the tears out of her eyes, stared at the older woman. She took a step forward barely able to contain her emotions as tears flowed down her face, "M-Momma?"

The woman blinked tears from her eyes, "Yes, sweetheart," she said softly, "I'm here." She stretched her arms out to hug her daughter.

Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer, she closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and ran toward the woman in white screaming at the top of her voice, "MOMMA!" she hugged the vision of Summer Rose as tight as she could and sobbed uncontrollably into her chest.

"I've missed you so very much, my darling little girl," Summer sobbed lightly.

"I've." Ruby sniffled, "I've missed you too, m-mommy. But, how are you here?"

"I had a hand in it, Ruby," Rowan said, "but the real person to thank is right behind my princess." He said looking over his shoulder.

Weiss turned around and was shocked at who she was met with. It was a female wolf Faunus in a light-green floral print dress with a pair of knee length leather moccasins. Around her neck was a wolf-skin cape fastened with the Whitemane family crest, a silver wolf medallion with moonstone eyes. Her grey and brown hair didn't detract from her most defining feature. What caught Weiss' attention, was the woman's soft, beautiful, cherry blossom pink eyes. "You're just like your papa was. My little star runner," She said.

Rowan looked to Ruby and Summer, "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to the most important person in my life." He said. Summer and Ruby walked over to Rowan and Weiss, "This is Cherry Blossom Whitemane," Weiss and Ruby covered their mouths, "my mother."

"Hello," both girls said in stereo.

Cherry looked at Rowan, "Aren't _you _going to give _your_ momma a hug too, Rowan," she asked opening her arms.

Rowan blinked back a few tears, "I would never forget that, Momma," He said walking up and embracing the woman. He couldn't fight the sobs, "I'm sorry for the tears, I've just missed you so much." He sniffed, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Shhh," Cherry said with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, "there's no need to be sorry, my star runner, you shouldn't show tears to your enemies, just friends and family."

"I know, Momma," Rowan smiled as he wiped away the tears, "By the way," He continued, "There's someone I want you to meet." He turned and motioned in Weiss direction.

"And who is she," Cherry asked as she looked at the fox Faunus.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee," Rowan said, "the heiress to the Schnee Dust Co., she's my girlfriend."

Cherry was slightly taken aback by this. But, as she looked the girl over, she could see the difference between the girl and her father. "So, you're Grau's little girl, the one who was slightly less terrified of me than your rock-head father." She said.

Weiss was slightly in shock at this, "Wh-what makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well, your father was very stubborn; always wanting things done the easy way, taking whatever shortcuts presented themselves to him." Cherry giggled, "But the one thing he could never get past was his fear of one person," Weiss and Ruby both raised an eyebrow in confusion, "he was always scared to death of little, old me." The wolf Faunus clasped her hands innocently and wiggled her hips, "I can't imagine why." She smiled sweetly and tilted her head.

"Maybe because you'd always shoot him that look, Mom," Rowan answered.

"Hey, it worked like a charm, Dearie," Cherry grinned.

"My father, afraid of a Faunus," Weiss asked, "how's that possible?"

"It's better if you don't know," Cherry said, "Now come closer so I can get a better look at you." Weiss walked closer to Cherry who gave her a look from head to toe. The wolf Faunus' soft pink-white eyes probed every last detail of the heiress turned Faunus from her hair and clothes to the scar on her left eye. "Hmm, you're refined, yet rebellious. You are dainty and elegant while at the same time, you have a great amount of strength. You act coldly toward those who put you down, while you show great love toward those who are close to you." The wolf Faunus nodded in approval, "You certainly have my approval in dating Rowan. Only if you promise nothing past a make out session until a wedding ring is on both of your right hands."

Rowan and Weiss both blushed a deep shade of red, "Mom!?" Rowan exclaimed in exasperation.

Cherry let out a childlike bout of laughter, "Because, I'm Momma, and don't you forget that." She said triumphantly. When she calmed down, she turned to Ruby. She gave her the same once over, and then looked between her and Summer. When she finished she turned her full attention to Ruby, "Well, aren't you just as beautiful as a rose garden in Summer." The young huntress raised her hood to hide a deep blush, "And a modest little thing too," The wolf Faunus looked to Summer, "your daughter definitely takes after you, Summer."

"That's my little rose," Summer said putting an arm around Ruby, "always very excitable but incredibly shy in the face of compliments." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. This elicited a tight hug from Ruby, "Aww, sorry if I embarrassed you, Ruby."

"It's okay," Ruby said softly, "you're a mom, it's what you do." She giggled.

"I think we should leave those two to catch up." Weiss said.

"I agree," Rowan nodded, "Mom," he motioned to Cherry.

"Some other time perhaps," Cherry responded, "I've got to return to the Eternal Vale and rejuvenate my aura. Searching and implanting Summer Rose's spirit into Ruby was exhausting. Sorry, my little star runner," she sighed heavily.

"I understand completely, Mom," Rowan said giving her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Weiss." Cherry said, "Don't worry, I'll be back. Rejuvenating is a relatively quick process for me. Goodbye everyone, I'll see you all very soon." She faded in a gust of cherry blossoms.

Weiss took Rowan by the hand and led the young wolf back to the ballroom. When they arrived there, the heiress asked a question, "How were you both able to do that?"

Rowan looked at her through the tears of joy and empty hope that clouded his eyes, "Astral projection is a two-way street." He said softly, "You can project your spirit as far out of your body as limits will allow. You can even project an aspect of your spirit close to your body, like this," He projected blue claws that extended two-and-a-half inches from his fingertips, "and you it as a weapon. I've recently learned how to manifest a portion of my spirit into physical beings, my wolves Kota and Niju." He looked over his shoulder, "And then, an intermediate level user of this semblance can draw in spirits from far off places. With enough practice, you can perform a procedure in which you can reunite the living with the departed. But in order to do that, it takes an immense amount of aura." He sighed.

"So, you're mother took the brunt of that order." Weiss said.

"Yes," Rowan said, "as a result, her visit was cut short." A tear rolled down his cheek, "But, it was worth it, to feel the warmth of Ruby in her mother's arms."

Weiss wrapped her tail and arms around the young wolf Faunus, "It's that quality that I love the most about you." She said, "Your kindness, your compassion, your drive to put others ahead of yourself." She tightened her hold slightly, "It's the most beautiful part about you," she rested her hand on his cheek, "I love that about you." She giggled, "Who am I kidding? I love you, Rowan Whitemane." She drew him in and kissed him. Rowan returned the embrace and held the kiss.

The same feelings of passion that had revealed themselves at the waterfall, that afternoon, had resurfaced and taken hold of the two lovers. Rowan moved a hand to the small of Weiss' back while the other found its way to the back of the heiress' head and cradled it tenderly. Weiss moved one hand to the back of Rowan's neck, while other mirrored Rowan's action and cradled the back of the wolf Faunus' head. They separated only briefly to grab a quick gasp of air and returned for another long kiss. Weiss opened her misted eyes and was met by Rowan's soft emerald orbs. The sparks of passion drove a tender moan from her throat as she broke from the kiss and gently laid a peck on Rowan's neck. This made the young wolf's body tense as he pulled Weiss' body closer in a passionate fit of hyperventilation. The hand cradling Weiss' head had moved and started stroking the heiress' fox ear which spurred a silent scream from her as she pulled Rowan closer to her in her tightest embrace. In a shuddered whisper Weiss managed to let the only words surging across her mind out, "I love you, Rowan. I love you. I love you so much. With Oum as my witness, I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss Schnee. I love you. More than life itself," Rowan managed to get out as the two of them calmed down. The result of their make out session was so intense that the couple's knees gave way to gravity. They softly fell to their knees, still holding onto one another.

"I'm so sleepy," The heiress managed to get out as her eyes flickered shut.

"Me too," Rowan said softly as his eyes also gave out, "I'll see you after class tomorrow."

"It's a date," Weiss yawned.

"I love you, my beautiful snow princess," Rowan said as sleep overtook him.

"I love you too, my handsome wolf prince," Weiss said as she fell asleep in her lover's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Ruby and Summer reunited in the Dream Realm. I based Summer off of the countless fanarts and fanfics I've read about her, baker of cookies and slayer of monsters, and loving mother of our huntress in red. Cherry Blossom was based loosely on my own mother, sweet at first but crazy scary to be around. Rowan's little "Mom!" moment was based around an embarrassing moment from my late teens involving a now ex-girlfriend. The "because I'm Momma," bit comes from my mother's timeless battle cry, "because I'm the momma, that's why." The bit of fluff toward the end was something I had to try so hard not to make a lemon because... well it's in the K+ rating, hence why I have to keep it toned down.**

**So, anyway I hope you liked it, next update is in two weeks. See you then.**

**~Cluny**


	18. Day 1 - Romance and Reunions

**This is probably my longest and most foreshadowing chapter yet, with romance on all levels.**

* * *

Yang woke up, rubbing her eyes. She gave a long yawn as she stretched her and legs and arched her back to its limit. After the stretch, her body plopped down into the bed and drank in the wonderful feeling from the day's first stretch. As the mild tingle of bliss washed over her body, she looked over at her sister and Wiess' bunks. She giggled silently as she saw they were both cuddling their pillows. Weiss was nuzzling hers silently, obviously dreaming about Rowan. _Sheesh, Ice Queen,_ she thought, _why don't you just propose to the guy already if he drives you that crazy?_

The brawler's attention shifted to Ruby's bunk and saw the scarlet clad huntress was lying still as she clung to it like a child to her parent. The blonde quietly descended from her bed and made her way to the closet to grab her work out clothes and wrist weights. As she readied herself for a pre-school-hours session, she heard her sister mumbling in her sleep. One word that caught Yang's attention, "Mommy," Ruby mumbled at a volume so quiet it barely broke the loudness of the pre-dawn silence.

Yang thought about why Ruby had said this. Usually, when Ruby had a dream involving Summer Rose, it was usually the same night terror that made her start screaming in the middle of the night until her vocal chords were raw. But, this time, it was a soft whisper laced heavily with comfort. And then it hit her, the answer was all too obvious. One person had the potential to bring that much comfort to anyone, _Rowan_, she thought with a soft smile on her face. She carefully got dressed in a black windbreaker with yellow trim and yellow gym shorts with black trim. She carefully crept out of the room, but not before she looked back at Ruby and Weiss asleep and cuddling their pillows. She couldn't help but smile, but it was short-lived as the brawler had a morning regimen to keep up with. She closed the door quietly and swiftly walked out of the dormitories, for a quick jog around the track.

The cold pre-dawn air felt as good to Yang as the stretch did when she woke up. She liked early morning exercise sessions. No one else was awake during this time of the day. But the practice fields were open and no one was usually there to bother her. Today, however, there were four other people awake on the training field. She walked over to them and to her surprise they were Telephe Phoen, Ferrina Ochre, Pyrrha Nikos, and Rowan Whitemane. Rowan was leading them through a rigorous stretching session, "I never thought I was the only one up at this hour," Yang called out as she approached them, "room for one more?"

"Sure," Rowan said, "you haven't missed much, just us getting limbered up before we do our own thing." Yang wasn't expecting the small congregation, but she liked the idea of a group stretch. She followed Rowan and the group in a series of stretches, during which she found Rowan was fairly limber.

"Never knew a guy who could do a full middle split before," Yang laughed.

"With the kind of training I do with my sai," Rowan chuckled, "flexibility is the key and so is hip strength."

"Hope you guys don't mind another addition to your group." Yang said.

"Like Rowan said," Ferrina added, "we do our own thing after we've stretched. I do weight training. Rowan practices his sai forms. As for Pyrrha and Telephe, they do a truck load of different workouts, and never in the same sequence. To be honest, that would fall right up your alley, Fireball."

"Fireball?" Yang inquired.

"To match your semblance, when your spirit burns with the will to win," Ferrina winked, "I think it suits you."

"It does have a nice ring to it," Rowan grinned.

"I'll take it." Yang laughed.

The group had soon completed their stretching and worked out for an hour, pushing their bodies beyond their limitations. After that they went back to their dorms and completed their morning routines, before the rest of their respective teams woke up.

* * *

Weiss had awakened just as Yang had gotten done with a good post workout stretch. "Morning Yang," she said after a big stretch.

"Did you have a good sleep, snow fox?" Yang asked with a small grin.

"Yes," Weiss gently hugged her pillow, "how was your workout?"

"Well I wasn't the only one there," The blonde brawler smirked, "Pyrrha, Telephe, and Ferrina were there, and so was a certain wolf Faunus that you're so fond of." Weiss' ears perked up, "I saw how limber he is, and man when he goes shirtless, woah BABY!"

Weiss lost her control and pegged Yang in the face with her pillow. The angered fox girl walked up to the stunned blonde and grabbed her hair. Pulling her in close with a growl of primal fury she snarled a haunting statement to Yang, "Stay away from Rowan," she hissed, "he's my boyfriend," suddenly her anger dissolved into a tear, "I can't lose him, Yang." She sniffled, "I can't be without him in my life. One trip to the Blight, that's all it took to show me that he is as important to me as your hair, Ruby's cookies, and Blake's books are to each of you." She sniffed again, "So please, I'm asking for you to stop talking about him like that."

Yang pulled Weiss into for a tight hug, "Weiss, I would never hurt you like that." She said, "I'm not trying to make a pass at him, I'm trying to say how lucky you are to be in love with a guy as handsome and dedicated as he is."

A sudden stirring from Ruby's bed caused the pair to release their embrace, "See you tonight, Momma." Ruby mumbled in her drowsy state. The silver eyed huntress let out a soft, squeaky yawn as she got up. She had small tears and a soft smile on her face, "Morning sis, morning Weiss." She greeted her teammates softly, "what time is it?"

Blake was the last to wake up. She looked at the alarm clock, "It's six thirty in the morning." She said.

Ruby smiled, "That means we've got time to go for breakfast and get a shower before Prof. Port's class." She said rubbing one of her eyes.

Weiss had already gotten dressed since she had showered the night before and walked to the commissary. As she walked along the events of meeting Ruby and Rowan's mother's, both of whom had been deceased for years, but their spirits somehow managed to survive. Weiss figured she'd ask later.

As she walked through the halls of the school, she noticed people talking about her, but they weren't negative. People were complimenting her, saying she looked gorgeous, "Weiss, you look amazing today." One girl said.

"Weiss, you look so cute as a fox," Said another girl.

One Faunus girl came up and hugged her, "Weiss, for someone like you to become a Faunus," She said, "it's a sign of good things to come. I hope you enjoy your experience."

The boys offered her compliments too, but out of respect, "Hey, Weiss, I heard you're dating Rowan Whitemane," Said one boy, "that's awesome. By the way, you look beautiful as a Faunus. The ears and tail are really intense."

Another boy opened the door for her to the commissary. What hit her in the heart was when an albino rabbit Faunus boy gave her hug and said, "Seeing you as a Faunus gives me hope, Weiss, thank you." The heiress almost cried as she gently returned the hug. "Also, I'm glad Ol' Greyback didn't kill someone like you. I hope you'll hear my wishes and change the things your father has done. My cousin, who's an albino like me…" he sobbed, "she nearly died working in those mines. This was four months ago, she still hasn't fully recovered. Please." He pleaded in a choked whisper.

Weiss felt her heart break at the sound of the boy's request. Tears began trickling down her cheeks as she tightened her hug on the sobbing hunter in training. She didn't know whether it was because the transformation had made her more empathetic, or that the boy's pleas had broken through to her heart. She didn't care, "I promise," She said in a strong yet soft voice, "I promise you, I will change everything that that monster of a 'man' has done." The albino Faunus released her, his eyes filled with sadness with a thin glimmer of hope. Weiss continued, "A Faunus, no a **person**," she stated strongly, "should not have to go through such pain as you have. I swear to uphold my family's true honor and reform the name Schnee so that it is no longer a harbinger of hate and ill-mannered intent. And if necessary, I'll have Rowan Whitemane's family look out for your cousin and her family."

The young albino couldn't stop the tears. He started sobbing, "I'm… forever in you debt." He sobbed.

"No, you're not." Weiss said gently. The albino Faunus looked at her with widened eyes, "What you can do for me, is continue to be strong in fighting toward your goal as a hunter. Give your cousin a reason to be happy, a reason to hope for a future. Show her **your h**onor." She said with a smile on her face.

The albino dried his tears and stood tall. Taking a deep breath and standing tall he stated, "Thank you, Miss Schnee, for giving me the newfound strength to continue on. Not just for my cousin, but for other Faunus like me." He pounded a fist over the center of his chest, "I won't let you down."

"Very well said, Miss Schnee," Professor Ozpin said startling the snow fox, "you truly have the courageous vim and vinegar that your grandfather, Gewitter Schnee, had. He cared for the workers of your family's company, no matter if they were human or Faunus. He was thorough in choosing business partners and made sure _all _of those in his board of directors didn't advise the notion of cutting corners." Weiss looked at him and felt better about saying the things she'd said. The headmaster smiled and sipped from his mug, "Now run along, I hear young Rowan and your other friends are looking for you." He said striding away from the two students.

Weiss looked at the albino rabbit Faunus and asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Bán McNabb," the boy replied, "and my cousin's name is Nóinín O'Carol."

"I'll remember that when I tell Rowan about your recent misfortune," Weiss said, "and thank you for your kind words."

"No trouble at all," Bán said, "I only wish I could do something more to help Nóinín."

"We, as friends, could talk to her." Weiss said, "My father doesn't know this, but I know some people who can help her out of the mines."

"And you'd help me through this?" Bán asked.

"She's got to be praying to get out of those mines," Weiss said, "I'll have them know the circumstances and everything will go smoothly."

"You're truly a blessing, have a nice day, Weiss." Bán said.

Weiss smiled, but was surprised when she felt a hand on the top of her head, "You've done the right thing, princess." Rowan said.

"What are you doing here?" The heiress asked.

"What a guy can't have breakfast with his girlfriend?" Rowan asked.

"I guess that's a good excuse for this." Weiss smiled. The pair walked through the line and picked out their meal. Rowan chose steak, eggs, and pancakes with a bowl of fresh fruit. "Be careful not to let Nora get near those, she loves pancakes more than breaking people's legs."

Rowan looked over to where Nora was sitting, "I think the way she's looking today begs to differ with that assumption, Weiss." He said. Weiss looked over and saw Nora sitting next to Luna. The red haired girl was smiling and looking at the kitten Faunus. Eating slowly, but wary of Ferrina's watchful eye.

The redhead was slightly antsy, her lip quivering, she was abnormally quiet. _Ohhhh, _She groaned, _why'd I have to agree to wait a month to date Luna? I mean, sure it's because she's so much younger than me. But she's so cute~! I just wanna reach over and hold her hand. Ugh, why does love have to so stinking difficult?_

Ren looked over to her and sighned to her, 'I've never seen you this quiet before. Is something wrong?'

Nora signed back, 'I'm sitting next to the cutest girl ever, and I can't be together-together with her for a month. It's driving me crazy!'

Luna started signing with her free hand, 'You realize I'm sitting right here, right?'

"Oh come on!" Nora roared.

Ferrina laughed, "I actually followed that whole conversation." She chuckled.

Nora's eye twitched and let a muffled scream of severe irritated frustration into the palms of her hands, "Why does Oum have to hate me today?" she groaned.

"What did we just walk into today?" Weiss asked.

"Nora just got owned by Ferrina and Luna." Umbra said, "Totally pincered her."

Ruby looked at Nora, "Don't worry, Nora," she said, "it's only for a month."

"The longest, most painful month of my life," Nora mumbled, "I don't see you suffering this kind of agony."

"That's because the guy who likes her is only ten." Yang said.

"Yang?!" Ruby whined.

"Ten?" Rowan asked, "Wait, that's how old…" He paused, "I never would've guessed that my little brother would have a crush so early in his life."

"Wait, you mean Cy likes…" Ferrina asked. She then flashed to the dance where the young wolf Faunus danced with Ruby after offering her a cookie and a few strawberries. "That would explain quite a bit." She finished.

"'Sup losers." Sun said as he and his team walked up and took the table opposite the group.

"Hey guys," Ruby said cheerfully. They sat and ate their breakfasts. The only one who didn't want to be part of the group was Nora.

Without saying a word, she got up with her half-eaten tray of pancakes and tossed them into the garbage and hastily made her way to the balcony near her first class. She ran her hands through her hair, "Guh, why does this have to be happening," She groaned, "I was okay with waiting a month at the party. Now I'm wishing I didn't promise to wait so long." She felt sad for the first time in years. Last time these feelings had come into her mind, it had been during the breach in Downtown Vale.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her funk. It was Ferrina, "I take it you're feeling a little down about having to wait to be with Luna, yeah? She asked. Nora could only nod, "I understand what you mean," Ferrina said, "you see, Umbra and I made the same promise."

"Wait, you and Umbra are together?" Nora asked, "Like together-together?"

Ferrina laughed to herself at Nora's use of that phrase, "Yes, he and I are together-together." She said. "But I saw how you looked at Luna today, it made me think about Umbra and I. So how does this sound; starting this week, you take Luna on a date once a week. And if she has a good time, she can kiss you."

Nora's big toothy grin had returned as she shouted, "YES~!" She jumped and hugged Ferrina, "You really are the best big sister ever!"

"Just make sure that nothing bad happens to her," She extended her pinky and held it out, "promise me that and it's a deal."

Nora locked pinkies with Ferrina immediately, "I never go back on a pinky swear. Since I'm new to the dating thing, I'll ask one of my friends for help."

"Well, a nice first date could be a simple one," Ferrina replied, "like watching the sunrise or the sunset. Luna loves nature's beauty."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Nora said. Ferrina presented the redhead with a plate of warm pancakes with Forever Fall syrup.

"Luna saw you throw away your pancakes and thought you'd need more." Ferrina said.

"Are you sure I have to wait for the date to share a kiss with her?" The redhead asked.

"Positive." Ferrina said. "Now hurry and…" she paused as Nora gobbled the last syrupy bite, "nevermind then."

"I'll see you later, class starts in fifteen minutes." Nora shouted as she ran toward her first class.

"I swear, my sister and Nora were made for each other." Ferrina giggled as she strode to the opposite side of the campus.

* * *

Ivy Whitemane had learned about her little brother, Cypress', crush. She knew Ruby Rose was a little on the childish side, but she was older than Cy and may let her curiosity get the better or her sense of judgement. Classes had ended for the day so she'd have no trouble finding her, as she was walking to the door she looked to her brother, "Cy, I'm heading out to talk to someone, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said.

"Okay sis," Cy said, "If Auntie Ferrina comes by with Ashe, I'll keep an eye on her."

Ivy chuckled, "Good boy." She said. She opened the door to her room and saw Yang about to knock. "Oh, hey there, Yang," She greeted cheerfully, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Cy about Ruby." Yang said.

Ivy's eyes widened for a brief moment, but only a moment. She smiled understandingly, "I was about to go and discuss the same thing with Ruby, with your permission that is." She said.

"Ruby's old enough to discuss things like this with other people without my permission." Yang smiled gently.

"Cy, slight change of plans," Ivy said to the younger Faunus, "Yang wants to talk to you."

Cy swallowed hard, he had heard Ruby talk to his father about how protective Yang could be of her. Now, he was afraid of what she'd have in store for him. But he masked his fear as best he could. "Come on, we're just gonna go outside and talk for a little bit." Yang said taking Cy's hand.

"Okay," Cy said.

"And Ivy, don't be too hard on my sister, I wouldn't want any bad blood between older sisters," Yang said as her eyes turned crimson.

"Yang," Ivy said calmly, "take it easy, I'm not going to hurt your little sister, I don't want to break my baby brother's heart." She laid her hand on Yang's shoulder, "Trust me, little fireball. I know how to handle these types of things. I handled them with Sycamore's girlfriends, and I'll handle them with Ashe's first boyfriend."

Yang could feel the intensity of Ivy's aura matching her own. "Do you plan on sparring anyone while you're here?" she asked.

"You looking to take on a huntress of my caliber?" Ivy asked flaring her aura a bit more to shake off Yang.

"Can you two talk about that later?" Cy asked.

Yang and Cy walked out into the courtyard as Ivy made her way to the team RWBY dorm room. Yang sat down on a bench and motioned for the young wolf Faunus to sit next to her. "Okay, Cy," the blonde brawler said, "so I hear you have a crush on my sister."

Cy blushed and his ears drooped, "I-I, I do." He said shyly, "I d-don't know why, though." He started scratching his arm nervously.

"I think it's because she's a lot like you." Yang said, "I mean, she's a sweet child and everything, but she's got a chip on her shoulder too." Cy's ears perked up at this, "You see, she and I have different mom's. My mom left my dad when I was still too you to remember… and hers died when Ruby was real small. She gets real emotional when people talk about it. She tells this story that our uncle told to her and she can't reach the end without crying." Yang's expression changed.

"My mom died a few years ago." Cy said, "Thank Oum, Ashe was too young to remember it." His ears drooped. "She was on a mission and on her way back, her team was attacked by a giant Nevermore. My father doesn't know that I know, Rowan told me."

"Well," Yang said, "I don't think that you have anything to worry about with Ruby." A look of reassurance came across her face, "Ruby cut the head off of a giant Nevermore during our selection exercise. She had help from Weiss, Blake, and I. It was her plan to begin with." Cy's eyes widened. "You're in love with a strong girl," Yang said, "and she'll do what she can to defend everyone close to her. Death is a big occupational hazard for a huntress. But the Grim Reaper's gonna need to run faster than ever before to catch Ruby." Cy smiled, "Now, I'm going to tell you this: when you decide to tell Ruby how you feel, I want you to ask if she'll wait for you. Can you do that?" Yang asked.

"I can definitely do that." Cy said, "But until then, do you think I could spend time together with her, every now and then… when she's not busy, that is?"

Yang laughed, "I think that's as good a place as any to start." She said donning her toothiest smirk.

* * *

Ruby was lying on her bed doing her homework it was her last assignment of the night and there was one question left. She wrote the last answer and closed her notebook. "Ok, time for some me time." She sighed. There was a knock on the door, "Oh, why do I have to be alone in this room right now?" She groaned.

The scarlet huntress jumped down from her haphazardly hung bed and walked over to the door. She was greeted be Ivy. "Hey, Ruby," the older wolf Faunus said, "could we talk for a moment?"

"Um, sure thing, Ivy," Ruby replied.

The two girls walked to the courtyard and sat down, "So, Ruby," Ivy began, "I hear that my baby brother, Cy has a crush on you."

Ruby froze, she quickly pulled her hood up and firmly placed her hands on her lap, "I k-k-kinda h-h-heard that too." The scythe wielder stammered. "B-b-but he's a little too young for me. And besides, bythetimehe'smyagehe'sprobablygonnafindanothergirlandtotallyforgetme. ButI'llbeoffdoingOumknowswhatasahuntress,andCywillprobably…" Ivy stopped the huntress with a finger on the lips.

"Ruby, calm down," Ivy said in a soothing voice, "it's okay. I just wanted to do give you the talk to tell you to tread lightly around Cy. He's a kid, but he's got a kind heart. And he's also easily heartbroken, since our mom died."

"I know what it's like to lose a mom," Ruby said removing her hood. Ivy looked at the glum expression on the teen's face, "She was killed by Beowolves when I was a little girl on the island of Patch." Ivy wrapped her arms gently around Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Ivy replied, "I know exactly how you feel. My mom, Cherry Blossom Whitemane, died on a mission shortly after Ashe turned two. Thank goodness for her she wasn't enough to remember her."

Ruby wiped tears from her eyes, "It's not as painful for me now, you have Rowan to thank for that." She said.

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Ivy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Rowan used his semblance to track your mom and my mom, Summer Rose, down." Ruby replied, "It did leave your mom a little tired with helping find my mom and carry her spirit from Patch to my mind. But," tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks, the good news is I know how you can see her again."

Ivy looked at the young huntress in disbelief, "Ruby, what you're saying is impossible, there's no way a mere Dream Strider like my brother could transport two spirits. I mean, my brother is capable of **some **advanced abilities with his semblance that is true. But I doubt he could bring that much spiritual presence into one concentrated area of the Dream Realm."

"A huntsman his age shouldn't be able to survive against Ol' Greyback, but Rowan, Weiss, and I along with several of our friends made it through. The one who suffered the most was Ren." Ruby said, "To be honest, the Nevermore I decapitated with my team during the team assignment test at the beginning of the term was easier."

Ivy smiled, "To hear you mention killing a Nevermore makes me feel so much better." She said as her ears drooped a bit. "You see, our mother was killed by the feather storm attack from a giant Nevermore on her way back from a mission. I was the first one to see the body. A massive hole in her middle," Tears began flowing as all emotion left the cheerful Faunus girl's voice, "I broke down, but I couldn't cry. I literally couldn't cry. I don't know what happened to me, I didn't eat for three days after that." She sobbed, "The sight of her body haunted me for a week. I woke up screaming and sobbing wishing for her to come back. And then, one night," Ruby noticed a smile creep across her face, "I saw her. I thought it was hallucinations from starvation, but I felt the warmth of her presence. She hugged me, and said I needed to be strong for Rowan, Cy and especially little Ashe. I felt the sadness leave me, and the misery disappeared." She looked at Ruby, "Which brings me to this." Ruby looked at her in anticipation, "I want you to promise to say that you'll wait for Cy."

"I will." Ruby said without hesitation.

"Don't you need to think about that kind of commitment?" Ivy chuckled.

"Nope." Ruby said, "Just being friends until we're old enough is good for me. It will give us time to develop feelings for each other."

"Plus hugs are warmer than kisses." Ivy pointed out.

Ruby laughed at Ivy's comment, "Miss Ruby!" They heard Cy calling to the scythe-wielder from across the courtyard. He ran up to Ruby panting, "There's. Something. I want. To ask you." He panted. When he finally caught his breath he spoke in a rapid pace, "Miss Ruby I really like you, a lot. But since I can't ask you out right now, will you please wait for me?" He closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists. His teeth chattered as every fiber of his being begged the huntress to say yes.

"Of course I'll wait for you, Cy." Ruby said calmly. The little wolf Faunus' eyes shot open.

"R-r-r…really?" Cy was shocked. Ruby nodded, "Th-th-th-th…thank you," he sniffled with tears of joy running down his cheeks. He tensed up when he felt the gentle hand of the girl in red wipe away the tears. "Um, w-would you, if you're n-not too busy, m-maybe like to w-w-watch the sunset with me?" He stammered nervously.

Ruby giggled, "Sure," turned to Ivy, "I promise no more than a hug for him." She whispered.

"I'm fine with a little peck on the cheek if you have a good time." Ivy whispered back.

Ruby held out her pinky and locked it with Cy's. Together they walked off to a balcony on the western side of the campus.

* * *

Nora's day had been better since hearing from Ferrina that she could start dating Luna once a week. She'd told the good news to Luna. The kitten Faunus could barely contain her mirth, she jumped around and shouted yay like a little girl who'd won a lifetime supply of candy and free toys. The redhead then asked if Luna wanted to watch the sunset with her. The kitten Faunus nodded rapidly jiggling her bell.

Nora walked to the courtyard and waited for Luna, "This is gonna be so cute, I can't believe I'm doing this~." She smiled using a sing-song voice.

The redhead jumped when Luna appeared in front of her, "Boo," She said in a whispered voice. She giggled and tapped her finger on Nora's nose, "Boop!"

Nora couldn't help but giggle, "Even when you scare me, you're cute. Aww," she hugged Luna who returned the hug.

"Ready for our date," Luna asked.

"Yeah, come on." Nora said taking the kitten Faunus by the hand and walked to a balcony facing west of the school. They saw they weren't alone, Ruby and Cy, and Rowan and Weiss were there too. "Looks like we're gonna have some company." Nora giggled.

They sat down between the other two couples, "You can't get a view like this back in Atlas." Luna mewed. The kitten Faunus laid her head on the redhead's shoulder and held her hand, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is." Weiss said wrapping her tail around Rowan.

Rowan reached one arm around Weiss gently turned her head and kissed her softly on her lips. "To think we'd all be so lucky to find such wonderful people to share this moment with," The older wolf Faunus said.

"Yeah," Ruby said as she rested her hand on Cy's shoulder and gently pulled him close to her.

Cy felt more relaxed than before and put a hand around Ruby's waist. "Thanks for promising to wait for me, Miss Ruby." He whispered softly.

The scythe wielder wrapped her free hand around Cy, "Someone like you is worth waiting for," She whispered sweetly into the wolf Faunus' ear. She gave the boy a peck on the cheek.

Cy felt his body go numb. His cheeks turned hot and red. A smile came on his face, "Th-that was n-nice."

Ruby turned her cheek and pointed at it, "You can return the favor if you want to." She said. Cy blushed a little as gently gave the scythe wielder a peck near the tip of where her finger had pointed. The wolf Faunus caught the warm glow from the sunset in Ruby's silver eyes. She looked at the boy with a smile on her face and placed her hand on top of his. Cy smiled as the crimson huntress leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thanks for being so sweet." She said, "I promise I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes."

Nora looked at the younger couple to be, she smiled knowing they'd be happy in the future. She gently scratched Luna behind the ears. This act of affection caused Luna to start purring as she grabbed the redhead in a hug and nuzzled her. "It's a feline thing," the kitten Faunus said softly, "it feels really nice." She turned Nora's head to face hers and placed a short but meaningful kiss on the redhead's lips.

Nora wish the kiss didn't have to end, she loved how it felt. All of time stood still and all the stars seemed to align perfectly. As they pulled out of the kiss, Nora cupped a hand behind Luna's cat ear and in her softest voice sweetly whispered, "I love you, Luna, my cute little kitten."

Luna cupped her hand behind Nora's ear and sweetly replied, "I was wondering when you'd say that. Because I love you too, Nora, my beautiful Valkyrie," She rested a hand on the back of Nora's head and hugged her. She then surprised the redhead by softly blowing in her ear. Nora reacted with a sharp inhale and tightened the hug slightly. She loved the feeling of being hugged by Luna, she didn't feel confined, she felt free and that felt right with her.

The sun sank below the horizon. The three couples got up and decided to walk back to their dorms starting with Cypress. When they got to the Whitemane family's room, Ruby gave the young wolf a hug. She said, "Thanks for showing me a time, Cy."

"Y-you're welcome, Ruby." Cy said returning her hug.

"You two really make a cute couple." Weiss said.

"They say that if people who truly love each other in the real world think really hard about one another, they'll see each other in the Dream Realm." Rowan said getting the attention of Ruby and Cy.

"Promise you'll think of me, and tell Ashe to do the same." Ruby said.

"Why, Ruby," Weiss asked, "what's so…" She realized what the scythe wielder had planned.

"I think that's best idea anyone's had tonight." Rowan said, "Think really hard for Ruby and you and Ashe will have a surprise waiting for you in the Dream Realm."

"Okay, big brother." Cy smiled. He slowly waved to them, "See you later, Ruby," he said shyly.

"Have a good night, Cypress." Ruby said. The little wolf Faunus shut the door and the remainder of the group walked through the dormitories to Team WULF's room.

Rowan and Weiss shared one last kiss in the physical plain. "See you in the Dream Realm, my princess." Rowan said.

"I look forward to it, my wolf." Weiss replied.

Luna and Nora held each other close, "Wanna get together for a study date in the library with Ren tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea." Nora replied.

"Then have something to get the wildness out of you," Luna said as she brought the redhead in for a deep kiss.

Nora felt everything freeze as she fell into the kiss. When they came out of the passionate exchange, the redhead looked at her beloved kitten and said, "I definitely think I can wait a week for another one of those. Have a good night Luna." She smiled cheerfully.

"You too, Nora, I love you." Luna said sweetly.

"I love you too," Nora said with her biggest, toothiest grin ever.

The remaining trio walked back to their dorms together. Weiss looked toward her leader and asked, "Do you feel better about Cy liking you, Ruby?"

"Definitely," Ruby said, "but I feel like he's still a little nervous about something."

"All guys get like that around the people they like at that age," Nora chimed in. "It's weird, but it's pretty much when they're the most adorable~."

"Speaking of adorable," Weiss said, "You and Luna seemed to be pretty cute. How was your first kiss?"

"I guess I can only describe it like pouring warm syrup on pancakes." Nora said.

"Of course it would be pancake-related coming from you." Weiss giggled.

"How was the first kiss you and Rowan shared?" Nora asked.

"Think of it like the sun coming up and a new day beginning." Weiss said. The snow fox looked at Ruby, "How was your kiss on the cheek, Ruby?" she asked.

"It felt like I was back home on Patch," Ruby replied, "on cold days, my mom would always wrap me in a cozy blanket and eat cookies and hot chocolate with Yang while mom told us the best stories." She smiled, "When Cy kissed me, it was like those memories came flowing back, you know?"

"Sounds like you may have found the syrup to your pancakes, Ruby." Nora giggled.

"Huh?" Ruby was confused.

"She means you may have found your match," Weiss said, "the blanket to your cookies and hot chocolate. That's why you felt like that when Cy kissed you."

"Oh, I gotcha," Ruby said, "So, he's the one."

"It would seem that way, yes," Weiss said. She looked at her team leader. Her smile was accompanied by a light blush.

They got to their dorms and said they'd see each other in the morning. Nora walked into her dorm and jumped into her bed. "I guess everything went ok on your date?" Ferrina said.

"Ferrina," Nora was startled, "wh-what are you…"

"I came by to discuss a few physical training drills with Pyrrha," The crimson-haired fighter said.

"Hello, Nora." Pyrrha said, "Did your date go well?"

Nora smiled pleasantly and put her hand to her lips remembering Luna's kisses, "Yeah," she said laying back on the bed, "best. Sunset. EVER!" She exclaimed with great excitement.

"I guess that means Luna kissed you." Ferrina smiled, "I'm not surprised, she won't stop talking about you. She told me she thought you were beautiful."

That word made Nora blush a bright shade of pink. "I think she's beautiful too, the pink and purple hair, those soft yellow eyes, her cute kitten ears, her love of mischief is all so perfect."

"She likes your red hair a lot, reminds her of the sunsets back home." Ferrina said, "She also admires your friendship with Ren."

"'Nora and I are more like siblings, but everyone thinks we're together.' Yeah, Ren and I are not together-together, we're just really good friends." Nora said translating for Ren. "And that's the part of Ren I like the most, he's like a big brother, you know?"

"Kinda like me and Luna," Ferrina said, "but I'm her adoptive older sister."

"'Did your parents know Luna's parents?'" Ren asked.

"My mom was on a team with Luna's father back when they were students at Citadel Academy in Atlas." Ferrina said. "When they found out Luna's parents had been killed by the White Fang, they were adamant in the courts about how they could provide the support Luna needed." Ferrina's tone was firm, "They were about to give up when I stepped up, I declared the true cause of Luna's situation. They actually listened. Poor Luna was about to cry when I started to comfort her. I asked them if they really wanted to break her any more than she already was. They responded by saying it was the last thing they wanted, and that they had no choice but to give Luna the family that she'd be the most comfortable with. My parents and I all loved her like one of our own, and she fit in perfectly. And then we met Rowan. From there the rest is history."

"Seems you were blessed, Ferrina." Pyrrha grinned admiringly.

"Yeah, having Luna as a sister has to be pretty fun," Nora smiled.

"She does love to do a lot of things," Ferrina said, "we keep her satisfied with books, and telling her stories about her parents, since we don't want her to forget who they were." She frowned, "Then there was a fairly violent protest from a faction of the White Fang. Luna was scared stiff, one of the members tried to get her to join before Umbra and I stepped in. They were going to hurt us before Rowan's father stopped them."

Ferrina remembered vividly how Redwood had broken up the violent display. He'd conjured up a small downpour and appeared in the middle of the protest. "We are aware of your dislike of your unfair treatment, but violence will only breed more violence. Stop what you're doing and return to your homes." The Faunus all protested him raising his ire only for the storm cloud above them to darken and the storm to intensify, "I will not say it again," Redwood growled, "leave now and **I **won't press charges or take action to ensure that this sort of thing won't happen again."

"Remnant to Ferrina," Nora said, "you in there, I think it's time you got back to your dorm. I heard Goodwitch has been dishing out punishments to students she finds out of their dorms after a certain time."

Ferrina laughed, "I'll see you later then." She got up and walked out the door to leave. But not before she stopped, "Nora," she said looking over her shoulder, "Next week, I think Luna may want to watch the sunrise for your next date. Just a suggestion, from a big sister," She said.

"I can definitely do that." Nora replied, "Good night, Ferrina."

"Good night." Ferrina said closing the door.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby had already gone to sleep. They woke up in the ballroom and looked over to see Cy and Ashe also awake with them. "H-hi, Miss Ruby, Miss Weiss," Cy waved shyly. Ashe only hid behind her older brother and waved. Cy took notice of where they were and looked around, "Wow, so this is the Dream Realm, so big."

"It's a lot bigger than this, actually," Summer Rose said as she appeared in a flurry of white rose petals.

"Momma!" Ruby squealed excitedly as she ran and hugged her mother.

"It's wonderful to see you too, sweetie." Summer laughed, "Hello, Weiss, how are you adjusting to being a Faunus?"

"So far, so good," Weiss said, "I've actually gotten quite a bit of praise. But I wouldn't be surprised if I were to fall victim to any bullying within the next couple of days."

"They wouldn't do that for fear of how a certain CEO would act," Rowan said walking through the entrance of the ballroom.

Weiss walked up and hugged the wolf Faunus, "Did you bring Cy and Ashe's little surprise?" She asked.

"Surprise?" Cy dropped in confusion, "But, my birthday's not for another month, and Ashe turns six two months after that."

"This surprise will be better than anything you'll get on those two days, Cy." Rowan said, "There's someone I really want you to meet, and she's really nervous to see you again after so long."

"Who?" Cy asked.

Just then, a woman with snow white hair and soft pink eyes in a wolf skin cloak, green floral print dress and knee length moccasins stepped into the room, "I'm here, my little star runner." She said, "Now where…" She saw Cy and Ashe and held her hands up over her mouth, "Oh my stars." She took a step forward, "Look how big you've both gotten."

"M-m-mommy?" Cypress asked taking a step forward.

Ashe ran forward and stopped directly in front of Cherry. She looked up at the beautiful wolf Faunus standing there with look of excitement and fear in her eyes. Silently the little wolf Faunus raised her hands up to Cherry who knelt down and picked her up. Ashe threw her arms around the older Faunus, "Momma!" She squeaked.

"Momma!" Cy cried as he ran into Cherry's outstretched arm. He clung to the older wolf Faunus for dear life, not want to let go.

"Oh, my little ones," Cherry said softly, "I'm here," She sniffled, "I'm here."

Rowan, Ruby, Summer and Weiss all looked on at the touching reunion of Cherry and her youngest children. "I knew they'd like this," Ruby said quietly.

"You mean this was all your idea, Ruby?" Summer asked.

"Well, Rowan did give me the idea when he brought you here, Mom." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Thank you, Miss Ruby," "Fank you, Miss Wooby." Cy and Ashe said with small tears of joy rolling down there smiling faces.

"Thank you so much Ruby," Cherry said. "And about earlier when you were watching the sunset, I approve." She smiled.

Ruby's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "H-h-how did you…" She stammered blushing a bright red.

"A momma has her ways, you don't think I just sat around the Eternal Vale for the last four years without learning how to become omnipresent, did you?"

"Omni-wha-wha?" Ruby asked.

"It means to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time." Weiss piped up.

"Ooh, I'm Weiss, I know stuff, I'm rich." Ruby teased with a snort of laughter.

"Ruby," Summer said tapping her daughter on the tip of her nose, "behave, or I'll tell your father about this."

Ruby chirped in fright, the last thing she wanted was for Taiyang Xiao Long to go into papa bear mode. "Yes Momma."

"Tempteth not, the wrath of the departed," Rowan said ominously, "for they are capable of more things than the trappings of mortality can come to comprehend."

"That was deep, even for you," Weiss said with a mildly creeped out look on her face.

"I had a brooding phase after my mom died," Rowan said, "it comes with the burden of mourning."

"Rowan Darius Whitemane," Cherry said as Ashe and Cy hopped down to the floor, "are you calling my passing a burden?"

"Oh boy," Rowan gulped, "now I'm in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go. For those wondering, Bán's arc will come up in future parts of the story. Not sure right now if he and Nóinín will be main characters though. I may do a nice side story for them, but that's still something to come as I have another to come before that. I apologize for this chapter ending on a cliffhanger, but when a mother's wrath is on the horizon you have to give the audience enough time to brace for it. As for Weiss being not disliked for being turned into a Faunus, those familiar with her family's company and its recent courses of action are being silent. For those wondering why I haven't brought up Cinder and her group, or why Roman and Neo haven't made an appearance, it's because I'm planning on fitting them in later in the story (I can't help the way my process works). Also, Bán is Irish for white and Nóinín is Irish for daisy so I'm within the rules for the names so get off me.**

**See you lot in two weeks. (Thinking of doing a , but probably won't.)**

**~Cluny**


	19. Day 2 Pt1 - Dancing Weapons and Surprise

Rowan looked at his mother and thought fast, "Mom, your passing was a shock to Sycamore, Ivy and I. Dad took it pretty hard too. Sure, he smiled to try and keep us in good spirits, but he missed you the most out of all of us." He said.

Ashe and Cy looked at their mother, "Well, she's still with us, right Momma?" Cy asked.

"Momma's still wiff us." Ashe nodded.

"Just like my mom's still with me." Ruby said.

"And don't you forget it," Summer and Cherry said in unison.

The group laughed and went their separate ways. Weiss and Rowan stayed in the ballroom. But Weiss didn't give into her fiery desires to make out with the wolf Faunus. Instead she held out her hand, "I feel like we've kissed enough lately." She said, "Tonight I want to glide across the dance floor like a puppet ballerina, with you as my puppet master."

Rowan stepped forward and took the heiress by the hand. "Then allow me to guide you through this dance." The two began gliding across the floor and twirling to an angelic medley.

Unknown to them however, Ruby and Summer were watching from one end, and Cy, Ashe, and Cherry watched from another. "Wow, they even dance like they were made for each other," Ruby mewed in awe.

"They certainly do." Summer smiled, "I remember your father and I used to dance like that." Ruby looked up at her mother, "Of course I was never that graceful, I had a difficult time handling myself in heels. Stupid lady stilts."

Ruby had to stifle a giggle, "Now I know where I get it from, stand walking in heels. I don't even get how Weiss fights in them." She spotted the other onlookers across the ballroom, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Summer asked.

"If I told you I promised that little Faunus boy that I'd wait for him," Ruby started blushing a bit, "would you be okay with that?"

"Oh sweetie," Summer placed her hand on her daughter's cheek, "that's so sweet of you. He'll be the luckiest boy in the world when you two do get together."

Ruby beamed and took her mother in a side hug, "Thanks, Mom," she said, "coming from you that really does mean the world to me."

On the other side of the ballroom the Cherry and her youngest children watched her son dancing with the heiress. She laughed slightly, "Rowan always did have very graceful footwork," She said.

"Is that why he's so good with his weapon forms?" Cy asked.

"I guess me teaching him how to dance was something that paid off." Cherry beamed.

"You taught him to dance, Mommy?" Ashe asked.

Cherry smiled, "He was only a little boy when I saw him trying to do forms like your father," she laughed, "He told me he was trying to do daddy's dance, so I taught him a real dance that was easy to pick up on." She sat Ashe in a chair and set Cy's hand on her waist, she stepped slowly in a triangle movement with the two of them rotating, "This is called a waltz, an old type of dance that I learned when I was a little girl."

"Was Daddy a good dancer like Wowan?" Ashe asked.

"Your father unfortunately has two left feet," Cherry laughed, "he can't dance very well, but he did at least learn to slow dance and the two step for our wedding."

"Looks like I'm waiting for a pretty good dancer," Ruby said coming up to them with Summer following close behind.

Cy's face turned bright red, "H-hi, Miss Ruby." He said shyly.

"Cy-cy's acting siwwy again," Ashe giggled, "Hi Miss Wooby." She waved.

"Hey Cy, hi Ashe," Ruby said giving the tiny Faunus girl a hug. "Watching your big brothers dance?"

"Uh-huh." Ashe nodded, "I fink Cy-cy wants to dance wiff you again, though." She said pointing to Ruby.

Ruby turned her head to Cy, "Is this true Cy," She asked, "would you like to dance again?"

"I-if you'd like to M-miss Ruby." Cy blushed fiercely. The huntress in red took the young Faunus by the hand and led him into the ballroom. She then placed the boys hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. The two then began dancing gracefully around the room.

They caught the attention of Weiss and Rowan, "Looks like those two are having the time of their lives." Rowan said.

"Ruby may have difficulty in heels, but she's a decent dancer in her boots." Weiss commented, "Regardless of their current status as friends, I can see them being a wonderful couple. When Cy turns eighteen of course."

"Yeah," Rowan said, "who knows, their friendship may make their relationship as strong as ours." He said as he dipped the heiress.

"I love it when you do that." Weiss smiled.

"Dip you or go all philosophical," Rowan asked as he pulled her back up and twirled her to where she had her back to him.

"Both," Weiss said fluttering her eyelashes behind her tail, "You know something?" She said. Rowan's ears perked up, "I hope that Winter is lucky enough to find someone as incredible as you."

"She's a Schnee," Rowan said as they continued their dance, "that may not be a monumental problem for her. And if you are as well received by people of the Faunus community, as you were today by the Faunus students here at Beacon, she'll find that right person be they human or Faunus. Maybe she'll find someone whose parents were human and Faunus."

"I guess you're saying that there's hope for my future in more ways than one." Weiss said.

"It's a high possibility that I am." Rowan smiled. The heiress smiled, she was happy that her lover had such strong faith in her future.

Summer and Cherry looked on as their children danced, "They look so perfect for each other," Summer said, "I can tell that Ruby is pretty taken by Cy. I see a little sparkle in her eyes."

"I know that Cy's very taken by Ruby as well," Cherry replied, "he's a little nervous, but Ruby seems the same way."

"Cy-cy wooks wike he's having a wot of fun," Ashe chirped, "so does Miss Wooby."

"I just hope Cy's okay with Ruby's attraction toward weapons." Summer said, "I've seen how much she swoons over her weapon, Crescent Rose, so…"

"I've heard Rowan talk about you how Cy's developed a similar attraction toward weapon parts." Cherry laughed.

"He has parts all ovuh a shed at home." Ashe added. "And dwawings too."

Summer turned to look at Ruby and Cy. They had stopped dancing and had each other in an embrace, both of them were smiling. Not the smile of lovers, but the smile of people who would be very good friends. "I think those two will do perfectly with one another."

Ashe had fallen asleep, "Good night, Mommy," She said as Cherry hugged her close.

"Good night, my angel," Cherry said, "Mommy loves you." She kissed the five year old's forehead.

"She'll be waking up in her bed now." Summer said, "That's how things work here. You fall asleep there, you wake up in an alternate world on this side and vice versa."

"I hope she's not too upset that she won't see me there." Cherry's ears drooped.

"She'll be alright as long as she knows you'll always be watching over you." Summer said.

Ruby and Cy wearily walked up to their mothers, "It was great seeing both of you again," Ruby said hugging Summer, "See you later, Mom." She said as she fell asleep.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie." Summer kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"I love you." Ruby said as she drifted off.

Cy hugged Cherry tight, "I promise to visit when I get back to Atlas after the Vytal Festival." He said fighting his weariness.

"You may see me at the festival, my little Cypress," She said, "now hurry and wake up, and tell Ashe that what happened here was real."

"Yes momma." Cy mumbled, "I love you."

Cherry felt tears in her eyes, "I love you too, honey." She choked.

Rowan surprised Cherry with a hug, "I'm glad you are still around." He said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"I look forward to it my running star." Cherry replied. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Weiss hugged her too, "And I'm so happy you two are a couple. You bring out the best in each other."

Ruby and Weiss woke up feeling phenomenally refreshed. They poked their heads over the edge of Ruby's bunk, "Good morning Ruby," Weiss smiled.

"Good morning, snow fox." Ruby giggled.

"Shut up," Weiss laughed. The two caught Yang and Blake staring at them, "What?" Weiss inquired.

"You two are acting pretty friendly." Yang said raising an eyebrow.

"More so than usual," Blake added.

"We just had a really nice time in our dreams," Weiss said.

"Did a certain pair of wolf Faunus happen to sweep you off your feet?" Yang smirked.

The scythe wielder and snow fox blushed lightly and nodded with a smile on their faces. Ruby had a little tear in her eye, "And Yang, there was someone else there."

"Who?" Yang asked.

"My mom." Ruby replied with a bigger smile.

Yang was taken aback. "Ruby, Summer's been…" Ruby cut the brawler off.

"I know, sis," the red huntress said, "I know she's gone, but only here in the physical world."

"Rowan and his mother, Cherry Blossom, found Summer Rose and guided her to Ruby." Weiss explained, "It's something that his semblance can do. But only in the Dream Realm."

"Still that doesn't mean that what Ruby saw could have been a fabrication." Blake said.

"Then explain why she looked exactly like she did when we were kids," Ruby raised her voice, "I don't remember ever telling Rowan what mom looked like. Her white cloak," She started sobbing, "her long red hair, her… her silver eyes like mine. Tell me, Yang! How could Rowan have known?"

Yang felt bad, Ruby had a point. She could never talk about Summer Rose without getting choked up. She always suppressed her memories of her mother to avoid having an emotional breakdown. Weiss climbed up to her team leader's bunk and hugged her, "You know, he and I were knocked out for three days." She said, "it's a long shot, but maybe he wanted to surprise you with your mom's spirit." She turned to Yang, "Sycamore told me yesterday that Rowan is a notoriously fast recovery. He could have been talking with his mother's spirit. All he needed to do was say Summer's name."

"His semblance is astral projection," Blake said, "it is possible he could do that in the Dream Realm, since the only limit there is how much aura you use."

"Weiss," Yang said, "I am going to talk to Rowan today, since it is Saturday." The snow fox shot Yang a look with narrowed eyes. "Cool it, I'm not gonna lay a finger on him. I just want to talk to him."

"Just hear what my wolf has to say and leave him alone, Xiao Long." Weiss said as Ruby returned the hug. "You okay Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I just wish I could prove my mom is still around." She said in a melancholy tone.

"Sorry for being going into hyper lame big sis mode, Rubes." Yang said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Ruby sighed, "but sis, she felt exactly like Mom did."

"I'll believe you once I hear the whole truth from Rowan." Yang said calmly as she walked out of the room and headed to Team WULF's dorm.

* * *

Ferrina was in the middle of a post workout stretch, watching Rowan meditate to help build his aura up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Yang there, "I take it you're here to see Rowan, eh Fireball?" She asked dryly.

"Yeah, involving a certain someone in her dreams, now," Yang answered.

"Hey Rowan," The crimson haired fighter called to her leader, "it's for you."

Rowan got up, "Oh, Yang, nice to see you." Rowan said.

"Nice to see you too," Yang said grabbing the wolf Faunus and pulling him out of the dorm. "Ferrina I'm taking him to get some answers, we won't be long." She said.

"Don't hurt him, Yang," Ferrina said as the door closed, "He gets pretty mean when he gets hurt."

Yang led Rowan to a secluded part of the hallway put him against the wall and slammed her palm against the wall. "What's this about, Yang," Rowan asked.

"Is she real, Rowan?" Yang asked. Rowan gave her a look of confusion, "Is the Summer Rose, who Ruby said was in the Dream Realm, is she real?" Her voice was heavy with concern for her little sister.

Rowan sighed, "I'll start about an hour after Weiss and I were knocked out by Ol' Greyback," He began. "I woke up in the Dream Realm and was greeted by the lingering presence of my mother, Cherry Blossom Whitemane. She felt something was troubling me, so I told her about the recent events, and how I was involved with Weiss. I also told her about Ruby telling Weiss and I about Summer Rose's death… it was the story told to her by your uncle, Qrow." Yang's expression softened as she remembered how Ruby's heart broke when Qrow first told her that story. She remembered how Qrow comforted her playing the favorite uncle role perfectly, "I felt driven to look for any lingering presence of Summer's spirit and I asked my mother for help. For two days, we searched all of Vale and the surrounding area, even Atlas. I even looked around Beacon… non-invasively, don't worry about that. And then I asked my mother to search for any aura that felt like Summer Rose. And only the night before last, she found Summer's presence on an island, your home, the island of Patch. I thought it would be a great idea to give Ruby a gift on my birthday and nothing's better than giving a friend something that can help cheer them up."

Yang looked at Rowan, the look in his eyes was more than sincere, "That still doesn't answer my question." She said calmly.

"She's the real thing, Yang." Rowan said, "I know what it's like to lose a parent, I lost my mother when I was younger. And I'm glad I could give Ruby a piece of her mother's spirit. Call it a big brother's wish."

Yang smiled, "You're probably the big brother that Ruby wishes she had."

"And she's lucky to have a sister like you to protect her when she needs it, Yang." Rowan returned the smile.

Yang's scroll went off, it was a message from Ruby, 'Hey sis, heading to go do something fun with Cy. TTYL byez!'

"Did you know that she has a thing for your brother?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she and Cy shared a dance in the Dream Realm last night," Rowan replied.

Yang couldn't suppress her joy, "Awww, so cute~!" She cooed.

"Hey," Rowan said, "I've gotta go get my bow fitted with that new bowstring and target sight. Do you know where I can find someone to help me with that?"

"I'd take it by Gizmo's shop." Yang said, "His shop is on campus, usually students go by to fix what can't be fixed in Vale. I mean, have you seen what they charge for weapon repairs at some of the places?"

"Cool," Rowan said, "Where's his shop?"

"It's over near the landing bay," Yang said, "That makes it easier for students coming back from missions."

"Thanks," Rowan said, "Nice talking to you, Yang." He walked back to his room and grabbed what he needed and headed toward the docking bay.

* * *

Ruby and Cy were out in the courtyard playing a little game of tag with Winter, Nora, and Luna. Cy was running from the speedy Ruby and ducked behind a bench. Ruby used her semblance to sprint over the bench catch herself on a tree and dive sprint at the young Faunus. Cy looked in Ruby's direction and jumped, strangely he passed right through the bench, and ended up in front of Nora. He turned and faced the redhead who had both of her hands over her mouth. "Please don't freak out." Cy said. A resounding thud behind the bench caught the Faunus' attention. Cy turn to Ruby half-way under the bench. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ruby." He panicked.

"Cy, I had no idea you could use your semblance at your age." Ruby said crawling to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Yeah," Cy said bashfully, "i-it's something I p-p-picked up when I was younger. I-it helps me when Ashe s-sometimes wanders off."

"Showing off, eh Cy?" Rowan said coming up behind the group, "I guess I should've warned everyone about your intangibility semblance?"

"Do what now?" Nora asked.

"My brother's semblance allows him to phase through walls and solid objects." Rowan replied.

"It's like you're part ghost or something." Winter said, "It's pretty cool, actually."

"I only use it during g-games of tag and hide and seek," Cy stuttered, "I-it's like practice, almost."

A pair of hands covered Cy's eyes, "Get him, Ruby." Luna said as Ruby darted forward and tapped Cy on the forehead.

"No fair helping the person who's it, Luna," Cy exclaimed out of frustration, "that's cheating!"

The young wolf Faunus lunged at Luna as she disappeared and dodged by jumping over him. "Nothing in the rules that says you can't form an unwritten alliance with the tagger," The kitten Faunus giggled.

"To be fair," Winter said, "it was kinda mean, though."

"Oh, come on," Luna complained, "playing like that is way more fun."

"Not for Cy," Ruby spoke up, "I mean, he's the youngest out of all of us."

"But, he ghosted through the bench." Luna countered, "What if he suddenly ghosts through the person tagging him?"

"Actually, Auntie Luna," Cy said, "I can't ghost through people, just solid objects. Rowan and I practice a lot by playing tag."

"Yup," Rowan said startling the group, "and Cy's gotten pretty good at it since then."

Cy looked at Luna, "And I'm it." He smirked mischievously, "Run, kitty, kitty." He ran at her and Luna skillfully darted up into a tree. The group laughed at this situation.

"Cy, that was mean," Luna pouted, "Stop it."

"Next time don't sneak up and blind me so I can get tagged, Luna." Cy smirked. To show he had no hard feelings, he hugged Luna. "Sorry I overreacted a little, Auntie Luna."

Luna smiled and returned the hug, "It's ok, Cypress." She said, "At least you're nice enough to apologize."

Nora hugged both of them, "Group hug!" She giggled.

"By the way, Miss Nora," Cy grinned as he poked the redhead on the nose, "you're it!"

Nora squealed as her scroll went off, "Oops, forgot I set an alarm," she laughed, "Luna, Ren's probably waiting in the library for us."

Luna ruffled Cy's hair, "Thanks for the great game, Cy." She and Nora took off toward the library.

Ruby and Cy shrugged and headed toward the docking bays with Rowan, "Why are you two following me?" Rowan asked.

"Well, I promised I'd show my sweetheart to Cy," Ruby said. "I left it with Gizmo down at his shop."

Rowan held up Máthair Mac Tíre, "I have to get her new bowstring fitted and a sight attached." He replied.

"Sal-u-tations, friends," The group turned to see Penny heading toward them, "where are you going today?"

"Oh, hi, Penny," Ruby said, "we're headed to go see the best weapons smith at Beacon, Tesla Viridian."

"May I join you?" Penny asked, "I would like to spend a little time getting to know my friends."

"I don't have a problem with that." Rowan smiled.

"Sure thing Penny," Ruby said.

"Sen-sational," Penny sang as she fell in behind her three friends.

* * *

Tesla Viridian, a young prodigal worker. Slick, long, dark green hair blackened by the soot from the forge he used to repair major damage. He wore dark amber colored goggles over his golden eyes. He was soft spoken to most, but intimidating with his muscular frame and his appearance no one gave him any spite. His garb consisted of a beige long-sleeved sweater with a tesla coil embroidered on the back, a forge master's apron with a dragon's head embossed in the chest, black pants, and steel toed boots. On his thick muscular arms were leather blacksmith gloves. At first glance, he would catch everyone off guard, because he was taught personally by professors Port, Goodwitch, and even Ozpin, and Doctor Oobleck.

The desk in the back of the open forge had all of his notebooks, bound in leather to avoid scorch damage. Most designers would keep weapons on paper, but the sparks from his forge and anvils would burn through them, and a hologram projector would break easily. So, he innovated and used a special burn proof parchment which he paid for out of pocket until he learned to make his own and made more lien out of it to afford his supplies. He was proud of himself, and grateful to his mentors for taking him under their wings.

One thing that had caught Ozpin's eye about Tesla was his dream weapon, which was prominently displayed over his work bench. An ornate, yet heavily durable combination of a great hammer and a heavy wrench; the head of a dragon made the head of the weapon, Dragon Bhrionnú. It could use dust crystals to give an area attack to impact based strikes. But, with its great heft there was no reason to use that feature, his opponents would be knocked to the ground at one strike to the earth. He would have been a great huntsman, if his passion for creating and fixing weapons in his own shop didn't have such a grip on him.

"Gizmo~!" A voice caught his attention from his workbench. Tesla turned and lifted his forge goggles above his eyes to see Ruby, Cy, Rowan, and Penny approaching his forge.

"How's it going, Ruby and friends?" He called to them as he grabbed Crescent Rose from the workbench and gently returned her to her rightful owner.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Gizmo." Ruby said hugging Crescent Rose, "Did you miss mommy? Mommy missed her sweetheart, yes she did."

"Wow, so that's Crescent Rose," Cy ogled Ruby's weapon in awe, "Does it turn into anything?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ruby said as she extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form, "What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know who's more amazing looking." Cy mumbled. Ruby blushed at the young Faunus' compliment.

"Looks like Crescent has some competition." Tesla laughed.

"They've already had a first kiss," Rowan said extending his hand, "I'm Rowan Whitemane and that's my little brother Cy, nice to meet you."

Tesla accepted Rowan's handshake, "Tesla Viridian," he said tightening grip, "Beacon's forge master."

"And this is Penny," Ruby said moving the redhead girl into the shop.

"Sal-u-tations Tesla, I'm Penny, it's very nice to meet you." She said shaking the forge master's hand.

"And it's nice to see a non-threatening looking android bless my forge with her presence." Tesla said.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, before anyone says anything about Cy's semblance being OP, he can only use it to pass through solid objects, not weapons or people. Because he's still young, he's not YET at the level to pass anyone through solid objects with him. The proper name for Cy's semblance is intangibility and it will play a major roll in an up-coming story arc.**

**As for Tesla, he's not OP either, he prefers to be a pacifist mostly. Unless he receives a mission from Ozpin directly, that's the only time he uses his insanely hammer. The name for Tesla's hammer/wrench is Dragon Bhrionnú, it's Irish for Dragon Forge (no pun intended). His hammer is so heavy that I think only Yatsuhashi and possibly Yang with her semblance could lift it. If you've ever seen a veteran smith or seen a professional weapons smith, take not of their arms. They lift those forge mallets (small hammers with hard metal heads) and work with them for hours at a time giving them tremendous, inhuman body strength (I put a little thought into this) and I've got Tesla's age as being three years older than the 17 year old characters, so he'll have had enough time to build enough bulk to swing Dragon Bhrionnú like Cardin can swing his mace. I'll go more in depth with Tesla's back story in the next chapter. That chapter will explain how he's able to tell Penny's an artificial person.**

**See you in two weeks,**

**~Cluny**


	20. Day 2 Pt2 - Forging Hope and Reassurance

Penny was in shock, "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. Hic!" she said trying to hide her true identity.

"You can't hide anything like that from someone who's designed weapons since he was a kid on the streets of Vale." Tesla said.

"Please, please," Penny begged, "don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Tesla said putting a finger to his lips, "my lips are sealed." He winked.

Penny smiled. She looked at the weapon smith and felt… something. It was different to her, like a spark in her chest. "Thank you," She said, "Does this make us friends?"

"Only if you allow me to give you a quick check up, Penny," Tesla said.

"I don't see much harm in it," Penny said, "Just be careful, my circuits are very delicate."

"I deal with all manner of weapons, and have examined schematics for the latest Atlesean military tech," Tesla said grabbing a pristine box filled with circuitry tools. "Now then, Penny," he patted on the work bench, "please have a seat, this will be quick and worry free." Penny acknowledged and sat on the bench. Tesla opened up the access panel on her back and set to work with his tools. He tested the Penny's reflexes, dust power core, and defense and analytic systems. All systems had green lights, including the beautiful part of the artificial girl, her artificial intelligence system which gave her free will and emotions. "There we go. You're functioning in top condition, Penny." Tesla said closing the access panel, "How are you feeling?" He asked delicately.

Penny smiled sweetly, "No one's ever been so careful in examining my circuits and operating systems," she said, "I'm feeling… different. Like there's something in my chest causing my systems to act strangely. Maybe you should check them again. Something may be…" A ginger hand on her shoulder from Tesla halted her. She looked into the almost glowing eyes of the weapons smith. She froze.

"I think your soul might be the reason, Penny." Tesla said, "Artificial person or not, you're more human than any other machine in existence. I could feel it while I examined your systems."

Penny started kneading her hands nervously, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, Tesla," she said.

"Please," Tesla smiled, "call me Gizmo." He winked again.

"Th-hic hic-thank you, Giz-hic-mo," Penny hiccupped.

"I guess I should tone down the charm a little, huh?" Tesla chuckled.

"Anyways," Rowan said, "I was wondering, could you give me a hand in stringing my bow?" He placed Mháthair Mac Tíre on the work bench with the fiber optic sight and titanium enforced bowstring.

Tesla looked at Rowan's bow and the new string and sight. "Huh," He smiled, "whoever gave you these parts knows good quality, it's a simple fix for one of my ten years-experience."

"You must have been born from a forge to have that much confidence." Rowan commented, "A weapons smith of that level must have a heart as pure as platinum, eyes as sharp as obsidian, and a will as unbreakable as a diamond."

"Professor Ozpin told me those words years ago," Tesla said, "I was only seven when he took me in from the slums of Vale. He said I had a spirit to forge the future, and a will never to surrender. He asked me if I wanted to be a huntsman or a weapons smith, but I said I also wanted to learn to fight like a huntsman. You never know when might need to step outside of your comfort zone."

Rowan looked to Cy who was admiring the weapon smith's prized weapon. "Looks like my brother's found something new to drool over." He teased.

"You mean like you drool over Miss Weiss, big brother?" Cy asked in an absent minded monotone. The hammer-wrench combination was like a siren's aria to the young Faunus. The beautiful details of the head and the handle captivated Cy's eye and imagination.

Rowan broke out into a ferocious blush, "Ah, so you're Weiss Schnee's boyfriend." Tesla chuckled, "nice to be able to put a name and face to the man who broke a few hearts." Rowan's expression was a smidge on the worried side, "Don't worry," the forge master reassured, "I'm not jealous, since I haven't the patience for dealing with the upper class like Grau Schnee."

"Well, Weiss and I have been friends since we were younger." Rowan said helping Tesla with attaching the fiber optic sight. "I was part of a covert protection team who kept Weiss safe during her tours all over Remnant. I was the closest to her, but I masked my presence with a disguise as a paperboy. I managed to keep myself from being recognized and Weiss was kept safe."

"Does she know?" Tesla asked as he removed the old string and observed the care that had been taken to increase the lifespan of the string.

"I told her," Rowan replied, "I told her why I did. I told her it'd be the death of me if Weiss perished at the hand of the White Fang."

"I can understand." Tesla replied, "I guess when you were younger you had strong feelings for her."

"Truth be told," Rowan said, "I felt strongly for her back when I first met her. She had a fairly prominent dislike of the Faunus. When I first said hello to her, she threw a rock at me. I did keep my distance… until a White Fang goon tried to kidnap her. So I did the only thing I could. I ran after them calling for help and then I caught up to them and bit the one who had taken Weiss. Not bad for a nine year old."

"Nine years old?" Tesla asked, "I thought the White Fang had turned bad only five years ago."

"This was a small faction that attacked," Rowan said, "They weren't wearing the Grimm masks, just black bandanas and hoods. They were starting to turn into the criminal organization they are today." He looked to Ruby and Cy who were both practically going gaga over Dragon Bhrionnú silent in admiring the sheer size of it. "So, what material was used forge your weapon from, Tesla?" The wolf Faunus asked.

"Well, the material for it was given to me as a gift from General Ironwood and Weiss' father," Tesla said, "It's made of a metal only found in a meteorite."

Rowan's eyes widened, "That metal is supposed to be some of the heaviest and most durable materials in history." He said, "To forge with it is nigh on impossible."

"It took a lot of patience," Tesla said, "I had to use an outdoor facility I own off site to forge it. I had to use one of my heaviest forge mauls to shape it and alter my cooling and tempering baths. I had to be careful not to strike too hard, the metal was white hot and still hard. This made shaping it a difficult task. It took me a full eighteen months to complete the full task. During that time, I built up the strength to wield it with ease. When I picked it up for the first time after I'd completed it, I was overwhelmed with a horrifying sense of power." He looked at Dragon Bhrionnú with dread in his eyes, "The power of someone who can wield that weapon alone could be a serious game changer." He placed the last inch of the new bowstring into Máthair Mac Tíre's pulley system and handed it to Rowan, "Anyways, give your bow's new string a ten round test flight."

"Sure thing," Rowan said hesitantly, "but are the targets durable enough to take a hit from an aura bow?"

"I fashioned those dummies out of a synthesized variant of the metal my hammer is made of." Tesla said, "It may not be as durable, but it can still take a beating." He pressed a button on his scrolled and ten training dummies bearing striking resemblance to an old class of robot sentries from Atlas, the Atlesean Hoplites popped up from the ground, "Feel free to expend your arrows at any time."

"I don't use arrows," Rowan stated catching Tesla in a state of confusion, "This is an aura bow."

"That explains why you switched up to a titanium enhanced bowstring." Telsa chuckled, "It also explains the reason why your old bowstring is so worn."

"Yeah, I can't tell you how much wear and tear that string has gone through." Rowan laughed.

"It does look like it wouldn't have lasted much longer in combat." Penny said as ran her fingers over the old bowstring.

"I guess that must be why Nora and Ren bought you that Platinum Stag brand bowstring." Cy said.

"It certainly was a nice gesture." Tesla said, "I mean Platinum Stag is one of the best quality game hunting and Grimm slaying outfitters on all of Remnant. This is pro-grade equipment, your friends know how to treat a fella on his birthday." Rowan raised his eyebrows, "Come on, I'm plugged into the school's gossip. That's how I knew you and Weiss were dating. It's also how I found out she's been turned into a Faunus, temporarily. And how I know your little brother has a thing for Ruby… and how Nora is smitten with a certain kitten Faunus on your team. The same kitten Faunus whose older adoptive sister went toe-to-toe with Ruby's older sister in the sparring arena, and shook Beacon and Vale to the foundations."

"I guess having a job as an on campus weapon smith has some smaller benefits as well as major ones." Rowan chuckled as he took the aura bow and launched ten fireballs at the target dummies. "I think it works pretty well."

"Both do." Tesla said, "And that bow of yours is pretty kick butt too. I can tell you've practiced a lot on that. I'll bet those infernium sai are pretty handy." After the forge master identified Penny as an artificial person, Rowan was not surprised.

"I thought that infernium was supposed to be dangerous when used in weapons like sai." Penny inquired.

"That's only if the infernium has the hunter's aura channeled directly through it." Tesla said, "The way Rowan has his bow set up, it's perfectly harmless. Nothing like using the aura conduit in the raw," His speech trailed off.

"Weiss and I saw Rowan do just that against a Drakul." Ruby said.

"It drained him like a cheap battery, right?" Tesla asked.

"Yeah," Ruby laughed nervously, "but he took this little medicine pill and recovered."

"White Mane medicine pills only work so much." Tesla countered, "Eventually, too many can accelerate the aging process, I've seen someone eat too many and they ended up six feet under."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Rowan said, "That's why I only give my team two pills a piece when we go out for a mission."

"You're a smart cookie," Tesla said making Ruby break her focus from the war hammer hanging over the forge master's work bench.

"Cookies? Where?" She asked.

Cy gently grabbed the scarlet huntress by the arm, "It's an expression, Ruby." He said gently.

"Tell that to my stomach," Ruby said, "is it lunch yet?"

"It will be in approximately fifteen minutes." Penny said.

"She's right," Rowan said looking at his scroll, "Come on let's get something to eat. Would you like to come with us, Tesla?"

"I would," the forge master said, "thanks." The group walked off toward the commissary with Penny in tow looking a little nervous. Tesla looked back and paused for her to catch up, "Butterflies in the circuitry?" he asked the redhead android.

"I am not f-familiar with that expression." Penny stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm asking if I was a little too careful when I pulled the maintenance of your circuits and possibly added some kind of emotional conflict into your artificial intelligence." Tesla said.

"It… is possible," Penny said, "I have read studies that say it's entirely possible, but I usually dismiss them as purely fictional."

"Don't think that whole thing couldn't happen." Tesla said, "So long as the machine doesn't get a Deus ex machina complex."

"Deus ex machina?" Penny asked, "I am unfamiliar with that complex, where is it located."

"It's actually a mental complex," Tesla said, "a god complex for machines. They assert themselves as a deity over the rest of machines and begin eradicating the human life-forms, asserting themselves as the dominant race of a planet."

"I would rather protect humanity," Penny said, "if I were to turn on my friend, Ruby…" She looked at it and felt a new sensation she had read about. An icy chill, fear, were she human she'd have tears coming down her cheeks, "I don't know what I'd do." She finished.

"I doubt that would happen, Penny," Tesla said putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "you've got a sense of innocence and child-like wonder that separates you from machines with the Dues ex machina complex. They're mostly void of emotion and driven strictly by purpose."

A flurry of rose petals popped by both of them, "And you've got a heart and a soul, Penny, you have a rainbow of emotions." She smiled, "You were concerned when I saw what you really were. You were happy when I said I was still your friend no matter what. And back at the shop, I saw how you looked at Tesla." She shot the redhead a wink with soft smile, "I think he noticed it too."

"I did," Tesla said, "and trust me, I am ok with the fact that you're only an artificial person." Penny's eyes widened at this, "But for right now, we can just be friends and get to know each other." A brief pause, "Is that an acceptable proposal?"

"I believe that is a good idea," Penny smiled sweetly.

"Yay, more romance at Beacon," Ruby squealed softly as she clapped like a giddy child.

The commissary may have been filled with students in slightly raised voices of conversation, but Blake and Weiss were engaged in the contents of their books. Weiss was reading her copy of the second Hemlock Doyle stories. She chose to read them in order of publication, being as she loved to observe the progression of a writer's efforts. She could easily see how Hemlock deduced such incredibly elaborate plots set in motion for the personal gain of the executors. "I never thought I'd like a book this much." She said.

"League of the Red Hare was a pretty good one," Blake responded.

"How many times did you read it?" Weiss asked her eyes never leaving the pages in front of her.

"Five." Blake said plainly, "I just couldn't put it down."

"I read the Scandal in South Atlas twice." Weiss confessed, "The first time it was like I'd gotten a rabid urge to read it again." A pair of hands carefully covered the heiress' eyes, "Hello, my wolf." She said coolly. She reached back and scratched one of the wolf Faunus' velvety ears.

"I gues you've cleverly deduced Hemlock Doyle's methodology." Rowan said as he kissed the fox on the cheek.

"Maybe I have," Weiss giggled affectionately, "I'll never tell."

"I love it when you're mysterious, my princess." Rowan winked at her.

"I see the rumors were true," Tesla said taking a seat and snapping his fingers. In the blink of an eye, the soot from working in the forge was absorbed into his skin, "How long until the L'Amour Mischief Powder wears off, Miss Schnee?"

"It wears off tomorrow afternoon." Weiss said as she closed her book, "To be honest, I'll miss being a Faunus." Her ears drooped slightly, "I can honestly say that I've felt my heart open more than it ever had in the past couple of days." She smiled, "I don't want to go back to being cold and alone like I used to."

"Hello~!" Luna said popping up behind Blake catching the cat Faunus off guard.

"Luna," Weiss said, "how many times can I used the contents of that dust potion you created?"

Luna grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, looks like a certain, sly, love sick fox girl can't get enough of being a Faunus." She mused, "Well, after the first change, it's best the user wait a full day – that's sunrise to sunrise, by the way – before using the mischief powder again. After that, it's advised you only use about a pinch the first time." She saw Weiss' hope wilt, "It's only to get your body used to a short transformation. But after that, you can use as much of it as you want."

Weiss smiled, "You know, my father would definitely not approve of this stuff." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

The heiress heard a familiar giggle, "I definitely agree, sis." Winter popped up from behind Luna. Weiss was in shock at seeing that her little sister had imbibed in using the mischief powder. She too was a fox Faunus with two white ears and a fluffy white tail. "Don't look so worried, sis," she reassured, "Luna only gave me a pinch. That will only last about an hour and a half. She told me that because of my age, I'm not going to get all lovey-dovey either."

"You do make a cute Faunus, Winter." Cy stated with a grin.

"I thought I was the object of your affection, Cypress Whitemane." Ruby grumbled.

Cy blushed, "W-we-well," he stuttered, "I s-said that Miss Winter was c-cute. B-but I think you're b-b-beautiful, M-miss Ruby."

Ruby hugged the ten year old, "Aw, Cy, that's the sweetest thing anyone other than Yang has ever told me."

Cy turned blushed a deep red and passed out. "I guess he's still really shy," Blake said.

"At least Ashe is only five and thinks boys have cooties," Rowan sighed, "At least that I can handle."

Ruby looked at the white-haired Faunus, "Ivy already gave me the protective older sibling speech."

"A-and Yang gave me the same speech." Cy added.

"Someone say my name?" the blonde brawler asked as she sat down.

"You didn't threatened the boy I promised to wait for, did you, _Yang?_" Ruby asked.

"After I heard about how Cherry Blossom was taken," Ruby said, "I remembered losing mom. The last thing I want to do is break the heart of someone who can relate to what I've had to go through." Yang opened her mouth to say something but Ruby stopped her, "I know, you and I were both sad when mom passed away. You did everything to make sure I didn't end up lost in my own sadness. I'm happy for that, Yang," She hugged the blonde tightly, "now I just want to fill a kid's heart and life with the same happiness that you filled mine with."

Yang returned the hug as soon as she heard these words, "That may be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say, Rubes," she said, "but at the same time I'm glad you said it." She looked into the younger girl's silver eyes, "You're growing up faster than I ever thought you would, sis. I get scared of that sometimes."

"You, scared?" Ruby asked, "But nothing scares you."

"You growing up and missing all kinds of things scares me," Yang replied, "You going off and getting hurt scares me. The thought of you…" she chose her words carefully, "…the thought of a repeat of what happened when we were younger scares me to death. It was one thing to lose someone who gave me the best sister a girl could ask for. But to lose that special people would be the most painful thing ever." She tightened her embrace.

Winter looked to Weiss, "Would you…?" She was cut off when her sister hugged her tight.

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, Winter." She said.

"That's great and all guys," Jaune said, "but you're starting to make a bit of a scene."

The huntresses looked around and saw the rest of the students staring at them with concern on their faces. Nora broke the silence, "What, family moments can't happen in the lunch room anymore?"

"Be glad they aren't my sisters," Jaune chuckled nervously, "They're a bit crazy when it comes to me and man do they love dres…" He paused as all eyes turned to him, "…I should stop talking while I still have what little dignity I've retained."

"You realize that whatever dignity you had went down the drain when you showed up at the dance in a dress." Yang said.

"The benefits of my sisters using me as a dress up doll when I was younger," Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrha looking at him doing her best to hold back a hysterical bout of laughter, "I guess I built up immunity to that manner of humiliation. Besides, I actually got to dance with one of the greatest girls on Remnant." He smiled.

"I'd like to share another dance with you, Jaune," The red haired girl said sweetly, "At the Vytal Festival, if that's ok with you."

Jaune flushed lightly, "I'd love that, Pyrrha."

Penny looked at them then to Ruby and Cy, and finally to Rowan and Weiss. Looking at future love and then seeing love that had been kindled over several years. And then she looked at Tesla who'd struck up a conversation with Luna, something about a mischief powder. No information on that was in her data banks could answer the one question in her mind, did Tesla truly have feelings equal to that of hers for him. Since they left the forge she'd been contemplating her feelings for the weapons smith whose hands were strong yet treated her so delicately. "Penny," The weapon smith's voice broke the girl's train of thought, "is something wrong?"

"I'm fine – Hic." Penny said.

Tesla could tell she was lying, "Come on, we'll talk more freely outside." He led the artificial girl out into the courtyard and turned to face her. "Now, since we both know something's up, what's on your mind."

"It's about what happened at your shop." Penny said, "The 'feelings' that appeared in my artificial soul, do you… share them?"

"Penny, we've only met today." Tesla said, "But when I looked over your circuitry, I felt like had known you all my life." He hugged her gently, "Did you feel the same?"

"If I may be so honest, Friend Gizmo," Penny said, "I perceived you as having the same feelings my father would." She averted her eyes, "But the way you inspected my circuits, I felt… I felt something different."

"I treated you like a man would treat a woman in need," Tesla replied, "I felt you were someone who needed great care, and that's what I gave you, Penny." He caressed her cheek with his hand. The green eyed girl looked into the forge master's golden eyes filled with the fires of his forge.

Penny then felt something on her cheek, it was warm and wet. She'd read up on how crying felt, in times of high emotions, humans would produce saline based tears. "Is it normal for one such as myself to cry at a time like this?" She asked shyly.

"It is only if they feel love," Tesla said softly, "and from what I can see, your eyes are brimming with love."

"Would it be okay for me to try something?" Penny asked, "Nothing too forward for our circumstances. I want to feel what it's like… to share… a – hic – moment of passion."

Tesla leaned down and placed a shallow kiss on Penny's lips. He kept it short and full of emotion and light. The artificial girl felt her mechanical heartbeat quicken, probably from the heated passion that filled her soul. When they broke the kiss Tesla smiled, "Sorry, I've never kissed anyone before." He said, "I hope I wasn't too bad at it."

Penny laughed lightly, "You were perfect, Friend Gizmo."

They took each other by the hand and walked back into the commissary. Tesla finished what was on his plate and looked to Penny, "I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later, Friend Penny."

"I most certainly look forward to it, Friend Gizmo." Penny replied.

As Tesla walked out the doors to return to the docking bays, Ruby looked at Penny, "I think you two are perfect for each other." She put her arm around Cy, "Right, Cy?"

"Yeah," The wolf Faunus nodded as he put his arm around the girl in red.

"Looks like Beacon's got a new couple." Coco said coming up to the table with the rest of team CFVY in tow. "Who's the lucky in love birds today?"

"Penny and Gizmo." Yang said. The whole commissary went silent, "What did I say?"

Bán McNabb stepped forward, "Gizmo's a fearsome fighter." He said, "That hammer was used in an exhibition match a year ago."

Pyrrha looked at him, "How fearsome is he?"

"He's a fourth year's age, and his wrench hammer literally shook the Vytal Festival stadium to its foundations." Bán replied, "And when his match ended, the field was left in ruin. His opponent was a little banged up, but Gizmo had not a scratch on him. His hammer, Dragon Bhrionnú, tore through his opponent's defenses and wrecked any chances of the guy winning."

"'I think I remember hearing about that,' me too," Nora said and added to Ren's comment.

"That fight even made me cringe." Ferrina said.

"I saw it," Ruby said, "the hammer I mean." She got out her scroll and opened a picture of the weapon in question, "Penny, mind working a little technical magic for me?" She whispered.

"Certainly, Ruby my friend," Penny replied in a whispered. She took Ruby's scroll and altered the settings of the scroll to create a life-sized virtual projection of the weapon that served as a thunder clap of fear for any who challenged Beacon's forge master.

"This is what he uses." Ruby said, "It's hanging over his work bench at the shop." The Beacon students admired the war hammer's unique design. "It's a pretty remarkable item, that's for sure."

The crowd stifled their comments and quickly moved back to their seats when they heard the telltale clicking of Professor Goodwitch's heels as she approached the room. As she entered, she saw that order had fallen over the students as they stayed quiet. No one dared act out of hand the rest of lunch.

After lunch, Rowan decided to go for a walk. He walked near the Docking Bay and saw Tesla, practicing with the very weapon every student was afraid of. The weapon smith wielded the massive hammer like it was light as a feather. For the next hour he watched the warrior wield his dream as an artist wields his brush. Even from a distance, the Faunus could see the fire in Tesla's eyes.

Rowan debated recording a little of it, but a part of his conscience conceded not to. The last thing he wanted to do was be a bellows to the forge master's wrath. He simply kept walking and made a mental note of what he saw.

He walked into the courtyard where he spotted Ferrina, Ashe, Cy and Ruby. He walked over to them, "Enjoying the afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, big brother," Cy replied, "we're just having a play date with Ashe."

"I told her a little story my mom always used to tell." Ruby added.

"Which one," Rowan asked.

"The Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Beowolf," Ruby and Cy replied. Cy blushed a little.

"That was one of my favorites." Rowan said, "I can't tell stories anymore with my experiences as a huntsman in training. Too many things I'd rather forget."

"We all can relate to that." Ferrina said.

"Where's Weiss?" Rowan asked.

"She's over there under the tree thinking of a certain wolf Faunus with white hair," Ferrina said, "She's wondering how she'll face him while him when tomorrow afternoon comes around."

"Sounds like I know how to close out my day." Rowan said.

Weiss lay looking up at the clouds in the afternoon sky when Rowan walked up. "I think you'll miss being a Faunus, princess."

"I can honestly say I agree with you, my wolf." The heiress replied, "I was just on a call with the heads of the Schnee Dust Company's mining operation in southern Atlas. I promised Bán McNabb I'd look into helping his cousin."

"How'd that go?" Rowan asked.

"I can get her out of the mining operation," Weiss sighed, "but, it can only be done if the company can find a replacement for her. If that happens, Nóinín O'Carol goes free, but someone has to take her place in the mines. I know I promised Bán I'd help, but what if I can't?"

"Weiss, I suggest you stop over thinking, and go with what really will make you happy." Rowan said.

"I just hope my father…" Weiss began.

"You need to not worry about what your father's reaction will be." Rowan said, "If he says anything, tell him you were keeping the SDC from having to deal with a possible grieving family and possibility of a lawsuit. The O'Carol family may be peaceful, but in legal matters…" He paused, "…well there's a reason I fight Grimm rather than become a lawyer and take on matters of legality."

Weiss laughed at the thought of Rowan in a suit and tie with his physique and attitude, "That would indeed be most unfitting for a man of your talents." She said. "I think I will go through with this, Bán deserves to have some good news on that front. It may take time, but all good things come to those willing to wait for them." She slowly grasped the Faunus' hand, "I know you were certainly worth waiting for, my love." She leaned up and kissed the wolf Faunus.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing under the tree, gossiping about this and that and laughing at stories they had experienced in the profession of their choice. When the sun set behind the wall, Rowan walked Weiss to her dorm, "Hey, do you want to have that dinner date tomorrow evening?" Rowan asked, "I may as well take you out in the unlikely case that Cardin beats me." After a pause and bout of laughter at how ridiculous that sounded, the heiress regathered her composure.

"That sounds like a grand idea." Weiss said, "And if by some ridiculous reason you do lose in three days, I'll have a carrot to dangle in front of that insufferable pig. If he humiliates you, not that he will, there's nothing in your agreement that says I can't do my best to make him miserable for the duration of our date."

"You devious little minx," Rowan said, "be careful how you use your dark side. Even if you do make it look cute." He winked. They exchanged a kiss before parting ways for the night, tomorrow would be the end of the wait for Rowan to start satisfying his itching archery skills that cried out to caress and loose the titanium enforced thread of his bow's new string. "Tomorrow I'll be ready for action." He mumbled as he nodded off in his bed.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being a bit off toward the middle, I just had so much going on in the last couple weeks with my hunt for a job and helping my dad with a side job he's been working the past month. But for the time being I promise I'll be getting back in the swing of things. And yes, I intended Tesla/Gizmo to be Penny's love interest. I know a lot of my pairings are with an OC, but you know, I gotta have some fun with it. As far as Bán's micro arc with his cousin Nóinín, they're cousin's not lovers, I'm trying to open Weiss a bit more. Her father Grau will be making a significant appearance in a coming arc, so Rowan and Weiss' relationship will face some... biased opposition, but we'll cross that mote when we get to it. I look forward to seeing what you guys think.**

**Reviews are requested but are not mandatory.**

**Thanks for your support and patience,**

**~Cluny**


	21. Day 3 - Training and Dating

Rowan woke up feeling lousy. He was groggy and slightly euphoric but somehow he also felt normal… to an extent. The worst part was an eerie feeling running through his head. He felt cold too. Because of the ice dust infused within him feeling cold was to be expected. But, this cold was different. It had an air of primal blood lust to it. Rowan felt it mildly hard to maintain focus on his daily tasks. He figured he would bring it up with the nurse as he visited the infirmary. As he stepped into the sunlight, he felt the feeling dissipate.

The wolf Faunus made it to the infirmary with no relapse of the cold flash. He came to find the nurse waiting for him. "Ah, Rowan, right on time," She said, "how are you feeling today, any fatigue, or something out of the ordinary?"

"Well," Rowan began, "I did have an abnormal cold flash and inexplicable feeling of dread. I assume you know about me having dust infused in me to save my life, yes?" The nurse nodded, "So you're aware that I'm naturally slightly colder than other wolf Faunus in Remnant?"

"Yes, Rowan," The nurse said, "But you're saying you had a rather unusual cold flash, yes?"

"Yes," Rowan said, "I'm assuming it has something to do with me not using my aura the last few days?"

"Well, it could be, yes." The nurse replied, "But to be sure, Mr. Whitemane, mind how you use your aura the next few days." She smirked, "And be especially careful to not unleash too many salvos of frozen fury upon Cardin Winchester on Wednesday." Rowan looked shocked, "We hear all about what goes on at Beacon. We and the Headmaster have a knack for being well informed by any means. Now, if you have any further cold flashes, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks, you'll be the first to know," Rowan said.

"All of that aside," the nurse said, "you're free to begin sparring today. Now get to training, mister. You've got a fight to win."

"I'll take Cardin Winchester down a peg or three." Rowan winked. He walked out of the infirmary and headed to breakfast. There were some people he wanted to speak with, Weiss being the first. _Okay, First I want to talk to Pyrrha. Rumor has is she and Cardin have squared off a lot. She's probably knows the ins and outs of his fighting style. Next is Yang. I need to build up my stamina, and she gets stronger with every hit, according to Ruby. Third is Coco. That gun of hers is just what I need to build my speed up. That big guy, Yatsuhashi looks strong enough for me to work on my endurance and test my resistance. Finally, reaction time, I can ask Ruby for that._ He smirked confidently as he pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Pyrrha, Yang, Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Yang to meet him in the commissary at Team RWBY's table.

The first to find him were Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby. Next were Coco and Yatsuhashi. "What did you want to talk about, Rowan?" Coco asked tilting her sunglasses down further on her nose.

"I need some help the next three days training." Rowan replied, "Cardin's had two extra days to train against me. I know Yang whooped their butts over a week ago, but he said he'd be giving it his all in order to beat me."

"So why call us?" Yang asked.

"Because," Rowan explained, "you excel in the areas I need to train in. Yang, you've got the miraculous stamina with your semblance and burning power." The brawler blushed at this comment, "Coco, your gun has the fastest rate of fire I've ever seen. If I can outrun those dust rounds, I can definitely move fast enough to beat Cardin in a first strike." Coco nodded in confirmation, "Yatsuhashi, your strength may be dwarfed by Tesla's, but it's good enough for me to get tough enough to hopefully overpower him." The green armored fighter stood silent and nodded, "Ruby Rose, you and Crescent Rose are going to get my reaction time up." Ruby giggled and jumped like a giddy child. "Finally, Pyrrha, I need to refine my fighting style. And who better to train with in that factor than the Invincible Girl herself?" Pyrrha smiled and blushed modestly. "So now that you've heard my plans for each of you, will you help me?"

"I'll certainly offer my assistance," Pyrrha said.

"If it means you getting to kick Cardin's butt, then heck yeah," Yang grinned, "count me in."

"Cardin won't stop picking on Velvs," Coco crossed her arms, "so I'll help anyone bent on putting that rat in his place."

"I'll certainly help someone willing to take on Velvet's tormentor in combat." Yatsuhashi said calmly.

"As long as I don't get yelled at by Weiss," Ruby said, "I'm your girl."

"Perfect." Rowan said, "We start after breakfast, if that's alright."

"That's fine with me." Pyrrha said.

"I got nothing going on today," Yang said.

"Sure, it'll help me kill a few hours." Coco smirked.

"Very well," Yatsuhashi said.

"Alright, sounds great." Ruby said.

"Alright, let's eat," Rowan said, "we meet at the training arena when we're done." He walked with Yang and Ruby to their table where Weiss was waiting. "Good morning, my princess." He whispered in her fox ears.

Weiss threw her arms around the wolf Faunus, "Good morning, my wolf." She whispered.

"Only a few hours to go and then you'll be human again," Rowan said, "how are you feeling?"

"To be honest," Weiss said, "I'm a little scared. It's mostly about you…"

"Weiss," Rowan set his hands gently on the heiress' shoulders, "are you afraid that I'll leave you?" The heiress nodded slowly. Rowan gently moved a lock of Weiss' hair behind her ear, "I'd never leave you," he said, "that would kill me."

Weiss smiled, "That a bit morbid, but it's as good as anything to say to me right now."

"Wishing you didn't have to change back into a human, Weiss?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"It'll be okay," Luna said, "You'll just have to wait a little a bit until you can use the powder again. Then just a little sprinkle to make sure you're used to both long and short transformations."

"Luna," The heiress asked, "Why do I need to wait almost two full days to use the powder again?"

"Well, it's because an impatient transformation could wreak major havoc on your body." Luna said.

Weiss' eyes widened, "I can see why you give that warning out." She said.

"Hey, Weiss," Rowan said, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that, my wolf?" Weiss asked.

"That dinner date Coco gave us the cards for," Rowan said, "would you like to do that tonight?"

Weiss was almost speechless… almost. "Rowan, I'd love that," She said softly.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready, okay," Rowan asked.

"Okay." Weiss blushed.

Rowan went and got a hardy breakfast, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, orange juice and toast. He gobbled it all down and signaled the members of his training group. They all finished their meal and headed toward the training field. Weiss found herself heading there as well with her little sister in tow. She wanted to see why her teammates were going with her boyfriend. "Are we going to watch Rowan train, sis?" Winter asked.

"Yes, Winter," Weiss said, "I also want to make sure he's ok, I mean it's been three days since we were released from the infirmary. But I don't want him to push himself too hard on his first official day of training."

"You're worried he might do something stupid and get himself hurt again." The younger girl asked.

"Yes," Weiss sighed, "I'm scared for him."

Winter took her sister's hand, "Weiss, Rowan is lucky to have you as his girlfriend." She said, "You worry about him and are scared for his safety like a true lover should be."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm wrong to worry," Weiss said.

Winter smiled at her, "It'd be wrong of you not to worry, Weiss," she said. They got to some seats in the stadium bleachers and watched the group set to work on day one of their training.

Rowan turned to face the group, "Now, I just need to figure out who to train with first?" He said.

"Well," Yang said, "building up stamina and speed works."

"Yang's right, Rowan," Pyrrha said, "You need to rebuild your stamina and endurance."

"And I know a few exercises to help improve your speed." Ruby said grabbing a set of weights from a bag she retrieved from her dorm. "These weights will help build up the muscles in your legs. Just take it easy at first." Rowan strapped the weights around his ankles and followed the little brunette to the starting line on the track. "We'll start off with a simple exercise. Six laps: jog this first straightaway, walk the turns, and the rest of the time, sprint the straightaways." Ruby looked at her training subject, "Do you think you can do it?"

Rowan looked at Ruby, "That shouldn't be _too_ difficult." He smiled, "But I'd feel better if I wasn't doing this alone."

Ruby beamed as she looked behind him, "Looks like you've got a workout buddy." She said as Umbra stepped up.

"If you need some company, bro," The laid back huntsman in training said, "I'll take this on with you."

Rowan gave a high five with his best friend, "Let's tear this up, man." The wolf Faunus smiled confidently. He got in a shallow running stance with Umbra and waited for the signal.

Ruby counted it down, "Alrighty, this first leg of your training will begin," She exclaimed excitedly, "in three, two, one!" she tweeted on the whistle as Rowan and Umbra started jogging down the straightaway. They made no effort to hold conversation, as it wouldn't mean anything to increasing endurance. They put all of their energy into thinking all of their exercise.

They were used to running obstacle courses together. But training together was a luxury that they always exploited. To Rowan, Umbra was like a twin brother… more or less. They worked phenomenally well together in situations like this. They somehow managed to light a fire in one another that fueled them forward even in the most dire of situations.

As they reached the end of the initial straightaway, they slowed to a brisk walk. They kept their arms bent at an "L" shape. They breathed calmly getting in as much air into their lungs as they could. As they reached the end of the turn, they looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. They slightly hastened their pace. Ruby and Yang watched them but were oblivious to the slight quickening of their pace. Once they reached the edge of the turn they snapped their fingers and sprinted down the straightaway. Rowan pushed himself harder than he normally would, _Aura reactant weights that shift higher the more aura the user puts out._ Umbra thought looking at Rowan as he pushed himself into a dead sprint in his restricted state. They reached the start of the turn and Umbra shot Ruby a look, _Squirrely little she-devil._ He thought. He then looked to Rowan, "I take it you know, yeah?" he whispered.

"Oh, most definitely," Rowan whispered back, "Sycamore used these on me when he taught me how to evade the bolts from his cross bow."

"Get ready, bro," Umbra said, "round two of six in ten."

Rowan snorted with a cheeky grin on his face. The two huntsmen in training stepped out of the turn and sprinted again. He felt the ominous feeling from this morning leave him as the weights on his ankles syphoned off some of his aura as he sprinted. He felt it was draining a bit more aura than it did the previous lap. As he and Umbra reached the turn, he said to his workout buddy, "She's upping the intake of the weights."

"She and Yang are going tandem on this exercise." Umbra said, "Best strategic thing to do, is just slip into the outer lanes."

"I want to make sure I can last," Rowan said, "Other options?"

"Focus on the one thing you're looking forward to." Umbra said with a wink, "A certain event tonight with a certain fox."

"That will work." Rowan smiled. They kept up with the exercise and finished. Rowan was enormously out of breath. But, he felt the strain had left his body.

"Everything okay, bro," Umbra asked, "you feeling alright?"

"Remember three months back," Rowan said, "when you said I'd been brooding?" Umbra nodded, "I felt the same way this morning. That dark presence, that…thing, I felt it trying to come out."

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Umbra asked putting on his tactician's personality.

"The nurse," Rowan said, "and I assume Professor Ozpin knows already. The nurse told me to come back if I had anymore flare ups of a similar nature."

"Good job, dude." Umbra said, "you don't want _it_ coming out in the middle of your date with the lovely Weiss Schnee."

Rowan smiled, "You're absolutely right."

"Nicely done," Ruby said walking over to her charges, "you did better than I thought you would."

"Your pretty handy with these aura activated weights." Rowan said, "And the idea to turn up the volume after every lap was genius." Ruby was shocked that Rowan had noticed.

"Rowan and I used to read and discuss the Hemlock Doyle stories all the time, babe," Umbra said, "We picked up a couple of tricks in the art of deduction."

Yang giggled, "And you thought Rowan wouldn't notice, sis."

"I only did that to help with Rowan's endurance." Ruby pouted, wishing she hadn't been discovered.

"Well, I think Rowan performed admirably." Weiss said throwing her arms around the wolf Faunus. She felt a little tingly in her head, "I feel a little weird."

Rowan looked at the top of Weiss' head, "I'd say it's because you don't have your Faunus ears or tail."

The heiress checked her head and frowned, "I was hoping I could keep my ears and tail a little longer." She said, "I wanted to try and get in one last tail hug with you. Now I have to wait until the fifth day of your training to use Luna's mischief powder."

Rowan took out a half empty bottle and sprinkled a pinch on himself. A fox tail had sprouted, "One tail hug coming up, princess." He wrapped his new tail around Weiss and gave her a big, warm kiss.

Weiss felt the sensation again, like an ocean wave overtaking her and flooding her mind. She felt warm, she felt free. Most importantly, she felt happy. _I wish time would just stop here and this moment would never end._ She thought as the fox tail disappeared. "I didn't think I'd ever receive one of those hugs from you." She said, "It was certainly a great surprise."

"It's something I thought I'd give a chance if you were okay with a brief change in subspecies." Rowan chuckled as he cupped the heiress' cheek.

"Remind me never to doubt you." Weiss said, "I'm looking forward to our date this evening. Do you mind if I stay here and watch you train?"

"Stay and watch," Coco said, "just don't put yourself in harm's way." She handed Rowan a cup of noodles and a bottle of iced-tea, "Eat up, you're not done yet, and carbs are good for fueling people wanting to get faster in combat." Rowan looked surprised at the fashionista's knowledge of such a thing, "I may be fashion forward at all times," She lowered her sunglasses, "but clothes are only half of the look, you have to know good nutrition and athletic dieting too to make sure you feel as good on the inside as good as you look on the outside. Basic 'two halves make a whole' logic."

Rowan sat down on a bench and cracked the seal on the tea. He took a swallow and motioned Ruby over to him. The young huntress in training zipped over to him. He slurped up a cluster of noodles from the cup before he spoke, "So, what do I have to look forward to next, my scarlet lightning bolt?" he asked.

Ruby hummed at the question, "Well, you have gone through some basic endurance training and sprinting." She tapped her chin with her index finger, "Are you okay with doing suicides... with the addition of a weighted vest?"

Rowan looked at Umbra, "You up for another round, brother?" he asked.

Umbra held up a peace sign, "Right on, bro," he said in a mellow tone, "I can go for another jaunt."

"Alright," Ruby said nodding to Yang, "my sister will get your eqipment and we can start as soon as you're done with your soup."

"Gotcha, pilgrim," Umbra said lackidaisically.

"Roger, roger," Rowan saluted as he continued eating his ration of food. As Ruby skipped away Rowan motioned Umbra to sit next to him. As the laid back huntsman in training sat down Rowan looked over to him, "Any plans of attack, man?" he asked.

"Nothing accept stick to the groove, dude," Umbra replied.

"Better than going in blind," Rowan slurped another cluster of noodles, "At least we're tackling two birds with one stone today."

"True that," Umbra took a sip of water.

Rowan slurped down the rest of the noodles, Umbra walked over to the starting line and started stretching out his legs. Rowan went over and put on the weighted vest, and Ruby managed to talk him into wearing arm weights too, "I we have to be thorough, we want every inch of your body to be fast and trained to keep moving no matter what." The huntress in red explained, "Is that okay?"

Rowan laughed, "If it means I'll be able to kick Cardin's butt, then I'll go for it." He swiped Ruby's scroll and upped the levels of the aura activated weights to ten pounds on each leg, twenty pounds on the vest, and five pounds on each arm. "Can't go too light on me on day one," He remarked.

Ruby looked at the wolf Faunus, "Be careful not to burn yourself out too much before you go to dinner with Weiss tonight." Her voice was heavily laced with concern.

"I've got an ace in the hole, so to speak." Rowan said giving a quick whistle. The group was surprised to see a red head with freckles, black, gray, and green clothing, with a pink bow crookedly secured to her hair walking in with a case of food pills coming out of the bleachers, "I asked Penny to standby with medical supplies in case I go a little too far."

"I'm medical-alert ready." Penny saluted.

"Okay," Ruby said, "But if something comes up, or if you feel too weak to continue, let someone know."

"I'll be sure to do just that." Rowan said as stretched out. He walked up to the start line readied himself for the workout.

Ruby clutched her whistle, "Alright," She said semi-uneasily, "you'll be doing suicides across this straightaway. You'll do this three times with two minutes between each repetition." She brought the whistle to her lips, "Three, two, one," She gave a tweet on her whistle.

Rowan and Umbra took off at a light for the first leg of the suicides. However, they got progressively faster as the first rep went on. As the boys turned to the last run of the first heat, they took off at a dead sprint. Ruby looked to see Penny monitoring Rowan's vitals, "Is that a precaution?" she asked.

"Yes, friend Ruby," The android said, "I don't wish for friend Rowan to become gravely injured during training. I also do not wish for friend Weiss to be worried about him."

"Penny," Ruby said, "I'm sure Weiss will appreciate that."

"Oh, I have no doubt that she will," Penny replied.

The two minute break had passed. Rowan and Umbra started the exercise again. This time they were running at twice the speed they had moved at during the first round. Weiss looked at Rowan with an air of unease. She feared Rowan would kill himself pushing himself beyond his limits. She looked at Ruby and Penny and saw Rowan's vitals being monitored. She was slightly more relieved but was still substantially worried. A gentle hand on the heiress' shoulder snapped her out of her stupor. It was Velvet, "He'll be alright, Weiss." She said softly, "The way you're looking at him gave it away, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Velvet." Weiss said. She watched as Rowan sprinted to the middle of the track, pivot, and sprint back. "I've never known how hard Rowan trains." She blinked back tears, "It's heart wrenching to see him training to this extent all because he care bear the thought of losing me."

"He loves you, Weiss," Winter said, "he's not going to give you up to someone like Cardin without putting up the fight of his life."

"Your sister's right, Weiss," Velvet said, "He saved you from being seriously hurt, and on your birthday of all days." Weiss looked the rabbit Faunus, "Blake told me, she'd seen your scroll hit the floor after you collided with Rowan's astral wolf." Weiss frowned, "She assured me that she didn't look at anything other than your scroll, which opened up to the calendar."

Weiss sighed, "I'll overlook that," she said, "her heart was in the right place."

Velvet smiled, "You certainly have thawed a bit since you became a Faunus."

Weiss smiled, "It was a life changing experience, being a Faunus." Her face brightened significantly, "I am in the process of liberating another Faunus from my family's company." Velvet looked concerned, "My father is currently unaware, he'll most likely find out when I implement her removal from the mines."

"How will he know," Velvet asked.

Weiss huffed mildly, "Because," she swallowed hard, "he has to approve it… meaning he has to," She wilted, "come here to consult with me why I'm making this decision without prior consultation."

Winter looked worried, "Father's going to be mad when he finds out what brought this on, sis." The ten year old hugged her sister tight.

"And it may put my relationship with Rowan at risk." Weiss said.

"We're here to back you up, Weiss," The heiress turned to see Ferrina, Luna, and Nora joining the group, "I'm not scared of your father, to be honest. The one person who scares me…" She turned to Rowan who was neck and neck with Umbra on the final lap of their second round, "…is Rowan." Weiss looked at the crimson haired fighter in confusion, "It's because of the dust infusion he went through."

"Why is that?" Weiss asked.

"Different elemental dusts have unique qualities," The group looked to see Telephe Phoen joining them, "In the raw, they contain spirits of creatures of the bygone era. Red dust contains maddening rage itself if unrefined. Blue dust houses mischievous spirits that love fun and pulling pranks. Yellow dust contains an aray of entities who have different spirits. Green dust contains the gentle and benevolent spirits of the forests. White dust, like Rowan was infused with, is a prison for a most malevolent being whose power is all consuming."

Weiss was skeptical about this. She'd read something about the dangers of using unrefined dust crystals. People did exhibit odd traits when using it, but they usually had backgrounds as criminals. "What Telephe's saying is true." Ferrina said, "We've seen what happens when the white dust begins to meld with his aura."

"It was horrible." Luna said, "I still have bad dreams."

Nora hugged the kitten Faunus, "He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked.

"No, thankfully it didn't come to that." Ferrina said.

"He did say he meditates to keep himself in control." Weiss said.

"That helps to an extent." Ferrina said, "If Rowan doesn't use his aura for a while, a morbid feeling overtakes him. That's only the first stage though." She brought up a document on those who were infused with dust, white dust specifically. They read that the effects, they were startled to see that the white dust turned the afflicted into creatures that didn't even look like humans or Faunus. It looked like degeneration due to lack of sleep. It was like they reverted to the most basic instincts.

Telephe shivered at the images. "I thought the insanity brought on by over exposure to red dust was sickening." She looked at Rowan and Umbra, "It looks like Rowan's done with his training. And he seems a bit winded."

Weiss looked down to see Rowan removing the weights from his tired body. She ran down to the track and went to Rowan's side. He grabbed a water bottle unscrewed the cap and poured a little of it on his forehead. "For Dust's sake," he panted, "did that just happen?" He took a sip from a second bottle, "How… are you feeling, Umbra?" He coughed lightly.

Umbra had a towel draped over his head to shade himself, "I feel like I've run… up the tallest… mountain… in Atlas." He puffed trying to catch his breath, "I can't… imagine… what it… must feel like… for you. What with… all that… excess… weight you… had on."

Rowan laughed slightly, "Dude…" He wheezed, "I've had… some major… rushes… before. But this… whew… this takes the cake." He took another swig of water, "I'm going to need a nap after this."

Ruby walked over to them, "Rowan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Your vital signs look like they were pushed to the absolute limit," Penny said, "are you alright, friend Rowan?"

Rowan held up his hand and gave the red head a thumbs-up, "A-okay, boss," He panted, "I feel better now that I have that all that weight off. Umbra looks like he's in worse shape than me, though."

"Aside from some… major dehydration from running… I'm fresh as a daisy, dudette." Umbra said.

Weiss walked to Rowan with Ferrina in tow. She put her hand on the Faunus' shoulder, "Are you okay, Rowan?"

Rowan looked at the heiress, and poured the rest of the water in the first bottle over his forehead, "Have your eyes always been dark orange?" he asked.

Weiss looked at Ruby who was wishing she had run back to the dorm, "You, explain, now!" she barked.

Ruby's heart stopped. The words exploded out of her mouth, "I'MSOSORRY, ROWANSETTHEWEIGHTFORTHISPARTOFTHETRAINING! ISWEARITWASN'TBECAUSEITOLDHIMTO!" The scythe wielder's voice escalated to a high-pitched squeak.

Weiss looked at Rowan and slapped him, "Of all the foolish things to do, Rowan Whitemane," she scolded, "this takes the cake. You just received approval from the infirmary to start heavy training this morning. That doesn't give you the approval to almost kill yourself in training!"

Rowan massaged his cheek and laughed, "You realize that was our first lover's spat, right?"

Weiss blushed fiercely at the fact that once again the Faunus had gotten the drop on her. She was okay with this. But, what she didn't appreciate was that she had been placed into a state of worry for him, and the expense of her worry for him. Still, she couldn't help but laugh, grab a towel and drape it over him in a hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," She giggled.

Ferrina walked up to Umbra and dried him off with the towel, "You feeling okay, my shutterbug?" she smiled.

"I'm a bit exhausted," Umbra smiled, "but I'm feeling pretty awesome now that head rush has subsided a bit. Thanks babe." He put the crimson haired warrior in a one-armed hug.

"Huh," Ruby cocked her head in confusion, "I didn't realize those two were together."

"They've been dating for about two months now." Rowan replied, "They got into a fight one day and they ended up awkwardly kissing each other. In the commissary no less, the scrolls of the entire student body took pictures and video and sent it all over the network. Soon we had a school new headline, first one in ten years. It read 'Love Born from Fire: Atlesean Juggernaut Kisses Unknown Photographer!'"

"Wow," Yang said, "then why did Ferrina get all flirty with me in the arena a few days ago?"

"She loves a good fight and a good opponent," Rowan said, "she hadn't faced anyone on her level in about six months at that point and she could feel a kindred spirit within you that day. A veritable match made in Heaven, pardon the phrase."

Yang looked over at Ferrina who shot the blonde brawler a wink, "Did she tell Umbra about her combat crush on me?" she asked as her face turned pink.

"Yeah," Rowan said, "he was oddly okay with it." Yang was shocked, "Then again, it may have also had to do with the rather fierce make out session they had in the dorm that night."

"Oh, so he gets a few hot kisses and I get the chaff?" Yang huffed and crossed her arms, "Hmph, I see where I stand."

To Yang's surprise, she looked down to see Ferrina's arm around her neck, "Aww, does Yang feel left out?" The warrior asked in a deep voice.

"Go for it, Ferrina!" Umbra called to her.

Ferrina gently turned the blonde around and brought her in for a soft kiss on the lips. Yang was shocked, but her mind screamed in happiness as she put her arms around Ferrina's neck and closed her eyes. Ruby saw this and hid her face behind her scroll and blushed. Rowan once again took advantage of the stunned heiress and brought her in for a soft kiss. Weiss was taken aback, but only for a second as she tightened her hug and sighed deeply into the passionate exchange.

As Yang and Ferrina broke from the kiss, Yang chuckled slyly, "Maybe I should put up more of a fight next time," She teased, "I'm pretty envious of Umbra, getting to lock lips with you on a regular basis." She winked.

"He's pretty easy going, about that." Ferrina said, "as long as I never kiss another guy. And don't get any ideas about kissing my shutterbug," She said tightening her grip on Yang's shoulders, "_don't!_"

Yang grabbed the warrior's wrists, "Ferrina, I've got my eyes on someone already." She looked over and winked at Yatsuhashi, "Not sure he knows it yet, but I think he'll be okay if I explain what just happened. I mean, you're one of the best kissers I've ever experienced."

Weiss got up and said, "I'm going to go get ready for our date," She cupped her hair on Rowan's cheek, "you need to focus on resting up." She gently rested her finger on his chest, "I don't want my romantic interest falling asleep on me."

"I think you're right." Rowan replied, "Coco, Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi, I'll see you all tomorrow after our classes, right?"

"Yeah," Coco said, "I didn't get a chance to see how fast you've gotten. Oh well, tomorrow's another day."

"I'll see you in a few a little while, my wolf." Weiss kissed the wolf Faunus and walked to her dorm room, "Winter, come with me," She called to her little sister, "I need someone to help with my hair."

"But I'm not as good at doing people's hair, sis." Winter called to Weiss.

"I've always thought you were the best," Weiss replied, "you tied my hair perfectly, the way I like it." She gave her little sister a wink, _And I'd like to spend a little time with you. I've missed you so much over the past several months, Winter. But I'm going to do my best to make up with it, I promise._

* * *

Rowan took a nice long shower and went back to his room for a nap. His dreams were lonely without Weiss, but luckily his semblance allowed for him to leave the confines of his body. He'd left his wolves Kota and Niju in his body to help him sleep without any feelings of dread to come over him. He spent the next hour taking in some of the best features of the astral projection semblance. One of the features was invisibility – no one saw his phantom form walking around the dorm and the hallways. The second was intangibility – he'd run through walls and jump through ceilings laughing like a little kid. The third and best of the features was flight – Rowan loved the weightless feeling and the wind in his hair. He felt like a child again, running through the forests of Atlas. The major difference of then and now, how high he could reach and how far he could see.

After an hour, he headed back to his body and landed peacefully in his own bed. It felt like his body was very well rested, fully rejuvenated. He got on the outfit that Coco had given him for the date, "I need to thank her for giving me this," he said. He put on his wool cabby hat and walked to the RWBY dorm room.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Weiss answered the door, "Wow, Weiss," the wolf Faunus said, "I thought you looked beautiful before, but now…" He was nearly at a loss for words, "…Now I know you're one of the most beautiful people on all of Remnant."

Weiss smiled and blushed, "I'd say Coco's wardrobe choices for the two of us are above the bar when it comes to past knowledge of ourselves." She said, "Now then, shall we go?"

Rowan took the heiress' hand, "After you, milady." He said.

* * *

Weiss walked through the doors of the restaurant's doors and were heavily impressed with how impressive it looked as opposed to what they were used to. "Remind me to tell Coco that she's got to be the best choice of dating arrangements."

"May I help you?" One of the hosts asked.

"Yes," Weiss said grabbing the gift cards Yang and Blake had given them, "We're here on behalf of one of the second year students of Beacon Academy. I believe her name is Coco Adel."

"Ah, yes," said the host, "Miss Adel said to expect a Faunus/human couple sometime in the future. I didn't expect them to be the son of a major Faunus equal rights figure, and the heiress to a multi-million lien company. But," He stepped back and motioned them to follow him, "I guess surprises like this are something that can brighten the days of Remnant."

Their evening was one worthy of remembrance. The couple had begun with a light salad and small talk, mostly about some of their childhood memories. Their main course was simple, Weiss chose a classy filet mignon while Rowan chose salmon with onions, broccoli and carrots. For desert, Rowan asked for a bowl of strawberries to share with the heiress. They decided to head back to Beacon after dinner, they spent a few minutes on a balcony outside of the ballroom. Rowan looked at Weiss, "I had a great time tonight." He said.

"I did too," Weiss said, "we should only be so lucky to have such great friends. In spite of their flaws, they gave us one of the best nights of our lives."

"You know what the best part of tonight was?" Rowan asked.

"What's that?" Weiss asked back.

"This," Rowan said as he embraced Weiss and kissed her deeply. The two of them were lost in waves of passion with each kiss. They could feel the warmth of each other's embrace grow as the held each other closer. When they finally broke from the kiss they gently rested their foreheads together, "I think we'll have no trouble dreaming of each other tonight." Rowan said.

"I agree." Weiss smiled, "Will there be a dream-based rendezvous tonight?"

"I've actually got something I need to ask my mother." Rowan said, "But tomorrow night, my princess, I'm all yours."

"Very well," The heiress sighed, "then I look forward to tomorrow night." She kissed him once more, "Sweetest dreams, my wolf."

"Sweetest dreams, my princess," Rowan said. The two of them walked to the team RWBY dorm where Rowan dropped Weiss off and headed back to the team WULF dorm, changed out of his suit, hung it up, and changed into his night clothes. He slept in a simple pair of dark green and silver shorts and a white undershirt. He lay on his bed and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up in a corner of the Dream Realm he had rarely been to. A hollowed out cherry blossom tree, an enormous one at that. He looked around and found his mother waiting for him, "You wanted to see me, my little star runner?"

"Yes momma," Rowan said, "I think the creature is starting to stir a bit. I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to take a little time to clear something up... I've been thinking since writing Rowan that he'd be infused with white dust (I've called it ice dust throughout the story). You'll noticed that I've given a generous nod to the story _Pyromania _by ShowMeYourFury, the red dust causes madness in certain people to escalate to that of murderous intent and so on and so forth. Well I've taken a similar plot device based on that and several native American legends and a creepypasta on a "secret foreign government experiment" in which the test subjects were exposed to an airborne compound that forced them to stay awake until they reverted to a primal state similar to that of the mind of someone suffering from cabin fever or extreme isolation. I'll touch on this more and more as the story continues.**

**On a lighter note, no, I'm not going to make a love triangle out of Yang, Ferrina, and Umbra. I only gave Ferrina an attraction to Yang because they fought each other to a stalemate. They won't be romantically involved, they may experience attraction based on strength and will as single combat fighters. But, as stated in this chapter Ferrina is involved with Umbra, while Yang is starting to get the hots for Yatsuhashi. I'm not going to rush into them getting together just yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	22. Day 4 - Train, Reveal, & Reintroduce

"I think the creature is starting to stir a bit," Rowan said, "I need your help."

Cherry looked at him, remembering the curse he'd been handed on the eve of his birth. The infusion had been done in the sacred mines of the Whitemane family. The dust crystals within the mine consisted heavily of white dust. In ancient times they had been used for cleansing evil from the world. But as the evil sealed within the crystal infested walls of the caverns grew as more and more darkness had been expunged from those driven mad by dust afflictions, the very shadows themselves began to hold a malevolent presence.

Cherry took her son's hands, "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." She said.

"Right now I need you ask one of the elders of our family if they know how to keep _it_ from waking up," Rowan said daring not to speak the name of the mysterious creature within him, "if anyone will know what to do, it will most definitely be him. It will have to be done while everyone's awake. I want Summer Rose's help in this matter too."

"I'll do the best I can, sweetheart." Cherry replied, "I can't promise anything definite, but a mother always does her best." She hugged Rowan tightly, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, so far I need to find a way of keeping it from waking up." Rowan said, "The last thing I want is for it to rise and take over."

"So you're worrying solely on suppressing it rather than getting rid of it?" Cherry asked.

"When I need to kill it, I've got Umbra to help with it." Rowan said, "I hope that doesn't happen for several years."

"Well," Cherry sighed, "in that case, when the time comes find me. I may be unable to manifest myself in the world of the living, but nothing will keep me from keeping you safe."

"Spoken like a true mother." Rowan smiled.

"Go, I'll do what I can to find a way to keep… it… from waking up." Cherry kissed him on the forehead, "Now go, you feel like you're going to wake up soon. I'm sure Weiss would appreciate that, sweetheart."

"I love you, Momma," Rowan hugged her.

"I love you too, my little star runner." Cherry returned the hug.

* * *

The day had been fairly regular. Teams, RWBY, JNPR, WULF, PHNX, CFVY, and SSSN went through their usual routine with classes and a few training sessions for the Vytal Tournament. No missions were given out either. Weiss had received word from a member of the Schnee Dust Company's department of Internal Affairs stating that her father would be heading to Beacon to discuss the situation of Nóinín O'Carol. Now, Weiss was dreading the fact that her relationship with Rowan would be put in jeopardy. But something told her, everything would be okay. She'd get through this somehow.

Rowan and his training partners met up at the athletics field again along with the rest of their friends, including Penny. They'd begun the session with a light mile run, aura reactant weights as was required by standards of the previous day. Weiss nearly protested this, but she didn't. She knew that in order for Rowan's speed and endurance, even his strength to increase he had to train using the weights. The only thing that worried the heiress was that Rowan would be training under Coco first. The fashionista, although couth in doing favors for her friends, there were rumors of her reputation as a fighter. Apparently she was one whose training session ideas were borderline life threatening. But there was one thing Coco didn't count on, or in Rowan's case four. Redwood had decided to join the training session along with Ivy, Sycamore, and even Cy.

"Well, this certainly changes a few things," Coco said, "I was assuming that I'd only be training Rowan today. But, seeing as I have the combat ready Whitemane clan to train…" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Coco, has a headache, wight Mr. Yatsu?" Ashe asked from atop the green clad giant's shoulders.

"It would appear so," Yatsuhashi replied, "she hates having her plans change like this."

"If I may," Redwood said, "Coco, a huntress like you should be ready to face a change in plans like this." Coco's eyes changed focus to the redhead Faunus, "Consider this a test of sorts for that essential skill of being a huntress."

Coco was slightly taken aback at this, "Never thought of it that way before." She said, "How to accommodate? I mean it's not as if we can construct an obstacle course or…"

"Gotcha covered, Coco," Umbra chimed in, "who's up for a jaunt through the woods, man?"

* * *

The group jogged to the middle of a clearing in the woods, Grimm free for the sake of keeping everyone safe. "Ladies, gents, lads, and heiresses of all ages," Umbra said, "I give you, like the best obstacle course put together to test speed, strength, reaction time, and endurance, Mount Whitemane." The group looked all around at the massive course fashioned out of logs, rope, log walls, and branches. "Ferrina and I took it upon ourselves to fit this puppy with some of the wood from this place." The party looked in awe at the fruits of the power couple's labors. There were climbing walls, rope bridges, logs suspended from ropes, walls placed like a row of dominoes. What caught Coco's attention the most was a massive suspended arena with a vast array of what looked to be trapdoors and other hindrances.

The bereted huntress removed her sunglasses, "It took you two… how long to build all of this?" She asked in a stupor of shock and awe.

"Well when Weiss and Rowan were in the infirmary, catching some serious Z's," Umbra said, "Ferrina and I found this rad place and started clearing the trees out."

"Did you run into any Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Ferrina said, "two Deathstalkers and a Nevermore."

"Why didn't you call for backup?" Weiss questioned.

"Because, where Umbra excels at being brilliant at strategy," Ferrina said, "He's positively deplorable at singing."

"I can take great photos," Umbra laughed, "but I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"And yet you write poems that are beyond incredible." Ferrina punched the photographer on the arm.

"All of them about you, babe," Umbra said.

Ferrina looked at him slyly, "Sweet talking will only get you so far, my shutterbug." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's continue this later on, shall we?" Rowan said.

"Yeah," Coco added, "there are little kids here who aren't ready to see that side of you both."

Ferrina blushed when she remembered that not only was Cy there, but also the little strawberry blonde blue-eyed five year old that motivated her as a huntress. She looked at Ashe, "Sorry sweetie," she ran a hand through the girl's hair, "Auntie Ferrina got a little silly."

"Wuv does dat to people." Ashe said placing a finger on Ferrina's nose.

The scarlet haired dame hugged the little girl and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "And that's why I love you the most." She said.

"Wuv you too," Ashe said, "Now wet's stawt twaining."

"You heard the kid," Coco said, "Ruby, turn on those weights. Rowan you're going to start by doing a little rope climbing."

"In that case," Umbra said pulling out a pair of climbing gloves from a gym bag, "you're gonna need these, bro."

Rowan accepted the gloves, "Thanks brother," he said to his teammate, "I don't want your creation to give me any rope burn."

Rowan, Sycamore and Coco approached a series of climbing walls one twenty five feet tall, one fifty feet tall, and one which was a seventy five foot rope climb with no wall. "Okay, you two," Coco said, "speed is mistaken to be all in the legs, I strongly disagree. Speed is a prominent factor in all parts of the body. Legs, arms, and abdominals all working together," She looked to them and said, "You are to start at the twenty five foot wall. You will have to climb it three times: once in five minutes, once in two-and-a-half minutes, and once in one minute."

"And you guys can go on training into the night," Ferrina said, "I had one of the other students set up some lights especially for that."

"That's why I like being on the same team as you two," Rowan said smiling shallowly, "But, there is one thing on my mind."

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Are there any Grimm in the area?" Rowan responded.

"Since we're still on the school grounds," Pyrrha said looking up their coordinates on her scroll, "the likehood of a Grimm attack is next to impossible."

Ruby looked to Coco who shot a thumbs up to the younger huntress, "Alright, Rowan and Sycamore get ready." She moved the whistle to her lips, "Three, two, one and…" She tweeted on the whistle and the Whitemane brothers ran toward the twenty five foot wall and began ascending the rope.

The of the Whitemane family looked to Coco, "So, what can you all do?" She asked, "What are your sem…" Cy ran through the climbing wall and back again, "…well, that answers one part of that question." She adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, Cy," Ruby said, "we can play tag to help you figure out some tricks for your semblance!"

"You two could use the battleground," Umbra said, "little dude could build up grip strength on the underside." Redwood shot him a look, "There's a tightly woven safety net underneath, I had safety on the mind when I came up with the idea for a floating arena. I may space out from time to time, but when it comes to safety in obstacle courses I'm always in the zone, sir."

"I knew there was a reason you and Rowan worked well together in the field." Ivy said side hugging Umbra with her free arm as she held Ashe in the other.

"Uncle Umbwa is da gweatest." Ashe chirped.

Rowan jumped down from the wall, "Huh, four minutes and twenty seconds." Coco said, "Not bad for round one, two minute break for you." Sycamore jumped down too, "And a minute and forty seconds break for you." Coco smirked.

Rowan started stretching and shaking out his arms to keep them from pumping out on him, "Gotta hand it to Umbra," he said, "he can make a mean climbing wall."

"At least I'm good for more than the planning period for a mission." Umbra said.

* * *

The sound of giggling filled the air. The group looked to see Ruby, Cy, Ashe, Luna, and Winter playing tag on the suspended arena. Winter was it and going after the group. Ashe being smaller hid behind low objects to keep from being seen. Luna had her semblance of invisibility and her stealth. Ruby could easily outrun the younger girl. Cy, however, dove under the floor and grabbed onto the ledges underneath. Winter was left alone until she came face to face with little Ashe. She crouched until she was at eye level with the little Faunus, "Do you want to be it?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" Ashe asked, "I won't catch anybody."

"That's why we have a no tag backs rule," Winter said. She leaned in and whispered in Ashe's ear, "I'll help you catch someone."

"Okay," Ashe said.

Winter lightly tapped the Faunus child on the shoulder, "You're it, little one," she said, "now let's get 'em." She smiled. Ashe climbed on the white haired girl's shoulders and the started running after Ruby.

* * *

On the ground, Rowan and Sycamore had begun climbing the twenty-five foot wall again with more of a sense of urgency. Coco simply leaned back and watched them and heard the giggling of the younger trainees. She looked over at Redwood who was doing sit ups while suspended from a tree trunk by his legs, "So, why are you a huntsman?" She asked.

"You're training two of the reasons," Redwood grunted, "well two of the closer reasons."

"Protecting your children," Coco hummed, "that is a noble reason."

"Not just my children," Redwood replied releasing his grip on the trunk and landing on his feet, "I wanted to protect the future of the families of Remnant. To make sure that humans and Faunus can last on Remnant long enough to create lasting peace." He paused, "So that the White Fang can dissolve into nothing more than a bad memory," he looked at Ashe on Winter's shoulders laughing and playing, "So that happiness between Faunus and humans can actually do something right for Remnant itself. I want to do this," He blinked a tear from his eye, "because it's what my wife, Cherry Blossom, would have wanted."

"That's a very worthy cause," Velvet said, "sorry for cutting in. But, Rowan finished ten seconds before Sycamore. Rowan's time was two minutes ten seconds. Sycamore's was two minutes twenty seconds. I'm giving them a two minute break."

"Thanks Velvs," Coco smiled, "You two are doing pretty well." She said to the two Faunus boys.

"We're only on the first wall." Sycamore said, "And it's only been less than an hour…" Coco cut him off.

"Less talkin', more climbing." She peeped on the whistle, "One minute and counting."

Back on the platform, Ashe had successfully managed to tag Ruby, "You'we it, Miss Wooby!" The little Faunus said.

"Aww, no fair," Ruby Whined, "I thought team ups weren't allowed."

"I had to do something to make things fair for little Ashe." Winter protested, "You would have had her in tears."

"You don't want me to cwy," Ashe asked, "do you, Miss Wooby?"

Ruby sighed, "I guess I don't." She grabbed a handful of sap and through it in an arc catching Luna on her arm, "But…" She zipped and tagged the spot of sap, "…I'm not staying _it _for long." She giggled.

Luna appeared out of nowhere, "Well that was a bust," she said, "Oh well, the rules for my semblance in this game mean I have to be visible for as long as I'm it." She looked around and couldn't find Cy, "Has anyone seen Cypress?"

"BOO!" The kitten Faunus jumped almost out of her skin, "Sorry." Cy giggled. He felt a tap on his nose.

"You're it Cy." Luna said.

"I guess that's what I get for being so goofy." The young Faunus boy said trying to get a hold of his laughter. "Well, off I go. Click!" He jumped slightly and ghosted through the floor.

"Why'd he say that?" Winter asked.

"Cy-cy's weally good at wemembewing stuff," Ashe said, "He says cwick when he twies to wemembew where people are."

"And," Luna said, "he's a wolf Faunus. Meaning he has a better sense of smell than a human. And with his intangibility semblance, he's similar to a shark."

"Uh oh," Ruby said. Before she had a chance to react she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her waist.

"Gotcha, Ruby," Cy said softly, "you're it."

Ruby simply smiled turned and returned the embrace, "Yeah, and I got you." She giggled, "Want to get together tomorrow afternoon, and do something?" She kept her voice to a whisper.

"S-sure," Cy said, "S-sounds good. O-only if we can share a strawberry milkshake or s-something,"

Ruby smiled and giggled, "You just earned yourself another pre-lationship date, Cypress Whitemane." She gave the boy a light kiss on his cheek.

"Th-thank you, Ruby," Cy said giving a light kiss to Ruby's cheek.

"WHEE! Oof!" The group turned to see Nora wobble a little as she approached them. She looked in the direction of Cy and Ruby, each of them blushing. She grinned, "Aww, young love is so cute," She squealed hugging Luna. She looked toward the kitten and asked the kitten Faunus, "Were you having fun without me?"

Luna blushed, "Kinda," she returned the hug, "but you're here now, and you can join in."

"YAY!" Nora squealed happily. She and Luna started giggling happily and hopping up and down.

Cy looked to the climbing walls, "I think Rowan and Sycamore are onto the fifty foot wall." He said, "W-wanna go and look for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied.

"Hey, Luna, Winter," He called to the girls, "could you please watch Ashe for a little bit?"

"Sure, Cy." Luna said.

"I'll make sure she stays away from the edges of the arena." Winter said picking up the small Faunus girl, "Wanna keep playing with, Nora, Auntie Luna, and me?"

"Yes, Auntie Winter." Ashe said softly.

"Aww," Ruby cooed, "You're little sister is so cute."

"Yeah," Cy replied, "Ivy was the same way, at least that's what Dad told me." He took Ruby by the hand, "Hold on tightly, okay?"

"Alright." Ruby smiled. They hopped and ghosted through the floor and fell fifty feet into a loose cargo net. They were laughing like they had been tickled furiously, "That was so much fun, Cy." Ruby said, "I never thought I'd like falling without Crescent Rose to launch me all over. I've never free fallen like that before." She clutched her sides and kept laughing.

Cy was also laughing, "I never thought falling with someone else would feel so cool." He said shaking with mirth, "But I've felt something so much cooler, falling with someone important to me."

Ruby reached over and hugged him again, "You mean, you shared a fall with the girl who promised to wait for you." She winked when she pulled back from the embrace. The younger boy nodded. Ruby couldn't help but smile, "I think that is a good start toward developing a future with a cookie loving girl with an obsession with weapons."

Cy smiled back, "You think so?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't say no, nor did I slap you." Ruby winked.

"I guess, there's hope for me," Cy laughed.

"Yup." Ruby chirped. They got up and climbed out of the cargo net. "Coco, how are they doing?" She called over to the fashionista.

"You just missed them," Coco said, "Rowan made it to the top of the twenty five foot wall in forty five seconds. Sycamore made it in forty seven. I gave them a ten minute stretch break and then they took off up the fifty foot wall." She looked up the wall, "Rowan's got a good five second lead on Sycamore, by the way."

"Figures," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Cy said, "Rowan and Sycamore have a sibling rivalry where they push each other pretty hard. The two second difference between them must have gotten to Rowan's sense of pride." This caught Weiss' attention, "He tries to be at least five seconds ahead of Sycamore in a timed exercise."

"Why does Sycamore do that to Rowan?" Weiss asked.

"For motivation," Redwood replied, "Sycamore is trying to push Rowan to be the best possible. They pull strength from each other, to make each other stronger than they were before."

"Sounds like a good brother." Weiss said.

"Rowan may be annoyed by his older brother," Umbra said, "but he loves him none the less."

"They fight, that's a given," Ferrina said, "but Sycamore treats a fight like a move on a chess board. It's like an ongoing game with them."

There were two splashes from behind the climbing wall, "Oh yeah," Umbra said, "I asked a couple of mole Faunus to dig a little water pool for the trainees to jump into. Don't want any broken legs."

"Unless they're Cardin's legs!" Nora called down.

"How did she…" Yang started.

"'It's Nora,'" Ren signed as Ferrina translated, "'She's got ears for injuring others, especially Cardin.' Beautiful sentiment, Ren," She said receiving a smile from Ren.

"How do you feel knowing that your teammate and the Atlesean Juggernaut's adopted baby sister are dating?" Yang asked playfully.

"Hey, I'm standing right here, Xiao Long." Ferrina growled, "Or do you want a little one-on-one again?" She flirted.

"Any stakes?" Yang asked with a sly grin on her face, "Like, say, winner dyes her hair hot pink for a month?"

Ferrina gasped, "You'd put your luxurious mane on the line?" She asked in mock shock, "I'm flattered." The façade broke and the crimson haired warrior started laughing, "I could never do that to you, Yang. You love those golden locks too much. I can tell just by how you brought it up as part of a bet."

Yang started caressing her hair, "Yeah, I love it almost as much as I love Ruby, you know?" She said.

"I can relate," Ferrina said looking up toward the arena and down toward Umbra, "I haven't told anyone else this, but I think you all are worthy of hearing this from me." She smiled, "My most treasured possession is seeing my little sister smile. She's brought me countless years of warmth and happiness. If something were to happen to her…"

"I understand." Yang said.

Rowan and Sycamore were climbing up the fifty foot wall for the second time, "You have gotten faster in the past few months, little brother," Sycamore grunted, "I'm impressed."

"You haven't slacked off much yourself, you big goofball." Rowan laughed, "That's good, last thing this world needs is one of its defenders going soft."

"I could say the same for you." Sycamore said, "Why do you think Umbra made this course the way he did?"

"Umbra builds them based on dreams he has," Rowan replied, "I don't question his methods, he just builds what his brain processes as the best solution to the problem."

"Good man," Sycamore said, "Hey, so that tournament you've been asked to give the opening speech for, it's in a few days right?"

"To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about it," Rowan said as he reached the top. He hopped back into the pool of water on the other side, and popped back up and shook himself dry. His water wicking workout gear would be dried in the two minute time, he wasn't too worried. His mind was firing at full blast and not even thinking of the weights on his body.

Penny looked at Rowan's vitals, "All readings appear normal for someone in Rowan's position." She paused as Ruby blasted her whistle and the Whitemane brothers shot up the fifty foot wall, "It's hard to believe Rowan can push himself that hard. What drives him other than his brother?" She pondered.

"He's doing that so he doesn't lose to Cardin in two days," Redwood said.

Penny looked at the older Faunus with a perplexed expression on her face, "How would Rowan stand a chance of losing?" Penny asked, "I am confused."

"He gave Cardin five days to prepare," Coco replied, "a lot can change in five days."

"I don't think Cardin will be much of a problem." Sun said as the third splash was heard. They all looked at him, "I've only seen him working out in the mornings, nothing serious."

"He has been rather lax in spite of the nature of Rowan's challenge," Pyrrha added, "But I haven't seen him around the school aside from Professor Oobleck's…"

"It's_Dr._Oobleck, MissNikos." The caffeine-hyped huntsman stopped her, "Whatareyoualldoingouthereinthemiddleofthisclearing?"

Rowan appeared, sopping wet from behind the fifty foot climbing wall and shook himself dry, "We're helping Rowan train for his fight against Cardin," Ruby said.

"Isthereareasonforthisobstaclecourse?" Oobleck asked.

"My idea, sir," Umbra replied raising his hand, "I had a feeling Rowan would need something to help him therapeutically after his recovery period was over."

Oobleck looked at the group and then the obstacles, and the arena. His eyes scanned the lashing and knot work on the ropes, the seemed to be sturdy enough, " !" He shouted.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ferrina asked, "I held a lot of the stuff in place while Umbra lashed it. For Dust's sake, I even made sure the lashings were secure."

"Lady's right, sir," Umbra said, "Ferrina and I have a system that works. I layout the courses on paper and design them, Ferrina and I both build the obstacles. She does the heavy lifting and holding and I do the primary lashing. Ferrina also does the safety checks to ensure the lashings will hold for multiple uses. As for the arena, lacquered it to make sure no injuries would be caused."

" , MissOchre," Oobleck said, "itiswithgreathonorandrespectthatIthankyouforyourendeavorsoncreatingthiscourse. It'swellputtogether, seemsbuilttolast, easytouse, andhasrathercrudelythoughtoutsafetymeasuressetinplace, welldone." Her sipped from his thermos, "Iwillhoweverhavetostayheretoensurethatnooneishurt. Whilewe'reonschoolgrounds, itcisimperativethataprofessorsuperviseanoperationofthismagnetude."

"Can't argue with the rules," Ferrina said.

"Now, what seems to be the school of the training?" Oobleck said slowing down his speech, "Strength, speed, power?"

"It's speed, today," Coco said, "yesterday was endurance and reaction time. And after the speed course is done, Yatsuhashi is getting him through strength training."

"And I assume that Rowan's father and siblings are here to assist in a motivational way, yes?" Oobleck inquired sipping from his thermos.

"We're not about to let Rowan lose Weiss." Cy piped up.

"Besides," Ivy said, "word around the school is that he and the rest of Team CRDL are bigots and jerks to the Faunus members of the student body."

Rowan looked at Coco, "Ready for a seventy five foot climb?" the fashionista asked.

Rowan ran over to the unbelievably long rope. "Ready!"

Ruby grabbed her whistle, "Three, two, one!" she gave a lengthy tweet on the whistle and Rowan began climbing the rope. Reaching up with his arms and pulling his legs up keeping a good pace and rhythm. "Bruver wooks wike a caterpidder." Ashe giggled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Winter giggled.

"That's how you climb ropes without a wall to climb with your feet." Nora said, "Just climb up like a caterpillar."

Rowan got to the top of the towering rope. Just like on the fifty foot wall, there was a pool of water at the bottom. Rowan knew he had climbed the equivalent of a mountain, but he had to get down somehow. As he fell, he felt the weightlessness surround him. For a second he saw Weiss in front of him, her silver hair flowing in the wind and a smile on her face that brightened his heart. He snapped back to reality and straightened himself out and hit the water with a resounding splash. He swam to the surface, grabbed the edge and pulled his tired body onto the grass. "How'd I do?" he gasped.

"You made it up in under thirty seconds." Coco said looking at her scroll, "You have twenty minutes for a break. Yatsuhashi's not going to train you if you're just going to pass out on him."

Ivy produced a bottle of tea and three hardboiled eggs, "Better eat this, little brother." She said.

Rowan accepted the snack and ate it gratefully, "How are my vitals looking, Penny," he asked the redhead.

"All levels are in the green, perfectly normal for someone training with excess weight." The android said, "Miss Coco was right to give you a twenty minute rest, you were almost in the yellow. But that is nothing a good rest cannot fix."

"Take your rest and savor every minute of it, Rowan," Yatsuhashi said, "because like Miss Coco, I don't go easy on training sessions." He turned to Yang and winked subtly. The blonde blushed and smiled lightly.

"I didn't expect any different," Rowan said, "I'm glad that you, Coco, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha accepted my request. Though Ruby may have been lenient on the intensity of her training session, but she's a little on the young side."

"I'm a little glad that she is, in this case," Rowan laughed, "I didn't want to burn myself off too much on day one."

Coco shrugged, "I can't argue with that logic."

* * *

Up on the arena platform, Ashe, Luna, Winter, and Nora were a little bored. They'd played tag for long enough and were thinking it was time to hop down from the platform. Since Nora was the strongest of the three, She voluteered to hold Ashe and hop down last. With that decided, Winter and Luna jumped down one after the other. Nora looked to Ashe, "Ready to fly like a fairy?" She asked. Ashe nodded and Nora's face turned into a toothy grin and she hopped through a trapdoor and fell.

The redhead held the Faunus child at arm's length from her, keeping her hands on the middle of her back so she wouldn't fall away. Ashe felt the weightlessness like a blanket on her. She felt just as Nora said, like a fairy flying through the air on butterfly wings. She giggled happy, "I'm fwying," she squealed with delight. Nora carefully pulled the five year old into a hug as they reached the end of the fall. They hit the net and Nora took the brunt of the fall. As she opened her eyes and heard Ashe's giggling, "Again, again!"

"How about we save a little fun for later, huh?" Nora asked, "I don't think your Auntie Ferrina would be happy after I did what I did."

"Okay, Auntie Nowah." Ashe said.

"For now, let's get out of this net." Nora said slipping the Ashe onto her shoulders, "Hold on and I'll climb us out." Ashe hugged her arms firmly around the redhead's neck as she climbed out.

Ferrina looked at Nora as she hopped down with Ashe on her back, "Are you crazy?" she asked, "That could have gotten her killed."

Jaune and Pyrrha stopped the warrior girl from going any further. Jaune spoke up to defend his teammate, "Nora, would never let a kid get hurt on her watch." He said, "If it had been Cy or Winter, then yes. Ashe would have gotten hurt, but Nora does crazy stuff like that all of the time. Because of that, she knows how to keep others from getting hurt."

"I made I took the full force of the fall," Nora added, "I even held Ashe's head close to keep her from getting whiplash."

Ferrina walked over and knelt down to the little girl who moments before had been giggling, "Are you okay, my little Ashe?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Auntie Fewwina." Ashe said, "I'm sowwy I scawed you."

Ferrina hugged her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Nora." Ferrina said, "I just didn't want Ashe to be hurt. She means the world to me. She's as precious to me as Luna is."

"I promise I would never let Ashe get hurt," Nora replied.

"If anyone hurted me," Ashe said, "Auntie Nowah would bweak dere wegs." She raised a tiny fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed pumping both of her fists.

Ferrina laughed, "And I'll help. No one hurts _our_ little Ashe." She said confidently.

"Yeah!" Ashe shouted gleefully while flexing her little arms.

The group started giggling. Ivy walked over and picked the little Faunus up, "That's my tough little sister." She smiled.

Telephe and her team bowed, "Long live Ashe, the strongest of us all!" Xenokles exclaimed.

The group cheered loudly. Dr. Oobleck placed a tiara of flowers on the child's head, "What's dat?" she asked.

Oobleck cleared his throat, "That, young lady," He began, "is a tiara symbolizing your power and innocence." Ashe cocked her head to one side and twitched one ear in confusion, "What I mean to say, is you're the strongest and potentially the most influential of all of us. In spite of your young age, you've made friends from all walks of life. Human, Faunus," He glanced to Penny who looked a little nervous, "Even those who classify as neither."

The group turned to Penny, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, hic." The redhead said, "I'm just a normal girl, hic. Really, I am. Hic!"

Ruby looked at her friend, "Penny, they're your friends too." She said, "You can trust them."

"No, Mr. Ironwood said not to." Penny protested, "I cannot admit what I really am, I do not want to. Hic!"

"Penny," Cy said grabbing the girl's hand, "Tesla knows already, just like me, Ruby, and Rowan. If you keep this a secret, you're only going to end up hurting yourself." The redhead's green eyes met Cy's stone grey eyes, "We promise not to think of you as anything or anyone other than you and who you are." He turned to the rest of them, "Right guys?"

The group smiled lightly and nodded. Penny sighed, "Everyone, the truth is… I'm not a normal girl." She said, "I am an artificial person, the first of my kind capable of producing an aura. I was created to become the future protector of humanity in spite of the existence of huntmen and huntresses."

"So wait, Yang said, "artificial person?"

"She mean's she's an android, you brute," Weiss said.

"But wait," Jaune said, "if Dr. Oobleck, Gizmo, and Ruby knew Penny was an android, did Professor Ozpin know too?"

"Of course he knew, Mr. Arc," Oobleck said, "it's so obvious. She's always got those Atlesean security officers around her. She dances the robot better than anyone I've ever seen. And why else would she follow an order of General Ironwood to keep such a secret matter a secret in such a secretive matter? Also, why would she not refer to him by his title but instead by a moniker of familiarity?"

"So that explains a good deal," Weiss said, "but now, what do we do?"

"I'm don't know," Blake said, "this is a lot of information to understand, but it does explain a lot about why Penny acts so strange." Penny was looking a little glum, her head was hanging low.

Rowan stood and put his hand on Penny's shoulder, "Guys, I think the important thing to do is continue getting to know Penny. Also, we should be respectful of who she is." He looked to Yang, "That, of course, means no puns related to robots or anything in front of anyone who knows. Penny may not be a exactly like us, but she is a person like us. She deserves to be treated as such."

Weiss smiled sadly. She looked to Blake and remembered the events of the previous semester, finding out about her teammate being a Faunus, and an ex-member of the White Fang. She learned to accept Blake for who she was, but Penny, the girl who acted strangely. _No,_ she thought, _I won't be so judgemental, I'm not like… I'm not… him._ She walked over to Penny and took her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Penny," She said in a reassuring tone, "my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Co. I hope we can be good friends."

Penny took note of how unlike her usual self, Weiss was acting. But she too remembered the events of a few months ago. She took it like meeting a new person for the first time and accepted the gesture. Next up was Yang, "Hiya, Penny, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older sister, huntress in training, and lover of all things fun and awesome. I hope we will be great friends." She lightly punched the android on her arm.

Blake came forward next, "My name is Blake Belladonna," She removed her bow revealing to everyone her Faunus trait, "I'm a Faunus and ex-member of the White Fang. I don't agree with how that organization has changed so radically. But, all that aside, I look forward to becoming your friend."

Penny felt an odd warmth slowly resonate with her, before she could give anymore thought to this, Jaune walked up to her and extended his hand, "Hey, Penny, I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said, "I'm the youngest of eight siblings, and I want to be the best leader I can be. But, I am sure we'll be the best of friends." Penny accepted Jaune's hand and shook it.

Next was Pyrrha, "Hello, Penny, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. I'm winner of the Mistrali Battle Championships, four years running. But I promise I'm nice and will be your friend."

Nora and Ren followed suit, "I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren, it's really really really nice to meet you. Ren suffered an injury on a mission now I'm having to speak for both of us. It's not bad really, in fact it's brought the two us closer together. But, you know, not together-together. I mean Ren and I have been friends for _so long_, and I think of him as more of a brother. Anyways, I hope the three of us can be great friends. And if Cardin Winchester does anything to hurt you, we'll break his legs!" She finished extremely enthusiastically. Penny smiled at Nora's optimistic attitude and accepted her friendship.

"'I apologize for Nora,'" Ren signed, "'She does get pretty excited all the time. Anyway I'm Lie Ren, I'm not much of a talker. But I still hope we can be friends, it's nice to meet you Penny.'"

Up next was Sun, "'Sup, Penny, name's Sun Wukong. I'm from Vacuo but I live in Mistral now. I do my own thing, you know. I hope we can be friends." Penny was unsure of how to take the monkey Faunus offer of friendship, but to her a friend was still a friend and not everyone was the same, so she smiled and extended a hand. Sun manipulated the redhead's hand into a fist and bumped it against his own. "That was a fist bump, my way of shaking hands." Sun replied.

Penny processed this in her mind briefly, _Observation: Like all people are different, all their mannerisms are different too, interesting. _Her systems were whirring as she thought about this concept.

Next was a certain tough fashionista, "The names, Coco Adel. I'm a second year student of Team CFVY. When I'm not killing the creatures of Grimm or attending classes, I'm hard at work looking for new wardrobes for myself or my friends. I hope we can be good friends, if not then acquaintances will be sufficient enough." She said haughtily.

Next was the silent white-eyed battle-scarred redhead, "Fox Alistair," He said, "Pleasure to meet you. I let my actions do the talking."

Velvet spoke with a soft lilt in her voice, "I-I'm V-Velvet Scarletina. I'm also a member of Team CFVY. I'm not the strongest of fighters, b-but that that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you." The rabbit Faunus smiled.

Finally on Yatsuhashi came forward and bowed to Penny respectfully, "My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi. It is an honor to meet you, Miss Penny. If you ever need someone to speak to, I promise to listen, as your friend."

After Penny returned the smile she was introduced officially to the rest of Team SSSN. Sage, Scarlet and Neptune had an odd chemistry to them. But they made Penny happy to be around them. After them was Telephe, "My name is Telephe Phoen. I'm flattered to call you my friend." She stepped forward and gently hugged Penny, "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you're a true human, I am accepting of all peoples, I promise." Penny silently returned the hug with a smile.

After they released the hug, it was Hyacinth's turn, "I'm Hyacinth Lazuli, it's a pleasure to meet you Penny. I'm looking forward to being your friend."

Nestur then stepped in to introduce himself, "I'm Nestur Marine, I sincerely hope we can be friends." He smiled and bowed respectfully.

"And I'm Xenokles Lazuli, Hyacinth's twin brother." The final member of Team PHNX said, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

Penny smiled and chuckled a bit. The warm feeling in her chest was getting bigger with each new person she met. She kept silent though as Team WULF began their introductions. First was the leader, "I'm Rowan Whitemane, I'm very glad to meet the real you, Penny. I look forward to being your friend."

"I'm Luna L'Amour," The kitten Faunus said, "I was a victim of violent attack by the White Fang, Ferrina's family took me in. I like meeting new people, and making new friends. So, it goes without saying that I look forward to being your friend, Penny." She hugged Penny firmly.

Umbra started speaking as the girls released each other from the hug, "I'm Umbra Obsidia, I'm a photographer and a prodigy in strategic thinking. I look forward to being friends with you, Penny."

Ferrina was next, "My name's Ferrina Ochre, I'm Luna's adoptive sister. I'm strong and silent, but I always enjoy the company of other's who are different. I can't wait to be your friend, Penny."

"I am Redwood Whitemane, and this is my youngest daughter Ashe," The redhead Faunus said, "I view all those around me as equals, even you. I welcome you as a friend, Penny."

"Hi, Penny," Ashe said softly, "I can't wait to be your fwiend."

"I'm Cypress Whitemane, I hope we're friends forever, Penny." Cy said.

"The name's Sycamore Whitemane," Rowan's older brother said.

"And I'm Ivy Whitemane." Ivy added.

"Doctor Bartholemew Oobleck, delighted to meet you. If there's anything you'd like to discuss on anything anthropologic, I'm always willing to speak assuming you're very attentative." The Professor said in a mildly rapid pace.

Penny could only describe her heart as glowing from the warmth of meeting everyone again as her real self. Finally she turned to Ruby, the scarlet huntress placed both of her hands on the android's shoulders, "Hello, Penny," She said, "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm a first year student at Beacon Academy, by request of Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster. And I am proud to call you my friend."

Penny couldn't contain herself anymore. She moved forward and hugged the huntress, "Thank you," She said with her voice cracking, "thank you all." She felt tears coming from her eyes, "When I first was allowed to roam Vale freely, I never thought I would make a single friend. Until that day Weiss bumped into me. The day that I became your friend, Ruby, I felt absolutely happy." She sniffled a little bit, "But today, after officially introducing myself as who I really am… this is the happiest moment of my life." She calmed down a bit, "I'm sorry," she said, "I just never thought I would have to tell so many people what I really was. I hope that I did not scare anyone when I told my secret."

"You're fine, Miss Penny." Yatsuhashi said, "But Rowan, I believe it is time for my training session. Please make your way to the arena. There we will begin strength training. You will need to remove the leg and wrist weights, leave the vest on and up the weight by ten pounds."

"Alright," Rowan said. He took off the weights strapped to his wrists and ankles. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his muscles. It was, however, short lived. The weight on this torso got ramped up to thirty pounds. They climbed up to the suspended arena and set to work starting with three sets of forty squats, every set Yatsuhashi would add something to weigh Rowan down. Next, Rowan was told to do pushups, three sets of twenty. Yatsuhashi had Rowan hold himself in down position of his pushups for ten seconds. Finally

"You're doing better than I'd expected," Yatsuhashi said, "Try not to lose your grip, Rowan. Just five more pull ups and your set will be over."

"I only hope… my arms don't… give out… before… then." Rowan said as he pulled himself up four times, "Gotta finish," He pulled himself up with all the strength he had left. Every muscle in his body was burning and screaming in exhaustion. "I'm done," He puffed out as held himself up.

"Indeed you are," Yatsuhashi said pulling the Faunus up with one arm, "You've done well. You're aura is nearly gone."

"I'm using the last bits of it to… maintain my consciousness." Rowan huffed.

"You've earned your rest." Yatsuhashi replied as he removed the vest from Rowan's tired body.

As the giant set him down Rowan's body lost its balance, "Well, there goes the last ounce of my strength." Rowan said as he fell backward through the trapdoor and into the rope net below.

Redwood and Sycamore went into the net and pulled the semi-conscious body out of the net. Redwood looked at his son as he drifted off, "Nicely done, my son, nicely done. Sleep well"

* * *

**A/N: So... That Penny feels session was NOT what I wanted to write, but I was feeling sentimental and wanted to do it. Don't like how I wrote it? There's plenty of server memory for reveal fics on this site. Next chapter won't have all the Disney BS, minus a dream scene the likes of which I experimented with in Chapter 21. There will be sparring and combat. I promise.**

**Also, back to the Penny scene, I wrote it mostly because I wanted to get a few feelings out of my system. Felt kinda bummed out a few days ago. But I'm all better now. Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**~Cluny**


	23. Day 5 - Flights, Fights, & Foreshadowing

**Warning: The following chapter contains a scene derived from the anime Food Wars! Shokugeki No Soma! Viewer discretion advised... Not! :P**

* * *

Rowan awakened and found himself lying on a soft, feathery mattress in the Ballroom he'd dreamed up for Weiss and he. He rolled onto his back and found the heiress was already there waiting for him. "Looks like your aura finally regenerated enough for you to come here." She said, "I'm glad, because I never got a chance to spend much time with you the past two days."

"I really missed you too." Rowan said softly.

Weiss helped the Faunus to his feet, "Think you can stand on your own?" she asked.

"Seeing as my aura is at a level that we can meet in the dream world," Rowan started, "I guess you're probably cuddling a pillow tightly in your dorm, right?"

Weiss blushed, "Y-yes, I am. It's mostly because I can't stop thinking about you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, to be honest I've woken up cuddling a pillow after a Dream Realm visit with you," He winked. Weiss' blush deepened, "Hey, I have a question for you, a really good one." He said getting the heiress' attention.

"Hmm," Weiss was curious, "What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" Rowan asked. The heiress' eyes opened wide, "I have enough for both of us to go on a little two hour flight in astral form. If you want to, that is."

Weiss was speechless, "R-R-Rowan, I-I'd love to." She finally stammered out.

"Okay, then take my hand," Rowan smiled. Weiss hesitated, flying without wings was possible. However, there was the fact that eventually one would plummet to the ground. She learned from her experiences during the entrance test in the Emerald Forest, Yang and Ruby had managed to soar through the air with the aid of their weapons while the heiress had used her glyphs like a stairway into the trees. But, knowing Rowan may provide a way of unrestricted flight was too tantalizing an offer to pass up. She grasped the wolf Faunus' hand and felt the world move downward.

Before the heiress knew it, she was back in her team's dorm room. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Blake was busy reading one of her books, Yang was busy snoring, and Ruby was curled up asleep and snuggling her pillow. "Spending time with your mother?" She asked. Ruby didn't stir from her pleasant slumber. Weiss was mildly perplexed, but then looked down to see she was floating just above the floor. She looked to her bed and saw herself sleeping cuddled up with her pillow. Zwei lay curled up at the heiress' feet snoring softly. She may not have spent much time with the corgi, but the fact that he slept in her bed silently made her glad Ruby and Yang's father sent him.

"Hey, you're already floating," Rowan said catching the heiress off guard, "you're a natural at this."

"Shh," The heiress hissed, "can't you see my teammates are asleep?"

"Relax, Weiss," The Faunus said, "we're on a higher dimensional plain than they are. Unless one of them is a spirit medium or clairvoyant, no one can see or hear us." He offered the heiress his hand, "Now come on, we have a little under two hours before we have to return to our bodies."

"Why two hours," Weiss asked.

"That's how long I can be away from my body without any major issues," The wolf Faunus replied, "I ended up waking up cold. Without my aura coursing through my body, the ice dust started to freeze me from the inside." Weiss rose up and hugged him, "What was that for?" Rowan asked.

"A reassurance that I would keep you out of your body over that two hour limit," The heiress said kissing him on the lips, "Now show me what you wanted to show me."

Rowan smiled and they flew right through the wall. They were high above the ground. Floating in the clear night air, nothing to hold them down, not gravity, not their emotions, not their worries. Rowan crouched in midair and flew toward the ground and then turned skyward. "WAHOOO!" He cried as he ascended into the air.

"How much practice does it take to fly like that?" Weiss called to him, "This is my first time doing this and, well I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"Best thing to do is not think of any living barriers that would otherwise hold you back." Rowan said, "Think of yourself as a fish in an infinite ocean. No predators, no prey, just you and the freedom of the skies above."

Weiss thought over this for a brief moment, _So, I just need to be free like a bird. Not a care in the world. I may as well try._ She cleared her mind and jumped like she was going off a diving board and fell straight toward the ground, and turned up and rocketed toward the sky. In her ascension, she performed a pirouette. As she came out of the spiral, she felt a wave of warmth burst forward and she let out a squeal of joy.

The two of them flew over all of Beacon, not daring to venture beyond the walls. "We may be able to go unseen to most people and animals," Rowan said, "but the Grimm can still see us, and they can still hurt us." So they stayed near the campus.

* * *

Professor Ozpin had been watching them from the lofty perch of his office. He was a clairvoyant man given his years of experience, but that part he chose to keep to himself. He chuckled as he watched them play like children in the sky, "Rowan and Weiss," He said taking a sip from his mug, "two childhood friends bonded together by fate and love, and faith in one another." He sighed as he remembered nearly three weeks ago when Ironwood had contacted the Council about his "lackadaisical" nature in handling the looming threat which he was well aware of to begin with. "If your faith in me wasn't waning so thin, James my friend, if only…"

* * *

Weiss and Rowan re-entered their bodies and rendezvoused in the ballroom. When they saw each other, Weiss jumped on Rowan, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Her lips assaulted the nearly helpless Faunus' face. When she'd finally calmed down she was still giggling like a little school girl, "Rowan, that was _so_ much fun." She kissed the Faunus holding it as long as her lungs would allow, "I loved it! I loved all of it!" She paused and stared deeply into Rowan's eyes, "And I love you." She kissed him again, deeply and softly. "I've never known a moment where I've felt more alive than I did tonight. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rowan"

The Faunus looked at Weiss, "I'm glad you had fun, my princess." He smiled, "and I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep. Their day was soon to begin.

* * *

The heiress woke up smiling again, cuddling her pillow. She felt butterflies in her heart. She sat up in her bed and scratched Zwei on the back of his head. Ruby popped her head down, "Did you and Rowan have a good time last night?" She asked her partner.

Weiss glanced to the scythe weilder, "Yeah," she said, "he showed me how to fly. He used his semblance to take both of us out of our bodies and we flew over all of Beacon."

Ruby pouted, "Aw, man, lucky." She moaned, "All Cy can do is walk through walls." She rolled over on her back with her head still hanging upside down.

"Ruby, I'm sure Cy can do a lot of things once he fully understands his semblance." Weiss tried to reassure her leader, "I mean he'll probably show you all sorts of ways he can use his intangibility. He already is really close to you, and he did fall through the sky with you yesterday. Who knows, in a few years you could be going a little further from kissing his cheek."

Ruby blushed, "Speaking of kissing," she said, "what's your opinion on Ferrina and Yang?"

"Oh, those two will definitely be at each other's throats." Weiss giggled.

"No," Ruby said, "I mean how they kinda flirt with each other." She rolled back on her stomach, "Like two days ago when Ferrina kissed Yang. Or yesterday when Yang made a bet and put her hair on the line. She'd never make a bet that involved her hair. I mean she washes and conditions it and if someone so much as plucks as on strand from it, she literally tears them limb from limb. And I'm not sure what it would be like if anyone harmed me."

"I had that conversation with her once." Weiss said, "She was even scared of what she'd do." She reached up and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Why'd you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Because you're less likely to kill me for that," Weiss replied. They both were silent for a moment, a short moment. They both started laughing. With their moment of seriousness out of their systems, they got up and got ready to face the day.

* * *

Morning classes went by swiftly, Ruby had a Grimm Studies oral presentation to give… she passed with a perfect score. Yang and Blake were asked rapid fire questions by Dr. Oobleck, they did their best to stay on top of everything they could… the over caffeinated professor was impressed and lightened their workload for the evening. Weiss was content throughout the day, only she had a call half of the way through the morning. It was a member of the Schnee Dust Co.'s board of directors. Weiss' father, Grau, was headed to Beacon the next day to negotiate – or in the case of their usual father/daughter conversations since the dust car theft from the White Fang, interrogation which would more than likely end in a screaming match – the release of Nóinín O'Carrol. She dreaded the fact that the treacherous dictator would also find out about Rowan dating her.

She hardly ate anything from her lunch, until Rowan got her attention, "Everything okay, princess?" he asked.

"She's probably wondering how awesome a date with me will be." Cardin boasted. Russell, Sky, and Dove were laughing to help string along the mood.

"Oh, so you've been training that hard, Cardin?" Rowan asked in child-like bewilderment, "Show me what you've trained on."

"Oh, sure I'm not going to do anything to hurt your feelings, freak?" Cardin asked folding his arms confidently.

"No no no," Rowan said playing it cool, "I'm just a lowly Faunus who spent two days relaxing and have spent yesterday and the day before pushing myself to the point that I passed out." He closed his eyes and turned to face his opponent with his face solemn with exhaustion, "Seriously, Yang, Ruby, Coco, and Yatsuhashi have given me workouts that have pushed me to the point of collapse." He opened one eye lazily, "I'm surprised I had the strength to pull myself outta bed this morning." He noticed Cardin's face flicker in worry. The cool minded Faunus decided to fake out Cardin a bit more, "So tell me, what have you been doing in preparation for our test of skill tomorrow? Humor me a little. The lowly, freak that is Rowan Darius Whitemane longs to hear."

Cardin was sweating in his armor. He felt a chill race up his spine. He'd been practicing against his teammates and looking up ways to combat a wolf Faunus which give him a small leg up on Rowan. That was the one thing that he'd begun since the incident with Jaune in Forever Fall last semester. But when he'd heard that he'd been training with those four, it was enough to make him tremble. First there was Yang, the blonde who put forth little effort in mopping the floor with his team over a week ago and took on the Atlesean Juggernaut only to tie with her. Then Ruby, who was faster than anyone at Beacon and just as feisty as her sister, dangerous business. Next was Coco, everyone at Beacon knew about her. Since the breach in Vale over three weeks ago, all the buzz was over the fact that she stared down a Beowolf and beat it with a studded tote. And finally, the giant that was Yatsuhashi. Need the world, cruel as it was drag, Cardin even further down from his self-made pinnacle of superiority. "I've been weapon training, yeah." He said holding up his façade to cover his nervousness.

"Oh, that's good," Rowan said, "anything else?"

"Well, I did a little standard weight lifting and cardio to build myself into shape for the match." Cardin said.

"Huh, how much extra weight did you use?" Rowan asked.

Cardin raised an eyebrow, "Uh, do what now?"

"Well the past two days I've had aura reactant training weights on." Rowan said, "Before five days ago, I've had no idea of how to fight you. So I went with building up my stamina and pushing myself to the breaking point. Yesterday I was suspended fifty feet above a cargo net doing pullups in a thirty pound weighted vest. Yatsuhashi had to lift me up onto the platform I was hanging from and when my feet touched it… I just collapsed and fell into the net. Less comfortable than you'd imagine."

By now, Cardin and his team thought the wolf boy insane, _How the heck is this freak not dead from pushing himself that hard?_ Cardin screamed mentally.

Coco's scroll beeped, "Hey, Rowan," she said, "quit fraternizing with your opponent; you've got a five on one sparring match back on that platform."

Rowan gave a thumb's up and a smirk, "Well, Cardin, it's been a scream," He said nonchalantly, "but alas the sparring ring beckons. See you tomorrow."

Russel looked at Cardin, "Did they say a five on one match?" he asked.

"Sounds like that freak is taking this more seriously than you, Cardin," Sky added.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Cardin," Dove enquired, "I mean Weiss Schnee's not the _only _girl on Remnant with a silver spoon."

Cardin growled, "But taking her from that freak would mean he'd possibly break down and cry." He clenched his fists.

Ferrina hadn't gone with the group and overheard every detail, "Is the great Cardin Winchester threatened by a certain wolf Faunus?" She asked like she was speaking to a wounded child.

Cardin blushed lightly, "That's none of your business girlie," he spat.

Ferrina feigned being taken aback, "Girlie?" She asked.

"Girlie~." Cardin replied enunciating the word heavily.

"Girlie." Ferrina said calmly. She grabbed her glass and poured the Star-Spark Cola inside all over Cardin.

"What the…" Cardin was shocked and angry, "Why did you do that?"

"Let that prove what I'm about to say," Ferrina growled shooting Team CRDL a death glare that literally drained them of all of their color, "I. Am. NOT." She crushed the glass in her hand to further add to the intensity of what she had to say, "Girlie." She stomped her foot and moved forward throwing the entire commissary in a deafening blanket of silence. Cardin and his team could swear that the Atlesean Juggernaut's eyes were glowing like a white-hot fire, "Try my temper again and I swear, with Monty as my witness, you'll live to regret every moron decision that you four brainless piles of Ursae-filth have ever made!" She lowered her head and walked right up to them her eyes a white hot inferno of disgust, "Am I making myself _absolutely_ clear?" She hissed with words billowing with venom.

Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky were paralyzed in fear. The iron taste of bile edging to the back of their throats as they nodded in confirmation, "Y-y-yes," They managed to squeak out.

With a harrumph, Ferrina turned and walked out of the commissary. As she reached the door she turned and said, "What just happened never leaves this room, got it?" She clenched a fist. Various murmurs of confirmation echoed throughout the commissary, "Good." She walked out to join the rest of her friends as business as usual continued in her wake.

Professor Ozpin walked in behind them, "It seems you've been beaten down by the true Ferrina Ochre, gentlemen." They stood still, "I've heard anyone who's ever called her girlie to her face ended up getting all of their bones broken in one fell swoop. But, you can never be too sure with such boisterous rumors." He sipped his mug and struck his cane against the tile floor. The room grew silent again as the sound echoed through the room, "In light of the big match between Cardin Winchester and Rowan Whitemane tomorrow, classes tomorrow as well as mission assignments with be postponed. The schedule for meals will be at regular times. Also, for tonight only, curfew will be extended by two hours. Are there any questions?" There was no response, "Very well, I'll see you all tomorrow in the combat arena. Thank you for your attention. Carry on." He took a sip from his mug once again and sauntered off to his office.

"I'm not going to be outdone by that miserable freak," Cardin said, "Alright, you three, let's get going. Today's the last day we have to prepare. Come on!" And so the members of Team CRDL ran off to the training arena.

* * *

At first, Professor Goodwitch was confused. She walked into the courtyard and was greeted by the massive group of Rowan's supporters and his training partners waiting for her. They were standing around a large box with the Schnee Dust Co. logo emblazoned on the side. She had been asked by Rowan himself to supervise a five on one match, or rather a series or five-on-one matches. She adjusted her glasses and pulled out her tablet, "Very well, students," She said, "follow me to the training grounds."

Umbra held up a hand, "We've got a different location in mind, ma'am." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" Glynda asked.

"We don't want to give Cardin and his team any sort of tactical advantage." Rowan said, "But where the matches will be taking place today is off site and requires the supervision of a Professor. And seeing as how you're the main professor in charge of combat training scenarios here at Beacon, I figured you'd be the most appropriate choice. Will that be okay with you, Professor Goodwitch?"

Glynda thought about the policies that were in place for the type of situation she was being requested. She also knew that what Rowan said about her was more or less the truth. She sighed, "Very well, Mr. Whitemane, take me to this training area you spoke of."

The group all stood and began the significant trek to the obstacle course. When Glynda saw the arena suspended above the cargo net she was actually impressed. "Well, I've never seen a floating arena suspended that high before, Miss Ochre, Mr. Obsidia," She adjusted her glasses.

"Suspended by dust infused ropes," Umbra said, "and coated in some of the best lacquer money can buy."

"Where did you procure high grade lacquer and ropes like that?" Glynda asked.

"I know a guy." Umbra smirked, "Well, three guys, in this case."

"Of course," Glynda sighed, "why didn't I reach that conclusion?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well now, who were you planning on facing, Mr. Whitemane?" She asked.

"Coco, Yatsuhashi, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha," Rowan replied.

Glynda would have asked why those five were chosen specifically, but then she looked over their statistics mentally. _Coco's gun tote has a high fire rate, Rowan's planning to stay ahead of that with weights. Yatsuhashi's strength is formidable, If this young man can learn to overpower that he'll be well prepared. Yang has a good amount of stamina so she'll push him enough to be ready for tomorrow. Ruby's speed and sniper rifle is perfect for testing his reaction time. Pyrrha's a renowned fighting champion in both physical and mental prowess, I can see why Rowan chose her as an opponent._ She smiled faintly, "Very good choices, Mr. Whitemane. Shall we proceed to the arena?"

"Professor, the battle will actually start here on the course." Umbra stated, "Those not participating or judging the battle please make your way to the viewing platforms." He motioned toward a set of trees with ladders down the trunk. Each tree had a viewing platform anchored fifteen feet above the arena platform and was connected by rope bridges. To keep the people inside safe from harm, there were ventilated panes of dust enforced glass.

As each member of the group walked to a tree trunk, Cy stayed behind, "Rowan," he said, "don't hurt Ruby too badly. She made a promise to me yesterday for this afternoon."

Ruby winked, "Cy," the huntress replied, "I promise I'll be okay. Weiss actually called in a few items for us this morning, rubber rounds and everything."

Weiss was still at the bottom of the tree, "She's right, Cy, that's what was in that crate," She said, "I don't want any serious injury during a training exercise."

Professor Goodwitch looked at Weiss, "That was a commendable action on your part, Miss Schnee." She said, "But next time it would be better for you to inform Professor Ozpin or myself when you do so."

"Yes ma'am." Weiss said, "Cy, hurry up. Don't want a rubber bullet to hit you by accident."

"Coming, Weiss." Cy said. He hurried over to her and climbed up the ladder.

Glynda looked at her tablet and set up the teams, "Alright, finalized teams roster is as follows: Rowan Whitemane on team one, Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. My recommendation, Mr. Whitemane is that for round one you set your vest to ten pounds your arm and leg weights at five pounds. I know you can go higher than that, but you don't want to burn yourself out on the first match. I'm sure you understand."

"At least you're not the General," Rowan said, "that old codger wants maximum limits on the first round and pushing further and further past that in subsequent rounds."

"Typical of that man," Glynda grumbled, "But all of that aside, there will be a ten minute rest period after match."

Coco looked at her, "Why ten minutes?" She asked, "We can do with one…"

"Miss Adel," Glynda stopped the fashionista, "need I remind you that Mr. Whitemane is trying to build himself up, not kill himself. Ten minutes of rest will help give him time to recover his aura and adjust to higher weight levels before the next match starts." She looked to them and asked, "Are we all ready?" She asked. The six fighters nodded, "Let the match commence!"

* * *

The group in the treetop watch area saw the events unfold. Coco deployed her chain gun as the melee fighters fell back and Ruby propelled herself behind the tree line. Rowan drew his sai and slid back. The added twenty pounds did not bother him, but it was only the beginning of the first round. "Standard move for Rowan to open up like that," Ferrina said, "It gives him distance from melee attackers."

"But it's useless in this situation," Fox stated, "Coco's gun and Ruby's sniper rifle have enough range to close that gap. And then there are Yang's and Pyrrha's weapons."

"Pyrrha's weapon has close to mid-long range capabilities," Jaune said, "She'll have Rowan's strategy figured out and thought through in no time."

"Don't mark my son down as having lost just yet, Mr. Arc." Redwood warned, "He may look predictable, but he's crafty. Isn't that right, Umbra?"

"He's still unable to beat me at strategy games," Umbra remarked, "but the dude is good at on the fly strategies. He's given me plenty of close calls, I will give him that."

* * *

Coco had begun trying to hit Rowan with a hail of rubber bullets from her chain gun. Rowan strafed to the side and flung one of his sai at her. Coco aimed at the projectile and fired a short burst to deflect it. Rowan shifted out of the path of the fashionista's bullets and sprinted toward her in a zigzag to keep from getting hit by a shot from Ruby. Pyrrha covered for Coco, transforming Miló into its rifle form and opening fire on Rowan. The wolf Faunus dodged under the hail of rounds from Coco's gun, while also avoiding rounds from Miló. He rolled to get back to his feet only to be met by a hit to the stomach from Yang.

Rowan clutched his remaining sai for dear life and did his best to block Yang's punches. "Huh, what's wrong, Rowan," She taunted while keeping her assault up, "too much of a challenge for you? Or am I too much woman for you?"

At that moment, Rowan's eyes went steel blue. He altered his grip on the hilt of the sai and slashed at her with the claw, snarling as he did it. Yang backed away to avoid getting slashed in the face. "What's wrong, Yang? Am _I_ too much of a challenge for you, or too much _man_ for you?"

Yang growled in frustration, she'd never been taunted by an opponent before. Well, not the way Rowan had, turning her own taunt on her like that. She would have lost her cool had her opponent not darted back and retrieve his other sai, dodging a deluge of bullets as he moved. It wasn't long befpre Rowan was backed into the fifty foot rope wall. His eyes widened as Yatsuhashi charged him. Thinking quick dug the claws of his sai into the wall and scampered up the wall narrowly missing the impact of the green armored giant's fist. Twenty feet up the wall, the fleeing Faunus pulled his sai from wall. He then pushed off of the wall and backflipped behind the massive fighter. While in midair, Rowan holstered his sai, drew his bow, pulled back on the string and loosed a bolt of white lightning that froze Yatsuhashi in place. His lower body was encased in ice along with his fist. Yatsuhashi struggled to get free, but it was no good, he was done for the round. When Rowan landed he retracted his bow and redrew his sai. _That's one down and four to go._ He thought, _Trouble is, that trick won't work the same way twice. Gotta be careful._

* * *

Back on the viewing platforms, Weiss felt her heart nearly skip a beat. Winter placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder, "It's okay sis, Rowan's doing pretty well for his first round."

"Your sister's right, Weiss," Blake added, "he's doing much bettwr than I would have."

"I find that hard to believe, Blake." Weiss protested.

"The reason he's doing so well is because he's got two more minds thinking in conjunction to his own." Ferrina said.

"What do you mean two more minds?" Weiss asked.

"She means Rowan's body is taking mental cues from the two snow wolves that he summons, dudette." Umbra explained, "It's his pack mentality, you dig? He thinks with Kota and Niju, planning out strategic movements, attack patterns, efficient methods of conserving energy while using aura based attacks. It's totally out of sight, man."

"That's my boy." Redwood smiled.

Penny was busy monitoring Rowan's aura levels, "All of Rowan's vitals are still in the green." She said, "He certainly does know how to fight five on one matches efficiently."

In another platform, Nora and Luna had their eyes glued to the fight. Every close call had them wincing and sighing with relief. Ren stood watching with his eyes locked on Rowan, impressed with the efficiency of his movements and ability to hold off the onslaught of his five opponents' opposition. _Rowan, the way you fight certainly gives you an edge over Cardin,_ he thought.

* * *

Rowan was doing fine on the ground until Yang had gotten the bright idea to throw mud in the Faunus' eyes. This would have been an advantage against anyone else. But Rowan's meditation had given him an acute advantage, heightened sense of aura detection. He holstered his sai and focused himself. His opponents were baffled until a gust of wind rustled his hair. They could feel the air grow thick with their own anticipation.

Yang twitched and charged at Rowan. She moved into punch him square in the head. Rowan countered with an outward block closing the blonde's follow up attack window. In an instant, Yang felt her weight take a painful shift as Rowan grabbed her wrist kepther moving and dealt a painful straight punch to the lower section of the brawler's ribs.

Yang lost her balance and clutched her tendered side, "That was for throwing mud in my eyes, Xiao Long." Rowan snarled shooting the blonde an accusing finger, "You wanna real challenge, you got it." the blinded Faunus balled his fist and gave a thumbs down.

Coco retracted her gun into its tote form as Pyrrha ran at Rowan with Miló in its sword form and Akoúo at the ready. Rowan heard the gladiator's hastened footsteps approaching him and focused his aura into his fists. The wolf Faunus crossed his arms over his chest. His fists glowed blue as he swept them down to his sides. Yang looked at the boy's hands and saw a set of ethereal claws overshadowing his hands. _I think I may have goofed up our chances for this first round._ She thought sheepishly. She looked over to Coco who shot her a disapproving glare. _I am so in for it later. _The brawler winced.

* * *

Back in the viewing platforms, Sycamore's face dawned a knowing smirk, "Rowan's amping it up now." he said.

"Things are about to get heavy, man." Umbra said.

"What are you two talking about?" Velvet asked still in a state of surprise from seeing her teammate getting immobilized.

Sycamore pointed to Rowan, "See those blue claws over my younger brother's hands?" He asked. The rabbit Faunus looked and sure enough, there was a set of light blue claws extending two inches past the tips of Rowan's fingers. "Those claws are a slightly higher level of the astral projection semblance." Sycamore continued, "It takes good amount of focus to maintain it. But it does require a little aura to keep it up."

"His aura level is dropping slowly now," Penny said, "but it's still in the green for now."

Weiss looked at the display, "At least he took one of the hard hitting opponents out and kept that blonde brute from taking him out early." She said.

Winter looked at the readings, "I just hope Rowan doesn't go overboard." she said.

"Me too, Winter." Weiss agreed.

* * *

Pyrrha got in a swing with Miló, leaving a knick on Rowan's cheek. The impaired Faunus retaliated with a swipe of his aura claws. Pyrrha raised Akoúo in defense as Rowan raked his claws across its surface. Before Rowan could get a second hit in, a shot from Crescent Rose caught him in the palm of his hand. Rowan took this as a signal to smell out the pool of water near the fifty foot climbing wall. He had to get his sight back. Throwing caution to the wind, he jumped into the cold water and rubbed the mud from his eyes.

As Rowan surfaced for breath, his ears perked up. Coco and Yang came from behind the wall and opened fire. The wolf Faunus ducked under the water as the brawler and fashionista's bullets impacted one another. Rowan came up and narrowly avoided a shot from above, courtesy of Ruby and Crescent Rose. _Gah, almost had him._ Ruby yelled at herself. She jumped back to get to another perch but long shards of ice caught her cape and pinned her to the ground. She turned to pull her cloak free but felt her legs freeze up from a bolt of ice lightning. She was out of the fight.

Yatsuhashi broke free from his icy prison, brushed himself off and walked over and carefully pulled the younger huntress and her cloak free. "Are you alright, miss Ruby?" he asked.

Then brunette laughed a bit in embarrassment, "Yeah, thanks," she said shyly, "uh, you can… put me down now, eh hehe."

Yatsuhashi set the small girl down, "I guess that we both weren't expecting to be the first fighters taken out." They walked over to join their professor, "Well, at least Coco, Yang, and Pyrrha are still in the fight." Yang's aura bar dropped into the red and started beeping. There was a splash accompanying the notification.

"Make that Coco and Pyrrha," Ruby corrected. Yang sulked her way over to them, "You okay, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, I got my hair all wet, sis," She groaned, "of course I'm not okay." Her fists clenched, "I tried to lure Rowan into Coco's line of sight. But, Rowan grabbed me and threw me between him and Coco and kicked me into a hail of bullets and it really hurt." She whined.

"Miss Xiao Long," Glynda said, "I'm surprised you would go out so soon. Same for the two of you, Miss Rose, Mr. Daichi. I never thought Mr. Whitemane would use a reckless strategy like that." She looked down at her tablet, "Miss Adel's meter is floating just above…" There was a loud crackle of electricity accompanied by a beeping sound, "...make that just below the red line."

"I'll go get her." Yatsuhashi said.

"Woah, Rowan's sure a ruthless fighter," Ruby said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have thrown mud in his eyes," Yang said, "It was like I flipped a switch and made him go all beast mode on us."

"Or it may have been you asking if you were too much woman for him," Glynda said not taking her eyes off of her tablet, "His file did say that he did have a tendency to go over the edge when taunted. He gets a bit hot blooded when someone teases him."

"I did see his eyes change colors," Yang said, "they were deep green first, then they were all steel blue and stuff."

"Hmm, I've only heard of a Faunus' eyes turning that color which you described if they were from the Whitemane family," Glynda said, "it's part of a spirit that inhabits their minds, the Inner Beast."

"So it's like a supernatural supercharge," Yang said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Glynda replied.

Shots rang out from the arena, "Sounds like Rowan's found Pyrrha." Ruby said. The platform shook slightly as ice fireballs exploded against the lacquered surface. Clouds of steam rose from the platform and blew in the wind. "Looks like they're really taking each other apart up there," They watched as the remaining combatants' aura bars dropped dangerously closer to the red.

"Yeah," Yang said, "I've think Rowan saved Pyrrha for last to see what she's really made of." There was an echoing howl that pierced the air snowflakes and wind swirled around the platform. "What was that?" the blonde asked in a fear-stricken voice. There was a beeping sound that brought their attention to Glynda's tablet, "Whatever that was, it was enough for Mr. Whitemane to beat Miss Nikos." The professor said.

Up on the platform Rowan took in a deep breath as he sat down looking at Pyrrha. The red haired gladiator sat up, "I take it that was your inheritance in action, yes?"

"Yeah," Rowan said his eyes returning to their usual emerald green color, "I only use that when I'm in a real pinch. I used it when I was at full strength once and got really sick the next morning." He helped her to her feet. "You put up as much of a fight as I thought you would. That's why I fought you last."

The two walked to a nearby trapdoor and jumped down one after the other. When they hit the net, all they could do was look at themselves and crack up into bouts of laughter. They got their giggle fits under control and climbed out of the net.

"Mr. Whitemane, Miss Nikos," Glynda said, "very well done; a little slower than I would have anticipated, but a nicely paced match, given the circumstances." She looked at the weights on Rowan's body, "Mr. Whitemane, I want you double the weight of your vest, wrist, and ankle weights. We only have enough time for two more matches. And, as I recall, Miss Rose made a promise to do something later with your little brother. I don't often do things like this," She adjusted her glasses, "but since it seems like something important, I'll be willing to shorten the sessions from five matches to three. It will of course mean young Rowan will need to significantly increase his weight the next two rounds. So that means double this next round and double that for the following round."

"Oh boy," Rowan deadpanned, "I can hardly wait."

The next round went by a little slower than the preceding round. Rowan was nearly overwhelmed by all five opponents in the first five minutes. His aura bar sank to the yellow and he was almost out of breath. But, this gave him time to evaluate how and when he had to move to avoid getting tripped over his own feet. His biggest obstacle was being unable to quickly dodge heavy hits from Yatsuhasi, flurries of bullets from Coco's gun tote, and high velocity bullets from Ruby. Climbing the walls to mount an aerial attack proved more difficult with the increase in weight. By some miracle, Rowan managed to take out both Coco and Pyrrha by getting between them and leaping into the air. Pyrrha had her shield knocked out of her grasp leaving her no defense against the remaining bullets. Coco took a heavy hit to the forehead making her drop her gun. Both girls were knocked off balance as Rowan landed with a heavy thud and drew his bow and froze their arms and legs with an unusual combination of blue and yellow dust infused with the ice dust within him. The wolf's body felt its limit coming hard, he needed to finish this round, and fast.

_I've taken out Coco, and Pyrrha. _He thought, _The heavy firepower and the seasoned champion have been taken down. I need to take down the tank, the brawler, and…_ A rubber grazed his canine ear, _the sniper. _He growled. _Okay, gotta think. Yang's good at short fights, but I'm nearly spent and using my secret weapon my do more harm than good. These weights are pushing my body beyond the limits, an adrenaline rush like this will only last as long as my mind can keep my body off of the consequences of such an endeavor._ His train of thought was cut off as Yang thundered toward him, _Here we go, round two, hold the relief._ He brought his arm up and blocked the blonde's attack. He felt a wave of seething heat and electricity rush through his arm. His ears stood straight up as he heard Yatsuhashi lumbering toward him. _Not what how I wanted to take either of these two down, but beggars can't be choosers_.He shuffled back and elbowed the giant in his stomach, grabbed his shoulder the opposite hip and lifted him head down and dropped him back-first on top of Yang. The blow hurt enough for them to tap out.

Ruby watched almost helplessly from her sniper's perch. A sai from a now sprinting Rowan flew right at her. She took aim with Crescent Rose and fired. The rubber bullet hit the metal weapon and deflected it back to the Faunus. He caught without slowing down and used his momentum and weight to run up the tree and hook his arm around Ruby's waist. He took the huntress' arm and said, "Please don't make me do something that will make my little brother hate me."

"I submit." The scarlet huntress giggled.

"Good," Rowan said as he pushed off the tree trunk and flew backward, "because I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Don't want to break your brother's heart, huh?" Ruby asked.

"That and I don't want Cy to postpone getting strawberry milkshakes with his favorite someone." Rowan replied.

"How did," Ruby asked as Rowan wiggled his ears, "oh, hehe, wolf ears. Right."

"As long as you two have fun and don't get into trouble," Rowan cautioned, "I'm okay with it."

Ruby smiled and punched the wolf Faunus on the arm as they walked onto the rest of the wolf Faunus' opposition. Yang was massaging her shoulders, "Ugh, why'd you have to drop a mountain of green armor on top of me, Rowan?" She groaned.

"I wanted to take out two people at once and using Yatsuhashi as a means to an end seemed like a good idea at the time." Rowan said.

"I'm gonna be sore for a week after this," Yang whined.

A pouch of Whitemane pills fell from the viewing platform, "One of those might help before this third round, son." Redwood called down, "It sounds like Yang may need it."

Rowan pulled out a pill for himself and passed the rest to everyone else in the group. The wolf Faunus chewed into his pill and felt his energy return to him. It was enough to lessen the tingling in his weighted limbs and lower his heart rate. His aura regenerated instantly and helped to compensate for the extra one hundred twenty pounds on his body. In spite of the meager boost to his body's aura, Rowan found that moving around felt like he was in a swimming pool of honey. He felt the fatigue setting in already, he went into a meditative state as he made a request, "Guys, this is the final round," He said, "I'm not holding back this time. So, do me a favor…" He paused, "…come at me… with everything that you've got." His eyes went steel blue again and were only half lidded.

* * *

The air grew thick, even little Ashe was scared, "Auntie Fewwina, is it awmost ovah?" She asked tightly huddling her protector's chest.

"This is the final round, sweetheart," Ferrina said, "but I promise, you're okay. I'll look after you." She kissed the little Faunus on the top of her head.

Cy stared at Ruby, and clasped his hands and hands tightly over his heart and gently shut his eyes, "Momma, Miss Summer," he said, "please keep Ruby safe. Give her enough strength and speed to keep her from getting hurt."

Weiss grew slightly tense as she watched the readings on Rowan's vitals stabilize. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Weiss, is something wrong? Do you need something?" Penny asked.

"I just need someone to tell me Rowan's going to be okay, Penny," Weiss shivered. Her eyes remained locked on the screen.

Penny gently hugged Weiss, "He will be okay Weiss," she said, "my analysis of his fighting style and brain waves say so."

"What do you mean, Penny," Winter asked.

"There's a slight increase in his brain wave activity," Penny replied, "His aura detection and control abilities have increased. I believe this battle will be difficult for everyone."

Telephe overheard this, "With Rowan having his weight nearly doubled," She said, "he'll be severely limited. If he's not careful, he'll burn himself out. Increased brainwaves or not," She deadpanned.

Weiss could only gulp in anticipation.

* * *

Penny couldn't have been more right. When Glynda began the third round, Rowan closed his eyes and charged at Yang. The blonde's semblance roared to life as she dealt the Faunus a kick to the stomach sending him slowly stepping back as Yatsuhashi charging at him. Rowan shrugged the hits off grudgingly, keeping his composure. Ruby sped in and nearly cleaved him in two. The durable vest and the Faunus' aura took a majority of the hit. Rowan glanced at his scroll, is aura was nearly half-way gone now. _Limited movement,_ He grunted in his head, _I'm using all of my strength just to stand. I need to keep myself focused. Just breathe, in through the nose, out through the mouth._ He clapped his hands together, inhaled through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. _Just like meditating at the waterfall._ He mused in his mind, _Just need to let go of all my concerns and doubts. Drown out all distractions and focus only on the aura of the planet and those around me. The pain only ties me to the mortal plain; my semblance frees me from those bonds. Let your aura flow free and guide your body. Stop and listen._

Coco, Pyrrha, and Ruby spaced themselves in a three-point arc in front of Rowan. The Faunus' ears twitched as it listened intently. He inhaled again, raising his hands to where his wrists lay just in front of the center of his forehead. Holding his breath, Rowan left is heart beat echo through his body. Like a sonar wave, each contraction generated a pulse which was magnified by his aura and resonated with the aura of all five of his opponents. This trick gave him a picture he could use to plan out his exact move set in an instant. _Ruby's to my left, Pyrrha's to my right, and Coco's taking center stage. Normally the focus would be to take out the middle and let the side targets take each other out. But, factoring in the ever present burden on my body plus to heavy hitting targets flanking me on both sides, the down the middle approach is suicidal. Option two: take out the single shot opponents then the middle opponent. Again, factor in my current burden plus hand-to-hand combat with flanking melee opponents. Conclusion: Best move, keep distance and take out the lighter and less armored opponent first. Draw in attention from heavier opponent. Stun and propel toward heavy fire opponent in the middle, thus distracting single shot opponents and leaving all four open for immobilization. Possibility of success: twenty percent with current availability of aura. _He huffed, _This had better work._ He exhaled and lowered his hands.

The air was thick once again as Rowan began his gambit. Using every ounce of strength he had, he turned and made a dead sprint toward Yang. The brawler readied and swung, making contact with the corner of Rowan's eye. The Faunus chambered and dealt a heavy punch to the blonde's stomach. The one hundred twenty pounds of extra force rocketed through Yang. The placement of the blow immobilized her as she flew back and tumbled. She caught herself, _Okay. That was more than I had expected. He's not going easy at all._ She thought. She looked at her scroll and saw that her aura was in the orange, _I guess that means one more hit and I'm done. Better make my next hit count._

Rowan wheeled around and raised his fists in a scissor block to catch an earth shattering hammer fist from Yatsuhashi. Rowan used all of his strength to tense up and absorb most of the damage from the crushing blow. His ears twitched as he heard Yang roaring toward him, _When in doubt, improvise._ He thought. He pushed the giant's hand off of him and turned to face Yang, _Okay. Three, two, one, NOW!_ He brought his leg high up at a straight angle and dropped it right on top of Yang's head.

Yang could swear that she heard a bell ring as the heel Rowan's foot sent his nearly doubled weight crashing down on top of her. _Well, I guess I got a little _ahead_ of myself that time._ She thought as she blacked out.

Rowan was nearly winded. The extra weight was taking its toll on him. _So tired and I've only successfully executed part one of my plan._ He nearly panicked. _Gotta keep it together, Rowan, _He panted, _It's not over until the fat lady sings. And I'm not hearing an opera or a horn section, so suck it up and keep moving._ He turned around and nearly didn't catch a roundhouse from Yatsuhashi. _Okay, major miscalculation there._ He grunted as he used both hands to catch his opponent's foot. _I can't go on much longer. I'm starting to regret telling them not to hold back. In retrospect, not one of my brightest moments,_ He coughed.

He heard a beeping from Glynda's scroll, "That's enough, Mr. Whitemane is done." The professor called.

Yatsuhashi knelt down and began unstrapping the weights from Rowan's ankles and arms, "Any regrets, Rowan?" He asked.

"Only that I bit off more than I could chew." Rowan giggled drunk from his exhaustion.

Coco approached him, "When you charged recklessly into Yang, we had a feeling you wouldn't do too much." She said, "That's why we didn't open fire."

Rowan's ears drooped in mild disappointment. He huffed and felt Ruby lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't be so down," She grinned, "at least you lasted for two of the three rounds. And you knocked out Yang."

Rowan smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah, this is true."

Glynda looked at her tablet, "Miss Rose," She said, "if you're going to keep your promise with young Cypress, I suggest you get going."

Ruby gave a big toothy grin as she zipped up the ladder, grabbed Cy and explained everything to Redwood, Sycamore, and Ivy. The red-haired wolf Faunus chuckled, "You two go have fun. But don't stay out too late."

"We promise not to." The youngsters saluted as Ruby and Cy made their way down the ladder and raced off toward Beacon.

Rowan looked to his former opponents, "Great job, you guys," he said, "the past three days went by a little fast for my opinion. But, I feel confident in facing off against Cardin tomorrow."

"It was a pretty good experience," Coco said, "but at least you got through it in an efficient manner."

"You've proven yourself ready for tomorrow. Congratulations, Rowan," Yatsuhashi bowed.

"Yeah," Yang laughed as she came to, "Go kick his butt tomorrow!"

"Put all of that new speed and strength to good use," Pyrrha said.

"Thanks," Rowan said as he looked to his friends coming down from the platforms, "Now, if you'll pardon me. I've got to go get cleaned up." He jogged off to the Beacon locker rooms.

* * *

Weiss and the others met in the commons as they waited for Coco, Yang, Pyrrha, and Yatsuhashi to get washed up and clean. Weiss looked around but couldn't see Rowan anywhere, "I wonder where Rowan went." She said.

Blake looked at the heiress, "I think I saw him headed into town."

"Why would he be going there?" Weiss asked.

Coco was the first out of the showers, "He probably went to keep an eye on his little brother and Ruby." She said.

Xenokles laughed, "Spying on the siblings while they think they're alone is pretty fun," he said.

Ivy smacked the blue-haired boy over the back of the head, "Rowan's just going to make sure that nothing bad happens to them."

"Probably for the best," Sun said, "Last time I was in Vale, I heard there were some White Fang thugs lurking around."

"Should we go and help Rowan?" Fox asked, "He did just finish with an intense training set."

"No," Telephe said, "Knowing his reputation, he's probably had another medicine pill to regather his strength and is taking it easy."

"I hope you're right Telephe," Weiss said worried.

"Telephe's never wrong when it comes to evaluating a person's habits, Weiss," Hyacinth said, "Rowan will be fine. But, it wouldn't hurt to hope that he's alright."

Weiss smiled, "I suppose you're right, thank you Hyacinth."

* * *

The ride to Vale had been a peaceful one. Ruby and Cy reached Vale without any trouble. They were unaware that Rowan was anywhere near them. The older Faunus left the younger pair to their business, giving the occasional unseen pass from a safe distance.

The destination of Ruby and Cy's "date" was a small ice cream parlor on the quiet side of town. According to Cy, this was place served the best strawberry milkshakes on Remnant, "That's not possible," Ruby coyly protested, "G.R.'s twenty-four hour soda shop and dairy on Patch serves the best strawberry shakes on Remnant."

"Do they serve it with whipped cream, strawberry syrup and a fresh. Ripe. Red. Juicy strawberry on top?" Cy asked emphasizing the quality of every detail of the shake to the older girl.

Ruby couldn't help but drool and shake her head, "Uh uh~," she hummed as blissful images of the succulent red fruit danced in her head.

"Well then, you're in for a real treat today Ruby." Cy smiled confidently, "One large strawberry milkshake please, with two straws." Cy held up a generous fifteen lien his father had loaned him for the trip.

The soda jerk behind the counter took the currency accepted the gratuity and set to work crafting what Ruby could describe as pink and red heaven on Remnant. As Cy accepted the shake and carried is to a nearby seat, the red huntress never batted an eyelash. The seed coated, red fruit beckoned her, "Please eat me, _please_ eat me." It pleaded in the brunette's mild.

Cy reached and picked the dark red fruit up and cut it in half, "Here, Ruby," he said softly, "I know you want it as much as I do."

Ruby's silver eyes sparkled as she bit into the sweet red strawberry. Her senses were over loaded with waves of red juice as she cupped her hands around her cheeks in sheer bliss. She hummed at how delicious the treat had been. But then, a thought popped into her head, _I wonder if the shake tastes just as yummy, _She pondered, _Well, there's only one way to find out. BONZAI!_ She puckered her lips around the opening of the straw on her side and took a deep sip. As the sweet, creamy fluid in the straw touched her tongue, she found herself transported to a magical fantasy land of strawberries dancing and eating strawberry ice cream. "Cy, you were right," she swooned, "this is the best strawberry shake in all of Remnant."

"I told you so," Cy smiled as he took a sip, "That's why I knew you'd like it."

Ruby slid her chair around to the young Faunus and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Cypress." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

The young wolf felt his cheek flush a bright red as he continued sipping the shake, "Y-y-you-you're w-w-we-welcome, Ruby." He stammered out softly getting a giggle from the huntress.

As the young pair enjoyed their dessert in peace, Rowan listened from a safe distance in an alleyway. _That's the way you do it, champ. You've done good, Cy._ He said to himself. As he kicked off the wall and walked through the alley he stopped. A familiar presence weighed heavily on the air, "I don't want any trouble, Taurus," He said mildly irate, "I'm just keeping an eye out for my little brother."

An older man in a black suit with a burning rose embroidered in red on the back of the jacket, a sheathed sword, and a mask stepped out of the shadows. He had red hair and bull horns growing just past the line of his imposing red mane, "You're wise to do so, Whitemane." He growled.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH FORESHADOWING AND CLIFFHANGERS ABOUND! This chapter took a little longer than I had expected to write, but that's what I get for cramming three lengthy fight scenes into one chapter. Oh well, what can you do?**

**Well that's it for a little bit. I'll be taking a short break for a little while as I take the next couple of weeks to write a rather lengthy Halloween One Shot entitled 'A Rose Wolf Halloween" As you can probably guess, it will be focused on the couple to be of Ruby and Cy. Not going to give away anything other than that, but rest assured, MtI will return in November. I hope you guys can wait that long. ;)**

**PS. Volume 3 starts SOON! WAHOO!**

**Reviews, Follows, and Favs are optional but greatly appreciated,**

**~Cluny**


	24. Snow Wolf's Fury

Rowan had run into this red haired, older Faunus before. He knew who he was. Five years ago, after the White Fang had turned malignant, there was a robbery at a Schnee Dust Co. warehouse. Rowan and Sycamore, along with eight other members the Whitemane family including Redwood, had been requested to guard a large store of unrefined dust. They were successful, but Rowan and his older brother suffered minor injuries while Redwood managed to come out without a scratch and several of the masked intruders in frozen bondage. During that fight, the bull Faunus standing before him had nearly executed Sycamore. That was the first day Rowan had ever used his bloodline inheritance. The last thing Rowan remembered was screaming for the violence to stop. When he woke up after the ordeal, the two people watching over him were his father and Weiss. The story at the time was that Rowan had been knocked out by a member of the White Fang, but Rowan knew the truth.

"Are you threatening the possibility of peace between humans and Faunus, Adam?" The wolf Faunus asked.

Adam was silent, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Rowan motioned for Adam to follow him, they peeked in on the scene. "That girl promised to wait for my brother, romantically speaking." Rowan said.

Adam scoffed, "And you honestly believe her words?" he inquired, "Humans cannot be trusted."

"This one's different," Rowan protested, "I've been inside her mind. I know she's too fragile to pull a fool move like that."

"That doesn't prove a thing." Adam retorted, "the first chance that a man comes into the picture, she'll forget all about your brother and move on."

"You sell my little brother pretty short," Rowan smirked, "considering that girl and your old pupil slash partner is on the same team at Beacon." Adam looked at him, "That's right; Blake Belladonna is that girl's teammate. Actually, _she_ is Blake's team leader."

Adam's face twisted into a faint sneer. "And what of you?" he asked coldly.

"Weiss Schnee." Rowan shot back coolly, "Yet another reason for us not to get along."

"You align yourself with the spawn of that human filth, Grau Schnee?" Adam growled.

"From what I've heard from the guards in the SDC," Rowan said, "Weiss isn't exactly too keen on her father's business decisions of late. In fact, she resents him." Adam was silent, "Oh, before I forget," Rowan warned, "if I were you, I'd lay low the next couple of days. Chatter in the Dream Realm says that Grau Schnee is coming here tomorrow." Adam's ears perked up, "Apparently Weiss is helping a Faunus get out of the Schnee dust mines. So unless you're done licking your wounds from the events near Vacuo, I'd keep out of sight, because we both know how security is when that old tyrant comes around."

"Why are you giving me this information?" Adam inquired.

"Just because you and I are enemies," Rowan said, "doesn't mean I can't keep your little antisocial club from suffering the consequences of a hate fueled act of genocide. Believe it or not, Weiss helped a member of the old White Fang when you and your group couldn't get a handle on a Drakul."

"How did you..." Adam was cut off.

"You know I don't rat out informants, Taurus." Rowan said, "Besides, I'm unarmed, and you and I both know you'd paint this alleyway with my innards without breaking a sweat." He looked over Adam's shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, my duty as a big brother calls."

"Don't think for a second that this changes anything." Adam said as he walked off down the alley.

Rowan sighed, "The thought never crossed my mind." Adam disappeared into the shadows leaving the wolf Faunus to his post. Rowan couldn't shake the fear that overtook himself. Only the knowledge of his match with Cardin the coming afternoon had kept his mind at ease. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"The whole shebang," Sycamore replied, "That guy still gives me the creeps. So powerful, yet so calm, good thing you came here unarmed."

"Yeah," Rowan replied. He heard the chairs Ruby and Cy were sitting in slide out and in again, "Well time to head back. If dad asks, we tell him the truth. If Mr. Schnee asks, we heard a few rumors from our people on the inside that the enemy suffered a loss and is laying low."

"Agreed," Sycamore nodded, "And what about Weiss?"

"I'll tell her myself." Rowan said, "She and I have a Dream Realm meeting place. I'll tell her there."

"Here's hoping she's okay with it," Sycamore said, "may want to tell Blake too. You did say that Adam was her old partner, right?"

"Yeah," Rowan said, "I think it's best to let them both know."

* * *

Weiss and Blake had already fallen asleep, to their surprise they had both woken up in the Dream Realm ballroom with Rowan to greet them. "Good evening Weiss. Hello Blake," The young wolf Faunus said, "how are you both, this evening?"

"Very well, Rowan," Weiss said.

"Where are we, exactly?" Blake asked, "I'm doing well, by the way, just a little confused."

"Well," Rowan replied to Blake's question, "You're in the Dream Realm, a place only astral projection users like myself and those close to them can go to do anything they want. This is a little section of the Dream Realm that I usually spend time with Weiss in. I've called you both here to discuss a recent development."

"What recent development is that?" Blake and Weiss asked at the same time.

"Well, for one, it's about your father's visit tomorrow, Weiss." Rowan said. Weiss hung her head, "I'll have to cool it with any signs of affection around you, but only until my father and I can speak to the both of you in private."

Weiss was hesitant, she didn't want to risk telling her father of the romance she'd shared with Rowan, but she also knew that if her father saw the two of them embraced he'd throw a red flag. "Okay," she sighed, "but we have to do that before you face off against Cardin tomorrow afternoon."

Rowan nodded in agreement, "Now, Blake," He said turning to the cat Faunus, "I want you to be careful. I don't want Grau Schnee to catch wind of your previous involvement with the White Fang. Especially with who I saw in Vale while my brother and I were watching over Ruby and Cy."

Blake's raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about?"

"Your old partner, Adam Taurus," Rowan said.

Blake's eyes went wide, "Adam's in Vale?" she asked silently.

"Yeah," Rowan nodded, "I told him to lay low until Weiss' father leaves."

"You aided a criminal?" Weiss protested, "Do you know what can happen to you if the authorities find out about this?"

Rowan looked at Weiss, "Would you rather I go up against the strongest member of the White Fang unarmed?" he deadpanned. "I was trembling with fear every second he stood in front of me." Weiss' eyes widened, "If I had tried to make a move against him…" the pause that followed made Weiss freeze in shock. If Adam was as strong as Rowan said he was, then Rowan would not be telling them this.

"You know I would never wish that on you, my wolf," Weiss said walking up to Rowan and hugging him, "I would never wish for your death."

Blake placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "I think Rowan did the right thing," She said, "Adam doesn't attack unarmed Faunus unless they provoke him. Given the fact that Rowan gave him this information, it probably could have gone worse."

Rowan nodded, "There's a list of people on Remnant that would stand a chance against Adam, and it's not a very long one."

"Do we know anyone on that list?" Weiss asked.

"Tesla," Rowan said, "The way Adam's weapon works, the metals in Dragon Bhrionnú aren't from Remnant originally, and my uncle Sitceach said that the metals in a meteorite have unique magnetic attributes. If forged correctly, Tesla could have polarized the metal to be resistant to any manner of energy attacks."

"That's doubtful," Blake said. The ground beneath their feet shook. Blake turned to see what looked like Dragon Bhrionnú lying on the floor. "How did…"

"This isn't called the Dream Realm for nothing." Rowan said, "this is a replica of the weapon that Tesla shook the Amity Colluseum with last year at the exhibition match."

"Something this heavy would have cracked that floating arena's foundations." Weiss said.

"I hear they modified the structure a bit as compensation for that weapon." Rowan said, "His opponents only lasted three minutes."

Blake felt talking about this further would make Rowan feel inadequate, "Rowan, if you don't mind," She said, "I'm going to leave you two alone." She said as she faded away into her own dreams.

Rowan stood there as Dragon Bhrionnú disappeared. He felt Weiss hug him from behind, "Need someone to keep your mind off the fight with Cardin tomorrow?" she asked.

Rowan smiled, "You offering?"

"It's my job as your girlfriend," Weiss rubbed her cheek against his. She placed a kiss on base the wolf boy's neck.

"Not sure your father would approve of this," Rowan joked.

Weiss turned the Faunus boy around and said with a devious smile, "What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."

They two kissed deeply and held it until their lungs burned. They pulled out of the exchange and Rowan pulled Weiss close in a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you, my princess." He whispered in fear.

Weiss' eyes went shut as she returned the hug. "Rowan," she said, "I swear on my family's honor that I will fight, tooth and nail if necessary to be with you."

Rowan was stunned to hear that the heiress would go to such lengths for him, "I have no doubt that you will, Weiss." They faded away as the incessant beeping of their alarm clocks went off.

* * *

Emerald Sustrai, the master thief undercover as a student at Beacon, walked through the halls of the dormitories. She'd been bored out of her skull and avoiding her leader, Cinder Fall. Since the parabola of confusion that happened a week ago involving the crashed transport, the raven haired woman had been mildly annoyed. She actually didn't anticipate on the appearance of Ol' Greyback, she'd been off ever since.

As the red eyed woman rounded a corner, she bumped into a wolf Faunus with long white and brown hair and deep green eyes. "Sorry about that." Emerald said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it," The wolf Faunus said, "I'm still a little tired, I just woke up."

"So, you're on your way to the showers to help wake up?" Emerald asked.

"Yup, more or less," The Faunus replied.

"I won't keep you any longer, then," Emerald said, "see ya." She turned to walk away once she rounded the corner only to be stopped by a brown wolf with yellow eyes.

"Baltus, down," The wolf Faunus called as he walked over and pulled his wallet out of her hand, "I wondered where this went," He said coolly. He turned to the snarling wolf-hybrid, "Baltus, room." She commanded snapping his finger pointing in the direction of his dorm. "Sorry, miss," he said, "my dog doesn't really like pickpockets, next time I may not be around to stop him. Anyway, you have a nice day."

Emerald had never been caught before, the fact that a creature that was part domestic house pet and part wild animal sniffed out its owner's wallet scared her a little, "I may have just found a challenge," She smirked.

"Hi Emerald!" The mint haired girl turned to see Ruby Rose walking toward her.

"Oh, Ruby," She said, "how are you?" _As if I care_.

"I'm doing alright," Ruby replied, "I'm just heading to meet a friend so I can go to breakfast with him."

"Oh, you landed a boyfriend huh?" Emerald falsely teased, "Care to give me the details?" _Just remember, Emerald, you only have to pretend her friend until Cinder says otherwise. Love interests have promise of being weaknesses in times of tension._

"Well," Ruby started, "he's only ten years old right now, next month he'll be eleven."

_Ugh,_ Emerald groaned mentally, _She has a crush on a little kid. I can tell where this is going._

"Because of our age difference, I said I'd wait for him." Ruby continued.

_And __**there it is**__!_ Emerald screamed in her head. "That's really sweet, Ruby," She said feigning her best façade of actually caring, "Hey, listen, I gotta go. I kinda promised Mercury I'd get something for him from the library."

"Oh, okay then," Ruby smiled, "see you later!"

"Have fun!" Emerald called. She turned and pinched the bridge of her nose, _The freaking Vytal Festival couldn't come soon enough. The sooner I'm crushing that little brat and laughing about it, the sooner I'll be satisfied._

* * *

Ruby had made it to the Whitemanes' room and knocked on the door. Ivy answered, "Oh, good morning," the brunette wolf Faunus greeted, "I guess you're here for Cy, right?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, "I'm just gonna take him to breakfast and maybe hang out before the match between Rowan and Cardin this afternoon."

"Hmm, okay then," Ivy smirked, "no ulterior motives?"

"No!" Ruby cried turning red in embarrassment, "I swear, I'm not going to do anything stupid that could scar…"

"Calm down, Ruby," Ivy giggled, "I'm just messing with you."

"You're just as bad as Yang," Ruby pouted.

Ivy placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Older siblings do that to those who show affection to our younger siblings. We like to mess with them."

"Well, tone it down a bit, please," Ruby pulled her hood over her head, "I don't take things like that very well."

Ivy tilted the scythe wielder's head back, "Hey, I'm sorry for that remark," she said, "it was way out of line, especially for me. I'll tone it down, I promise." She managed to get a smile out of Ruby, "And if it means anything, I'm really glad Cy found a girl like you to be the object of his affections." Ruby's eyebrows rose, "He's even said that he's thinking of attending Beacon when he's old enough. You kinda rubbed off on him."

Ruby smiled, "That's something I actually didn't expect to hear."

"Well, anyways, I think I hear him waking up," Ivy said, "hold on while I go get him for you."

Ruby smiled. From the back of her mind she could hear the voice of her mother say, _Like mother like daughter. I'm proud of you sweetie._

"Thanks mom," Ruby whispered to herself.

A few minutes later, Cy popped out of the room, "Hey Ruby," he yawned, "sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, Cy," Ruby smiled, "come on, just because Professor Ozpin said classes are cancelled today doesn't mean the cafeteria is gonna be serving breakfast all day. I'll race you there." She said as she skipped back and ran with the wolf Faunus down the halls and out of the dormitories.

* * *

Grau Schnee sat in the passenger area of his private airship. Of all the things to draw him close to an epicenter of White Fang activity, the last thing he'd expected the cause to be was his daughter wanting to get a Faunus out of the dust mines. In truth, he'd expected the family of the albino Faunus to try something drastic. It wouldn't have been something he couldn't handle, a simple bit of legal action followed with a brief press conference and that would be the end of it. But now he had to deal with his eldest daughter, Weiss, whom he'd groomed to be his successor in the SDC's future. It wasn't going to be difficult. He could handle it with minimal damage to his standings in the business world. Besides, Weiss wasn't the only daughter he had, there was always Winter.

"Sir, we're landing now," the pilot spoke out over the intercom.

"This won't take long," Grau said as he looked out of his window and saw two wolf Faunus standing on the docking bay. One he knew, the red clay colored hair was something the white-haired ice blue eyes man could spot from a mile away, "Redwood, my old friend," He looked at the other a slightly shorter Faunus with strawberry blonde hair standing next to him, "He brought the eldest son, _wonderful_," He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Dad," Sycamore asked, "is President Schnee really as highfalutin and stern as cousin Roble says he is?"

"He has his moments," Redwood replied, "but with cruel hand fate has dealt him, could you blame him?"

"Let's just hope Weiss has a good enough negotiation strategy for this little infarction on our lives." Sycamore sighed.

"Weiss and Rowan can handle themselves," Redwood stated, "and don't think I'm as thrilled as I'm coming off to be. Grau and I haven't been on the best terms as far as his business strategies are concerned, as of late."

"Yeah," Sycamore said, "so I've heard."

The door of the airship in front of the two Faunus and out stepped a man in an ivory white suit with blue trim over a white dress shirt and ice blue neck tie. His hair was silver and cut short. His face lacked wrinkles in spite of his position in his late father's company. He walked toward the two Faunus with a stern yet relaxed expression on his face. "Redwood, Sycamore," he said in a low tone of voice, "may I ask what brings a Faunus rights advocate and his eldest son to Beacon?"

"My middle son is participating in the Vytal Tournament at the end of the year," Redwood replied, "And before you ask how Winter is fairing with us, I assure you she's adjusted well to life among the students in the dormitories. Mostly she's been spending time with my youngest son, my middle son's teammate, the android girl from Ironwood's little band, and your eldest daughter's team leader." Grau shot Redwood a peculiar look, "She's still a child, Grau, a little exposure to a normal life won't change the fact that she's a Schnee. Just as Weiss' befriending Rowan didn't cause her to stray from whatever future you have in store for her."

"Hmph," Grau snorted as they headed into the elevator of Ozpin's office, "for someone who's not a member of my family, you take quite the interest in how I raise my daughters, Redwood."

"Only because I'm a father as well," Redwood replied, "granted Sycamore isn't as respectful as I'd like him to be at times."

"A thousand apologies, father," Sycamore said.

Grau half-laughed, "To be perfectly honest, Redwood, I've become accustomed to Sycamore's mannerisms over the years. I'd be worried if he didn't act like a rebellious teenager instead of a young man in his twenties."

"Nice to see my smart aleck attitude is expected, President Schnee." Sycamore said.

"It's who you are," Grau said flatly, "far be it for me to change that."

The elevator opened and the men saw Weiss standing there with Rowan on the opposite end of the table, "President Schnee," the young Faunus saluted by crossing his right fist to his right shoulder.

"Father," Weiss said.

"Daughter," He said acknowledging Weiss, "and Rowan, are you ready for what the coming tournament has in store for you?"

"As I'll ever be, sir," Rowan said, "and there's something I'd like to being up once your business with Weiss is done."

"I suppose I have time for that," Grau replied, "now then, to the business at hand." He placed a manila folder on the table, "Concerning the transport of one Nóinín O'Carol from the dust mines to a medical facility. You do of course know that we'll need to find a replacement for her."

"I'm aware, father," Weiss folded her hands, "and that is why Rowan and I thought of the old models of the Atlesean security droids."

"Do have any inkling as to how much it costs to maintain them?" Grau asked with a sigh of frustration.

"Hear us out," Rowan interjected, "pardon my interjection, but I could talk to General Ironwood about this, I overheard him saying that he was looking for a new place to send the old models."

"So, naturally, you decided to ask if I could use them to replace my workers in the mines, yes?" Grau asked sarcastically.

"Not all at once," Rowan said, "He has one that Tesla Viridian, the school weapons smith, was working on a couple days ago. He's run a series of tests on it, unfortunately combat is a no go for it, but he did tell me that a labor situation would be okay. Ironwood even said that all memory in its operating system involving military ops and the like."

"And what about the A.I.," Grau asked, "I trust it's been downgraded."

"It has," Rowan replied, "replaced with a simple obedience type A.I. no self-awareness or risk of a God complex."

"In other words it's obedient to authoritative figures," Weiss explained.

"I'll negotiate with the General on this matter," Grau said.

"A move like this may actually benefit your company's image." Rowan said. Grau raised an eyebrow, "I've read recent reports from some family members on public relations regarding the Schnee Dust Company, you'd be surprised how many human onlookers are putting down the mining operations' treatment of the Faunus workforce."

"I agree," Weiss said, "that is a bit disheartening."

"When running a business like mine," Grau admitted, "you must make extremely difficult decisions. Cutting corners, making shady business deals, things that you're not proud of." He sighed, "Not to mention, knowing a deep chemistry between your future successor and a certain boy."

"Father, I…" Weiss gasped.

"It's obvious that you two are together, Weiss," Grau said, "I can't say that you've really surprised me." He looked at Rowan, "But, I can assuredly say that, although I prefer human suiters for my daughter…" He paused, "…you, Rowan, have shown dedication to protecting my daughter that all others who have approached me have sorely lacked. You were closest to Weiss when she performed on stage, you saved her from being abducted by members of the White Fang, and I heard from a professor here that you saved my daughter from certain death while facing a particularly deadly Grimm."

"At the risk of my health, yes," Rowan rubbed his shoulder.

"My point is that you've shown you're capable of protecting a valuable asset and accomplishing the asset of a mission." Grau said, "Plus, your family has proven to me that you only want peace. You, especially, only want peace," He smiled briefly, "something admirable in times like these." He opened up the folder and reached into a pocket, "Weiss, I've already signed this document, I only need your signature and one witness." He handed Weiss the pen, the heiress looked at her father dumbfounded, "I'm a father, Weiss, I may have moments when the stress when tensions elevate, but that doesn't mean I'm callus as to the wellbeing of my daughters. I take this moment of calm to apologize for any harm I may have brought upon you and Winter. And I apologize profusely to you, my old friend." He turned to Redwood, "I know our last meeting was less than friendly, and that I said many hateful things to you. I also know that Cherry would have returned fire with extreme prejudice, both verbally and physically."

"You're not wrong," Redwood smiled, "Cherry was a sweet woman. But, there were moments, as I recall, that she frightened you out of several nights of sleep at a time. All of those incidents were fueled by you not knowing when to call it quits."

"I'll admit I was a bit obnoxious as a child," Grau said.

"And now you have had some rather obnoxious moments as an adult." Redwood said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Grau protested.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, Schnee," Redwood retorted.

"Would you like me to rent a stadium so we can settle this?" Grau rebutted.

"You mean so I can paint the floor with you," Redwood challenged, "be my guest."

"Children, enough," Rowan, Weiss, and Sycamore said.

Rowan shook his head, "Can't take them anywhere."

"Seriously," Sycamore added, "where did we go wrong?"

"Welcome to most of my childhood." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

There was a knock at the door, "Gentlemen, and lady," Professor Oobleck said, "it's almost time for the match. Please make your way to the sparring arena. That is all."

"What match is he referring to?" Grau asked.

"Rowan Whitemane versus Cardin Winchester," Sycamore replied, "if Cardin wins, which is doubtful, he gets to date Weiss for one night." Grau raised an eyebrow, "If Rowan wins, and I know my brother will tear that amateur apart, his teammate Luna turns Cardin into a Faunus for a week."

"Well, I have nothing scheduled until this evening," Grau said, "I suppose watching the match will help me relieve some stress."

"I doubt it will be much of a match," Weiss said, "Yang and Pyrrha Nikos have proved that Cardin and his team are subpar fighters. Although, his teammates did manage to hold their own against Pyrrha until Cardin entered the fray."

"Cardin couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag," Sycamore chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you all after the match, win or lose." Rowan said as he darted out the door and took off down the hall in a dead sprint.

* * *

"Where's everyone going?" Mercury Black asked. Students were all flocking to the sparring arena. "Whatever's going on, I can't miss out. Might learn something too," He smirked.

He followed a crowd of students, "Who do you think is gonna win?" one of the students asked.

"Dunno," Another student replied, "Cardin's not that great a fighter, but I'm not familiar with Rowan's reputation. I just can't believe that we got out of classes today."

"Enjoying you time off, Mr. Black?" Mercury glanced to his side. It was Professor Ozpin.

"Huh? Oh of course," Mercury said, "what's happening?"

"Nothing of great importance," Ozpin paused sipping from his mug, "just a match in the sparring arena between Rowan Whitemane from Citadel Academy and Cardin Winchester of Beacon."

"Huh." Mercury smirked slightly, "I look forward to seeing it."

Ozpin slowed his pace a bit to let the gray haired "student" proceed to the arena entrance in front of him. He spotted General Ironwood off to the side of the entrance, "James," he said before taking a sip from his mug, "I take it you're looking forward to seeing one of your most prided students in action."

"Of course," Ironwood said, "I'm curious to see your student's fighting techniques, Oz."

"Truthfully," Ozpin said, "Cardin and his fighting style leaves much to be desired. His grades are improving, but only enough to keep him the school. As far as combat goes, well, his teammates can hold their own against Pyrrha Nikos. In fact, Jaune Arc, formerly one of the lesser skilled students here, has shown greater improvement and promise than Cardin."

"Sounds like it won't be as interesting," Ironwood said.

"Not as interesting as a certain green-eyed girl who is shadowed by guards, James." Ozpin replied.

"What do you know about Penny?" Ironwood asked.

"I know enough about her from Dr. Ooblec, and Glynda," Ozpin said, "And Rowan's siblings and father also know, as do teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, PHNX, SSSN, and the rest of team WULF. Even Tesla Viridian, the young man working in the weapon repair station near the docking bay and Winter Schnee know of that secret."

"I've tried to keep that girl's true identity a secret, Oz," Ironwood said, "this will mean I have to…"

"James," Ozpin said, "I know my students, more than you know. Each of them said they would keep Penny's secret a secret."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ironwood said, "suppose that sensitive information falls into the wrong hands."

"Then we will handle it effectively and covertly," Ironwood turned to see Redwood, Sycamore and Grau approaching the entrance to the arena.

"And they'll have the man who assisted in the funding for young Penny's creation and development to deal with as well, Ironwood," Grau said.

"Take on one member of our pack," Sycamore said, "you take us all on."

"For lack of a better choice of words, yes," Grau said.

"James," Redwood stated, "we look after our own. We've protected Weiss and Winter and members of the Schnee family for generations."

"What of the people associated with the Schnee Dust Co. that have been executed?" Ironwood inquired.

"Foolish enough to believe that their security details alone could protect them." Grau said dryly, "They were insistent that the White Fang wouldn't get close to them."

"We've stepped in to make sure that their families are protected," Redwood stated.

"What measures have been taken?" Ironwood asked.

"Surveillance of suspicious characters," Sycamore listed, "covert bodyguards remaining within striking distance. We've even gone so far as to put members of our family among the members of the White Fang to keep us informed on potential crises toward peace."

"Like the breach in Vale?" Ironwood glared.

"We were caught off guard," Redwood said, "We didn't expect team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck to stumble upon that base under Mountain Glenn and bump up the execution of the breach."

"That is why…" Irowood started.

"Oum's sake, James," Grau said, "I'm all for taking down those monsters in the White Fang." He paused, "But, I know that acting recklessly will mean landing one in my position in a more precarious situation."

Ironwood was stunned, "I never expected to hear that from you, Grau." He said.

"I heard about your contacting Vale's council." Redwood said, "I can't say that I'm disappointed at your course of action." Ironwood raised an eyebrow, "But I can't say that I'm not either, for going behind Ozpin's back."

"Are you really accusing me of…" Ironwood began to retaliate.

He was stopped by the sound of Ozpin's cane impacting the ground, "This is neither the time," The man said, "nor the place to discuss this."

"Ozpin is right, James," Grau said, "as is Redwood. We'll discuss this at a more convenient time." He watched as Weiss walked into the arena among her friends, and young Bán with a teary smile on his face. "Right now, I believe young Rowan has a very important match to partake and a relationship to defend."

"Yes, my friend," Redwood laughed, "I believe you are correct in that assumption."

* * *

Rowan readied himself mentally for the coming battle. His intense focus gave his semblance a bit of a boost. In moments like this, he could feel the tensions and read the thoughts of those in a five hundred yard radius. He could feel the excitement of his friends ready to cheer him on. He could feel the determination and ebbing smugness of his opponent. He could tell that yesterday changed him to be a bit more formidable, just how Rowan wanted him to be.

"And now, I present the first contender," Glynda said, "representing Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester of Beacon Academy."

"Heh, prepare to lose, ya freak," Cardin taunted as he walked out into a sea of boos and insults.

"And our second contender," Glynda said as the hate died to a hum, "representing Team WULF, Rowan Whitemane of Citadel Academy." The arena was flooded with a torrent of cheers. _Seems that Mr. Whitemane is clearly the crowd favorite,_ Glynda chuckled. "The rules of the match are no combat aids or medicines, no illegally modified weapons, and for Mr. Whitemane there is a limit to how much of his semblance's capabilities he can use, as well as a restriction to his family's bloodline inheritance." She looked at the competitors, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready to put this freak in his place." Cardin taunted again.

"I'm ready to teach this bigot down." Rowan growled.

"Then let the match, **begin!**" Glynda called out.

"Take this!" Cardin roared as he charged Rowan with his mace at the ready. Rowan skipped and stepped back, dodged the crusader's attack. He went into a back stance and flew forward into a spinning back hook kick to the side of Cardin's face and a follow up side kick to Cardin's hip. Cardin stumbled back, "That was a lucky move," He wheezed.

"Lucky?" Rowan raised eyebrow, "You telegraphed your attack, genius."

Cardin's eyes widened, "I'll telegraph you into the infirmary." He growled.

"Well then," Rowan smirked getting into a low back stance, "hit me with your best shot!" he dodged and upward swing of Cardin's mace and retaliated with a tornado kick. Cardin raised his arm to block the attack. The force of the kick knocked Cardin off balance and made him fall into position for a hard roundhouse kick to his stomach.

* * *

Mercury watched with Emerald, "Man this is a boring, one-sided fight," the grey haired man complained, "Cardin's not even trying."

"How did he even get into a fancy school like this with moves like that?" Emerald inquired. She saw Rowan duck a hit and deliver a ridge-hand chop to the side of the crusader's face, "Rowan is on an entirely different level of skill than Cardin, and he's not even using his weapon."

The crowd gasped as Rowan used a back kick to knock Cardin's mace out of his hand. "Okay," Mercury crossed his arms, "now let's see how his hand-to-hand skills match up."

* * *

Cardin at least knew how to hold a proper stance. He kept his hands up, to guard his face, and his knees bent. His skills in combat left much to be desired, however. All he threw were haymakers and horribly executed uppercuts. Rowan dodged the uppercuts with ease, and used strong outward blocks to catch the haymakers and counter with either a straight punch to Cardin's nose or a back fist to the face. Cardin changed up his barrage with a cross punch, only for Rowan to deflect it and back fist him in the face.

"Cardin," Rowan said, "this is getting embarrassing, just give it up already."

Cardin snarled, "I'm not giving up that easily, freak."

"With that deplorable fighting style," Rowan shrugged, "I would advise against continuing. I mean you had five days to prepare and you did what, a few basic drills and simple sparring with your teammates? That's all well and good," Rowan said with a look of disappointment on his face, "but me, I pushed myself to the point of physical exhaustion, three days in a row. And you had two extra days of extensive training more than I did." He sighed heavily in boredom, "Now I feel like I you're fighting someone like a school yard bully, you think I'm weaker than you. I've offered to fight Telephe Phoen in a future practice match with no restrictions on semblances and allowance of the bloodline inheritance." There was a murmur among the crowd, "Telephe," Rowan called out, "Do you accept? I know that it won't be for a little while, but if you accept…"

Telephe stood up, "Rowan Whitemane, I humbly accept your challenge! Now do what you said you'd do and put that bigot in his place!"

"Gladly," Rowan said turning to once more, "Now, Cardin," The crusader looked at him in frustration, "are you going to stop treating this like a practice match, or are you really going to fight me with everything you've got?!"

Cardin picked up his mace, "Yeah," he sneered, "and I'll rip the ground out from under your feet, ya freak." He charged toward Rowan who skipped back again and tried to deliver a back kick to Cardin's breastplate.

Cardin jumped back to dodge it, "Nice to see you dodging, Mr. Winchester," Glynda said to herself.

Rowan threw a small flurry of straight and vertical punches he also threw an uppercut in for good measure, _Gotta kick his fighting skills into their peak, I've gotta make this a good match._ He threw out a few well-placed roundhouse kicks, and hook kicks. _I can feel his mind starting to surge. He's started to get serious, I just need to give him one more good push._ He raised his leg to deliver an ax kick, but Cardin swept his leg and tripped Rowan. Cardin gripped his mace with both hands and slammed it to the ground. Rowan rolled out of the way, avoiding the attack. "Are you gonna take this fight seriously now, Cardin?"

Cardin clench his teeth and charging a heavy attack in the head of his mace, "Only if it means shutting you up, freak"

"In that case," Rowan said drawing his bow, "come get some!" Cardind leapt at Rowan who leapt to the side to avoid the explosive impact of the crusader's mace. Rowan leapt back further and drew back on his bowstring and loosed a volley of ice shards at his opponent. Cardin smashed the shards with his mace, "Congratulations, you are now fighting at the level of a huntsman in training." Rowan taunted as he fired off a bolt of white lightning at the crusader.

Cardin tucked rolled out of the way and ran toward Rowan to close the gap, dodging, ducking, and sliding out of the way of on coming attacks. _Fighting at the level of a huntsman in training?_ He growled in his mind, _Bah, I'll this runt what real fighting actually feels like._ He jumped and readied another explosive attack.

* * *

The impact shook the arena. Weiss and company watched the brawl play out. "Is Rowan fighting Cardin or coaching him?" Yang asked.

"He's doing a bit of both." Luna replied.

"He wants to get the best experience out of this fight." Ferrina added.

"His adrenaline levels are starting to rise quite a bit." Penny replied.

"He's getting excited now." Sycamore said coming to join them with Redwood and Grau in tow, "Rowan may be cool and aloof normally. But, when he fights an opponent who he can coax into fighting him at their absolute best, he gets a little spun up. That's the grip of the Inner Beast. It fuels the Whitemane family warriors with a desire to win and fight at their best in spite pic any burdens or serious injuries sustained in combat."

"Does it cause their eyes to change color?" Yang asked.

"It does," Ivy replied, "Their eyes turn a steel blue color and their personality becomes slightly more... manic."

Weiss looked at the twins, "Manic?" She asked.

"What they mean," Grau said, "is that Rowan will start referring to the sting and fervor or combat as fun."

"From there," Redwood added, "he'll be craving and asking for more."

"How difficult is it for Rowan to come out of it," Telephe asked while putting a comforting hand on Weiss shoulder.

"As soon as either Mr. Winchester admits defeat," General Ironwood said standing on the steps next to the group.

"Or Rowan's body finally gives in to exhaustion." Ozpin finished.

* * *

On the other side of the ring, Mercury and Emerald watched as Rowan and Cardin began exchanging blows, blocks, and counters. "Wow," Emerald said, "that twerp, Cardin is fighting like a real fighter should."

"Anyone can fight when properly motivated," A black haired woman said. She was dressed in charcoal grey pants, a beige vest, brown high heeled boots, brown fingerless gloves, a pauldron on her left shoulder, and bandages on her wrists, breast, and waist. Her amber colored eyes were locked intently on the young Faunus boy. "Who is that young Faunus fighting with Cardin Winchester?"

"His name is Rowan Whitemane," Emerald replied, "He's a team leader from Citadel Academy in Atlas."

"He's on the same team as Ferrina Ochre, _The _Atlesean Juggernaut." Mercury replied, "The same chick who fought that blonde girl, Yang Xiao Long, and shook the school a little while back."

"Want me to add him to the list, Cinder?" Emerald asked.

Cinder nodded silently. Her focus was locked on the combatants. "How is Neo adjusting to her disguise?"

Emerald looked at a shorter, green eyed girl with black hair in long pigtails tied with white ribbons. The girl wore a black sleeveless top that stopped just above the midriff with a white ruffle collar and a black string tie tied around the collar. On her arms were a black elbow length gloves. Around her waist was a short, black skirt over a pair of short shorts, pulled together by a loosely tied white belt. To tie together her disguise, were a pair of white, knee-length, socks and a pair of black white-tongued shoes. She had been asked to join Cinder and her crew after Roman Torchwick had been placed in custody, or put away for future use as Cinder so elegantly put it, after the breach in Vale over three weeks prior. She still didn't speak that much, but her body language and heterochromia spoke for her. But as she looked down at the brawl that was unfolding in the arena below, she could tell Rowan Whitemane would be a fierce contender. One thing that caught her attention made her eyes widen for a brief moment. For a fraction of a second, she could have sworn that Rowan's now steel blue colored eyes had flashed a furious, glowing red.

"Everything okay, Neo," Emerald asked.

Neo shook herself out of her state of shock, turned and nodded. She figured it was nothing, a wolf Faunus' eyes never pulled that kind of color change, even those in a blood rage. She dismissed the train of thought and went back to watching the fight.

Neo hadn't been the only one to notice the out of character flash of blazing red eyes. Sycamore, Redwood, and Ozpin noticed it too. They exchanged sideways glances to each other and discretely nodded – an indication that they would discuss this discrepancy later.

_It's starting to wake up,_ Sycamore thought, _I hope that we're able to catch it in time. Last time Rowan had a flare up, we only caught it with the skin of our teeth._ Sycamore clenched his hands tighter. He couldn't bear the fact that his little brother may be days, weeks, or even hours away from turning into a horrifying monster. For now he kept an eye on the arena and his brother's fight.

* * *

Rowan was feeling a little winded, the fight had pressed into an hour in length. Both fighters' moves were getting sloppy and skills were starting to heave themselves into a clash. Their bodies were nearing their limits. Their auras were just barely teetering on the threshold above the red zone. Rowan was using his physical energy to keep dodging Cardin's swings. Cardin was at the point where his mace felt like a tree trunk, so he threw it down. Rowan noticed that his opponent was on his last legs. It was a gambit. Cardin's bulk was in his armor, the look on his face screamed of signs of fatigue. His face was red and glistening with sweat. One swift shot would be enough to take him down.

Rowan then evaluated his own condition. His muscles were on fire but his lighter choice of armor – tightly linked chainmail under thick yet lightweight leather – made his burden easier to cope with. _Sai or an aura enhanced punch?_ He asked himself, _If I use my sai, my arms will be screaming at me later along with the rest of me. If I use my fists, I'll have to time everything perfectly but I'll need to run on all I have, and that's not much. I suppose if I remove my leather armor and leave on the chainmail I'll be slightly faster._ He clapped his hands together and emergency fasteners securing a thick breast plate upper and lower arm and leg guards unlocked. He pulled off his leather jacket and the pieces fell from the sleeves and the legs of his pants. "Man that feels so much better." He breathed.

Cardin's eyes widened, "You took off your armor?" He inquired.

"Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to seal a victory." Rowan smirked, "And besides, I don't remember the last time I had so much fun!"

"You're crazier than I thought," Cardin said.

"So, a bigot with a brain," Rowan taunted, "that's a new one."

Cardin growled, "Make a fool of me, huh?!" he shouted, "I'll put you in your place, mutt! It's time to end this, once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more," Rowan said getting into a sprinting position. In one hand, he held one of his sai by its central point. _If I time my punch just after this hits the floor, the match is in the bag._ He thought, _Niju, now's not the time to miss your mark._

Rowan tossed his sai as high into the air as he could. Both he and Cardin charged at each other. The arena waited on baited breath. it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. As the combatants were near each other, there was a loud clang that wrenched Cardin's focus from him. He blinked, big mistake. Rowan chambered his right arm and dealt a powerful palm strike to the crusader's exposed stomach.

Cardin felt his feet slide out from under him. His arms and legs flew out in front of his body. His eyes and tongue felt like they would fly out of his head. A burning spasm of pain shot through his body. The silence in the arena was broken by a loud boom as time for the fighters seemingly returned to normal. As Rowan's attack reached the end of its follow through, Cardin could feel his body fly back a good ten feet. He could hear the buzz of the alarm tone sound as his aura fell into the red. He ended up flat on his back looking up at the ceiling of the arena. A searing pain bloomed from his abs, but he couldn't move his arms to clutch it.

"The winner is Rowan Whitemane of Citadel Academy." Glynda announced. The audience erupted into thunderous applause. Rowan's friends ran out of the seating area and headed toward the arena.

A shadow appeared above Cardin. Rowan was now squatting over Cardin's motionless semi-conscious body with his hands on his knees, "You alright, bone head?" The wolf Faunus asked.

"I feel like crap…" Cardin coughed, "ugh… thanks for…" his eyes widened. He struggled to lay on his side and, "BLUUUURGH!" lost it on the floor.

"Yuck. So much for you losing with your dignity intact," Rowan said turning his head away. "Unfortunately losing your lunch is the least of your worries. _You_ still have a consequence to endure."

"What are you… talking about," Cardin wheezed, "what… consequence?"

"I mean our little wager," Rowan said, "Remember? We agreed. If I lost, you would be allowed to go on a date with Weiss and take pictures of how much of a _good time_ she was having."

"Right," Cardin said staggering into a sitting position, "What was the other consequence?"

"My favorite of the two," Rowan smiled, "I won, and now _you_," He pointed to his former opponent accusingly, "are to be turned into a Faunus for _one week._"

"I have what you're looking for," Luna said running into the arena. She held out a bottle of the L'Amour family mischief powder, it was colored differently from the pink, purple, blue, and green cocktail of dust that Weiss had been exposed to only a week ago. "It's different from the powder that was given to Weiss on her birthday."

"What did she say?" Grau asked.

"I received a bottle of L'Amour Mischief Powder for my birthday." Weiss said, "In a little… mishap, I was turned into a fox Faunus for three days."

"Were you alright?" Grau asked, "No one shunned you?"

"No sir," Grau turned to see Bán and a few other students coming into the arena, "in fact her Faunus appearance was well accepted. It was that factor that helped me to approach her about my cousin Nóinín." He smiled, "If she were to become a Faunus again, my friends and I would welcome Weiss with open arms."

Grau thought about this, a Schnee with Faunus features would be a bit over zealous for public relations. But Weiss dating a Faunus like Rowan, heir to the Whitemane Peace Initiative, _and_ using a dust cocktail that could give her Faunus characteristics. And with Bán's saying how the Faunus students at Beacon had accepted her, Grau simply smiled.

"Sir," Bán said, "Weiss is a wonderful young woman. To do something like she did with my cousin, Nóinín, I assure you is a kindness my family will not soon forget. You can also expect my mother to send you a tearful message of thanks."

"And until she can be moved," Grau placed a hand on the albino Faunus' shoulder, "that Nóinín will receive the best care my company can give her. I'll send a specialist to help her through her ailment once the brunt of the sickness she suffers from is passed, I'll see to it that she is transferred here to Beacon. Once she is safe, she'll be transferred back to her home." He paused, "What lines of work do her parents partake in?"

"Nóinín's parents always had a successful practice in herbal medicine." Bán said.

Grau looked to Redwood, "What do you say, my old friend," he inquired, "Medicine is just as important as a warrior or new manner of technology. And I'm sure you would appreciate another disciple."

"I think that is a good idea, Grau." Redwood said, "Does Nóinín have any skill in making medicine, Bán?"

Before Bán could answer, Luna threw the bottle at Cardin's feet and exploded in a stone grey cloud of smoke, "Boosh!" the kitten Faunus said, "This dust cocktail will change our loser into a Faunus that matches his personality."

"I wonder what he'll turn into." Bán said.

When the smoke cleared, Cardin came out with buck teeth, red eyes, long nails, pointy ears and a long pink tail. "Guess this proves that Cardin is indeed a rat." Blake said.

"An ugly one at that." Weiss said.

"As per the agreement," Ozpin said, "he is to stay like that for a full week."

Cardin groaned, "Seriously, a RAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lame-o quality toward the end. Blame lack of sleep and me getting over a break up. I need a break big time, which is why the mid December update will be a Christmas One-Shot. After that I'll be taking a break until Christmas Day. I'll get back to writing the day after and will post the first chapter around the second Monday in January. I really need this since I've been writing this for nearly a year straight. Anyways, I hope you liked this, and yes I have Cinder and Neo in their Vytal Tournament disguises for the sake of them being a thing.**

**Anyway, next time, there will be more dust related hijinks and a lot of confusing new stuff. A little break from the fighting drama, and a little more focus on fluff – glorious fluff - when Weiss' father drops off a shipment of a mysterious lab generated dust that plays mischievous games with attractions between characters.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	25. Pink with Passion

**Hey dudes and dudettes, so the last couple of months I have written combat related content, all of those were great and all. But these next two chapters will be about the emotional attachments I've written and developed for these characters. I know love is a sensitive thing, and every one of them is important to me as a fan and a creator of a number of the characters involved. So I thought I would do the best thing… and exploit them for laughs. There will be hilarities galore in these next few weeks, along with fluff, fluff, comfort, and –you guessed it– more fluff. Enjoy. :-)**

**Special shout out to my good friend, Shadow Nightblade for his months of patience in anticipating the publication of this particular story arc.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the match between Rowan and Cardin, but the laughs and pride of the victims of the big rat, pun intended, hadn't died. Cardin did feel the sting of **every** action of hazing he'd received. He'd been teased with peanut butter, cheese, sunflower seeds, and popcorn. The Faunus students taunted him the same way he had done to them. The icing on the cake was when his prime choice of torment, Velvet Scarletina, bashed him in the face with a book out of surprise. Those who saw this applauded Velvet for the rat boy's short coming.

Rowan, on the other hand, hadn't been sleeping too well. There were images that popped into his head. Every morning for three days, he'd woken up feeling lousy. But it only lasted a few hours. He'd spent the afternoons with Weiss and valued every minute he spent with her. This did a good job of keeping his mind off of what was giving him hours of restless sleep.

* * *

Today, however, Weiss was extremely excited. Her father, who'd returned to Atlas to keep his end of the agreement concerning Nóinín, was sending a new kind of experimental dust for Weiss to examine. His only warning for her was to keep its existence secret except to her close friends. So to keep it secret, she asked all of them to the ballroom to see what the dust looked like. Present was the rest of team RWBY, as well as all of Teams JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, WULF, PHNX, Penny, and the Whitemanes. "Remember, the contents of this chest are confidential, nothing about it spreads to _anyone_ outside this group." She looked at Penny, "Anyone includes General Ironwood."

"Understood, Weiss," Penny saluted.

Weiss breathed, "Okay, here goes everything." She opened the case. Inside was a hoard of pink dust crystals and, "Pink?" She asked, "What kind of dust is pink?"

"Maybe it's some kinda ice-fire combo." Yang said picking up a bottle.

Weiss looked and saw a cloud of dust fly from the bottle and into Ruby's face, "Yang, you fool, move!" She snapped as she signaled everyone to duck back out of the way.

"What? What's…" Yang asked as Ruby struggled in vain to keep from sneezing, "Oh no." She gulped.

"Ah-CHOO!" Ruby's sneeze covered Yang in a pink smoke cloud.

Yang stumbled back out of the cloud and into Jaune. She coughing wheezing, "Get her some water," the blonde knight said as Pyrrha nodded handing him a canteen. Yang started breathing regularly again as Jaune handed the canteen to her, "Here, Yang, drink this."

Yang felt her way to the glass and guzzled it down, sputtering and coughing. "Th-hack-thanks, vomit boy," Yang said, getting herself under control. She rubbed her eyes to get the irritation of the smoke to subside.

The brawler blinked her eyes open and looked into Jaune's eyes, "You okay, Yang?" he asked.

When Yang's eyes regained focus, she felt her heart race. There was a huge feeling of warmth in her chest, and a goofy, flirtatious grin snaked over her face. "Hehehe, I dunno, Jauney," she giggled she crawled on all fours toward the weirded out night, "you tell me." She said in a low, husky tone.

"Yang, this isn't like you," Jaune chuckled nervously. He saw a red light coming from Nora's scroll, "Nora, why are you filming this?" he shrieked.

"Uh, documenting the effects of that pink dust, doi," Nora said nonchalantly, "Isn't that what scientists are supposed to do when they come across something like this. Right, Weiss?"

Weiss face was shocked, "Actually, yes." She crossed her arms, "I'm surprised that you know that much about the scientific process."

"'You're talking to Beacon's resident mad scientist, Weiss,'" Luna translated for Ren, "'You wouldn't believe how frightening she would be if she put as much dedication as she's poured into her demented experiments and learning sign language into her school work.' And how."

"I think we may need to help Jaune," Scarlet said pointing to the boy in question who was failing to stave off a hormonally driven Yang.

"Hold on Jaune," Ferrina said looping her arms around Yang's waist, "Up you come, Fireball."

Yang didn't take too kindly to this, "Lemme go, Ferrina, he's mined," the blonde growled in hormonal frustration. She pushed forward and jumped up, body slamming Ferrina beneath her. As she got free of Ferrina's grasp, she high tailed it after Jaune who had got up and ran into the hallway, "Come back, here Jaune," She shouted, "I haven't started with you yet."

Rowan raced after them and managed to put himself between the brawler and Jaune, his emerald eyes now steel blue. He focused his aura into the tip of his index finger, "Yang before you go after Jaune," he said, "there's one thing I have to say."

"What's that," Yang asked as Rowan got close to her.

The wolf Faunus raised his finger and pressed it to the center of Yang's forehead and knocked her out, "Good night," he said. Yang felt her body go limp and she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Yatsuhashi walked up and collected the brawler, "What did you do?" he asked.

"An astral projection technique that I pretty much never use," Rowan said, "it overwhelms a person's senses by flooding the user's aura into the recipient's body. Sort of like how modern hypnosis. She'll be alright in an hour or so."

"What could have come over her," Jaune asked.

"She started acting like that as soon as she looked at Jaune," Nora called after them, "and that was after the pink cloud of smoke surrounded her."

"That pink dust must be the cause," Rowan said, "It's not an ice-fire combo. It's some kind of super charged emotional attraction magnifier."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jaune asked.

"The dust is not for combat," Rowan said, "it's like some kind of designer dust for recreational use."

"Why would Weiss' father make something like that?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Well there may be a market for something like this," Rowan said, "a bit of testing for this may help people in a positive way."

"How could that possibly help," Jaune asked.

"Therapy for those dealing with trauma," Rowan said looking toward Luna and Ruby, "It might even help strengthen a relationship."

"Depending on how you portion the dust being used, correct," Yatsuhashi asked.

"Precisely," Rowan replied.

"Should we explain it to the rest of them?" Jaune asked.

"ACHOO!" Ruby had sneezed a second time. This time, she and Velvet were covered in a plume of pink smoke.

"Probably a good idea," Rowan sighed.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Cy asked.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. The moment her eyes opened and saw Cy, a small grin appeared on her face, "I am now, Cy," she winked. Cy's face turned bright red, "Aww, what's the matter cutie, you okay?"

"R-R-Ruby," Cy stammered, "please d-d-don't do what Yang t-tried to do to J-J-Jaune."

Ruby put her arms around Cy and pulled herself up and into a hug, "Not gonna do that, Cy," She cooed, "I just wanna snuggle with my sweet Cy."

Yatsuhashi walked into the room and checked on Velvet, "Velvet, are you alright?" He asked.

Velvet's eyes fluttered open as well, she took one look at her teammate and flushed, "Y-yeah, Yatsu," she said sheepishly, "I-I-I'm okay."

"What's with them?" Sun asked, "I mean, Velvet's shy around everyone. But Ruby's hugging Cy like a favorite teddy bear or something."

"It's because of the pink dust." Rowan replied as he rejoined the group.

"What do you mean," Blake asked.

"The dust affects the emotional attachments between two people." Rowan said, "It's a little like catnip. It enhances the emotional pleasure center of the brain but enhances your emotional attraction toward the first person you see."

Neptune picked up a crystal, "Do we _have_ to keep this between us?"

"Yes we do." Weiss said, "My father told me to keep this a secret among us, not to spread the news, Neptune."

"I shudder to think about what would happen if the existence of these crystals was told to the wrong people." Rowan said.

"I can agree with that, Mr. Whitemane," The group turned to see Professor Ozpin walking toward them, "A new type of dust like this could be synthesized and made to spread hate instead of comfort, or used for malicious purposes and personal gain, Mr. Vasilias." He said looking at Neptune with a bit of disappointment. "I trust none of you would take this new dust and do something foolish or vulgar."

"We promise not to, sir." Rowan and Weiss said.

* * *

Cy had no choice but to stay with Ruby until the effects of the pink dust had worn off. So, while Velvet and Yatsuhashi took Yang back to Team RWBY's dorm room, Cy guided Ruby into an unused classroom. When Cy opened the he saw Professor Goodwitch tapping a small stack of papers into a folder. "Oh, Cy," She said sounding surprised, "Do you need help with something?"

"No, not at the moment, Professor Goodwitch," Cy said, "Ruby's under the influence of a new kind of dust, and…"

"You need to find somewhere to lay low?" Glynda finished, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, young man, but this room has a lecture beginning in a few minutes for the upperclassmen."

"I'd also hate to bring up some kinda bad news," Cy said, "but Velvet Scarletina's in the same condition as Ruby. She's pretty much fallen head over heels for Yatsuhashi. Only she's more shy than clingy."

"I see," Glynda said, "Well, I'll have to excuse her from this lecture."

"Not necessary, Professor," Coco said entering the room with Fox in tow, "Fox and I are studious enough to take notes for both of them."

"I'm not having any teammate of mine bite it because of some lovey dovey junk." Fox said, "We've got Velvs and Yatsu covered."

Glynda nodded as she turned to Cy, "Now, Mr. Whitemane," she said softly, "if you want to keep Miss Rose hidden, the room across the hall has a vacancy for the rest of the evening. You're welcome to go there until the effects of the dust affecting Ruby wares off. And it's sound proof, any emotional out bursts will be muffled."

"Thanks Professor," Cy said, "Come on, Ruby, follow the cute wolf boy."

Glynda smiled and rolled her eyes. Coco smiled as well, "Those two are gonna have an interesting bonding experience soon."

Cy closed the room to the empty classroom, "Okay, that's that." He turned and sat down, at a desk nearby. He looked at Ruby who was still under the effects of the pink dust. Her cheeks were now red, and tears were dripping down her face. Cy moved to get a better look at her, "Ruby, are you okay?" he asked.

"Coming in here," She said, "I have the… feeling you're embarrassed… of me." She'd started sniffling.

"I'm not embarrassed of you Ruby," Cy said, "I'm just trying to keep your condition a secret."

"W-what?" Ruby asked.

"If someone found out the effects of that pink dust," Cy said, "they may try to hurt people, or worse."

"So you're…" the scythe wielder sniffled, "not embarrassed?"

"No," Cy said, "anybody lays a finger on you to hurt you… I'm scared of what I might do to get them to stop." Ruby looked at him, "I'm scared for you Ruby. It's just… I don't want to lose someone I think is the most important person whom I've just started getting to know."

Ruby wrapped her arms around the young Faunus, "Thank you, Cy." She sniveled.

"Ruby," Cy said after a moment of thought, "I have a feeling that something else is bothering you." He took a deep breath and exhaled bracing himself for what he knew was coming, "My mother always used to say that if you bottle up your misery you attract more pain to yourself. She said when you cry, you let out all of that pain. Don't suppress your sobs, let them flow out. And hold on to me, I promise I'll be here every step of the way, cross my heart."

Ruby felt an unyielding pressure building in her chest. It was unbearable pain to her. But the fact that Cy was holding onto her made things go more smoothly. With one heavy sigh, she let everything out, all of the tears came flowing like a blown dam's reservoir. After a minute, her body started shaking violently. She held the wolf Faunus tightly. Cy could feel Ruby's arms squeezing him tightly and releasing him with every sob. "I just…" She said through her break, "there are days when… every part of me feels… that I may end up… like my mother. It's easy for me to keep smiling, but I feel like… every day that passes… makes me feel worse. Not just as a huntress… I feel like I've done everything wrong."

"Ruby," Cy said hugging the girl, "I know for a fact that what you're saying is nothing. I am a Whitemane, we're excellent judges of character. If you weren't worthy of being in this school or your early position of huntress in training, I'd know. But I sense that with time, with continued training, and help from those willing to help like Weiss, Blake, your sister, Ozpin and Goodwitch, my family, and…" He held the scythe wielder, "and me. Like now, I'll always be with you. I'll be the light at the end of the tunnel. I'll be shining for you, even in your darkest hour." Emboldened, the young Faunus placed his hand over the scythe wielder's heart, "You have my word, no matter what happens between now and the end of both our lives, and beyond."

Ruby sniffled, "Wh-what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"That I love you, Ruby." Cy said firmly, "And when I hear you doubt yourself, it hurts me."

Ruby smiled, "I love you too, Cypress Whitemane," she said, "and that isn't the dust talking." She placed a kiss on the young Faunus' forehead.

Cy blushed a little, "So that's genuine, right? Y-you really do love me?"

"Of course," Ruby said softly as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, "in a way, I always have. Since Rowan and Weiss' birthday party, I've known."

Cy smiled, "And how did you know?"

"I knew because I felt it," said Ruby, "deep in my heart. It's like when I first learned the truth about Penny. I could feel it, the two of us are similar. We're both socially awkward. We both have a love of strawberries…"

"I have a confession to make," Cy said, "I kinda like apples more than strawberries. And I have a condition when it comes to strawberries. That condition is this, I only eat them if I'm sharing them with someone I really care about. And there's only two people on that list. The second is you."

"Who's the first?" Ruby asked.

Cy tapped the side of his head, "She's in my dreams now. You've met her."

Ruby's face wilted slightly, "Oh, you mean your mom," She smiled sadly, "well, at least there's only two people on that list."

Cy felt a tear roll down his cheek, "Yeah, but what's the point," he sniffled, "I'm never going to see her again outside the dream realm." He started sobbing.

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cy, I used to feel the same way about my mom. It hurt so badly that I made regular trips to her grave when the pain became too much to bare. There were times when I swore I could see her floating just above the headstone. I heard Rowan say that there were times that he saw your mom when he visited her grave in the Eternal Vale."

"But it's not the same," Cy said covering his head as he rested his chin on the desk, "I want her to be back so badly. I know I can see her in my dreams, but…"

"Cy," Ruby said picking the boy's head up and wiping the tears away, "do you want to know what I used to do when I felt bad and visiting a grave wouldn't cut it?"

"No, what," Cy asked.

"Weapon practice," She smiled, "or we could go someplace quiet and cuddle." She fluttered her eye lashes, a sure sign the dust had regained its potent grip on her.

Cy face was almost glowing a bright red, "L-l-l-let's do weapon practice. C-c-c-cuddling can come l-l-later."

Ruby pulled the blushing Faunus in and kissed him several times all over his face, "You're so cute when get so shy." She pulled him close and kissed him on his nose, "But that's what I love about you, you're just like me."

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune had taken a couple of dust crystals with them to their dorm to see what the true length of their effects were, "Tell me again why we're doing this, Pyrrha," Jaune asked.

Pyrrha examined one of the crystals, "Because, if Weiss' father wants a successful analysis of the effects of this type of dust," she said, "we need to know the extent of all of the variables relevant to this particular variant of dust."

"And for those who are not fluent in smart person speak," Jaune scratched his head, "that means?"

"It means," Pyrrha replied, "we need to know what causes people to act like they do, how long the effects last and why, and what factors are related to how long the effects last."

"Like does a handful of dust last longer than a burn crystal or the other way around?" Jaune asked, "And if a crystal's size affects the length of the effects? Am I getting close?"

Pyrrha smiled, "You're more precise than anything right now, Jaune."

"Awesome," The blonde knight smiled, "So, who do we use as to test these effects?"

"Well," Pyrrha rubbed her upper arm, "I was actually going to suggest we record a series of tests to-gether?"

Jaune thought for a moment. When it all clicked, his eyes widened, "You want to experiment on ourselves?" He asked in a like his partner was babbling like a lunatic.

"Well, one of the variables has to do with mutual exposure to the dust." Pyrrha stated nervously, "For that, we need to both be under the influence of the dust. We know if the effects will increase or decrease the potency of the effects under mutual exposure as opposed to individual exposure."

"Meaning, we need to know whether the effects are stronger when two people under the dust's effect are attracted toward one another." Jaune said, "Is that is?"

"Precisely what I'm saying," Pyrrha blushed.

"Never thought I'd be a lab hamster for this kinda thing," Jaune said.

"I believe the term is lab rat," Pyrrha said.

"You're too cute to be a rat," Jaune slipped out, "I-I-I, I mean."

"You haven't activated that crystal yet have you," Pyrrha teased.

"N-no," Jaune said, "sorry, I mean I…"

Pyrrha silenced the boy with a gentle finger to his lips, "I know, Jaune," she winked, "I've known since the dance a month ago. The realization when you asked why I came alone, it was a bit obvious you cared more than you thought you did."

Jaune blushed, "Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I mean, I had a crush on Weiss. But then she started to go more toward liking Neptune, then she figured out he was more the one to flirt with every girl in sight. I kinda fell back in love with her. Then Rowan came back into her life, and she did a complete turnaround from how she usually is. Now that I've had a good while to think about it," He paused, "I want to actually give you a shot."

Pyrrha smiled sincerely, "Jaune, you know how Ruby promised Cy she'd wait for him?" The blonde knight nodded, "Well, I am telling you that I have been waiting for you to say those words." She gently took both of his hands and his blue eyes met her green eyes, "Jaune, if you're willing to give me… to give _us_ a chance, I am willing to say yes. All you need to do is ask."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said, "would you be willing to after this experiment is over? Would you be willing to give me a shot at being your boyfriend?"

Pyrrha said nothing. She only smiled sweetly and grabbed a dust crystal and placed her scroll on the window sill, angling it so the camera could catch every moment. "Commencing test one of mutual exposure to pink dust," She spoke into the scroll's microphone, "Subjects are Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc." She picked up a pink burn crystal and placed it in Jaune's grasp, "Close your eyes and channel your aura into the crystal." She told Jaune.

Jaune nodded and closed his eyes, "Here goes everything." They focused their auras into the crystal and felt it dissolve into their bodies.

"Okay Jaune," Pyrrha said, "we open our eyes on three." Jaune nodded and grunted in acknowledgement, "One, two, three," They opened their eyes and saw each other. The moment their eyes locked and the strangest feeling came over both of them. "Jaune," Pyrrha breathed, "have I ever told you how handsome you look in this lighting?"

Jaune moved in slowly, "No," he said, "have I ever said that you look great in red?"

Pyrrha put a gloved hand on Jaune's cheek, "No," she said in a husky voice, "tell me more, my paladin." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed so he was on top of her. Jaune was about to speak but the redhead halted him, "Don't talk with your voice, Jaune," she whispered seductively, "I want you to use your lips." She caressed his cheek, "I don't want to hear anything about this experiment, or anything else." She pulled his head close to hers where their noses with almost touching, "All I want right now, is you." They closed their eyes and felt the sweet friction as their lips locked together. It was their first kiss, and above the haze of the dust, they knew it felt right.

As they came out of the kiss, Pyrrha's eyes were half-lidded and in pure bliss, "Jaune," She said feeling light headed.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said. They brought themselves back in for kiss after sweet passionate kiss. They didn't care that the dust was affecting them, deep in their hearts and mind one thing was for certain. The love they felt for each other, was real.

* * *

Nora and Luna had decided find a nice, quiet place to try out the dust. They chose the suspended arena from Rowan's training session for the fight with Cardin. They had set their scrolls set to record their sessions, as per Weiss' instructions. "Okay, since Pyrrha and Jaune are doing this with solid crystals," Luna said, "I say we use the powdered stuff."

"Whatever my kitten wants," Nora said.

"Okay then," Luna said as they sat cross-legged in the center of the platform as Luna used a remote device on her claws to activate the video cameras on her scroll and Nora's, "Dust tube test one for mutual pink dust tube exposure. Subjects names are Luna L'Amour and Nora Valkyrie." She pressed the button on the tube and released just enough dust to last three hours. "Now close your eyes and focus," she said softly.

When the smoke cleared, they opened their eyes. Unlike Pyrrha and Jaune, the feeling they walked over to each other and fell into a passionate kiss and embrace. When they came out of the kiss Nora was first to speak, "Oh dust, I have been waiting so long to kiss you!" She said, "and is that pancake syrup I taste on your lips?"

Luna blushed and countered, "That depends, what flavor is it?"

Nora kissed the kitten girl again, longer this time. "Mmmm," She hummed, "Forever Fall syrup. My favorite," She licked her lips, "and my favorite kitten makes the taste _so~_ much more yummy."

Luna blushed deeper. But then she thought of what Nora had called her. Suddenly, her mind flashed to memories she'd kept dormant in her mind for years. Her mother used to call her, "Momma's favorite kitten," when she was a toddler. The images she saw in her mind were too much for her.

She started sniffling, this raised some concern with Nora, "What's wrong, Luna?" She asked.

Luna sniffed and sobbed lightly, "It's just," she said, "you brought up memories of my momma." The young Faunus' ears lay flat on her head, "It's no big… deal or anything…" Her sobs were getting worse, "I…"

Unable to think of anything to say, Nora kissed the kitten Faunus again. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew all too well what it felt like to lose her parents. That's why the energetic girl was happy and hyper all the time. All the joy and optimism was a façade to cover up the pain from her childhood. "I know how you feel, Luna." She whispered after they came out of the kiss, "I lost my parents a long time ago too. We're more alike than anyone anywhere. And, you and I have good friends who've stuck beside us through everything. You've got Ferrina, I've got Ren."

"I also have Mr. and Mrs. Ochre," Luna said, "the night I lost my parents they managed to find me after the White Fang killed parents. Ferrina was the one who got to me first." She smiled, "I held on to her so tightly. Her parents and mine were always good friends. So when the issue of adopting me came up, they were adamant in saying they were the best choice. Even Ferrina said anyone else who would try to adopt her would not be a good match. In the end, the Atlesean courts sided with the Ochre family and Ferrina. I gained a pair of loving parents and a wonderful sister out of the whole ordeal."

"And a few days ago," Nora added, "you gained an awesome girlfriend." She held the younger Faunus tightly, "Now, how about we talk about this a little more, later, when we're not using this pink dust?"

Luna ran her fingers through the redhead's hair, "Yeah," she cooed, "that's the best idea I've heard all day." She kissed Nora again and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. The kitten Faunus felt Nora's fingers scratching her behind her cat ears and she started purring.

"You're so adorable," Nora giggled as she gently rubbed the tips of the kitten girl's ears affectionately, "I promise if you ever need anyone to talk to, or just need to blow off some steam with a little fun, just find me. I'll always be there for you. That's what love is, keeping the ones we care about happy."

Luna tightened her hug, "Never expected you to say that, my pancake queen."

"Pancake queen?" Nora asked, "Is that my lovey-dovey name?"

"Yeah," Luna said, "like kitten is mine." She nuzzled into the redhead's neck. The kitten Faunus purred until she fell asleep in Nora's arms.

Nora kissed the Faunus on the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, kitten, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Rowan and Weiss had taken a good portion of the pink dust to Team RWBY's dorm room, "Well, do you want to experiment with the dust?" Weiss asked, "Or do you want to see what happens to us?"

"I'm just curious to see what happens to us when we're under the effects of that pink dust." Rowan said, "But if you want to document what happens, we can."

Weiss gave this some thought. Using the dust for recreation did seem like a reasonable idea. She would indeed lose a bit of research, but that is why she had told her friends to test the dust for themselves. "I think we can forego the documentation of the dust's effects." She said, "We have more than enough people willing to test the effects. I suppose we can have a little fun with it, if you're willing."

Rowan grabbed a pink crystal as did Weiss. They closed their eyes and activated the crystals. They opened their eyes after the crystals had dissolved, they said nothing. Rowan smiled and hugged the heiress, he laid both of them on her bed with him on the bottom. Weiss straddled the wolf Faunus and removed the crystal hair piece that held her off center ponytail. "I love it when you let your hair down." Rowan said, "It's like watching a snow flurry."

"You have such a way with words, my wolf." Weiss said lowering down to where her nose only an inch above his.

"Only for you, my princess," Rowan said before pulling Weiss into a deep kiss. They began kissing heatedly, letting their hearts become engulfed in the fires of their passion.

Weiss snaked one hand behind his head and cradled his head. As they came out of a heated kiss, Weiss stared deeply into her lover's emerald green eyes, "They're so beautiful." She swooned, "Every time I look into them, I feel like the world stops and we're the only things that really matter. Not the Grimm, not my family, not the burdens of being a student at Beacon, nothing."

"Then let's keep going, princess," Rowan said. They continued kissing. Weiss went into nibbling the lobes of Rowan's earlobes.

When Rowan blew gently into Weiss' ear, the heiress shuddered. "Oh dust almighty," Weiss sighed in a blissful high, "that was a good move, my wolf." She reached under her bed and pulled out the bottle of the L'Amour Mischief Powder, "I wonder what will happen if I'm a bit more affectionate." She said taking a pinch of the dust cocktail and sprinkling it onto her and focusing to activate it. A cloud of purple, pink, and green smoke engulfed her body. When the cloud dissipated, she was once again a fox Faunus. She pulled Rowan up into a sitting position and hugged him with her arms, legs, and tail. She started kissing Rowan, sighing longingly into each passionate exchange. "Rowan," she said in a shivering whisper, "I have waited for this for nearly a week. If you have any objections, save them for later."

The made out again, Weiss in her Faunus form was slightly fierier in the acts of passion. Rowan however was able to turn the tables. He began kissing Weiss on her neck and scratching her gently behind her Faunus ears. When he found a sweet spot where Weiss had a large amount of tension in her shoulder and started massaging it, the fox Faunus felt herself crying in sheer ecstasy. As she reached the peak of this sensory overload, her eyes rolled back into her head and felt her limbs go limp. It was only when the heiress started shivering and hyperventilating where Rowan kissed her through it. "How did that feel, Weiss?" Rowan asked.

Weiss was now lying on her side with one hand on her forehead and the other hand over her heart, "I thought my heart was going to explode." She absent mindedly wiped a line of saliva from the corner of her mouth and wrapped her tail around Rowan once again, "You can be dangerous when you're locked in passion like that." She wrapped her arms weakly around Rowan's neck, "Remind me that in round two, we should set a few rules about going over the limits of our lovers."

"Agreed," Rowan said kissing Weiss gently on her forehead, "I love you, Weiss."

Weiss could barely keep her eyes open. The massive overload of her mind and body had sapped every ounce of energy from her love struck being. She weakly placed a kiss on the tip of Rowan's nose, "I love you too." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Rowan smiled, a nap was something the young heiress needed after an hour and a half of sheer blissful love. He carefully removed her boots and bolero and put them away. He pulled a blanket over her and sat down against the side of her bed, "Sweetest dreams, Weiss." he said as he gently held her hand and drifted off with a smile on his face.

* * *

Umbra and Ferrina went back to the dorm assigmed to team WULF. Umbra was curious about what Yang had experienced under the effects of the pink dust. Ferrina was equally curious to find what the fuss was about, but she was a little insecure at the same time. She'd always been the tough girl who only showed affection toward Ashe and Umbra. This pink dust would make her go so far out of her comfort zone that it made her suspect to feeling alienated. "Do we really need to do this, Umbra?" She asked.

"Humor me, babe." Umbra said, "We haven't had a spark of romance since... wow, I can't remember the last time we had any kind of romantic time together."

Ferrina was shocked, "Is that bad?" she asked.

"It means that if we don't have any romantic exchange soon, our relationship could crumble." Umbra replied.

Ferrina gasped in horror. She wasn't the most passionate girl, everyone knew that. But there were a few people she cared deeply about, first was little Ashe, second was Luna, third was Umbra. Cy and Rowan were on the list too, but Cy was nearly eleven and had a basic knowledge of how to defend himself and use the basic form of his semblance to either escape from a pursuer or scare the living day lights out of them. Rowan however was older and a dangerous man in the face of adversity. Umbra was in the middle, the center of her current universe. Her wonderful shutterbug, the only man who ever made her feel beautiful.

The photos Umbra took of Ferrina made the front cover on a couple of magazines, but she always dealt with interviews with a serious tone that made all men keep their distance. The only man who she never repelled was Umbra. He was asked why he was attracted to the Atlesean Juggernaut many times. His response was what raised her attraction to him, "I am attracted to her because she's a real woman." He said, "The jagged scar on her face may detract from her beauty by everyone else's standards. But to me, beauty is something that is deeper than outward appearance. Ferrina is true feminine beauty. She's a big sister to a Faunus girl her family fought tooth and nail for. She's taken care of her team leader's baby sister since their mother passed away. She's stood tall against the Grimm when all hope seemed lost. She puts herself after her family and friends, I can think of nothing more beautiful or worth recognition than a young woman like that."

It was these words that made Ferrina blush. For someone to be that honest in describing her and not being taken aback by her monstrous strength or her serious attitude, this was unheard of. Thinking of losing this feeling scared Ferrina, She inhaled and sighed. "Very well, Umbra," she said, "I'll imbibe in the pink dust, but only because I don't wat to lose the only man I've known in my life who ever saw me as a beautiful woman."

"That's because you are beautiful, Ferrina," Umbra said, "I have never lied about that, babe. I'd never lie about that, I swear." He placed a dust crystal in her hand, "Let's have as much fun as we possibly can, and throw caution to the wind. I've been dying to have a moment alone with you for five long months now."

Ferrina held her lover tightly, "That's the best idea I've heard out all day, shutter bug." She said. They squeezed the crystals and activated the intoxicating effects. They kept their eyes shut until their foreheads touched. They wanted to be sure nothing distracted them from looking into their eyes. They actually understood Rowan's theory of how the dust worked. They didn't need to record this for experimentation, they knew what would happen.

They opened their eyes and felt the dust's effects take over them. "Do I still look beautiful?" Ferrina whispered.

Umbra traced the scar on her face, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of immortalizing in film, Ferrina Ochre. Nothing will ever change that."

Ferrina looked at Umbra. She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled out of the kiss, their dark eyes locked. Umbra pulled the crimson haired girl in close. "You know, Umbra," Ferrina said, "The thing that cemented our relationship in the first place wasn't you trying to impress me. I fell for you when stated what made me truly beautiful."

"I only said those things because they were totally true, Ferrina." Umbra said, "A scar on your face doesn't disfigure you. It makes you look brave, braver than any other girl I've ever met."

"Braver than Weiss Schnee," Ferrina asked.

"Weiss is Rowan's true love, Ferrina," Umbra replied, "and you're mine. That Beowolf that attacked you when you were younger did more than bring out your semblance. It brought out the raw and unrefined beauty that became my muse. You're the only girl who ever complimented me for my skill as a photographer."

"You're the only photographer who did tell me to cover up my scar." Ferrina said, "The fact that you're extremely handsome didn't hurt either." She gave him a wink. They laid down on Umbra's bed, since Ferrina was the bigger of the couple she was on the bottom. They shared multiple kisses in the heat of the passion. After two hours, they settled down, Ferrina rolled them over and snuggled up to Umbra. "We really need to do this more often." She said.

"I totally agree, babe." Umbra said kissing the scarred woman, "I almost forgot how wild your kisses are."

"How wild are we talking, shutter bug?" Ferria asked as she placed a kiss on Umbra's jawline.

"Nine year old Luna wild," Umbra smiled, "Who would have thought that she would mellow out like that."

"Well, I did tell her she needed to start sleeping with a catnip pillow," Ferrina said, "She protested it. She said she didn't want to feel spaced out. I managed to find one that would make her feel calm but sleepy too, the cute kind of sleepy. You know how she used to get when she was sleepy."

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Umbra chuckled, "She wanted to snuggle get scratched behind the ears."

Ferrina smiled, "I told her that only lovers scratched a Faunus behind the ears, even under the chin. That job now falls to Nora." She snuggled closer to Umbra, "I hope Nora doesn't take…"

"Ferrina," Umbra cautioned, "Nora may be a little impulsive and all, but I got that vibe that says she's snuggling a sleeping kitten."

"How do you know that?" Ferrina asked.

Umbra kissed Ferrina on the bridge of her nose, in the middle of her scar, "Call it an observation. Or an intuition as a brother figure."

Ferrina laughed, "Believe it or not, I trust Nora enough to know she won't go too far. She'll just hug, snuggle, and kiss."

"What if Luna gets all teary eyed and remembers her parents," Umbra asked.

"I think Nora can handle that." Ferrina replied, "I could tell when I looked into her eyes the first time that she was similar to Luna. More similar than either one of them will ever care to admit."

"I know they will help each other. That's what true love means." Umbra said. The young man picked up his scroll, "Care to give me that smile that makes the stars in my sky sparkle so brilliantly?"

Ferrina chuckled, kissed Umbra and looked up toward the scroll's camera, "Only because your photos are as breath taking as your poetry." She wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and smiled affectionately as he snapped a selfie of both of them. "I love you, my shutter bug." Ferrina whispered into Umbra's ear.

"I love you too, my beloved brawler." Umbra said as he kissed Ferrina one final time before the dust wore off.


	26. Seeing Pink

Blake and Sun had taken a few of Weiss' mysterious pink crystals to a secluded roof top on campus. There was no one around to find them or the dust, just like Blake had wanted. She looked to Sun with uncertainty in her eyes, "Sun, you asked me a while ago, when you first met me about my past life in the White Fang," She said, "Well, today I'm going to tell you a little more."

"Uh, okay," The monkey Faunus said, "but, what brought this on? And why'd you bring that crazy pink junk?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Blake said, "you remember I told you that I grew up outside the kingdoms?" Sun nodded, "While I was traveling with that group, I learned how to fight, stealthily. But I didn't have multiple teachers. I had a singular teacher. He was a man of few words, but he was tough and ruthless. He was a tall, older Faunus with bright red hair, and black horns just past his hair line. I don't think I ever saw him without his mask. His name was Adam Taurus."

"I think I've heard of him, somewhere," Sun said scratching his chin, "Yeah, I was a kid in Vacuo. There were rumors from some drifters who rolled into town that talked about the same Faunus you just described. They said he had taken out a whole battalion of soldiers who were tracking him down. It sounded too crazy to be real, to me."

"It's true that he did that," Blake said dryly, "Adam wasn't known for going easy on anyone. People who showed any form of opposition toward him were shown no mercy."

"And you fought alongside this guy?" Sun asked with widening eyes.

"It's not like I had much choice, Sun," Blake said, "The way I grew up, I had no chance of surviving without learning how to fight. I had no one else to turn to who knew what to do in the face of danger. He was strong but had an awareness that was unparalleled. I took to him like a child takes to a paternal figure."

"Well, you sure knew how to pick 'em back in the day, Blake," Sun said, "I grew up in a regular family with uncles and aunts who were known for causing mischief in the face of danger. We did what we had to avoid getting arrested. But there was one thing we knew more than anything." He pointed an accusing finger at the bow wearing Faunus, "What we knew, was never to get involved with extremists and creeps who took the law into their own hands!"

"Says the show-off Faunus who stowed away on a food freighter," Blake shouted back, "You were running from the authorities and dock workers because he'd hitched an illegal ride and stolen food!"

"At least I didn't resort to murdering people by the dozens!" Sun clenched his fist.

"I never said that I stomached doing that, you idiot!" Blake screamed.

"But you still did it anyway!" Sun screamed back gritting his teeth.

"At least I had the sense enough when to stop," Blake shouted, "that should at least amount to something!"

"Well that's tough, Blake," Sun yelled, "It hasn't yet to some people, and it probably never will. You know why I steal sometimes? It's because I grew up in Vacuo, in a place where prosperity was something some people dreamed about. Sometimes stealing food was the best means of seeing another day. I started stealing not out of habit, but out of the urge to make sure no kid in my town died in their sleep of starvation! We looked out for each other, even the people who weren't in my family were like brothers and sisters. When someone would get caught, we'd always make sure they learned from their mistakes. No one was put to death, but we didn't keep whoever was caught with us for very long." He gritted his teeth again, "At least we didn't slaughter people who opposed us, even those of our own kind!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Luna's parents were killed by the White Fang!" Sun grabbed Blake and shook her, "She was only three years old, and those monsters killed her mom and dad all because they wouldn't join up! You said they want peace, to what end!? Murdering the parents of an innocent three year old girl for not supporting a crazy code of ideals that her parents didn't agree with?! Is that justice in any way!?"

Blake couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of rage, she grabbed Sun's open shirt by the collar and forced him against the wall. "You don't think I knew about that?!" She shrieked, "I had nothing to do with that! In fact, I confronted Adam about that! He said he killed them because they threatened to inform the authorities about the White Fang showing up! When I heard that, I felt sick to my stomach! I left the White Fang because I knew that eventually I'd have to be faced with that task!"

"Too little too late, Blake," Sun growled pushing Blake back. He clenched his fists. Looking down, he picked up a dust crystal and pointed it at Blake, "Besides that, imagine how those scum bags would use this, crap!" He shouted.

"They wouldn't resort to using emotions that weren't anger, hate, or fear, Sun," Blake retaliated, "It's always been 'cause mass panic and hysteria, and reap from the aftermath,' nothing more. And then with Rowan seeing Adam a few days ago…"

"Wait, Rowan saw this guy too," Sun questioned heatedly, "where can I find him? I'll…"

"Sun you'll be beaten before you even get a chance to see Adam lay a hand on you," Blake said, "The only person who could stand a chance of at least holding his own against Adam is working in the school forge near the docking bays." She grabbed the free end of the pink crystal and tried to wrench it out of Sun's hand.

"Oh no, you don't," Sun protested as he tightened his grip on the crystal, "I'm done sitting on the sidelines while you keep secrets from me, Blake! I want to know all the details!" They both twisted the crystal and snapped it in half.

This caused the power within the crystal to blast through them rapidly. The anger they had toward each other right now had an odd mix with the qualities of the dust. It was like an angry force of attraction between the two of them. They both had backed up, but Blake wasn't having it. She leaped onto Sun and took him to the ground. Sun struggled to get free of the bear hug, Blake had put him in. He wrapped his tail around Blake's neck. The amber-eyed cat Faunus grabbed the monkey's tail and bit it. Sun yowled in pain, he drew back to nurse his tail.

Blake didn't back down, she was too mad to think clearly. She pinned Sun against the wall again, this time she drew Gambol Shroud and tied Sun down. She marveled at how helpless and scared the boy looked being strung up with her ribbon. She gripped the back of Sun's head and pulled him in close, "I'm letting you off easily, Sun." She growled, "You insult me and call me a murderer," She lip locked him aggressively and slapped his face. The scratch marks she left behind were healed in minutes, "You think you know everything there is to know about me. You don't know the first thing about me, Sun Wukong." She kissed him again. "You think I wanted any of that to happen? Do you think I took pleasure at the thought of human's begging for their lives? Do you think I wanted to be haunted by the agonized screams of the Schnee family members my brothers in the White Fang killed?"

Blake's face retracted from anger to misery and pain, "Do you think I don't hate myself for doing all of those horrible things?" Her voice started cracking, "Do… do you think… that I don't… wish I h-h-hadn't… done them to… begin with?" She started sobbing and screaming in her own sorrowful tremors of resentment of her misdeeds, "Do you think… I haven't jaded myself… for being a monster? Don't you think… I want to look at Weiss, and not feel like she should be punishing me… for all of the hurt… I alone had brought toward… h-h-her family?"

Sun had broken out of the ribbon and took the hurting Faunus in his arms, "Blake, I'm sorry," He said, "I just couldn't believe your old mentor slash partner is around and you didn't tell me sooner."

"I didn't tell you, because I felt you'd… act like you did earlier." Blake replied. "And now… now I can't take back anything I said or did to." She hiccupped, "I'm so sorry for having… to show that side of me."

"Blake, it's okay." Sun tried to assure her.

"Okay?" Blake inquired, "In what bizarre world… is how I acted even remarkably…. considered okay?"

"Blake, it wasn't _all_ your fault for acting like that." Sun said as he gently turned Blake's chin up, "I was acting like a total idiot, and I got all closed-minded and didn't stop to think about what I said." He pulled her into an apologetic hug, "The truth is, I felt a little threatened and acted like a dork instead of thinking about how you would feel if I acted that way." He brought Blake into a kiss. All of Blake's inhibitions melted away as felt herself sink into the kiss. Tears began flowing down Blake's cheeks again. For the time she'd known Sun, this is the first time she'd ever let her feelings out.

As they came out of the kiss, Sun picked up Gambol Shroud and returned it to Blake, "Thanks, Sun," Blake said wiping the tears off her cheeks, "do you want to stay here or go someplace more secluded?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Sun said, "as long as I'm with you."

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Yang groaned, "and why can't I move my arms? And why am I tied up?" She tried to wriggle out of her bonds. The only part of her that she'd succeeded in moving was he head. She turned her head up to see the whether or not she could build enough tension to snap the ropes. But, in her folly to do so, she found a note from Yatsuhashi.

_Yang,_

_I'm sorry I had to tie you up. Don't worry, nothing else happened after that, your sister warned me about how you like to get 'feisty' when you act like you did with Jaune earlier. Anyway, I tied you up in case you woke up while the dust was still in effect. If you've woken up after the effects have worn off, then you'll just need to follow these instructions and pass your aura through the ropes and they'll break._

_~Yatsuhashi_

Yang blushed a little, "Sounds to me like Yatsu talked to Ruby." She giggled. She took a deep breath and focused her aura through the fibers of the rope. It then snapped like a twig freeing Yang. The blonde brawler sat up and looked over to see Rowan and Weiss asleep. "Looks like those two had some fun without me." She whispered to herself. She scanned the room and saw the pink dust, "More of that stuff." She looked and saw Weiss slip her arms around Rowan's neck and mumble something in her state of delirium. She carefully lowered herself from her bed to the floor.

Rowan cracked open one of his eyes, "Pst, Yang," He whispered sleepily, "In case you're wondering, the pink dust is like a love potion from those faerie tales you used to read to Ruby. You should try it out on someone other than Jaune."

Yang turned around and looked at Rowan inquisitively, then she looked at the pink dust. She got a nice little grin on her face. If she knew Pyrrha, she'd be in her dorm comforting Jaune. But, Pyrrha had admiration from Weiss as far as intelligence went, meaning she'd ask Pyrrha to commit an experiment on the dust to be sure of whether or not Rowan's assumptions were true. She'd observed Pyrrha around Jaune and the fact that she'd danced with Jaune at the dance, weeks ago, and figured Pyrrha would be spending her "research session" with vomit boy. _Oh, Pyrrha's getting a massive love fest from Jaune. He's gonna love that._ She walked over and picked up a pink crystal and headed out into the dormitory hallways. She carefully listened into the Team JNPR dorm, Jaune and Pyrrha sounded like one of Yang's old make out sessions from in her days at Signal Academy. She smiled, "It took long enough for that to happen. Good job, vomit boy." She said silently.

The liberated brawler was thinking about who would be a good candidate to go all out with under the effects of the pink dust. All of the girls, other than Blake, were out. But Yang knew that over the past several weeks, Blake and Sun had grown close as a couple, she wasn't about to hurt her teammate. Sage was tough, but not quite Yang's speed. The members of Telephe's team were not her type. Ren was Nora's best friend in all of Remnant, so he was out. Ferrina was an awesome kisser, but her kisses made Yang want to push the very limits of love itself. But Umbra would be devastated, she couldn't jeopardize that relationship. She then thought of Scarlet… nah! The guy didn't seem at all interested in Yang. Weiss and Rowan had known each other for years, and Rowan seemed to have more to him than meets the eye. Fox was more the silent one, but Blake was mystery enough for Yang. That left two guys. Neptune, the blue haired young scoundrel who used to make Weiss weak in the knees when she saw him… until Rowan blew back into the heiress' life. And then Yatsuhashi, the giant of few words, maybe some other time. "Survey says, Neptune." She smirked deviously.

"Why me, beautiful," Neptune popped up behind her and caught her by surprise.

"Just the guy I was looking for," Yang said tucking the crystal into her golden mane, "follow me I need to talk to you about something, in private."

The two of them went into a part of the school that no one would ever think to look, minus Yang's team. It was an empty classroom that hadn't been used, save for when Yang confronted Blake about her nonstop search for answers regarding the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's "business venture." Yang closed the door behind them and walked down to the desk at the head of the room where Neptune was waiting. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" the blue haired boy asked, "If it's about the hair, believe me it's nothing compared to that gold-firestorm you sport everywhere." He shot the blonde a wink.

_Oh, Monty above,_ She grinned, _this is just too easy._ "Well, I was wondering," She said slipping the crystal in her hair into her hand, "what did I act like when I was under the effects of that pink dust?"

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "Well, like a cat after a little red dot from a laser pointer." He said, "In all honesty, I thought it was pretty attractive, but something told me to keep my distance."

Yang balled one of her hands into a fist, keeping her crossed fingers concealed by her thumb. She extended the other hand, which concealed the dust crystal like a joy buzzer in the hands of a master prankster. "Well, I promise to control myself and not let that pink dust control me like that." She lied through her teeth.

Neptune accepted and squeezed Yang's hand and suddenly a funny feeling came over him. "You used that stuff didn't you?" He asked as the sensation began making his head feel lost in a fog. And oddly enough he didn't care.

Yang's lilac eyes were half-lidded in want for seeing what kind of lover the blue haired boy was, "Only because if wanna see what all the fuss over you is about." She reached around Neptune and firmly both of his upper arms and gave him a huge kiss. She gave him kiss after blazing hot kiss, and the pink dust took an even stronger hold on her mind. The unending ocean of lust for the same heated emotions flooded her thoughts and activated her semblance. "What's wrong," the blonde asked in a husky voice, "I thought you loved when a girl amped things up." She kissed Neptune with all the fervor that was billowing from the combined force of the pink dust and the heat of her semblance that roared through her body. "Why aren't you giving me everything you…" A hand on her breast was enough to fuel the burning heat in her chest even more. Her cheeks felt hot and her vision got hazier as she felt Neptune kneading her soft breasts, "Mmmh, now I see what all of the fuss is about." She moaned almost inaudibly, "Oh, why did you make me wait this long for this kind of thing, you naughty boy?"

"I guess I needed a little push," Neptune laughed, "now let's keep going."

"I thought you'd never ask." Yang grunted in lust as she pushed him against the wall, "Give me more, my little fish outta water. Momma needs some good lovin'." As they continued Neptune fondled Yang a bit more. The motions brought out more and more moans of raw lust from the fiery blonde goddess that succeeded in weaseling her way into this much needed make out session. They continued for two hours, the effects of the dust wore off and as they did, the kisses became less heated, and more comforting. "Wow, that stuff is pretty potent." Yang laughed as she caught her breath.

Suddenly, the doors opened, "Yang, how dare you steal from a Schnee and not…" Weiss exploded but was irate in seeing Neptune was also involved, "…What in Oum's name happened in here?! Explain! NOW!"

* * *

Coco, Sage, Fox, and Scarlet had decided to join Yatsuhashi in case the dust's effects changed. But Velvet mostly just looked at Yatsuhashi and clung to his arm, this earned the rabbit Faunus a warm smile. It didn't take long for the effects to wear off. Velvet scooted back and apologized profusely, "Hey, you were no trouble at all, Velvs," Coco said, "I mean Ruby was pretty clingy with Cy. But I heard she was off having a little combat practice with the little guy, so I think he got her to come out of it pretty smoothly.

"Coulda been worse," Scarlet said earning a nod from Yatsuhashi, Sage, and Fox, "I think I felt a wave of ice pass through the air just now. Which means Weiss is mad at some idiot for doing something stupid."

Velvet laughed a bit, "I think that would be Yang Xiao Long," she said, "that girl is the only person that can make Weiss go off like that."

The group was dying laughing, "That must be… a sister thing." Sage managed to say, "And she calls… Ruby a hazard to her health, can you be-hee-lieve that!" He started laughing unbelievably hard.

Yatsuhashi stood up, "I'm going to go look for Yang," he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Oum forbid Weiss does anything this close to the Vytal Tournament and jeopardize her chances of winning." He walked out of the door and headed in the direction of Weiss' arua.

"He's gotta be mental to go near Yang when Weiss is bound to be trying to go all stabby on her." Scarlet said.

Coco lowered her glasses, "I think Yastu might be a little on the smitten side when it comes to Yang."

Sage and Fox looked at each other and nodded, "That's no surprise," Sage said, "I mean he did silently flirt with Yang at that party."

"What if Yang got out and took some of those pink dust crystals with her?" Velvet asked.

Fox's eyes widened. Sage got up, "We'll talk behind their backs later. Come on." He bolted out of the room with Velvet and Fox on his tail.

Coco snickered a bit, "I guess we're alone, huh?"

"It would seem that way," Scarlet replied. Coco smirked and pulled out a pink crystal, "You cheeky fashion forward, feminine rapscallion." Scarlet said pulling a crystal from his pocket, "You stole my bloody idea."

"No one called it, Scarlet," Coco said coolly as a cocky smile, "besides, I have my suspicions about you already. And you like them tall and muscular, with that inferno of masculinity."

"How did you know?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh, the way some of the guys around campus look at you is a pretty good indication," Coco lowered her sunglasses, "I've noticed you have given a few of them a look back too." She winked.

"Not like I can't expect a little flattery from the boys, right?" Scarlet replied.

"True, true," Coco replied, "ya know, most of our friends have been experimenting with the romantic aspects of these pink crystals. I'm a bit curious as to what happens when the creative mind is influenced by it."

Scarlet thought about this for a moment, on the one hand, he'd be doing something potentially fun. On the other hand, his gut told him if he didn't do this, then Sun would talk down so badly. Scarlet wasn't about to let cowardice make him skip out on an opportunity like this. "Alright, I'm all in."

Coco and Scarlet both activated the crystals at the same time. They opened their eyes and instead of an overwhelming passionate feeling toward each other, they felt an attraction toward each other's sense of fashion. "You know, you've got one killer sense of coordination. The swashbuckler look is definitely you." Coco said with a wink.

"Look who's talking," Scarlet teased, "you look absolutely stunning." An idea formed in the boy's head, "Have you ever considered doing a fashion show?"

"That would be a good idea." Coco said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Scarlet said, "I just got the most mental idea, ever."

Coco smirked deviously, "Do tell, I'm all ears."

* * *

Yatsuhashi had found Yang. Though he wasn't surprised to see Weiss giving both Yang and Neptune a lecture, "What were you thinking," Weiss scolded, "taking a sample of experimental dust and using it in the most irresponsible way. And _you_," Her finger snapped to Neptune, "I can understand that no one woman can tie you to them, but you let her take advantage of that."

Sage and Fox caught up to them but they kept their distance as Weiss chewed their friends out. When she was done verbally punishing Yang and their teammate, Weiss stormed off to find Rowan. The Ice Queen was at the end of her rope and needed someone to pull out of a foul mood. Yatsuhashi on the other hand looked to Yang, "Care for some company?" he asked extending his hand.

"Anything to keep me from remembering the talking to I got from the Ice Queen of Beacon." Yang said.

They walked outside of the campus hall. What they didn't notice was that Nora and Luna were watching them. They'd gotten back from the training course after Luna'd woken up from her brief nap. They looked at Yatsuhashi and Yang, then suddenly Luna got a nice little idea in her head, "This should be good," she said taking a pinch of the pink dust from the bottle she had and blew it toward her victims, "I think it's time Yatsu spoke his mind."

The pink dust hit the green armored giant and swirled into a pink cloud of light smoke that spread the effects of the dust to himself and Yang. Then he looked into Yang's lilac eyes and effortlessly lifted the blonde brawler off her feet and kissed her on the lips. At first, Yang was surprised, but then she felt her heart swell. She was not taken by the dust's effects in the way she had been before. This time, only a small amount was used and she was taken not by lust, but by a true feeling of attraction. But, none the less, her aura flared but not white hot as it had when she was ravenous with Neptune. As they pulled out of the kiss, Yang was breathless. "Wow," She said, "I think I've had enough, big guy. But maybe we can get together, if that's okay with you."

"I wouldn't mind, Yang," Yatsuhashi replied, "only if you're okay with it."

"With someone who can kiss like you can," Yang said throwing her arms around the giant's neck, "how can I say no?" They walked off to be alone in one of the dorm commons areas and talked about things that they wanted to know about each other.

Luna didn't say this to anyone, but she'd only thrown enough dust on the pair to last that one kiss.

* * *

Lie Ren, sat in the library, with Nora out with Luna he had decided to do a little studying in peace. He'd spent the last few hours reading up on different history textbooks, everything from the war that he wasn't knowledgeable on he'd taken extensive notes on. He'd even picked out a sign language book for Nora so she could practice one-handed signing with him. He'd been hoping to do this earlier but Nora was busy just fawning over Luna, practically pining over the kitten girl that had become the redhead's main subject of affection. Ren was actually thankful for this, as it helped him feel a new appreciation for the brother-sister thing had. He could assist her should things go crazy wrong for Nora at the drop of a hat.

Suddenly, Ren heard the nearly silent sound of purring, he looked up to see Luna and Nora. He looked to see a purple tail wagging behind her. 'Have you always had that?' Ren asked.

"Yeah," Luna said shyly, "I just kept it tucked under the waist band of my combat skirt."

"And it's so stinkin' adorable," Nora sighed affectionately as she hugged the kitten Faunus, "I love my little kitten so much."

'So, how did things work out with the research on this new experimental dust?' Ren asked.

"Well, Nora and I were overtaken by emotions and stuff." Luna said looking away, her purrs of affection increasing, "And we kissed a lot."

'Not surprised,' Ren smirked.

Nora's eyes lit up, "Luna," she whispered, "do you want to use the dust on Ren?"

"Why?" Luna asked, "I mean, we could use it on ourselves and just snuggle with him."

"Ooh, that's even better," Luna whispered, 'Ren,' she signed, 'would you like to go somewhere and test out the pink dust with Nora and I?'

Ren thought about this for a moment. He'd been studying most of his time and had written down notes on the material he needed to be to review. He also knew that Nora would pester him to no end if he declined. He let out a mute sigh, 'I don't see why not,' he smiled, 'if it will make Nora happy, then I'll go through with it.'

The trio headed out of the library and into a secluded room that only Nora knew about, "I found this place a while ago." The redhead smiled, "I usually come here to look at the view of the Emerald or Forever Fall Forest. You can see the Emerald Forest more clearly, but if it's clearer you can just barely make out the red leaves of Forever Fall from here." She pointed in the direction of the direction of the forest's familiar red treetops.

"Wow," Luna mewed, "I never took you for the nature loving type, Nora."

'I'll admit,' Ren signed, 'I never suspected this from you either, Nora.'

Nora gave a big smile with closed eyes, "A girl's gotta have her secrets, right?"

Luna and Ren looked at each other. They shrugged since this Nora they were talking about, and what she'd said was correct. Everyone had their secrets. "You're right, my pancake queen," Luna said pulling out a pink dust crystal, "and what happens when I activate this crystal is going to be our little secret. I'm not sure what people would think of the three of us if we did this in a more public area, but the last thing I want to do is have my friends hurt by a nasty rumor." She closed her eyes as she and her two friends all activated the dust crystal.

When they opened their eyes, the dust took effect. But, instead of the burning love Luna felt when she and Nora were alone. She felt a need to comfort both of her friends. She leaned forward and hugged both of them, "I am so sorry," The kitten sniffed, "so sorry about what happened when you were younger."

Nora wrapped her arms around Ren and Nora, "There's no need to be sorry," she said softly, "we were older enough to take care of each other like brother and sister." She gently scratched behind the kitten girls ears, "What you told me earlier, about when you were younger. About how the White Fang killed your parents, when you were still just a baby girl…" She felt the tears coming strong, "I'm sorry. I know I'll never be able to comfort you enough to fill that hole you have in your life, but please, please let me have a spot in your life that I can call my own."

Luna looked to Ren who replied, 'I'm not normally the best with words,' he signed, 'but I'd like a spot in your life as well, if that is okay with you.'

The boy in green was doing his best to sign one-handed, but Luna understood what he meant, "Thanks you two." She nuzzled both of them on the cheek. "I'm lucky, you know?"

"Why," Nora asked.

"Because, I've got two more who care the world for me," the kitten said, "the best girlfriend I could have asked for, and the coolest guy I know outside of my team. I love both of you."

Nora smiled softly, and looked to Ren and nodded, "We love you too, Luna." She said placing a kiss on the kitten's forehead. That one little kiss was enough to send the flood gates open. Eleven years of emotion found its way out. Tears flowed like a river from Luna's eyes. She buried her face into Nora's chest, loud sobs and squeaky hiccups accompanied her shakiness and tearful hug. "Let it all out, kitten," Nora said stroking Luna's hair.

"I just wish…" Luna choked out, "I just want them ba-a-ack so... badly. It hurts… like fire when I… I think about them. Then… when I think… of you, Nora… I can't h-help… but think about my… my mommy. She… would've loved you. She would've loved Ren… too." She could barely speak as the memories and pain flooded out vocally, "Thank you… both of you. Please, promise you'll… you'll be there f-for me… when I need you."

"We'll always be here for you, Luna." Nora replied.

'No matter how late it is,' Ren signed.

Luna gave a teary smile, "Thank you again." She said silently as she cuddled between them.

* * *

Emerald was growing more and more impatient as the days went on. She hated everything about Beacon and not making a move to tear the school's student body down. As an added bonus, she'd be able to bring down Haven and Shade as well. She'd show unrelenting cruelty to Weiss Schnee. She'd bring Yang Xiao Long into submission. She'd cripple Blake Belladonna and relish her pain. She'd smash teams JNPR and CFVY to dust. She'd show the Atlesean Juggernaut pain unimaginable. The young cat girl and photographer would be shown how much pain could make a person wish they were dead. She had special plans for Ruby Rose. The boy she'd said she'd wait for would be Emerald's instrument of the scythe wielder's self-destruction.

There was just one person who Emerald was a bit warry of. The white haired wolf Faunus that Weiss Schnee was dating. She'd tried picking his pocket multiple times. Every unsuccessful attempt ended with either Emerald getting grabbed by a near crippling hand, a heart stopping appearance of the boy around the corner silently asking for whatever the mint haired girl had stolen back, or that incessant wolf hybrid of his stopping her until Rowan yanked it out of her hands. Her latest attempt had been stopped by a glare from glowing crimson eyes and a growl that seemed uncharacteristic of a wolf Faunus.

Normally she would've shrugged a death glare off, but this didn't seem like a normal death glare. Aside from the weight of dislike and annoyance she thought she could feel the Faunus tearing into her soul. She could actually feel her blood starting to freeze a bit. She felt compelled to run, but every fiber in her body said to stay calm. She wasn't expecting a kid to do that to her.

For the moment, she was indulging herself in a good book entitled _The Thief and the Butcher_. She'd swiped it from Tukson's Book Trade, after the death of the owner, courtesy of herself and Mercury. But gnawing at the back of her brain were those red eyes. _Why can't shake them?_ She growled, _I mean something about them felt so unnatural. But what, what in Oum's name could cause me to feel so on edge?_

She closed her book loudly and leaned back to ponder her latest menace. But suddenly, the sound of laughter from a familiar annoyance broke her from her train of thought. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked in the direction of the commotion. Ruby was chasing after a couple of kids. They were wolf Faunus, one was a boy the other one was a younger girl. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The girl had red orange hair and lichen green eyes. They looked to be playing a game of tag. Along with them was a girl with pale skin, ice blue ice, and medium length white hair in a white sundress with royal blue flowers going up the side who was running with the children.

_Ugh,_ Emerald said, _it's sickening how those brats can be so happy and fancy free, __**all the time**_. She growled in her mind.

The green haired girl stood up to walk away when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby zip by. She couldn't help but notice a peculiar looking canister fall onto the ground in Ruby's wake. Emerald looked to see if anyone would notice, _All's clear,_ she thought. In one fluid motion, she crouched, picked up the canister and high tailed it back to her dorm room. _Cinder may need to take a look at this._

When she got back to the room she opened the door and closed it in a panic, "Sheesh, slow down Emerald, where's the fire?" Mercury asked.

Emerald revealed the canister she'd filched from the younger kids, "That annoying twerp in red dropped this." She said.

"And what might that be?" Cinder asked walking into the room.

"It's a dust canister," Emerald replied, "I got it off Ruby Rose. It feels like it's full. Not sure what it's full of though. I mean it looks like some kind of pink dust. I guess that's what the heiress got from daddy dearest."

"Only one canister," Mercury questioned, "Come on, why would the old fool send her something that small."

"I'm certain there's more, Mercury." Cinder said, "I wouldn't go stealing the rest, Emerald. We don't want to call attention to ourselves. The tournament finals is when we'll make our move, remember that and try not to get caught in the consequences of your… impulsive behavior."

Mercury looked around, "Speaking of impulsive," he said, "where's Neo?"

"She was feeling a little restless," Cinder said, "She left earlier, to see if she could find Torchwick. It's best we leave her to her devices. After all, we may be able to use Roman to keep Ironwood busy."

"Tell us more," Mercury said. He accidentally pressed a button on the canister.

"Mercury, you idiot!" Emerald scolded.

Mercury looked at the button, "Self-detonate." He read aloud, "Who puts a button like that on a dust…" The canister groaned as it expanded and blew up.

A cloud of pink, crackling, smoke engulfed them. As the smoke cleared the three criminals looked at each other. Cinder and Emerald licked their lips, "Hold him down, Em," Cinder purred.

"Gladly," Emerald said throwing Mercury onto bed and pinning him with black cord.

Five seconds later, Mercury was regretting everything he'd ever done. "For the love of Monty, no!" he cried as Cinder's eyes glowed in pure lust.

* * *

"And you're certain that the effects of that pink dust that Grau sent his daughter wear off after two hours, Glynda?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin," Glynda replied, "The only students I encountered under the effects were Ruby Rose and Cypress Whitemane."

"And how was Miss Rose while she was under the effects of the dust?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, according to the young Faunus," Glynda replied, "she was actually no different from a girl in love. But, unlike her sister, she was tame and a bit clingy. Like a puppy with a new family."

"Hmm," Ozpin said, "I heard that there was an outbreak of screaming sounds coming from the dorms assigned to the visitors from Haven."

"Yes," Glynda replied, "Those four."

Ozpin put down his mug, picked up a pink crystal, and smiled. "I have a feeling that this experimental dust will bring up nothing of use to them." He said.

"Why's that?" Glynda asked.

"Because the worst it can do," Ozpin said, "is cause fiery passion, like Miss Xiao Long's , to run roughshod over unsuspecting people."

Glynda smiled unnoticeably, "That is a relief."

Ozpin stood up and took his cane, "I believe it can also bring people closer together," He said. "Like in the case of Luna L'Amour, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, it brought them together in a way that nothing else would as friends. It also caused Yatsuhashi Daichi and Yang Xiao Long to come together."

"And what of Pyrrha Nikos," Glynda asked.

Ozpin looked at his scroll, "She and Jaune Arc are asleep in each other's arms in their dorm room."

Glynda looked at the crystal, "With all of these improved relationships, I'm curious as to the actual effects of this pink dust myself."

Ozpin sipped his mug, "Shall we investigate for ourselves?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Glynda said. They focused their energies into the crystal. After it had dissolved the two professors opened their eyes. The following silence, other than the gears of the clockwork gears ticking away grew more and more awkward as they stared at each other.

Ozpin felt a light blush overcome him, "Perhaps we should take a small break?" he asked uncharacteristically sheepishly.

"Coffee, tea, and cookies, here and now," Glynda asked putting her telekinesis semblance to work.

"There's no reason on Remnant for me to say no to such an invitation." Ozpin smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well I apologize for the rushed nature of the last few sections of the pink dust arc, but I have had the week from heck, late night work, and rushed projects at work, plus I am now nursing a sprained foot. I feel like Krampus is giving me a small round of punishment for something I must have let slip through my net of positive thinking. Regardless, I have given myself the right things I need and I will be back on my feet soon :) I still have a Christmas story to publish before I break for Christmas, my mother's birthday, and New Year's.**

**Until then, keep sending me the positive traffic and thoughts. I'll be posting a new chapter for Melting the Ice in mid-January.**

**Happy Holidays,**

**~Cluny**


	27. A Day With Auntie Weiss

**A/N: Hello all. I hope everyone had an enjoyable Holiday season. Well, I have some good news and a big game changer. This story is going to be going down a dark road, mostly involving certain wolf Faunus. That's all I'll leave you on that note. On to the start of my cruel decent back into horror.**

* * *

Two months. That's how long Roman Torchwick had been confined thus far, "Well," He said feigning optimism, "another day in this cramped cell, another twenty four hour period of me not putting up with that witch or her two stalwart stooges." A frown slinked across his face, "And another day without Neo. She may have been silent, but she at least had an impeccable obedience streak. And she…" He began to smile, "she had that cute little homicidal smile. And that form fitting outfit… how that corset hugged her curves so perfectly. I tell you," He said to no one, "if I ever had the opportunity to confess my love to anyone, it would be that deranged little delight, Neo. I feel… I can't believe I'm saying this… a deep emotional connection to her. Almost… like we were made for each other, I'd give anything to see her beautiful petit form coming to spring me from this place. But with what Old Iron Breeches told me, it'd take a miracle for that to happen."

As if on cue, the door opened and there in the doorway was a girl half Roman's height with pink and brown hair with a small bit of white in the front and pink and brown eyes. She wore a vanilla colored single button jacket over a dark brown corset and slim black pants tucked into a pair white of knee high boots. On her face was a slight smile that said "I've missed you."

Roman was in shock. "Neo," he gasped. The petit girl walked up and hugged him tightly. Roman sighed happily and returned the hug, "I take it you missed me just as much as I missed you." Neo nodded, "Not to worry, my caustic creamsicle, I'm not going anywhere. Now then, my dear, shall we make our…" He was stopped as Neo brought her lips to his in a kiss. As they separated, Roman was in shock, "You really have missed me." Neo only winked to him, "Let me guess, you broke me out because that witch, Cinder, needed a more cunning criminal brain to do her dirty work." Neo stepped back and averted her eyes. Roman sighed, "Well I suppose I could go and see what she wants."

With that, Neo led Roman out of the prison area of the ship being extremely careful not to get caught. To be sure that the criminal mastermind's absence didn't draw too much attention immediately, Neo used her semblance to create an illusionary stand in. By the time anyone noticed a thing, Roman and his accomplice would be long gone.

Roman breathed in the air with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Finally, I'm out of that prison," He said, "Cramped quarters, lousy food, and the facilities… simply appalling." Neo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And of course, there's no you. That's what made it that much more abysmal." Neo smiled and drew her parasol, "I suppose you also managed to get my Melodic Cudgel while you made your way here, as well." Neo nodded and from under her coat, she produced the item in question, "I knew you were good when I hired you," He patted her head, "but you're a real surprise. Remind me to give you a bonus later, my psychotic sundae." He winked. Neo felt her heartbeat accelerate a little. She blushed as they took a bullhead and left without drawing any attention.

* * *

Cinder was only slightly irritated with Neo breaking Torchwick out of prison. "As disappointed as I am in your previous failure, Roman," She purred maliciously, "I suppose that I could use your unforeseen return from the Atlesean military for something."

Adam Taurus was also present via a video feed from Cinder's scroll, "Hmm, I believe I know how he could be of use." He said.

"How?" Cinder asked.

"The Schnee family isn't the only enemy the White Fang has been at odds with," Adam explained, "The Whitemane family has also been a thorn in our sides. The one Whitemane who possesses any true threat as it presently stands, is the middle child of Peace Advocate Redwood. His name is Rowan."

Emerald looked at him, "I've seen him in action," she said, "he's a good fighter, but nowhere near your level."

"I can sense that you know something about him, Emerald," Adam said, "care to share?"

"Well," Emerald began to elaborate, "the last time I tried swiping his wallet, he shot me this deadly looking glare."

"Deadly how," Mercury asked.

"His eyes," Emerald said, "usually they're deep green, but when he's serious about fighting someone they turn steel blue. But, the last time I saw him, they were blood red. It was like I wasn't in the presence of something else, something evil."

Adam looked to Cinder, "Now do you see what I mean?" He inquired.

"Red eyes mean nothing," Cinder said.

"To any normal Faunus, that's true." Adam added, "Blood red eyes are a sign of an evil that predates even the Legend of the Four Seasons. A creature whom even the Grimm fear."

Cinder glared, "Such a creature doesn't exist, otherwise I'd be seeking it."

"It's impossible to find currently," Adam said, "Given its nature, it can only dwell in the shadows until it finds a victim." Adam said, "It consumes its first victim and uses their body to begin feasting on all living things. I believe that he may be that initial victim for this creature."

Cinder crossed her arms, "I don't see how he's a threat. Everything has a breaking point at which it becomes obedient."

"Not a creature who is ravenous beyond reason." Adam said, "And this thing is always hungry no matter how much it eats it always continues to consume."

Cinder sighed, "Anyway, what sort of plan did you have in mind for Roman?"

Adam pulled out his scroll, and brought up two photographs, "Their names are Ashe and Cypress Whitemane. They're the youngest children of Redwood and Cherry Blossom Whitemane."

"Cherry Blossom," Cinder said, "isn't she the only person buried in the Eternal Vale up in Atlas?"

"The very same." Adam said, "She was a terrifying fighter in her lifetime, but she's been dead almost five years. The reason her youngest interest me is because I heard their older brother, Rowan, and his away on the mission. The younger siblings are currently in the care of the Schnee heiress. We use the younger siblings to get her, and then bait Rowan in and finish them both off, after we force the shutdown of the Schnee Dust Co. and the Whitemane Peace Initiative."

"Two birds with one stone." Cinder said, "Though a tad rudimentary and overly simplistic, I have to admit it may make things easier. But, that's only if it succeeds."

"The White Fang is growing restless waiting for the time to strike," Adam said, "A move like this may be just what we need. Capturing a Schnee and a Whitemane is what we need."

"Should we perform both phases in the same location?" Emerald asked, "If we did that, we're more than likely to be caught by the Vale Police if we don't change our locations."

"Phase one will be at a satellite location on one side of Vale," Adam said, "Then we'll move the heiress to our main base at the opposite side of town."

"What if Ironwood and the Atlas Military catch on?" Mercury asked.

"We're not going to send the heiress' teammates away empty handed." Adam replied, "I've thought this whole plan through. And knowing Rowan Whitemane, he'll bring backup. Do you still think waiting for the Vytal Tournament will be a good idea?"

Cinder scowled at Adam, "Don't think," she growled, "obey."

Behind his mask, Adam's eyes narrowed. He knew the consequence of taking on a Whitemane brought in the pack law of face one member and the others will join in. However, he'd learned of Rowan's use of the Whitemane's bloodline inheritance five years prior. What members of the White Fang did make it out of the warehouse they'd raided were chilled to the bone and suffered minor injuries. When the melee had ended, Adam had noticed Rowan was at the center of it all. Exhausted, and using the last of his strength to keep himself from collapsing, "Very well." Adam said, "We'll begin immediately."

* * *

Weiss Schnee was wracking her brain. She'd been wondering what to do with Cypress and Ashe. She'd been placed with the responsibility of watching Rowan's little brother and sister while Rowan and Team WULF were away on a mission in a nearby town. He'd be back the next afternoon. Then she'd have him all to herself. But today, she had to watch two Faunus children that she knew next to nothing about, what would she do?

She decided she'd let them decide, "That's the most acceptable course of action." She said to herself, "I'll just have to follow their lead." She made sure she had sufficient funds for anything they'd want to do. An even one hundred lien was enough for a meal, a movie and concessions, "I think they will like this." She said.

She headed across the campus to pick them up, Ivy Whitemane answered the door. She got Ashe and Cy for her and they hopped on the next available airship to Vale. Once there, Weiss asked the all-important question, "What should we do first?"

Cy looked around and saw a park the next block over. "I think a trip to the park might be a good place to start."

Weiss smiled at this, "Sounds like a good idea." She said looking to Ashe, "Would you like to go to the park?"

Ashe smiled shyly, "Mhm." She grunted softly.

As they walked to the expanse of lush greenery, Cy's eyes shifted from side-to-side, "Wow, the park in Atlas has nothing on this place." He said, "It doesn't look so sterile."

"Pwobably has more stuffs to do too, Cy-Cy." Ashe chirped.

Weiss giggled, "Ashe, I know you're nearly six years old, but why do you insist on talking like someone just learning to talk."

Cy answered for her, "Same reason Ruby Rose acts like someone Ashe's age. Those with tragic pasts tend to want to be cute and innocent all the time to hide their pain. That's what Ivy says."

Weiss was shocked, and then she remembered that the Whitemane siblings had lost their mother, same as Ruby. "I didn't realize that." she said. She looked back to Ashe apologetically, "Sorry I asked something so personal."

Ashe smiled back at her, "You'we not da fiwst person who ask-ed me 'bout it. It's okay Auntie Weiss."

Weiss smiled, "I'll try to remember that, and not ask another possibly hurtful question in the future."

Ashe giggled, "Okay."

As they walked to the fountain in the middle of the park, Cy poked Weiss on the upper arm, "Tag, you're it, Auntie Weiss."

As the young Faunus started to run, "Stop where you are, Cypress Whitemane!" Weiss shouted pointing at the young strawberry blonde wolf Faunus causing him to freeze in place, "To avoid any sort of incident in which I have to give Ruby an explanation as to how I lost her first love interest, and to avoid being scolded by your elder siblings, let's keep our game of tag in a set boundary." she pointed to some set landmarks, "From the edge of the fountain here, to the bench we passed half way here. And just as far from the fountain in the direction you were heading Cy."

The young Faunus thought about this, he smiled and nodded, "Okay, sounds perfect. But because Ashe doesn't have a semblance yet, when she's it no semblances. I won't ghost through anything, and you don't spring from glyph to glyph trying to get away from her."

Ashe smiled at her brother's attempt to make the game fair for her, "Thank you, Cy-Cy." She beamed.

Weiss added on to the rule, "In that case, no use of our semblances when we run to tag her either."

Cy shrugged, "Fair enough. But the no tag backs rule is out, I like having options on who to tag when that rule is in affect."

Weiss nodded, "Sounds agreeable."

They proceded playing, Cy bolted off into the trees. He ghosted through trees and bushes as Weiss chased after him using her glyphs to catch up close to him. When she'd chased him for two minutes, she changed her focus to Ashe. She slowed down and turned toward the little Faunus girl and dashed toward her. Ashe turned and ran giggling through a bush. She emerged on the other side only to be gently tapped on the tip of her nose by Weiss. "Looks like you're it, Ashe." The heiress said.

Ashe frowned at this, "Pwomise you won't use your sembwance?" she asked.

Weiss nodded, "I never go back on my word."

"Okay," Ashe said sounding defeated. She turned and ran to try and tag Cy. She ran after her older brother with every ounce of speed she could muster.

As Weiss chased after them, she started laughing. _So this is what I was missing for all those years._ She thought, _I never would have thought that anything other than being absolutely perfect at training would make me feel like I do now. I… I feel complete._

Ashe finally managed to catch Cy but was too out of breath to turn and run, "You'we… it, Cy-Cy," The timid Faunus girl panted, "I… got… you."

Cy giggled at this, "Yeah, you did, sis. You finally got me." He gave a sideways glance to the heiress who had chased them, "But you're mine, Auntie Weiss." He took off toward the heiress in a dead sprint.

Weiss smirked confidently as she front flipped elegantly over the young wolf Faunus. She landed into a front roll and rose to her feet, "You'll have to do better than that, Cypress Whitemane." She boasted, "It took your brother until he was nearly eighteen years old to finally get me." She shot the wolf Faunus a wink.

Cy turned around and skidded to a halt, "The way Rowan told it, you started to give into liking him when you were twelve, af-" He stopped, "Well, er, you know."

Weiss nodded once with a sad smile, "I know," she said, "I guess he did give me a reason to start letting him in."

Cy smiled, "That's why he likes you, Auntie Weiss," he remarked, "He was hurting and needed a person to help him through the pain." He looked at the heiress who was lightly blushing and laughed, "Let's keep playing, when we're done I think I know a good place where we can cool off."

Weiss smiled, "Very well." They continued play for three hours.

After a while, Ashe heard her stomach growl, "Auntie Weiss, can we eat now, pwetty pwease?"

Weiss looked around, "Where's a good place to eat arou…?" she asked.

"I know a place that's not too far from here." Cy piped up, "It's the place where I went to get milkshakes with Ruby."

"I suppose I could do diner food," Weiss said.

"They also serve some pretty good salads," Cy added, "Winter actually liked them."

"When did…" Weiss stopped, "… never mind, your father probably took her there when Rowan and I were unconscious."

Cy nodded, "That's where I got the idea for a date with Ruby."

They walked out of the park and across the street, Ashe holding Weiss' hand tightly. As they got to the diner, Weiss looked at the menu. It was a good assortment of hamburgers, hotdogs, milkshakes, and salads. "What would you two like?" She asked as they reached the cashier's counter.

"I'll have a hotdog and an apple cinnamon milkshake," Cy told the cashier, "and my little sister will have a hotdog also with an apple cinnamon shake."

"Alright," Said the cashier, "and what can I get for you ma'am?"

"I'll have," Weiss looked and decided on her lunch, "the fresh apple and spinach salad, and a dark chocolate mint shake."

"Coming right up," The cashier said, "that will be eighteen lien." Weiss paid for the food, went with the kids to take their seats.

After the heiress took her seat with the two kids, she struck up a small conversation with Cy, "So, you took Ruby here for your date, Cy?"

Cy blushed a little, "Yeah, we shared a strawberry milkshake, and a couple of kisses on the cheek."

Weiss smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along, I was a little worried."

"I was pretty scared too." Cy remarked, "I've honestly never felt like that before for anyone."

"Love is a pretty complicated thing." Weiss said, "Did Rowan ever tell you how he and I first met?"

"I think he may have mentioned it," Cy replied, "he definitely said that you threw a rock at him."

"Only because he surprised me," Weiss said, "I never expected that a Faunus boy would be sneaking around the gardens."

"He said he was looking around for me," Weiss said, "because he was told I was outside. I threw the rock at him and he ran and hid behind one of the bushes. I could see in his eyes that he was scared."

Their food was brought to them. They continued to make small talk as they ate. Ashe thought about what Telephe had said to her about when she first started being a huntress. "Auntie Weiss," She asked suddenly, "will you twain me to be a huntwess?"

Weiss was caught off guard, "Why would you make that decision so early, Ashe?" she asked.

"Jus' what Miss Tewefuh said," Ashe replied, "I wanna be stwong wike her."

Cy looked at Ashe, "Sis, I don't think it's a good idea to be trained without Rowan or Sycamore's approval." Ashe looked defeated, "Hey, I know you want to train to be like Ivy, Auntie Weiss, and Miss Telephe. But, I think one of the professors; preferably Miss Goodwitch, may be able to help more in that case."

"I agree," Weiss said, "every true huntress starts off learning the basics. From history, to dust control, all areas of education help develop a student into a fully trained huntress." She sipped her milkshake and took a few bites of her salad, "You also need a weapon and knowledge on how to properly control that and your aura."

"Well," Ashe said, "I guess, wearning about dust is okay."

Weiss smiled, "Well, you've got an heiress to one of the world's leading dust suppliers sitting right here." She said, "What would you like to know?"

The next hour Ashe and Cy spent their time eating listening to Weiss teach them about the different kinds of dust there were. They learned that red dust was normally used for fire based attacks, or powerful explosions. Blue dust was normally associated with water, which could be used either to push an enemy back or trip them up if used properly. Weiss told them that grey dust was used for wind manipulation and was useful in either propelling a person over distances, deflecting attacks, or in combinations with other kinds of dust. Yellow dust was used for lightning attacks which could stun foes either singularly, or in a chain if they were grouped close enough together. Black dust was used mainly as a defense in dangerous situations, while green dust gave control over plants. Finally was white dust, normally used for freezing an enemy. Cy wanted further explanation of this, "Can white dust be used with more than just gray dust?"

Weiss nodded, "It can, but so far, the only person I've seen with the expertise enough to do such combinations is Rowan. And so far I've only seen him use ice in conjunction with red and yellow dust."

Ashe looked at her, "What about the pink dust?" she asked.

"Pink dust," Weiss said in a softer tone, "is used to increase attraction between two people. I think it's better used for fixing relationships, like marriage counseling or a boyfriend and girlfriend get through difficult stages of love."

"It made Ruby more open to talking about her mother," Cy said, "but then it made her cry."

"Did you help her feel better?" Weiss asked. Cy nodded in reply. The heiress smiled, "Then you did the right thing."

"If Yang had seen Ruby crying with me around," Cy shuddered, "I wouldn't be here right now."

"Ivy woulda beated Wooby up too." Ashe said.

Weiss smiled, "They're big sisters. It's perfectly understandable, although I'm more one for verbal discipline in those types of situations." When they had finished their meals, they threw away their trash and walked outside. Weiss looked at her scroll. They needed to be back at Beacon in a few hours, plenty of time to catch a movie. "Is there a film you two want to see?" She asked.

The two Faunus children looked at each other and nodded. "The Beast and the Fairy," They said in stereo.

Weiss' eyes widened, "I've wanted to see that for a little while now." She said, "I read the book and was immediately enthralled with the story."

"I heard it's going to be playing in half an hour." Cy said.

"Can we go see it, Auntie Weiss," Ashe asked while jumping up and down, "pwetty pwease?"

Weiss giggled, "Sure we can."

"Yay!" Ashe cheered as she started clapping while bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Let's go!" Cy exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the movie theater and marched toward it.

When they reached the theater, Weiss paid enough for one large, lightly buttered, popcorn the three of them could split and three small bottles of water. The film started and immediately they were captivated. The story focused mostly on a fairy princess who avoided kidnapping from a tribe of beasts. The princess avoided capture by luring the beasts far away from the other fairies and plummeted down a waterfall. The film progressed on where the fairy met and eventually fell in love with a beast, who helped her back to her home. When the credits rolled, the trio got up and walked out of the theaters, "Well, that was a little different from the book," Weiss commented, "but none the less it was enjoyable. What do you two…" She turned around and the kids were gone. She figured the kids couldn't have gotten two far. She looked all over the theater, from the arcade to the entrances of the theaters. She ran out of the theater, searching frantically through the diner and back to the park. "Cy, Ashe, where are you?!" She called out into the trees.

Weiss was close to crying, she could just hear Rowan scolding her for losing his kid brother and sister. _Weiss, how could you?_ A feverish voice resembling Rowan yelled in the heiress' head, _I thought I could trust you to look after my little brother and baby sister, but I guess I thought wrong._

These words made Weiss' eyes tear up. She was terrified of the fact that this one little slip up would be enough to cause her wolf to leave her. She sank to her knees at the foot of a tree in the park and cried into her hands. Then a thought occurred, to her, "What's Ruby going to think of me?" She asked in a horrified whisper.

All Weiss could see was Ruby standing over not one, but two graves. One belonging to her mother, Summer Rose, and the other belonging to her beloved Cypress, the boy she promised to wait for.

If she didn't do something, and quick, she'd end up losing the most important people in her life and be all alone once again. She'd have no one other than possibly her father, and he'd be the hardest on her, _You failed to look after two children?_ She heard his voice ask her, _If you're that irresponsible, I'll have no choice but to disown you. I'm certain that you're sister, Winter, will make a better president of __**my**__ father's company than you._

She could feel her hope slipping away, "Someone," She couldn't get anything out above a pained whisper, "anyone, please help me." Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she shivered, she could feel the icy grip from over a month ago returning. The Blight was beginning to come after her again.

Suddenly another voice popped into her head, "Never thought the daughter of Grau Schnee would give up so easy." It said, "Weiss, you need to slow down, dear. This worried state of mind isn't you. You're bit too stubborn to give up so easily. As for your thoughts of Ruby and Rowan, those premonitions will only become reality if you try to handle this without any help."

Weiss shuddered a little bit, but the voice was right. She was letting her fear of uncertain things get the better of her. She stood up and quickly made her way to the airships, she sent a message to her teammates:

_Something has happened, Cy and Ashe have vanished. Need help tracking them down._

_*Weiss_

* * *

In an old warehouse near the Vale shipyards, Cypress Whitemane woke up. What had happened to him was a blur. All he remembered was getting up from watching a movie with Ashe and Weiss, and then nothing. When he tried to move, he felt his legs and upper body tied to something. He looked down, sure enough; he was tied to a metal chair in an empty room. At least he thought it was empty, from behind him, he heard footsteps. His eyes moved to see a woman who was easily smaller than him walking into his line of sight. He noticed that the woman's eyes had two colors, one was strawberry pink and one was chocolate brown. He then noticed her hair; pink on one side, brown on the other, with a streak of white in the front.

She opened the door and in sauntered a man in a long white coat with orange hair and a bowler hat with a feather in it. In one hand was a lit cigar, and in the other was a metallic cane easily measuring half his height.

Behind the man were two hooded men in white mercenary armor with Grimm masks. Cy immediately recognized them as members of the White Fang. But why did they want him? What use could he be to them? Then it hit him, where was his baby sister? He knew an innocent little girl held captive by a terrorist group would be scared to the point of tears.

The man in the white coat took a drag on his cigar and blew a stream of gray smoke into the room. "Hello, little man," He said coldly, "You don't know me, but some friends of mine are see you as an important… acquisition. So, for the next little while, you and your little sister are going to be little worms on our hooks to draw in our bait fish for someone who's caused my employer some… discomfort in the past." He grinned maliciously, "So sit tight and don't try anything stupid and you'll make it out okay. But try to escape, and little Red is gonna have a reason to visit the hospital."

Cy noticed the whimsical smile on the strange girl from earlier, as it turned into a villainous smirk. _What am I gonna do? _He asked in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Needless to say I did say this story would be taking a dark turn in the New Year, and after Volume 3: Chapter 8 came out, for sponsors, a few hours before I finished writing this… well, I've pretty much taken back to my old habit of writing a nasty cliff hanger. Will Cy and Ashe make it out, or be overtaken by fear? Find out in two weeks, mwahahahahaha.**

**Now, on a lighter note, the movie idea came up as I remembered reading a story by momoxtoshiro, The Beast and the Fairy. I've got to say, a great writer like her deserves recognition and Beast and the Fairy is a good AU fic that deserves to be read, as does her darker works, like Nameless (a Dark Magic AU that I'm considering alluding to later in this story).**

**Well if you have anything to mention, please leave a review. I apologize if I wrote Cinder a little out of character, but remember that this is an AU and will differ from the canon. Also, I'd like to congratulate myself for this fic which is now a little over a year old. I'll admit, in that weak moment Weiss had in this chapter, I circled back to where we came in. That was kind of a symbolic thing for "New year, new expectations." Now then, if you'll excuse me, Chapter 28 will be coming out on January, 25, followed by another intermission piece.**

**I thank you all for the last year of love and support, please keep it going strong this year,**

**~Cluny**


	28. Surprise and Heartbreak

**A/N: Loyal readers, and fellow authors, I hope this chapter finds you well. I have recently gone through a loss in my family, my grandfather passed away on January, 13, I've had to soldier on to right this dark chapter. I'll be alright, I've gotten good at channeling my emotions through my emotions. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Weiss was grew more and more impatient with each passing minute. She knew Cy could probably hold his own against someone who kidnapped him, maybe a few members of the White Fang. But everyone had their limits, Cy especially since the heiress knew she had no formal training to speak of. But the fact that he had two older brothers at least meant that he could hold his own under pressure, that was important in these situations. Ashe on the other hand was the youngest, and always kept close to guardian figures like Ferrina and her older siblings. This made Weiss more and more fearful for the children's safety.

As the bullhead landed, the heiress sprinted back to her team's dorm. She knocked on the door, "Open up, please." She pleaded, "It's Weiss, please open the door!"

Blake opened the door, "Weiss, what happened," the black cat Faunus asked.

"That's just it, Blake," Weiss replied, "I don't know what happened." Blake closed the door behind the girl in white as she walked in, "We went to watch a movie at the theater and when we were on our way out, I looked and they were gone."

Ruby had just walked in and heard everything. Weiss saw the look of shock and worry on the brunette's face. "Weiss, how could you have let that happen?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ruby, I," Weiss was cut off by the sound of skin on skin and a burning feeling on the side of her face.

"How could you let that happen!?" Ruby screamed. She advanced toward the heiress and was about to start pounding on her when Yang grabbed her by the waist, "Yang," Ruby cried, "lemme go!" She struggled and beat her fists on Yang's arms. "Let. Me. Go!" She growled trying hopelessly to squirm free. She shrieked in effort trying to break out of her sister's iron grip, "Let me go, Yang, she deserves it and you know it!" Ruby screamed in anger, "She said she'd make sure nothing would happen! She said she'd keep Cy safe!"

"I did make sure nothing happened." Weiss protested, "I told you that I had no idea what actually happened."

"LIAR," Ruby screamed as tears began to run down her face, "You're lying, I know you are!" She kicked her sister and struggled continuously to break free, "This is just like what happened before!" She shouted, "She made the same promise! That she'd come home safely! Now I can never actually see her again!" She choked out as more tears flooded her eyes, "She lied to me, now…" She finally broke free and landed on the floor, pounding it with her fists. Each time her fist hit the ground, the force behind it got weaker and until she couldn't lift it any longer, "… now it's hap… happening agai-ha-ha-han." She started uncontrollably sobbing gaining frowns of empathy from her teammates.

Weiss knelt down and put her hand on her leader's weakly clenched fist, "Ruby," She said softly, "I know you think I'm a horrible person for not knowing what happened to Cy. I probably deserved that slap to the face. I felt the same way toward myself immediately after it happened." Her tone changed slightly, "But that's no reason to break down and cry. Right now, Cy is out there, I know you know I'm telling the truth. I know that you'd know if Cy were alive or not, but the situation has not come to that, and I'm not going to let that fearful consideration come to light." She held out her hand, "Will you fight for the boy you love, Ruby?"

Ruby looked up, her eyes still misty with tears. She swallowed hard huffed, "If it means getting the only boy I'd wait for back, then yes." She took Weiss' hand and was helped to her feet. "Let's go get Ashe and Cy back! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" The rest of Team RWBY shouted in agreement.

* * *

Cy was beginning to feel absolutely terrified. The multicolored girl in white sitting in front of him resting her head on her forearms with a hauntingly whimsical smile on her face and half-lidded eyes scared him. She made his blood run cold. _If I manage to get out of this, I'm swearing off chocolate, vanilla, and s… _his thoughts halted, _…straw… berry. _He couldn't believe it, she was going to make him swear off the one of the things that made him think of, _Ruby._ A tear rolled down his cheek, _Ruby without strawberries,_ he thought, _Oh that's it, I'm gonna show these creeps what happens when you cross a Whitemane. I just need to wait for the right moment._

Neo blinked her eyes slowly. Reached out and rubbed the tip of one of the Faunus boy's ears. If there was one thing got her heart racing, it was seeing a victim tied up and helpless within arm's reach. The more she looked at Cy, the more she wanted to have Roman order her to… have her fun with him. But for her the only question was where should she begin? Should she scar him up a little, or maybe give him a nice scarring illusion, someone close to him in mortal danger. Or, icing on her ice cream cake, she could take on the guise of the little girl in red and break his little heart.

* * *

In a nearby room, Roman was busy indulging in a favorite past time of his, making children cry. The fact that he was dealing with a scared little girl, with the cute impediment, made this session all the more satisfying. "Now listen, cutie," He said in a falsely calm voice, "consider yourself lucky that I didn't leave you with my right hand lady, Neo."

"What awe you gonna do to me?" Ashe asked.

"Nothing too serious," Roman said, "I may be a criminal mastermind, but I'm not foolish enough to pull something heinous."

"Why awe you such a meanie?" Ashe demanded.

"Because goody-goodies like your brother annoy me." Roman said, "And I'm not the best person to be around when I'm annoyed."

"Not suwe you'we da nicest pewson to be awound, pewiod." Ashe snarked innocently.

"I heard that, ya little brat." Roman growled pointing his finger close to the child Faunus' face, "You think that just because you're small means I won't break you within…" He never thought baby teeth could hurt. Ashe had lashed out and crunched all of the teeth on the side of her mouth along as much of the length of Roman's finger as she could fit. "OW!" Roman howled in pain. He tried to forcefully yank his finger free, but Ashe was one step ahead and released his finger sending him stumbling back into a White Fang thug.

* * *

Neo had heard the cry of her boss' predicament and ran in. She looked at the five year old sitting tied to a chair blowing a raspberry at Roma. The multicolored girl looked to her boss. The Faunus child's teeth had pierced through the tightly woven fabric. "She bit me," Roman said in a pained voice, "the little twerp bit me."

As soon as Neo ran out of the room Cy used his semblance to phase out of the ropes binding him to the chair and out through the wall behind him. On the other side he hid behind through the rope binding his hand. "The next time I see my dad, I should thank him for nagging me to brush my teeth after a meal." He whispered. He pulled up a pant leg and pulled a small object from his sock. "I'm glad I brought this along." He smiled. As the wolf Faunus raised to a crouch position, a small bag of ball bearings caught his eye, "Luck be Ruby tonight." He smirked taking a peek inside, "Huh, only twenty shots," he huffed feeling slightly disappointed, "Better than nothing I guess." He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Hold on Ashe, big brother Cy-Cy is on his way."

* * *

Ashe was flailing her head side to side chomping at the hands of two White Fang guards Torchwick called in to get a hand on the Faunus girl. She was growling and snarling to try to keep them away. Torchwick himself was showing his injury to Neo, "Can you believe a little girl's teeth could do this?" He asked, "I'm glad she didn't break skin."

"Hey boss," A White Fang soldier called into the room.

"Ugh, what is it?" Roman demanded, "I'm kinda busy here."

"The other kid we nabbed is gone." The soldier called back.

Roman's eyes went wide with disbelief, "What?!" He shouted.

"Come see for yourself." The soldier called, "It's pretty weird. The ropes aren't even broken."

Roman snapped his fingers and signaled the two guards to follow him and Neo as they ran into the other room. Ashe was terrified to her wits end when she felt a small hand cup itself over her mouth from behind. "Ashe, don't scream, it's Cy." The older Faunus child whispered, "I'm getting us outta here, understand?" Ashe bobbed her head twice in acknowledgement. "Okay, hold tight and follow me." He closed his eyes and pulled his sister through the ropes and chair by the waist. Once she was free, he turned and they both ran through the back wall of the room and hid behind a crate of dust crystals.

Ashe noticed that her brother was panting heavily, "Cy-Cy, you okay?" she asked.

Cy laughed it off lightly, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not used to ghosting two people multiple times." He panted a little before continuing, "You okay?" He asked.

"I bited the guy in the funny hat," Ashe said sheepishly.

Cy's eyes widened, "Ashe Azalea Whitemane, what did Papa always tell us about biting people?" He asked taking on the role of big brother.

"That it makes da bad thing come out." Ashe said as her ears drooped.

"Did you break skin and taste blood?" Cy asked.

Ashe shook her head, "Uh-uh, I onwy towe his gwove a wittle bit."

Cy sighed, "That's a relief."

"Oh is it ever." Emerald said sneering at them. She pointed one of her guns at them and called Roman on her scroll, "It's Emerald, I got found them."

"_Oh good,"_ Torchwick said, _"Now stop standing around and get them back in here!"_ The conversation ended as the signal clicked off.

"You're _welcome_," Emerald said sarcastically. She stiffened her arm, "You two are coming back with me."

"Wanna bet, grandma?" Cy said standing up and pulling out a sling shot.

"Oh please," Emerald laughed, "You think that you can do something to hurt…" She felt her hand go numb from being struck by a ball bearing on the pressure point in her hand. She dropped one the gun in her deadened hand and howled in pain.

"Run sis!" Cy shouted as he took off over the crates.

Neo had come to join Emerald in her search and caught the sight of Cy landing and running across her path. Neo turned to Emerald, who clumsily picked up her gun. "You go after that boy, the little squirt is mine." Emerald growled as she holstered the gun. They both ran off after their quarries, determined to not screw things up even further.

* * *

The airship to Vale had landed and Team RWBY made their way to the one place Yang knew they could find what they were looking for. The doors of Hei "Junior" Xiong's club were wrenched open by a thoroughly ticked off blonde, "JUNIOR!" She shouted.

Junior groaned knowing his once peaceful night was just ruined by the blonde haired bane of his existence, "Oh crap," he said, "What do you want this time, blondie?"

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake hopped in over Yang's back, "We're looking for two Faunus children," Weiss said.

"We heard from my sister that you may know where they are." Ruby glared.

"So start talking, or we'll let Yang handle the interrogations." Blake said.

Junior sighed, "I'm not running a freakin' nursery here. I'm trying to run a night club."

"A night club where members of the White Fang enter and exit from on a nightly basis," Blake replied, "among other criminal scum who walk the streets of Vale at night."

Melanie and her twin sister Miltiades walked up to them, "Like save your breath," Miltia said, "Junior's not gonna squeal on anyone."

"Besides," Melanie added, "like the guy you wanna talk to is over on the terrace up there." She said pointing to an inebriated man in a White Fang mask. "I heard him talking some crap about capturing two little kids."

"Yeah," Miltia replied, "something about a ten year old boy, and a five year old girl being held a warehouse somewhere."

Ruby glared in the soldier's direction, "Give me five minutes with him," She said reaching for Crescent Rose.

The silver eyed girl's hand was stopped, "Save your conduct, sis." Yang said, "I'll handle this. You save your ammo for when we find where they're keeping Cy and Ashe." She headed off toward the catwalk.

"Looks like you got a little tense when it comes to those kids." Miltia said.

"The little boy asked her to wait for him," Blake said.

"And both of them are the younger siblings of my boyfriend, Rowan Whitemane." Weiss said.

Junior shot straight up, "You mean they're the kids of Redwood Whitemane, leader of the Whitemane Faunus Human Peace Initiative?" He asked.

"Yes?" Weiss said inquisitively.

"Oh boy," Junior said, "I feel sorry for the White Fang now."

"Why's that, Junior?" Miltia and Melanie asked.

"I heard stories of Redwood when I was younger." Junior replied, "He was a fierce warrior, and his wife, Cherry Blossom, was equally as powerful. Between the two of them they racked up a devastating reputation. But, when she…" He realized what was coming, "when she died, the elder siblings took it pretty hard."

"Rowan took it hardest of all." Weiss said, "He was only two years older than his brother is now. It was at a Christmas party my father held. He was broken like an old ceramic doll inside. I did the only thing I could, I gave him a friend to keep his loneliness from consuming him."

"And now five years later, you're dating him," Ruby said, "that's a well-made relationship."

"And I'm scared that if I lose Rowan's siblings…" Weiss started.

"Found 'em." Yang said.

"How did you…?" Weiss asked.

"You put the squeeze on him," Junior asked reaching for an ice bucket, "didn't you, Blondie?"

"Yup." Yang said putting emphasis on the last syllable.

"Where are they?" Weiss and Ruby both asked.

Yang smiled, "The east end of the docks. All we need to look for is a big warehouse overflowing with Schnee Dust Co. crates."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Of course, that would be where they are."

"Weiss, complaining about it won't resolve it." Ruby said, "Let's go before something else happens to them." Team RWBY ran out of the club and headed to find them.

* * *

Cy had managed to keep a good twenty yards ahead of Neo. Every chance he got, he'd dive through a crate to try to gain a few feet, but Neo would leap over the crates and close the gap. If Neo got too close, she was met with a shot from a ball bearing. After ten minutes of fleeing for his life, Cy checked his ammo, "Uh oh, looks like I need to find something else." He did his best to shake Neo off his tail by ducking around a corner and diving through the wall of a large metal shipping container. When his ice cream themed pursuer rounded the corner and saw he wasn't there, her first instinct was to double back to make sure he wasn't on the other side. What she didn't see, was the young wolf Faunus inside the shipping container rummaging around to find ammunition for his slingshot.

He carefully slipped them into his bag and snuck out through the back of the container. He gave a loud whistle in Neo's direction. As the multicolored girl looked around, a ball of lightning shot past her face. Cy laughed nervously at how clumsily he'd missed his mark. "Whoops." He gulped as Neo drew a long blade from the shaft of her parasol. _Better go all out. I need to confuse her._ He thought as he ran from Neo who gave chase.

Cy picked a small aura restoring pill from a pouch on his belt and ate it. He looked at his scroll, the aura meter on his screen went from orange to green. _Need to be careful,_ Cy thought, _I have to keep above the red long enough to get this weird girl off my tail. If I can manage that, I've got to get to Ashe before that crazy lady with the green hair kills her. Then there's that psycho with that stupid hat. First thing's first, I need a good place to take this weirdo by surprise._

* * *

On the other side of the massive warehouse, Ashe Whitemane was busy trying to get Emerald off her tail. The little Faunus did everything she could to lose her mint haired pursuer, from hiding behind crates, to toppling things behind her. Eventually, she ran out of options. She ran into an empty room and crawled under a table. "I wanna go home." She whispered to herself.

Outside the room, she could hear Emerald's boots drawing closer as the sickle blade on the end of her weapon sang its sickly sweet knell of despair. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, you little brat." Emerald said in sing song voice, "I promise I won't hurt you… much."

The sound of her tormentor's wicked voice made tears flow from Ashe's eyes. She shivered and her ears drooped as the clicking of Emerald's footsteps grew ever closer. _Mommy, I wish you were here,"_ She thought as she hugged her knees tighter. _Mommy…_ Her train of thought derailed as a sharp blade stabbed through the metal table above her.

Emerald aggressively pulled the table to the side, "Found you~" she maliciously grinned. Ashe shivered and fearfully backed herself into a corner. Tears flowed down her cheeks as a scream lay caught in her throat. Emerald drew back a sickle blade, "You'd better hope I miss," She shouted as she swung the tip of the blade down.

All Ashe could do is scream beyond the range of her voice, "MOMMY!" There was a rush of air and an odd pinging sound before the wolf Faunus opened her eyes. She was okay. Had the blade missed her? She looked behind her and saw Emerald trying to pull her sickle out of the floor of the room, "You missed, you big meanie!" She shouted in her adrenaline rush.

Emerald's frustration went through the roof, "SCREW IT!" She roared as she ran toward the wolf girl, who slammed the door to the room… on the mint haired thief's face. The wooden door exploded as Emerald's body charged through and sent her barreling into the adjacent wall. The impact made her stumble backward, trip over Ashe and hit the back of her head on the edge of the table. The third impact knocked her out.

Ashe stood up and looked at the older woman's unconscious figure. She blew a raspberry at Emerald and ran off to find her brother.

* * *

Cypress was running as fast as he could, Neo sprinted after him. Unbeknownst to the multicolored girl, the young Faunus boy was looking for a dead end. He wanted to show his pursuer what happened when a Whitemane was backed into a corner. He saw a turn to his left, he skidded into it and ran down to see it was a short hall to nowhere. _Jackpot,_ He thought to himself.

Neo skidded into the hall behind him. The look of happiness on the young Faunus' face confused her. But she shrugged it off as she drew the needle-like blade from her parasol. A malicious grin appeared on her face as she dashed like a fencer toward her prey.

Cy grinned as her jumped through the wall behind him causing Neo's blade to get stuck in the wall. He quickly got behind Neo and loosed a red crystal at her while catching himself on the opposite wall. Neo was fast with parrying the job with her parasol. When she lowered her shield, she was met by a yellow crystal from a higher angle, which zapped her with a paralyzing charge of electricity. The parasol slipped from her hand. Cy jumped higher between the two walls twice more as he pelted her with a wave of water from a blue crystal, which blasted her into the wall behind her, and a white crystal that froze her to the wall.

Landing on his feet after his minor triumph, Cy stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at the multicolored girl, "That's for almost ruining strawberries for me." He declared with an extra shot of boldness. He turned away trembling from the rush of energy that filled him only moments before, "I can't believe I did that." He laughed as he shook from the adrenaline crash.

Neo's eyes widened in disbelief, two months ago she managed to beat an extremely ticked off blonde on a train. Now she was frozen in a block of ice because of a mad ten year old Faunus, who blamed her for almost ruining strawberries for him. Neo was cursing herself in her head as she watched a boy half her age who'd taken her out with such a basic weapon, pocket the slingshot and walk away from her.

* * *

Team RWBY had made it to the edge of the shipping yard. Ruby had Crescent Rose ready, Yang's Ember Celica were deployed and loaded up, Weiss' had Myrtenaster drawn for combat, Blake drew Gambol Shroud and awaited Ruby's signal. "Okay," The cat Faunus said in a low voice, "if we're going to break the kids out we'll need to be quiet about it."

"Weiss," Ruby said, "do you think you can bridge the gap between here and the roof of the warehouse?"

"I'm certain I can," Weiss said.

The guards began moving into the building, "Wait," Blake said, "something's up. The guards are heading inside."

Weiss poked her head up around the corner of their hiding spot, "What could draw them into the warehouse?"

Ruby looked at the building and realized what was happening, "Cy's pretty feisty when he plays hide and seek. He told me that when he plays hunt with total strangers, he'll get the people chasing him to lure him into a corner and then phase through the wall behind him. He'd make so many of his friends mad at him." She giggled.

"Do you really think that Cy could pull something like this off?" Blake asked.

"Blake has a point, sis," Yang said, "Cy may not be as smart and crafty as he leads on to be."

Ruby shot her sister a look that frightened the blonde, "You don't know that for sure, Yang," She deadpanned, "_We_ don't know that for sure. But that doesn't mean that we can't rule that out entirely." She used her semblance and darted to a storage container within sight of the entrance to the warehouse. She peeked over the corner of the container and pulled out her scroll, "The main storage room of the warehouse looks empty." She said, "Blake, do you think you can get a closer look?"

"I'm certain I can," Blake replied.

"That's good enough for me," Ruby replied, "Weiss, Yang, move in a little closer. Don't go any further until Blake gives the all clear."

Weiss and Yang made their way closer to the warehouse, stopping in behind a blue container. "What's with Ruby," Yang asked, "I've known her all her life, and she's never acted like this before."

"Either she's been hit by traumatic puberty," Weiss said, "or the thought of losing Cy hit a nerve and now she's acting more mature. You saw how she acted earlier when I told you that Cy and Ashe were kidnapped. I'd say this is what her motivated side is like when she's determined to finish a crucial mission."

"Or it could be she's so stricken with anger at the White Fang kidnapping the boy she loves, that her undying fury has come full circle." Yang said. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement. "I mean she must be absolutely livid right now, but she's at the point where she knows how to maintain that much anger."

"I hope so." Weiss said.

'It looks clear to me.' Blake said over the scroll. 'Wait minute, I see someone coming.'

Weiss and Yang readied their weapons, Ruby took aim with Crescent Rose, Blake drew Gambol Shroud from its scabbard and readied for battle. Ruby zipped into the warehouse and perched at the top of a stack of crates. Expecting a mob of White Fang soldiers, she was surprised to find that Ashe Whitemane was hiding behind the crate just in front of her. The sudden appearance of a White Fang guard made the brunette zip duck in beside the Faunus girl, holding her tightly. Ruby listened closely, as she heard the hurried footsteps leave and was sure the room was clear, she turned to Ashe. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said, "Where's your brother?"

"Cy-Cy and I got s-sep-sep-uh…" Ashe stuttered to find her words.

"You were separated?" Ruby asked.

"By two mean wadies," Ashe replied, "One wif gween haiw and one dwessed in white. Da giwl in white went aftew Cy-Cy and da giwl wif gween haiw chased me. I gotted away fwom huh, though."

"How did you…" Ruby began to ask but was stopped by the buzzing of her scroll.

The scythe wielder checked her scroll, it was a message from Blake, 'I pulled back a little when that White Fang soldier went by. Are you alright?'

Ruby breathed easily and sent a message in reply, 'I'm OK. Also, good news, I found Ashe."

'That's such a relief.' Blake replied, 'Does she know where her brother is?'

'She said a girl in white went after him.' Ruby said, 'She said she was chased by a girl with green hair.'

Ashe grabbed the scroll, 'The girl with green hair had dark skin and red eyes too.' She typed quickly.

'Did this girl have two green pistols with long blades on them?' Blake asked.

'Yeah,' Ashe replied, 'she was mean and very scary.' She handed the scroll back to Ruby and hugged her tightly around her waist.

'Blake, it's Ruby,' The scythe wielder typed in response, 'it sounds like Ashe was chased by Emerald.'

'No one else we know of matches that description, Ruby,' Blake replied.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was being told, Emerald had always been so nice. There had to be a reason why Emerald was acting the way she did. Suddenly, from a hallway the girls heard a voice, "Neo, what happened to you?"

Ruby recognized the voice, "Torchwick," Ruby growled under her breath.

There was another, deeper, voice coming for from the hall, "While you're fortunate to have recaptured _one _of the Whitemane children, the little girl is still running loose in the complex."

"Ugh, why can't kids these days follow the rules of kidnapping?" Roman groaned.

"Who says they needed to follow any rules, Roman?" Ruby recognized it as Emerald, confirming what she dreaded the most. Emerald was in league with Torchwick and the White Fang.

"Well, look who it is?" Roman said, "The supposed master thief. Known the world over for her hallucinogenic power; given the highest honor from our mutual partner for helping to cripple one of the Four Maidens of Legend, by draining a portion of her powers. A ruthless silencer of loose ends and bungling fools who stand in her way. And yet, despite all of this, you fail… _fail_, mind you, to chase down and apprehend a five year old wolf brat." In his temperamental state he struck the wall.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Emerald said, "how was I supposed to know that miserable little runt of the litter could teleport?"

"She not only teleported, Emerald," The deep voice corrected, "She slammed a door in your face. In your disoriented state you ran into the wall across from the room she was hiding in and stumbled back. In further disorientation, you tripped over the girl, fell backward and bumped your head on a table, rendering you unconscious."

"At least I didn't end up like short, dumb, and mute," Emerald protested, "She took on the older kid and got _frozen _to the wall."

"The kid who got away from you was half the boy's age," Torchwick countered.

"Enough!" The deep voice bellowed, "We've found one of the children, meaning the other one cannot be far away."

"You'll never find her, you big bully!" Ruby heard this new voice, "Just wait until I get out of here!"

"Cypress." Ruby whispered.

"M-m-miss Wooby," Ashe said pointing to the other side of the huntress in red. The wolf Faunus' hand was shaking with fear.

Ruby looked in the direction Ashe was pointing, and saw the burning red eyes of a Beowolf. "Ashe, hold on." She said frantically. Thinking quickly, the scythe wielder darted out of the way of a swipe from the creature's large claw.

This action attracted the attention of the rest of Team RWBY. The trio stormed in, Weapons at the ready. It also caught the attention of Torchwick, Emerald, and the White Fang Lieutenant who'd nearly slayed Weiss on the train two months prior. "Ah, good," Roman clapped enthusiastically, "The players are all here in time for the curtain call." He pulled out his scroll and pressed a button on the screen. An alarm sounded and soon the girls and Beowolf were surrounded by White Fang soldiers. "Oh, I love it when a plan comes together." Roman said lighting a cigar, "Okay, Fido," He said to the Beowolf, "kill them both."

The Beowolf slowly walked toward the two girls, "Ashe, get behind me." Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose.

The Faunus scurried behind the scythe wielder. As Ruby took aim, the Beowolf darted forward and batted her out of the way. "Ruby!" Yang cried as she tried to run forward.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Roman said as the soldiers opened fire stopping Yang in her tracks, "It's not polite to interrupt a Beowolf during feeding time. Shame on you, Blondie," he removed his cigar from his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke in the brawler's direction, "and you're supposed to be the _big_ sister."

Ashe was paralyzed with fear, "No," she whispered in terror as the Beowolf drew nearer, "No," she pleaded as the foul creature of shadow licked its chops, "No," She said as her mind reached its breaking point. As the beast's gaping maw drew ever closer Ashe, tears streaming from her eyes, balled a fist and in a fit of emotion, "NO!" Punched the Beowolf square in the nose, "Bad DOGGIE," She scolded. The Beowolf, Torchwick, Emerald, Team RWBY, and the White Fang soldiers were in shock. "Sit!" Ashe commanded of the monster. The Beowolf shook itself out of its stupor and made a lunge forward only to be struck on the nose again by Ashe, "I said _SIT_!" The wolf girl shrieked. Not wanting to be hit again, especially by a child, the Beowolf sat down. It looked like a man in a dog fur suit, which made Ruby and Yang snort a little at how humorous this sight was. "Now roll over," Ashe said. The Beowolf, not wanting to be hit, did as it was bade, "Good boy," Ashe said as she walked over to the otherwise menacing creature and started scratching its belly.

The audience was in disbelief at this spectacle. A Beowolf, a blood thirsty killing machine with gnarly teeth and flesh rending claws, was being treated like an oversized, domestic, house pet before their eyes. Torchwick, by this point was beside himself. When the Beowolf started shaking one of its hind legs and panting like a puppy, he lost it. "What is this," He protested, "This is utterly ridiculous. A cruel joke in a badly written child's holovision show, it's absolutely sickening."

Ashe shot Roman a look. She walked up to the Beowolf's head and gently grabbed its chin. She pointed toward Roman, "See that stupid meanie over there?" She asked, "The creep with the cigar and stupid looking hat?" The beast nodded, "Sick 'em."

Like the flip of an invisible switch, The Beowolf stood on its hind legs and growled at the man in the bowler hat. As it charged forward, a masked figure in black sliced it in half from head to tail. Not stopping, the figure firmly grabbed Ashe around the waist, "You four stay right where you are and listen." He said.

Blake recognized the man in black, "Adam…" She whispered.

"Here's how this whole this works, humans," He growled, "The Schnee heiress turns herself over to us, and we let the Whitemane children go."

"What makes you so sure we'll go through with it?" Yang demanded.

The White Fang Lieutenant held up his chainsaw, "You really want us to answer that, Blondie."

Adam angled the blade of his sword at Ashe's throat, "Think very carefully, Schnee," he said, "Do you really want these, two children to die because of your stubbornness?"

Weiss froze in terror. Her ears were ringing with the sounds of the children's whimpers of terror. Ruby's eyes were locked on the widened, terror filled, eyes of her Cy. "Adam, please," Blake said trying to reason with her old friend, "don't do this. Think about…"

"This doesn't concern you, traitor," Adam said firmly drawing the edge of his sword closer to Ashe's throat, "Time's running out, Schnee." He said, "Make up your mind quickly, or else."

Weiss hung her head. She dropped Myrtenaster to the ground, "I'll do as you ask," She said in defeat, "Just let them go."

"What," Blake inquired in disbelief.

"Weiss, you can't," Yang protested.

"Weiss," Ruby said, "what are you doing?"

"They have me at a point where I can't be happy with either result," The heiress said, "I have to choose the lesser of two evils."

"You can't be serious, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Ruby, please," Weiss said, "I can't do anything else about this. Either I go with them, or they kill Cy and Ashe. Both of us would be distraught by the sight of them being executed before our eyes."

"But," Ruby pleaded the heiress, "what about you? What about your plans to chain the Schnee Dust Co.? What about Bán and Nóinín? What…"

Weiss couldn't take the insufferably painful questions anymore. She stamped her foot on the cement floor, "Would you just shut up and face the reality of the situation, you insufferable, little, red, dolt!?" She shouted, "Open your eyes, there is no other way. Even if we managed to save them, we'd all end up like that Beowolf within seconds." A tear ran down her scarred cheek, "Please just go, there's no other way for this to play out. The White Fang beat us, Ruby." There was a catch in the heiress' throat, "I… I got us into this mess. I'm the only one who can get the five of you out of it. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the welfare of my teammates. Don't try to stop me." She strode past Ruby. As she passed the scythe wielder, in a soft whisper she said, "Tell Rowan I'm sorry." She approached Adam and stopped in front of him, "Let them go, I'm the one you want." She held her hands out like a prisoner waiting to be shackled.

Adam snorted in satisfaction, "Very well," He said, "you made the right choice, Schnee. The children are free to go." He released Ashe and placed a pair of thin metallic bracers on Weiss' wrists.

The Lieutenant released Cy who ran toward Ruby. The scythe wielder placed herself between the giant Faunus and the boy. The Lieutenant then aggressively grabbed Emerald and Roman by the upper arm. On each of the criminal's wrists was a metal bracer similar to the ones on Weiss' wrists. "These bracers are a recent addition to the Atlesean correctional facilities. They're set so that whoever wears them is denied the use of their semblance. Their auras are left to be used for healing of minor wounds, leaving them as defenseless as a baby."

"But why cuff us?" Roman asked, "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Not that you knew," Adam said, "I heard of your mistreatment of my brethren and I will not stand for it any longer, human."

"And what about me," Emerald inquired.

"My plan did _not_ involve you or the other girl being bested by children." Adam said. Emerald looked to see a White Fang soldier holding Neo by the caller. The multicolored girl also had a pair of semblance neutralizing bracers or her wrists, "I'll be turning these three over to you as well." Adam said to the remaining members of Team RWBY, "They've out lived their usefulness. Now get out of here."

* * *

When the girls returned to Beacon, they told Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda about what had happened. Ironwood was furious. Not only had the White Fang had once again stolen Atlas technology for their own nefarious purposes. But, for the most part, they were being put to their intended use on enemies of the law. He incarcerated Roman, and threw Neo and Emerald into separate cells of their own aboard different air ships. Ozpin informed the girls that Grau Schnee would be contacted immediately.

* * *

The next morning came with the sky overcast and grey. In the distance, a clap of thunder rumbled across the sky as Team WULF's bullhead returned. Rowan was the first off of the ship. The wolf Faunus' appearance showed that he'd seen better days. Ruby looked at him dishearteningly, "Rowan," She said.

The dulled eyes of the Faunus boy shifted all around, "Where's Weiss?" He asked.

Ruby took a deep, uncomfortable breath in, and began the tale of what had taken place in Rowan's absence.

* * *

**Announcement: I'd like to officially announce that I'm putting together a account, I need some extra motivation to start up some old projects of mine including my first story. Once I get things completed, I'll be publishing new chapters for old works, but I won't wish to make any profits off of my RWBY stories out of respect for Monty and Sheena, and our friends at Rooster Teeth. See you in a couple of weeks. Next chapter comes out on February 8, along with the new 24 year old me, as well as my 10****th**** straight year of writing on here. Thank you to all those who've read my works, have an awesome January. I might be doing a birthday side story coming out on February 7. It'll be another Rose Wolf fluff piece. I know that Monty was buried on February 7 of last year, but as I said in my memorial to Satoru Iwata, "****It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived," meaning we must celebrate Monty's life.**

**See you then,**

**~Cluny**


	29. In Memorium (For Monty)

**February/1/2016**

**Greetings humble readers, Cluny here. It's been a full year, since that tragedy, it feels more like a hellish nightmare we wish would come to pass. But, no matter how much our hearts ache for it to be a lie, Monty Oum has been gone from this world a whole year. I may sound totally heartless and idiotic writing this… but believe me, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. As I tap on the keys of my laptop, I have to stop… the tears keep welling in my eyes.**

**I know I wrote in my farewell to Satoru Iwata that quote from Gen. George S. Patton Jr. that it's foolish to mourn the departed, and that we should instead celebrate their lives… but when someone as great and as wonderful as Monty passes… it hits us hard knowing that when we wake up from our fantastical dreams that… such a great person will not be there when we awake up. I know, I sound childish right now… but can you really blame me? I only knew one of Monty's relatives… but even still I pray that he's okay… a young kid who was a year younger than me in middle school and was as crazed about anime as I was when I was younger.**

"**Keep moving forward." The credo that Monty lived by, I swear the man must have been a Buddha in a previous live. There's a lesson to be learned from those three words. A year after the fact it still has a powerful meaning behind it. In a way, Monty was like a father figure to all of us who write RWBY stories of our own.**

**I remember when I first saw the greatness that was Monty's animation and combat/dance choreography skill in action. A decent length, action packed high octane video on YouTube called Haloid. I must have been about 15. 8 years and I still remember looking at it in awe as Samus Aran went toe to toe against not only a portion of the Covenant army, but also a Spartan whom I thought was Master Chief until the helmet and power armor were – quite literally – stripped from her over the course of battle. My interest in Monty's work expanded as I looked and saw his Dead Fantasy series. After a few years, I graduated high school and started stay at home life in college. Then, I believe the winter of 2012 came blowing through and I sat down on my laptop and decided to indulge in the Rooster Teeth series that put the rag-tag team of dedicated gamers, and amusing combination of personalities on the map.**

**When I saw Monty's involvement in the later seasons of RvB, I was whisked back to 15 year old me, watching CGI greatness for the first time. When I found myself at around… Season 10… I became fully indulged in seeing the CGI backstory on the mercenaries of Project Freelancer. Watching Monty's spectacular fight choreography and animation was simply mind blowing.**

**I fully delved into Monty's work around the later part of Summer 2013. I was bored and surfing the web doing whatever it is that 20 years olds do, and I logged on to YouTube. There on the Rooster Teeth recent uploads tab… was a peculiar looking video thumbnail. I read the name, "R-W-B-Y." At first it seemed, I dunno, weird for a title. But, my 20 year old curiosity got the better of me and I clicked it. I watched this action packed first episode and was enthralled by it. As each new episode came out, I got caught up in this animated epic.**

**A month or so after the series had ended, I started working at a Tae Kwon Do school as the After School Coordinator. Basically I went from homebody to a glorified babysitter… but hey, I was raking in cash, for a short time, and let it pass. One evening as the kids were getting picked up, I decided to pull out my phone, access the wifi for the place and watch a few episodes with the remaining students. I got caught and decided to only commit such an act when I was alone. Well, that worked until the fall of 2014, when I started showing two kids in the after school program Monty's epic work. We made it a sort of Friday tradition of watching a few episodes before the class started. It was December 5, 2014 and as I was getting ready for bed, I got an impulse to write, an impulse I hadn't gotten in quite a while. I grabbed my laptop and in a matter of hours, while watching Volume 1 of RWBY, typed out chapter 1 of what would become my Melting the Ice AU.**

**I started showing the story to the two children I watched on Fridays, they absolutely loved it. As I kept writing the story, I saw that Monty had been hospitalized. I pledged to the Go Fund Me and was happy to have made the contribution. Monty needed help, and I willingly gave from my heart to keep him going.**

**February 1, 2015 started out like any other. I was looking on my phone and saw an announcement that hit like a sniper's bullet. Monty had passed away. I soldiered on, but as I kept going, there started to form a sharp, burning pain in my chest. I put on the one song I knew could help ease the pain in the most relieving way possible, My Immortal by Evanescence. The first verse lulled my pain slightly, but as the chorus began, I lost my nerve, and let my sadness flow forth. I remember crying like I'd lost a family member. That's what Monty was to us, he was family.**

**I read the official announcement to the conditions of my hero's tragic passing and then the two kids I had introduced to his greatness came into my head. I decided to tell the older of the two the tragic news. To this day I remember feeling choked up, as the words slowly came forth. I didn't let the loss hinder my progress. No, to do so would have gone against Monty's credo. I kept writing and saying what I knew to be true on people's fan arts on Facebook, my most memorable words were "Monty is smiling."**

**For those who've stayed around, I want you to do the following. Go to a quiet place in your home or the place in your neighborhood with the best view. From there, take out your phone and earbuds, and look up Jeff Williams' song Wings. Play it and admire the view, and imagine a sunset, with six birds flying toward it. If you feel like singing it, by all means, sing to your heart's content. Wings was a song that Monty loved, to not play it in memory of Monty would just be wrong.**

**Thank you for bearing with me. Believe me, this was a bit of a tricky thing to write. Also one of the most meaningful thing's I've ever written. To those who have supported the progression of Melting the Ice and the side stories, A Rose Wolf Halloween and A Whitemane Christmas, I'd like to thank all of you, it's seeing the number of views every day that I write that keeps me going. I'd like to also say my thanks to Monty, as he was the inspirational figure for me writing these stories. And never forget the great man who started it all. We miss you, Monty, and we know you'll never be forgotten, as we keep moving forward to our dreams.**

**~Cluny the Warlord 1992**

**In memory of Monty Oum (June 22, 1981 – February 1, 2015)**

**Thank you…**


	30. The Wolf on the Prowl

**A/N: I'm posting this on the heels of the most... interesting episode of RWBY I've ever seen. Seeing how dark I've made this chapter and how dark Volume 3 has gone... I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. You guys have a nice day, and enjoy the chapter. Shadow Nightblade, have a good week off, you deserve it after that emotional rollercoaster yesterday.**

* * *

Rowan's mind was scattered. He and his team had just gotten back from a mission in a small town south of Vale. He did not expect to hear that his siblings had been kidnapped only to be exchanged for Weiss. "And you're certain they have her?" Rowan asked.

"We were there, Rowan," Blake said trying not to evoke the wolf Faunus' temper.

"The last thing Weiss said," Ruby said, "was to tell you she was sorry."

The remainder of Team RWBY didn't know what happened or why it happened, but Rowan grunted in discomfort. He put his put a hand to his head like it was in pain, "I need to go lie down somewhere," He said, "I need to process this unforeseen predicament."

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked to the remaining members of Team WULF, "How long has he been like this?" Blake asked.

"Since six hours into our mission," Ferrina said, "He was fine at first and then it started."

"What started?" Ruby asked.

"At first we thought it was lack of sleep," Luna said, "But then irritability set it, and I didn't really see him eat. Then we saw his combat style."

"Dude totally brutalized a pack of Grimm." Umbra said, "I've never seen a Boaratusk's head come off in the way it did."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were worried about Rowan. They hoped he wouldn't do anything completely stupid.

Suddenly, Nora came running with her arms outstretched. "LUNA'S BACK!" She cried as she leapt into the air and tackled the kitten Faunus in a bear hug, "I missed my kitten so much."

"Nora," Luna coughed, "… can't breathe."

"Nora," Ferrina said pulling the overcharged bubbly redhead, "For Oum's sake, control yourself. Luna's been through quite a lot these last few days. I'd try to be a little more gentle, if I were you."

Nora frowned, "Sorry, Luna." She said.

Nora suddenly felt Luna's soft ears rub under her chin, "Kitten missed her pancake queen too." She said purring and snuggling the hammer wielder, tail wagging out from under her skirt.

* * *

Rowan was feeling completely out of it. He had a burning migraine that could fell a Goliath. _Your resolve won't keep you from me, boy._ Echoed a voice from the back of his mind, _it won't be long now._

"Ngh shut up." Rowan growled as he leaned against the wall, "I don't need this right now."

"Mr. Whitemane," Ironwood said coming up to the wolf Faunus, "I take it you heard about Miss Schnee. It's alright if you want to grieve for the time being."

"Oh save us the beating around the bush, General." Torchwick said as he, Neo, and Emerald were escorted past them. Ironwood motioned for them to stop.

Rowan brought his free hand up and dug his nails into the wallpaper. He dragged his hand down the wall, "Get that spindly, spineless, bag of hot air out of here, General." He said in an eerily calm voice.

"Or what, wolfie," Roman asked, "What are you going to do? I mean you're supposed to protect people. What good would harming me do? Or do you want to go out of your way to kill me?"

Rowan did his best to suppress a growl. "Please, get him out of here, sir." He said. He could feel his eyes changing to a glowing shade of blood red.

"Or what, wolfy," Roman asked, "What's the worst you can do to little old me?" Rowan slowly turned his head but closed his eyes and mouth, "Aww, you been crying kid," Roman taunted, "like your precious little heiress probably is, right now?"

Emerald and Neo both had satisfied smirks on their faces. But, suddenly, Emerald noticed the ruts left by Rowan's finger nails. They had started to accumulate a thin layer of ice. Emerald nudged Neo and motioned her toward the now freezing scratch marks on the wall. The two female criminals watched in shock as Rowan's eye opened, it was seething red. It sent a tidal wave of bone chilling fear through them. "Request permission to leave, sir," Rowan said.

"Granted," Ironwood said.

* * *

Rowan went to the waterfall instead of to his dorm. He needed more than anything to get the boiling anger out of his head. Every fiber of his being wanted to make Roman Torchwick suffer for what he'd done to the wolf Faunus' siblings. More importantly, he wanted so badly to make Torchwick and the White Fang pay for kidnapping Weiss like they did.

As he got to the waterfall the cold mist washed over him. He tried to withdraw into his solitude, but the emptiness left by Weiss' absence only fueled his uncharacteristically bad mood. The raging torrent of sadness, loneliness, pain, and rage reached a fever pitch. His fists clenched, he grit his teeth, his stomped his foot and screamed in his sorrow. _What seems to be troubling you, child? _Inquired the whispering voice from before, _Memories of your precious princess flooding you with these incessant feelings of pain?_

"Shut up." Rowan said as he dropped to his knees grasping his forehead. He crawled toward the pond where he'd shared a tender moment with Weiss on his birthday. He looked into it and frowned at how ragged and worn down he'd gotten. His once smooth silver hair had gone dull. His deep emerald eyes looked like they were drained of the spark that drew Weiss to him. His face had lost its youthful glow. The few days he'd been away were brutal.

_I feel your pain gnawing at you,_ The voice said, _and I can tell, you're dying for it to go away, yes?_

"I don't need your help," Rowan growled.

The reflection in the pond changed as the wolf Faunus blinked. The face that was once his grew paler with darkened veins. The dull emerald eyes glazed over and stone gray. The voice now had a face, "The need my help more than you know, pup."

"Why should I accept your help?" Rowan asked, "I know what you're up to. You're trying to gain control of me." He pounded the rocky surface, "I will not be your puppet."

The creature in the pond laughed, "You don't know how wrong you are," It said, "But I know you're aware that a solo mission is suicide. However you're not one for going off to fight on your own."

"Shut UP!" Rowan barked.

"Pitiful," The creature said, "but it matters not, how long you resist. Soon, your body and all of your power will be mi~ine." The water froze and the horrific vision faded with it.

"Urgh," Rowan groaned, "Of all the times to have malevolent hallucinations, it had to be now." He knew from the harrowing experience that relaxation would not be possible. He headed back to Beacon, mumbling curses under his breath.

As Rowan made it half way to his dorm room, his scroll went off. It was a message from Ironwood, the last person he'd wanted to hear from. 'Rowan,' The message read, 'report to the interrogation room immediately. Your assistance is required."

* * *

In the interrogation room, Emerald was sitting contently. She was mildly irritated from the fact that she was outsmarted and tripped up by a five year old little girl. It irked her even more that Adam had stabbed her in the back like did. Ironwood was at his wits' end, nothing he said could get her to speak.

Neo watched from her cell door. She hung from the window like a child peeking over a wall. Roman looked on, leaning against his cell door, "I'd say old Iron-skull is at his at his limit." The chapeau wearing criminal laughed to himself.

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. It was Rowan Whitemane. As the wolf Faunus passed by Neo's cell, he dealt a hard back fist to the door. The shock from the move caused Neo to jump back and fall on her backside. "Hey, watch…"

"Shut it, mongrel," Rowan growled, "I've had it up here with you." He stopped, "Now back off or I'll show you just how far I'm willing to go to get Weiss Schnee back."

"Are you threatening me?" Roman laughed.

"Why should I show hostility toward a maniac's scarecrow?" Rowan asked, "As far as she's concerned, your role in her game is over."

"How do you know I'm working for a woman?" Torchwick asked.

"Women easily string along, pathetic, power mad, blowhards like you," Rowan said, "In fact, if you had a shred of backbone in you to begin with… I'd feel sorry for you." He flicked one of his wolf ears, "Sit tight in that cell for now," He said, "There's a blizzard on the horizon," He looked back over his shoulder, "one I wouldn't wish upon even my most hated enemy."

Rowan walked into the interrogation room and sat in front of Emerald. "What answers are you looking for sir?" He grumbled, "Because these past few days have been a challenge."

"Ozpin, Grau Schnee, and I are looking for Weiss Schnee's location." Ironwood replied.

"And you've run out of options and want _me_ to get what _you _want." Rowan finished.

"If you can't, I'll call in a specialist." Ironwood replied.

Rowan rubbed his now red-rimmed eyes, "What have I got to lose." He rested his head against his hands, "I'll do my best, sir." Ironwood nodded and left the room. The wolf Faunus looked at Emerald with sleepless, red rimmed eyes, took a breath and spoke. "Look, I know you're not gonna talk," he said, "I am not going to apologize for any sort of crap that the General put you through. But, the last few days have been absolute crap for me. I'm doing all I can to keep level headed, and you probably know from that bullheaded leader of the White Fang that it's not necessarily easy for me to do at the moment." He raised his head above his hands.

Emerald saw his blood shot eyes glaring at her like a blood thirsty monster. The glowing red orbs filled her with fear. "Where did they take Weiss Schnee?" Emerald didn't say a word, "I can hear your heart wanting beat out of your chest," Rowan's ear flicked, "and I can read through those malignant eyes of yours that you loathe Adam Taurus as much as I do. If you want first shots at that temperamental calf, I suggest you cooperate." Emerald sat stone still. Rowan held up one of his hands and a faint blue glow extended from the tips of his fingers, "This is one technique that I use only in an emergency situation, and it is not necessarily the most painless. Now start talking or I drag it out of you."

Emerald flashed back to not long before Cinder began putting her plan into motion. All she could see was the young woman she and Mercury restrained as Cinder held an enchanted glove to her face. "Please don't," the woman pleaded. The same fear that had overcome the battered woman back then now tightened its iron grip on Emerald.

Rowan flexed his hand and the blue, translucent claws extended to a fear evoking four inches from the tips of his fingers. He walked around the table and approached Emerald, "This is your last chance." The wolf Faunus growled.

As the dull hum of the aura claws drew near, Emerald's fortitude broke. "I don't know," She shrieked, "I was sent there to keep the plan from developing any flaws. It was all that blasted Faunus' idea. He baited the Schnee heiress with your siblings. Now he's using her to get to you. He said you would be a major threat in our final plan's goal."

"And that is, _what_ exactly?" Rowan inquired as he moved the claws forward in front of Emerald's face.

Emerald inhaled out of fear, "We hacked the Cross Continental Transmit System two months ago. We were going to rig the Vytal Festival Tournament and expose General Ironwood and Ozpin. We were going to use the Grimm invasion from two months ago as a fuel to instill enough fear for a massive attack on the Atlesean fleet and Beacon Academy using the White Fang's army and Ironwood's forces to gain the upper hand."

"With how you loused your job up and blabbed about it," Rowan said, "your precious leader no longer sees you as a reliable asset." His eyes narrowed, "How _did_ you manage screw up so badly?"

"Well, it all started when your little brother somehow managed to escape." Emerald said, "First he was tied to a chair, and then your little sister bit Roman…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Rowan stopped her. "She did what?"

"She bit him," Emerald said, "Then your brother disappeared and sprang your sister. They were both tied to chairs in separate rooms. Odd thing is that the ropes weren't broken."

"That's because my brother's semblance allows him to phase through walls and solid objects." Rowan said, "He must have had enough determination and focus to pull a stunt like phasing two people at once, which was always a problem for him."

Emerald's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding." She said. It made sense though, since the ropes weren't broken. She continued, "When I found them I called it in to Torchwick. When I hung up, your brother pulled out a slingshot and disarmed me with a ball bearing." Rowan was mildly amused by this but kept his composure, "Then he told your sister to run for it. He climbed the crates and took off with Neo, the short girl in white in the cell next to Torchwick, tailing him. I chased your sister into an empty room and… I tried to injure her." Before Rowan's ire reached its boiling point, Emerald finished her sentence promptly, "But when I swung at her, she teleported."

"She… teleported," Rowan's claw stopped a hair's breadth in front of the criminal's forehead.

"Only short range though," Emerald said, "I got my only remaining weapon stuck in the floor. In my frustration, I turned and charged her. She slammed the door in my face. I busted through it and ran into the wall on the other side of the hall. Then I stumbled back and fell back into a table after I tripped over her. When I came to, she was gone, the White Fang Lieutenant had your brother, and Neo was disarmed and frozen to a wall."

"My little sister, outsmarted you," Rowan said, "congratulations on dropping several rungs on the ladder."

"You'd be proud to know that she even domesticated a Beowolf after she bopped in on the nose." Emerald said. Rowan started laughing so hard he had to lean over the table, "Then she told the thing to attack Roman, and that's when Adam Taurus made his move." Emerald continued, "He cut the Beowolf in half held your sister at sword point until the Schnee girl surrendered."

And like that Rowan, now absolutely furious but somehow managing to hide it, stood and walked through the door. He looked to the guards, "Keep her in a cell." He deadpanned, "She told the truth."

He walked past the cell Torchwick was being held in. The cocky criminal thought it amusing to get one last shot in at the Faunus, "Aww, is the little pup sad because he'll never see his precious girlfriend again?"

That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Rowan wheeled around and clawed the door letting out a loud roar that terrified both Roman and Neo. "Mr. Whitemane, stand down." The wolf Faunus heard Ironwood command, "Report back to your dormitory immediately and report back to me in the morning."

Rowan's mood didn't improve a bit. Seething with rage, he stormed back to his dorm room. _Will you simply throw in the towel,_ The voice whispered, _or will you make the decision that gets you results?_

"What do you think?" Rowan growled in a tone no one could hear. As soon as he was in his dorm, he slipped quietly out of his window and headed into Vale. "I'm getting you back, Weiss," He said as he sprinted toward the airships.

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang decided it would be best to stop by the Whitemane family's room. On the way they ran into Ferrina. The crimson haired warrior wanted to see Ashe and make sure that she was okay. When they got to the room, Ivy answered, "Oh, hey, is everything okay?" The older Faunus girl asked.

"We're here to make sure Cy and Ashe are okay." Ruby said, "Can we come in?"

Ivy nodded, "Of course," She opened the door, "They've both been in bed all day. A little company may help them recover from what happened yesterday."

As soon as the four visitors walked into the room, they saw the kids lying on a couch under some blankets. Cy turned his head, "Hey, Ruby," He said in a mildly tired voice.

"Hey, Cy," Ruby said, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Cy said, "I just feel like what happened to Auntie Weiss was my fault somehow."

Ruby sat down and hugged Cy tightly, "Don't you ever say that, Cy." She said, "None of this is your fault."

Cy looked at her, "Then why do I feel like it is?"

"It's called survivor's guilt," Blake said softly. She sat down next to Ruby, "You're feeling horrible because you were used to get Weiss to surrender to the White Fang. You had no choice in this."

"But," Cy tried to protest.

Ruby grabbed his hand, "Blake's right, Cy," Ruby said, "even if you and your sister were used as bait to get Weiss to surrender, it wasn't your fault at all." She hugged him again and kissed him reassuringly on the forehead.

Yang and Ferrina walked over and saw Ashe was shivering beneath her blanket. Open eyelid popped open, "Hey there, kiddo," Yang said softly, "you okay?"

"Hi Auntie Yang," Ashe mumbled sleepily, "I'm okay, just a little cold."

Yang smiled and held out her arms, "Come here," she said, "I've got something that may help." The little wolf Faunus crawled into Yang's lap. Yang took the little Faunus' blanket and wrapped it around her, "When I got my semblance and found out how to control it, I used to do this with Ruby when she got cold." She hugged the wolf girl and activated her semblance. Her hair lit up and she kept it at a tolerable level for the child.

Ferrina watched in awe as the six year old snuggled up to Yang and was snoring softly within a few minutes. As Yang gently stroked the Faunus girl's hair a small smile appeared on her face. "Now you're starting to make me a little jealous, Fireball." Ferrina said.

"You deserve a little break, Ferrina," Yang said, "you've been with this little one since she was born. I should be jealous of you, if that means anything."

Ferrina smiled, "Thanks, Yang. If it weren't for Ashe sleeping in your arms, I'd probably… well, you know."

"Some things are best saved for later." Yang winked.

Cy looked at Ruby, "Speaking of saving things for later, Ruby I have something to tell you."

Ruby looked at Cy, "Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Not here," Cy said, "Ivy, we'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Cypress." Ivy said.

Ruby and Cy got up and walked out of the room. Cy led the scythe wielder outside. The walked through the courtyard and Cy began speaking, "I think I know where they may be keeping Weiss."

Ruby's eyes widened, "What?" She gasped, "How did…"

"I heard a few members of the White Fang talking while I snuck around to set Ashe free," Cy explained, "They said something about an abandoned hotel on the opposite end of the city."

Ruby's eyes lit up, "Cy, we need to get to Ozpin's office, right away!" She said grabbing the boy's hand. She turned around and saw the surprised red eyes of Bán McNabb.

"What's all hubbub, Ruby?" The albino Faunus asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ruby giggled nervously.

"Something's the matter with you, and I'm not letting you by unless you tell me what it is," Bán said putting his hand as if to impede the scythe wielder's progress.

Ruby groaned, "Ugh, fine, but it's better if you come with us to Ozpin's office. Come on." Bán followed the two of them toward Ozpin's office. _Hold on, Weiss, we're going to get you back._

* * *

Rowan managed to sneak aboard a transport ship full of students bound for Vale. He tried to get some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he'd see the same images of Weiss in peril. She'd be broken and bleeding with Adam Taurus looming over her, ready to plunge his sword into the heiress' chest. But as he strode wearily through the streets, the visions of his princess being broken and beaten mercilessly by those monsters in the White Fang started to become visible in his waking eyes.

Eventually, the pain grew so harsh that he swore he could hear a painfully sharp ringing in his ears. His head burned with the onset of a migraine. He wanted so badly to scream in pain. But, to his dismay, the sharp burning sensation, like someone was stabbing him in the brain, was too intense. Stumbled into an alley on the bad side of Vale, and fell to his knees and clutched his head, begging for the inferno of pain to stop. He shook in agony because of the unbearable pain that lanced his thoughts. He could hear Weiss screaming as shadowy figures put her through unimaginable torture. It wasn't interrogation. It was sadism out of sheer enjoyment.

When he saw the vision of Adam beginning to mercilessly beat Weiss to the point of the heiress sobbed weakly, pleading for him to stop, blood trickling out of a corner of her mouth, the headache gave way to a flood of rage. Rowan wanted to make _all _of them pay. He wanted them to beg for mercy. He wanted them broken and battered like Weiss. He wanted to grind Adam's head into the ground with the heel of his boot until he could hear the bull Faunus begging for mercy. Violence would breed violence, and spilled blood would begat revenge.

The sun was setting over the horizon, but the back alleyways were already dark. Rowan walked forward through the dark, narrow, foul smelling open corridors. His fists clenched, his bloodshot eyes now burning red with wanton desire for revenge against those who committed atrocities against his beloved. He emerged from the shadowy labyrinth and was greeted with a sight that Yang had told him about, Hei "Junior" Xiong's night club. He'd been told that if he ever needed information on the goings on in the underworld of Vale, Junior and his lackeys would steer whoever was asking in the right direction.

The wolf Faunus walked to the entrance, only to be stopped by a man in a black suit and fedora with red sunglasses. "No one gets in here without proper ID and a small fee, kid." He said, "So fork 'em over or get lost."

Rowan said nothing, using his semblance he summon a red eyed dire wolf, "What's say you get lost, or end up mauled, runt of the litter?" He growled.

The man backed up and ran into the club. Rowan followed him calmly. Junior, who was behind the bar, looked over in the wolf Faunus' direction, "Hey, kid, no pets allowed."

The dire wolf barked and bared its chops making Junior jump a little. Rowan stretched his arm out and snapped his fingers and the dire wolf disappeared as its master approached the bar. As Rowan reached the bar, he drew one of his sai and laid in on the lacquered surface, "Word on the street is that you know the entire goings on here in the underworld of Vale." He said cryptically, "That a fact?"

Junior folded his arms and nodded his head, "Blondie sent you here, didn't she?" he inquired.

"She told me _of_ you," Rowan said, "I almost got lost finding this place." He shifted his red, bloodshot eyes up to meet Junior's, "You still haven't answered my question."

Junior sighed knowing it would be pointless to talk to the obviously enraged Faunus boy, "Yeah, I know the White Fang have a base somewhere in Vale. No, I don't know its exact location." He motioned over to a White Fang soldier in the back corner of the club, "That guy over there may give you some better information than I can. I will tell you that storming any facility under White Fang occupation will be like domesticating a Grimm."

"My sister's five years old," Rowan said, "and she domesticated a Beowolf only yesterday… in front of the members of the White Fang, no less."

Junior's jaw dropped. Rowan picked up his sai and drew the other from its holster. The wolf Faunus' movements attracted the attention of the White Fang soldier. He saw the eerily calm yet furious Whitemane boy slowly making his way toward him. In a state of panic, the masked deer Faunus made a b-line for the door… only to have his lower body frozen in a significant chunk of ice. "No, please, let me go!" The deer Faunus shouted.

His pleas feel on deaf ears as Rowan stood in front of him with Máthair Mac Tíre pointed at him. A blue bolt of crackling electricity began to form in front of the deer Faunus. "Now this can go one of two ways," Rowan growled, "Either you tell me where Adam and your comrades are holding Weiss Schnee captive, or I make you scream it to the high heavens and not care what becomes of you afterwards. Because I've had it up to here with you brain dead, misguided idiots and that rock-headed leader of yours throwing your tantrums all because you weren't patient enough to continue trying the peaceful route to get the equality you think you deserve."

"Woah, hold it kid," Junior said, "I don't want any violence here, so…"

Five dire wolves popped out of the block of ice, snarling in their master's obvious lack of mercy. "You keep out of this," Rowan said not taking his eyes off the White Fang Soldier.

The masked Faunus sneered at the wolf boy, "Do your worst, traitor, the White Fang will never give in to your lies." He said.

"Just remember," Rowan said coldly, "I gave you a fair warning." He released the bowstring and fired a bolt of lightning that blasted the masked soldier out of the block of ice and sent him flying across the dance floor. When he hit the wall under the DJ booth, Rowan froze him with a second bolt of ice lightning. Boiling over with rage, yet maintaining his collected state, Rowan slowly made his way toward the entrapped member of the Faunus terrorist group.

Melanie and Miltiades walked out from Junior's office to see what the commotion was about. "Girls, stay back!" Junior cautioned them, "You don't want to take him on right now." The girls looked at the wolf boy and steam billowing up from the corners of his mouth.

The White Fang soldier looked up at the rage-stricken wolf Faunus. Rowan held his bow, string fully drawn, pointing at the masked Faunus. The air once again crackled with electricity. This time, however, Rowan's anger had infected the bolt. Instead of white, the electric tendrils were black and crimson. "You ready to talk yet?" the wolf Faunus snarled, "Or do you need a little more convincing that I don't care what the White Fang's opinion of Schnee or Whitemane families, and that I don't care if you die like the sniveling little pig you are?"

As the hair on the back of the soldier's neck stood on end he realized the grisly truth. This boy wasn't playing games, he was out for blood. "The old hotel complex on the Northern side of the city," He screamed, "that's where we're keeping her!"

All of a sudden, a large man in a full face White Fang mask came through the door, "I'm here to retrieve one of my…" Before the White Fang Lieutenant could finish, Rowan wheeled around and unleashed the black and red lightning bolt at him. The bolt passed right through him the large Faunus, but launched him across the street.

Retracting his bow, Rowan drew one of his sai and used it to shatter the ice ensnaring the White Fang soldier. The effects of the bolt he'd been hit with hadn't worn off yet, so he dropped to the floor, twitching as the electricity flowed through his dampened body. "Be glad I didn't waste that shot on you." Rowan said, "Your Lieutenant will be fine in a few hours. But he'll be a bit winded." As Rowan made his way toward the door, he pointed toward Junior, "Make two calls, one to General Ironwood, and one to Yang Xiao Long." He snapped his fingers and the five wolves that had surrounded Junior disappeared in a gust of snow. He stopped and turned back to face Melanie and Miltiades, "You two, make sure my acquaintances here don't try to get away before the General picks them up." The girls nodded. Rowan turned and leapt up the stairs and walked out through the door. Once outside, he headed for the north side of the city. "Hang on Weiss, I won't be long now."

* * *

Ozpin had called in all of the teams who had closeness to Weiss Schnee. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, PHNX, and the rest of team WULF were present, as were Sycamore, Cypress, and Redwood Whitemane, Penny Polendina , Bán McNabb, and the school's forge master Tesla Viridian. Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had just gotten done with a call with an overly flustered Grau Schnee. The older man turned and stood up from his chair. In a fluid motion, he grabbed his cane walked around to the front of his desk. "President Schnee," He began, "is highly irritated with this recent development. Although, I have reassured him that we will recover Weiss post haste."

"Another pressing matter is that young Mr. Whitemane has been reported missing." Professor Goodwitch added, "The General sent him to his dorm room until further notice and somehow he slipped out. Sweeps of the campus centering around where he'd normally be turned up nothing."

Penny pulled out her scroll and ran a scan, "My sensors are picking up his scroll's tracking chip in Vale." She said.

"He must have gone for Weiss." Pyrrha said.

"If what Blake said about their new leader is true," Sun said, "the White Fang may be waiting for him."

"They probably kidnapped Weiss to lure Rowan into a trap." Sycamore said, "I knew they were malicious toward our family and the Schnee family, but this is evil."

Yang's scroll suddenly rang, it was Junior, "Ugh," She groaned in annoyance, "Hang on a sec." She answered the call, "What do you want, Junior?"

"Blondie," The club owner said, "listen, I know this is a bad time but hear me out. Your friend, the Whitemane kid told me to call you. He stopped by my –ub."

"Junior," Yang asked shaking her scroll, "Junior, you're breaking up. What's wrong with this thing?"

Ozpin's scroll beeped, it was Ironwood. He put the call on for everyone to see, "Oz," the General said, "I just received a call from a man in Vale's south end. He said Rowan Whitemane was there, looking for Weiss Schnee. He said there were members of the White Fang were there, one of them was a Lieutenant carrying a chainsaw."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang knew immediately which Lieutenant it was, "He was on the train the day of the Grimm invasion in Downtown Vale." Blake said.

"He also tried to kill me with that chainsaw," Cy piped up.

"He was apparently taken down by a black and red lightning bolt." Ironwood said.

Sycamore and Redwood exchanged looks of concern. Ruby looked at them, "What is it?" she asked.

"We'll explain later," Redwood said, "right now, we need to focus on getting both Rowan and Weiss back before they get themselves killed."

"I'll head to the club to get some more information on what happened," Ruby said.

"I'm going too." Cy said.

"Cypress Alexander," Redwood said, "you will do no such thing."

"I'm going, Dad," Cy said, "I've gone through worse than recon. I broke Ashe out of a White Fang warehouse. I only got caught because that Lieutenant snuck up on me. Besides, Ruby needs back up, and you know that I'm just as stubborn as Rowan."

Redwood sighed, "Very well, but take your scroll."

Cy took out his scroll and flashed it at Redwood, "I was planning to anyway, even if you said no." he said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The red-haired Faunus whispered to himself.

"We still don't know where to find Weiss," Telephe said.

"The abandoned hotel complex on the north side of town," Cy said, "White Fang soldiers give away some pretty good information when they complain about their jobs."

Ozpin sipped from his mug, "You have your information," he said, "as well as your assignments. Miss Rose and young Cypress will go to the night club. The rest of you, make your way to the northern end of the city."

"Understood, sir," Umbra saluted, "Alright, everyone let's go. We'll figure out teams and positions on the way."

* * *

Rowan reached the north side of the city. Instead of charging in and starting a one man war against his adversaries, he decided to hold back. He'd wait until his backup had all arrived. "Just a little longer," He said, "hold on Weiss."

* * *

After the airship had landed in Downtown Vale, Ruby and Cy made their way to Junior's Club. They saw Junior standing outside, "I thought it would be better if we met out here," He said, "I don't want any legal actions taken out on me for having two under aged adolescents in my club."

"Just tell us what happened," Ruby said, "we're supposed to meet our friends up on the north side after we're done here."

"Well it started when your friend went inside," Junior began, "He looked like he was spoiling for a fight. He started asking where he could find the Schnee heiress. I pointed out a member of the White Fang who'd come in flapping his gums about that very subject." He took a breath, "When the guy saw your friend, he made a break for the door. Your friend took out a sai and froze the guy's lower body in ice. When he asked the guy where the heiress was the first time he was told off. So, the kid blasts the guy across the dance floor freezes him against the wall. The kid then moves toward the guy, and my bouncers see steam coming out of his mouth. He gets to the guy, draws back on the bow and a black and red ball of lightning starts to form. I'm standing behind the bar the whole time, pinned down by five red-eyed wolves, and I see this big guy come busting through the door. The big guy says he's looking for the guy your friend froze to the wall. The kid turns around and hits the big guy with the bolt of lightning. Next thing I know, he's leaving me to call General Ironwood and Blondie."

"Well it sounds like Rowan's getting close to losing himself." Cy muttered.

"Did anything else happen?" Ruby asked.

"I remember the first masked guy said that the White Fang was keeping the Schnee girl at the abandoned hotel complex over on the northern side of town." Junior said.

"I heard some of the White Fang soldiers mention that same place when they kidnapped me," Cy spoke up.

"I am not one for coincidences," Junior said, "Evidence that closely connected definitely what I'd follow If I were a cop. But then again, I'm not a cop, I'm a night club owner. Now if you'll excuse me," He straightened his tie, "I have a business to run, and you two have a friend to save."

Ruby and Cy looked at each other and nodded. They headed to the bullhead, "Thanks, Junior," Ruby called back to the club owner, "I'll be sure to tell Yang not to destroy your club the next time you see her."

"I'd appreciate that, kid," Junior called in reply. He watched the huntress in training and her young accomplice take off in the bullhead and head north, "Geez," He said turning and heading back inside, "Icould use a drink after everything that's happened tonight."

* * *

Forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes that felt like an eternity to Rowan. His mental state made being patient extremely difficult. He paced furiously along the top of a building in sight of the abandoned hotel complex. Every time the wolf Faunus looked at the building where his beloved snow princess was being held, he'd growl in a wash of intoxicating, primal fury.

It took a while before his friends to arrive, first was Team JNPR. Blake and Yang were next, accompanied by Sycamre, Ivy, and Redwood. Team PHNX and Tesla were the third group to arrive, Tesla carrying the tremendous bulk of Dragon Bhrionnú over one shoulder. Team SSSN arrived as well with Bán along to help. The last full team to arrive was Team CFVY, with Penny in tow. Then they waited for fifteen minutes for Ruby and Cy. "Sorry we're so late, guys," Ruby said.

Cy got a look at his older brother. He could barely recognize him. Rowan's hair was a dull, white, gnarled mess. His once alive emerald eyes were red-rimmed and crimson with agitation and thirst for vengeance. And for some reason, Cy noticed that Rowan looked thinner than usual, paler too. "Rowan?" He asked hesitantly. Rowan snorted in response, his eyes trained solely on the large building where Weiss was no doubt being tortured as they stood there.

After Ruby had explained what had happened at Junior's club, the group fell silent. They looked at Rowan cautiously. Rowan was entirely oblivious to the worry to care. Umbra spoke up, "With what Ruby told us, it's going to take all of us to get through the guards and break Weiss out."

"There's also Mercury and that girl from Emerald's team." Ruby said.

"Why are you worried that they're involved?" Sun asked.

"It's better if we don't rule them out," Blake said.

"Okay," Umbra said as his tone changed from easygoing to strategist, "Let's hatch us a plan of attack."


	31. Broken

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter in the wake of the Volume 3 finale. But, there's a powerful change coming. Be ready.**

* * *

Umbra divided the party up into smaller teams. He put himself in charge of the breach team. Ruby Rose was put in charge of the infiltration and stealth team. Tesla was put in charge of the assault team. Rowan was put in charge of the support team. _"Assault team will cause a massive fight to draw a majority of the White Fang outside of the base."_ Umbra's words rang clear in the students' heads,_ Tesla, don't use the full extent of your power… save it for later. "Ruby, while Tesla's team is busy outside, our teams will enter the complex from behind. My team will take down any opposition from the White Fang still inside. Meanwhile, your team is going to search the building for Weiss. Cy, once we know where Weiss is, you get her out. Rowan, your team's job is strictly support. If the leaders of the opposition show themselves, be cautious. Tesla, that's when you come in, you'll have to take them down. Now let's go get our friend back."_

Rowan was annoyed that he was left out of the infiltration team, but his focus on rescuing his beloved heiress helped him keep silent. He was placed on a team with his father, Sun, Scarlet, Neptune, Nestur, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Coco. He felt like he was being suppressed, but he understood why. He wasn't himself, he was irritable. Rather than agree or disagree, he either snorted, grunted, or growled. But for some reason, he couldn't get himself unwound from the axel.

Ruby's team consisted of herself, Cy, Velvet, Hyacinth, Blake, and Luna. Her team was the very definition of stealth. Ruby's speed, Cy's intangibility, Velvet's quiet nature, Blake's ninja-like skills, and Hyacinth's experience with being teamed with the fiery Telephe. The phoenix Faunus had given a vague description of the girl's capabilities in the field. _"Her semblance allows her to offset her opponent's depth perception. All she needs to do is make sure it's a one-on-one encounter."_ A useful skill for the stealth team, and it would certainly come in handy.

Umbra's breaching team was made up of the pinch hitters, Telephe, Ren, Scarlet, Penny, Bán, and Fox. _"I'm used to being part of a balanced team of close and ranged fighters. And as far as I'm concerned you all fit the necessary requirements for said team"._ All of the team members nodded in agreement.

Finally, there was the powerhouse that was led by Tesla, all heavy hitters in their own way. Yang, Yatsuhashi, Xenokles, Sycamore, Ivy, Ferrina, Sage, and Nora made up the powerful group. Tesla alone could handle a good number of the White Fang, but there was something he had little of, and that was working with a team. It would be an invaluable experience for him.

"Okay Team Leaders," Umbra said over his scroll, "get ready to move when I give the word."

"Roger that." Tesla acknowledged with a thumbs up to his team as he spoke over his scroll.

"We're ready to move when you are, Umbra," Ruby said.

"Let's do this, partner." Rowan said intently over his scroll.

"Alrighty then," Umbra said, "Heavy hitters, it's your time to shine."

Tesla looked to Nora, Ferrina, and Yang. He gave a nod and a mischievous smile. Yang smirked and readied Ember Celica, Ferrina drew her swords, and Nora readied Magnhild. The rest of the team readied their weapons. Tesla held up his hand and awaited the signal from Umbra. "Three," The teams inhaled, "two," Rowan's eyes widened, "one," everyone exhaled, "go!"

Tesla threw down his hand indicating that it was time to attack, "Light 'em up, ladies." He said. Yang began pounding away with Ember Celica, Ferrina unleashed a furious hail of red aura rounds, and Nora fired a series of grenades from Magnhild.

The series of explosions raised a massive storm of confusion from the White Fang members. Adam readied Wilt and Blush, "The enemy is at our doorstep," he smirked, "go and give them a _warm_ welcome."

The soldiers were in frenzied rage and charged out of the building. "There are only three of them!?" shouted one soldier.

"Easy meat for us," Another snickered.

The three who'd opened up a battery of firepower were joined by two more fighters. Yatsuhashi charged the oncoming swarm with his sword point scraping against the ground. Xenokles drew two sica and roared into the fray. Yang, Nora, and Ferrina ceased firing and charged in behind their comrades. "Off with their heads!" Nora cackled as she shifted Magnhild into its hammer form. She fired a grenade that propelled her into the air. She flipped several times and descended into the middle of the charging swarm of mercenaries. She cackled again shouting, "Long live Queen!" She brought Magnhild down and fired off another grenade.

The explosion of dust grenades sent White Fang soldiers flying in all directions. Yang's eyes shifted from lilac to glowing red as she fired herself headlong into the charging line of soldiers. She threw a mountain of a punch into the biggest of the soldiers and sent him screaming through the side of the building. Ferrina became a whirlwind of steel and fury as she sent beams from her swords flying into the White Fang soldiers. Yatsuhashi leaped forward and slammed his sword forward, parting the wall of fury before him like a wave upon the rocks. Xenokles jumped and twisted midair throwing his sicas like boomerangs into the charging Faunus, he caught them as they returned to him and ran screaming into the fray like the warrior he was.

Two prototype Paladins began to emerge from a parking complex on either side of the massive courtyard. "Mechs incoming," Umbra said, "Sycamore, Sage, take 'em down!"

Tesla looked at the two students in question. He brought his fist down into his palm and nodded. The two young men nodded. Sage ran left, and Sycamore ran to the right. They unleashed heavy attacks that either knocked the metallic behemoths back. Sycamore used yellow dust to do extra damage to the system while Sage used his overwhelming physical strength.

"Alright," Umbra said through Redwood's scroll, "Support team, get ready," he waited for the right moment, "Now!" he commanded. Like a bullet from a gun, Rowan drew is sai and ran shouting into the fray with his team following close behind. Umbra looked to his and Ruby's teams, "Okay, let's move."

* * *

Weiss woke up in terrible pain. She felt terrible. She was covered in her own blood from wounds that she'd suffered from the White Fang the previous day. The wounds had healed in her state of unconsciousness. The pain from the physical trauma had knocked her out, but the actions of being tortured so maliciously was had been burned into her mind. She shook as she sobbed. Every convulsion from her tears was shear agony. She wanted so much to feel Rowan's arms around her, "Rowan," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." She choked back a sob, "Please…" she shivered in her misery, "…please save me."

The sounds of the fight outside stirred her. She rolled over to face the stairs leading up. "Down here," She said weakly, "I'm down here." She curled into a ball, "Please… help me." She cried herself to sleep.

On the upper floors, Adam watched the battle below. "All to save the scum of Remnant," He said, "and among them is you, my darling." He turned and dialed Cinder on his scroll, "Get in position," He said, "you know what to do from there."

He walked out of the room and headed to the fight he knew would be taking place. He knew it would give him what he wanted either way. He'd kill two birds with one stone. The Schnee family would have no choice but to give into his demands. The Whitemane family would know the consequence of standing against the White Fang. He'd have Blake back on his side whether she wanted to be or not. "Soon, my love," He said, "Soon I will open your eyes to the lies created by those pitiful humans." He adjusted his mask, "You will be mine again Blake."

* * *

The breach team was ready move in through the back wall of the complex. Penny readied her swords, and carved through the wall before her. "Nice work, chickadee." Umbra smiled putting a hand on her shoulder, "Now let's look for our friend."

"Affirmative, friend Umbra," Penny said.

Once both teams were inside, Umbra laid out the plan. "Okay, so here's how it will work." He began, "My team will search the back of the complex and the upper levels. Ruby," He said getting the huntress' attention, "Your team is going to be searching the front of the building, the upper levels, and the basement." The group nodded in indication that they understood. "If you're met with any opposition, either take them down there, or lead them to another member of our two squads." He looked around everyone in the room, "Are we clear?" The group nodded, "Excellent, let's roll."

Cinder had managed to slip around the massive brawl and got to a high perch. She formed her bow, drew an arrow, and took aim. Her target was simple, the wolf Faunus with snow-white hair. Almost instantly, she caught sight of her mark. She couldn't get a clear enough shot on him though. He was weaving through the mass frenzy of White Fang troops at a pace that seemed almost impossible for any living thing to attain. She thought she'd gotten a shot in at the wolf Faunus as he fell to his knee with a hand clutching his head, obviously in pain. She loosed an arrow in his direction. Rowan should have taken an arrow to the back, but the wolf Faunus grabbed a White Fang soldier and pulled them between himself and the arrow. The arrow struck the masked Faunus in the chest, killing them instantly.

As the soldier fell to the ground, Cinder got a look at her target staring right at her. The eyes she understood to have been emerald green or steel blue were nowhere to be seen. In their place were blood shot eyes with glowing blood red pupils that seemed to stare directly into the witch's soul. Cinder suddenly felt a weight fall over her. She couldn't move, air she'd breathed in stood heavily in her lungs. She felt a numbness overtake her entire body, her legs started to shake. Her trembling hands dropped her bow. She knew this emotion all too well. She'd seen it on the faces of people she'd dealt with since acquiring her new powers. It was fear, the thing she'd wanted to embody.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cinder caught sight of a large, scraggly-looking dire wolf. Its teeth were bared, and it had the same deadly eyes that the wolf Faunus possessed. Cinder knew that she had to move, so she turned and ran. The massive wolf ran at her, growling in all its primal ferocity. The beast nearly sank its teeth into Cinder's leg around her ankle. As she reached the edge of the building, she leapt over the side and over the wall. Behind her, she felt the wolf had disappeared. She fell and caught herself in a dive roll. She materialized her twin swords and checked everywhere. She saw nothing. Not a soul to be found, or so she thought. "Hello, Cinder." She turned to see Redwood standing there with his weapon, an old fashioned dust sling and bladed jōhyō, whirling in the air. "Judging by what I just witnessed, you've seen what my son holds within him. The monster feared by even the Maidens Four. The very same monster your mistress cringes in fear of."

"How do you know that?" Cinder asked as she drew back on her bow.

"Dream Realm chatter," Redwood replied, "Dream Treaders, like me, aren't solely part of my family. The Phoen family's Seers have been monitoring the events of Her nefarious deeds."

"Regardless of what happens today, Whitemane," Cinder growled, "she will achieve her goal. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Redwood smirked, "And when her plan has wiped out all of humanity, you'll have no further use to her. She'll tear you down and destroy you like all the rest."

"A price I'm willing to pay." Cinder said coldly.

"Blind little pawn," Redwood said, "The Ancient Ones have stopped such powers in the past. They _will _stop it again."

"Not if I prove successful here in Vale, you foolish old dog," Cinder growled, "It's time I put you down." She loosed three arrows at Redwood.

The arrows passed right through Redwood, "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to confront you face-to-face, witch?" The wolf Faunus smirked, "Or to be Redwood himself?" The hallucination turned into a paler version of Rowan. It's skin dull and gray like a corpse, its eyes dead and glazed over. The muscular body of the young Faunus was now thin and wiry. It was a desiccated, malignant version of the young wolf boy who'd stared at Cinder only minutes before.

The haunting image standing before the witch held out a long, claw-like finger toward her. In a low, raspy, whisper, "You have been marked, child." It started walking toward her slowly, "Soon, the powers you possess, stolen or not, will belong to me."

Cinder closed her eyes, "I will not let you take what's _mine_!" She tossed a fireball at the side of the building in front of her. The nightmare figure had vanished completely. Cinder shrugged it off and walked out of the complex, "My powers are my own. The Maiden didn't deserve what I stole from her to begin with. I'll be taking the rest along with my victory soon enough."

* * *

Mercury was running through the hotel, he'd finally be getting some action. He rounded a corner and almost bumped into Adam, "So it's true, right?" He asked with a smug grin on his face, "They're falling for our… er… _your_ plan?"

Adam nodded, "Yes," he said, "get out there, and take down the Beacon students." He continued walking, "I feel that your leader failed in doing her part of this mission."

Mercury smirked, "Then I'll make dually sure that I won't fail."

"Be sure you don't," Adam said, "or your legs won't be the only things that were taken from you through association with that woman."

Mercury's eyes widened briefly, "I won't be dying today." He took off down to the lower floors. He'd enjoy taking down a few of the fighters, including a certain redhead.

The silver-haired fighter stepped out to see the fray. A mechanical arm from a Paladin mech suit landed in front of him. Using the dismembered mechanical part as cover, Mercury scouted the battleground. He saw Rowan and smirked, "Cider you screwed the pooch on that. Thank Oum it wasn't my fault."

A White Fang soldier went screaming and slammed back-first into the wall of the main building of the complex. His limp body fell to the ground. Mercury looked and saw the culprit, Yang Xiao Long. He smirked and stood up from his cover, "Hey guys," He called to the White Fang members standing around the brawler, "you've had your fun with her. Now let me take her on." He stopped a few feet from the blonde.

Yang's now red eyes were wide with disbelief, "Merc?" she asked, "Why are you here?"

Mercury got into a fighting stance, "The same reason why Emerald's no doubt hulled up in a cell aboard Ironwood's ship." He said, "But I'm not gonna talk about that with some muscle bound bimbo like you."

Yang's temper flared, "What'd you call me?"

Mercury didn't say anything. Instead, he gave a side kick that shot a dust round toward Yang. Yang punched through the shot, only to be met with a rolling axe kick to the top of her head. Yang fell to her knee. "Yeesh," Mercury said after he'd landed, "I guess you're too easy, blondie."

Yang clenched her teeth, wheeled around, and punched Mercury who countered with a side kick. Yang was so angry she didn't hesitate and screamed as she threw a hail of punches at the smug boy in gray. Mercury managed to dodge all of the potentially lethal hits. Mercury gave a double roundhouse to Yang's stomach and face. The kick sent the blonde flying into the arm of the Paladin with a faint yellow glow encompassing her body, her aura was depleted. Any major hits to her would be fatal.

Mercury snorted in confidence, one good blow to the head would be the end for his opponent. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He was spun around and punched hard in the face by Ferrina Ochre. The massive force from the punch sent Mercury sailing over Yang and into the steps of the main building. "Hey, Fireball," Ferrina said pulling out a medicine pill, "take this." She tossed it to Yang who caught it, "It tastes horrible, but it'll perk you up in no time."

Yang ate the pill, and her whole body shuddered in disgust at the overpoweringly bitter taste. The strand of hair sticking up at the top of her head stood on end, "Blech," She sputtered, "I thought this was supposed to help me."

"I did warn you of the taste." Ferrina winked, "Hey, gramps, you wanna go a round with a big league fighter? Here I am."

Mercury rubbed his face, "Alright by me." He smirked, "I'll take an ugly chick like you instead of an easy bimbo like blondie over there."

Ferrina shut her eyes and breathed deeply, "Just for that," she said opening a threatening eye, "I'm going make sure you feel every inch of the pain I have in store for you." She rolled each finger into her palm and clenched her fist, "It's gonna make every girl you've ever been with want a piece of me."

Yang had to cover her mouth keep from busting a gut, "Going right for the inadequacy-hee hee hee, good one Ferrina."

Mercury growled, "I'll make you wish you're left as breathless as my last!" He roared as he launched himself a flying side kick. Ferrina deflected the kick with a swift out block. She then wheeled into a vertical punch that made contact with one of Mercury's shoulder blade. The blow was enough to knock Mercury off balance as he landed. "Nice aim, Fly Boy," Ferrina taunted, "Now quit jumping around, and fight like a _real_ man."

Mercury growled, "Oh, you asked for it, ya floozie," He curved into a kick that made contact with Ferrina's stomach.

Ferrina was unfazed. She grabbed the assassin's leg and lifted him up. With roar of effort, she slammed him bodily into the ground. Mercury struggled and freed himself, "Insult me one more time, Bella Ballerina," Ferrina taunted, "see what happens."

"At least my face is blemish free." Mercury quipped.

Ferrina smiled sweetly as she popped her neck, "Just remember," She said in a mildly seductive tone, "I _did_ warn you."

Mercury felt a sharp blow to his chest. All of the pressure that shot through him left him in a lot of pain. "What just happened?" He asked.

"Your kick happened," Ferrina said, "There's a reason why they call me the Juggernaut. This is another reason." Ferrina brought her hand down in a swift hammer fist. Mercury rolled out of the way but his pants were ripped when they were caught under the crimson haired fighter's foot. Ferrina chased with a second stomp and the other pants leg ripped. The grey haired fighter rolled back onto his feet. Ferrina looked at her opponent's legs. They were metallic, designed for combat, and putting Mercury's opposition in a bad way. "Artificial legs," Ferrina said, "that explains why your legs are so hard and inexplicably boney feeling." Ferrina looked to the brawler, "Fireball, you feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah," Yang smirked confidently, "that medicine pill worked like a dream. Remind me to thank Rowan."

Ferrina looked to see Rowan fighting furiously through a large group of White Fang soldiers. "You should wait a little while," She said warily, "At least until we get Weiss back." She blocked a kick from Mercury. "Until then," She smirked mischievously, "let's see if this goon is _man_ enough to take on two girls at once."'

"I'll take you both on," Mercury said, "and when I'm done, you'll be on your knees begging for mer-"A punch from Yang interrupted him.

"Talk is cheap, little man," Ferrina said.

"Now, show us what you've got." Yang said.

Mercury smirked, "Gladly." He launched a whirling explosive shot from his mechanical leg. Yang and Ferrina jumped out of the way as the round exploded behind them. Ferrina drew her twin swords, Bród and Dochar, and charged her foe. Yang followed close behind ready to strike Mercury while Ferrina made an opening for her. Ferrina made several stabbing motions toward her leaping opponent. Yang managed to slip in behind and swept Mercury's legs, knocking him off balance. The blonde sidestepped out of the way as Ferrina made a downward slash. Mercury made an effort to roll out of the way of the twin blades but the sharp edges scraped the sides of his metal legs. A round from Yang's Ember Celica caught him in the chest. The explosive force of the blast knocked him back. _This is getting better and better_, He though as he weaved and dodged the rounds and beam slashes from the two two female combatants, _Looks like I'll have to give it my A-game. That attack has never let me down before._ He gave a midair spin and gave a series of rotating sidekicks. Grey-white wisps of air from the dust rounds he fired into the air began to encircle himself and his opposition.

Ferrina knew what was coming, "Yang, get ready to absorb as much of this next hit as you can." She said to her temporary partner, "This royal creep just handed us our victory."

Yang's curled into a knowing smile, "All we need to do is hold out through this and hit him with everything we've got."

"Now you're getting it, Fireball." Ferrina said, "Remind me when this is all over to pay you with a little something special." She winked.

"Not in front of either Yatsu or Umbra." Yang said as Mercury skillfully leapt out of the closing vortex.

The spiral of wind rounds collapsed inward on the female fighters leaving a cloud of dust behind. Mercury chuckled to himself, "Well, looks like I was right," He said.

As he turned to leave, he felt the air behind him come alive with a flaming scream of barbarism and determination. He turned and felt the burning fury of sheer blonde willpower hit him like a freight-train. He flew back backward and hit the building behind him. But the next blow, from Ferrina's Phantom Force semblance made a resounding bang that sent a crack racing up the wall of the building and across the base. A faint, silver glow shone over the unconscious fighter. Redwood walked past them and slapped a pair of the aura nullifying bracers on Mercury's wrists. "Good work, you two," He said turning to face Yang and Ferrina.

A loud clap of thunder tore through the air. Yang and Ferrina turned see a Paladin fall to pieces with members of the White Fang falling to the ground. The groaning soldiers' bodies crackled with surges of red and black electric tendrils. Those left standing stared in shock as Rowan, silently strode toward the hotel's main building. Those before him quickly backed out of his way, not wanting to invoke the wrath of anger that had single handedly obliterated the mech suit and nearly electrocuted their brethren out of existence. Yang was about to talk to the wolf Faunus when Ferrina pulled her back by the shoulder, "Rowan won't hear you, Yang," the warrior in black said, "He's using all of his strength to keep a hold of himself." She saw the blazing crimson red, bloodshot eyes, "It won't be very long until it takes hold from inside."

"I'm afraid you're right, Ferrina," Redwood said, "I feel it raging within him, trying to claw its way out."

* * *

Cy snuck through the halls of the complex. He dodged getting caught by the White Fang soldiers, fairly easily. Anytime he saw one, he'd ghost through a wall and into an empty room. "Thank Oum for me being a Faunus." He said in a hushed whisper.

As the wolf boy walked out of one of the rooms, he ducked back in at sight of Adam walking down a flight of stairs at the end of a hallway. He closed his eyes and let his aura flow. His control wasn't as good as his older friends', or his family's, but he could feel two presences below. One was enormous, the other felt broken, weak, desperate. There was no doubt in his mind, he'd found Weiss. He could feel a new presence coming down the hallway. A raging maelstrom of anger, vengeance, and fury, it was Rowan. The older Faunus boy's footsteps grew louder with every step he took. Cy did his best to keep himself composed. He took out his scroll and messaged Umbra's team and the rest of Ruby's team, 'Found Weiss, she's in the basement of the complex. Rowan's heading that way, and that red-haired bull Faunus in black is there with Weiss waiting for him.'

Umbra was the first to respond, 'Get Rowan to distract that masked Faunus while you get Weiss out of there.'

Cy took a deep breath to steel his resolve. He got up and stood in his brother's way, "Rowan, we both know Weiss and that masked jerk are down this stairwell." He said looking his brother dead in the eyes, "I know you want her, back. I can get that done, I just need you to draw that jerk's attention from…"

Rowan moved his brother to aside and drew his sai. He said nothing and kept his head looking forward down the stairs. Cy did notice his older brother flash his middle, ring, and pinky fingers while he dangled the sai through the ring made by his thumb and index finger. It was a sign of acknowledgement Rowan only used around Cy. The young Faunus crept behind Rowan on the stairs. He made note of a large dust crate sitting next to the wall left of the staircase. It was a perfect place for the ten year old to make his way to Weiss, if the cover was sufficient afterward. _Okay, Cypress, ol' boy,_ The young Faunus thought to himself, _this is no time to miss your cue._

* * *

Adam stood between the angered wolf Faunus and his prize. A sinister smirk snaked its way across the masked bull Faunus' face. "So," He began, "even after you admitted that you wouldn't last long against me in battle, here you are."

Rowan spoke in a low voice laced with venom, "It's not like you gave me any choice, Taurus."

Adam's smile faded, "I can see my accomplice failed to bring you down outside, Whitemane. That is certainly a grievous error that will cost her… dearly."

"Focus on the opponent in front of you," Rowan growled. He grabbed his said and readied them for battle.

Adam drew his sword, "I'll be sure to kill the Schnee girl immediately after I'm done slashing you to ribbons. Filth like the two of you deserves to die together and spend eternity rotting in eternal damnation."

"You talk too much, Taurus," Rowan snarled, "I can hear that blade of yours screaming for a good fight. So let's give our weapons a few words in edgewise." He roared and charged Adam.

Sparks flew as Rowan's sai struck Wilt's blade. The two Faunus' kept their eyes locked on each other. Cy used this opportunity to slip through the crates along the wall and slowly make his way toward the heiress. Rowan could sense his little brother's movements. In order to keep the younger Faunus' presence hidden and keep the masked Faunus focus solely on him, he flared his aura. Doing so put a massive strain on the older Faunus' mind. The taxing move had physical consequences too. The wolf Faunus winced in pain giving Adam the opportunity to send his opponent skidding along the floor toward the stairs.

Cy used his senses to feel out the broken heiress' aura. She was on her last legs. One arrant hit to her from either combatant would spell the end for her. Outside the crates, Rowan clawed away at his masked foe. The sharp points of Mac Tíre Éadrom and Mac Tíre Scáth struck Wilt's edge. The red blade deflected every blow sent its way, absorbing every ounce of energy from each strike. A powerful upward slash from Adam knocked Rowan's sai out of his hands. Adam's next strike used all of the gathered energy from his red-eyed opponent's strikes. The wolf Faunus tried to absorb most of the strike by bringing up a wall of ice. Sadly, the magnitude of stored power obliterated the wall. Shards of ice sliced through Rowan's clothing and one lodged itself in his left shoulder and another stabbed him through his right knee. Rowan fought through the pain and grabbed one of his sai and managed to block the next slash. The wolf Fuaus' heaving breaths of exhaustion turned into a wheezing laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Adam growled.

Rowan got himself under control, "I don't know what's funnier," he said, "The fact you're actually buying my bluff of wanting to beat you, or the fact that you didn't notice that my little brother swiped Weiss Schnee?"

Adam turned around and was enraged at the absence of a certain girl in white. The bull Faunus had had it. A powerful downward slash using all of Adam's physical strength sent Rowan flying backward up the stairs. Rowan's broken body was spent, his ear rang, his mind was on fire, and worst of all, his vision was so blurred that he didn't see Adam thrust Wilt's blade into heart.

Rowan's eyes went wide as the realization of his pain shot through him. Adam glared at the wolf Faunus from behind his mask. He picked up the wolf Faunus and flung him back down into the basement levels. "That's one of the arrogant brats taken care of," Adam sighed, "Now then, my love, we have much to discuss." He turned and walked toward the battlefield in the courtyard.

* * *

Down in the basement, Rowan lay bleeding. Wilt's edge had gone right through his heart. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry…" He said in a broken voice, "… my princess. Your… wolf… can't help you. Save… m-me." He felt the cold sink in instantly. His mind faded, his teeth sharper, his nails grew. Then, suddenly, his blood red eyes shot open. The monster sealed inside him at birth was free.


	32. Bringing the Hammer Down

**A/N: Okay, for those of you wondering, the end of last chapter was excruciatingly painful for me to write. I had just gotten done working a jewelry show, I was exhausted, and to be perfectly honest… I didn't want to write that. I mean Rowan was a character I made… killing him… or mortally wounding him to the point that a malevolent force takes over… just… I dunno. Anyway, Rowan is temporarily out of the picture, but he will make a… nauseating, permanent, return. In the meantime, a match up I've dreamed of writing for about eight months comes into play. Adam Taurus vs Tesla Viridian! This will be followed by the emergence of the one person who despises Adam more than my fellow Bumbleby shippers. However, it won't be in the way you think. ;)**

**Ready? FIGHT!**

* * *

Cy had made it out of the complex carrying Weiss on his back. She wasn't as dainty as she appeared, but Cy huffed her toward the nearest airship dock. He was determined to get Weiss to medical attention immediately, but the hospitals in Vale were bound to have members of the White Fang on staff. He knew, for sure, that members of the Beacon Academy Infirmary were subjected to extensive background checks by the members of the Whitemane family. Weiss moaned slightly as she came to. "Ngh, Cy," She mumbled, "what are…"

"Don't worry about that, Weiss," The wolf Faunus said, "I helped get you out of those monster's clutches."

"Wh-where's…," She was still groggy, "… where's Rowan?"

Cy swallowed hard. He didn't know how to tell her what had happened to his older brother. He didn't want to tell her that the love of her life was left to die by the head of the insidious organization that plagued her family. But he couldn't lie to her, "He got hurt, badly trying to save you." He said, "I'm sorry."

Weiss felt the tears roll down her cheeks, "It's all my fault." She whimpered.

"Weiss," Cy said, "he's not dead, I know my brother wouldn't keel over at the hands of a member of the White Fang. But, that doesn't worry me." His voice was full of concern.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"My brother told you that he had white dust infused inside him, right?" Cy asked.

"He did," Weiss asked, "why?"

"Well," Cy said, "there's a thing, we call it the Family Curse. Long story short, the mine where the dust came from was a sacred place, deep within our family's ancestral home. Papa didn't think the transfer would put a monster's spirit inside Rowan's body. Especially not a monster like the one that red haired jerk unleashed."

Weiss was filled with worry, "Did you see this monster, Cy?" she asked.

"No," Cy said in fear, "I felt it awaken. It felt like a large, black, shadow filled that building. If the Grimm are born of darkness, this thing is born of something worse." He looked over his shoulder, "I only hope everyone back there can handle what's coming." He looked forward and made his way with Weiss to the bullhead he and Ruby had come in on.

Tesla was busy firing away on members of the White Fang using the large handle of Dragon Bhrionnú, which doubled as a mid to long range rifle. It wasn't as powerful as Crescent Rose, but he had the massive, overweight, hammer head to bridge that gap. He looked to his scroll where he found a message from Cy for Ruby and Umbra, 'Freed Weiss, taking her back to Beacon. Best wishes for all of you.'

"Nicely done, little guy," Tesla grinned. He looked up heard the fights inside the main building. He rechecked his scroll and saw the aura levels of the other raiders. They all had fallen into the orange. The fight wasn't going to last much longer.

He looked up and saw the crowd stop. The spotlight now belonged to a tall masked Faunus with spikey red hair, bull horns, a black suit, and a long sword. The Faunus in black walked down the steps at the abandoned building. The air grew tense as he spoke, "Whitemanes," He boomed ominously, "was that insolent pup you sent my way to stall me the best you treacherous scum could muster?" He held up Wilt for all to see, "His mongrel blood now coats the blade of my sword. A trophy worthy of the end of such a pitiful excuse of a Faunus," He looked to Redwood, "wouldn't you agree?" He asked cryptically. He looked to two masked soldiers, "Go and bring him out for all to see. I left him bleeding out in the basement."

As the two soldiers did as they were bid, Ivy and Sycamore were in shock. They knew what would happen, this Faunus in black was meaning to make an example out of Rowan in front of all present. If by any stretch Rowan was alive, after even a brief encounter with the masked Faunus in black, he wasn't going to be in that state for long. This monster was going to finalize Rowan's execution. Sycamore looked to his father. Redwood's face was a mask of fear. Sycamore was confused, until he felt what Redwood must have picked up on. There was a thick, malevolent chill in the air. "Oh no," Sycamore said in a hushed whisper, "then that means…"

Tesla strode toward the Faunus in black, grabbing the attention of all the students and White Fang members present. He had the massive bulk of Dragon Bhrionnú balanced over one of his shoulders like a member of a mining operation. "So you mortally wounded a first year member of the Citadel Academy student body," He said accusingly, "Congratulations, you've made it clear that you can put a child to death. You're now the same as every other loose cannon criminal mastermind on Remnant."

The Faunus in black looked at Tesla in annoyance, "Silence, you ignorant human." He said, "The defiant mutt was put in his place, just like every other member of his wretched family will be."

Tesla set Dragon Bhrionnú on the ground head first, "You know," He said calmly, "up until some dirt bag tyrant went and sullied the name of the White Fang five years ago, I actually agreed with the White Fang's attempts toward making the world a place where humans and Faunus could live together in peace, as equals."

"Humans will never be our equals," The masked Faunus said, "And I'll take down any spineless fool who says otherwise." He pointed his sword at him, "And I'll start with you."

Tesla smiled, "That a challenge?" He twisted Dragon Bhrionnú's handle from the hammer head.

"No," The masked Faunus said, "it's a true fact."

"Call it what you will," Tesla smirked, "How about giving your name? I'd like to know my first official opponent's name, if you don't mind."

The Faunus got into a low stance, "My name is Adam Taurus," he said as charged at Tesla, "the last name you'll ever hear!"

Adam brought his sword down in a powerful slash. The sound of metal on metal rang out as Wilt clashed with the handle of Dragon Bhrionnú. Adam was in shock. He thought the human would be easily defeated in one move. But to his surprise, his opponent managed to block the attack and hold his ground… one-handed. "The last name I'll ever hear, eh?" Tesla asked, "Huh, in that case, give me the kindness of telling you who I am. The name's Tesla, Tesla Viridian. I'm a fourth year student at Beacon Academy, as well as the on-site forge master and weapon smith. I craft new weapons via commission from new huntsmen and huntresses. I repair weapons and machinery for students, huntsmen, and the Atlesean military. And I take classes under the faculty there." He repulsed Adam and made a sideways strike at him. "And, before I forget," He continued, "I also receive one-on-one combat training under the instruction of Professor Ozpin himself."

Adam leaped back and flipped midair. He grabbed Blush and fired at Tesla, who blocked every shot. "You talk too much to be one of Ozpin's students." The masked Faunus said.

"I apologize," Tesla said calmly, "for now, let's let our weapons do the talking."

Roaring in fury, Adam flew forward toward his opponent, "I agree!"

* * *

The two White Fang soldiers Adam had sent to retrieve Rowan from the basement were baffled. The small sublevel room was empty, save for the stacks of dust crates with the Schnee Co. logo on them. One thing that unnerved them was the frigid cold that filled the room. They looked around, and saw nothing other than the steam from their breath. They walked deeper into the room. "I don't see anything," One of the masked Faunus said, "I think Adam may have been hallucinating."

The other Faunus looked at the crimson pool on the floor in front of them. "I don't think hallucinations bleed." He said.

They both looked in shock at the blood stain on the darkened floor and noticed the outline of a handprint in the dark red ooze. Behind the pool was the remains of a pair of boots and a leather jacket with a fur lined collar. They looked up and saw an icicle had pierced the overhead light. They were terrified and cold, and the evidence of the now missing wolf Faunus left them unsettled. They didn't notice a shadowy figure slinking up behind them on all fours.

"Maybe we should go." The first Faunus said.

"Yeah," The second Faunus nodded, "this place gives me the creeps."

As they turned to leave, the two felt a pair of boney hands grab them tightly by the neck. The last thing they saw, before they passed out from asphyxiation, was a pair of glowing red eyes behind a veil of lengthening white hair.

* * *

Outside, the battle between Adam and Tesla was heating up. The clang of metal rang out like church bells as they clash repeatedly. Neither combatant yielding to the other, and neither party was receiving any manner of outside assistance.

Umbra and Ruby's teams, minus Cypress, had rejoined their friends. Blake watched on, with bated breath as her former partner and mentor fought tooth and nail against the Forge Master of Beacon.

Redwood looked at Ruby, "Where's my son?" He asked in a low tone.

"He managed to get Weiss out of here." Ruby replied monotonously, "I take it you heard about Rowan?"

Redwood nodded, "I did." His voice was full of worry.

Ruby looked at the red haired wolf Faunus. His face was not filled with sorrow, it was wide-eyed with fear. But a gust of wind from the battle between Tesla and Taurus turned the huntress' attention from the older Faunus to the battle.

Blake looked on begging for Adam to stop. The man she'd loved so dearly was gone and was now a greed stricken, power hungry shell of his former self. Sun put a comforting arm around her, "You okay?" He asked.

"To be honest, Sun," Blake said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't… I don't understand what happened to Adam. I mean, he had violent outbursts, he'd say they were accidents… and I believed him. I finally started worrying when the outbursts became more and more frequent. It wasn't long until the man I loved… He's gone forever now."

Sun looked at her, "Hey, forget him." Blake looked at him, "I know, he was your mentor or something. He raised and trained you to be the incredible young woman you are today." They looked at the battle, "But now, he's not that man you… you fell in love with. He may still love you… but not for the right reasons."

Blake looked at the monkey Faunus, "I know, but…"

Sun frowned, "He probably got all crazy like this so he could enslave humans to wait on you, hand and foot."

"I know," Blake sighed, "I told him time and again that that was not what I wanted. I know he didn't and won't ever listen."

"If you wanna talk about this later," Sun said, "I'll totally listen."

Blake thought about it for a moment, "Okay," She said silently, "thank you, Sun."

Tesla kept up the pace, parrying and attempting to land a hit on Adam multiple times. "No wonder you're the leader of a terrorist or…"

Tesla had struck a nerve in the bull Faunus, "I was saving this to end that miserable Whitemane brat for good," Adam said sheathing Wilt. His hair and red markings on his mask glowed angry red, "But silencing you will work just as well." He quickly drew Wilt in a horizontal slash and everything went red and all parties were silhouetted.

Blake was shocked. That attack was inescapable. She looked at Penny, she didn't know what the android could feel, if she felt anything at all. The look on Penny's face was one of shock. "Penny," Blake said silently, "I'm sorry."

As the flash of red faded, Blake saw Tesla… still standing. "You know," The forge master said, "if it weren't for the fact that I've had a heavy week of working at the forge at Beacon, I may not have been able to take all of that attack."

Adam's eyes widened behind his mask, "How?!" He shrieked in disbelief.

"I said that I'm the Forge Master of Beacon," Tesla said, "It was there where I learned my semblance." Adam looked in disbelief, "I get covered in so much ash and soot from the forge and superheated metals that I've learned to absorb it through my skin… and when I need it," He paused, "… I can use the carbon in it and harden my skin to absorb some of the most massive attack thrown at me."

"And the reaction time," Adam asked.

"When your mask and hair started glowing," Tesla said, "if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here."

Adam twirled Wilt, "You've got skill, I'll admit." He said, "But I've got a feeling you've been holding back."

Tesla did an about face and locked the handle of Dragon Bhrionnú back into the head, "That I have." He said, "I haven't been using my full strength during this fight, only my maximum agility and reaction time. Adam, you'd better be hell bent on victory…" His grip on the hammer tightened and his free hand balled into a tight fist, "… Because if you aren't careful," he reached down and picked up the massive hammer, "this dragon…" he gripped the lower part of the handle and pressed a switch that opened a crystal chamber in the upper handler. He reached into a pocket on his smock and placed a red crystal into the hidden chamber. He pressed another button and the round popped into the slot on the top of the hammer head and the runic designs began to glow read, "…will swallow you in its flaming maw!" He turned and slammed the hammer down. In the process, he lifted himself up so he balanced in the air at the end of the handle. The initial tremor of the impact shook the ground hard, causing most of those present to lose balance.

What caught Adam off guard was what happened in the succeeding seconds of the impact. The ground beneath his and Tesla's feet exploded in red hot flame and molten earth. The bull Faunus leaped back to avoid the searing hot attack. _So that's the attack that shook the Amity Colosseum last year._ He regained his footing and readied to charge at Tesla. When he looked at the weapon smith, he was twirling Dragon Bhrionnú in spherical figure eight. Blue electrical tendrils crackled through the air as the weapons smith manipulated his hammer expertly. Adam charged his opponent just as Tesla brought Dragon Bhrionnú down again.

The ground beneath them exploded as the air burst into a surge of electricity. Adam was blown backward as a bolt of lightning blasted him in the chest. He stopped himself using Wilt's blade to slow himself down. He planted his free hand on the ground to steady himself. "So that's your real strength." He huffed, "How very intriguing, it seems Ozpin's tutelage wasn't lost on you after all."

Tesla smirked, "Ozpin may have taught me to use my strength," he clenched his fist and held Dragon Bhrionnú toward Adam like a knight making a challenge, "but, like the weapons I've made and repaired, I've forged it from nothing more than what I had available. I've crafted myself into the warrior you see before you now. Strong, merciful, resourceful, restrained, and, beyond all else, aware of the magnitude of what I'm capable of."

Adam stood to his feet, he adjusted his mask. A faint cracking sound pierced the air. He didn't think it possible, but his mask had taken some damage. "The way you talk about yourself, versus the way you fight," He said, "you make it seem like we're evenly matched." He lifted Wilt and pointed it in Tesla's direction, "But I sense that even with your prowess, we're still worlds apart."

"We may be different in experience and goals, this is true," Tesla said, "and you are right about your prowess dwarfing my own. However, I am aware of one thing that you know nothing about."

"And what's that?" Adam inquired.

"I know that it is possible for me to risk losing everything I've made of myself in order to protect my friends, and my kingdom from those like you." Tesla said tightening his grip on the massive war hammer.

Adam snorted, "Such blind ignorance. All you've done with giving your little speech; is prove to me that you're like every other human I wish to eradicate. This world will never know peace everlasting. So long as your arrogant race exists, there will always be war, heartbreak, and hatred."

"And you think that a world born from genocide and revenge will be better?" Tesla inquired.

"The Faunus will inherit this planet," Adam growled, "and I will lead them toward that future, with Blake at my side. But first, I will crush all those with the audacity to oppose the might of the White Fang!" He charged at Tesla who blocked the attack with the handle of Dragon Bhrionnú. "I won't stop until everything I've fought to obtain is finally within my grasp. The weak will be torn asunder and the strong will inherit the whole of Remnant, and I shall lead then. And nothing any of you say or do will stop me."

The sound of footsteps and dragging feet drew their attention. They saw a pale, thin creature with long white hair. In its long, claw-like fingers were the tired and thin bodies of the two White Fang soldiers Adam had sent to retrieve Rowan's body. Redwood's eyes widened in horror, he recognized the hair. For just over eighteen years, he had raised the boy who that hair had belonged to. Every night, before going to sleep, he'd tuck the boy in. He'd trained the timid child to be a strong willed young man who sought to protect that which was most precious to him. He'd told the boy so many wondrous fairy tales, some of which were lost to time. The boy before him was not the boy he'd helped bring into the light of the world.

The boy's once glorious, shining locks of healthy white hair was not long and, unkempt, and dull. His once muscular physique was pale and sickly looking. The billowing plumes of steam coming from under the locks of hair confirmed his worse fears to be reality. Redwood was terrified. The creature he'd taken every precaution to keep locked away, in his own son had been unleashed. "What have I done?" The elder Faunus had asked in a silent whisper.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter. But I don't want to cram two battles into one chapter, but I've been looking for full-time employment, gotta pay off my education somehow, yeah?**

**Now then, I'm going to address my friend Shadow Nightblade. I know, I said Adam would get his this chapter. But think of this as part one. Next chapter will include the name of the dark entity that attacked the White Fang soldiers as well. I can't tell you how excited I am after wanting to write this particular story arc, and in the wake of Volume 3's heart rending conclusion I guess I couldn't have time it more perfectly. To be honest… it's something I absolutely hate to be proud of.**

**Those of you wondering, based on the birthday one-shot, there will be an Easter One-Shot. And with the conversation with Velvet and Nóinín, there will be a development of a romance between Velvet and Bán (White Flash seems appropriate given Velvet's weapon and Bán being albino). After Easter I will be taking a short break to do some life stuff.**

**See you all in two weeks. And don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Reviews are not mandatory, but I love hearing from my audience.**

**Until then, make the most of your lives and prepare for a happy and warm Spring.**

**~Cluny**


	33. The Bull and the Beast

"What is that," Tesla asked. His eyes locked on the reason for Redwood's look of horror.

Adam looked to where Tesla was staring. He saw the sickly looking figure standing at the top of the steps of the main building. He noticed a blood stain that originated from the lanky form's chest. Behind his mask, his eyes widened. It wasn't the appearance of this new entity that filled his heart with a suffocating grip of fear, nor was it the sight of the thin bodies of the White Fang soldiers. What terrified Adam the most was the sight of a sword wound in the center of the creature's chest, the same place where he'd stabbed Rowan.

The figure leaned back and rocked forward, effortlessly tossing the withered forms forward where they both landed in front of Adam. "Sir..." One of the soldiers wheezed weakly, "... we're sorry. We... we didn't see... that thing until... it was too late." His eyes closed and he passed out again.

Adam looked back to the figure, now perched one the shoulder joint of the dismembered Paladin arm. "Human," He whispered to Tesla, "don't move too suddenly."

"What, you're helping me now?" Tesla whispered back.

Adam tightened his grip on Wilt, "Don't read too much into this," He growled, "I am only trying to make sure that thing doesn't finish what I started."

Jaune Arc extended his shield and drew Crocea Mors. He blinked and felt an added weight on the top of his shield. When Jaune looked up, he stood absolutely still. The thin figure was on top of his shield and staring right at him. _This is not good._ He thought to himself.

"Jaune," Redwood whispered, "don't make any sudden moves. The slightest arrant twitch and you'll end up in the same shape as those White Fang soldiers."

In the blink of an eye, Jaune felt a boney hand on his shoulder, _Oh crap._ He whimpered in his head as every muscle in his body tensed up like a statue. The figure in front of the blonde boy gave a sharp squeeze eliciting a muffled grunt of pain from him. The figure reared back and let a deafening, blood chilling primal shriek. In a moment of fear induced weakness, Jaune's main hand that tightly clutched Crocea Mors fell limp to his side and the sword fell from the blonde's grasp.

The clanging metal sound caught the figure's attention. In a blur, it kicked off of Jaune's shield sending the petrified knight stumbling onto his backside breathing shakily. Pyrrha slowly and quietly moved in front of Jaune, kneeling and keeping miló and akoúo at the ready. "Jaune," She said in soothing whisper, "are you alright?" Jaune didn't reply, "Jaune…" Pyrrha looked back to the blonde knight and saw on his face a look of pure horror.

"He's stunned," Redwood whispered, "it's how this creature hunts when it first wakes up. It marks prey with its crimson gaze when its awakening commences. Once it awakens, it begins stealing the energies from strong targets so it can face its initial target."

Adam overheard Redwood's statement, _That explains why she's not present at the moment._ He thought, _She was marked._

Telephe looked at the creature. It cocked its head to one side and she managed to see one of its eyes through the tangled main of hair. Glowing crimson eyes met her soft blue eyes, "So," she whispered, "it had begun its hunt tonight."

"What is it Telly?" Hyacinth asked.

"Something evil that has haunted mine and Rowan's families for millennia." The phoenix Faunus replied, "A monster, a demon that feeds on life force when it first awakens. Once it's fully grown, it takes the form of a force that terrifies even the Grimm. An all-consuming beast who is virtually invincible. The only force that can stand against it…"

"Telephe," Redwood whispered, "now is not the time. Right now we must deal with this new threat."

Adam smirked, "It's still in the developmental stage, how deadly could it be?" He drew Blush and aimed it at the white haired figure, "In theory, one shot should end it."

"No, don't!" Redwood cried as Adam pulled the trigger. The figure leaped skyward, completely avoiding the bullet from Wilt. "It's already fed on the aura of two people! It's not sluggish like it normally would be if it were newly awakened!"

As the figure landed, it turned to face Adam again and let out another shrill cry. Adam returned Blush to its holster. He grabbed Wilt's handle with both hands and gripped it tightly, "Then I guess it's hand to hand from here on out."

The figure turned to face the bull Faunus tilting its head to reveal a glowing, blood red eye. Ruby looked at the portion of the figure's face that was revealed and gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. "I know who it is."

Redwood nodded, "And it's my fault, I should've kept him from leaving."

* * *

**Three days earlier**

As Rowan and Team WULF headed toward the bullhead waiting for them, he heard his father coming toward him, "Rowan, wait." The red haired Faunus called.

"What's up, Pop?" Rowan asked.

"Are you sure going on this mission is a good idea?" Redwood asked, "I ask because the area where you're headed to has an abnormally dense Grimm population. And from what you experienced the last time you went into an area with such conditions… I'm being a concerned father."

Rowan laughed, "If Ol' Greyback or another ancient Grimm, or a Goliath for that matter, heads our way, we'll get to high ground and call in an evac." He said.

Redwood gave a concerned smile, "Okay," he sighed, "although I wish you'd reconsider."

"We'll be fine, Pop," Rowan said giving his father a hug, "I promise."

_I wish I could believe that,_ Redwood thought to himself.

* * *

**Present time**

Redwood looked at the creature that used to be his son, "Why?" he pleaded, "Why today?"

There was a sound from the creature in front of them. The sound resembled a deep growling laugh. Yang balled her fists, "Oh, so it's laughing at us now." She said.

"It's a hunting tactic," Sycamore said.

"It mimics the sounds of people to lure prey in for the kill," Ivy added, "but in this case it's taunting us into attacking it."

The creature started laughing louder, and added a loud screech in between each bout of malicious glee. "Well, it's certainly working," Yang growled her eyes turning red as her semblance began to kick in. The creature brought itself low to the ground with one arm out.

Adam put himself between the group and the creature. Pointing Wilt at the creature he smirked confidently, "Gorged on the auras of my two subordinates or not," he said, "a larva is still a larva."

"Young fool." Redwood growled under his breath, "Regardless of size, a newborn alpha predator is still lacking in the knowledge of its true strength. Even if this thing is newly awakened, it can still tear you apart as if it were snapping a twig."

The creature hissed at Adam, a long red tongue flickered in the air. It raked at the ground with its long claws like a bull issuing a challenge. It threw back its head and belted out a long, shrill, blood chilling howl.

The move was a taunt, and Adam fell for it. The bull Faunus lunged forward and brought Wilt down in a slashing motion. The creature barrel rolled out of the way and lunged at Adam who parried with Wilt. As the creature landed on the other side of Adam, the bull Faunus looked at Wilt's blade. There were significant claw marks in the blade. For as long as he'd had his weapon, this was the first time that there had been as much as a nick on it. This creature's nails were sharp enough to scratch solid, dust infused metal.

"So the legends were true about its strength." Adam thought aloud, "I've gotta be careful of that."

The creature shrieked again and ran on all fours to attack Adam. The bull Faunus sheathed Wilt and unsheathed it a little to absorb the energy from a blistering flurry of slashes. The creature slid back and put some distance between itself and its opponent. Adams mask and hair glowed as the creature lunged his way again. He pulled hard on Wilt's handle, let out a roar of effort, and drew the full length of the sword hard. The sharp edge caught the creature in the middle of the neck and launched it back. The blow didn't even faze the creature. There wasn't even a sign of an injury, or broken flesh. "Its skin is like armor." Redwood said, "You're not going to beat it with sheer strength alone."

"Huh," Adam snorted, "we'll see about that." He charged and stabbed the creature through the chest with Wilt, "This time, stay dead."

A claw-like hand grabbed Adam's head tightly and pulled the bull closer to the creature. From out of nowhere, there came a raspy whisper, "We… beg… to differ." Adam's eyes widened behind his mask, "We… cannot die. We… are eternal… body… or not. Ours… is a will… undying… insatiable…" It drew back its free hand and extended five, long icicle-like claws, "… unrelenting." The creature rammed the sharp digits through Adam's torso, "And leagues beyond… what you'll… ever amount to… child."

The pain Adam felt surging through his body. It was unbearable, and the heart stopping whisper didn't help matters either. It hurt to breathe, and the minor contorting from the creature's claws impaling his abs hurt worse than anything the bull Faunus had ever felt. But, compared to all that, what hurt the most was the seething burn as Adam grew weaker. He was feeling a more agonizing pain when he realized that the creature was draining away his aura. It took all he could to wriggle Wilt out of the creature's chest. As soon as the blade was out, the creature anticipated the bull Faunus' next move and sent him flying back with a powerful kick to the chest.

As the creature began to chase after the bull Faunus, a long vine burst through the ground and wrapped itself around its waist. The group turned to see Ivy holding out a tight fist, "Her semblance allows her to manipulate plant life as an extension of her body," Redwood said, "and this place is lousy with over growth coming up from under the sidewalk. Ivy should feel right at home here, provided she doesn't kill that creature."

"Why should she not kill that thing?" Yang asked as she looked from Redwood to the creature who struggled to get free.

"Because, Yang," Ruby said, "That thing was Rowan."

Yang's eyes widened, "What do you mean, Ruby," she asked, "That thing is too strong and too creepy to be Rowan."

"The ice dust that was fused within Rowan to save his life," Telephe said, "something else was also sealed within him."

"That something is what we refer to as the Whitemane Curse," Sycamore said, "Thus far in recorded history, only three have come close to beating it. The rest who have stood against it, have only managed to seal it back within the host. No one has ever succeeded in conquering it."

The creature grabbed hold of the vine and glowed ice blue. Ice started to form on the long tendril of vegetation. Ivy brought the vine up and slammed it and the creature into the ground. This move would have broken more than enough bones to prove fatal to a person – be they human or Faunus – and it seemed to have some effect on the creature. "That was for my little brother," Ivy growled as a tear ran down her cheek, "I'm sorry Weiss, there was…" A twitch from the creature caught her attention. The creature stood upright, its thin arms hanging at its sides. Its head pointed toward the moon. Its blazing crimson eyes locked on the shattered white orb floating in the heavens. In a flash, it turned its head to face Ivy. The eerie glow from the crimson irises sent a painfully cold rush through her body. It hurt her on a physical level. Then it turned and darted off over the wall and into the city. "I think it may have lost interest in anyone here." Ivy said in a hushed voice.

"Or there were too many of us here for it to take down in its current state." Tesla said, "I mean it seemed to single out Jaune and that Adam guy."

"It's because Jaune has a large amount of amount of aura." Pyrrha replied.

"Why is it interested in taking out the people with the most aura anyway," Nora asked, "I mean it's not like any of us are strong enough for it to take on like that."

"'Unless it was going after someone who wasn't here,'" Luna translated for Ren.

"Who would that've been," Scarlet asked, "I mean all of us are Rowan's friends, right?"

Mercury coughed as he struggled free of the imprint he'd made when he was slammed into the side of the main building. "Ngh," He groaned clutching his stomach, "Can't believe two girls beat me. That's gonna do a number on my street cred."

Telephe walked up to the silver haired man. She firmly gripped his chin and forced his head back against the wall. In a calm and silent voice she said to him, "I've seen you around with that girl, Emerald, yes?" Mercury nodded, "You're supposedly from Haven over in Mistral, is that correct?" Mercury nodded again. Telephe smiled, "That's funny, because since I started attending Haven with my teammates, I don't recall ever seeing your face around the campus, nor Emerald's." Mercury smirked knowing that he and his "teammate," had been found out. With her free hand, Telephe reached under her sash, "I also remember you were with another girl," she continued, "tall, slender, dark hair, fiery golden eyes, physically appealing to all the men around her. Cinder, I believe her name was." Mercury nodded a third time, "I seemed to feel something strange about her, like she had a power stronger than anything than her actual abilities were originally."

"So you figured out all that," Mercury said with an air of cockiness, "that doesn't mean a freaking thing, kid. You're way outta your league."

Telephe's tone shifted as her smile turned to a blazing blue-eyed glare, "I come from one of the three oldest families of Faunus on the planet," she said, "You think I'm out of my league?" She pulled out a razor-edged chakram from her sash and held it at Mercury's throat, "Then get me up to speed or you'll have trouble partaking of your next meal."

"Telephe," Redwood called, "that is enough." He knelt down next to the phoenix Faunus and moved the hand holding the circular blade back from the metal-legged mercenary's throat, "I know you want to help, but stooping to the level of a common criminal like him is not going to accomplish a thing."

"He aided in torturing one of my friends," Telephe said tightening her grip on Mercury's bottom jaw, "he helped the progression of a chain of events in which your son fell victim of an age old feral degeneration. How else should I assist in absolving these heinous events?"

"You let him live and follow my lead when the time comes," Redwood said, "One of the key orchestrators in this malicious chain of events is no longer present." He paused, "She was marked by the reason for my son's condition. She holds a power that this new ancient threat seeks, part of it anyway."

"What do you mean?" Telephe inquired, "What power could she have?"

Mercury chuckled, "I know what power she holds," he smirked, "but I'm not going to tell you."

Redwood smirked, "You don't need to tell me, I already know." Mercury's eyes widened a little, "I'm the head of the Whitemane family." Redwood continued, "In a wolf pack hierarchy, I'm the alpha wolf. You and those you're in league with have threatened a member of my pack, not once, not twice, but Rowan's primal reversion makes three times. Even a leader of a pacifist group, like myself resorts to draconian measures when his pack is threatened a _third_ time, understand, _**boy**_?"

The tone that the older Faunus used chilled Mercury to the core. The gray haired fighter nodded, "I do." He managed to wheeze.

Redwood snorted in discontent as he slapped an aura cancelling bracer on each of Mercury's wrists. He stood up and walked over to where Adam was. Ivy was hard at work tending to the five deep puncture wounds in the bull Faunus' torso. When he reached the two, he knelt down and fastened another pair of aura cancelling bracers on Adam's wrists. "I know your group and my family don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Redwood said, "but I wouldn't wish a brutal fate the likes of which you've endured from that thing upon even my bitterest enemies. I hope you don't think ill of me for doing this."

Adam gritted his teeth, "I'll neither thank you," He growled through the pain, "nor will I curse you, old man." He winced as Ivy tightened the bandages around his torso.

"Keep making such angered remarks, hot head," The brown haired Faunus girl warned, "and I'll make a corset out of these bandages. You'll know the _pain_," She yanked the bandage tightly again causing Adam to clench his fist, cracking his knuckles from squeezing so tightly, "of having your _insides_," Ivy yanked harder making Adam clench his toes with his fists, "forced into your _CHEST!_" Ivy yanked even harder still earning a loud groan of pain from the bull Faunus. "Rowan may have been able to see the near nonexistent shred of good inside you, Adam," She slammed her fist into the ground next to Adam's face,  
"But I'm _not_ Rowan, I'm also not huntress anymore, I'm practiced medical professional. Meaning I have acquired knowledge of the different herbs of Remnant and no just how much it would take to turn a ruthless tyrant like you into the equivalent of an injured kitten crying helplessly from the whelping box during a thunderstorm, _GOT IT!?_" She screamed in Adam's face.

Adam's heart must have stopped momentarily. Never before had anyone, much less an enemy of his made him feel actual fear. Usually, he would be the one instilling terror in others weaker than he was. But Ivy was different. He could sense great sadness within the wolf Faunus as she finished tying off his bandaged torso. Before he could say anything to try to calm the brunette who'd nursed his wounds, she took her thumb and pressed it firmly in the middle of the five punctures. Adam growled in pain, when he looked into Ivy's eyes to confront her, he saw her royal blue eyes were the same steel blue hew that all Whitemane family members exhibited when they were ready for intense combat. "Don't thank me." She said with a dark tone in her voice, "I only fixed you up because I know that Rowan would have asked me to."

"Ivy, calm down," Redwood said, "I know you're angry with him," Ivy glared at her father, "but that's no excuse to kick a wounded Faunus while he's down." He turned to the massive mob of White Fang members who were still present, "Faunus of the White Fang," The redhead wolf spoke for all present to hear, "the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee and attempted assassination of Rowan Whitemane has ended in a way that none of you shall benefit from. The result of your leader's plot has left him drained of his aura and serious need of medical attention. For this reason, we'll be transporting him to Beacon Academy where I will personally see to the treatment of his wounds."

The White Fang Lieutenant stepped forward from the crowd, "I must protest this course of action." He said, "I will not allow an enemy to abscond with our leader, no matter how severe a wound he has sustained. I must insist he stay with us and rest up."

"That would be unwise," Ivy countered.

"What do you mean," The giant Faunus inquired, "What have you done to our leader?"

"It's not what I did to him," Ivy said, "It's what's going to happen to him if he doesn't receive proper treatment. If he doesn't he'll die. Truth be told, he's pretty much the best option for a leader you all have." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Or would you rather be under Roman Torchwick's command again?"

The Lieutenant saw the truth in Ivy's words, "I suppose you have a point. I'll go as well. I don't want any humans pulling any assassination attempts while our leader is in his present condition."

"Then you'll need to stay in his room at all times," Redwood said, "And so you don't try anything," He handed the Faunus a pair of aura cancelling bracers, "you're to wear these, understood?"

The Lieutenant looked at the bracers and thought for a moment. On one hand, he'd be by his master's side while he recovered. On the other hand, he'd be powerless to do anything to help him, but he felt slightly more at ease about the whole thing knowing a Faunus, Whitemane or not, was alright. "Very well," he said as he secured the bracers around his wrists, "But I ask to stay by his side until his treatment is complete."

Redwood nodded, "Very well. However, you will be confined to his room in the infirmary. Ivy will bring in his meals. I will prepare them in the room under your watchful eyes."

"I accept these terms." The Lieutenant said.

"Right," Redwood turned to the hunters in training and Tesla, "when we get back to Beacon… there is something that I must tell you. It will bring all of this to light."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm late again, but I got a killer case for freaking Writer's Block -_- I'm writing this author's note with only a few hours of sleep. Part of me didn't want to write this. Well, anyways, the creature took down Adam easily and withstood a slash from his semblance. I'm following the characteristics of a certain monster from a game developed by Supermassive (you know which one). This variation of said monster has a unique spin on it. I hope you enjoy its back story. I'll be putting out an Easter one-shot maybe a couple of days after Easter… it depends on how much I can get done between here and there. As per tradition with my holiday specials, I'm going to take a week off before I break ground on the next chapter for Melting the Ice.**

**See you then,**

**~Cluny**


	34. A Mother's Love

**A/N: Hello everyone, Cluny here. I do apologize for putting off Melting the Ice for so long. Truth is, back in March I caught the flu around the time I got to writing my Easter one-shot, Spring Time Love, and now I'm doing a special chapter for Mother's Day – Not to mention I completed the National PokéDex in Pokémon Omega, woohoo. That being said, I'm bringing in Grau Schnee's wife as something to help develop a bit of background and resolve a few things in Weiss' story (No I'm not going to kill her, I'm not that heartless). Also yes, Redwood's important information is going to be revealed. Don't be surprised if there are a few things that would be different from the main universe, this is an AU after all. And I'll soon be bringing in another younger OC that is tied in with the current problem being faced with our young heroes.**

**Thank you for your patience this last month, I've just been out of it. Please read and enjoy :)**

**~Cluny**

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Umbra, Luna, Ferrina, Tesla, Penny, Bán McNabb, Teams JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, PHNX, and the Whitemane siblings, minus Ashe, sat in Professor Port's classroom. Port himself along with Doctor Oobleck, Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin were also present. Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neo, and Roman Torchwick were present under guard by request of Sycamore Whitemane. Redwood Whitemane cleared his throat, "The story I'm about to tell you has been passed down through the ages and several generations of the Phoen, Whitemane, and Aquio families."

"Aquio family," Mercury asked, "puh-lease they were wiped off the map. No one's seen them in hundreds of years."

Telephe looked back to Mercury, "You don't know a thing about the Aquio family, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"She means the Aquio family,the Phoen family, and the Whitemane family are all still very much alive," Redwood said.

Mercury was persistent in "Not according to…"

Redwood shot him a look with steel blue eyes, "As I was saying," He said as his hair furrowed scaring Mercury into silence, "This story pertains to three of the oldest families among Faunus kind. Years ago, before the founding of the four kingdoms, humanity was still settling into their roles as civilizations on Remnant. The bitter cold and harsh winters hindered much of the progress of many people and their families." He paused, "The worst problem the people had to deal with, especially when hunting and foraging for food and water, were the Grimm. One day, in a coastal village on Mantel, a young man went out looking for food to feed his ailing mother. He ventured deep into the woods and found himself lost and hungry. He searched to find his way back to the village, carrying two rabbits he'd managed to fell with his bow as he wandered aimlessly through the darkening woodlands."

"How much longer does this nonsensical story last," Roman asked.

"Keep listening, Torchwick," Sycamore warned, "this story is just getting to the tragic end of the first act."

Ivy elbowed her brother in the ribs, "Hush," She hissed, "continue, Papa."

Redwood picked up where he'd left off, "The young man wandered into a cave just as a horrible blizzard blew in. For hours, he could hear the seething cold winds howling through the mouth of the cave. He was tired and hungry. Clutching his stomach, begging for mercy and warmth, he huddled down and pleaded for the weather to change. Hours turned into a day, and then two days. The hunger and thirst drove him mad. The smell of the rotting rabbits he'd caught drove him to the brink. While in the cave, he saw an outcropping of white dust crystals. Using the final bit of his strength, the boy broke off a shard of the outcropping and plunged the point into his heart."

Emerald's eyes went wide, "He killed himself?" She asked.

"He pierced his heart, yes," Redwood said, "but his torment was far from over. His chest began to feel painfully cold. Ice had begun freezing his heart and the blood in his veins. He opened his mouth up to scream in agony." He paused for effect, "But instead of a scream, there was an unnatural shrieking noise. His body completely changed. His hair grew long and gnarled. His skin became pale and desiccated. His teeth became misshapen and razor sharp. His fingers grew into long claws. His ears lengthened and became sensitive to even the faintest sound. His eyes dulled and rendered him all but blind to movement. All of his senses, strength, speed, and reflexes were escalated to new heights. From his head sprouted two antler-like horns. Finally, his body grew to a staggering fifteen feet from head to toe. His arms and legs grew in length as well."

"So what did this thing look like?" Emerald asked.

Redwood looked to Umbra and nodded. The laid back huntsman in training brought up an image he'd covertly taken from the battle and projected it onto the board at the front of the room. "This is just after the awakening and draining the aura from two members of the White Fang." Redwood said. Neo cringed a little. Umbra swiped to another image taken just after the beast in question had brutally attacked Adam. It was slightly taller and two small antlers had started to grow through the tangled mane of white hair. "This is from draining the aura from a highly trained target with an immense amount of aura." Redwood said, "Note the difference in size and the growth of branch-like antlers."

"I got a video of it too, sir," Umbra said swiping over to the recording he got of the creature on Jaune's shield. He pressed play. The creature on the traumatized blonde's shield threw its head back and unleashed its primal shriek. Neo jumped and hid under the desk, her eyes both changed to white. Jaune froze like a deer in the headlights. He jumped when Pyrrha took his hand in hers. Ruby tensed a little when Cy began rubbing her back. Umbra kept the video file going. "This thing can take a nasty hit and keep going with power to spare." The footage showed the edge Wilt's blade being resisted by the skin of the creature's neck, just when Adam had activated his semblance. Umbra fast forwarded the footage to where Adam plunged the full length of Wilt's blade into the creature's chest, right where the heart should be, "Either of those blows would have killed anyone else," Umbra said, "But this thing shrugged it off like it was nothing."

"That's because its skin is like armor," Sycamore said, "It must have combined the aura levels it had collected from the White Fang soldiers in order to fend off that first killing blow."

"But Adam's sword can cut through the shielding power of a person's aura," Blake said.

"You forget, Miss Belladonna," Professor Ozpin explained taking a sip from his mug, "This creature has ice variant dust flowing through it. Activating the dust within its body allowed that masked Faunus' blade to be repulsed."

"Then why did the blade go through when that masked jerk stabbed that… whatever it is?" Yang asked.

"My thoughts as that the creature wanted him to get close." Redwood said, "It had the capability to take a hit like that. Then it stabbed Adam in the torso. Of course that puts us at a disadvantage."

"How so," Emerald asked.

"According to the legends," Sycamore said, "this thing not only absorbs aura from its victims, but it takes knowledge of their semblance as well. The last recorded encounter anyone ever made of this thing stated it attacked using the abilities of fallen hunters."

"Sounds like the ultimate bad guy," Yang said, "breaking all the rules set in place for the battle of good and evil."

"Does this thing even have a name?" Mercury asked.

"Wendigo," Ivy said, "Its name is Wendigo."

Blake's eyes widened in horror, she'd heard that name before. She unshouldered the pack on her back and pulled out an old leather bound book and opened it to a marked page that she'd been looking at since a few days before Rowan's match against Cardin Winchester. "Does the Wendigo look like this?" She asked pointing to an illustration that took up two pages of the book.

Umbra got up, snapped a picture of the illustration with his scroll, and projected it to the front of the room. The creature had desiccated skin, long claws on the ends of its hands and feet that looked like icicles, and a freakishly long tongue. To top it all off, where its head was supposed to be was a large skull that looked like someone had combined a large wolf skull with large antlers, razor sharp teeth, and a pair of glowing red eyes filled with primal rage. "This is what the creature will look like when it's absorbed enough aura and energy from ice dust crystals."

"How do we kill it?" Ruby asked.

"We can't kill it," Cy protested, "Like it or not, Rowan's still inside that thing."

Redwood looked to Cy, knowing that the young Faunus boy was right. Like it or not, his middle child was still a part of the monster that had plagued his family for countless generations. "The only way for us to get Rowan back, is to wait for the creature to grow around him."

"Then beat him out of it?" Yang asked.

"No," Cy said, "When the Wendigo absorbs enough ice variant dust, it's supposed to spit up the host and begin going on a stealthy rampage."

"So wolf boy's gonna end up being monster puke," Rowan laughed, "Talk about irony."

Redwood shot the criminal a steely glare, "This brings me to the second act of the story," He growled. "This part of the tale is where Telephe's family and the Aquio family come in to play. So listen, this information may just safe your life." He cleared his throat and continued. "The hunter's mother died from her illness. The other hunters buried her in the woods and returned to their lives. The doctor who'd been taking care of the woman woke up to walk to her grave. When he got there, the grave had been unearthed. He looked and saw where the deceased woman's body had been dragged. When the doctor looked up from following the dag marks, he saw the woman's body being tossed into the air and falling down the gullet of the very creature you just saw."

Emerald looked at the illustration, "How big is this thing supposed to get?" She asked.

"The full height is thirty feet from head to toe," Redwood said, "that's not including the antlers." The students were in disbelief that such a creature existed, "The creature caught the scent of the doctor as he ran back to the village. Effortlessly, the creature kept pace with the man and snapped him up just as they both broke the tree line. The villagers looked out at the scene as the ear-splitting scream from the doctor was cut short by a sickening crunch." Neo had moved to hide behind Roman, "Wendigo then turned to the town folk and called forth a pack of red-eyed dire wolves from the snow drifts that cut off escape from their master's insatiable hunger. It singled out that which would most likely raise screams to wet its appetite more, a small child." Ruby held Cy's hand tightly while Neo hugged Roman tightly, "The beast lunged at the child, shrieking and lashing out with its long tongue as its claws reached forward to grab her."

Everyone's eye widened as they pictured the scene in their minds. The image of a horrifying monster with razor sharp teeth, long tongue and claws, and glowing red eyes leaping toward a child with a gaping maw sent a child racing down their spines. "All seemed lost for the young girl," Redwood said gravely, "but out of nowhere there came a thick fog from the sea that concealed a massive white wolf with dark blue markings on its head and glowing steel-blue eyes. The wolf leapt forth from the fog bank and repulsed the Wendigo. Seeing their master attacked by this unforeseen combatant, the dire wolves turned their soulless red eyes to the villagers. As they slowly advanced toward the frightened town folk, they were stopped by a stream of fire from above. Frightened and confused by the flames they looked to the sky to see the figure of a giant red bird with a long seven colored tail, a crown of golden feathers, and shining blue eyes." Telephe smiled proudly as Redwood went on, "The wolves turned to run, but were met with a deaf-*ening crack of thunder as bolts of lightning and the bellowing growl of a massive green water dragon with gleaming yellow eyes. The village people were silent at the appearance of these three giant creatures. Wendigo was furious that his feast had been interrupted, 'Who are you,' It asked with rage in its whipering voice. The wolf growled, 'We are Remnant's guardian beasts.'"

"Their names are Whitemane of the North Wind, Phoena the Goddess of the Sky, and Aquios the Lord of the Sea." Telephe said, "They hold a great deal of power, greater than the Four Maidens of Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall combined. As individuals, they are capable of great feats. If all three work together, they're capable of taking down beings of tremendous evil."

"And Wendigo was no exception." Redwood said, "The trio battled through the wilderness, driving Wendigo back into the cave. Phoena called forth firestorms and blasts of superheated air to weaken Wendigo. Aquio brought forth large bolts of lightning, and heavy, blinding rain. Whitemane brought forth harsh blizzards and deadly avalanches. The battle raged for miles and miles, the human onlookers followed at a distance, watching as the three titanic beasts fought with everything they had to drive Wendigo into the mountain cave from whence it crawled. Four days of battling later, the battle ended. The extensive damage to the continent of Mantel was easily healed by the three creatures. Phoena burned the land, and churned the soil with the beat of her wings. Whitemane shook his fur and scattered seeds to the winds along the scorched and revitalized earth. Aquio called forth rain and quenched the fertile ground."

Ruby was mystified at this, as was Jaune, they'd never heard of creatures capable of such incredible feats. They dared not interrupt the story because of the plethora of questions they had building in their minds. Redwood continued to the final part of the tale, "As thanks for saving them, the villagers celebrated their saviors. In return for the kindness from the humans, the trio bestowed unto them the existence of three families. The Whitemane family of Mantel, the Phoen family of Mistral, and the Aquio family of Vacuo, all of whom chose to live peaceful lives in nearly inaccessible regions of the world, now are there any questions?"

Ruby's hand flew up, "What kind of Faunus are the Aquio family?" She asked immediately.

Redwood was caught by surprise, "They're a large Faunus family, and the only dragon Faunus on record."

Everyone except Telephe and the elder Whitemane siblings was surprised. "Where do they live?" General Ironwood asked, "And will they help us with our current situation?"

"They live on the western most part of Vacuo." Redwood replied, "To reach their home, you need to travel five days through the desert. The blazing hot temperatures prevent approach on foot, but those who can brave those conditions must rappel down a steep cliff side with few hand and footholds."

"What about by sea?" Ironwood inquired.

"That's the trickier of the two approaches," Redwood stated, "You have to brave a twisting, foggy labyrinth of sharp rocks strewn with ships and unpredictable currents. Even the sea borne Grimm don't dare to cross through there."

"Is there a way for us to contact them?" Ozpin asked, "A group that isolated can't be easy to get in touch with."

Redwood smiled, "I'll do that in a bit," he said, "Astral projection is the Whitemane way of contacting such reclusive groups."

* * *

In the Beacon infirmary, Winter Schnee waited patiently by her older sister's bedside. In her company was the now emboldened Ashe Whitemane. The five year old Faunus sat patiently looking at the girl who'd fallen in love with her middle brother. She clutched a doll her mother had given her on her first birthday as she listened intently for the white haired girl to wake up. One of her wolf ears scanned for sounds coming in from the halls outside the small room. She was on guard in case the White Fang Lieutenant made a move to hurt the Schnee girls. The sound of footsteps caught the young Faunus' attention, but they weren't the heavy footsteps from the large masked Faunus on the other side of the building. They were the lighter sound of heels, a woman. She looked over and saw a new visitor enter the room.

The woman looked like Weiss – an older, taller version with slightly shorter hair held back by a leather ponytail holder. She wore a white ruffled blouse, a royal blue skirt and short black heels. Her name was Engel Schnee, Weiss and Winter's mother. Ashe nudged Winter. The older girl looked over to the new visitor, "Momma," she said as she ran and hugged her.

"How have you been, my little girl," Engel said hugging the twelve year old.

"I've been alright," Winter replied, "Why are you here, I thought you were away in Mistral at a conference."

Engel looked over to Weiss, "Why would I put my job ahead of one of my daughters being hospitalized."

Winter looked to her older sister's bed. The injured girl's wounds had healed as she slept. The only thing keeping her in her room was the unbearable soreness. Redwood had put her on a regimen of herbal pain killers that actually helped the heiress relax. "Nnh," She groaned as she woke from the herbal haze.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Engel said.

"Mother, ngh, what are you doing here?" Weiss inquired as she struggled to adjust herself in the bed.

"I came to make sure you were alright," Engel replied giving her daughter a gentle hug. Weiss returned the hug while holding back her tears. Out of all the people she could wake up to in the world, she was happy it was her mother. Engel turned her gaze to the other person little Ashe, "And who do we have here?" She asked sweetly releasing Weiss from the hug as carefully as she could.

"That's Ashe Whitemane," Winter said, "She's Mr. Redwood's youngest daughter."

"Oh, I see the resemblance now," Engel chuckled, "how old are you, Ashe?" Ashe said nothing but held up five fingers, "Oh my, five and the youngest of how many?"

"She has three older brothers and an older sister." Weiss said.

"Three older brothers, huh," Engel gasped, "My, you must be a tough little one." Ashe nodded furiously and flexed with her face puffed up. This pose made the three older girls giggle, "My, my," Engel giggled, "I guess that proves my point."

"She's also really brave," Weiss said, "The White Fang kidnapped her and the youngest of her three brothers. Before I handed myself over to save them, she punched a Beowolf on the nose and made it more of a large puppy. She even made it sit and roll over, and then she gave it a belly rub of all things." She winced as she laughed a little, "The White Fang and my team and I were shocked that she actually did that."

There was a knock on the door. It was Ferrina, "Excuse me, Winter," she said stepping into the room, "I'm here to pick up Ashe…" She smiled in surprise, "Weiss, you're awake."

The heiress nodded, "Yes, and I'm also very sore."

"From the beating you probably took, I wouldn't put it past you," Ferrina said, "I'm glad Cy rescued you."

"Who's Cy?" Engel asked.

"He's the youngest of Ashe's three older brothers." Ferrina said, "He's only ten years old, but he's got a lot of spirit and is just as crafty as all members of the White Fang put together." She blushed, "Pardon me for asking, but I didn't get your name, Miss…"

"Engel, my name is Engel Schnee," The older woman said, "I'm Weiss and Winter's mother, Grau Schnee is my husband of twenty nine years."

"And friend of his for many years before that," Redwood said stepping into the room, "How have you been, Engel?"

"I'll feel better knowing my oldest daughter is in your care, Redwood." Engel replied, "And I know I never had chance before because of my schedule. But you have my condolences for what happened to Cherry. She was a wonderful person, and an even better friend."

Redwood smiled, "Thank you Engel," He looked to the other three girls, "Winter, Ferrina," The they looked to him, "Could you please take Ashe to the landing bays and keep an eye on her? Everyone else is there awaiting the next move."

"Next move," Weiss asked. She then remembered what Cy had told her as he carried her back to Beacon, "Is Rowan going to be alright?"

Redwood looked to the floor. He shook his head, "He doesn't have a big chance of surviving the gambit I'm going to try," His voice was full of remorse, "but I know he'll fight his way through to the end. He's that much like his mother."

By now, Winter, Ashe, and Ferrina had exited the room and made their way to the Landing Bay. Engel stayed with Weiss and Redwood, "Your son, the one who helped save Weiss," She asked, "what is he like?"

"Cypress, or Cy as he prefers to be called is only ten years old," Redwood said, "What he lacks in sheer physical strength is made up for by a strong mind and will power. But he's a little taken by your daughter's leader and teammate, who is four years his senior."

Engel smiled, "And what about this person Weiss mentioned earlier?" She asked, "I believe his name was Rowan."

"That's my middle son." Redwood said as he got out his scroll and started giving Weiss a check-up, "He's like Cherry used to be, strong, wise, resourceful, and kind hearted."

Engel noticed how Weiss reacted to Redwood's description of the boy, "Is he in a relationship with anyone?" She asked.

Redwood smiled, "Yes," He looked to the heiress, "his oldest friend whose life he's saved about four times now, including last night's events."

"And I haven't even gotten a chance to help him in return." Weiss said staring off into nothing, "I must be the worst girlfriend in history."

Engel looked at her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder, "We all make mistakes every now and then, my snowflake," She said gently, "But, if you're twice the Schnee your father is, half the Schnee that _I_ am, like I know you are, then I know you won't let a complication like this stop you from helping the boy you love."

Weiss yawned, "Mr. Whitemane," She said drowsily as Redwood finished checking her for anything, "I hope whatever you have planned… gets Rowan back here… safely." She fell back in the bed asleep.

"She'll be asleep for a little while," Redwood said, "That's part of the effect of that pain killer I gave her. It maximizes healing rate and lengthens sleep time. She should be better by the time my plan to rescue my son bares fruit."

"I'll stay with her," Engel said, "if that's alright with you."

Redwood smiled and nodded as he left, "If it were Grau, I'd have guards positioned at every door in this facility. But since it's you, Engel, I'll do what Cherry would in my shoes. Stay as long as you want." He whistled and Baltus. When the wolf-hybrid reached his master it paid attention to the coming instructions. The only thing Redwood needed to do was cross his arms over his chest and point with two fingers into the room. Baltus took up a post at the foot of the bed like a sentry dog, "He'll keep both of you safe." Redwood said, "He may be a pet, but he's still a Whitemane." He walked off toward the Landing Bays. "Now," He said under his breath as he dialed Ozpin's office, "let's get this plan of mine underway. I'm going to save you, my son."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, my first chapter after taking a lot of much needed time off. I hope you all had a great Mother's Day.**

**On the note of Engel Schnee, her first name is German for angel (I had the thoughts of a song by Rammstein when I thought of her name). I wanted her to sound like the picture of beauty, so Engel fit perfectly. As for Weiss being out of action, it'll be a little while. She'll drift in and out of consciousness as this arc continues. She's not going to be in the state we see her in at the end of Volume 3, not after writing my latest One-Shot.**

**Now, the legend I wrote, I've actually been thinking of this for about six months or so. I wanted to bring in my three favorite pieces of mythology, the wolf from Native American lore, the Phoenix from Phoenician lore, and of course the Dragon from Asian lore. I put them against the Wendigo because Phoena, Whitemane, and Aquios are powerful and based on creatures meant to bring light to the world.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. See you next time.**

**~Cluny**


	35. Preparing for the Storm

The wind whistled through an abandoned warehouse in the Vale shipping yards. This section of the shipping yards was normally inaccessible because of high concentrations of Grimm. Cinder Fall was surprised to see that none of her darling pets were nowhere to be seen. Her legions of precious Beowolves, Ursae, Creeps, Nevermore, and Boaratusk were all either cowering in the shadows or taking cover on the rooftops. "Have the creatures of Grimm grown soft on me?" She asked herself, "What could possibly be causing you all to act like this."

Cinder got her answer in the form of a ghastly looking version of the shade that had visited her the previous night. This physical manifestation had glowing blood red eyes and what looked like antlers on its head. Behind it were two large, snarling, dire wolves. The wolves kept their eyes locked on the Grimm while their master had its eyes locked on Cinder's. It spoke in a raspy, disembodied voice, "We weren't… expecting you… until much… later." It stepped toward the woman sending a frigid cold through the air.

Cinder called forth her two short swords and prepared to fight. She lunged at figure and delivered a blow the base of its neck. She would have decapitated it, had it not been for a layer of ice that accumulated on the edge of the blade. Instead of slicing cleaning through the creature's neck, the blade became too cold for the woman to hold. She felt an intense cold race up her arm. She dropped to her knees clutching her arm. "That should have killed you," She growled, "What happened?"

The creature let out its growling laughter that angered Cinder to no end, "Even with your… stolen… powers," It said, "We… still outmatch you. Soon… all your power… will be ours." It walked past Cinder and leaped to the roof tops, downing two Nevermores in the process. The negative energy in each or the dark birds flowed into the creature causing it to grow slightly taller and the antlers on its head to lengthen. It looked back over its shoulder, "Savor your time… in your current state. It will not last... much longer." It darted off into the alleys, hell bent on draining energy from the nearest sources. Not even a girl with half of a Maiden's power could stop it.

* * *

The students, remaining Whitemane siblings, and even the professors were waiting in the Docking Bays. Redwood had explained the plan to everyone. Just like Wendigo was bent on regaining his power, Redwood was bent on defeating the monster and saving his son at the same time. When Redwood had revealed that his plan was to wait for the Wendigo to grow to its full power, even General Ironwood had trouble comprehending the Faunus' sanity. "You want to allow a monster like that to grow to its fullest potential and then vanquish it?" The general asked, "What bizarre reason would possess you to take that course of action?"

"It's for the purpose of saving my son, James," Redwood replied, "Right now, Wendigo will only be draining aura from innocents."

"What if it draws in the Grimm?" Ironwood inquired sternly.

"The Grimm cower and flee from this creature," Redwood said, "it wields powers that terrify the Grimm. There are even reports of Wendigo feeding on the negative energy that holds the Grimm together. Think of it like a mosquito or a velvet ant…"

"…Or a basalisk or cockatrice," Cy piped up, "A creature with equal characteristics but kills off the genuine article for its own gain. After it's done it's damage and taken hold it wreaks havoc on the other areas."

Ironwood looked to Redwood, "He's wise beyond his years, isn't he?"

"One can hope he grows up to be like my father, Taxus," Redwood said, "He was stubborn, but not without a well-rounded and exercised sense of logic and a wealth of knowledge."

"Sometimes playing games sharpens the mind," Cy said, "right Umbra?"

"Little dude speaks the truth, sir," Umbra said, "But what chance does Rowan have of surviving a deadly possession from the Wendigo in the first place?"

"Rowan's meditation," Cy said, "I trained with him a few times. I've felt the effects of what it can do. If something can hold off a monster like Wendigo, meditation under a freezing cold waterfall can."

"We don't know whether that is true or not." Ironwood said, "I've heard meditation can do a lot of things, but I'll need definitive proof that it works."

"We've got Penny, Cy, and the waterfall at the base of the cliffs in front of the school." Yang said, "Every morning before Team WULF left on their last mission, he'd go and meditate at the base of the waterfall."

"What if Penny shorts out during the test?" Ironwood asked.

Tesla brought out a folded one piece jump suit and goggles, "These should help prevent that from happening, sir. I had them made especially for her for inclement weather."

"Do they know about…" Ruby started.

"No, I just told said friend that Penny was very active and needed some wet weather clothes and some goggles to help with visibility." Tesla chuckled.

Penny accepted the new garments and put them on. She took the garments and put them on, "Gizmo," She said, "Would you zip up the back please? My body's configuration sadly does not allow for movement beyond normal human limitations."

"I guess your father wanted you to be as human as possible." Ruby said, "I can actually say I appreciate that."

"You sounded almost like Weiss when you said that, Rubes," Yang said.

"I know," Ruby said, "It's just weird that she's not here. I hope she gets better soon."

"We all do, Ruby," Cy said, "We all do."

Penny put on the goggles and everyone headed to the waterfall at the base of the school.

Redwood looked to Ozpin, "I'm going to need something from the vault."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "For what purpose?"

"I want to put a thief to the test." Redwood replied.

"Against whom," Ozpin asked.

* * *

Cy was in the process of changing in his swim trunks. Ruby had her hands over her eyes, facing away from rocky out cropping that the boy was using for privacy. "Okay I'm coming out," Cy said, "Promise me you won't laugh."

Ruby turned around eyes wide with excitement, "We promise, now come out!" She shouted.

Cy stepped out wearing a pair od red and black tie-dye swim trunks. What had Ruby enamoured was the young Faunus' torso. It wasn't rippling and chiseled like Ruby Rowan's, but it was slim and streamline. Yang rolled her eyes and closed Ruby's mouth, "Take it easy, Rubes," the brawler said, "He's still a little young."

"Ew," Ruby said, "Yang, why'd you have to make it weird?"

Penny brought out a set of sensor patches from one of the pockets in the jumpsuit. She handed them to Ivy, "Place these on the major vital points." Ivy did so promptly.

When the patches were in place, Ivy stepped back and watched her little brother scamper up the rocks at the base of the falls like an agile mountain goat. When the young Faunus reached a flat rock directly at the center of the rushing torrent of the waterfall.

Cy looked back over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up. Penny got out her scroll returned the gesture. Cy turned back to the waterfall in front of him. He did an about face, took a deep breath in through the nose, raised his arms outward, crossed one leg in front of the other and plopped into a meditative posture under the icy waters. Penny looked at the scroll and took note of the elevated heart rate resulting from the exposure to the cold water. As Cy began get control of his heart rate and become use to the sheer cold of the falls, he began concentrating on focusing hos aura to a single point in his core.

Penny looked at the energy levels building in Cy's body. Ironwood examined the readings, fascinated at how such a young man could generate readings like that. "This is incredible, such excellent aura control for only ten years of age. I'm genuinely impressed."

"You should see Rowan when he meditates," Sycamore said, "With him you can feel the energy in the air. When he pushes the energy out, it splits a waterfall from top to bottom."

"I think I feel some of Cy's energy in the air," Ruby said.

"It's faint," Telephe said, "but it's there."

Cy felt the energy building up, he let it build until he couldn't hold it back. He relaxed and released it into the waterfall. The energy pushed the water off and up from the young Faunus. There was a large space between him and the cascading waters. Ironwood crossed his arms, "Now imagine that only at a large scale, sir," Ivy said, "That's what Rowan can do."

"I suppose I owe you an apology for doubting you, young man," Ironwood said.

"Us too, sir," Ivy said.

"Right," Sycamore said.

"Never doubt a Whitemane," Ashe said. Everyone smiled at the fact a five year old had said what they were thinking.

* * *

The vault was a massive dark catacomb-like room deep beneath Beacon Academy. It was storage for a particular item that Redwood needed for his plan to work, Amber the current Fall Maiden. "Now then, Redwood," Ozpin said, "for what reason do you want to extract Amber's remaining power?"

"Do deliver the ultimate injury to a witch," Redwood replied holding a pair of ornate aura cancelling gauntlets, "You see, my friend, the Dream Realm has been abuzz with chatter regarding Amber's condition for months. So much so, that the three families all agreed that the malicious group that stole half of the Maiden's powers must not be allowed to use it for their nefarious purposes."

"So am I to assume you'll give this person the rest of the Amber's powers," Ozpin sipped from his mug, "and then rob them of the incredible powers?"

"To put it simply, yes," Redwood replied, "You see, these gauntlets were created with a special feature. Instead of a physical lock that can be picked by any dedicated kid with a knack for breaking and entering, the heads of the Phoen and Aquio families, and myself, agreed on a voice activated lock. And with what will happen to Amber during the transfer, there won't be possibility of the witch getting what she wants."

Ozpin understood the premise of the plan. To give the target party in question exactly what they wanted but deny them the use. And to further the impossibility of the Maiden's powers working for this witch's purposes, he was going to use Amber's voice for the command. "An ingenious plan indeed," Ozpin commented, "but if your target will be in possession of the Maiden's power, you'll need to keep them occupied or find a way to wear them down in order to get your chance."

"I have that part of the plan already worked out with the head of the Phoen family." Redwood said, "In the last few days, I visited Amber in the Dream Realm. I consoled to her that it was the only way to ensure that she'd be freed of her pain."

Ozpin sipped from his mug, "I see. And what of Emerald and Mercury, do they know your intentions?"

"I'll let them know soon," Redwood said, "Now then, I want to get this phase of my plan set in motion."

* * *

The alleys of Downtown Vale, a homeless community full of roughed up people both human and Faunus. To anyone else, this was a decaying den where those who'd lost hope came to die. To a ruthless aura draining monster like Wendigo, however, this was an all you can eat buffet. The cloak of darkness from the setting sun was plenty to conceal the beast in the shadows. But trash can fires used for warmth kept it moving along the rooftops. It waited until after it was dark, then it decided to have its fun with its prey. It cast its gaze to the full moon above. Anyone looking skyward would fall under the spell of the monster's illusionary tactics.

_This will be a perfect meal for us,_ Wendigo thought, _So much aura to drain, so little time. And yet, I shall benefit from a little exercise. Let the fun begin._

* * *

The seaside cliffs of Vacuo's wastelands were and insurmountably high to climb after snaking through a precarious fog laden rocky labyrinth riddled with wrecks of ocean borne vessels of old and airships of various sizes. The deep, criss crossing catacombs winding for miles into the rock face made the home of the thought to be extinct Aquio family. Kaiyo Aquio, head of the large family of dragon Faunus, sat in a large well lit room deep within the subterranean maze. He focused on a small blue flame at the end of a candle.

Thoughts danced in his head concerning the news he'd discussed with Redwood Whitemane and Paschaliá Pheon, the Phoen family matriarch, an hour ago. The enemy of the three families had reawakened as was now running unchecked throughout the streets of Vale. He was informed that Paschaliá's daughter Telephe was already in Vale, and she'd seen the creature taking root in its new vessel. What troubled Kaiyo most was the identity of its new vessel, Redwood's second born son Rowan, what worried him even more was the fact that Redwood was planning on letting Wendigo grow and fully develop before vanquishing it again. Another thing that unnerved the dragon Faunus was that Paschaliá agreed with this choice of action.

"Father," A voice behind Kaiyou stirred him from his meditation, "is everything alright?"

The voice came from a thirteen year old boy with pale blonde hair wearing a blue silken robe. On the boy's head were two horns that looked like ground down antlers. His name was Azure Aquio because of his deep blue eyes. "Azure, how many times must I tell you not to interrupt me during my meditation?" Kaiyo asked.

"I'm sorry father," Azure bowed his head and stepped back.

Kaiyo sighed, "To answer your question, my son, I'm troubled." The tone of the dragon Faunus' voice held back an air of dread, "The head of the Whitemane family delivered unto the Phoen matriarch and myself a rather grave piece of news an hour ago."

"Is that why the elders seem so on edge," Azure asked, "as Aquio's descendant, I need to know… it is my birthright."

Kaiyo looked up wearily at he motioned the teenager into the room, "What you hear must not leave this room." He said as Azure nodded. Kaiyo took a deep breath and continued, "The middle son of Redwood Whitemane, Rowan, has been possessed by Wendigo, the enemy of all life on Remnant including the Grimm."

Azure was shocked. He'd heard the Dream Realm chatter around Rowan Whitemane, the wolf Faunus who'd lost his mother and saved Weiss Schnee from the White Fang. The dragon Faunus was curious as to how this could have happened. Suddenly, an informant came huffing into the room. "Master Kaiyo, sir. There's an incoming transmission coming from Beacon Academy. It's Professor Ozpin."

"Ozpin," Kaiyo asked with an air of surprise, "Azure, come with me."

"Is something wrong, father?" Azure asked.

"You're the descendant of Aquios," Redwood said, "You're as much a part of this as Rowan and Telephe. And with Rowan in the belly of the beast, you and Telephe need to save him."

Azure's eyes went wide, but deep in his heart Aquios' blood flowed through his veins. "Alright, father. Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Well, we now have a new group of Faunus in the story. For those wondering, Kaiyo is a modified version of the Japanese word for ocean (A deep shade of blue green), and we all know Azure is a shade of blue, so I'm staying in the color naming rule for OC's. Next chapter will mainly focus on the Aquio family, but chapter 36 will have the gang from Beacon returning to meet Kaiyo and Azure at Beacon. I might further introduce Telephe's family in a future one-shot, you never know with me. I just write what I have a hankering to. Hope you liked this chapter. Please remember reviews are appreciated but by no means are they mandatory.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cluny**


	36. A Dragon's Birthright

**So, sorry I'm not being as on time with my every other Monday deadline lately. I've just been a bit preoccupied with life and a massive case of lethargy and writer's block (not fun). This isn't a long chapter, but it explains a little something about Azure. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I can't guarantee that I'll meet the pre-existing deadline for the 20th. I'll be attending my cousin's high school graduation in a few days and you know, family is the most important thing. But I'll do my best ^_^**

**~Cluny**

* * *

The subterranean caverns that made up the Aquio family dwelling and safe haven from the dangers of the outside world. In spite of the primeval appearance, there were modern integrations such as the latest medical technology from Atlas and connections to the CCT. Kaiyo Aquio, his son Azure, and one of their attendants quickly made their way to a communications room deep within the labyrinthian tunnels. When they reached the room, they were greeted by Azure's older sister, Agwahe. "Father, and Azure have arrived, Professor Ozpin." The sunset pink haired dragon Faunus said, "Whenever you're ready."

Ozpin sipped from his mug before beginning, "It's been a long time, Kaiyo my old friend. I wish this conversation didn't need to happen."

"The feeling is mutual, Ozpin," Kaiyo replied, "I suppose Redwood informed you of our plan, yes?"

The headmaster nodded, "He's told me of what you plan on doing with Amber. Though I'm surprised Paschaliá would put her daughter against a Maiden."

"Telephe is more than capable of taking on one who's just inherited the full power of one of the Maidens." Kaiyo stated, "I've observed her power first hand, and I can definitively say that her skill level is higher than she is letting on."

"What happens if the struggle draws the attention of Wendigo?" Ozpin asked, "What if it attacks either of them?"

"Truthfully, sir," Kaiyo said with a grave tone in his voice, "that's what we're counting on."

"And if Wendigo attacks the one in possession of Amber's powers?" Ozpin asked.

"The target will still be in possession of the power," Kaiyo said, "But Wendigo will have the massive amount of energy that comes with such power."

"Hmm, is this the only option you have?" Ozpin asked.

"Regretably, yes," Kaiyo replied.

Ozpin sighed, "Very well, Kai, if that is the plan you have."

"We'll talk soon, in person," Kaiyo replied, "Azure and I will be heading to Beacon. It is imperative that all three families have a presence at the epicenter of this encroaching storm of chaos."

"We'll be expecting your arrival in two days." Ozpin said.

"I look forward to seeing Beacon again, my friend." Kaiyo smiled.

* * *

Beacon Academy, Azure had been told of this illustrious school that accepted only the best and trained them until they were the pinnacle of powerful hunters. Azure wanted more than anything to become a huntsman. He practiced many different forms of combat with his sister. His father taught him meditation to help him control of his aura and build his power. He was old enough to begin enrolling in a Vacuo combat school, but his father thought it best not to let him go and risk being targeted by groups of malicious intent. Telephe and Paschaliá had visited once at Kaiyo's request, but Telephe hardly said anything to Azure. Likewise, the young dragon Faunus said nothing in return. He did recall a dream where he was visited by a wolf Faunus with green eyes and white hair.

It was an odd dream he'd never had since. He was in the largest room of the cave and suddenly felt the nip of something cold on his skin. He turned and saw the mysterious Faunus in question trudging along leaving a small trail of snow in his wake and whistling a haunting tune that the dragon boy didn't recognize from the folk tales and campfire stories of Vacuo that echoed down through the acoustic passages that crisscrossed and snaked through the settlements. But, seeing it underground, it was bizarre to Azure. He made sure not to make a sound as he slowly and carefully followed the mystery Faunus. The wolf boy looked a few years older than Azure, who was ten at the time, and walked along with his hands clasped behind his head.

The figure in front of Azure stopped, "How long are you gonna keep following me before you ask the standard questions one usually asks when a mysterious stranger saunters into a Dream Realm variant of their home?" The figure asked making Azure jump. The wolf Faunus unclasped his hands and lowered them as he turned to face his dragon Faunus pursuer.

The clothes this outsider wore were different. He wore an orange shirt with a picture of a Nevermore on it with the phrase _Fear the raven, Nevermore_ written in royal blue letters and a pair of thin flannel pants with a checkerboard pattern on them. On his feet was a pair of Ursa slippers. Azure looked down at his own sleep clothes, a simple blue night tunic with deep blue slippers. The dragon boy looked back at the strangely dressed Faunus, "Who are you, and what do you mean by Dream Realm?"

The wolf boy smiled politely, "Finally, you ask the right questions," He said to himself, "My name is Rowan Whitemane, first of all. And I mean this is the Dream Realm, a place that only exists when people are asleep. In a word, it's a safe haven for everyone. And before you ask how I got here, it's because I have the semblance of Astral Projection, I can enter the dreams of people I care about."

Azure raised an eyebrow, "But we just met tonight."

"Yeah, but I know who you are, Azure Aquio." Rowan said, "Our families are apparently connected through some sort of ancient oath to protect the world from a dark force or something to that effect."

Azure was still a little confused, "That doesn't explain why you chose me." He said.

"Well, I guess you could say it's because we've met before." Rowan said, "In a past life, ya know?"

"Past life," Azure's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we've met before," Rowan said, "You, me, and your friend Telephe Phoen. I don't know you both personally, by any means. But I can feel deep in my soul that we've met before. And I can tell, you have the same feeling."

Azure knew the boy in front of him was right. He gave a slow nod, "I do feel it," He said, "I know you're right. But, I doubt we'll ever meet."

"Never say never, my friend," Rowan winked, "it's bad luck." He felt warmth on his face, "Well I guess I'd better be going. It's almost morning for me." He waved to Azure, "I'll see you sometime in the future, take care." Using his astral projection the wolf Faunus phased through the wall and out of the dragon Faunus' dreams.

Azure held this extraordinary encounter in his mind for years, "And now Rowan's been possessed by the same force that Whitemane, Aquios, and Phoena locked away thousands of years ago." Azure said as he walked through the passage from the communications chamber, "Telephe's already at Beacon, but Phoena's powers alone won't be enough to bring that monster down. But I'm still untrained in combat at that level."

"That's what you'll do at Beacon, dragon boy." Azure turned to see a face he hadn't seen since his dream three years ago. It was Rowan, in a mirror, "Now listen up," The wolf said, "I can't hold this form for very long. Fending off Wendigo is taking every ounce of strength I have right now." Azure nodded, "Good to see you understand, now I need you to put your hand on this mirror. I'll send you some knowledge that can help you and the others once my father's plan commences." Azure was about to protest, "No time for questions, I'll explain when Wendigo pukes me out in a few days and I've had time to rest. Just touch the mirror." Azure did as he was bid. As soon as his hand touched the glass, he felt a small headache start to develop, and then it subsided. The dragon Faunus breathed hard as he stepped back from the mirror, "Whew," Rowan huffed, "I've gotta go, my focus is starting to wane. Just pass that information on to my father. All you need to do is mention it to him. He'll know what to do if you mention it was from me." As the wolf Faunus faded he stated, "I'm counting on you."

Azure could barely understand what happened, but the thoughts Rowan implanted in the dragon Faunus' head made it a little bit clear. It was a progress report, telepathic in nature. It gave him purpose, something he could do to help. "Right," He mumbled to himself, "I have to get ready."

* * *

A dragon's birthright: Some believe it to be relaxing on a hoard of treasure acquired over centuries, even millennia of robbing from some lesser race that was considered prey. Others believe the birthright is to inherit wisdom through lengthy set of convoluted rituals and series of tasks that would make sense after they were all completed in some inexplicably complicated order. For the dragon Faunus, Azure Aquio, it was a bit different. Like Rowan Whitemane and Telephe Phoen, Azure was born with a spiritual link to one of three great beasts. This connection came from their bloodline inheritance. Rowan's inheritance allowed him to call forth a blinding snow storm, while Telephe's inheritance allowed her to conjure a massive firestorm that engulfed her opponents. According to the legends of Azure's family, his inheritance allowed him to summon incredible powerful lightning storms. However, one thing that separated the teenaged dragon Faunus from his older brethren in destiny wasn't only his age and experience in non-simulated combat, it was the fact that he'd yet to unlock his inherited power.

Usually, a bloodline inheritance was unlocked when the Faunus linked with it faced a monumental task that they needed to overcome on their own. Rowan's task would come in the form of overcoming intense grief from his mother's passing. Telephe's task came when she was still little and needed to become stronger before she became a huntress. Azure's task had yet to happen.

There was no way to force the task upon the young dragon Faunus, it had to come gradually. But that was what frustrated him to no end. He meditated and felt a huge connection with Aquios and a sibling relationship with Rowan and Telephe. To Telephe, Azure was a younger brother whom she wished to help shape into an incredible huntsman. Rowan on the other hand was a person that Azure knew little about. The dragon Faunus had met Redwood Whitemane when he was still young. Memories of their encounter were foggy at best. All Azure knew was that Redwood was a Faunus who'd experienced everything imaginable in a person's life. The joy of love, the pain of loss, and now… the fear of helplessness and the determination to strive toward the impossible, Redwood's life had dealt cruel hand that the wolf Faunus needed to handle.

"Azure, my son," Kaiyo called, "make sure you pack for at least seven days or so."

"I will father," Azure said. He thought about the situation looming in his future. He saw visions of Rowan fighting against a monster that wanted to end everything. He thought of the pain his friends and family must be going through. He could barely fathom the pain that Weiss Schnee, the girl the wolf Faunus had fallen in love with, was going through right now. And somewhere, deep in his heart, in his soul… he felt something. A small spark, faint but bright, small yet warm, could it be… Azure had no time to ponder upon this feeling that sent crackling waves of energy through every fiber of his being.

The dragon Faunus had a promise to keep, a mission to complete… he had a friend who needed saving. "Hold on as long as you can, Rowan," He muttered to himself, "I've got a promise that needs to be fulfilled, and I'm not about to go back on it."


	37. An Heiress' Prayer

Weiss Schnee lay in her hospital bed. She stared silently at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. She felt a knot tightening in her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. _Why,_ She asked herself, _why did _I _have to be punished for _his_ mistakes. _She curled her hand into a weak fist clutching the thin sheets as tightly as her battered body would allow. The thought that she was unable to help Rowan, who'd saved her many times in her life by willingly putting himself in harm's way. The kidnapping attempt on the heiress when they were twelve, the near fatal run in with the Blight, the fight against Ol' Greyback that should have killed both of them, and most recently the rescue made by both Rowan and Cypress from the infamous White Fang group.

It was the middle of the night, the only person in the room with Weiss was Baltus, the Whitemane family pet. Weiss had woken up from the effects of the pain killers that Redwood had given her earlier that day. The soreness had all but faded away by now, but the emotional pain was keeping her awake. The feeling of Baltus' cold, wet nose work its way under her arm snapped Weiss out of her dread induced stupor. She lifted herself and hugged the hybrid wolf, "I wish there was something I could do," She said, "I hate that I got myself in this condition." Baltus whined and nuzzled the heiress.

Weiss pulled out of the hug and winced as she reached up and scratched Baltus on his head. "Thanks Baltus," She said, "I needed that." The wolf hybrid yawned and lowered itself onto the floor facing the door and watched it intensely. Weiss lowered her down, wincing from the soreness. The hug was just what she needed to help settle her nerves. She felt her eyes closing as she welcomed the gentle lull of slumber.

* * *

In her sleep, Weiss awakened in a cozy looking room in a rustic feeling house. She looked around and saw a pair of pink eyes looking at her along with two pairs of silver eyes. They belonged to Rowan's mother, Cherry Blossom, Ruby Rose, and Ruby's mother Summer Rose. "Hey Weiss," Ruby said shyly.

"Ruby," The heiress inquired, "what're you doing in my dream?"

"She came to me," Cherry replied, "and brought Summer with her."

"And why are you all here?" Weiss reiterated.

"Well," Ruby said sheepishly, "I wouldn't be much of a teammate or team leader if I didn't come visit you. And you were with your mom all day…"

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said accusingly, "if you wanted to come and visit me, my mother would have been alright with it. So tomorrow, you are to come to my room and spend at least an hour with me."

"But, what if…" Ruby hesitated.

"No 'buts' or 'what ifs,' you dolt," Weiss said, "I'm sure my mother will get along with you. I assure you that she's not as strict on discipline and poise as my father is. She's more like an older version of Winter with shorter hair."

"So she hasn't changed since I last saw her, eh?" Summer asked. Weiss and Ruby looked at her, "Yes, I met Engel on a mission when I was a few years older than you, Weiss. She was a little proud and over-zealous at times, but when I got to know her, she was the sweetest woman I knew. Well, aside from Raven."

"I'd rather spend a day with Engel than Raven anytime." Cherry said, "Honestly, would it have killed her to be even half the mother you were to poor Yang?"

"Raven was always one to go against the way things were," Summer said.

"Even after all these years, you defend her." Cherry scoffed, "I'd knock some sense into that rock head of hers if I were still alive."

Weiss looked to Ruby, "Now I see where you get your mindset to see the good in everyone," She said.

Cherry sighed, "If I hadn't always been on opposing sides of an argument with Raven I'd be the same as you, Summer. You were always a good friend, eager to lend a hand, shy and soft spoken…"

"Again, I see where you get it, Ruby." Weiss said.

"… Then there was Tai and Qrow…" Cherry added.

"Qrow with his angst, and Tai with his morality, and both of them with their competitive nature," Cherry flicked one of her ears in annoyance. "These days I hear Qrow can't do much of anything without unscrewing that flask of his and knocking bag a swig of alcohol. And don't get me started on his crude nature around tavern keepers with a skirt length that rivaled Raven's tolerance for blissful ignorance."

"He wasn't that bad with me," Summer flushed, "Besides, we didn't come here to bicker, we came to visit my daughter's teammate and your future daughter in-law."

Weiss blushed a deep red, "R-Rowan and I j-just st-t-tarted dating. W-W-We're not ready f-for marriage j-j-just yet." She stammered out of embarrassment.

Ruby hugged her teammate, "Mom stop embarrassing my teammate."

"You're one to talk, Ruby," Weiss said, "Before you ask, think back to our first day at Beacon."

Ruby blushed, "How many times do I need to say I'm sorry in order for you to stop bringing that up?"

Weiss smirked obnoxiously, "Try never, that's what future sisters in-law do," She winked. This time Ruby blushed, "Don't think I'm not going to ever let you live that down." She hugged the huntress in red gently, "But I promise not to hold it over your head constantly. After all, right now you're actually cheering me up."

Ruby chortled childishly and mumbled something that no one could make heads or tails of. But Weiss didn't particularly care. Her friend was doing something nice for her and she appreciated that. She tried not to move around too much as she still felt weak in the Dream Realm. "Okay," Ruby chuckled, "never expected to see this side of you, Weiss. It's so much… less Weiss-y than I'm used to." The heiress shot the scythe wielder a look, "Not that I don't like seeing it. I mean we all have that secret side that we never really show. And no, I'm not showing you mine."

"I wasn't going to ask for you to, Ruby," Weiss said, "believe it or not I respect you too much to bring you that far out of your comfort zone."

"There's that bit of Engel," Cherry said, "regality meshed with kindness and restraint. If only Grau would learn that, I wouldn't have shot him so many dirty looks when we were younger."

Summer laughed, "I guess Engel rubbed off that much on you, Cherry."

The wolf mother smiled, "I suppose she did, Summer."

Ruby smiled again, "I'm glad the four of us did this tonight," She said, "I mean I wish it could all be happening in the real world. But it's better than not having it happen at all."

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's hand, "You're absolutely right, Ruby. And again, thank you."

The sound of Ruby's alarm clock rang in the scythe wielder's ears, "Looks like I'll be seeing you in a little bit anyway."

"Don't you, Blake, and Yang have classes today?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin's decision on this whole thing is to post-pone all classes until the incident Cy and Rowan rescued you from is completely over." Ruby said, "We're going to rescue Rowan, no matter what."

Weiss hugged Ruby again, "I sincerely hope you do manage to save him, Ruby. If not for me, for his family's sake, save him from whatever is doing such horrendous things."

Ruby's face changed to a mask of seriousness, "I won't let you down, Weiss."

The heiress noticed a spark in the younger student's silver eyes, it made her feel more at ease. "When I'm better, I promise I'll lend a hand in whatever way I can."

Ruby giggled, "There's the Weiss Schnee I know and love, my BFF."

Weiss turned her head away from her partner, "No," She said, "BFSF. Best Future Sister Forever."

Ruby clenched her fist, "Get better Weiss," She said, "I'll be right there in a few minutes with Yang and Blake."

* * *

The Dream Realm, along with Summer and Cherry's spirits faded as Weiss awakened. There was a knock on the door to her hospital room, "Who is it," She asked. Baltus sprang to his feet. The hair on the wolf-hybrid's back bristled. He tucked his tail between his hind legs. His muzzle had twisted into a menacing snarl, his sharp teeth borne and ready to attack. His eyes were ablaze with fury that took the form of an angry growl that reverberated through the room. The door opened revealing the White Fang Lieutenant. Weiss' eyes went wide with fear causing Baltus to bark at the intimidating figure.

"I see you managed to survive your endeavor, filth," The masked Faunus said.

"Just as I see you deliberately thought you could slip out of your leader's room," Stated a voice from behind the figure, "and after you said you wouldn't. The Lieutenant turned around to see Redwood shooting him a less than comforting steel blue glare. "Honestly, you didn't think I wouldn't be by my patient's room first thing in the morning to check her progress. Did you?"

In spite of the Lieutenant's size advantage on the red-haired wolf Faunus, there was something about the steel blue glow in Redwood's eyes that set the masked Faunus in a state of helplessness. A feeling the giant took no enjoyment in. Despite the numbness that clutched his chest, he hastily ran back to Adam's room. Redwood sighed heavily and shook his head, "Young people these days, always so frustratingly impulsive." He muttered to himself. His gaze shifted to Weiss and softened, "No need to worry about that big fool anymore, Weiss."

The heiress and Baltus both calmed down. The wolf-hybrid took up his post at the foot of Weiss' hospital bed facing the door. "Thank you, Mr. Whitemane," Weiss said.

"Baltus could have taken that push over," Redwood said, "He's an alpha after all."

"How do you domesticate an alpha?" Weiss asked.

"Mutual respect," Redwood stated patting the animal on the head, "an alpha will bond with you if you treat them with the respect that you would give to your equal. And never lie to them." He grabbed his tools and started giving the heiress a regular checkup. There was nothing wrong with her, much to their mutual relief. There came a knock at the door, "Good morning Ruby and Cypress," Redwood said.

"How'd you know it was us?" Ruby asked.

"The smell of strawberries on your breath and the cedar and daffodil bath soaps that my son uses," Redwood said sniffing the air, "If you're here to see Weiss, I just finished her checkup. Her condition has definitely improved since yesterday. But, go easy on her. She's still a little too sore for major physical contact."

Ruby walked into the room and Weiss pushed herself up and drew the huntress in red in for a hug. "BFSF," The heiress sister softly with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, "Thanks for coming, Ruby."

"I made a promise, Weiss," The scythe wielder replied, "I never go back on my promises to those closest to me."

There was another knock on the door. Weiss looked up and saw the smiling faces of Blake and Yang. The two girls walked in as Ruby stepped back, "Hey Weiss," Yang said gently hugging the heiress, "You're looking rested today."

"Seeing as I was battered and bruised to the point of nearly giving in to the final moments of my young life," Weiss sighed as she hugged Yang as tightly as her sore body would allow, "I'm doing just as well as I can, thank you Yang."

Yang's big sister instincts kicked in. She could tell Weiss was still hurting on the inside and rubbed the heiress' back. The motion helped Weiss let go of all inhibitions as she wept silently into the blonde's shoulder. Yang felt her friend shake in her misery. It reminded the blonde of when Ruby had a bad dream about Summer after she passed away. "It's okay, Weiss," Yang said, "I know it hurts, someone like you doesn't deserve to have gone through that experience." Weiss mumbled something that Yang could barely make out, "What?"

Weiss slowly pulled away and giggled as she wiped tears from her eyes, "I said, I should be the one giving that kind of speech to one of the four of you," She sniffled, "I'm the oldest after all."

"Well age is only a number, Ice – sorry I mean Weiss," Yang stopped herself so as not to through salt on a wound out of respect for the not present wolf Faunus, "It comes down to who needed to grow up the most. So far, I think that would be me."

"Actually, I think that would be Cypress," Blake said, "He may be the youngest boy in the family, but he did save his baby sister and Weiss from the White Fang. All in the span of twenty four hours, I might add."

"I also stayed with both to make sure no one tried anything dumb." Cy added, "I growled at that masked creep when they brought in that red haired bully who nearly killed Ashe."

"He nearly made a move toward me before you all showed up," Weiss said, "Thank goodness Baltus was here." The wolf-hybrid barked making Blake jump a bit, "Oh calm down, Blake, he's not going to hurt you. He's been here for weeks and hasn't done anything to you except maybe curl up near you while you were reading. You were more jumpy around Zwei anyway, and he's a tiny little dog."

Blake shot the blonde an unamused look but shrugged the comment. She walked over and hugged Weiss, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Weiss smiled, "I'm just glad you're not like them. You do fight, but you fight for the right reasons. You don't want to lord yourself over broken humans like me…"

"Weiss, it'll take more than a beating from those insensitive jerks to break you." Blake said with a smile, "You sacrificed yourself for the life of two small Faunus children." She pulled back from the hug, "You're better than they are, and a noble act like that may just make them rethink trying to go against someone of that level of fortitude again."

Weiss smiled and shook from a chuckle, "Thank you, Blake," She said, "Coming from a former White Fang member like you who wants true peace that means a lot."

"I mean every word of it Weiss." Blake nodded.

There was another knock at the door, "Is this a good time for me to come by, sweetheart?" It was Weiss' mother, Engel, "I didn't know you'd have visitors so early."

"Whoops, sorry ma'am," Yang said, "We didn't expect anyone else to visit Weiss this morning." She paused, "Sorry again, but who are you exactly?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at Yang's question, "Fellow members of Team RWBY, allow me to introduce Mrs. Engel Schnee," She said, "Mother to both my sister and I."

Yang's eyes widened, "Well, I can certainly see where you and Winter got your looks from."

Cypress looked to Weiss, "Oh, and mother," The heiress added, "This is Cypress Whitemane, one of the two boys who saved me."

Cy gave a humble wave, "Th-there's really no need for any sort of thanks, my big brother's the one who fought that jerky bull Faunus while I carried Weiss out of that building."

Blake and Yang gave Engel some room, "We'll be outside in the waiting area, guys. Don't want Weiss' room getting over crowded, ya know?"

"I'm sure we'll talk later," Engel smiled, "It was nice meeting you and your Faunus teammate."

Blake froze, "You know?"

Engel chuckled, "Anyone with such beautiful amber colored eyes must be a dragon, a manner of bird, or a black cat Faunus. Judging by the bow and black and white color scheme, I'd say you're hiding a pair of lovely black ears under that bow."

"You're taking that fact amazingly well." Yang said.

Engel's eyes looked to the floor, "When I was a little girl, my best friend was a tigress Faunus. We did everything together, helped others regardless of species, she was even my lady in waiting at mine and Grau's wedding."

"What happened to her?" Blake asked.

Engel looked to the cat Faunus, "She was badly injured in a White Fang attack two years ago." She said, "Poor Lillee barely survived. She lost her leg, and nearly lost her life."

"Would you think any differently if I told you I was once part of the White Fang?" Blake asked. Engel's eyes widened a bit, "But I left when I couldn't stand to see the horrible course of action that they were taking in order to achieve their goal. They weren't aiming for peace anymore, they wanted bloodshed and genocide."

Engel walked forward and hugged Blake, "I'm so sorry you had to go through such things." She said, "I can only imagine how hard it was for you in the last five years of working for them. Seeing them go from people wanting to do the right thing and becoming misguided people who'd lost their way. I've seen it happen before, those like you end up leaving after a while. Those who become enraged as their delusions take hold of their logic and twist them into the very things they wanted to rise above."

Weiss Blake pulled back, "Thank you Mrs. Schnee." She smiled, "I'm glad to see that Weiss isn't the only one who now shares an understanding of what I've been through."

Engel smiled and pulled back, "Unlike Grau, I've been all for the equality of Faunus since I saw the painful experience the Faunus workers in the mines of our family's company. When I heard from a member of the SDC board of directors that Weiss was requesting for the release of one of the workers for medical reasons, I felt my heart swell with joy."

Blake smiled, "I can say that while Weiss and I had a rocky start as friends… she and I have gotten past the fact that I once aligned myself with a now psychotic…"

"Think nothing of it, Blake." Engel said, "Now, I believe you were going to help keep this room from becoming overcrowded."

Blake took some comfort in the fact that Engel was tactful in reminding her of what she'd set out to do. "Weiss, I hope you recover soon," The cat Faunus said, "For Rowan's sake."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you, Blake. That does mean a lot."

As Blake and Yang exited the room, Engel turned to face the room's remaining occupants. Her gaze settled on Ruby, specifically her silver eyes. "You remind me of someone, young lady."

Ruby smiled, "Was this person's name Summer Rose?" She asked timidly.

Engel smiled and nodded, "Yes it was. She was only a few years older than I. I remember she wore a white hood and cape with black clothing underneath. But she had silver eyes, a rare trait and in a way a quality seated in legend. Do you know the story behind silver eyed warriors?" Ruby shook her head, "I'll tell you in a moment. That is, if you'd like to hear." Ruby nodded. Engel stepped forward and sat on the side of Weiss' bed, "How are you feeling today, snowflake?" She asked.

Weiss winced a little as she sat up and hugged her mother, "I'm doing better after a good night's sleep last night."

Engel smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." She looked to the foot of the bed at Baltus' tail, "Did Baltus keep you company?"

Weiss nodded, "He did, actually." Then she looked at her partner, "Mother, I'd like to formally introduce you to my teammate and leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose."

Ruby was a little shocked, thinking quickly she tried to be as formal as she could, "It is… er… an honor to meet you… uh… mi-milady." She curtsied but lost her balance and flailed her arms in an attempt to keep her balance. When she regained her footing she scratched her head and chuckled nervously.

Engel chuckled in mirth at Ruby's attempt, "If it's all the same… heehee, I'd prefer you not go too far out of your way to try fitting in with me, Ruby." She smiled and turned her head to see a young boy with wolf ears and strawberry blonde hair, "You must be Cypress, the boy who saved Weiss."

Cy nodded, "Yes ma'am, I got her out of the White Fang's hideout while…" His ears lowered in sadness, "… while Rowan sacrificed himself to get us enough time to get Weiss here."

Engel smiled empathetically, "Just because he's not present doesn't mean you should give up hope." She said, "I'm certain that Rowan's going to be alright. Redwood did tell me that Rowan saved Weiss when they were children."

"Technically, they're still children," Cy said.

Engel laughed, "I suppose you're right, but no matter what happens, Weiss will always be one of my precious daughters."

Weiss hugged her mother again, "And you'll always be my mother," she smiled.

Cypress sighed, "Things like this make me miss my mom."

Engel patted the bed, "I'm sure Cherry would be proud of how brave you were at saving my Weiss' life. I can't thank you enough, Cypress."

Cy took a seat next to Engel, "I wish I could have done more. I mean it wasn't very easy focusing while phasing through walls with Weiss on my back."

"What do you mean, Cypress?" Engel asked.

"If I only had to phase myself through a wall, then it wouldn't have been a problem." The wolf boy replied, "But if I'm phasing myself and someone else, I have to focus a lot harder to make sure I don't get them killed. That's why I was so tired when you visited me after Weiss surrendered."

"Were you tired after you got Weiss here to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"I was too scared and a bit…" Cy paused, "… I don't know, I think a little wired. Either that or I felt Wendigo taking over my brother."

Ruby gasped as she remembered seeing Rowan's face behind the lengthened hair. The glowing red eyes that were once emerald green seemed like they were staring right through long, gnarled, white hair coupled with the withered features terrified the scythe wielder. "Hurgh," She shivered, "please don't remind me of that. I got the most direct look at his face. It was too scary for words."

Weiss looked confused at her partner, "What did Rowan look like when you saw him, Ruby?" She asked, "So far I only know he was possessed."

Ruby took out her scroll, "Umbra did manage to get a picture from his point of view," She brought up the picture on her scroll.

Weiss held out her hand and accepted her friend's scroll. The withered form of the young man she loved resembling a creature from some morbid nightmare. She looked into its eyes and saw no trace of Rowan. In the Dream Realm the night before she also noticed that she couldn't feel the warmth of Rowan's presence. Weiss swiped to the next picture. It was of the same entity perched on Jaune's collapsible shield. The look of fear on the blonde's face seemed to not even entice the creature, almost like it was feeding upon the palpable presence of the emotion. Weiss slowly handed her teammate the scroll as she lowered her head. Ruby took the scroll and watched as tears started to fall from Weiss eyes, "Why," she asked, "Why?" She fell back onto her pillow.

Her eyes were closed but tears still flowed down her cheeks. She clenched her fists to try and keep herself under control. She was confused. She was sad. She was scared, not just for herself, but for Rowan and her friends. Mostly prominently she was angry. She was angry with herself, but more importantly she was angry at whoever was involved with the White Fang that initially provoked Rowan. She sat up, pulled up the pillow from the head of the bed, folded it in half threw her head forward and screamed into her pillow. She let all her emotional pain burst forth into the pillow. She screamed for herself, she screamed for how foolish the White Fang had been for making her an unwilling pawn in their plan, she screamed for fear at the possibility of seeing Rowan again.

Ruby and Cy frowned at the sight of their friend's emotional distress. They turned to each other and nodded, "We're definitely going to get Rowan back," Ruby said.

"Right," Cy said, "we'll get him back." He looked to Weiss, "Auntie Weiss, we're going to go now. There's something we need to talk about with my Papa and Ivy."

Weiss nodded. Engel looked to them, "I'm not going to ask what you're planning," She said, "but, please honor a mother's wishes and be careful."

Ruby and Cy smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, we kinda promised our mothers that same thing already," Ruby giggled.

Engel was surprised, "What?"

Weiss put her hand on her mother's, "I'll explain," she said, "It happened a few weeks ago. You see, Rowan's semblance is Astral Projection. He actually used it to bring the spirits of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, and his own mother, Cherry Blossom Whitemane, into the minds of their children."

"In a way, it's like they never died," Cy said, "They've actually helped a lot so far. Ruby and I shared our first dance with them watching."

Engel smiled, "Would it be possible for you to tell them I said thank you for everything that they did?"

Cy nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Weiss looked to her mother, "That reminds me. How long are you here for?"

Engel took her daughter's hand, "I'm here for as long as I'm needed, my snowflake. I asked my assistant to inform the companies as to my whereabouts and the reason for my absence. You'd be surprised the positive feedback I received from everyone."

"With a positive appeal from the public, 's no wonder they'd be respondin' in such a way, so it is." The group turned to see a young rabbit Faunus with pale skin, red eyes and white hair sitting in a wheelchair at the door. She wore a simple white floral print dress and mint green slippers, "Would ye mind if I came in?"

Engel smiled, "Not at all… Miss?"

The Faunus smiled as she wheeled herself into the room, "O'Carol, Nóinín O'Carol. I used to work in yer husband's dust mine. But I believe it's yer daughter there I should be thankin'."

Weiss smiled, "I'm glad I could help _someone _without any negative repercussions."

"I'll be guessin' 'twas the White Fang that put ye in yer sorry state," Nóinín said, "Don't be lettin' those overzealous, misguided children's actions put ye down, darlin'." The albino Faunus smiled, "Ye just need to find the courage to beat 'em." She looked at the clock, "Whoop, me time fer exercisin's nearly up. I'll be goin' now, so I will. But I promise ye, darlin', I'll be back, that I will." The albino Faunus wheeled herself out of the room and down the hall.

Weiss felt more at ease. To receive uplifting words from a Faunus who had suffered a life threatening medical mishap in the mines filled the heiress with relief. She knew then that she had done something right.

There was a sudden commotion in the hallway, "Why don't ye where ye're goin' ye mask wearin' brute!"

"Show some respect, woman." A deep voice bellowed, "You're the one who bumped into me."

"Respect fer a gargantuan hoodlum with a soul so horrifically ugly that he has to restort to hidin' behind a Grimm mask?" Weiss figured it was Nóinín arguing with the White Fang Lieutenant. What surprised the heiress the most was that in spite of the albino's rabbit nature, she held her ground like a wolverine or badger Faunus and talked down to someone who physically dwarfed her in stature, "Sure an' that'll be the day. In a Boarbatusk's eye."

"Hmph, it you weren't in a wheelchair..." The Lieutenant was cut off.

"Just because I'm in this wheelchair doesn't mean I won't blister yer backside like yer mother should've!" Nóinín growled, "Now get outta me way afore I'm showin' ye how well a dust miner's arms can do to the like ye, wheelchair be damned."

Engel gasped, "Goodness, such a sweet young lady and she just threatened that person like that."

But Nóinín had another lashing ready, "It's buffoons like yerself thatcs given Faunus like meself a bad name, so it is."

"Insolent girl!" Lieutenant growled back.

"Go boil yer head with yas, ye great bellowin' brute!" Nóinín snapped.

Weiss couldn't help but find herself laughing at the abundance of raw fighting spirit in the albino rabbit Faunus' personality. "Weiss," Ruby said getting ready to head out with Cy in tow, "you get your rest, we'll be back. And in the mean time, my mom always said that prayer for those you care for never hurt."

Weiss smiled, "I'll take that into serious consideration, Ruby. Thank you. Now go save my wolf in the way only you can."

Ruby smiled,"I won't go back on my promise." She said, "I'm going to help get Rowan back no matter what."

Weiss waved to the pair as they walked out of the room. Engel looked to her daughter, "Should we both try that prayer?" She asked, "It couldn't hurt to give it a shot."

Weiss looked back at her mother, "I suppose you're right," She said, "Even though Ruby Rose has some… odd mannerisms and a plethora of childish ideas, she does succeed in amazing me. I mean she can be hyperactive and hyper-tentative. I used to think that her speed would make her sloppy, but now that I've had time to observe them in action… I still question what her motives of doing some of the things she does. But, somehow, her plans always seem to work for the best."

Engel smiled, "Does that mean…"

Weiss smiled and clasped her hands together. She and her mother began their request, "We pray for your guidance in these times of darkness. We ask that you grant our friends on their mission to save one essential to achieving our goal. Watch over our loved ones as they go forth in their endeavors. We ask all this and much more for the sake of Remnant's future. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I do apologize for nearly a month of nothing as far as content. Life has happened, steps forward have been made, and I've had another bout of the dreaded writer's block. It's just this sort of chapter was bound to happen eventually, and I though why not have it on the cusp of what shall be the biggest string of chilling imagery I've ever written.**

**Also, a belated Happy Birthday to the late Monty Oum. I originally planned to do a thing for that day, but like I said, I made steps forward… heh, allusion to his greatest mantra… I guess I did honor him in some way… not gonna ask what, don't want to question his mentality.**

**Anyway, next chapter will focus on the hellish nightmare stalking the streets… and sewers of Vale. That's right, I'm doing a Wendigo chapter. It might include another meeting with Cinder… but there again I may save that for another chapter… ye ne'er know. And for those wondering what accent I gave Nóinín, it's as close to an Irish accent as I can get. I really need to rewatch The Quiet Man.**

**Well, enough late night ramblings. It's Independence Day 2016. No I'm not seeing the new movie… I heard the storyline fell down the tubes. I will, however, watch the original on DVD. So wherever you are today, on July 4****th****, remember to raise a tall glass of your favorite beverage in honor of the events of July 1776 and celebrate in whatever manner you're accustomed to. You've earned it.**

'**Til next time,**

**~Cluny**


	38. Inside the Mind of a Nightmare

The back alleys of Vale, home to homeless victims of life's struggles and proving grounds to the lowest of the cutthroats and criminals on Remnant. For the local Grimm it was usually a buffet, they'd slink through the sewers and rise to the surface or drop in from the rooftops to snap up their prey. Cinder instructed them to take the people that no one would miss or the vagrants to keep themselves under wraps and begrudgingly they accepted their mistress' commands.

Currently, they were unable to hunt. Their reason was a fifteen foot tall humanoid creature with a mane of white hair, branch-like antlers, the ears of a deer, a withered face like a skull, with milky white eyes, and misshapen flesh-rending teeth. Its body was desiccated and thin, with dark brown fur on its forearms and hand and the lower half of its body. Its claws were long and sharp like obsidian blades. Its tongue was like a bullwhip, anything caught in this deadly snare would have their aura drained from their body. This creature of primordial malevolence called itself Wendigo.

The Grimm were terrified of this being because when one of the shadow creatures found itself in the monster's clutches, they were absorbed entirely to feed its insatiable appetite for energy. The creature had grown ever since it hit shadows of Vale. It preyed upon the Grimm and homeless communities in the slums and shadowy alleyways. When it found the opportunity, it picked off the odd criminal and White Fang soldier leaving their withered bodies strewn across the empty streets.

Wendgio mostly glided across roof tops and made its way, unimpeded through the course of the night toward large concentrations of aura in the labyrinth below. The night before had proven to be successful with the aid of the full moon to spread an illusionary spell over a homeless camp near the docks and its trail of desiccated victims went on for a mile or so. When it made it toward a crowded area with armed guards from Atlas, it stopped. Wendigo looked over its shoulder as the sun began to rise and made its way toward a nearby building and lay in wait for the accursed orb set behind the horizon.

Tonight was a better hunt. The Altesean knights were no threat to Wendigo. But it did its best not to drain the electrical energy from too many of them in one sitting. The human soldiers never saw or fell victim to Wendigo's tactics. They were too busy getting the low powered knight robots to the nearest airship to get them checked out. To Wendigo, the night's hunts were nothing more than small game. Its true prey was somewhere secluded, surrounded by her entourage of Grimm. But as much as Wendigo wanted to, it couldn't feast upon her energy yet.

The witch, Cinder Fall, was only halfway ripe by Wendigo's standards. In order to fully become appetizing, Wendigo needed the witch to acquire the full powers of the Fall Maiden. But after observing its prey two nights previous at the abandoned hotel on the Northern end of Vale, dealing with a full powered pyromaniacal witch was not an opponent Wendigo could bring down without nearly being vanquished. No, the best measure of getting what it wanted meant that someone else was going to have to weaken the witch first. Wendigo had just the feeble little bird in mind.

Those plans would need to wait though. The night was young, but it wouldn't matter if Wendigo spent its whole night contemplating events of the future. Sunrise meant it would need to slink back into the shadows and wait impatiently for the night again. It would have resorted to the sewer system, but that would mean its prey would smell it coming.

Tonight was a good night, the night of a Blood Moon. There was something about the Blood Moon that had an effect on the night lives of certain organisms. The criminals were somehow crazier than normal, the insane seemed to be as bad as the Grimm normally were, and the Grimm were exponentially more bold and voracious. For Wendigo, the full moon was so much more than a primordial trigger to bring out even further feral aggression. This benefitted the ancient beast, because although, the moon light gave it less cover of darkness, the moon's position was perfect for one thing. Tonight was the night of a lunar eclipse, when the moon was between the Sun and Remnant. The crimson light from this eclipse provided an odd sort of celestial energy for certain beings, an energy that could only be collected at midnight, when this lunar eclipse was complete.

_We cannot…waste too much time… feasting on cattle… like the mortals… or the Grimm, _Wendigo growled, _the energy… we must collect at midnight… shall set us toward… the next phase… of our evolution. Soon we shall be complete, and this world… shall once again become… our hunting ground._ It had no time to fantasize on future conquest. Wendigo began making its way to the tallest point in Vale, the top of Beacon Academy. _That fool Ozpin, so arrogant is he… to lord himself… over the peak… of mortal civilization, we… shall show him his tragic error._

* * *

Inside Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon Academy, Redwood looked up to the moon with dread. "This is bad," The red haired wolf Faunus said, "I feel Wendigo heading this way."

Glynda Goodwitch stiffened, "What, but why here?"

Redwood turned to the professor, "It's so it can absorb energy from the moon while it's in full eclipse. It's a type of energy only available once every few hundred years it can push it closer to the final stage of its evolution faster than preparations can be finalized for my plan."

"Were you actually staking everything on this risky move without a fallback plan, the whole time?" Ironwood asked.

Redwood looked at the General, "Of course I wasn't, James," he growled, "but I never anticipated lunar perigee to be this soon in Wendigo's evolution cycle."

Ozpin stepped in between the other men, "What exactly is in this energy that is so crucial to Wendigo's power?"

"A special dim light frequency containing all of the darkness collected over the last millennium." Redwood replied.

It was clear to Glynda and Ozpin why the moonlight would be crucial to Wendigo's evolution. All of the darkness collected by the celestial orb would be pulled toward Remnant and Wendigo would need to be at a high enough place to fully absorb the energy. Ozpin looked to Glynda, "Call Qrow," he said.

"Right," Glynda replied.

"Of all the people, why must you resort to him, Oz?" Ironwood inquired in disbelief.

"I know you don't necessarily see eye to eye with him, James," Ozpin said, "but right now, we need all the able bodies we can find. And, intoxicated or not, Qrow has always been reliable when I needed him."

"That dusty old bird is still kicking huh?" Redwood asked.

"That dusty old bird can hear you, ya know." Everyone turned to see a dark haired man with red eyes and five o'clock shadow leaning against the wall. He wore a tattered red cape over a grey and charcoal colored suit. At first appearance, he looked more like a back alley bar fly, but his reputation preceded him. "How've you been, Red? I'm sorry about your kid."

Redwood's look softened a little, "I know he's fighting his hardest to stay on this plain of existence, but for all intents and purposes, thank you Qrow."

"Don't mention it," Qrow said taking a swig from the flask on his hip, "Heh, you're lucky I was in the area tonight."

"I take it you mean the lead you had…" Ozpin began before his subordinate interrupted.

"Lead turned out to be fruitless," Qrow said, "but then I heard about some business involving the White Fang, Redwood's kids, and ol' Grau's heiress. I decided to put out a wire among some sources of mine and headed here as fast as I could." He handed his flask to Redwood, "C'mon you old war dog, this will help your mind be a little more at ease in this situation. Your son's gonna be fine, if he's anything like you and Cherry, he's not gonna be taken quietly by some monster with antlers."

Redwood took the flask and took a swig. The spirit had a strong burn to it all the way down, "Now I remember why I never started drinking in the first place." The wolf Faunus coughed as he handed the flask back to Qrow.

"I'd ask why," Qrow chuckled, "but I remembered what Cherry was like. She was a tough woman, and she brought out the best in you, Red. She and I never saw eye to eye, but I could tell she knew I respected her for her 'take no crap,' attitude."

Redwood laughed to himself, "She hated Raven a bit more," he coughed from the burn of the spirit he'd downed earlier.

Qrow smiled, "Yeah," he looked over his shoulder, "but they both hated you, Ironwood."

Ironwood sighed, "I remember that Raven hated me more than Cherry did."

"She did," Qrow said, "but Cherry was the more accepting of the two. She saw that you were only doing something stupid like taking control of a kingdom _and_ a military force at the same time."

"Whereas Raven thought you were overly ambitious and arrogant for such an act." Redwood said.

Ozpin poured coffee into his mug and set the pot back onto his desk. "I believe this is a coversation for another time, gentlemen." He stated taking a sip from his mug.

"Oz is right," Ironwood said, "tonight, the students must be on guard. This Wendigo creature will be tough to hold off, but I feel like this task set before us can be completed if we use everyone's combined strength to beat it."

Glynda stepped in front of the general, "Absolutely not," She protested, "they may be ready to face small hordes of Grimm with the assistance of a professor, but they're by no means ready to face anything of this magnitude."

"Goodwitch has a point, Ironwood," Qrow said, "my nieces aren't ready to hold their own against an aura draining beast that can make sport of a Goliath."

"I propose we take on this challenge carefully for the sake of the students." Ozpin said, "For now we'll only use them for light scouting, if they catch sight of Wendigo they're to fall back immediately."

"I'll let Oobleck and Port know as well," Glynda said pulling out her scroll.

"I'll wake Sycamore and Ivy, too." Redwood added, "We're not about to let this thing get to the top of this tower without a fight."

* * *

Wendigo ran through the woods at blinding speeds. Its target was well beyond guarding. Nothing could get in its way, no matter if it was a human, a Faunus, or a creature Grimm. Ahead it could feel the presence of several signatures, all light snacks for it at this point. Several of these energy signatures were not living, they were mechanical. As much as Wendigo enjoyed an easy meal of electric dust energy, there was hardly any sport in killing a fragile machine easily two-thirds of its size.

Besides, the moon was just now starting to darken as it fell into Remnant's shadow. In a couple of short hours, the actions taken by the mortals would mean nothing. _Their attempts... to keep me at bay... will be in vain. Now for... the true fun... to begin, it's feeding time._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this being a short chapter that ended on a cliffhanger. I have had a bad case of writer's block plus I've been in training for an obstacle course challenge and have been exhausted. Next chapter will be longer. Also I hope you guys like that I brought Qrow Branwen in, and yes, Raven will be in a combat scene in a future chapter. Not sure if I'll be bringing in Taiyang yet since I know very little about him.**

**The next chapter, Blood Moon Blitzkrieg, will be up two weeks from now, either Sunday evening or Monday (unspecified time).**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**

'**Til next we meet,**

**~Cluny**


	39. Blood Moon Blitzkrieg Pt1

The night of a blood moon, a night that comes along once every few hundred years. A powerful culmination of evil was released. This energy came from every Grimm, natural disaster, act of negligence or defiance of authority, and spark of rebellion brought out by a nefarious organization. As long as there was hate and evil on Remnant, this energy would exist.

The Atlesean sentries were placed five kilometers outside of the Beacon campus. Between each sentry was a squad of ten Atlesean knights. Between the school and the outer ring of security was a ring of twenty-six Atlesean Paladin mechs. Lining the walls of the school was every able bodied student, ready to defend their school.

Ruby Rose had her sniper rifle pointed into the dark forest, "Rubes," Yang asked, "why are you pointing that way? You can't really see anything in those shadows."

"Call it a feeling, Yang." Ruby said.

"Nice to see some of my training stayed with ya, kid," Ruby looked next to her and saw Qrow with his great sword swung over his shoulder.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby smiled, "what're you doing here?"

"Ozpin needed some help," Qrow said taking a swig from his flask, "and I was in this neck of the woods, so I thought why stand back when a friend has his head in the noose when he's been just that, a friend. I know I'm not much for sentimental garbage, but Ozpin and I have a friendship and a bond of loyalty."

"Sort of like me with Ruby," Orow and the others looked to see young Cypress Whitemane coming over to join them, "Or my brother, Rowan, and Weiss."

"Cy, what're you doing out here?" Yang asked, "You should be asleep."

"He's got me to back 'im up, Yang," Sycamore said coming up behind the strawberry blonde wolf Faunus. He looked at Qrow and shot him a two-finger salute, "Qrow."

Qrow was about to return the gesture when shots started ringing out. The veteran huntsman grabbed his scroll, "Qrow to all outer squads, what in Oum's name was that?"

The comm-feeds began crackling to life, _*Squad Bravo here, target sighted, I repeat, target has been sighted.*_

_*Negative, this is Squad Echo,* _Another feed buzzed to life, _*We have a visual on the target.*_

_*Belay that, this Squad Delta,* _A third frequency broadcasted, _*We have movement on the eastern border!*_

_*This is Redwood,*_ Redwood said over the com-link frequencies, _*do __**not**__ move from your posts. Right now it's just going to toy with you. Don't become part of its sick game. Paladin units, set long range scanners to maximum distance, any movement that is detected between the forest and what is observed by the human guards must be monitored. Knight units, set your visual detection for heat and look for anything below current temperature. Soldiers, only fire two second bursts, it's imperative that conserve ammunition and avoid friendly fire.*_

_*Aye sir!* _Said the Altesean troops over the com-links.

_Child's play,_ Wendigo growled, _all of these… fools are green. We could make… quick work of them… effortlessly._ It circled the perimeter once and then took to a defensive route.

When Wendigo jumped and leapt over the defensive line of soldiers and knights, it drew the attention of the soldiers and Atlesean Knights in the vicinity and avoided a storm of gun fire. "This is Squad Romeo," The soldier in that area said, "We've spotted the target, it's headed toward Paladin Quebec now."

_*Copy that,*_ Ironwood said over the com-link, _*Paladin Quebec, prepare to engage!*_

_*Affirmative,*_ The mech said in a deep electronic voice. It launched an array of miniature recon drones into the air surrounding it, _*Acquiring target.* _The drones scanned the area using reversed infrared detection. The drones looked found the creature twenty meters to its right, _*Target acquired.*_ Turning to the right, it raised an arm-mounted long range weapon and took aim just ahead of its target, _*Firing main cannon.*_

* * *

Wendigo tore through the foliage in front of it. The beam fired from the Paladin busted through a tree and hit the creature right in the middle of the right shoulder blade. It was about to recover when a second beam lanced its way through the mist and caught it right in the middle of the sternum. The succession of the blast combined with Wendigo's loss of balance and the force behind it was enough to knock the creature back-first into a tree. Each energy round had enough force to kill a Goliath if it hit the weak point right behind the base of the head. Wendigo, however, was not a Goliath. It shrugged off the two-pronged attack like it was nothing. _Enough only to momentarily… slow us down,_ It looked to the sky. The blood moon was a quarter of the way through completion. _It won't make any difference. Our goal… is so close at hand._

Wendigo kicked off toward the campus. It did its best to avoid the beam attacks from the Paladins. One such attack caught the beast in the leg. It shrugged off the hit and caught itself, pivoted and sprinted into a new obstacle. It tilted its head up toward the sky and found the sky filled with bullheads, new robot soldiers dubbed the Atlesean Valkyries, and an Atlesean flagship. The forest was soon alight with various dust rounds and gunfire.

_*All units be cautious of the surrounding forests.* _Ozpin said, _*Wendigo has the ability to summon an army if need be.*_

As if on cue, Wendigo's white eyes glowed blood red. The forest air suddenly grew colder, and twelve sets of eyes appeared out of the fog. _Come children, _Wendigo growled as its small pack of dire wolves emerged to aid their master, _Join your master. The evening shall… be bathed… with their screams._

* * *

Weiss was sleeping in her hospital bed when suddenly the pitter patter of feet came into her room. Baltus stood alert, something didn't feel right. "Ngh, what is it, Baltus?" The heiress asked as she lifted her sore frame up and was greeted by her sister Winter and little Ashe. "What you two doing out of the Whitemane dorm," She asked, "It's late, you should both be asleep. You should know better, Winter."

"I didn't have much choice, Weiss," The twelve year old Schnee sister said, "Ashe couldn't stop whimpering." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "When I asked her what was bothering her, she said 'the bad thing is coming,' and shivered."

"The 'bad thing,'" Weiss asked. She thought back to the pictures Umbra had taken of the creature perched on Jaune's shield and it all made sense. Ashe was a little girl, but she was still a Whitemane, and the creature possessing Rowan was the family curse. Weiss patted the side of the bed, "Well, I can hear the commotion outside and I'm not about to leave you two unsupervised." A Valkyrie trooper flew by the window. The heiress turned in time to see a pair of burning crimson eyes zip by.

"The bad thing, it's here," Ashe squeaked as she hugged Winter by the legs.

The twelve year old Schnee was terrified, "Wh-what was that?" She stammered in fright.

"Trouble," Weiss said as she struggled to get off the bed.

"Weiss, Mr. Redwood said you need to stay in bed," Winter said.

"I'm not going to sit around while my friends and boyfriend are fighting for their lives." She said standing up, "I'll be going to head to the front of the infirmary to keep that thing out. I may still be a bit battered, but I'm not going to go too far."

"Be careful, Auntie Weiss," Ashe said.

"I'll be okay, Ashe, I promise." Weiss said. She turned to Baltus and looked the wolf-hybrid in the eye and said, "Baltus, sit, stay." She clenched her right fist, crossed it over her heart and pointed to Winter and Ashe, "Guard."

Baltus nodded and took up his post at the foot of the heiress' bed. "Weiss headed to the dresser and opened a drawer containing her clothes and Myrtenaster. She donned her combat clothes and sheathed Myrtenaster. She carefully made her way to the end of the hall. The soreness was crippling, but the heiress' determination kept her going.

She rounded the corner and saw Nóinín wheeling around, "Evenin' darlin'," The albino rabbit girl said, "I thought ye were bed ridden by Mr. Redwood, so I did."

"No time to explain, Nóinín," Weiss replied, "I need you, ngh, to go and watch two girls in my room. One is my little sister, Winter, and one is Mr. Redwood's daughter, Ashe, and his dog, Baltus."

"Sure, 'n' ye're wantin' me to watch 'em in case that bulkin' idiot from the White Fang tries a daft move like kidnappin' them?" Nóinín asked.

"Exactly," Weiss nodded, "I'll be back soon."

"Best take care o' yerself, darlin'," Nóinín said, "for the sake o' yer legacy."

"I'll be fine," Weiss said as she walked carefully down the stairs."

* * *

Wendigo had easily managed to tear through the defenses set in place by Ironwood. It had drawn the attention of the students and lured them away from their posts. Qrow, Teams JNPR, CFVY, PHNX, CRDL, the remaining three members of teams RWBY and WULF and even Cypress were busy trying to keep the fifteen foot energy draining monster from getting to the main tower. Qrow leaped at the monster with his sword in its massive scythe mode ready to knock the creature to the ground. But to the veteran huntsman's dismay, Wendigo grabbed onto the shaft of the long polearm and stopped the weapon dead.

Qrow was sent flying to a spinning kick to the face. His body impacted the side of a building and his scythe nearly cleaved his arm off as Wendigo threw the weapon at its master. As Qrow ducked under his scythe, its blade lodged itself in the wall and came to a stop right over the huntsman's head. "Huh, so that's the Whitemane family curse's power near half-completion." He said dislodging the weapon from the wall while rubbing the side of his head, "I doubt all these kids combined can bring this thing down."

Wendigo was now fighting both Sage and Yatsuhashi. Their great-swords only came within inches of hitting the lanky monster. Coco laid down a suppressing rain of fire on the monster, but its speed was too great. Ruby stayed a safe distance away and took shots at Wendigo, but its speed made it easy to avoid the rounds headed its way. _It's too easy… these children… are too green._ It growled to itself.

"Alright, Ren," Jaune said, "time for our team attack."

'As long as you don't call it Blooming Blade,' Ren signed in protest.

"But… you… I…" Jaune tried to counter protest, "Ugh, fine, then how about Crusading Thorns?"

Ren sighed silently, 'That's as good as it will get, I guess.'

"I promise, there's no way I can think of a cooler sounding name than that." Jaune said drawing Crocea Mors, "Crusading Thorns!"

"Lame," Cardin growled.

"No one asked you, you jerk!" Jaune retorted, "Come on Ren! Let's go!" The two students charged Wendigo. The creature fired icicle shards at them. Jaune raised his shield as Ren leapt into the air and fired on the beast. Wendigo was unfazed by the rounds and lunged to claw Ren. Jaune defended him with his shield. The blow sent him down on his knees as Ren grabbed the knight and got him out of the way of further harm. "Nora, Pyrrha, Lightning Spear!" He called.

'That was actually a good name,' Ren signed with one hand.

"I try," Jaune wheezed as he got to his feet.

Nora fired a barrage of shots from Magnhild while Pyrrha threw Miló with the assistance of an electric dust round. As soon as the spear hit Wendigo, it fired off a successive electric round and was propelled back to the redhead. The shock was immediately followed by the explosives impacted the monster. Wendigo was covered in a cloud of smoke. "Did we get 'im?" Nora asked.

In a blood freezing howl Wendigo burst from the smoke. "Nope," Pyrrha replied.

Cardin and his team all stormed the monster. Russel was back-handed out of the way, Dove was thrashed by the of the same hand that batted Russel, Skye was dealt a hard kick to the stomach, and Cardin was pulled up by the leg and sent soaring into the lake between Vale and the campus grounds.

Yang saw the effortless dismissal of the team, "Wow, I guess Rowan really didn't like Team CRDL at all."

Blake looked at the scene, "True, but you can't blame him, they _were_ jerks." She said dryly.

"Yeah, but Glynda's probably gonna kill us if we don't fight that thing off." The blonde replied.

Blake gave a big sigh. Drawing Gambol Shroud as Yang cocked Ember Celica. "Bumbleby" The amber-eyed huntress shouted. Yang charged at the beast and dealt a hail of fire dust rounds at the monster. As the bullets impacted the monster's skin, it burned intensely. Wendigo yowled in pain as the fire based attacks brought forth pain unimaginable.

"KYAH!" The brawled shouted as her fist impacted the side of its head. The impact fired a large shot at the beast's head. The combined force of the blast and the punch sent it flying toward Blake. "Blake," Yang shouted, "use the red dust. It's weak to red dust attacks!"

The cat Faunus loaded up a magazine of red dust rounds and set up a web of five dust infused shadow clones. Wendigo landed right in the middle of the quintet, which leaped toward it and exploded in a large ball of flame. "That should leave a mark." Blake quipped.

"Oh yeah, we got it," Yang celebrated, "Whoop, whoop!"

Telephe was stunned at the sight. _Could Wendigo _really_ have been by us?_ She asked in her mind. The appearance of a falling snowflake made her look skyward. She gasped, "Yang, Blake, get out of there, now!" She cried.

"Huh?" Yang asked looking up. Wendigo landed on the brawler with its feet pinning her to the ground.

Yang fought to wriggle free but Wendigo held her down by the throat. She activated her semblance, but all the energy inside of her began slipping away from her as the monster's grip on her neck tightened, squeezing the life from her. Yang tried to scream for help as every fiber of her body started to burn. All she could do was lie there and await the embrace of death as her once indomitable strength crawled out of her. _Sssleep~… child~, _Wendigo's disembodied voice hissed as Yang continued to wane, _Soon you will fade~._

A sudden explosion on the monster's back broke its grip from its latest victim. It turned to see the figure of young Cypress Whitemane drawing back on his slingshot, "Leave her alone!" He shouted eyes steel blue with fury. Wendigo lunged forward at the young Faunus just as he let loose a large red crystal that exploded in the beast's mouth. Ruby swooped with her semblance and scooped up the young Faunus. She looked back to see the creature tumble into the fountain behind where Cy'd been standing. Wendigo breathed heavily, clutching its throat. . She sighed heavily when she saw Qrow grab Yang and get her out of harm's way.

Once Ruby had gotten back onto the wall of the school, she set Cy down. "What were you thinking, Cy," She shouted.

"Yang was gonna be killed, Ruby," Cy questioned, "No one else was in position to save her. And… somehow I knew you'd help."

Ruby sighed, "Just don't do anything stupid like that again, okay?" She pleaded, "Could you _please_ not scare me again?"

Cy stood attention, "Only because my Ruby asked me, ma'am." He brought his right arm up, balled his hand into a fist and smacked it against his chest in a salute.

Ruby nodded, "Good," she sighed in relief. She turned back to see Velvet going toe to toe with Wendigo. The rabbit Faunus was hopping around, avoiding Wendigo's attacks. She opened her combat tote and slid it to the side. As she marched toward Wendigo, a holographic projection resembling Coco's mini-gun appeared in her hands. Velvet shot her leader a sideways glance and nodded. Coco smirked and returned the nod as her combat tote unfolded into a mini-gun of devastating power.

Both girls unloaded a curtain of rounds into Wendigo. This made an opening for Sun and Blake to make their move. "Solar Eclipse," They shouted as they charged him. They both created clones. Blake had her shadow clones while Sun had his light based illusion clones. They sent four clones each, Blake's clones hit low while Sun's clones went high. When Wendigo destroyed one of Blake's shadow clones it burst into flames.

Sun's clones kept striking the beast in the head, but they vanished without a trace when they were hit by the razor sharp claws. When all of the clones were dispatched with, Wendigo had gotten a third wind. It was furious, it used some of the energy it syphoned from Yang to heal the burns on its body. It was going to make an attack toward Coco and Velvet, but was stopped by a fireball and a stream of fire, "Hahaha, excellent shot, Barty," The students turned to see Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck entering the fray.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to show up." Qrow said.

"Ozpin is busy assisting with Redwood with important matters concerning this monster." Oobleck said getting ready for another attack, "But he made it clear that we are not to let it reach the top of the tower."

Qrow smirked, "Then I guess we've got our work cut out for us." He readied for Wendigo to make another lunge toward them. It was knocked back by a spiraling blue round of fire dust.

The veteran huntsmen turned to see the triumphant figure of Azurus Azrael approaching, "Sorry I'm so dreadfully late to the party, Peter, my friend," He said clearing his throat and loading another round in to his musket spear, "Had to get Razhul into a safe place, and figured the infirmary was as safe as any. I left him in the care of a young albino Faunus."

"We could use as much help as we can get," Qrow said, "Because this thing isn't gonna give up without anything short of a full scale assault."

"Seeing as how Wendigo has completely broken through Ironwood's defense perimeter," Oobleck said, "not even that would be able to stop Wendigo's rampage."

"Ngh, yes, see your point, Barty." Port said.

Azurus looked and saw the students putting up a fight against Wendigo, "I'd surmise that someone's going to need to fix all of the damage the school sustains." He said clearing his throat.

"That would fall to me," The quartet of huntsmen look to see Glynda Goodwitch marching to them with a less than amused scowl on her face, "I can't decide which annoys me more, the fact that James' perimeter was so easily breached, or that this monster is running amuck on campus."

Qrow looked and saw his niece and Cy taking pot shots at Wendigo from the far wall. He smirked as fire rounds and burn crystals hit their mark. "At least the kids have figured out this thing hates fire," He said optimistically.

Glynda looked and saw Telephe preparing to enter the fray, "I only hope that they're actually slowing it down." She said looking up at the moon which was two thirds of the way in Remnant's shadow. "But by how things are turning out, it looks like it's only playing with them before the moon is fully eclipsed."

Qrow and the others turned their eyes skyward. The scruff-faced huntsman frowned, "Typical of a monster that old," He growled, "it must have filled up on excess aura in the hopes that it would get in some sport before going after its real prize."

"If that is true," Dr. Oobleck said, "We only have a matter of time until we, inevitably, must handle a dire situation involving this creature."

Wendigo backhanded Velvet toward the infirmary entrance. Telephe's eyes began glowing deep blue, as the feathers around her hairline began to glow gold. "Wendigo, your attempt to gain power shall inevitably be a folly."

Wendigo turned her attention to the phoenix Faunus, _You have… awakened, Phoena._ It growled as its tongue flickered, _Our game… shall be… all together… more enjoyable._

Telephe drew two chakrams from her shall, "Then let us dance, beast."


	40. Blood Moon Blitzkrieg Pt2

Weiss had just made it to the entrance of the infirmary where she saw Velvet lying unconscious on the ground. She pushed the door open and drew Myrtenaster. Being careful with her friend, she used a glyph to move the incapacitated rabbit Faunus into the infirmary. She stayed inside the main doors of the building. She looked outside the doors and saw the pale moonlight starting to fade. She ventured out slowly, grunting from the soreness in her still healing wounds, and looked to the sky. She saw the full moon was starting to turn a deep shade of red.

"A lunar eclipse," She said, "was that tonight?" She'd planned on looking at the eclipse with Rowan before all of this had happened. But it was one thing that wouldn't be, especially not with the most recent turn of events. She turned and walked slowly back into the infirmary. "I've got to keep an eye on Velvet," She winced, "I have to do something useful in this mess."

A glow of orange light appeared behind the heiress. She paused only for a minute and continued into the building, "Don't do anything foolish, Weiss," She muttered, "I'm already pushing my limits by being out of bed and down a flight of stairs. Anything more and I'll probably die."

* * *

Telephe had never pushed herself so hard before, aside from the battles in Mistral's various combat tournaments. She could feel the rush of raw fire power from Phoena's presence within her soul. It was no easy feat controlling this much raw firepower. She needed to contain her excitement as the intensity of this surge of power was controlled by her emotional state of mind. The slightest sign of rage and she'd lose herself to the inferno burning within the depths of her soul.

Ruby and the others stood back and watched in awe as Telephe and Wendigo clashed. The seemingly frail frame of the young pyromancer moved around the courtyard of Beacon with the grace of a dancer from a fairy tale with the fury of a wildfire. She threw her chakrams toward Wendigo at such speeds that they appeared to be razor sharp discs of flame. But to their surprise, the young girl was so in control of her actions that the tongues of flame and searing hot winds from the chakrams did not cause the plants and trees to catch fire. There was no banter from either combatant. It was an infernal dance that had been taking place between both of them for thousands of years. A dance in which only the outcome would determine the where the pieces of the next segment of Wendigo's insidious game would fall.

Yang had woken up from her traumatic encounter with Wendigo and was enamored by the sight of Telephe's battle with Wendigo. She struggled to her feet, Ferrina helped up, "Easy there, Fireball," The crimson haired warrior said as she put a medicine pill into Yang's mouth, "You've already fought that thing once. There's no way you'd be lucky enough to survive a brutal attack from it twice in one night."

Yang shivered as the pill filled Yang's taste buds with a bitter taste so strong that she felt like her precious mane of blonde hair would fall out all at once. She felt with both hands for any lose hairs and hugged her long locks. "I thought the worst. Shh it's alright, momma's here." She said worriedly.

Ferrina face palmed and laughed, "You and your hair, Yang," She said.

Yang puffed her cheeks out, "Not funny, Ferrina." She grumbled.

"Oh, here we go," Ruby said under her breath.

"I'll talk to one of the Whitemane siblings and see if they'll be able to change the recipe to taste a bit better." Ferrina said lightheartedly, "Sound good?"

Yang nodded. She looked at Telephe fighting tooth and nail against Wendigo. The beast pinned the phoenix Faunus to the ground and had its mouth open and hissed at her. Telephe took a sharp breath in through the nose and exhaled a stream of flames in Wendigo's gaping maw. The blast of fire propelled Wendigo off of the phoenix Faunus. The horrific monster shrieked in pain as the inside of its mouth burned from the retaliation by Telephe.

The phoenix Faunus took both of her chakrams and threw them at Wendigo following up with a front flip and a double hammer fist. In each of her fists was a small red dust crystal that projected a wave of fire. Wendigo ducked under the chakrams and leaped over the wave of fire. Telephe caught her chakrams and unleashed a x-shaped slash upward toward Wendigo. To her fortune, the ranged attack connected and exploded against Wendigo.

"Wow," Ruby said in awe, "she might just beat this thing."

"I doubt it, kid," Qrow said, "That thing is a culmination of energy and techniques of anyone who's faced it recently. Since it awakened, it's taken down two of the most fearsome fighters in Vale, right?"

"It took down the leader of the White Fang," Blake said, "his semblance absorbs energy from an opponent's attack and sends it back at his opponents with twice the force."

"And it also just absorbed Yang's aura," Qrow said.

"And Yang's semblance makes her stronger the more hits she takes," Ruby added.

Oobleck pondered on this, "That means that all of our efforts to weaken it have only made it more of a threat." He said.

"Unless it doesn't know what my semblance is or how to use it," Yang piped up.

"At least it doesn't have my semblance," Nora said, "it's bad enough he's got all Rowan's ice powers and those wolfs."

"Yeah," Luna said, "And my invisibility could be a big problem."

* * *

Above the battlefield, in the holding cells aboard the Atlesean flag ship, Neo and the rest of Cinder's band of accomplices spent yet another uncomfortable night in the cramped spaces. They had become slightly used to it. But, of the four of them, Neo had better time sleeping. Her petite frame was better suited for such miniscule accommodations.

The four thieves were on the same ship, both under constant guard from Atlesean Knight robots armed with Ballista Class stun rifles. Each rifle was loaded with rounds that went outward like an electrified bolo. Once they made contact with the target, they would send a non-lethal electrical charge surging through the target. It had proven effective when Emerald made an escape attempt the night Wendigo first popped up. She'd managed to get to a four-way intersection and was taken down by a stun bolo she didn't see coming.

Roman, Neo, and Mercury took note of how security had been increased gradually since Redwood had told them about Wendigo. It was apparently enough of a danger that security on the ship had elevated from two soldiers with stun batons to heavily armed robots. Whether the monster would try to go after them was unknown to all involved, but they would most likely not be told anything on the subject.

Knowing they would not be much use to anyone with aura suppressing technology keeping them from using their most useful skills, coupled with the removal of the firing pins in Mercury's mechanical legs, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

The four found themselves in a broken dystopian world. They looked around and found trees floating off the ground, no sunlight or moonlight, and areas where the ground was shattering into a fog filled void of smoke filled nothingness. Mercury looked at this bleak realm and felt uneasy. Roman, for the first time since he met the other three members of Cinder's band of murderous thieves, felt a since of dread rush through him. Emerald was visibly shaking. Neo hid behind Roman like a frightened child. "It's not a pretty sight," A raspy voice hacked, "is it?"

The four criminals turned to see a sickly looking figure leaning against the blackened trunk of what looked like a long dead tree. It was Rowan, though from his appearance, it looked like he'd seen better days. His jacket and black shirt had been torn to shreds along with his pants. His hair white had lost its luster. Dried blood could be seen speckled in a few places. The wolf Faunus ears were flat against his head. His once shining emerald eyes were glazed over. His tanned skin had paled a bit and covered in wounds that had healed slowly in an effort to conserve aura. The corners of his mouth and chin were covered in dark fluid. To say he looked like he'd managed to survive a brush with death itself would be a gross understatement. Emerald walked over to him and helped him over to a nearby tree stump. She sat him down and cringed as the wolf Faunus hacked up what looked like blood, "What in Monty's name happened to you kid," She asked, "you look terrible."

When Rowan had caught what little breath that he could, he looked up at her, "This is what happens to a person who tries to hold back Wendigo." He said in a wheezy voice, "I was forced to cling to this abysmal piece of the Dream Realm when that monster took over my body. If I hadn't escaped, I'd be dead by now."

Mercury smirked maliciously, "Then let us help you by putting you by putting you out of your misery." He raised his leg to prepare for a kick.

Rowan coughed as he laughed morbidly. He raised his head until his glazed eyes were locked with Mercury's, "Bad idea," He wheezed, "kill me and the rest of you die in your sleep."

Roman crouched, "What do you mean by that, Wolfy?" He asked.

Rowan looked at the crime lord with a morbid grin on his face, "If I die here," he said giving a cough, "This Dust forsaken desolace crumbles into nothingness and you four will be sent into the void never to see the waking world again. Savvy?"

Roman was taken aback, "What?"

"I'm using whatever aura Wendigo didn't syphon from me before I made my frantic escape to cling to this plain of existence." He said, "I guess the Dream Realm must have felt my aura starting to give out and pulled in the closest sleeping forms of life to help keep this wasteland afloat while my dwindling aura recovered."

Neo looked at the Faunus she sat on her knees in front of him. Her heterochromatic eyes turned pink as she stared curiously at him. "Take a good look," Rowan whispered, "This is what happens to those who try to hold off a monster like Wendigo." He sighed and coughed again, "I'm surprised my mind didn't die when Adam Taurus stabbed me and flung me into the basement level of that hotel." He turned to Emerald, "How long have I been dead? Or does a backstabbing harpy like you take pleasure in seeing a broken Faunus suffer."

Rowan may have been nearly broken, but his words were painful like being stomped by a Goliath. Emerald rubbed her arm, "It's been a full three days since that thing took over your body." She said.

"Are you going soft, Emerald?" Mercury said coldly.

"The only thing soft I see here is your empty head," Rowan said shooting the assassin a glare.

Emerald looked at Mercury angrily, "Back off, Merc," She glowered, "he's already been through enough."

Roman stood up, "As much as I don't like this mutt, or his friends," he said, "even I know when it's time to give someone in his condition some breathing room."

Rowan laughed dryly at this, "And they say there's no honor among criminals," He wheezed, "They oughtta write a book on you three."

"You mean four," Mercury said.

"These three aren't kicking me while I'm down," Rowan smirked.

Mercury walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "Whatever," He spat.

Rowan crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "I'm going to meditate and try to regain some of my aura. You four should be careful." He said to Emerald, Neo, and Roman, "This may be my final bastion of defense from Wendigo, but this dense haze may cause you to go mad. The shock of waking from such madness may leave you comatose."

The trio nodded to show they understood.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Telephe was fighting her hardest against Wendigo. She looked to the sky, it'd only be forty-five minutes until Wendigo would make its move for the power contained by the Blood Moon. She'd read up on what it took for the dark energy to be absorbed. She was determined to stop Wendigo from acquiring it.

Wendigo wasn't tiring out at all. It could feel the phoenix Faunus starting to weaken. Her movements were starting to slow and Wendigo's keen hearing could hear Telephe's breathing becoming heavy. It wouldn't be long until the beast would stop holding back. It decided upon playing a new game with its prey, a round of five-on-one would wet its appetite enough. It called forth four dire wolves to aid in its battle. _Ready for more, Phoena,_ Wendigo growled.

Telephe panted. She was worn from the long fight and was in no condition to continue, but her instincts told her to keep fighting, "Then come and get me." She said in a low tone.

The wolves and Wendigo charged at the phoenix Faunus. She threw her chakrams at her attackers catching one of the dire wolves off guard as its comrades dodged and surrounded her. Telephe leaped into the air as two wolves collided into each other. The wolf that she'd taken out before had reformed and leaped at her only to be cut in half from nose to tail by a third chakram. The two chakrams she'd thrown before returned to her as she agilely back flipped off of the top of the head of a direwolf that came at her from behind. Wendigo clawed through the wolves and came at Telephe who threw her chakrams at Wendigo. The flaming blades went over the beast's back and underside as it corkscrewed through and caught the phoenix Faunus hard in the stomach with a swift side kick. The force of the kick knocked Telephe down to the ground. She caught herself on the ground as a reformed direwolf appeared in front of her. The wolf attacked the phoenix girl knocking her to the ground as the other three wolves leaped toward them. All three of the airborne chakrams tore through them leaving the final dire wolf still on top of Telephe. The wolf disappeared as Telephe was hammered from the impact of Wendigo's feet. She grunted in pain as she looked into the burning eyes of Wendigo.

_For thousands of years… we have waited… for the moment… where we… claimed victory… over the likes… of you… and your brethren, Phoena. _It hissed menacingly as it opened its maw into a malicious smile with a hollow sounding growl emerging from its throat. Telephe couldn't breathe evenly enough from the impact to escape using flame breath. Phoena's power flickered away as the weakness of fatigue set in. Telephe's fight was nearly at an end.

"Do with me what you will," Telephe said, "We'll still find a way to stop you."

_Bold until the end,_ Wendigo laughed, _admirable… but… it will not save you… from a slow… agonizing demise. Prepare. To greet. Your ANCESTORS!_ It raised once of its clawed hands and brought it down to finish Telephe off. _DIE, PHOENA!_ It bellowed before its claws were blocked be a white snowflake shaped symbol. _What!? What is this?_ Wendigo and the others looked around to find who had called forth the symbol.

"Get away from my friend," The group looked to see Weiss standing between the doors the infirmary and the two combatants. In one hand was Myrtenaster, clutched tightly, while her free hand was open and holding the glyph that blocked Wendigo's death blow. "We have some things to discuss, and you, Wendigo, have no choice but to listen."

* * *

**A/N: Not my most lengthy chapter, but I got it pumped out. I've got it so short because I come baring news. After three months of unemployment, I'm finally a member of the workforce again. This time I'm drawing pay as a member of the IHOP staff. Not as glamorous, but it's better than sitting on my butt doing nothing. It may impact the my publishing schedule, but I'll do my best to keep up with it.**

**Anyway, I know Weiss is still injured, but I'll state in the next chapter why she joined the fray and saved Telephe's bacon. I'm giving her boldness emphasis in this story, finally, because she's not the damsel in distress or a frightened princess, she's a Schnee and has a family code of honor to live up to. Don't worry, her joining in the fight won't be without a few raised eyebrows from the professors, and Dr. Oobleck (Didn't earn the PHD for fun, you know ;) Boom with the Volume two reference!)**

**Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, and Rowan's standing up to Merc and Cinder's Faction, I needed to give him some face time and the villains too. Of all the characters, I've pretty much given Rowan and Weiss the brunt of the punishment because it's a story focused on them. The side stories for this AU fic are mainly going to focus on everyone else (mostly Ruby and Cypress), not sure when my next one-shot will be, maybe Halloween, we'll see (been thinking of bringing back Lady Nightshade for an encore)**

**Thank you all so much for your patience, and I'll see you next time for Blood Moon Blitzkrieg Pt. 3**

**'Til then,**

**~Cluny**


	41. Blood Moon Blitzkrieg Pt3

**Twenty minutes earlier:**

Weiss sat looking at the unconscious form of her friend, Velvet Scarletina of Team CFVY. The rabbit Faunus looked like she'd tried to go all out against a four Ursa Majors. She knew that the rabbit Faunus was tougher than she appeared, but fact that the brunette was knocked unconscious was unsettling to the heiress.

"What could have done this to you?" Weiss asked. She flashed back to the crimson colored eyes that had darted past the window of her infirmary room. Something seemed so unnatural about them. It wasn't a Grimm from the local area. While it was true that Beowolves were known for dangerously fast speeds over short distances, they didn't possess the speed to run upright across the side of a building.

The words of Ashe Whitemane hung in the heiress' head, "The bad thing is coming."

"Was this the work of this 'bad thing' that Ashe talked about?" Weiss pondered aloud to herself for several minutes. Whatever it was, she couldn't do much of anything against it in her current condition. She slowly made her way back to the entrance of the infirmary.

She looked toward the courtyard. The glow of orange, dancing light was caught her attention. From where she was, the heiress could barely make out the battle between Telephe Phoen and a second combatant. She decided to move a little closer to the fray. She could clearly make out the glowing royal blue eyes and golden crown of feathers on Telephe's battle focused face. The name Mistrali Firestorm was one that the Phoenix Faunus wore and presented with pride. Her graceful movements on the battlefield surpassed the heiress' in every possible way.

She watched as Telephe's opponent, a fifteen foot abomination with long white hair, glowing red eyes, and what could only be described as antlers made a move that would no doubt spell curtains for the phoenix Faunus. _"Help her, my princess,"_ She could hear the voice of her beloved Rowan echoing in her mind.

There was no doubting it. The wolf Faunus had saved Weiss so many times in the past. Tonight, in spite of her condition, the heiress was determined to save Rowan. "Here I go." She said loading red dust into Myrtenaster's chambers.

* * *

**Present time:**

"We have some things to discuss," Weiss said gripping Myrtenaster with one hand while her free hand kept a glyph materialized, "and you, Wendigo, have no choice but to listen."

The rest of the students and the professors watched in shock as the injured heiress challenged the massive monster looming over Telephe. Wendigo's eyes narrowed, _Ah, the love… of Whitemane's vessel._ It growled, _And here… we thought… we'd need to… hunt you down… ourself._

Weiss glared at the beast, "Since you first appeared the night of Rowan and Cy's successful attempt of rescuing me from the White Fang…" She began.

"Hey," Sun shouted, "we were there kicking some serious butt while Rowan and Cy rescued you!"

"Yeah," Ruby added from atop the wall, "we kept them busy while Rowan challenged their leader and Cy got you out!"

Cy blushed a little. Weiss just rolled her eyes. Wendigo laughed again, _And yet… we were the ones… who left… that pathetic excuse… of a leader… broken and bleeding… as he did… with Whitemane's vessel. After we… drained him, of course,_ It held up a claw and a rose red wisp appeared, _See for yourself… child._

Weiss took a long look at the wisp. There was no doubt in her mind that it was indeed a match to the bull Faunus whom she'd surrendered to in exchange for Ashe and Cy's return only a day before Wendigo had emerged.

Yang called out, "Be careful, Weiss! It also took some of my aura!"

Wendigo called forth a golden wisp, _Your comrade… is right._ It taunted, _Your semblance… is not needed. We possess… similar summon abilities. _It sniffed the air and its crimson eyes locked onto Nora and Luna, _Their semblances… however, _It laughed malevolently, _invisibility… and enhanced strength… from electricity… those will be… perfect for us._

Glynda dashed in front of the two students, "You'll need to get through me before I let you look in the direction of my students," She growled.

"That goes for us as well," Port and Oobleck said joining their fellow educator.

Qrow looked to Azurus and nodded before they joined the trio, "You may as well count us in too." Qrow said activating a trigger on his great sword, "This old bird may be a bit dusty and intoxicated a majority of the time," the blade of his sword curved back forming a scythe blade, "but there's no way in Hell that I'm gonna stand by and let you get at my nieces and their friends. Sentimental downpours aside," The handle of his sword extended outward in both directions, "There's a reason why I'm their favorite uncle."

Wendigo looked up to the airships, _And… what of the four… you have… caged like animals… above us? _It growled. _Illusions and… disguises, perfect for us._ Its eyes lowered down to meet Weiss' eyes again, _However,_ It glared menacingly, _you… interrupted our bout. We detest… when our hunt… has been impeded._

Weiss narrowed her eyes and called out a glyph beneath Wendigo, "You'd better get used to it," She growled as she brought Myrtenaster up with the point of its blade facing down. Dropping to one knee, the heiress activated a red dust round that reacted with the glyph, "This is for Rowan Whitemane!" She shouted. A beam of superheated air radiated upward from the glyph.

Wendigo howled in agony as it was lifted off of Telephe. The phoenix Faunus crawled from under the glyph. She walked to her team and accepted a medicine pill from Sycamore, she was briefly overtaken by the intense bitterness of the medicinal herb cocktail. But, none the less she turned to see Weiss standing before the beast she'd just faced. The heiress stood with poise and confidence in spite of the pain that the phoenix Faunus could see in the white haired girl's eyes. It was a combination of emotional and physical pain. Weiss was fighting out of anguish for what had been befallen her beloved wolf. She was fighting to prove that she was still useful in spite of her being beaten by the White Fang. She fought tooth and nail for freedom. To Weiss, it was a burden she needed to face, a test that she needed to pass in order to move forward with her life.

"What is she doing?" Ruby asked.

"She's proving her worth," Qrow said, "I've heard for years that Grau Schnee is bit harsh on certain members of his family. He put Weiss against an armored Grimm a while ago, that's why she has that scar. He looks down on that scar in spite of his displays of sympathy. He feels that his daughter's imperfection will cause the world to look down on his family as a whole."

Ivy shot a sideways glance at Qrow, "I hope this is enough to give her the confidence boost she needs," She looked to the reddening moon, "Because we'll need all the help we can get when Wendigo gets its hands on all that power from the blood moon."

Weiss stood completely calm before a now enraged Wendigo. Its fury flooded forth from its glowing red irises, _Impudent brat,_ It pounded the ground with its fist, _we'll relish… in snuffing you out. Whitemane's vessel… will have nothing… to look forward to… when death… finally puts him… out of… our misery._

Weiss glared at Wendigo, "You'll need more than words to unsettle me," she said, "A Schnee never backs down when presented with a challenge. It's a saying that I've been falling short of lately," She set Myrtenaster to a new round of red dust, "but I intend to rectify that, now!" She lunged at Wendigo, projecting glyphs all around it. She attacked by stabbing the creature while leaping from glyph to glyph dealing physical damage to it.

Wendigo called forth wolves to stop her. Instead of doing any damage, they were dispatched with immediately by Cy and Ruby. "We've gotcher back, Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss smirked as she could feel the odds tilting in her favor. She summoned two glyphs Wendigo's feet and two around its wrists. She shot a glance to Yang and Ferrina and gave a nod. Yang got the gesture and nodded as her aura burst forth like a blazing wildfire. She took off toward Wendigo with Ferrina following close behind. Both of them signaled to Jaune and Pyrrha to help them out. Understanding their roles based on their first battle together in the Emerald Forest during Initiation, they held their shields up to be used as vault platforms.

Yang jumped onto Jaune's shield, "Going up!" She called out as she leaped into the air with a boost courtesy of Ember Celica.

"Right behind you," Ferrina called as she used her semblance to catapult herself skyward off of Pyrrha's Akoúo.

Pyrrha and Ren took aim with Miló and fired several shots. Ren drew Stormflower and began firing off a hail of rounds at Wendigo. Jaune looked over his shoulder to Nora, "Give thing a headache."

Nora donned a mischievous smirk, "Got it." She said drawing Magnhild and transforming it into its hammer form. She leaped forward and brought the hammer down, literally on the bound creature's head firing a dust grenade to launch herself out of the way.

Yang and Ferrina descended at a rapid pace. Their proud roars of effort caused Wendigo to look up, leaving it wide open from a fiery punch from Yang and a Phantom Force boosted straight punch from Ferrina. The force of the blows shook and cracked the ground beneath the beast's feet. Wendigo growled in frustration. _Admirable strength… for children, _Wendigo growled.

A larger fifth glyph appeared beneath Wendigo, "How admirable is this," Weiss huffed as she unleashed a high powered blast from the large symbol. Wendigo cried in pain as the red energy seared through part if its mane and chipped away at its flesh and horns. "Choose your words better… next time." Weiss said as the toll from the two big blasts of energy from the dust crystals took effect on her.

Ren noticed this and darted toward the heiress as the four glyphs faded from Wendigo's arms and legs. He scooped Weiss up in his arms and jumped back to the others. "Nice catch, Ren," Jaune said, "That thing isn't looking too hot."

"I'd say it's plenty hot," Yang said, "guess that's what happens when Ice Queen _heats things up._ Eh? Guys?"

Everyone groaned at this, "Miss Xiao Long, now is hardly the time for your witty banter." Glynda said pinching the bridge of her nose.

The sky began to darken. The air began to be feel heavy and colder. Wendigo looked to the sky, The moon was nearly fully eclipsed. It gave a growl of feral laughter, _Not long now, children,_ It said, _The hour… of triumph… is nigh!_

It went into a dead sprint toward the main tower. "Don't let it near the tower," Qrow called out as changed his massive scythe into its shotgun form, "Hit it with every ranged fire attack you can!"

Wendigo's path lit up in various colors of fire based ranged attacks closed in on it. A new glyph formed around its waist courtesy of a still exhausted Weiss. The attacks exploded in a massive ball of fire. Wendigo's howl of pain could be heard from the plumes of flames and smoke. Weiss collapsed from exerting too much or her aura. Wendigo's reserves of aura helped it heal most of its wounds, but the beast didn't remain still for long. _We haven't… got much time._ It growled, _We must… reach the top… of the tower._

It leaped high over the students and professors and plowed into two Altesean Knight robots with enough force to crush their heads. The only thing remaining between Wendigo and the base of the tower was a small squad of Aletsean Paladins. _*Halt*_ They blared in unison, _*Unauthorized personnel are forbidden from approaching the tower without prior permission from General Ironwood. Leave now.*_

_Not until… we have… what is ours._ Wendigo said. Needle-like icicles extended from the tips of its claws as it sunk them into the ground beneath its feet. A sheet of ice spread outward and as soon as it was under the Paladins' feet, frozen duplicates of Wendigo lunged forth and stabbed their claws into the mechs' power cores.

Sparks flew from the machines as the ice-born doppelgangers absorbed the energy and sent it through the ice and into Wendigo's main body. _*En-ener-g-g-gy-gy levels cr-cri-cri-critical*_ The mechs said, _*Sy-sy-systems sh-sh-shut-shutting d-d-dow-dow-down~.*_ They fell dormant as the ice and projections of Wendigo receded.

Wendigo was free to reach its goal now. Weiss was succumbing to exhaustion, the other students were also in bad shape – save for Ruby and Cypress – and the moon was only minutes away from its full eclipse. To achieve the power it thirsted for, it needed to move with haste, its moment of sport would have to wait.

It leaped forward and reached the base of the tower. No one was at a good angle to take a shot at the beast. Ruby zipped toward the base of the tower. Qrow got in her way, "No, kiddo, it's too dangerous."

"But we have to do something!" Ruby protested.

"Ruby, open your eyes, you dunce," Weiss countered, "We literally threw everything we had at that thing, I threw all I had left at it. After all our combined efforts, everything we had still wasn't enough to bring that thing down!"

"There has to be another way," Ruby said.

A hard slap resounded as a tear stricken Weiss swiped her hand across Ruby's face, "There IS no 'other way,' you dolt," She shouted, "Yang, Ferrina, Pyrrha, Jaune, and I couldn't bring Wendigo down by working as a team. Telephe was pinned down after that massive fluctuation of power wore her down. Even all of Ironwood's ground troops couldn't bring it down. Face it, we're outmatched by a single entity!"

Ruby put a hand to her cheek. She clenched her fist and looked up the length of the tower, "But Rowan hasn't given up yet." Weiss and the others were taken aback, "I know you can feel it, his aura is growing inside Wendigo."

Qrow smirked, "Looks like the kid's just as stubborn as his mother." He said.

"We can discuss this later," Oobleck said, "right now, we need someone at the top of the tower, AND QUICKLY!"

Ruby looked at her uncle and mentor, "I know you don't like the idea of me going uncle Qrow," She said, "but you and I both know that we're the only ones with the most aura left for staying on the sidelines most of the fight. And being as stubborn as I am, you know I won't take no for an answer."

Qrow sighed heavily, "You're so much like my sister and your mom," he smirked and brought his sword back into its scythe form, "Alright, kid, you win. But stay back and do as I say, got it?"

Ruby nodded, "I will," she said, "Weiss, do you think you can give us a path up the tower?"

Weiss looked at Ruby with doubt in her eyes, "I don't have enough aura left to give you a path of glyphs up a quarter of the tower." She said, "I'm sorry, but the battle took too much out of me."

A path of glyphs stretched to the top of the tower. Qrow snorted, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Grau," He looked over his shoulder to see Grau Schnee holding a large saber toward Beacon Tower, "Glad you did when did."

"I was originally coming here to see if my daughter was alright," The Schnee patriarch replied, "This is the second time her life was pulled from the brink in under two months. Needless to say, I wished to set my concern for her at ease."

"Tch, too bad your wife beat you to the punch," Qrow scoffed, "But now's hardly the time to bring up our bad blood," He looked to Ruby, "Ready kiddo?"

Ruby nodded, "Ready."

"Be careful," Cy and Weiss said in unison as they watched Ruby and Qrow b-line it for the path of glyphs.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have a reason other than procrastination for this chapter being late. I got a job as a busboy at IHOP, so every time I get home, I'm dog-beat tired. So sleep has been my main priority lately.**

**Anyways, this is the end of the Blood Moon Blitzkrieg Arc. Next chapter (Near Perfect, But Still Deadly) will be the first new chapter in September. I know, I'm stretching this Wendigo battle out, but I've been planning it in my head for over a year now and I want to give it as much as I can until I finally finish it. For those wondering, Melting the Ice will end once I conclude the Wendigo Arc finale, but I'll be making a sequel for those who want more (I want to make Ruby and Weiss reach the next step after BFSF – Best Future Sisters Forever – after all). Those wondering, will Raven make an appearance, possibly, though she won't be running into Yang (The train was her only act of kindness – And the Whitemane Christmas version of her was grief-stricken after a really intense mission, so she wasn't quite herself).**

**Well, that's enough foreshadowing. I need to sleep. Feel free to leave a review if you so choose, it's appreciated, but not a requirement ;)**

'**Til next time,**

**~Cluny**


	42. Arrival

**A/N: Oh man, I needed that month and a half hiatus. Mostly because I needed to relieve some writer's block and get some confidence in myself as a writer built back up. For all of my followers and friends on here, I thank you for sticking with me, and for the new MtI followers welcome to the AU ^_^ be sure to check out the Melting the Ice page in the FanFiction communities tab. Now for the chapter you've been waiting for, Arrival.**

* * *

Wendigo, filled with a lust-driven hunger for the tantalizing and copious energy filling the near complete Blood Moon, raced up the side of Beacon Tower. It moved at a pace that even the fastest of Grimm couldn't sustain for very long. It glanced back a few times to see who was following it. As it reached half-way, it saw a trail of white snowflake glyphs starting to gain on it. It sharpened it's gaze and could see the silhouettes of Ruby and Qrow running up the trails with their scythes at the ready. _Tch, such impudent creatures, these humans,_ It scoffed, _They know not… the consequences… of following us… to the pinnacle… of this tower. But, that matters little, _It chuckled as it quickened its pace and pulled further ahead, _they'll realize too late… their folly… after we've… made our move… upon the completion of… the energy syphon… from the most precious… Blood Moon. Their despair… shall be most… delicious._

Ruby noticed the accelerated pace put on by Wendigo. It had increased by half of its initial movement speed, "It's going to reach the top of the tower even sooner, Uncle Qrow!" The scythe wielder shouted.

"I never said we were going to make a move to stop it, kid," Qrow replied, "Even with everyone fighting at their one-hundred percent, we don't have the one force that can bring that thing down. Right now none of us eve stand a chance."

"But what about Weiss earlier," Ruby asked.

"Wendigo was only at half its true power," Qrow replied, "If it weren't for the Blood Moon tonight, we could've pushed Wendigo back after a few more well placed blows like that. But with the power boost that thing's gonna get from the Blood Moon, we don't stand a snowball's chance in Hell." Ruby looked disappointed, "Hey, listen kid," Qrow continued, "You may not like it when things get this way in terms of hopelessness. I can say that even the greatest huntsmen are faced with situations that are just as bad as this, if not worse. I've had missions that have been failures as a whole. Your mom and dad also had bad days, even Yang's mom had bad days. Ozpin and Glynda had their off days too believe it or not. Grau and Ironwood have had some off days that they'd rather not mention as well." He shot his niece a look, "But, there's one thing that a great hunter can do, it's not lose all hope because of one impossible event and fall away from their goal. The best hunters look ahead to see the possible moves to make should something go wrong. That's why Redwood isn't ordering us to kill Wendigo right now. He's making a sacrifice of a victory in order to save his son. Right now he's preparing to orchestrate a critical move in getting rid of Wendigo's physical form. All we're doing, is sizing up Wendigo's growth."

"Does that mean," Ruby paused, "that… w-we're expendible?"

Qrow's eyes widened but he steeled his resolve, "Ruby, I'm not about to let that thing ahead of us do away with you. I promise you that."

"What if I get hurt badly?" Ruby asked, "What then?"

Qrow smirked, "You think that your little boyfriend down there's gonna let a freak like Wendigo get away with hurting you?"

Ruby looked confused, "Uh, Cy's only ten years old and his only weapon is a slingshot."

"He's a Whitemane," Qrow replied, "and if he's anything like his parents and his oldest siblings, he may surprise you."

"He and his little sister, Ashe, almost escaped the White Fang," Ruby stated, "and Ashe managed to scare a Beowulf into acting like a trained puppy."

Qrow laughed, "She's just like her mother. Cherry would clap her hands and have Beowulves trembling in fear. She was odd, but she had a way of fighting the Grimm that no one else would dare to attempt."

"Sounds like weird stuff is a family trait for the Whitemane's, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, kid," Qrow shook his head with a smirk as they continued up the side of the tower, "you don't know the half of it."

* * *

In the dystopian island of the Dream Realm where Rowan fled from Wendigo's treacherous hold, the young wolf Faunus sat meditating and gathering aura to help gain enough strength to make his escape back into the physical plane. He'd regained his tan skin tone and his wounds had mostly healed. Neo sat in front of the wolf boy mildly mystified at how his condition had improved so quickly. Roman Torchwick was taking in the surroundings, "I had a dream similar to this once, ya know." He said, "Only there were people groveling for dust crystals and lien. But this, this is one I kinda wanna forget… immediately."

Rowan snorted. The "Master Criminal" was beginning to agitate him with his shifting between reminiscing insignificant dream he had in his misguided obsession with lawlessness and fantasy worlds where he ruled over the weak and had the military fleeing in terror.

Emerald looked to Rowan, "He's always like this," She said, "You don't get used to it, you just learn to block it out."

Rowan grunted, "There's a reason why I normally meditate under a waterfall, to learn to drown out inane prattle from self-righteous hypocrites like you three."

Torchwick looked at the wolf Faunus, "Ooh, harsh bark there, wolfy," he mocked, "let's see your bite."

Rowan smirked, "At least I can hear my girlfriend's voice. No offense to you, Neo, you're actually the most well-mannered villainess that I've encountered in my, albeit brief, life."

Neo gave a grin and a snort of satisfaction. She turned to Emerald and stuck her tongue out at her, "You're lucky you've got some endearing traits, Neo," She growled.

Mercury had walked off into the dense, gray fog. He got bored and wanted to see what else there was to be found in this dystopian world. He'd gone for five minutes when he found a shadowy figure in the distance. "Heh, finally," He smirked, "Let's see what I can do in this world with some blunt force trauma."

* * *

Wendigo had reached the top of Beacon's main tower. It gave a triumphant laugh, _Finally, after millennia… of waiting… our perfection… is nigh!_

Ruby and Qrow had put on an extra burst of speed and made it up the second half of the tower. Ruby drew Crescent Rose and readied for battle. Qrow put his arm out to impede his niece, "I wouldn't, kid." He said, "This high up, the impact with the ground below would kill you if a hit from Wendigo didn't."

Ruby frowned in disappointment. Wendigo chuckled sinisterly as it watched the final, silvery sliver of the moon turn blood red. _You're too late, impudent mortals. _It hissed menacingly, _Our moment… of victory… is here. At long… last. We shall be… complete… once more!_ There was a wave of shadow that rocketed across the sky, bathing it in an eerie umbral-crimson glow. Wendigo raised its arms skyward and cried to the blackened heavens above, _Bringers of darkness! Harbingers of oblivion… itself! As your most… malicious servitor, we command the use… of your power. Make us whole again!_

The blood red orb grew a darker, more intimidating shade of red. Ruby did the best she could to hold her resolve, "Ruby, we need to get below the pinnacle of the tower, now," Qrow instructed, "The energy that's going to be released is going to do more than complete Wendigo's metamorphosis." Ruby didn't move. She was frozen in terror, "Dammit," He cursed under his breath, "Come, kid, run!" He grabbed Ruby and leaped to a lower sub tower just out of reach of the impending flood of red and black energy that would soon feed Wendigo. When he landed, he checked to see if his niece was alright, "Ruby," He shook her trying to free her from her stupor, "Ruby, snap out of it! Please!"

Ruby shook her head, "Uncle Qrow," She said, "what happened? Why are we here on one of the other towers? Where's Wendigo?"

Qrow turned to face the pinnacle of the main tower, "We got back to a safe place outside of the coming darkness," He answered, "Oum knows that's the best thing to do. We'd be taken by the shadows, maybe something worse."

Ruby looked to the moon again and saw a black and crimson stream of energy flow down from the sky. The stream funneled down and engulfed Wendigo. An echoing chorus of various screams and shrieks of anguish and malignant power flowed down the roof of the main tower. From within the surge of energy, the scythe wielders could both hear everything coming from the flood of dark energy. They heard the eerie wails and inhuman roars emanating from within the malicious torrent. "Be strong, Ruby," Qrow said, "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Down below on the campus grounds, the professors, Grau Schnee, the Whitemane siblings, and Beacon students watched in stunned silence as the energy from the Blood Moon cascaded down the side of the main tower. They could hear the cries of anguish seeping forth from the horrific black-crimson maelstrom. Weiss became wide eyed with fear as she thought of how terrifying it had to be for her young leader who was watching from above. Redwood and Ozpin ran out of the main building moments before the energy reached the base of the tower.

Ozpin looked to the top of the tower and then to the group of onlookers. His eyes then rested on a certain heiress, "Miss Schnee," He asked calmly, "for what reason are you out of your bed at this hour?"

Weiss hung her head. Telephe stepped in and defended her, "Professor," She said, "I'm partly to blame."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Are you really, Miss Phoen?"

"No sir," Weiss said struggling to her feet, "I acted on my own. I left my room to protect the occupants of the Beacon infirmary. I was prepared to call forth a wall of glyphs if whatever everyone was fighting to keep it from getting in through the front door."

Coco looked around, "Which reminds me, where's Velvet?"

Yatsuhashi and Fox looked around for their teammate, they couldn't find her. "I found her outside the infirmary building," Weiss said, "I moved her inside, she's being watched by Winter, Ashe, and Nóinín. I'm sure she'll be fine now."

Grau looked to his daughter and then to Redwood, "It seems the Whitemane kindness is as contagious as ever, my old friend."

"As a medical professional, I doubt my family's compulsive kindness is contagious." Redwood said. He looked up the energy bathed structure. "I sense that the transformation is nearing completion." He said solemnly.

"Are certain that your plan will work, Redwood," Ozpin asked.

"If I'm right," Redwood replied, "Rowan's already getting ready to escape from Wendigo. Once that happens, the beast will be crippled and go after a source of elemental power to keep itself stable," He reached into a satchel he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out an old box, "I have half of that power sealed away in this box."

"Then that means that Autumn…" Qrow began.

"I made sure to discuss the plan with her before the process was initiated," Redwood stated.

* * *

**An Hour Earlier – The Vault Beneath Beacon Academy:**

"Are you certain this will work," Ozpin asked, "There's no telling if she'll agree to it."

"With what I have planned for that witch," Redwood said holding up a set of ornate bracers, "I'm sure that Amber will go through with it willingly."

"Supposing things don't go the way you planned," Ozpin said typing away at a key board controlling a series of stasis pods, "What will happen if that woman wishes to test the full extent of the Fall Maiden's powers?"

"I'm expecting her to do just that," Redwood said, "and I know precisely the right girl to be her opponent."

"Whom are you referring to?" Ozpin asked.

"What's the best way of snuffing out a forest fire?" Redwood asked.

"To create a second blaze in the path of the original that will snuff both fires out." Ozpin stated.

"And which of the students up there has enough 'fire power' for the job?" Redwood inquired.

Ozpin knew which student and sighed, "If only there were another way."

"I know, my friend," Redwood said, "Now, if you'll excuse me," He stepped to the head of the pod containing the barely alive woman, Amber Autumn, the former Fall Maiden and placed his hand on the glass, "This is going to require the utmost concentration."

Using all of his willpower and focus to establish a link with a semi-conscious person was easy for Redwood. But given the traumatic state Amber had been in at the time half of her powers were stolen from her, forming the link with her mind proved to be a bit of a challenge. But Redwood's astral projection skills were refined and practiced, though not to the extent of Rowan's skills.

Inside the mind of the Maiden of Fall, Redwood looked around. It was filled with darkness, understandable given the harrowing experience the poor woman had endured several months before hand. The only light source to be found was a spotlight from nowhere that seemed focused on the figure of a younger woman in white. The woman had dark skin and brown hair. She cowered in the fetal position, sobbing at the hopelessness of her situation. Redwood slowly approached her. He sat down, putting a few feet of space between himself and the broken woman. He sat with his soft green eyes locked on the girl, feeling empathy for her distraught state of being. He'd felt the same way at the passing of his beloved wife, Cherry Blossom, only a few years prior. He dared not speak a word and cause the young woman's fear to sever the link.

The young woman, ceased her sobs, and turned her red-rimmed brown eyes to meet those of Redwood's. She didn't feel any threat from the older Faunus, so at the risk of what might happen to her, she asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Redwood replied in a soft voice, "My Redwood, I'm a Faunus from Atlas. I serve the Great Spirit Whitemane of the North Wind. I have come because I wish to end your suffering. You see, an evil not seen on Remnant since the earliest of civilizations has returned. My son, Rowan, is trapped within this force, but is fighting with every ounce of his strength not to succumb to a centuries old beast's icy grip. My plan is to help you by ending your suffering, That sort of pain you have felt these past few months, I've dealt with for five years and counting. I lost my wife as traumatically as you lost your powers as Maiden. So, in exchange for the half of the Fall Maiden's power that you still have, I'd like you to do me a favor…"

In the conscious world, Ozpin sat looking toward the door, ready for anything that may try to stop the process that Redwood was setting in motion. The headmaster of Beacon wasn't about to let anything come through and disrupt the delicate procedure. A sudden stirring from Redwood brought him out of his focused state, "How did she take it?" Ozpin asked.

"She was more concerned about what measures we had ready to use when the full transfer was complete." Redwood said in a solemn tone, "When I told her about the bracers, she seemed happy. But I could sense that she wanted to be sure it turned out differently, it pained me that I couldn't tell her that there was another way."

Ozpin sighed as he took his place at the console controlling the stasis pods. "If only there were." He said morbidly. Redwood set an ornate box on a small pedestal in the center of the pods. Ozpin powered up the pod, waking Amber from stasis.

Redwood grabbed the bracers, "Let's begin," he said.

* * *

**Present Time – Base of Beacon Tower:**

"The process went smoothly," Redwood said, "The good news is that Amber's no longer suffering."

Grau looked at him sternly, "The bad news is that her power will soon dwell in the body of another," Redwood and Ozpin looked at the CEO, "James has kept me informed of the goings on behind the veil. After all, I'm supplying him with monumental amounts of dust."

"At the expense of workers like poor Nóinín O'Carol," Weiss muttered audibly.

Blake turned her gaze to the man in blue, "Which is why the White Fang is continuously attacking you." She reached up and quickly removed her bow, "Train cars filled with dust disappearing, countless attacks on satellite locations of your company and warehouses, and it takes one transfer request from your daughter for someone like me who left the White Fang after they lost their way for you to finally start understanding what you were doing was wrong?! I left menagerie and joined the White Fang because I believed that humans and Faunus could live as equals… and all we received from you…"

Redwood intervened, "Blake, this is neither the time nor place for you to give this stubborn old fool the tongue lashing he deserves." He turned to see Grau standing mortified that a former member of the White Fang was standing right under his nose.

"Mother tried telling him what he was doing was wrong," Weiss said aloud, "But he was to stubborn to take the consequences into consideration."

Grau shot a stern look in his daughter's direction, "Don't act like they are wrong Grau," Redwood said, "But as I said before, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."

Grau made an advance toward his friend when Ozpin tapped his cane to the ground, "Schnee, it would be wise not to listen to the whispers of negativity." The headmaster said grabbing Grau's attention, "After all, we don't want to draw in any other creatures…"

"Wendigo's power will alert and terrorize any Grimm in a large area," Redwood said, "even a Goliath would turn and saunter off to avoid it."

"And what about a Dragon," Ozpin asked.

"A Dragon Grimm would barely make it away from Wendigo with its powers growing to a new height," Redwood said, "It would need to be a dread induced miracle, but it is a possibility."

The energy began to recede back up the height of the tower. The group watched in dread and awe. The warriors readied themselves for confrontation. "The true battle," Redwood said, "is about to begin."

* * *

In the Dream Realm, Mercury approached a shadowy figure that seemed to be wandering in the mist. As he walked closer, he saw that it bore the likeness of Adam Taurus. The gray haired assassin looked at the figure and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the chump who botched his own plan." He sniggered. The figure stopped several feet in front of Mercury, "All that talk about the strength of the White Fang was just a bunch of crap!" He lowered into a combat stance, "What, has the mighty leader of the White Fang lost his ability to speak?"

The figure turned its head all the way around. This caught Mercury completely off guard, "What… the…," The figure had two bright red eyes and a blacked out face. There was a cracking sound as a jagged smile, similar to that of a jack-o-lantern, formed on one the figures head. An echoing cry flowed throughout the phantasmal wood as the figure's contorted to face Mercury. The silver haired fighter wheeled around and ran screaming through the fog. The mystery creature followed swiftly behind its fear stricken quarry. "EM, ROMAN, NEO! HELP!" He screamed at top of his lungs, "FOR THE LOVE OF MONTY ABOVE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

**Elsewhere:**

Rowan flicked his ear, "Sounds like stubby didn't heed my warning," He said.

Emerald looked at him inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

"Wendigo's awakening only imprisoned me," Rowan said, "I had to go to a darker part of myself to get out of that frozen horror's clutches." He exhaled a wispy breath that took the form of an ethereal skull, "I ran to the one part of my soul that Wendigo wouldn't think to look for me. Welcome to the birthplace of my nightmares, my Fear."

Torchwick, Neo, and Emerald looked at him in disbelief, "WHAT?!" Torchwick shrieked. "You mean you escaped into the world of your own fears? Do have any idea how stupid that sounds? What if Windy… whatever, finds us here?!"

Rowan snorted, "I doubt it will. It's focused on finding aura and the strongest semblances that it can, and you two girls seem to be two very likely targets for it."

Emerald was taken aback, "What?"

Rowan pointed right at Emerald, "The ability to alter a person's perception, hallucinations," his finger then moved to Neo, "The ability to change one's appearance. Couple that with the two other semblances I feel that it's drained, Adam Taurus' ability to absorb the force of an attack from an opponent and unleash it at them with double the force, and Yang's semblance which allows her strength to increase after every hit. Those four semblances wrapped into one force of evil, plus Wendigo's armor like hide and aura draining ability means we'd all be doomed."

"We'd be going up against the perfect weapon." Emerald said.

"No," Rowan said, "We'd be going against a nigh-on invincible killing machine."

"Well, if that monster thing is out there in the real world," Torchwick said, "then what's chasing our… associate?"

"A shade," Rowan said, "a shadow of my worst fears given a pseudo-physical form."

"Ahhh, Help!" Mercury shouted as he drew closer.

Rowan sighed, "Can you two ladies fight well, unarmed?" Neo and Emerald nodded, "I think your accomplice might need some help."

* * *

**Beacon Tower – Present Time:**

Ruby and Qrow watched as the red tide of energy began to condense into a large, dark sphere. It was pitch black even as the red moon light shone on it. Qrow drew and extended his great sword, "Ruby," He said activating the transition process for its scythe form, "Get ready for anything."

Ruby nodded as she changed Crescent Rose into its scythe form and stood ready with a look of uncertainty on her face. "A-alright," She stammered.

Qrow looked at his niece, "Ruby," he said, "I've gotcher back the whole long way through this. I wouldn't be your uncle or the man who taught you how to use one of these oversized gardening tools if I weren't, now would I?" Ruby took this advice and readied herself in a low combat stance. This change brought a smile to Qrow's face, "That a girl, your mother would be proud of you."

_I'm right here cheering you on, my little rose._ Ruby heard the voice of her mother's spirit echo through her mind.

"I know," She said proudly.

The sphere on the top of the pointed roof began to fade. As it did, a large black shadow remained in its place. The hunters stood their ground. Suddenly, two glowing crimson eyes opened, causing Ruby to tighten her grip on Crescent Rose. In an instant, the figure shot skyward sending a rush of wind toward the pair. Qrow and Ruby looked up and saw the figure as a dot against the reddened sky. Then Qrow realized something, "They're vulnerable down there." He turned to Ruby, "Think back to your initiation kid. Because we're gonna need a damn good improvised landing strategy, now!"

Ruby looked to her uncle and nodded, "Yessir."

The two scythe wielders slid down the incline of the roof and kicked off just as their feet touched the edge. As they dived toward the ground, they looked back to see the large shadow falling toward them at an alarming rate. Half way down the tower, the creature overtook and passed them. Ruby could see the glowing crimson eyes flying down the height of the tower. Ruby looked over to her uncle, who nodded and grasped her hand as they deviated their path of descent to where Ruby could make contact with the side of the tower, "Hang on tight, Uncle Qrow." She instructed.

"I ain't lettin' go, kid." Qrow said, "Now hurry."

Ruby nodded and used the full extent of her semblance. They uncle and niece duo rocketed down the tower and to the ground in front of their allies, only seconds before the colossal shadow of the figure from the roof hit the ground. The sound of growling filled the air, as the dust from the impact cleared. They party of hunters looked in shock at the monster that rose before them.

Redwood looked at the creature that he'd feared since childhood. A large deer skull, jaws lined with razor sharp teeth, and a set of sharp antler-like horns for a head. Its eyes black, soulless pits of despair. Its body was thin and covered with dark fur on its forearms and lower half of its torso and legs. "Oum help us all." The red-haired wolf Faunus whispered in fear.


	43. As Hope Dwindles

Mercury Black, one of Cinder Fall's most devious cohorts in her part of a much bigger operation to bring the Four Kingdoms of Remnant to their knees. He was the son of one of Mistral's more infamous figures, an assassin named Marcus Black. Or rather, he was before Mercury took his own father's life, at the cost of the grey haired young man's legs. In the aftermath of that night's events, it was this ruthlessness that caused Cinder to take the merciless man under her wing in the first place.

That was months ago. Now the fleet footed criminal was running for his life through a foggy forest in another dimension. He was running from a creature of unknown origin that persistently popped out from behind a tree and slashed at him with a set of inky black claws every hundred yards, or so. "HELP!" He screamed.

"Merc," Emerald called, "over here, quick!"

Mercury turned and bolted toward where he heard his comrade's voice. The creature followed suit. Soon Mercury made it back to the clearing where he'd started from. "Get down, kid," He heard Torchwick call out. The assassin dove behind a fallen tree in front of him in time to avoid a hail of green dust rounds aimed at the shadow creature.

The creature dodged the assault and landed over its quarry. Mercury was about to begin praying for mercy, but an exploding dust round from Torchwick's Melodic Cudgel made it raise its guard. It was then dealt a kick to its raised arms from Neo. "Nicely done, Neo my dear." The redhead thief said.

Mercury stood up from behind the fallen tree and watched as a black shape resembling Adam's sword, Wilt formed in the creature's main hand. The creature's eyes narrowed as its bloodlust rose. "Oh great, just when I'd gotten my hopes up," Mercury deadpanned.

"Merc, shut up and stay behind us," Emerald said as her weapons switched to their sickle forms, "we need to keep that thing from attacking that Whitemane kid."

"What, seriously," Mercury asked, "and if we refuse?" And growl rose from Rowan's chest and got Mercury's attention.

"Or else, the kid ices the lot of us and then its game over from there," Torchwick said.

"Judging from the length of time that kid's been meditating," Emerald said, "he's got something big in store for everyone to witness."

"Enough talking then," Mercury said, "let's get this over with."

* * *

The black shadow of Wendigo's new form loomed over the crowd of students. It raised its arms, unclenched it clawed hands and clenched them. Every muscle fiber crackled at the tautness of the motion. The beast stood to its full height of thirty meters. Its now blackened eye sockets trained on its prey. _Which of you impudent fools… is first to die? _Its disembodied voice whispered in malevolent excitement.

Ozpin raised his cane and swished it down to his side like a fencer's saber, "This is my school, these are my students so long as they are on these grounds it is my duty as headmaster of Beacon to defend them." He said.

"We've gotcher back, Oz," Qrow said stepping forward with his scythe at the ready.

"They're my students as well, sir," Glynda said adjusting her glasses before raising her crop, "I'm not going to let any harm come to them."

"It's our duty to ready them for the challenges every hunter must face," Oobleck stated as he readied his thermos flamethrower.

"We use our lessons and discipline to mold them into the hunters of tomorrow," Port said taking aim with his blunder axe, "we won't let an overgrown nightmare like you stop us from doing that."

Azurus cleared his throat and aimed with his pike musket, "Quiet right, chaps." He said, "Stiff up lip, and never say die."

Wendigo growled in defiance of the hunter's boldness, _Like we'll give you a say in the matter._ It struck in the middle of the teacher's formation. To add to its intimidation it let out a roar that sounded like a culmination of thousands of tortured cries all fading into the call of a reindeer.

The students readied themselves. "Grau, guard your daughter," Redwood said, "She did a number on it earlier, but now it won't be as easily to do so."

Grau readied his weapon, an ornate saber that resembled Weiss' Myrtenaster, "I wasn't planning on doing anything else, Redwood." The Schnee patriarch looked to the wolf Faunus in concern, "Are you certain that letting her heal naturally is the best way to go about her recovery?"

"If Weiss were to take one of my family's medicine pills," Redwood replied, "she'd be in worse pain than she the likes that she suffered at the hands of the White Fang. That's how potent they are."

Wendigo bellowed loudly. The force behind it's roar was strong enough that it rattled the nearby windows. Before the Schnee knew what was happening the beast was bearing down on him. Grau was barely able to summon a glyph shield in time. _Impressive reflexes,_ it hissed in mock admiration, _Now we see whom the girl got her pitiful combat skill from. Impudence must be genetic in your family. _It laughed.

"Ngah," Grau grunted as he tried to hold off the creature's claws, "I'll show you who's impudent. A Schnee never loses."

_As we recall, there's a saying you mortals use to contradict that sort of arrogance, _Wendigo growled, _There's a first time for everything._ A hail of red dust rounds from Coco's gun tote drew the beast's attention, _Bah, that won't work anymore, child, try again._

"Then try this on for size, GRAH!" Yang said unleashing a fierce volley of dust rounds at Wendigo. Grau and Redwood used this distraction to grab Weiss and get her over with the other students. As they made their escape, Wendigo became engulfed in a cloud of dirt and smoke.

After a solid minute and a half, Yang ceased her barrage, letting the others get into position to flank the beast. A large claw tore out of the cloud and narrowly missed hitting Yang who propelled herself out of the way using Ember Celica. Wendigo's open jaws rocketed right for Yang who shot herself the side. The creature pivoted around and brought down a ground shattering hammer fist that Yang miraculously avoided with her last two rounds from Ember Celica. _Impressive, child,_ Wendigo growled, _we've never been dodged completely by a mere human so many consecutive times before. _It clenched its claws and let the damage heal in an instant. _But we're certain you over looked one detail._

"What detail is that, you frozen freak?" Yang inquired as her aura flared.

_You get stronger with every injury you sustain,_ Wendigo hissed.

"Well, duh, I know that," Yang said, "everyone does."

_How easily you've forgotten what we liberated from you earlier, _Wendigo held out its claw and conjured two wisps, one deep red and one a fiery yellow, _your aura courses through us like fire, as well as your semblance and the ability to use it. You're just too thick headed to remember this in the heat of battle._

Yang's ego couldn't have taken a bigger hit, "Oh crap," She said, "and with that other guy's semblance…"

_We could turn this whole site into a giant mausoleum,_ Wendigo hissed.

Everyone else stood their ground as Yang took a step, "Yang!" Qrow called to his niece, "don't let that thing get to you!"

"Yang, it may have your semblance," Redwood said, "but you know how to use it better than anyone here."`0

"She's right, sis," Ruby called out, "You know how to use your semblance to its highest potential. You've got an advantage it doesn't."

_A minor advantage, perhaps,_ Wendigo's disembodied voice hissed, _However, your petty attempts to bring harm upon us will falter, as will your useless rise in physical strength. Simply put, you will not stop us, child. _Wendigo's eyes glowed their ominous dark crimson glow.

_Calm down, Yang,_ The brawler thought to herself, _this thing is just trying to rile you up. I'm the only one who knows how to use your semblance correctly like everyone else said._ She flared her aura and lunged at Wendigo, "HYAH!" She roared as brought her clenched fist forward.

_How futile,_ Wendigo growled as it brought a fist forward to meet its opponents. Brawler and beast's blows collided. The force of the collision sent out a shockwave surging through the courtyard. The other hunters braced themselves as the ground beneath their feet and the wind from the shockwave nearly knocked them off balance. "She certainly has a good amount of heft behind her punches," Port observed.

"Indeed," Oobleck stated, "But I cannot shake the feeling that Wendigo was holding back."

"Quite right, Barty old boy," Azurus said, "A creature that powerful is not unintelligent enough to attack and not hold back in order to measure a rank amateur's full potential, I'd surmise that Miss Xiao Long was played."

Qrow took Azurus' words into account as he saw Yang land and Wendigo ready itself to flick its claw at the brawler. "Yang, look out!" He shouted.

Wendigo flicked its claw and barely missed hitting Yang. Wendigo raised its other claw to strike at its prey only to be hit in the side of the head by a huge hammer. The blow was so severe that it dislocated Wendigo's jaw. It looked around and was blasted from behind by a beam of green energy. In its disoriented state, it fell forward snarling in disbelief. "Sorry we're late to the party," Tesla said as he and Penny entered the fray, "I made a few upgrades to Penny's combat systems."

"I am combat ready," Penny saluted, "what is the situation so far?"

"Well, you missed a pretty creepy lightshow," Umbra spoke up, "Wendigo absorbed all the negative energy from the Blood Moon and nearly ate Yang. That's pretty much what you missed."

"Sounds like a wild ride," Tesla replied absorbing a layer of soot into his skin, "You alright, Yang," he asked, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Yang gave a thumb's up, "Just a little frazzled," she said.

_We'll get you for that humiliation, mortal, _Wendigo snarled, _We'll end you, we swear it._

Tesla ran to Dragon Bhrionnú and removed the handle, narrowly avoiding a swipe of Wendigo's claws. The fourth year student was being covered by a barrage of laser fire from Penny's array of swords. Wendigo shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing and reattached its jawbone. "This thing has some seriously tough hide," Tesla said as he took aim and fired off a round at Wendigo's head.

The round exploded against Wendigo's head, it had no effect. A roar from Yatsuhashi and Sage caught its attention. It looked around and felt both warriors' blades impact its neck, knocking it back a few feet, "I'd say it's hide's grown thicker," Port said.

"I think you're right," Sun said, "I mean, no one's tough enough to take a hit from Sage's sword. I mean, just look at it."

"And Yatsu's strength is more than enough to carve through a Boaratusk." Coco added.

"This thing must have a weakness," Weiss winced, "everything does."

"Well it's obviously not fire or red dust," Xenokles said, "Telly, any ideas."

"I'm still exhausted," Telephe said, "I'd be of no help, phoenix fire is one of the weaknesses."

_As well as draconian lightning,_ Wendigo said, _and lupine ice._ It laughed, _but we possess one of the two. Whitemane's vessel is ours. And as for the draconian lightning, we're confident that the vessel of our brother Aquio will stay hidden like vermin he is._

* * *

Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Torchwick were doing their best to fight the embodiment of Rowan's darkest fear. The creature was proving to be quite a challenge. It attacked the group with hideously devastating power. The shadowy sword it swung deflected Emerald's and Torchwick's dust attacks were doing nothing. The blade in Neo's parasol couldn't pierce through the fiend's skin. Mercury's kicks and the guns in his mechanical prosthetics were also proving useless.

"Well, fighting this thing is useless," Torchwick said as he blocked a swipe of the nightmare creature's sword, "It's like wolf boy over there has made Taurus seem like a god of darkness."

"Maybe it's not just Adam that the kid's afraid of," Emerald said as her pistols entered their chain-sickle forms. She slashed at the creature, not breaking it's seemingly armored hide.

"What else could he be afraid of?" Mercury asked as he sent out a volley of wind rounds from his greaves.

Neo pointed at the creature and put her hands up like antlers. Emerald noticed the horns on its head and her eyes widened, "Neo may be onto something," She said, "The kid's probably scared of that thing, Wendigo."

"Scared of a skinny monster with antlers, how ridiculous can you get?" Torchwick inquired firing off a dust round that exploded on contact with the monster.

"Think of what the kid's father said," Emerald said, "if that thing really is out there fighting everything stands in its way, then…"

A blue, phantasmal figure that looked like Weiss appeared in the middle of the clearing. The group of thieves looked over at the beaten figure. Her eyes were glazed over, blood was trickling from the corners of her mouth, and her usually immaculate appearance was no tattered and a shambles. "Row… wan," The specter said in a raspy whisper, "I'm… so-rry. For-for…give… me."

Emerald looked to Rowan, still sitting with his eyes shut with a grimace of agony on his face, "Kid," She said, "it… it's not over. I… I know she's not… I mean, I…" She could feel her heart actually starting to sink. The pain the wolf boy must have been feeling had to be excruciating.

"The kid's a lost cause, girlie," Torchwick shouted, "fighting this thing isn't doing a damn thing but prove how pathetic we really are without that witchy friend of ours and her flame powers."

Neo saw the nightmare beast look to Rowan. It bolted toward the young Faunus smiling menacingly. It leapt into the air and came down with a hard swing connecting with the heterochromatic girl's parasol. The force of the blow was enough to force Neo to take a knee, wincing from the impact.

"Neo," Torchwick shouted, "you get away from her, you freak!"

The creature turned its focus to Torchwick and smiled wickedly. It grabbed Neo by the arm and threw her toward the criminal in white. It turned back to Rowan and raised its phantasmal blade with both hands. It had wanted this moment to come to fruition for years, and now it was being served to him on a silver platter. The other fighters were almost spent from their aura being used to sustain the existence of Rowan's vessel of freedom from Wendigo's control. The best they could do is watch while Rowan faced the beast alone. They felt the dread of the situation wash over them like the pounding surf.

The creature brought the blade down, it was over. The sound of metal on metal rang out like a deafening bell in the foggy realm of desolation and fear. Emerald looked in shock, "What the," She inquired.

The air grew frigid and filled with an atmosphere with primordial rage, "Thanks for holding it off," Rowan said in a frighteningly calm tone of voice, "You four… _might_ prove necessary in getting me out of here."

* * *

In the waking world, Wendigo had been dealing out punishment left and right. No one could do any damage against the terrible beast. 'This thing is even worse than Ol' Greyback,' Ren signed to Jaune.

"Yeah, this thing is definitely not something we can handle right now," Jaune said, "I can't believe nothing we do is tiring this thing out."

"What can we do?" Nora asked.

"We need to scare this it off," Pyrrha said.

"That's going to be difficult," Nestur said, "The draconian lightning is miles away on the far edge of Vacuo. The lupine ice is inside that thing for the moment. As for the phoenix fire, Telephe's spent for the time being.

"Its skin is like impenetrable armor," Hyacinth said, "it can't be hurt no matter how hard we hit it."

Ruby took this into account, and looked to Cy. "Cover me, I'm going to see if there are any weak spots," She zipped off toward the giant creature.

_Ah, victim number ONE!_ The beast said as it swiped its claw and sent Ruby flying through two pillars. She was knocked out by the impact.

"Ruby," Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Qrow called out in dismay.

_Impudent child,_ Wendigo growled, _We have no weaknesses to exploit. We only have indomitable strengths for punishing such foolishness._

The creature roared loudly in triumph only for a red dust crystal to fly down its throat and explode. The beast shrieked in pain. When it looked up from its misery, it saw the now steel-blue eyes of Cypress Whitemane ready to loose another crystal, "There's more where that came from," The ten-year-old growled.


	44. Fighting Back

Wendigo, a centuries old demonic embodiment of unrefined malevolence, feared by all living things including the Grimm, if one could consider the Grimm to be alive by any sense of the word. For hundreds of years, sense man and Faunus alike had crawled from the depths of the void, it had been the apex predator that hunted and devoured anything that it pleased without consequence. Not even its brethren, the Guardian Beasts of Remnant were safe from its nigh unstoppable power. But all of that had been changed in the last few moments, not by at the hand Whitemane, Phoena, Aquios, or even a mighty warrior. Its overinflated ego had been dealt a heavy blow by an eleven year old boy with a sling shot. Its mind seethed in fiery rage as it lunged forward at the boy, who leaped forward under the beast's massive jaws. Wendigo rolled itself over and tried to catch the young Faunus under its hind legs, the boy dove forward, phasing through a pillar and followed through with a forward roll.

Cypress Whitemane had been lucky not to be caught under the crushing force of Wendigo's foot, _Insolent whelp, _Wendigo growled, _Consider yourself lucky that we missed you. We shall not fall for the same ploy twice._ It stood upright, facing its prey. It took a long breath in, focusing a great deal of energy within its lungs and leaned forward and opened its jaws with excess cold air flowing from the corners of its mouth. Cy waited for the right moment and sent another, larger, red burn crystal flying right down the beast's throat.

The energy ignited the crystal, causing it to explode within the beast's chest. The monster let out a pained shriek as it fell like a broken man to its knees, coughing out smoke from its damaged insides. Cy took this opportunity to run and grab hold of Ruby, who was still knocked out from her failed attempt to take down Wendigo moments before. Cy's steel blue eyes met Qrow's red eyes as he started pulling the incapacitated girl and her beloved weapon through a wall. Qrow nodded to Cy as the young boy made his exit from the battlefield. "Alright," The huntsman said, "hit this thing with everything you've got! When it opens its mouth, Yang, Bart, Grau, use a red dust attack to damage it! The kid gave us this thing's weakness, and I'm not gonna forgive it for what it did to my niece."

"Right," Penny said as she formed a spinning circle with her array of swords, "This," She as she built a ball of aura in the center of the ring, "is for," She condensed the ball and halted the rotation of the swords, "my FRIEND!" She shouted as she thrust both of her fists toward Wendigo and released the torrent of energy right at the beast.

The dazed beast turned to face the android and was caught in the chest by the beam and stumbled backward. "BANZAI!" Nora roared as she made a flying lunge and plunged a grenade accompanied swing from Magnhild into Wendigo's chest. Yatsuhashi and Sage swung their great swords into the backs of Wendigo's knees with all of their strength and successfully knocked it completely off balance.

Wendigo hit the ground flat on its back and felt its jaws being propped open by an irate Yang Xiao Long. Yang unleashed every ounce of anger she had into her punches, "THIS. IS. FOR. MY. ON-LY. BA-BY. SIS-TER. RU-BY!" She roared as she unleashed a full load of red dust rounds down Wendigo's throat.

The red-eyed brawler rocketed out of range of Wendigo's claws as the beast rolled over onto its stomach. Smoke billowed from the corners of its mouth from the twelve successive rounds of red dust blasted down its throat from the angry big sister. _It wasn't the runt we should have swatted like an insect, _It snarled furiously, _it was, GAHK!_

A ferocious strike from Ferrina's semblance to Wendigo's stomach cut it off. Its enormous hulk was lifted a solid fourteen feet off the ground. "Watch your mouth," The warrior growled as she peppered the beast with aura rounds from her separated swords.

Wendigo was furious, and began taking in energy into its chest only to be hit by a massive surge of electricity from Tesla's Dragon Bhrionnú flooded through Wendigo's body. The beast willed its twitching body against the coursing flow of the electricity and brought its fists crashing to the ground, dispelling the tendrils of lightning into the earthen surface beneath its massive hulking form. _Your efforts will be in vain, _It hissed as it shrugged off the series of attacks from the students, _We will never yield to the likes of you inexperienced whelps._

"If that is how you feel, Wendigo," Professor Ozpin said as he straightened his glasses while clutching his cane and swiping it like a duelist's saber, "Then try your hand at facing a well season veteran such as myself."

"Professor," Glynda said in protest only to be cut off by a look from the Headmaster.

"I'm more than capable of holding my own against this beast, Glynda," Ozpin said, "Now, Wendigo," He said turning back to the monster, "what say you?"

Wendigo snorted and began drumming its fists against the ground at a slow but increasing pace, shaking the earth beneath the crowd of enemies that surrounded it. At the end of its "war dance" it raised its hands wide above its antlers and thrust its head forward in a sweeping roar that sounded like an amalgam of fallen warriors howling in a blood rage mixed with the shrill cry of a reindeer. When the noise had ceased, Redwood looked to the Headmaster and stated, "That would be its primordial method of saying, 'bring it on.'"

Ozpin nodded and brought his cane up so the shaft was only inches from the tip of his nose and slid his body into fencer's stance with one arm behind his back. "Very well," He said, "let us begin."

* * *

Emerald, Mercury, and Torchwick were speechless as they saw Rowan putting literally no effort into holding into the embodiment of his own worst fears. "Okay, how is this even fair?!" Torchwick shouted in disbelief, "I get that they're _his_ fears, but this is a little too cliché to even be considered as anything other than utterly ridiculous."

Emerald elbowed the self-ordained mastermind in the vulnerable area of his side, "If you paid attention to anything besides that monster," She said, "you would've seen lover boy's greatest fear of all time."

"What are you talking about," Torchwick asked.

"His girlfriend, the Schnee Heiress," Emerald huffed.

"Oh~, right~," Torchwick said with a malicious smirk, "Didn't the White Fang beat the crap outta…" A shockingly strong wave of cold shot through his body and made him shriek in terror, "S-S-SWEET OUM AB-B-BOVE THAT'S COLD!"

'That's what you get for insulting his girlfriend in a realm completely under _his_ control.' Neo signed.

"I d-didn't ins-s-sult h-h-her." Torwick said desperately trying to warm himself up.

The squabble was cut short by the nightmare being sent sailing through one of the dead trees at the edge of the clearing. The quartet turned to see Rowan slowly coming out of a side kick and making his way over to them. Emerald noted the steel blue glow of the boy's eyes, intensely locked at his opponent. He was completely oblivious to Torchwick and the other criminals as he walked right past them. As he passed Emerald, the girl noted the ice accumulating on the boy's hair and eyebrows. He let out a breath through his nostrils and a thick cloud of steam accompanied it. Rowan suddenly stopped, his eyes scanned the tree line, his ears twitched in different directions to try and get a heading on his ethereal opponent. "Ok-k-kay, can s-someb-b-body tell m-me what… what the H-Hell just ha-appened?"

"Quiet," Rowan growled, "I only temporarily repelled that shade, but it's not done yet." Sure enough, Rowan was right. The creature walked out of the tree line. In its chest was a crack from where Rowan had kicked it, "You four did well," The wolf boy said, "But, now it's my turn."

Mercury stepped in front of Rowan, "I think we can take it from here." He said.

Rowan raised his hand and tapped the metal legged criminal in the center of his forehead. Mercury fell backward and disappeared. Emerald's eyes went wide, "What did you…" She began.

Rowan didn't turn around, "I just forced him to wake up," Rowan said, "He's got no memory of what happened here, like waking up from a fever induced nightmare."

Why," Torchwick asked, "What possessed you to do that?"

"He got in my way," Rowan replied coldly, "You all did well in holding this thing back, I'll give you that. But, this thing has one weakness that will do any sort of damage. That one thing, is me fighting back." He tightened his grip on his sai. Blue markings appeared upon his body, "And I think I'm finally ready to face my demons. Not alone, but with my brethren."

"Brethren," Emerald asked, _This kid's obviously lost his mind, there's no one from his family anywhere in this Oum forsaken forest._

The shadow charged toward Rowan and made a leaping strike with its vorpal edged shadow katana. Rowan side stepped and avoided the swing and the consecutive attacks from the shade. "I see…," He said, "You've got… Taurus' looks and weapon, but you're as reckless… as Wendigo when it… took over, whoop," He ducked under the blade and dealt a sweeping kick to the creature's legs, "… My body," He said as leapt backward to put distance between himself and the shade.

The shade picked itself up and hissed at Rowan. The boy who'd cowered in fear at it all those years ago wasn't scared anymore and was taking it on like a warrior. This would not stand if the nightmare figure had anything to say about it, or growl about it given the circumstances. It wasn't about to let the child it had wanted to keep down beat it back.

"GRAHHH!" Rowan sprinted forward at a blistering pace and jabbed his sai and the full length of his arm through the cracked part of the creature's chest. The creature stood still, mouth agape, in shock. The child that cowered in fear, had grown up, grown out of his old fears, and grown into that which the creature dreaded most, "I'm. Not. Scared. Of you. Anymore."

The fractures from Rowan's kick began to spread all over the creature's body and it shattered into nothingness. Emerald, Neo, and Torchwick looked on in shock. Rowan took a deep breath and exhaled, the ice blue markings faded from his body. Emerald looked into his eyes, the steel blue color still held its intensity, "Okay," She said, "that's it? No big battle?"

"That an offer," Rowan asked, "I only took that thing out quickly because I needed to get in a good warm up."

Emerald took a step back, "No, I'd actually like to get back to a dream other than this…," Rowan shot forward and dealt a palm strike to Emerald. She disappeared in a blur.

Rowan looked over his shoulder at Neo, "And what about you?" Neo's eyes went white and she shook her head furiously. Rowan blinked and his eyes returned to their normal deep emerald color, "Well, then," He said returning to the stump and sitting back in his meditative posture, "I'll be here if you need me." Neo raised an eyebrow, "Just don't do what that metal legged jerk did. Stay near me, the fiends in these woods may be many but they turn and run at the slightest iota of courage." Neo nodded and sat down, in front of Rowan. The wolf Faunus clapped his hands and returned to his relaxed state leaving Neo to stare at him out of curiosity.

* * *

Wendigo had never felt evenly matched against a singular opponent that hadn't been one of its brethren. Ozpin himself had never felt like he needed to put up slightly more than half of his training strength against an opponent as strong as Wendigo. The creature moved like lightning, leaping from the top of one building to another and connecting with one another. The collisions of power sounded like thunder from a distance.

Qrow whistled as he saw his friend taking on the beast of mythical proportions, "I haven't seen Ozpin cut loose like that in quite a while," He said.

Glynda marveled at the headmaster's performance in pitched combat. Then she noticed Qrow giving a slight smirk, "Ahem, yes, it's been quite a while since Professor Ozpin has needed to put over twenty-five percent of his strength into a fight."

Wendigo landed on the top of one of the buildings while Ozpin stayed on the low ground. The beast took in a deep breath. Ozpin readied himself for anything as Wendigo lunged forward, opened its mouth and unleashed a freezing cold torrent of wind and snow on its opponent. Ozpin dispersed his aura to shield himself from the merciless cold. As the chilling cold wind hit the ground around the headmaster's barrier the moisture on the ground froze into a sheet of ice. When the attack was finished, Ozpin looked around and surveyed the scene. He then adjusted his glasses and turned toward his opponent, "I see why the three oldest Faunus families on the planet are so warry of your existence," He said, "You're indeed a skilled fighter and a deadly apex predator."

_And we can see why the Whitemane whelp held you with such high respects,_ Wendigo hissed with delight that such a mortal existed, _You fight with skills and power that far exceed your physical appearance, and your aura greatly surpasses that of the other fighters present. Even the whelps with great promise,_ It glanced at Pyrrha, Weiss, and even Jaune before turning its gaze back to Ozpin, _but alas, this conflict bores us…_ Its gaze returned to Weiss, _So, we'll be taking yet another victim to make our next point clear, the blow that will strike deepest in that brat's heart. _A long tendril-like tongue appeared from its mouth, _and that blow will be our ace in the hole to lure the brat out of hiding._

Weiss looked right at Wendigo as it leaped down from its perch and stalked right toward her. Weiss thought back to the night she was trapped in the Blight. And now here she was again, back against the wall, a giant beast standing above her, all hope waning. Only this time her wolf wasn't going to jump in and rescue her. Grau took a step toward them only to be blocked by three large dire wolves. "Rowan," Weiss whispered as tears flooded her eyes.

_He isn't going to save you from us, child,_ Wendigo said raising a claw to swipe at the heiress, _This is where your journey ends. Broken and alone with no salvation in sight, an ending fit for a PRINCESS! _Its claw flew downward to silence Weiss for good.

"NO!" Weiss screamed out as she sobbed. She closed her eyes and covered her head. But something was off. She trembled for several seconds and finally lowered her hands slowly to look and see the monster's massive claws stopped only millimeters from her face. "What," She asked wide-eyed in shock.

_What is this trickery?_ Wendigo growled.

"_This is called heroism, you rotten sack of crap!" _Came a voice that rang out clear in everyone's minds, _"Lay one claw on my princess and I swear, you will regret ever messing with the Whitemane and Schnee families."_

Weiss gasped with her eyes still wide in shock. She raised her hands to her mouth, "R-R-Rowan," She choked out.

* * *

**A/N: Saved from the hand of death. I know, you guys probably wanted Rowan to fight that nightmare of his a little longer, but let's face it, when you get serious in a nightmare you're like Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta beating the crap out of a fading Golden Frieza.**

**I'm trying to get better at getting back to my old Sunday deadline, so until then you can expect late posts. In other news, I've finally submitted papers to a company who'll hopefully get me into a better job where I'm not busting my ass at a restaurant (back to back holiday weekend shifts are murder). But I'm also getting back some motivation to start getting my life together, as well as my writing the new story, As Her Heart Beats (A little something I came up with to get my drive as a writer pumping again. Expect those updates to be around the first Thursday of every month, Next chapter will be up on January 5th, tomorrow. As always, reviews are not mandatory but I do appreciate them.**

**Until next time my friends, Have a Happy New Year,**

**~Cluny**


	45. A Foreboding Retreat

Wendigo was once again baffled. Its former host body had managed to hide his presence and found a way to restrain it from his hiding place in a parallel dimension. It was infuriated, first at the fact that a child found a weakness in its otherwise flawless defense. But now that it was being held back, and it didn't like its prey's newfound boldness. The irksomely defiant Faunus reminded the beast of its brethren and their arrogance.

_Such insolence,_ Wendigo growled, _this course of action you choose, child,_ It's eyes began glowing a deep shade of crimson, _shall. Not. STAND!_

"_Good luck trying to stop me when you can't even find me," _Rowan shot back, _Face it, ugly, you're not going to win this."_

_We'll see about that, arrogant PUP!_ Wendigo growled. It howled in rage, failing to notice a glyph forming above it. Redwood moved in to retrieve Weiss and leaped out of the way as Grau unleashed a fiery blast from the large glyph.

"Are you okay, Weiss," Redwood asked, "I'd say you've had enough action tonight by the looks of it."

Weiss panted heavily, "Yeah, I may have over done it a bit." She looked toward Wendigo, "But, I wasn't strong enough to save Rowan. Instead, he saved me again." She clutched Myrtenaster's hilt tighter.

"No, Weiss," Redwood said, "You did the one thing even Telephe couldn't do in her current state." The heiress looked at the older Faunus inquisitively, "You broke through Wendigo's armor when it was still only at half its strength."

"And then I was immediately out done by a child seven years younger than me." Weiss huffed.

"Cypress thought outside the box," Redwood replied, "He was motivated by Ruby's injury. Most people in these situations use brute force to attack a monster head-on." He watched as Qrow, Port, Oobleck, Azurus, and Grau took up the fight against Wendigo, "My sons, however, Cypress especially, first analyze the situation and then attack at the weak point. For Wendigo's final form, that point is on the inside when Draconian Lightning, Phoenix Fire, and Lupine Ice aren't immediately available."

"Friend Gizmo's Dragon Bhrionnú is also a good weapon to be used on Wendigo." Penny said as she approached. In her hand was a bottle and cup for Weiss, "I was told by Sycamore to give you this tonic. It will help you recover your stamina, though he also advised that you not to fight further."

Weiss was about to protest before Redwood stopped her, "She's right, Weiss. In your state, you'd only get hurt. If that were to happen, Rowan would feel disappointed in himself for not being physically capable of helping you on this side of the battle."

Weiss mulled this over in her head. Redwood's words held definite truth. Rowan would feel disappointed in himself for not being able to protect the girl he loved. "You're right," She took the cup of green serum and slowly gulped it down. The medicinal brew fell bitter on her tongue, "Hrgh, now I know why the others take Whitemane medicine and have a spasm of disgust upon ingestion."

"It is a powerful bitterness, I know," Redwood said, "but it effects are potent and immediate, as is the staple of most Whitemane herbal medicines. But, that doesn't condone you diving into the fray again. Another go at Wendigo may be the death of you."

Weiss nodded, "You have a point, Mr. Whitemane." She sighed. "But I feel useless in this, sitting on the sidelines while everyone goes off to fight that thing."

Redwood put his hand on the heiress' shoulder, "You stood up to it and saved Telephe's life. That's more bravery in that course of action than anyone could have had."

"Thank you, sir," Weiss said as she downed the rest of the medicine, "ugh, I need to get back to the infirmary. I need to look after my sister, Ashe, Cy, and Ruby."

"Need some cover?" Redwood asked.

"It'd be appreciated, yes sir." Weiss smiled.

Redwood smiled and gave a sharp whistle to the students. They turned to see the Faunus point to Wendigo, then to his own eyes and then back them. Coco nodded and said, "You heard him, guys, get that thing's attention centered on us and the professors. Be on guard and no showboating."

Everyone nodded. They all charged into the fray. Yang, Coco, Neptune, and Sun all unleashed a hail of rounds at Wendigo's back. _Insolent pups,_ It growled, _have you learned nothing from your little friend's folly? We are invincible!_

"Says the thing who got put in his place by an eleven year old kid who's not even a huntsman in training like us." Sun quipped.

That did it, Wendigo lunged at the students and tried to strike at them. It felt its body fall to its knees and its arms being restrained behind its back, _"Forgetful aren't you, you overgrown parasite?" _Rowan inquired, _"You took over my body, almost killed my girlfriend and one of her teammates, and still have the gall to think I'm just gonna sit back and let you do what you want? Think again!"_

_Such insolence,_ Wendigo shrieked. It suddenly felt its jaws being forced open, _What is this?,_ It bellowed.

"_EVERYONE! OPEN FIRE NOW!" _Rowan shouted.

Coco and the others unleashed another hail of red dust rounds down Wendigo's gullet. Weiss and Redwood made their way toward the infirmary, "You'll be safe back in your room, Weiss," Redwood said, "Keep Ashe, your sister, Cypress, and Ruby safe. As soon as we've driven Wendigo off the campus, I'll come up and see to both of you."

Weiss nodded, "I will, sir. Be sure that Rowan makes it through this."

"Knowing Rowan, he'll give dance around Wendigo like a May poll." Redwood smirked, "Rest easy, Weiss." The pair parted ways as the battle waged on.

A large glyph appeared behind the group, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Grau commanded as a concentration of fire began building itself at the center of the glyph, "This is for my son-in-law-to-be!" A searing stream of flame rocketed down Wendigo's throat and ripped a shrill howl of pain from the monster's throat.

Tesla looked to Yang and Yatsuhashi as he shouldered Dragon Bhrionnú, "Gimme a leg up, guys," He said. The two looked at Tesla and to each other. They gave a nod and got ready to give their friend the boost he needed. Tesla ran toward them, jumped into their hands. Yang flared her semblance up as she and Yatsuhashi roared with effort. The duo launched their burden into the air toward Wendigo. "HEADS UP," Grau leapt back as the Forgemaster brought the full weight of Dragon Bhrionnú down onto Wendigo's skull. The beast's hulking frame hit was brought down with a ground shaking thud. The ground beneath Wendigo was alight with fire, molten earth, and crackling lightning from the impact. "One overgrown monster, extra hellfire and brimstone," The Forgemaster quipped as he leaped to avoid a swipe from the fallen beast.

Grau looked at Tesla with an impressed look on his face, "Nicely done, young man." He said.

"Don't congratulate me yet, sir," Tesla said, "A blow like that will only make it mad."

Redwood made it over to the pair, "I can say it was a decent effort, Mr. Viridian," He said, "This thing's not going to let up so easily just by being hit on the head by a mountain's worth of force."

"And the only one of the vessels we have available is currently out of commission," Grau said.

"So we'll beat this thing senseless until it gets the hell outta Beacon," Qrow said.

Grau snorted, "Of course, you _would_ make a suggestion like that, Branwen." He smirked, "And so far it's the only one that seems like a good one."

"_You're doing well," _Rowan's voice said, _"I'm doing the best with the aura I built up from inside the Dream Realm."_

"Did you bring anyone from our side to the Dream Realm to stabilize your connection?" Redwood asked.

"_No one down on the battlefield," _Rowan said, _"Just the prisoners whom Team RWBY brought back with them when I started losing it."_

"I take it they were no trouble," Redwood asked. He looked out at the battle. Penny and Hyacinth were taking on Wendigo. The android's gun swords laid down a heavy spread of fire power while the blue haired girl swung her weapons, twin scimitars that linked together at the hilts, in an effort to do some damage. The beast was struggling with controlling its body.

"_A little half-witted, but yeah," _The young wolf Faunus replied, _"There's only one here now, the quiet one, Neo I think is her name."_

A sudden roar of annoyance from Wendigo cut the conversation short. _Bah, we don't have time for this. _It leaped up onto the top of one of the dormitories, _We must find her,_ It bellowed, _she has the complete power we so desire. The power of the Maiden will be ours._ It leaped off of building and made a dash off toward the city of Vale.

Redwood looked to Ozpin, "Its hunt continues."


	46. Preparations from the Inside

Redwood walked into Weiss' room in the Beacon Infirmary, "Is everyone okay?" He asked, "How's Ruby?"

"Poor dear hasn't said a thing since yer son brought 'er in," Nóinín said, "I've made 'er as comfortable as possible, so I have. But sadly, 'tis all I can do, it is."

"The boys, your son Cypress and Mr. Azurus' son Razhul, headed to the vending machine," Weiss said, "I thought getting her something to eat might help her feel better…" She looked at her unconscious friend, "… if she ever wakes up."

"That'd be a good idea," Redwood said, "although I think Ruby would prefer a big, freshly baked cookie and a glass of milk as opposed to the snacks they have in the vending machines here."

Ashe looked to her father with worry in her eyes, "Is Ruby gonna be okay, Papa?"

Redwood gave a gentle smile as he knelt down and patted her head, "With me taking care of her, my Gentle Butterfly, she'll be back to fighting monsters at full strength in no time." He said.

Winter looked to Weiss, "Think Rowan's going to be okay?" She asked.

Weiss looked to her younger sister, "He managed to save me, yet again." She smiled, "He's fighting harder than ever to escape Wendigo's hold. And…" She paused, "and I'm going to do all I can to fight for him on this side of his fight against that ghastly abomination."

Redwood smiled, "Then rest and let the medicinal tonic I gave you earlier run its course."

Weiss nodded and gave a yawn, "Good night… everyone." She said as she fell asleep.

Redwood looked to Baltus and nodded. The wolf hybrid acknowledged his equal's unspoken request and took up his position. Redwood set to work examining the unconscious Ruby. Before he got too far into the examination, he looked to his other patient, "Nóinín, I think it would be best if you head back to your room," He said as he continued his examination.

Weiss woke up briefly, "That reminds me, Nóinín, I put my friend Velvet Scarletina in your room so she could rest up. Mr. Redwood, when you're not too busy could you tend to her when you're finished," She struggled to stay awake, "Please?"

Redwood chuckled, "Of course," Redwood said, "I'll see to her once I'm certain Ruby is one-hundred percent stabilized."

The heiress smiled and drifted off, "Thank you," She mumbled.

* * *

Rowan had fallen back into a state of intense focus. Neo had been sent back into the waking world after Wendigo made a retreat. He sat there on the stump where he'd begun his meditation and began concentrating again. He felt everything that existed in the confines of his inner-most fears, all the monsters his childhood had generated from small things like shadows on the walls, to the creatures generated by previous encounters with Adam Taurus. He broke the ring he made with his hands to center his focus and raised them slowly to eye level and turned his palms to face in the direct he was looking, like he was facing an invisible wall. He focused as hard as he could to push himself free of the confines of the Dream Realm, pushing and focusing to find something, or someone who he could find as company to keep his mind at ease.

Suddenly, as if receiving the answer to a prayer, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar face. She had dark hair and silver eyes. "Am I glad to see you, Ruby," He said, "Welcome to my hideaway."

Ruby looked around, "What is this place?" She asked, "How did I get here?" She put her hand to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, "The last thing I remember was Cy and I fighting Wendigo, and then nothing."

Rowan frowned a little, "You were knocked out," He said, "Wendigo caught you at a moment of hesitation, and knocked you through a column and you fell unconscious."

"What," Ruby shouted in shock.

Rowan smiled, "But you were saved by…" He started.

"… By who, was it by Yang? Or was it by Uncle Qrow? Oh, I bet Weiss got her father to save me!" She said.

"Ahem," Rowan said, "You were saved by my little brother, Cy." Ruby's silver eyes went wide. Rowan called forth a replay of the events.

An image of the strawberry blonde Faunus looking in shock at his fallen friend, the massive monster eyeing its latest prize, the whole thing shocked Ruby to her core. She looked to Cy and heard him say, "Take on a Whitemane and you take on the whole pack," He loaded a crystal into his slingshot and as Wendigo started roaring in triumph, "Have a helping of extra heat, you freak of nature." He growled as he loosed the crystal down its throat. Ruby saw the rest of the battle play out in front of her as Cy struck another hit against Wendigo and rescued Ruby.

Ruby clutched both of her hands over her heart and felt tears fall down her cheeks, "He's so brave," The scythe wielder said. She wiped a tear from her face and turned to Rowan, "Is me thinking of marriage at this age supposed to happen in this situation?"

Rowan stifled a laugh, "Only if you're as smitten with my kid brother as I know you are." Red smiled sheepishly as a shade of red holding true to her name flared on her cheeks, "Oh dear, it's not as crazy as how things started between Weiss and I."

Ruby giggled, "One of these days, you're going to tell me how the girl who threw a rock at you when you first met, became friends with you and then fell head over heels for you."

Rowan laughed, "Yeah that is a story to be told eventually." He went back to focusing. He smiled, "You know, you're definitely better company than that mute girl."

Ruby went wide-eyed, "That crazy girl who nearly killed your little brother?!" She questioned.

"Thought twice after she saw me take out a shadow of my past without hesitation," Rowan said. "She was still silent as a church mouse after she saw what I was really capable of."

Ruby giggled, "What about Emerald, Mercury, the jerk Torchwick?" She asked.

Rowan snorted, "Wiped their memories after the fight I had with a shade of my older fear."

"Doesn't that mean they won't be willing to help us kill Wendigo," Ruby said bringing up the elephant in the room.

"Rowan smirked, "I've got that covered, don't worry."

Ruby sat in front of the wolf boy, "Weiss really misses you, you know." She said, "Since we saved her, she's been in the infirmary, spending a lot of time with Ashe, Winter, and her own mother."

Rowan sighed, "Believe me I know exactly how she feels."

"You feel the same about her," Ruby said, "right?"

Rowan opened his eyes and gave her a solemn look, "I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms and never let her go."

* * *

In the Beacon Infirmary, Redwood Whitemane focused on evaluating the semi-conscious Velvet Scarletina. Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi watched as the wolf Faunus examined her thoroughly. Nóinín had called in Bán to help Redwood with anything he'd needed. The extent of damage sustained by the rabbit-eared girl was more than just exhausting her aura in defense, "Looks like Wendigo sunk its claws into her left side," Redwood said.

"Will she be okay, sir?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"She'll be fine," Redwood replied as he applied an herbal remedy to a gauze pad, "hold her still, this is going to sting, someone make sure she stays calm."

"I'll keep her calm," Bán said taking Velvet's hand in his own, "Yatsu, hold her legs, if she thrashes around, it's going to make things worse for her."

Yatsuhashi carefully placed his hands upon Velvet's hip and lower legs, "It'll be over soon, Velvet." Yatsuhashi said.

"Yatsu's right," Redwood said, "it's going to hurt like everything. It's an herbal cocktail that disinfects as well as heals on contact with the skin."

Velvet braced herself for the pain. She shut her eyes and prepared for the sting. Redwood laid the cloth across the rabbit Faunus' injury and a wave of stinging pain shot through her body like wildfire. Bán immediately took Velvet's hand and began calming the whimpering girl as her wound healed beneath the cloth, "Velvet, look at me," He said, "focus only on me, I promise this will be over soon." Velvet's red rimmed brown eyes opened and locked on Bán's red eyes, "I promise, it's all going to be okay Velvet. "I've got you, Velvet, I promise."

Velvet looked away to hide a small feeling of embarrassment that had begun building in her chest. She felt a shade of blush rise to her cheeks, "Th-ngh-thank you, B-Bán," She said as she winced from the pain.

Redwood lifted the cloth off of the rabbit Faunus' injury, "There we are," He said, "Now, it's going to be a little sensitive for the next eighteen hours. You'll be able to walk around though. Just no fighting until the eighteen hours is up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Coco said, "You okay, Velvs?" She asked.

"Just… exhausted," The rabbit Faunus replied, "but I think I just need some sleep."

Coco and the rest of Team CFVY smiled, "Okay, rest up Velvet." She said standing up, "Clear the room you too," She said to Yatsuhashi and Fox, "She needs a little space and a ton of rest."

Yatsuhashi looked to his friend, "I hope you recover quickly, Velvet." He then turned and bowed to Bán and Nóinín, "Thank you both for your assistance."

Bán smiled, "Not a problem."

"We're just glad she's safe, that we are," Nóinín added.

Fox looked back, "Sleep well, Bán." The student of few words said.

"Thank you," Bán replied as he stood up, "Nói, look after Velvet, okay?"

"Of course, Bán," the albino girl replied.

* * *

Weiss lay in her hospital bed, the events of the night played in her head. She could feel her doubt growing inside her heart. _I know I did a lot of good tonight against that thing, but part of me wonders if the strength I possess is enough to have made a difference. If I could completely defend myself without heavily relying on others, I might have been able to do more._ She looked at Myrtenaster, _If only I could summon, that would have made a world of difference._

She looked over at the still unconscious Ruby in the bed across from her, _And you had to go and get yourself hurt, you dolt. _She thought to herself, _The primary difference is that you had your own wolf to step in and get you out of harm's way. _She felt herself smiling, "At least I know you're still alive, Ruby."

Cy and Razhul walked into the room, "We got permission from my dad and Mister Azurus to stay here as extra security." Cy said, "And as far as my method of defense," the young wolf Faunus said as he pulled out a sack of metallic marbles, "These are light and can pack a wallop, and there's less chance I'll break anything using them instead of dust crystals."

Razhul chuckled, "Cypress, you're definitely a match for Ruby," he said, "I saw her obsess over her scythe while she was in my village, what's up with that?"

"I've known her since my first day here at Beacon," Weiss said, "and I barely understand the reason behind that."

"Call it a preference I guess." Razhul chuckled.

Cy looked at Ruby, "She still hasn't woken up, huh?"

Weiss shook her head, "She must have taken a harder hit from Wendigo than I thought."

Cy looked at the sleeping scythe wielder, "She's lucky I got to her before Wendigo did." He took her hand gently in his own, "She'd be gone forever if I hadn't."

"What would Wendigo have done?" Weiss asked.

"The same thing it did to that doctor in Atlas all those centuries ago," Cy replied, "she was on its menu, aura, body and all."

Weiss was shocked, "I'm glad you got to her first too, Cy," she said.

Cy smiled, "I heard Professor Ozpin took Wendigo on afterward, it sucks that I missed that."

Weiss smiled, "That's a battle that no one would have wanted to miss."

Cy frowned a little, "Too bad I did miss it."

"I'm pretty sure Umbra got it on his scroll." Weiss smiled.

Razhul looked to Cy as the wolf Faunus sat down in a chair next to Ruby's bed, "You really like her that much, huh?" He asked taking a chair next to Weiss' bed.

Cy looked to Razhul, "Yeah," He looked to the sleeping girl, "She's different from most people, I guess that's why she caught my attention in that way."

* * *

Ruby sneezed suddenly, "'Scuse me," She said.

Rowan chuckled, "There's an old saying," he said, "that if you sneeze so suddenly like that, someone's talking about you somewhere."

Ruby laughed, "Someone as superstitious as you would believe that."

"Now you're starting to sound like Weiss," Rowan said. The comment made them both start laughing.

* * *

Weiss sneezed suddenly, "Goodness, excuse me," She said.

Razhul smiled, "My father once said that if you sneeze like that, someone's talking about you somewhere."

Cy smiled, "Rowan told me that once."

"He was always the superstitious type," Weiss said, "but that's one thing, I guess that drove him to be a strong huntsman in training."

Razhul smiled, "He did seem to have a good grasp of the paranormal."

"He always managed to find sense in things that didn't make sense." Cy said as he lay his head down on the bed and went to sleep.

Razhul smiled, "Wow," He said looking at both Cy and Ruby, "They do look good together."

Weiss looked at the two sleeping figures, "It's like you said, Razhul, they were made for each other."

* * *

Cy woke up in a clearing surrounded by thick fog, "Woah, what the Grimm kind of dream is this?" A pair of arms caught him by surprise.

"The kind inside your brother's head," Cy turned to see Ruby's sparkling silver eyes smiling at him. She kissed him on the cheek, "And thank you for saving me."

Cy blushed, "N-no… no p-p-problem, Ruby."

Ruby snuggled up to the boy, "Still the shy kid, huh?" She asked. Cy blushed heavily, "I guess that's one of your better qualities."

Cy kept blushing, "J-just so you know," he managed to stammer out, "th-there's s-some milk a-and c-c-cookies waiting for y-you when you w-w-wake up."

Ruby gasped and turned the boy around, hugging him tightly, "You really are _my _little hero." She giggled.

Cy sniffed and returned the embrace, "I'm just glad you're okay, Ruby." A blue glow caught his eye. He looked to see his brother sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing, a brightening blue light enveloped him. In the space between his hands a ball of blue light began forming and pulsating like a calm luminescent heartbeat. Cy looked closer at his brother's body. It had become covered in luminescent markings. Cy had seen these markings before, the battle between Telephe and Wendigo. The phoenix girl had similar golden markings that had appeared on her body, though not in the extent he currently saw on Rowan's body.

"I've only seen a transformation like this described in one of Rowan's books on the ancient Faunus families," Cy said. Ruby slowly released her embrace. She stared in awe at Rowan gathering power. "His aura levels are surging. I can feel the air around here crackling from the energy radiating from that ball of light in his hands."

The shadow creatures from Rowan's fears could be heard hissing as the light around Rowan grew brighter. Two orbs of light materialized around him, one white and one black. The orbs grew and shaped themselves into a white wolf with white and yellow heterochromia, and a black wolf with ghastly looking white eyes. Both wolfs had markings on them, similar to the markings on Rowan's body.

The white wolf, Kota, approached the two young fighters. She sniffed them and flicked an ear. Cy and Ruby looked over at the black wolf, Niju, and watched as he took up guarding the meditating wolf Faunus. "If I remember correctly," Cy whispered, "this is a meditation process that can only be executed by the vessels of the Guardian Beasts. Rowan's gathering all the energy he can to fight Wendigo from the inside out."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ruby asked. Kota nodded in response.

Cy nodded as well, "It means Rowan's going to fight to make his escape."


End file.
